Heroic Spirit
by ShootingQuasar
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang bocah 'yatim piatu' yang memiliki kekuatan spesial. Namun ia tidak mempunyai tujuan apapun dalam hidupnya, kecuali mengungkap siapa identitas sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibunya. #Bad Summary. #EventUpdateSerentak-FNI
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Pov

Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa kelas 2 di SMA Raizen. Seorang remaja yang hidup tanpa mengetahui identitas Ayah dan Ibunya.

Walau begitu, aku selalu penasaran dengan orang yang selalu mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah besar setiap bulannya ke dalam rekeningku. Menurut seorang Teller bank, ada seorang pria berambut pirang sepertiku yang datang tiap akhir bulannya. Dan anehnya, aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkap sosoknya.

Dan juga, aku merupakan manusia yang diberikan anugerah kekuatan yang cukup spesial untuk seorang remaja pubertas sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu kapan ini terjadi, tetapi setiap reaksi emosi yang aku timbulkan, selalu ada saja tipe kekuatan yang muncul.

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, rasanya seperti ada sebuah penghalang raksasa ketika aku mencoba mengendalikan kekuatanku, tentunya dengan cara yang cukup asal-asalan.

Sampai saat ini yang kuketahui, aku bisa mengeluarkan lima elemen, walau tentunya hanya akan terkajadi saat aku mencapai emosi tertentu, misalnya marah, hampir saja aku menyebabkan apartemenku kebakaran karena aku mengeluarkan listrik yang tegangan tinggi.

Juga saat aku menangis misalnya, seluruh apartemenku langsung membeku dan butuh beberapa jam bagiku untuk mencairkannya. Itu kalau aku menangis, kalau aku hanya sedang sedih berat, bisanya hanya langit yang bergemuruh dan hujan.

Aneh bukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dari mana asalnya kekuatan ini. Dari Ayahku atau Ibuku? Atau dari siapa lagi? . Aku bersumpah kalau aku bertemu Ayahku, hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah menendang selangkangannya Karena ia tidak bertanggung jawab dalam membesarkan kan anaknya, mungkin.

Naruto Pov End

"hutf, waktunya berangkat sekolah ". gumam Naruto bosan sambil mengangkat tasnya. Ia berjalan keluar apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya lalu berlari menuju SMA Raizen yang hanya 1km dari rumahnya.

Naruto menengadahkan tangannya seperti hendak mencengkram sesuatu. Bzzt! Bzzt! Percikan listrik muncul diantaranya. "lebih konsentrasi". gumamnya. Bzzt! Duar! Percikan listrik itu meledak dan meninggalkan luka bakar ditangan Naruto. "huh". Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Sedetik kemudian, tangannya yang terbakar langsung diselubungi oleh es. Pyar! Naruto membenturkan tangannya ke tiang rambu-rambu lalu lintas terdekat, dan ajaibnya luka Naruto sudah menghilang dalam sekejap.

"selalu saja begini, padahal aku sudah berkonsentrasi dan sangat berhati-hati, huh, ya sudahlah". gumam Naruto melanjutkan berjalannya yang hanya beberapa ratus meter lagi dari sekolahnya.

Duk! Meong! Naruto terkejut saat ia hampir menginjak seekor kucing berwarna hitam mengkilap. "maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menginjakmu teman kecil". ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dengan masih ditatap tajam oleh kucing hitam tadi.

"terlambat lagi huh? ". gumam penjaga sekolah ketika melihat Naruto. "hei! Maaf paman! Tapi aku kesini berjalan kaki". ucap Naruto. "alasan! Murid lainnya juga banyak yang berjalan kaki! ". tegas satpam itu.

"oke-oke, tapi untuk hari ini aku tadi menabrak kucing hitam, jadi aku berlari memutar jalan untuk melepaskan diri dari kejarannya". bohong Naruto. " _hehehe, kebohongan bisa ditutupi dengan sandiwara, dan sandiwara bisa ditutupi dengan kebohongan"_. batin Naruto.

"baiklah, aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu, Sekarang-Teet! Teet! Teet! ". tiba-tiba alaram Spacequake berbunyi keras. "bahaya! Cepat masuk dan berlindung! ". panik satpam itu langsung menutup gerbang dan menguncinya.

Krik! Krik! Krik! Naruto hanya terdiam facepalm. "Sialan! Aku masih berada di luar bodoh! Cepat buka pintunya! ". teriak Naruto, ia lalu mengambil batu kecil dan meleparnya ke pintu.

Klang! Tuk! Namun, kesialan lagi-lagi menghampirinya, batu itu terpental mengenai kepala Naruto dan.. Pyar! Batu itu juga mengenai sebuah CCTV di situ, sehingga kandaslah usaha Naruto untuk masuk.

"sial, ini pasti gara-gara kucing hitam itu". gumamnya. Teet! Teet! Sementara itu, langit mulai terdistorsi. "aku harus berlindung di gedung terdekat". gumambga berbalik.

Namun, langsung lemas saat melihat semua gedung tengah tertutupi oleh semacam lapisan besi. "sialan, kalau begini aku pulang saja! ". ucap Naruto berlari cepat ke apartmennya.

Klang! Tiba-tiba sebuah rambu-rambu lalu lintas melayang dan menerjang Naruto yang masih terkejut. "sialan! ". ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Krak! Bang! Namun, tiba-tiba sepasang pilar dari tanah muncul membentuk huruf x dan menghalau rambu-rambu itu.

"huh, aku harus berterima kasih pada kemampuanku saat ini". gumam Naruto lalu melanjutkan berlarinya.

Namun, Blaarr! Kesialan rupanya datang lagi kepada Naruto, Spacequake itu ternyata menimbulkan ledakan yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya saja. "Guaghh! ". kagetnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"uuh, aku masih hidup! Aku masih hidup!". ucap Naruto memegang langit-langit yang terbuat dari batu. Tunggu, langit-langit? Naruto keluar dan terkejut saat melihat sebuah kepala batu berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis kuning bercahaya melindunginya.

"tunggu dulu, apa aku barusaja membuat sebuah kepala Golem? ". gumamnya mengingat makhluk batu yang sering ia baca di buku dongeng waktu ia masih kecil.

Tuk! "hum, kekerasan yang gila". gumamnya menganalisis tingkat kekerasan batu ciptaannya.

Wet! Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya tatkala melihat suatu siluet dari balik asap yang masih membumbung. "entah mengapa tenagaku rasanya terus berkurang, walau tidak banyak". gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju balik asap itu dan meninggalkan batunya.

Ia melangkah menembus asap dengan hati-hati. Dan begitu ia sampai, ia langsung tertegun melihat seorang anak berpakaian hijau berbentuk jaket kelinci dan sebuah boneka kelinci ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba anak itu menolehkan kepalnya dan memandang Naruto tajam. "wah! Ada kakak-kakak! Apa kau kesini mau mengganggu Yoshinon? ". ucap tiba-tiba boneka kelinci itu. "a-aku? ". ucap Naruto kaget.

"tentu saja! Apa ada orang lain disini selain kita bertiga? ". ucap boneka kelinci itu. "bertiga? Jangan salah paham, aku kesini karena kebetulan lewat saja kok, aku sebenarnya mau pulang". ucap Naruto.

"benarkaaah? Atau jangan-jangan kau menguntit Yoshinon dari tadi? ". ucap boneka itu lagi penuh kecurigaan. "percayalah, aku hanya pemuda biasa dengan sedikit teman". sanggah Naruto.

"teman? Apa itu teman? ". tanya Yoshinon penasaran. "teman adalah orang yang bisa menerimamu apaadanya, juga orang yang bisa kau percayai dan menyayangimu dengan tulus, dan tidak menghianatimu". ucap Naruto.

" _yah, karena itu pula aku sedikit teman"_. batin Naruto. "waah! Kata-kata yang keren! Berarti Yoshinon dan Yoshino adalah teman, karena Yoshinon menyayangi Yoshino dan Yoshino mempercayai Yoshinon!". ucap Yoshinon tanpa melihat Naruto yang facepalm sendiri.

"Apa Oni-chan mau menjadi teman Yoshinon? ". tawar kelinci itu. "um, bagaimana yah? Asal kau berjanji tidak akan menghianatiku, aku mau saja". ucap Naruto. "baiklah! Yoshinon berjanji! ". ucapnya. "kalau begitu mari kita satukan kelingking kita! ". ucap Naruto memajukan kelingkingnya.

"seperti ini? ". gumam Yoshinon memajukan jarinya entah yang mana sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "seperti itu". ucap Naruto, tapi saat mereka tinggal beberapa meter saja, tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar dan puluhan peluru berjatuhan.

"Ap? ". kaget Naruto saat dirinya dilindungi oleh sebuah kubah es, ia juga terkejut melihat Yoshinon melayang disampingnya. "dia sama sepertiku". gumamnya.

"mereka lagi, pergilah Oni-chan! Mereka akan menyakitimu! ". ucap Yoshinon. "Naruto samar samar melihat ada beberapa wanita dengan pakaian ala robot tengah menembaki mereka.

Krak! Syuuz! "kau tidak apa-apa Yoshinon?!". kaget Naruto saat melihat sebuah peluru menyerempet tangan kanan Yoshino. Deg! Ia terbayang dengan perlakuan kejam yang ia terima waktu kecil.

Pyar! Pyar! Pyar! Kubah es itu hancur seketika saat peluru-peluru itu berjatuhan. "uh, sakit, mengapa mereka menyakiti Yoshino? Padahal Yoshino tidak ingin menyakiti mereka". kali ini suara gadis lugu nan polos membuat Naruto tertegun.

"hei! Ada warga sipil disana! Hentikan tembakan! ". ucap salah satu wanita di atas sana. "cepat bawa warga sipil itu dan kemudian segera cuci otaknya". ucap sebuah suara lagi. "yang lainnya pastikan spirit itu dibunuh! "

"jadi ini yang disembunyikan tiap terjadi Spacequake? Dan mengapa mereka harus membunuh gadis sekecil ini? ". gumanya menatap Yoshino yang kesakitan menahan tangis seiring udara yang mulai mendingin cepat.

Jleeng! Kelopak Mata Naruto mulai bersinar kuning. "beraninya kalian... Beraninya kalian menyakiti temanku!". teriak Naruto. Groaaa! Groaaa! Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya saat raungan mengerikan datang dan diikuti sebuah sosok amat besar perlahan keluar dan menegakkan badannya.

"apa itu? ". gumam salah seorang wanita itu ngeri. "Creature-Attack! ". teriak Naruto tanpa sadar. Wush! Buaghh! Dan setelah itu sebuah tangan sebesar gedung muncul dari balik asap dan menghancurkan tubuh beberapa wanita itu.

"sialan, hancurkan makhluk aneh itu! ". ucap komandannya. "G-Golem?! Bukankah si petapa hanya memiliki es?! ". ucap seorang wanita berambut silver pendek terkejut.

Yoshino juga agaknya terkejut dengan kemunculan monster tanah berwarna hitam setinggi 20 meter itu. Namun kali ini bukan peluru, melainkan laser-laser menuju Golem ciptaan Naruto.

"Creature-Defense! ". teriak Naruto lagi dengan garis-garis kuning aneh menghiasi tubuhnya. Groaa! Agaknya laser-laser itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan sang Golem yang entah terbuat dari batu apa.

Sebuah batu berwarna hitam keunguan dengan garis kuning dan aura ungu tipis membumgkusnya.

"tidak mempan?! Kita mundur dulu! ". ucap komandan itu. "dimengerti, tapi aku akan meluncurkan serangan perpisahan". balas perempuan berambut silver itu sambil melepaskan laser hijau besar. Boom! Mengenai tepat di kepala makhluk itu.

Grr! Namun, ia hanya menggeram tanpa sedikitpun bekas kehancuran. kemudian para wanita itu langsung pergi entah kemana. Groaaa! Prshh! Golem itu mulai berhamburan menjadi debu hitam.

Brukk! "hah! Hah! Hah! Ini batasku, tapi aku tidak memyangka akan membuat monster seperti itu". gumam Naruto terengah-engah.

"kekuatan ini, ini akan sangat berbahya jika sampai tidak bisa aku kendalikan, aku justru hanya akan melukai orang yang kusayangi jika terus seperti ini". guma Naruto.

"ck, pandanganku mulai mengabur, sialan, menciptakan Golem ternyata sangat menguras tenagaku". ucapnya dan setelah itu Naruto pun ambruk tidak sadarkan diri sendirian, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yoshino sudah menghilang sedari tadi.

 **Ini adalah fict pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf banget bila ada kesalahan ejaan atau tanda baca tidak sesuai. Terinspirasi setelah baca LN Date A Live yang telah mencapai volume ke 13 dan setelah nonton Yugioh 5ds (anime lawas) tepatnya pada episode Temporal Machine God's.**

 **Harap pembaca menikmati fict ini dan saya harap akan ada banyak author yang mempublish cerita di fandom Date A live atau Date A Live crossover. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak percaya ini". ucap seorang gadis berambut twintail dengan pita hitam. "aku juga Kotori, memang saat aku dekat dengannya, aku juga selalu merasakan ada energi aneh yang samar". ucap Shido.

"berarti, dia bukan manusia? ". gumam Kotori. "tidak, lihatlah hasil laporan ini". ucap Reine tiba-tiba muncul dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan alat aneh.

"Tidak mungkin! ". ucap Shido kaget. "bagaimana bisa?! ". kaget Kotori juga. Dialat itu menunjukkan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang manusia, tapi beberapa detik kemudian berganti menjadi spirit, manusia lagi, spirit lagi, dan terus begitu.

"sudah kuduga ia berbakat menangani wanita". gumam Shido melihat kertas yang satunya. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya Kotori. "disini ditunjukkan bahwa tingkat ketertarikan Spirit si petapa itu, meningkat 70% hanya dalam sepuluh menit ia berbicara dengam Naruto.

"hebat sekali, bukankah ia juga sekelas denganmu Shido? ". tanya Kotori. "tentang itu, tentu saja, aku adalah teman baiknya". jawab Shido. " _satu-satunya teman baiknya di kelas"_. tambahnya dalam hati.

"oh iya Reine-san, dari mana kau mendapatkan laporan penguji spirit itu? Padahal kan harus berada di dekat target bukn? ". tanya Shido. "oh, karena temanmu itu pingsan setelah menggunakan kekuatannya tadi, jadi kami teleportasikan saja ia kemari". ucap Reine enteng.

"Uapppaa?! Bukankah ia akan mengetahui rahasia kita? ". kaget Shido. "bukankah ia memang telah mengetahui tentang Spirit? ". ucap Reine.

"dia benar, karena ia telah ada disni, jadi mungkin kita bisa menganalisis tubuhnya". ucap Kotori. "um, kukira tidak semudah itu". ucap Reine.

"apa maksudmu? ". tanya Kotori. "saat ini, kondisinya terus membaik, tapi selama ia belum sadar, entah mengapa seluruh benda di ruang kesehatan kecuali ranjang dan beberapa peralatan, sekarang melayang-layang aneh dan mencegah siapapun mendekat". ucap Reine.

"jadi tidak ada pilihan kecuali menunggu ia sadar? ". ucap Kotori. "baiklah, Shido! Aku sudah mengatur jadwal kencan-mu dengan Tohka hari ini". ucap Kotori.

"baiklah, aku akan menurutimu, kembali ke kegiatan utama bukan? ". ucap Shido. "tentu, sekarang Tohka sudah menunggu". ucap Kotori. "baiklah, kabarkan padaku jika Naruto sudah sadar". ucap Shido.

Gelap... Naruto tengah berdiri di tengah kegelapan. Sebuah suara menariknya untuk berjalan kedepan, meski ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia melangkah. Grr! Deg! Ia langsung berhenti ketika melihat lima pasang mata menatapnya dari balik kegelapan.

Ia tahu jika makhluk apapun itu yang memiliki lima pasang mata tengah berada di hadapannya, tapi tidak terlihat karena tertutupi kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

"m-makhluk apa itu?! D-dan dimana aku?! ". ucap Naruto kaget. Ia mencoba berbalik, tapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Grr! Suara makhluk itu terus menggeram, dan sedetik kemudian Naruto bisa melihat salah satu pasang matanya bergerak melesat kearah Naruto.

Deg! Dengan mata melebar ia melihat dengan sangat samar sebuah mulut terbuka menuju kearahnya seperti hendak menerkamnya.

Ia langsung memejakan matanya dan menunggu apa ia akan mati disana atau tidak.

Namun, beberapa menit berlalu, ia masih tidak merasakan apa-apa, lalu ia membuka matanya. Ia masih berada di tengah kegelapan, tapi makhuk apapun tadi itu sudah menghilang.

Sring! Tiba-tiba tiga buah pilar cahaya berwarna biru muncul agak jauh dari Naruto. Pilar cahaya berwarna biru cerah itu cukup mengagtkan Naruto.

Sampailah ketiga pilar cahaya itu melayang di atas kegelapan itu, berjajar seperti angka 3 pada angkar romawi.

Dan dari ketiga pilar itu, muncul tiga buah lingkaran mirip lingkaran sihir. Tiga di kedua pilar dan empat buah di bagian tengah.

"itu? ". gumam Naruto. Sring! Tiba-tiba di belakang pilar itu, sepasang mata berbeda warna terbuka.

Kretak! Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengam retaknya salah satu lingkaran berwarna hijau cerah, lingkaran dengan tulisan aneh itu retak dan dari sana menguar hawa yang membuat Naruto merinding.

Walau begitu, ia terus mengamati bagian demi bagian lingkaran, terutama bagian lingkatan yang tadi retak.

"Zadkiel? ". gumamnya membaca tulisan aneh pada lingkaran yang tadi retak. Ia terus memperhatikan yang lainnya.

"Ada lagi, Sandalphon, Raziel, Zafkiel, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Haniel, Metraton". gumam Naruto membaca semuanya dengan lancar. Sring! Garis-garis antara kesepuluh lingkaran dengan tulisan yang telah dibaca Naruto itu bersinar dan mulai menghubungkan satu sama lain.

Dan sampai akhirnya kesepuluh lingkaran sihir itu terhubung. Walau hanya lingkaran dengan nama Zadkiel saja yang retak.

"Tunggu dulu, lingkaran di tengah itu... Apa? Mengapa tidak ada tulisan diasana dan tidak ikut terhubung dengam yang lainnya? ". bingung Naruto mengamati lingkaran yang paling besar dalam tiga pilar cahaya itu.

" **Sudah cukup kau melihat-lihatnya Bocah! "**. tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar dan seiring tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlempar ke belakang dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto tersadar dalam ruangan penuh cahaya putih. "sebenarnya terlalu awal bagimu untuk menggunakan kembali kekuatannmu Naruto". tiba-tiba sebuah suara tenang dan dewasa memasuki indra pendengaran Naruto.

"Siapa itu?! Dimana kau?! ". teriak Naruto. "Tapi, pertemuanmu dengan Zadkiel telah mengubah jauh prediksiku, tapi sebagaimanapun aku, aku juga masih manusia". ucap kembali suara itu.

"dengan retaknya segel yang ada padamu, kekuatanmu akan kembali bangkit, dan saat itu kau akan menjadi incaran dunia, jadi aku akan memudahkanmu mengendalikan kekuatanmu".

"mengendalikan kekuatan? Kau tahu cara mengendalikan kekuatanku?!". "hm, tapi untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu, segel itu harus dihancurkan, dengan cara menyelamatkan mereka semua dari kesendirian dan keputusasaan". ucap suara itu.

"dan maaf, waktuku sudah habis, kembalilah ke duniamu, Aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari kesendirian, Naruto". ucap suara itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto merasa jiwanya seperti ditarik keluar. Deg! Prang! Prang! Prang! Suara benda-benda jatuh dan pecah bersahutan saat Naruto membuka matanya.

"uhuh, dimana aku? ". gumamnya melirik seluruh ruangan berteknologi tinggi. "aku harap aku tidak sedang bermimpi, oh tidak, aku barusaja 'bermimpi' bukan? ". ucapnya.

"ck, Apa-apaan kelima pasang mata yang menatap ku tadi? Dan suara berat itu? Juga tiga pilar cahaya itu? ". gumamnya pelan sambil menegakkan badannya

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merahmuda dan seorang wanita berambut silver.

"Ukh, siapa kalian? ". gumam Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya. "Aku petugas disini, Murasame Reine". ucap Wanita dengan mata mengantuk itu.

"aku komandan disini, Namaku Itsuka Kotori". ucap Kotori ramah. "Itsuka? Apa kau keluarganya Shido? ". tanya Naruto. "hm, aku adiknya". ucap Kotori.

"begitu, jadi bisa jelaskan mengapa aku disini?". tanya Naruto. "hm, seperti yang kau ketahui, tadi kau terkena hantaman distorsi ruang angkasa, tapi kau tetap bisa selamat, itu keajaiban". ucap Reine.

"yah-yah, banyak yang memanggilku bocah ajaib sejak kecil". gumam Naruto. "tapi, yang membuat kami tertarik membawamu kesini adalah bagaimana cara kau bisa menghadapi para pasukan AST itu dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah kami lihat". ucap Kotori.

"kekuatan itu yah? Aku juga tidak tahu darimana kekuatan itu berasal". ucap Naruto.

"bagaimana mungkin? ". ucap Kotori. "kekuatan ini, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya, ini muncul secara spontan, itulah yang membuatku ingin mengendalikan kekuatanku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya! ". ucap Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"begitu, kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang gadis yang kau temui dan beberapa gadis berpakaian mirip robot itu bukan? ". ucap Reine.

"gadis? Yoshinon! Apa dia selamat? ". tanya Naruto cemas. "jadi namanya Yoshinon yah? Dia bahkan memberitahumu namanya? Yah dia mungkin selamat tadi". ucap Kotori.

"huh, Syukurlah". gumam Naruto. "lalu soal para wanita berpakaian seperti robot itu, mereka adalah anti Spirit Team, atau ast, mereka bertugas menangani masalah tentang Roh seperti gadis tadi, dengan cara membunuh mereka". ucap Kotori.

"m-membunuh?! Bukankah itu tindakan melanggar hukum?! ". ucap Naruto kaget. "tidak jika yang kau bunuh adalah makhluk yang mengancam keselamatan Negara". ucap Reine.

"mengancam keselamatan negara? ". bingung Naruto. "hm, kemunculan mereka di dunia ini menyebabkan Spacequake yang dapat menimbulkan banyak korban". jelas Kotori.

"begitu, tapi dimataku gadis itu tidak ada ubahnya dengan anak kecil yang masih polos". gumam Naruto.

"hm, dan saat ini kami telah berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengatasi masalag roh tanpa membunuh mereka". ucap Reine.

"benar, Shido memiliki kemampuan istimewa untuk menyegel kekuatan roh mereka dan sehingga mereka bisa menjadi manusia biasa". ucap Kotori.

"begitu". balas Naruto singkat. "dan sepertinya kau juga memiliki kemampuan itu, kami menemukan ada sedikit energi milik gadis roh itu di dalam tubuhmu". ucap Reine.

"apa? Energi Yoshinon didalam tubuhku?! ". kaget Naruto. "Begitulah, kami juga terkejut ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Shido, tapi aku harap kau mau membantu kami menyelamatkan lebih banyak roh lagi". ucap Reine.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya. " _Aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari kesendirian, Naruto"._ tiba-tiba Naruto terngiang oleh Kata-kata itu.

"yah, baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga sependapat dengan kalian, dan aku akan melindungi mereka, meskipun harus memusnahkan semua yang menghalangi tujuan itu". ucap Naruto serius. " _hehehe, kata-kataku pasti keren"_. tambahnya menyeringai.

Entah mengapa, Reine dan Kotori mendadak ngeri melihat hal itu.

"nah sekarang bagaimana cara Shido melakukannya? Kau tahu? Aku juga belum terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara kerja kekuatanku, jadi akan lebih aman kalau aku melakukannya seperti yang Shido lakukan". ucap Naruto.

"hum, pemikiranmu lebih baik daripada Shido, cukup mudah bagimu, kau cukup mengencani mereka dan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu lalu mencium mereka dan.. Selesai". ucap Kotori enteng.

"W-what?! Kau ingin aku mencium anak itu?! ". ucap Naruto dengan muka memucat. "hum, tentu saja, mari kita lihat bagaimana Shido melakukannya, ia sudah berhasil menyegel seorang Roh yang memiliki angel bernama Sandalphon". ucap Kotori.

 _"Sandalphon?! Bukankah itu salah satu dari sepuluh nama yang tertera pada pilar cahaya itu?! "_. batin Naruto kaget.

Deg! Deg! "ukh". erang Naruto memegangi kepalanya. "apa yang terjadi? ". tanya Kotori. "kau tidak apa-apa kan? ". lanjutnya cemas.

"Kotori, disini terjadi perubahan lagi". ucap Reine. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya Kotori. "perubahan, disini tertulis bahwa Naruto-san adalah Spirit! ". ucap Reine.

"A-apa?! Terjadi lagi? Apa akan ada Spacequake?! Di dala Fraxinus ini?! ". panik Kotori.

"T-tidak apa, j-jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku". Gumam Naruto.

Manik Sapphire sebiru lautannya telah berubah menjadi manik biru bercahaya namun cahaya yang aneh.

Syyuzz! Area sekitar Naruto mulai membeku. "es?! Reine! Apa ini energi dari gadis Roh itu?! ". kaget Kotori.

"tidak, ini murni energi milik Naruto-san sendiri". balas Reine. _"inikah maksudnya? Segel naama Zadkiel sudah setengah hancur, apa mungkin ini artinya kekuatan es seperti Yoshinon akan terbangun dengan kuat dalam diriku? "._ batinnya.

"tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, jika kubiarkan, ini hanya akan melukai orang yang kusayangi, jadi aku harus menguasai kekuatan ini! ". ucap Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Deg! Kepalanya kembali berdenyut seiring energi yang mulai melemah dan es-es disekitarnya juga mulai mencair.

Tut! Tut! "alatnya berbunyi lagi! ". ucap Kotori. "disini ditunjukkan, Naruto-san kembali menjadi manusia". ucap Reine. "huuh, kukira aku akan membeku tadi". gumam Kotori.

"maaf, kalian sudah sadar bukan betapa tidak stabilnya kekuatanku? ". ucap Naruto. "yah, kami paham, kami akan membantumu mengendalikan kekuatanmu". ucap Kotori. "terimakasih, aku sangat menghargainya". ucap Naruto.

" _Akan kucoba lagi nanti, menurutku selama ini aku sudah benar cara praktek dan teori, hanya karena segel itulah hasil kerja kerasku jadi kacau, jika suara itu benar, maka seharusnya sekarang lebih mudah"._ batin Naruto.

"sebentar". ucap Kotori tiba-tiba. "Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Bukankah Shido seharusnya berkenan dengan Tohka?! ". ucap Kotori dengan ekspresi terkejut sambil memegang sebelah telinganya.

"Ada apa? ". tanya Reine. "gawat, tadi waktu berkencan dengan Tohka, Shido bertemu si Petapa dan entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, sekarang mereka terjebak di dalam gedung dengan para AST yang mengepung". jawab Kotori.

"si petapa? ". beo Naruto. "seseorang yang kau kenal sebagai Yoshinon". ucap Reine. "A-apa?! Sebenarnya berapa lama aku pingsan?! ". ucap Naruto kaget. "satu hari". jawab Reine santai.

"cih! Tolong bawa aku ke tempat Yoshino! ". ucap Naruto. "tapi, saat ini kondisi tubuhmu belum normal, sirkulasi energi milikmu masih belum stabil". ucap Kotori.

"Mana aku peduli? Yang jelas cepat antar aku! ". ucap Naruto dengan mata yang mulai bersinar biru. "perubahan ke Spirit lagi? ". gumam Reine.

"apa boleh buat, ikuti aku! ". perintah Kotori sambil berjalan keluar.

"nya-nya! Sepertinya Shido-kun lebih Menyukai Yoshinon dari pada kamu! ". ucap sebuah boneka kelinci dengan nada mengejek. "apa katamu! ". geram seorang gadis berambut violet, sedang sang laki-laki berambut biru hanya terkulai lemas mendengar ejekan dari dua makhluk abnormal itu.

"kalian ini, sudah berhenti! Kita sedang dikepung bukan?! ". ucap Shido. "diamlah!". ucap Tohka tiba-tiba.

"kau! ". Tohka yang tambah geram akhirnya merebut paksa boneka kelinci itu. Yoshino memandanginya dengan terkejut, lalu ia berusaha meraih boneka kelinci itu, karena badannya lebih pendek dari Tohka.

"kembalikan... Aku.. Mohon". ucap Yoshino. "apa? Aku hanya mau mengajaknya bicara". ucap Tohka sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka itu dan meremasnya.

" _Shido?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kondisi mental Yoshinon memburuk! "_. ucap Kotori. "T-Tohka! Aku mohon kembalikan boneka itu pada Yoshinon". ucap Shido. "kau sampai memohon? Jadi benar, gadis ini lebih penting daripada aku! ". Ucap Tohka gemetar.

"pergi saja kau! ". teriaknya sambil tak sengaja melempar boneka Yoshinon ke luar gedung. "gawat! ". gumam Shido.

"Y-yoshinon... Yoshinon". gumam Yoshino berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya. "Zadkiel! ". teriaknya. Spontan Shido dan Tohka menoleh kearah retakan yang tercipta di belakang Yoshino.

Jbrashh! Tiba-tiba seekor makhluk mirip kelinci raksasa muncul di belakangnya diserati suara raungan. Tap! Yoshino langsung melompat kearah kelinci itu lalu menaikinya.

Grr! kelinci itu menggeram lalu mengamuk dengan melepaskan hawa dingin yang sanggup memecahkan kaca, tak lupa dengan puluhan kristal-kristal es tajam mengelilinginya.

"Awas Tohka! ". teriak Shido mendorong Tohka agar terhindar dari hujanan serpihan es tajam tersebut.

" _ini gawat, ia memanggil Angel-nya! "_. ucap Kotori. "Angel? Maksudmu seperti Sandalphon? ". ucap Shido kaget.

Kelinci raksasa itu terus menggeram, ia kemudian langsung berlari keluat gedung. Namun, begitu sampai di luar gedung, ia langsung dihujani oleh rentetan tembakan.

"Yoshinon, aku akan menolongmu". gumam Naruto yang telah berada diatas suatu gedung. Sepasang manik biru bercahaya miliknya menatap tajam seekor kelinci yang berusaha ditembak jatuh oleh para ast.

Ia memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan membentuk sebuah segitiga. Presh! Aura dingin mulai menyelubunginya dan derah sekiratnya juga mulai tambah membeku.

Ia menunggu-nunggu disaat yang tepat. "Fenrir! ". ucap Naruto. Aura dingin yang tadi menyelubungi Naruto, tiba-tiba melesat ke depan membentuk sesosok kepala serigala raksasa.

Wush! Hanya sekali lewat dan hanya dalam jarak 200 meter saja,tapi apapun yang dilewati kepala serigala itu, semuanya membeku, termasuk beberapa anggota AST yang terjun bebas menjadi patung es.

"entah mengapa rasa kasihanku hilang saat memakai kekuatan ini". gumam Naruto tersenyum, tapi senyum yang aneh dan tidak pada saat seharusnya.

"tapi tidak kena". lanjut Naruto. "sialan aku harus cepat". ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian berlari melompati gedung.

Drrt! Drrt! "Kyaaah! ". erang Yoshino terbentur sebuah gedung saat menghindari tembakan itu. Drrt! Ia kemudian memacu kelincinya untuk terus berlari.

"Yoshino?! Kenapa kau tidak melawan?! ". ucap Naruto dari kejauhan, ia tidak sempat menyusul karena bagaimanapun, kecepatannya masihlah dalam standar manusia.

Drrtt! Yoshino terus menghindar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mendapati bahwa bonekanya hilang. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari arah yang ia pilih.

"h-hah? ". Yoshino terkejut saat mendapati dirinya terkepung. Drrt! Drrt! Dan setelah itu hujanan peluru-peluru kembali di terimanya.

Groaaa! Kelincinya menggeram hebat dan iapun meledak menjadi gumpalan asap dingin. "cih, menghilang? Dasar Roh pengecut". ucap seorang disana semuanya mendecih karena kehilangan jejak.

Namun, sayangnya hal itu disalah sangkakan oleh Naruto. Ia mengira Yoshino... Mati.

Zriing!? Pendar matanya semakin terang. "Y-yoshinon? ". gumamnya tidak percaya. "tsk! Sialan! ". teriaknya preshh! Butiran-butiran es disekitar Naruto mulai bersinar biru dan melayang menuju angkasa.

"Kubunuh kalian! ". teriakanya dengan tenaga yang meluap sangat beasar. Kini serpihan es dan salju dari seluruh kota mulai bersinar dan terangkat.

"apa yang terjadi? ". gumam Shido menatap serpihan es yang mulai bersinar dan melayang. Tuk! "jangan sentuh aku! ". teriak Tohka saat Shido berusaha memegang bahunya.

 _"asataga, keadaan makin buruk"_. gumam Kotori. "apa yang terjadi? Apa ini ulah Yoshinon?! ". tanya Shido.

 _"komandan! Peningkatan energi secara tidak normal terjadi pada anak itu! "_. ucap suara lain. " _apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa?! "._ ucap Kotori lagi. "anak itu? Apa maksudmu Kotori? Kotori! ". bingung Shido.

"Origami, apa-apaan es yang beterbangan ini? ". "aku tidak tahu, tapi alatku mendeteksi ada energi tidak normal yang memengaruhi tempat ini". jawab gadis berambut putih itu. "K-komandan! L-lihat diatas! ". ucap seorang Anggot ast dengan nada bergetar.

"apa maksudmu?". gumam Origami menatap langit. Ia juga langsung membulatkan matanya.

Dilangit kota Tenguu, disana terdapat pusaran awan berwarna biru bercahaya dengan serpihan es yang perlahan bergabung. Pusaran itu sangat besar hingga hampir mencangkup seluruh kota Tenguu.

"apa itu Spacequake lagi?! ". "tidak! Itu sesuatu yang lain". desas desus mulai terdengar diantara anggota ast.

Bagian tengah pusaran itu mulai meluas, membentuk seperti lubang hitam di pusatnya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat mengejutkan semua orang yang melihatnya.

Bukan sebuah ledakan atau hisapan yang keluar. Tapi, sepasang mata berwarna merah besar menatap tajam dari dalam lubang hitam itu.

Kemudian, hawa dingin keluar seperti badai dari dalam lubang itu.

" _Naruto! Yoshinon tidak mati! Ia hanya menghilang! "_. ucap Kotori saat tahu apa penyebab Naruto marah. "U-uh? A-apa? ". dengan kalimat itu, kesadaran Naruto akhirnya kembali. " _Yoshinon tidak mati, ia hanya menghilang ketika kehabisan tenaga"_. ucap Kotori lagi. "begitukah? Syukurlah! ". gumam Naruto memegang alat komunikasi rahasia di telinganya.

" _Dan juga, bisa kau hentikan teknikmu itu?"._ pinta Kotori. "teknik? ". beo Naruto menatap kearah. "whoaa! Aku yang membuat itu? ". gumam Naruto. "oke-oke, kau bisa melakukannya, hanya harus memutus sirkulasi energiku". ucap Naruto.

Benar saja, setelah ia merasakan energi yang keluar dari tubuhnya berhenti, pusaran es di langit mendadak berputar cepat dan menutup lubang hitam dengan makhluk aneh apapun itu.

Setelah lubang itu tertutup sempurna, es-es itu sudah berubah menjadi awan-awan berbentuk pusaran.

"Aku berhasil, ini adalah langkah awal untuk mengendalikan kekuatan ini, aku merasa jadi bisa mengendalikannya dengan cepat sekarang". ucap Naruto.

"huft, entah mengapa melihat mata merah itu aku jadi teringat kali pertama aku membunuh hewan buas". gumam Naruto.

"ketemu, minna! Orang ini memiliki energi roh yang besar, bisa dipastikan kalau dia ini roh, cepat bunuh dia! ". ucap seorang wanita yang merupakan kapten kru AST tersebut.

"sialan". gumam Naruto berusah berdiri. Drrt! Drrt! Tembakan-tembakan meluncur kearahnya. Jrak! Jrak! Jrak!. Namun pilar-pilar es muncul dan menahan tembakan tersebut.

"tolong berhenti dulu! ". ucap seorang gadis berambut putih sambil menatap lekat Naruto. "ada apa Origami? Dia itu Roh". ucap komandan itu.

"Naruto-san? Bukankah ia teman sekelasku? ". gumam Origami. "Tobiichi Origami? Jadi kau AST". gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat serpihan-serpihan es yang mulai jatuh dari awan.

"aku belum kalah, ini kesepmatanku, dan alam mendukungku! ". teriak Naruto. "Terimalah serangan terakhirku! Fenrir! ". teriaknya lagi.

Serpihan-serpihan es itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru, lalu hancur dan melesat membentuk kepala serigala seukuran gedung dengan mulut terbuka.

Namun, para anggota AST itu mengaktifkan teritory mereka sehingga serangan Naruto hanya membekukan teritory mereka.

Cklek! Dan sebelum ia menyadari, sebuah laser menuju kearahnya dengan cepat.

Blarrr! Atap gedung itu hancur seketika. "apa berhasil? ". gumam Origami. "tidak, dia menghilang". ucap komandang wanita itu.

"guahk! ". Naruto langsung terjatuh begitu ia baru saja dipindah paksa ke Fraxinus. "Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Shido yang baru saja muncul.

"S-shido? Uh, yah seperti kau lihat, keadanku tidak benar baik-baik saja". gumam Naruto kemudian mendudukan dirinya. "bagaiman kencanmu dengan Tohka? Kacau yah? ". ucap Naruto menghangatkan suasana.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya yah? ". balas Shido. "mau bagaimana lagi? Aku merasa kita adalah orang yang sama, diberi anugerah hal yang tidak dimiliki orang lain oleh sang pencipta, dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang seperti kita hanya memanfaatkan anugerah itu dengan baik". ucap Naruto.

"mengenai Yoshinon, dia tadi.. ". ucap Shido. "aku tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai tertekan seperti itu, tapi saat tadi aku mengejarnya, aku melihat dia tidak memegang boneka itu". ucap Naruto.

"ini kesalahanku, aku terlalu memuji Yoshinon dan tidak menyadari Tohka ada ditempat itu, ia marah dan merebut boneka kelinci yang terus mengejeknya, lalu ia tidak sengaja melemparnya". ucap Shido.

"begitu, itu bukan kesalahanmu, kau berniat baik, untuk saat ini kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Tohka dulu, masalah Yoshinon biar aku yang urus". ucap Naruto.

"tapi itu terjadi karena aku, setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu". ucap Shido.

"kau pemuda yang sangat baik, juga teman sejati, baiklah aku akan mencari Yoshinon dan kau carilah boneka itu, aku akan membantumu bila bertema Yoshinon, ia pasti sedang mencari boneka itu, aku khawatir ia diburu AST lagi". ucap Naruto.

"kau benar, dan kau juga teman yang baik, kau rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk temanmu". ucap Shido.

"hm, terim kasih, aku juga dengar kau hampir mati saat menyelamatkan Tohka, tapi kau sekarang tidak sendiri, aku akan membantumu mulai sekarang ". ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan menyodorkan kepalan tangannya.

"tentu Naruto! Ayo kita selamatkan para Roh lagi! ". ucap Shido. Tuk! Dan saat kedua kepalan tangan bertemu, isi hati kedua belah sahabat akan terbaca.

 **"Ck, Padahal tadi hampir saja bagianku keluar!"**. " **Grrr!".**

To be continued...

Apakah terlalu panjang? , gomen kalau adegan battlenya kurang memuaskan, soalnya ini masih awal dan anime ini juga menitik beratkan pada adegan Date.

Dan soal kekuatan Naruto dari mana asalnya, mungkin akan saya ungkap di chapter 4 atau diatasnya.

Dan saya akan terus mengharap masukan dari reader semuanya, fict ini masih banyak kekuarangannya.

See you next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

"huh, akhirnya belanja akhir bulan selesai juga". ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja turun dari kereta. "lelah sekali setelah belanja di Kaikan dan Yobodashi". gumamnya.

Yah, Naruto saat ini telah selesai melakukan kegiatan belanja akhir bulannya. Ia menenteng sebuah tas punggung yang terlihat penuh dan sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan tersenyum bahwa ia tidak melupakan satu bendapun yang telah ia tulis.

"hm, beberapa komik keluaran terbaru, beberapa DvD film baru rilis, dan keyboard dan mouse baru, ah juga beberapa game keluaran terbaru, syurukrlah aku tidak lupa seperti bulan lalu". lanjutnya sambil bersenandung.

"perjalanan dari Akhibara kali ini cukup melelahkan". gumamnya. Naruto memang pergi ke Akhibara setiap akhir bulannya, ia selalu membeli komik maupun game yang baru dirilis. Tapi kali ini ia membeli fim juga karena Pesanan Shido.

"baiklah, sekarang aku akan kerumah Shido dulu". gumam Naruto menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Brum! Dengan taksi itu, Naruto akhirnya berangkat dari stasiun kota Tenguu menuju ke rumah Shido. Di dalam mobil ia hanya menatap layar smartphonenya dalam diam.

"aneh ya nak? Padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah, tapi kenyatannya seperti akan turun hujan, belakangan ini cuaca juga sering tidak normal". ucap supir taksi itu.

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi paman, bukankah manusia hanya bisa memperkirakan". ucap Naruto. " _yah, dan mungkin saja Yoshinon yang menyebabkan ini, kemarin aku terlalu lelah untul mencarinya"_. Batin Naruto.

Cuaca yang semakin dingin memaksa Naruto untuk memakai jaket orangenya. Ia juga menyiapkan sebuah payung kecil berwarna orange. Ia memang suka warna orange.

"Paman! Tolong berhenti!". teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "ada apa nak? ". tanya sopir taksi itu. Naruto langsung memakai tas punggungnya dan memegang kopernya. Ia mengirim SMS singkat ke seseorang.

"paman, sampai disini saja, ini uangnya! Ambil saja kembaliannya! ". ucap Naruto menyerahkan uang itu lalu berlari menuju sebuah gang sempit.

"huh, dasar anak jaman sekarang". gumam sopir taksi itu lalu pergi mencari penumpang selanjutnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Naruto berlari tanpa memerdulikan hujan yang mulai mengguyur dirinya. Yah, ia sampai disebuah gang sempit.

Dan disanalah ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian hijau tengah merunduk dan mengais sesuatu seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Yoshinon! ". ucap Naruto spontan. Gadis itu langsung kaget, ia hendak beranjak berlari, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Naruto, ia langsung terdiam.

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, dan juga, sepertinya bonekamu hilang yah? ". ucap Naruto. Yoshinon langsung terkejut dan berlari kearah Naruto ia memegang baju Naruto.

"kamu sedang mencarinya yah? ". tanya Naruto. Yoshinon hanya mengangguk gugup. "yah, sebenarnya aku ingin menolongmu kemarin, tapi kamu terlalu cepat sehingga aku tidak bisa menyusulmu, maafkan aku yah? ". ucap Naruto.

Yoshinon hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia tidak setuju demgan pernyataan Naruto.

"baiklah, meskipun aku lelah, aku akan membantumu mencarikan boneka itu, tapi sebelumnya, pakai saja payung ini.. Yoshinon! ". ucap Naruto menyerahkan payung orange itu.

"aku sudah basah, jadi payung sudah tidak berguna lagi buatku, selain itu hujan bisa saja menyegarkan tubuhku". ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Yoshinon menerimanya dengan bingung, namun akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"A-Arigatou, s-sebenarnya, namaku bukan Yoshinon.. Namaku adalah Yoshino, Yoshinon adalah temanku". ucap Yoshino. "begitu, jadi jadi aku bukan hanya akan menyelamatkan sebuah boneka, tapi juga teman". ucap Naruto.

ia kemudian memegang pundak Yoshino. "kalau begitu artinya, aku memiliki dua teman baru, Yoshino dan Yoshinon". ucap Naruto tersenyum Dan Yoshino hanya menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

klik! Naruto segera mengangkat teleponnya saat ia rasakan bergetar. " _begitu, kau berhasil menemukan Yoshinon, bahkan berbicara dengannya, saat ini Shido tengah mencari boneka itu"_. ucap suara perempuan.

"begitu, bagaimana hubungan Shido dengan Tohka? ". tanya Naruto. " _belum terlalu baik, tapi saat ini Reine tengah melakukan pembicaraan agar Tohka mengerti, kami akan berusaha mencari rekaman tentang boneka itu"_. ucap Kotori.

"hm, tolongyah! Rasanya kaki-kakiku mau mati". ucap Naruto. " _serahkan padaku, kau lakukan tugasmu, dan aku rasa dengan sifat dewasamu itu, tidak perlu ada pilihan seperti Shido, jadi kami akan fokus pada masalah bonekanya"_. ucap Kotori.

"terima kasih, sampaikan pada Shido kalau kami berada dalam jarak yang dekat". gumam Naruto. Sementara Yoshino hanya memandanginya bingung.

"baiklah, ayo kita cari bonekamu di lokasi kemarin, kebetulan tidak jauh dari sini". ucap Naruto walaupun ia bersusah payah membawa barang-barangnya.

"ne, Yoshino, apakah kau ingat pemuda berambut biru kemarin? ". tanya Naruto. "S-shido-san? ". ucap Yoshino. "hm, dia itu baik, dia adalah teman sejati menurutku". ucap Naruto.

"b-betul, k-kemarin ia menolong Yoshino yang hampir terjatuh". ucap Yoshino lirih. "hampir terjatuh? Kau ini cukup ceroboh ya". ucap Naruto sementara Yoshino hanya menundukan kepala.

"tapi, aku ingin kau mengerti satu hal, Tohka, maksudku perempuan berambut violet kemarin hanya tidak sengaja melempar Yoshinon, sebagai manusia aku mengerti perasaanya, ia hanya tidak ingin Shido mengabaikannya, itu wajar sebagai perasaan seorang wanita kepada seorang laki-laki". ucap Naruto.

"s-sebenarnya aku juga t-tidak enak waktu Yoshinon menggoda gadis itu, ada ekspresi rasa sakit yang kulihat". ucap Yoshino. "aku senang kau mengerti, kau adalah anak yang baik, aku ingin melindungimu". ucap Naruto

Mendengar itu, Yoshino tambah memerah. "aku diajari satu hal sejak kecil, saat kau menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai penderitaan sama sepertimu, maka ia akan menjadi teman yang baik bagimu". ucap Naruto.

"dan juga, bisakah aku mengetahui, bagimu, Yoshinon itu.. Seperti apa? ". tanya Naruto. "... Yoshinon adalah panutanku, berbeda denganku yang lemah dan tidak tahan sendirian, di adalah sosok yang kuat, dia sosok yang kuimpikan, dia adalah pahlawanku". ucap Yoshino.

"begitu yah? Mendengar ceritamu aku juga teringat masa kecilku, sejak umur 4 tahun aku hidup sendiri, meski aku tahu ada orang yang melindungiku dari jauh, memang benar, hidup sendirian itu menyakitkan". jeda Naruto.

"tapi paling tidak, kesendirian itu membuatku mengerti bagaimana berharganya seorang teman, bagaimana memahami perasaan orang lain, dan karena kesendirian itu pula, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungi temanku". ucap Naruto.

"n-naruto-san adalah orang y-yang pemberani". puji Yoshino. _"bagus Naruto, suasana hatinya meningkat, pertahankan itu"_. ucap Kotori dari pesan yang dibaca Naruto.

"huft, aku tidak bermaksud meningkatkan suasana hatinya, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan". ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan bonekanya? ". ketik Naruto lalu mengirimkannya ke Kotori. Ia kemudian menyimpan handphonenya. "Yoshino, kita sudah sampai, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari sana? ". ucap Naruto menunjuk bagian gedung yang roboh.

"uhn". angguk Yoshino. Mereka mulai mencari, walau dalam hujan, ia masih membantu Yoshino untuk mencari boneka itu, bahkan tak jarang Naruto harus terjun ke tempat sampah untuk mencarinya.

Sementara itu di Fraxinus

"Komandan, hasil analisa mengenai tubuh Naruto-san sudah keluar, apakah anda ingin melihatnyaaa~?". tanya Kannazuki.

"hm, baiklah! Tunjukkan hasilnya! ". perintah Kotori. Dan di layar besar didepannya, ditampilkan skema tubuh Naruto dengan bergai warna didalamnya.

Di pinggiran tubuhnya, terdapat warna-warna beragam, hijau, biru gelap, biru cerah, coklat, dan merah. Dan dibagian tengahnya terdapat suatu bulatan tidak berwarna. "bagaimana dengan cara kerja sirkulasi energinya? ". tanya Kotori.

"anda tidak akan percaya, ini sangat menakjubkan". ucap Kannazuki sambil memencet tombol lain.

Disana ditampilkan bulatan tidak berwarna tadi, dikelilingi oleh bulatan-bulatan berwarna tadi. Diantara mereka terdapat garis halus seperti jalur-jalur yang saling berhubungan dan bertemu pada pusatnya.

Walau berhubungan, laju tempo perputaran itu sangat teratur sehingga tidak ada energi yang saling bertabrakan. "hebat, benar-benar seperti sistim tata surya, aku tidak tahu ada manusia yang mampu menahan kekuatan ini". ucap Kotori.

"hm, jika ia memang manusia normal sebelumnya, seharusnya ia tidak mampu menahan kekuatan sebesar itu". ucap Kannazuki. "jadi maksudmu? ". balas Kotori.

"kemungkinan, Naruto-san sejak lahir adalah seorang Spirit, tapi kita juga tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa dia juga memiliki tubuh manusia biasa, jadi bisa disimpulkan". jeda Kannazuki.

"aku paham, jadi kemungkinan besar, Naruto memiliki orang tua yang salah satunya adalah seorang spirit? ". ucap Kotori. "benar, kemungkinan besar ia adalah seorang setengah manusia dan setengah spirit". ucap Kannazuki.

"komandan! Kami sudah menemukan rekaman mengenai boneka roh itu! ". ucap Kawagoe.

"bagus! Hubungkan aku dengan Shido". ucap Kotori. "hai". "Shido! Shido! ". panggil Kotori.

Sementara itu ditempat Shido.

"ada apa Kotori? ". tanya Shido. _"kami sudah menemukan rekaman bonekanya,tapi ada satu masalah"_. ucap Kotori. "apa itu? ". tanya Shido.

 _"masalahnya adalah boneka itu diambil oleh Tobiichi Origami kemarin"_. ucap Kotori. " _begitu, jadi diambil oleh Origami? Aku cukup dekat dengan apartmentnya"_. ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia memaka alat komunikasi yang ia kira lupa membawanya.

"e-eh? Naruto?! ". kaget Shido. "kau sudah kembali dari Akhibara?! ". ucap Shido. " _aku kesana hanya untuk menghadiri pameran otaku dan game terbaru_ ". ucap Naruto. " _baiklah kita kesampingkan dulu pembicaraan kalian, dan Naruto jangan pergi ke apartmen Origami, saat ini Shido bahkan didepannya, jadi tetap alihkan perhatian Yoshinon dan biarkan Shido mengambilnya"_. ucap Kotori.

" _aku baru mempelajarinya kemarin sih, tapi akan kukirimkan bantuan untukmu! "_. ucap Naruto sebelum akhirnya mematikan alat komunikasinya.

"baiklah, percayakan saja padaku, Naruto! ". ucap Shido. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju apartment Origami.

"uh, apa alasan yang sebaiknya aku pakai? ". gumam Shido. Pak! Pak! Tiba-tiba suara kepakan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas saat seekor burung dara mendarat di bahunya.

"ini terbuat dari.. Es? ". gumam Shido menyentuh badan burung dara itu. Ia juga menemukan secarik kertas. " _bawa burung es ini, katakan saja sebagai hadiah untuk Tobiichi, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah menemukan bonekanya dan menyerahkan burung es ini"_. tulis Naruto.

"baiklah, kurasa bentuknya cukup detail dan artistik". gumam Shido memegang burung es yang sepertinya sudah kembali menjadi benda mati.

Shido memencet tombol. "siapa? ". tanya sebuah suara."ini aku, Itsuka Shido". ucap Shido. Dan setelah itu, sebuah pintu otomatis disana langsung terbuka.

Shido menghela nafas panjang lalu bergegas memasuki pintu itu lalu menaiki sebuah lift. "Apa benar bonekanya ada di Origami? ". tanya Shido. _"tentu saja, kami sudah memastikannya, oh! Apa Naruto memberimu burung es? Cepat berikan lalu temukan dan setelah itu segera pergi, aku punya perasaan Naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu"_. ucap Kotori.

"entahlah tapi-". ucapan Shido berhenti saat ia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan alat komunikasinya. "Kotori?! Kotori?! ". ucap Shido. "apa sinyalnya terputus? ". gumamnya. "sial, menghadapi Origami lebih sulit daripada menghadapi Tohka". ucap Shido.

Ia sampai didepan pintu apartment Origami, ia baru saja akan menekan bel. Tapi Origami sudah membukakan pintunya tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? ". gugup Shido saat melihat Origami memakai pakaian maid yang cukup manis ditambah wajah polosnya. "Y-yo". ucap Shido sambil mengangkat burung es pemberian Naruto.

Back to Naruto.

"t-tidak ketemu... ". ucap Yoshino sedih. "tenanglah Yoshino, Yoshinon pasti akan ketemu kok, aku sudah menyebar beberapa burung-burung es di sekitar sini". hibur Naruto.

"N-naruto-san, s-sebenarnya mengapa kau membantuku? ". ucap Yoshino sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. "sudah kubilang kalau kita ini teman bukan? Yoshino dan Yoshinon adalah temanku juga, dan aku tidak perlu alasan untuk menolong temanku". ucap Naruto.

"N-naruto-san sangat pemberani, Naruto-san mirp dengan Yoshinon". ucap Yoshino.

Kruyuuk! Tiba-tiba suara kelaparan terdengar. "Ne, Yoshino kau lapar? ". tanya Naruto. Yoshino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi sepertinya perutnya tidak sepakat dengan otaknya.

"baiklah, duduklah disitu". gumam Naruto menuju kearah kopernya. "untung benda ini kedap air". gumamnya membuka koper yang isinya adalah sebuah kompor kecil, makanan ringan, beberapa makanan yang ia beli dari Akhibara dan tentunya, beberapa cup ramen.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu lalu mendekat kearah Yoshino. "makanlah Oyakodon ini, aku membelinya di Akhibara tadi". ucap Naruto menyerahkan Oyakodon itu. "t-terimakasih". ucap Yoshino gugup sambil menerima Oyakodon itu dan memakannya perlahan.

Sementara Naruto, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kompor kecil dan sebuah cup ramen. Dengan santai ia menciptakan air dari es yang ia ciptakan lalu memasaknya diatas kompor yang sudah menyala.

Yoshino terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. "hehe, maaf Yoshino, gadis seumuranmu tidak baik makan ramen". ucap Naruto menyeduh ramennya dan memakannya dengan cepat.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua makan di samping gedung itu dengan Yoshino yang dibawah payung dan Naruto dibawah... Es.

Unknown palace

 **"sampai kapan mereka akan begini? "**. " **Kau benar, dimana para gadis robot itu? Ayolah cepat muncul dan lakukan pertarungan! ".**

 **"Hei, hei kalian berdua, tidak adakah yang kalian pikirkan selain pertarungan? ". "diam kau! Pikiranku bukan tentang pertarungan tetapi-". "yah-yah, apapun yang kau pikirkan, tidak beda jauh dari pertarungan"**

 **"hoi! Jangan bicara terus, kalian menganggu tidur singkatku! ". "tidur singkat ndasmu!". "sudahlah, jika memang diperlukan, kita lihat saja nanti".**

Back To Naruto.

Sembari memerhatikan Yoshino makan, Naruto diam-diam mengubungi Kotori. " _bagaimana bonekanya? "_. " _haah, apartment Origami meledak, itu ulahmu bukan? Saat ini Shido tengah menuju ke tempatmu"_. ucap Kotori.

 _"itu hanya ledakan uap es saja, tidak ada unsur merusak, hanya menimbulkan keterkejutan"_. ucap Naruto.

"Yoshino, aku rasa aku mendapatkan tanda dari salah satu burung es ku". ucap Naruto. "b-benarkah? ". ucap Yoshino berbinar. "baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku akan membereskan-Duarrrr!

"Kyaah! ". ucap Yoshino terlempar dan kesakitan.

 **"Akhirnya... "**

"k-kalian". ucap Yoshino terkejut melihat segerombolan AST. Cklek! Yoshino sangat ketakutan ketika berbagai macam senjata tengah tertodong kearahnya.

Ia meringis merasakan kaki kirinya terkilir. Ia kemudian melihat kearah tempat Naruto sebelumnya berdiri, tapi yang tersisa hanyalah koper yang hancur dan terbakar.

Perasaan itu kembali lagi... Yoshino merasa ia sedang sendirian saat ini, tidak ada Yoshinon ataupun Naruto yang menghiburnya.

"Zadkiel! ". dengan frustasi, Ia memanggil Angelnya yaitu berupa sosok kelinci raksasa. Ia langsung menaikinya dan berlari menjauh. "kejar dia, jangan sampai lolos untuk yang ketiga kalinya! ". ucap salah satu personel AST itu.

"uakh! ". Akibat ledakan, tadi Naruto terlempar cukup jauh dan berakhir dengan menabrak sebuah tiang gedung hingga roboh. "ukh, sakit sekali". leguhnya. "sepertinya tulang rusukku ada yang patah".

Groaaa! Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan seekor kelinci raksasa sedang menghindari berbagai macam tembakan.

"Yoshino? Apa selalu seperti ini? Apa gunanya aku memiliki kekuatan ini jika aku tidak bisa melindungi temanku?! ". ucap Naruto frustasi.

Ia berusaha bangkit, tetapi rasa sakit yang hebat menyerang bagian dada dan punggungnya. "ukh". erang Naruto.

 **"Astaga, para gadis robot itu sudah tiba! Apa yang kau tunggu?! Bertarunglah! ". "hei bodoh! Ia sedang terluka parah!". "ia tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri". "minggir kalian! Jangan banyak bacot! akan kubantu dia".**

"A-apa? ". gumam Naruto merasakan energi didalam tubuhnya mulai menyebar dan memberikan rasa dingin yang sanggup menghilangkan rasa sakit Naruto.

Ia juga merasakan energi itu terus bertambah dan bertambah, kemudian memadat. Naruto memjamkan matanya mengikuti sebuah naluri yang ada di otaknya.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. Aura biru dingin menguar hebat dari tubuhnya. Manik sapphirenya telah menjadi manik biru menyala. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

Awan tiba-tiba menghitam. Petir-petir mulai bersahutan. Awan-awan yang menghitam diseluruh langit Tenguu dengan cepat berubah warna menjadi biru muda.

Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membekukan seluruh awan yang ada di langit kota Tenguu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi otaknya seolah membimbingnya melakukan hal itu.

Kretek! Kretek! Seperti kemarin, awan yang membeku itu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan berkumpul membentuk pusaran.

"ini! Jangan-jangan! ". kaget beberapa anggota AST mengalihkan pandangannya keatas. Sring! Sepasang mata merah tajam terbuka di bagian tengah pusaran. Puluhan petir juga bersahutan dari sana.

"komandan! Peningkatan energi Naruto-san sangat besar, ini bahkan lebih besar dari milik Tohka ataupun spirit itu! ". ucap Kannazuki. "apa?! apakah ini berbahaya? ". tanya Kotori.

"entahlah, tapi energi ini sangat stabil, aku belum pernah melihat energi sebesar ini dan sangat stabil". balas Kannazuki.

Zuuz! Blarr! Pilar cahaya berwarna biru turun dengan sangat cepat ke kota Tenguu. Zuuuz! Kretak! Hawa dingin menyebar dan membekukan seluruh kota. Beberapa anggota AST terpental terkena hempasan hawa dingin itu.

"ukh! ". erang Shido terlempar ke sebuah pagar di sebuah atap. "kau tidak apa-apa? Shido? ". tanya seorang wanita. "ukh, T-tohka? ". gumam Shido. Ia terkejut melihat penampilan Tohka dengan seragam siswi Raizen dan tambahan sedikit pernak-pernik Astral Dress yang diketahui Shido saat Tohka masih menjadi Roh.

"apa itu? ". gumam salah satu anggota AST. "tetap waspada! ". ucap Origami memegang erat perlatan canggihnya. "Origami benar! Yang lainnya pertahankan si petapa itu! ". ucap komandan AST.

pilar cahaya itu tepatnya mendarat di belakang Naruto. Groaaa! Dan setelah itu, tampaklah seekor Naga astral sukuran dua kali Fraxinus. Dengan mata merah menyala.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa tidak terkejut dengan seekor naga astral berukuran besar yang melayang-layang di belakangnya. Ekspresinya dingin dan mengeras, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa kasihan pada para 'musuhnya' saat ini.

"i-itu, Naga? ". kaget Shido. "Naga? Apa itu? ". tanya Tohka mengadap Shido. "d-dibelakangmu! ". tunjuk Shido dengan wajah kaget. "apa? ". gumam Tohka berbalik. Dan ia langsung terkejut saat melihat seekor makhluk panjang melayang di depannya dengan tatapan ganas.

"Groaa! ". naga itu mengeluarkan teriakan yang sangat mengerikan. Tap! Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin melompat kearah para AST. Naga itu mengikutinya dan memasukan Naruto kedalam kepalanya.

"j-jangan takut! Tembak pengendalinya! ". teriak seorang anggota AST meluncurkan tembakan kearah Naruto yang berada dalam kepala Naganya.

"Groa! ". Naga itu mengaum keras dan berhenti sejenak. . Blup! Blup! Titik-titik air terbentuk disekitar naga itu. Tapi, Naga itu membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah percikan listrik.

"terima ini! ". Naruto berucap dengan dingin. Blup! Titik-titik air yang jumlahnya puluhan itu melesat kearah para AST yang menghadangnya. Bzzzt! Seiring dengan laser listrik yang keluar dari naga itu dan menyambar Titik-titik air yang menyebabkannya mejadi lebih berbahaya.

"jangan bertahan! Tembaki Titik-titik air itu! ". teriak seorang anggota AST. Drrt! Drrt! Dan mereka yang bertugas menghadang Naruto mulai menembaki titik-titik air yang melesat bersama aliran listrik itu denga senapan-senapan canggih yang mereka miliki.

Blar! Blar! Blar! Titik-titik air itu meledak saat berhadapan dengan peluru-peluru yang keluar dari senapan-senapan anggota AST.

"Naruto? ". gumam Shido mengenali orang yang mengendalikan naga itu. "lawanmu aku, Princess! ". ucap Origami menyerang Tohka.

"cih, merepotkan seperti biasa! ". tangkis Tohka dengan Sandalphonnya. "u-ukh! ". erang Yoshino berusaha melepaskan ikatan jaring elektrik yang meringkusnya.

Dalam kepala naganya, Naruto melirik keatas. Kumpulan awan yang berubah menjadi serpihan es masih melayang-layang tak tentu arah diatas sana. "Groaa! ". Naga astral itu kembali mengaum.

Dan serpihan-serpihan es diatas langit mulai mencair kembali. "aku akan menyelesaikan ini". gumam Naruto. "Groaa! ". Naga astral itu mengaum keras.

Naruto melompat keluar dari kepala Naganya. Sementara naga itu melesat terbang kearah langit. Awan-awan lain dari luar kota Tenguu berkumpul.

Tap! Naruto yang baru mendarat langsung dihadiahi tembakan-tembakan dari para AST. Awan-awan yang datang dari luar kota itu telah menutupi langit kota Tenguu seutuhnya.

"Dragonic Ice Stream-First Shot! ". gumam Naruto menjentikan jarinya. Ctik! Zuuz! Dan tiba-tiba beberapa laser biru turun secepat cahaya dari atas langit.

Kretek! Dan dengan itu, semua peluru dan beberapa anggota AST yang berada dihadapan Naruto tiba-tiba terkena laser biru itu dan langsung membeku.

Bruk! Naruto menatap dingin kearah beberpa tubuh manusia beku yang jatuh dihadapannya. "Groaa! ". Ia tersadar dan melihat kearah Yoshino yang sedang berusaha membebaskan diri.

Tap! Naruto melompati atap-atap gedung seperti seorang ninja, tapi tujuannya adalah tempat Shido yang membawa boneka kelinci itu.

"tunggu! Aku tid-Second Shot! ". potong Naruto. Dan sinar biru secepat cahaya kembali turun dan membekukan seorang AST yang berusaha menghadang Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Naruto akhirnya sampai ke tempat Shido. "Naruto! ". ucap Shido. "Shido! Kau membawa bonekanya bukan? ". tanya Naruto. "y-ya, ini! ". ucap Shido memberikan boneka Yoshinon.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat Tohka dan Origami yang sedang berduel diatas sana.

"Naruto". panggil Shido. "apa? ". tanya Naruto. "tolong selamatkan Yoshino! Biar masalah Tohka dan Origami menjadi urusanku". ucap Shido. "aku tahu, akan kuselamatkan dia! ". ucap Naruto kembali melesat melompati atap menuju kearah Yoshino.

Cklek! Namun disana tampaknya sudah ada beberapa anggota AST dan komandannya yang sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka untuk mengeksekusi Yoshino. "u-ukhh, Y-Yoshinon! ". gumam Yoshino beruraikan air mata.

Groaa! Kelinci itu merespon kesedihan Yoshino, ia menambah tenaganya untuk menghancurkan jaring elektrik itu.

"mau membunuh Yoshino? Tidak akan kubiarkan! ". ucap Naruto. "Third Shot! ". Zuuz! Dan dua dari anggota AST itu langsung membeku. "cih, kekuatanku mulai berkurang". gumam Naruto.

"terima ini! Final-Shoot! ". ucap Naruto. Sinar biru di matanya makin menguat dan ekspresi sangat dingin terpasang di wajah Naruto. Kepala Naga astral itu kembali menyembul dari balik awan dan membuka mulutnya. Sebuah bola yang beriak mirip air dengan aura dingin serta percikan listrik tercipta di depan mulut Naga itu.

Groaa! Zadkiel yang telah berhasil membebaskan dirinya langsung melesat pergi. "kita kejar dia! ". ucap komandan AST akan beranjak. "k-komandan, l-lihat! ". tunjuk seorang anggota dengan nada bergetar menatap sebuah laser tiga elemen meluncur kearahnya.

"T-territory! ". ucap para AST itu berusaha menahan serangan Naruto.

Deg! "a-apa yang aku lakukan?! ". gumam Naruto. Tenaganya mulai menurun dengan cepat seiring sinar matanya yang mulai menghilang. " **sialan, dari dalam sini hanya sejauh ini yang dapat aku keluarkan".** Zuuz! Laser itu terbelah saat akan melewati para AST itu sehingga mereka selamat dari maut.

"sial, aku hampir saja membunuh mereka". gumam Naruto. "apa yang terjadi? Kenapa laser itu melewati kita? ". tanya seorang anggota AST sambil menatap ngeri permukaan kota yang tadi terkena laser itu. Gosong berasap dan kemudian membeku.

"F-fourth Sh-shoot! ". ucap Naruto memaksakan kekuatannya. Zuuz! Dan setelah itu laser es kembali meluncur dan membekukan seluruh anggota AST dihadapannya.

Tohka dengan lincah melesat kesaa kemari menghindari tembakan-tembkan yang dilepaskan oleh Origami. "heyaa! ". ia menghantamkan Sandalphon tepat didepan kepala Origami yang sayangnya hanya mengenai territorynya.

Mereka tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pusaran es yang melindungi Yoshino. Ia berlari kearah pusaran itu sambil membawa boneka Yoshinon.

"komandan, tekanan energi Naruto-san mulai menurun drastis saat ini, kalau dibiarkan menembus pusaran es itu, maka.. ". gumam Kannazuki.

"N-Naruto! Jangan sembarangan! Energi dan tubuhmu mulai melemah saat ini! Jika kau melanjutkannya kau bisa mati! ". ucap Kotori.

 _"maaf, aku melakukan ini demi seseorang yang sudah menjadi temanku, meski tubuhku dihancurkan sampai ke bagian terkecil, asal boneka ini kembali kepada Yoshino, aku tidak masalah, selain itu... Aku sudah berjanji"._ ucapan Naruto yang bergema melalu speaker di ruang komando Fraxinus sukses membungkam seluruh manusia disana.

Naruto berlari menembus pusaran es dengan membawa boneka Yoshinon. "u-ukh, pusaran yang cukup kuat". gumam Naruto membentuk sebuah pelindung.

Walau begitu, masih ada saja beberapa es yang mengenai dirinya. Bahkan ada beberapa pula yang menembus tubuh Naruto dan mengakibatkan luka yang cukup serius.

"huh, akhirnya ". gumamnya saat ia merasa sudah sampai di tengah, ia melihat kelinci raksasa itu dengan Yoshino yang menangis di atasnya.

Walaupun sampai disana, keadaan tubuh Naruto 'sangat mengenaskan' sebelah tangannya hilang dan tubuhnya penuh lubang. Meski begitu, entah mengapa tidak ada setetespun darah yang keluar.

"Y-yoshino". panggil Naruto. Yoshino segera menoleh dan melihat Naruto dengan keadaan yang sangat parah tapi dengan sebelah tangan yang tersisa, ia masih memegang Yoshinon.

Yoshino langsung berlari kearah Naruto, tapi begitu dia sampai ia langsung menutup mukanya. "m-maafkan a-aku". ucapnya sesenggukan. "untuk apa? Aku sudah membawa Yoshinon, jangan menangis okey? ". ucap Naruto.

"t-tapi, t-tubuhmu terluka sampai seperti itu, i-itu semua karena a-". ucapan Yoshino terpotong oleh tangan kecil Yoshinon yang menutupi bibirnya, yang menggerakkannya adalah Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini tidak sakit hanya se-". Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh mengelilinginya. Yah, sebuah aura berwarna kehitaman mengelilingi Naruto.

Kemudian aura itu mengisi lubang-lubang luka yang ada pada tubuhnya, tidak berhenti, aura gelap itu berkumpul di lengan kiri Naruto dan membentuk sebuah tangan lagi disana.

Dan kini, tubuh Naruto kembali utuh tanpa luka parah sedikitpun. " **Merepotkan saja"**.

"ini, kekuatan kegelapan? ". gumam Naruto. Tapi ia langsung menyerahkan Yoshinon pada Yoshino.

"yatta! Aku tertolong berkat Naruto-kun! ". ucap Boneka kelinci itu langsung berceloteh ria begitu terpasang di tangan Yoshino.

"terima kasih, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya". ucap Yoshino.

" _perasaanya sudah sangat menyukaimu, lakukan tugasmu sekarang, Naruto! " ._ ucap Kotori tiba-tiba.

"W-what? B-baiklah". gumam Naruto. "ne, Yoshino, aku ada satu permintaan, bolehkah? ". tanya Naruto.

"a-apa itu? ". tanya Yoshino. "b-bolehkah aku, m-menciummu? ". tanya Naruto gugup. "i-i-itu... ". kaget Yoshino menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"dengan begitu aku bisa menyegel sebagian kekuatanmu, kau tidak perlu takut lagi akan lepas kendali ataupun disakiti".ucap Naruto. "aku akan melindungimu". lanjutnya tersenyum lembut.

Yoshino terkejut mendengar hal itu, walaupun dengan wajah memerah, akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoshino yang sudah semerah tomat.

Dan akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. **"Akhir yang bahagia bukan? ". "naif, tapi ini sesuai harapanku, bocah ini berkembang seperti yang diharapkan"**.

Tapi Naruto tahu diri, setelah dirasa cukup, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yoshino. Dan bersamaan dengan pusaran es dan kelinci raksasa yang mulai menghilang.

Deg! Deg! Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba menggelap sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan di alam bawah sadarnya.

Kali ini ia bisa melihat jelas pilar cahaya itu, lingkaran hijau bertuliskan aksara kuno Zadkiel perlahan retak-retak hingga akhirnya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

Naruto terkejut melihatnya. Kretak! Kretak! Naruto kembali dikejutkan oleh dua lingakaran lainnya yang juga retak, walau retakannya masih cukup kecil.

"Sandalphon dan Camael?". gumam Naruto. Deg! Tapi kesadarannya kembali ditarik menuju dunia nyata.

"ukh". Naruto terbagun dan mendapati Yoshino dihadapannya... Telanjang.

"ne, Naruto-kun ternyata mesum juga". ucap Yoshinon.

"ini saatnya! ".

Tapi saat pusaran itu menghilang sepenuhnya, sebuah laser Berwarna hijau melesat kearah Yoshino dan Naruto. "a-apa?! ". kaget Naruto, kekuatannya sudah habis terkuras kali ini, kalau sampai terkena bisa gawat. "Naruto-san! ". ucap Yoshino ketakutan sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

Laser itu begitu dekat, sampai akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. "Naruto! Yoshino! ". teriak Shido dari kejauhan. "sial tidak akan sempat! ". ucap Tohka melayang cepat kearah Naruto.

Deg! Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan ada bagian kekuatannya yang keluar. Buagh! Tiba-tiba laser terbelah saat melewati Naruto.

"A-apa? ". kaget semua orang disana. "heh? Hanya segini? Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Naruto". ucap seseorang. "siap-bagaimana bisa?! ". shok Naruto melihat sosok yang melindunginya.

Yah, disana tepat didepan Naruto berdiri sosok remaja berambut pirang tengah menampar laser dengan tangan yang dilapisi aura hitam. "yo, akhirnya aku bisa keluar". ucap sosok itu.

"tidak mungkin! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! ". ucap Naruto. "tenanglah, aku tidak akan dan tidak bisa menyakitimu, aku adalah salah satu wujud kekuatan yang ada pada dirimu, Naruto Darkness". ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah kekuatan kegelapan Naruto itu.

" **dia itu, dia benar-benar melakukannya? ". "haah, dia itu meyukai orang yang mempunyai sifat seperti Naruto, kau tahu? Dia tidak benar-benar kegalapan itu". "yah". "heh? Jangan seenaknya menuduh, memangya kalian ingat siapa kita ini sebenarnya? ".**

"dari pada itu, pergilah kerumah Shido atau ke Fraxinus atau toko pakaian, kau terlihat seperti penjahat kelamin saat ini". Seringai Darkness. Setelah itu, ia menghilang bersamaan dengan laser yang juga menghilang.

 **Gimana? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, dan juga sebenarnya saya mau post chapter ini seminggu lalu, tapi ada kegiatan pameran di sekolah saya sehingga harus tertunda.**

 **Next : A Brother from the past, Mysterious man with Sharingan.**


	4. Mysterious Man With Sharingan

1 month later

Naruto benar-benar mengalami saat-saat paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Saking bersejarahnya, ia juga hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak gara-gara ia mengetahui bahwa ada sosok-sosok lain yang menghuni tubuhnya.

Bukan hanya satu, tapi lima! Ada lima sosok yang setiapnya mewakili element Naruto. Dan payahnya saat Naruto menanyai mereka ini siapa, mereka hanya menjawab kalau mereka sudah ada sejak Naruto terlahir.

Bisa dikatakan, kelima sosok itu juga... Amnesia atau hilang ingatan mengapa mereka bisa berada dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dalam satu bulan ini, Naruto berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan bimbingan kelima sosok itu.

Ia juga 'dipaksa' pindah ke rumah Shido dengan alasan menjaga perasaan roh yang ia segel. Terlebih, Shido juga membantu dengan menggunakan kelemahan Naruto agar ia mau tinggal di rumahnya.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, masih tertidur dengan keadaan kamar yang kacau. Konsol game maupun dvd film berserakan, layar monitor yang masih menyala dengan tulisan 'Game Over' dan juga dua buah cangkir kopi yang kosong.

Seperti biasa, Shido bertugas menyiapkan makanan, Tohka dan Yoshino biasanya membantu sebisanya dan untuk Naruto, ia biasa berbelanja.

Sambil mengiris wortel, Shido melirik jam di dekatnya. "sudah jam 7?". gumamnya santai, hari ini minggu jadi ia bisa bersantai di rumah... Mungkin(?).

Sementara di ruang tengah, Kotori tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton Tv, tak lupa dengan permen kesukaanya.

"yaay! Sarapan! Sarapan! ". teriak Tohka yang baru saja datang dari rumah yang dibangun oleh Ratatoskr untuk tempat tinggal para Spirit, Naruto juga termasuk didalamnya.

Tohka diikuti Yoshino, ia kelihatan cukup segar. "s-selamat pagi! ". ucap Yoshino. "Tohka, Yoshino! Selamat pagi! ". ucap Kotori. "Shido! Apa sarapannya sudah siap?!". ucap Tohka.

"sebentar lagi, sebelum itu, kalian bisa membangunkan Naruto? ". ucap Shido mengangkat sebuah panci. "lagi? Baiklah boss! ". ucap Tohka bersemangat kembali ke rumah para spirit.

Sementara itu Naruto masih tertidur tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Ia kantuk berat, ia baru saja menonton film yang baru ia beli dilanjutkan dengan nonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Ditangan kirinya saat ini masih menggenggam sebuah konsole psp. Brak! Pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan Tohka dengan bersemangat masuk.

"Naruto! Banguun! ". teriaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Tetapi yang dibangunkan masih belum terbangun.

"Banguun! ". teriak Tohka kembali, kali ini ia mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras berkat tenaga monster yang ia miliki.

"Naruto-kun! Banguun ayo kita makan! ". teriak Yoshinon. "N-Naruto-san, b-bangun". ucap Yoshino. "huft, kalian tidak akan bisa membangunkannya seperti itu". ucap Shido yang telah besender di pintu.

Shido berjalan pelan kemudian mengambil sebuah konsole Nitendo yang tergeletak. Ia mengambilnya lalu dengan cepat... Wush! Duakh!

Naruto langsung melebarkan matanya dan langsung terbangun dengan mata terkejut merasakan rasa sakit di selangkangannya.

"temee! Shido! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan senjataku?!". teriak Naruto keras. "haha, gomen-gomen, habisnya di rumah ini kau yang paling sulit dibangunkan". ucap Shido.

"ukh, apa kau tidak lihat?! Kantung mataku mempunyai kantung mata!". ucap Naruto kesal. "are? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu, dimana ya? ". pikir Shido. "lupakan, ayo kita makan! ". ucap Naruto melompat dari tempat tidur, lompatan yang cukup jauh, hingga keluar pintu.

"Naruto-san, a-awas tangga". ucap Yoshino. "sialan! ". Buagh! Brak! Dan setelah itu, Naruto terguling-guling di tangga.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Kotori yang sedang berada di depan Naruto. "...". Naruto hanya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

" **Mengesankan, kau mengawali hari kita dengan hal memalukan"**. ucap Darkness. "itu hanya kecelakaan saja bodoh". ucap Naruto bangkit. " **Entah mengapa aku juga baru sadar, Naruto, kau bodoh"**. ucap suara lain. "terimakasih pujianmu, Flame". balas Naruto.

" **tenanglah, Naruto itu hanya memiliki kecerobohan diatas rata-rata".** suara lainnya ikut bergema. "yo! Teriama kasih Ice! ". ucap Naruto. " **Tapi, menganggap ejekan Flame sebagai pujian, rasanya kau juga bodoh diatas rata-rata"**. sambung Ice.

"Sudahlahh! ". tutup Naruto. "are, Naruto? Kenapa kau berbicara sendiri? ". tanya Tohka. Sebulan tinggal dengan para roh dan Shido membuat mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

"ahaha, tidak-tidak, aku hanya latihan sedang berakting untuk festival sekolah bulan depan". bohong Naruto. Ia memang belum memberitahukan tentang para kepribadian lain dirinya.

"sudahlah, ayo kita makan, Naruto bersihkan kamarmu nanti, dan Kotori.. Lepaskan permenmu! ". ucap Shido tiba-tiba menarik permen dari adik manisnya itu.

"guahh! ". kaget Kotori. Ia kemudian memandang tajam Shido, tapi ia langsung menciut saat Shido balik memandangnya tajam, saat ini Kotori tengah memakai pita putihnya dan menjadi adik yang polos dan imut ketimbang bos besar tukang perintah.

"tenang saja, akan kubersihkan secepat kilat". ucap Naruto menunju ruang makan. "are? Mana Yoshino?". gumam Kotori. "a-aku disini, K-kotori-san". ucap Yoshino memegang sebuah handphone.

"itu.. Handphone Naruto? ". tanya Shido. "um, karena tadi berbunyi, j-jadi a-aku ingin memberikannya kepada Naruto". ucap Yoshino. "whoa! whoa! Dan tadi lagunya sangat keren! ". ucap Yoshinon.

Lalu merekapun menuju ruang makan lalu memakan sup yang dimasak Shido dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kotori. "hei-hei, kalian berdua! Kalian tidak lupa jadwal minggu ini bukan?!". ucap Kotori dengan memakai pita hitamnya.

"yah-yah! Aku ingat, aku akan date dengan Yoshino dan Shido dengan Tohka bukan? Hal sepenting itu mana mungkin aku lupa? ". ucap Naruto.

"huh, bahkan kau lupa ujian kenaikan kelas gara-gara sembarangan pergi ke Akhibara tahun lalu". ucap Shido. "jangan menyalahkanku, yah oke itu salahku, tapi untuk seorang hardcore gamer sepertiku, Akhibara adalah surga dunia! ". ucap Naruto.

"yaaay! Date dengan Naruto-kun! Kemana kita pergi nanti? Ke kolam renang? Yoshinon suka dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan air! ". ucap Yoshinon riang.

"humh". Naruto hanya menatap lembut kemudian memgusap kepala Yoshinon dengan jarinya.

"Shido! Shido! Aku ingin membeli kinako yang banyak nanti! Sekalian Pizza dan mie-mie italia itu! ". ucap Tohka tak kalah semangat. " _monster, untung disini ada bank uang berjalan"._ batin Kotori menatap Tohka lalu Naruto.

"huuh! ". melelahkan juga, tapi aku memang tidak suka kamar yang berantankan, mengganggu konsetrasi bermain ku saja". ucap Naruto mengusap keringatnya. Ia membawa sebuah sapu dan vacum cleaner kecil.

"oh? Sudah jam 9?". gumam Naruto melirik jam dindingnya. "huh, seharusnya setengah jam lagi datang". lanjutnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menyimpan sapu juga vacum cleaner kecilnya di sebuah lemari berukuran sedang yang memang khusus untuk alat-alat kubersihan.

Naruto menyambar handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kemudian mandi dengan penuh semangat.

"huft, kemana si Naruto itu?!". gumam Tohka kesal. "tenanglah-tenanglah, ia pasti sedang berkemas". ucap Shido. "kenapa kita tidak duluan saja? ". tanya Tohka.

"aha, yang memegang kunci mobilnya kan Naruto, jadi kita harus menunggu". ucap Shido. "yah! yah! Aku harap mobil kali ini tidak ha-". Yoshino langsung membekap mulut Yoshinon.

Brum! Dan setelah itu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferrari keluar dari mansion dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Shido. "nah, maaf menunggu lama, ayo kita mulai tur kita". ucap Naruto berlagak.

"Um, aku duduk dibelakang saja dengan Shido! Biar bisa di elus-elus! ". ucap Tohka tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan beberapa minggu lalu. "baiklah". balas Shido.

"kalau begitu! Yoshinon duduk di depan! ". ucap Yoshinon. "mohon bantuannya". ucap Yoshino. "hm! Baiklah! Semuanya masuk! Tujuan pertama! Pusat perbelanjaan dan Game!". ucap Naruto.

"Oi _! Oi! Jangan seenaknya sendiri, kita sudah menentukan tujuannya bukan?! Jadilah pria yang bertanggung jawab dong! "._ ucap Kotori. "ahaaha, maaf-maaf, nah ada kesalahan casting tadi, tujuan pertama! Ocean park! ". ucap Naruto sambil menancap gas.

"whoa! whoa! Lebih cepat dari Reine-san!". ucap Yoshinon. "kau benar Yoshinon! ". sambung Tohka. "hati-hati Naruto! ". Ucap Shido mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya. "tenang saja, aku biasa di kecepatan ini". ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yoshino! Lihat! Ada burung! ". ucap Yoshinon sambil menunjuk kawanan burung putih yang terbang diangkasa. Dan merekapun berhenti saat lampu merah.

"wuahh! ". leguh Naruto meregangkan jari-jarinya. "minna, kalian menikmati perjalanan? ". ucap Naruto. "hm! ". "N-Naruto-kun! Apa itu?! Yoshinon takuut! ". ucap Yoshinon menunjuk seorang badut.

"itu hanya badut". Ucap Shido. "badut? Apa itu? Apa bisa dimakan? ". tanya Tohka. "t-tidak bisa! Itu hanya orang yang menghibur anak-anak". jawab Shido dengan keringat mengalir di dahinya.

"Shido-kun tahu banyak yah!". ucap Yoshinon. Shido hanya tersenyum sambil merasakan mobil yang mulai bergerak. Yoshino melirik Naruto yang menyetir yang sesekali tangannya mengambil keripik dari sebuah bungkus makanan ringan di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

Setelah setengah jam mereka berkendara, akhirnya Naruto dkk sampai di Ocean park. Mereka semua turun dari mobil dan berjalan sampai ke depan pintu masuk.

"nah, kalian berdua silahkan pergi kemana saja, disini juga ada kolam renang, aku dan Yoshino akan berkeliling saja melihat makhluk-makhluk laut itu". ucap Naruto.

"Shido! Shido! Ayo kita mencari Kinako! ". ucap Tohka semangat. "y-ya, tunggu aku! ". ucap Shido yang berjalan mengikuti Tohka. "kita bertemu di cafetaria pukul 12.00!". teriak Naruto.

"haah, mereka itu, seharusnya Shido bisa mengendalikan alurnya, bukan ia yang dikendalikan seperti itu". ucap Naruto menepuk dahinya. Ia kemudia merasa blazernya di tarik-tarik.

"ada apa? Yoshino? ". tanya Naruto. "um, b-bisakah kita masuk? ". tanya Yoshino. "ah! Aku lupa, maaf, ayo! ". ucap Naruto memegang tangan Yoshino dan membawanya masuk ke kumpulan akuarium.

"whoa! Naruto-kun! Makhluk apa itu?! ". tanya Yoshinon sambil menunjuk makhkuk berwarna putih dan memiliki banyak tentakel.

"ie! Itu ubur-ubur, dibalik kecantikannya, ia menyimpan sejuta bahaya bagi yang menyentuhnya". ucap Naruto. "Yoshino tidak a-akan menyentuhnya". ucap Yoshino bergidik.

"oh! oh itu! Pertunjukan lumba-lumba! ". ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Yoshino.

Brukk! Saking bersemangatnya, Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dengan berjubah hitam.

Orang itu menoleh dan menatap rambut kuning Naruto dengan datar. "uh, gomen! gomen! aku terlalu ceroboh". ucap Naruto membungkuk.

Orang itu terlihat terkejut dengan Naruto, tapi ia dengan cepat menutupinya dengan pandangan datarnya. "hn, jangan merunduk". ucap orang itu.

"whoa! whoa! Naruto-kun tidak hati-hati! ". ucap Yoshinon. Orang itu menoleh sedikit memerhatikan Yoshino, tapi ia langsung kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya.

"namamu? ". tanya orang yang sepertinya berumur 23 tahunan itu. "Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal! ". ucap Naruto tersenyum.

Orang itu tampak terkejut lagi, dia pun memerhatikan tubuh Naruto dari atas kebawah. "kita akan bertemu lagi". ucap orang itu singkat sambil berlalu.

"uhh, apa-apaan dengan orang aneh itu-dattebayo?". ucap Naruto kesal. "m-mungkin saja, o-orang itu marah karena N-naruto-san tabrak tadi". ucap Yoshino.

"mungkin, ah sudahlah, ayo! ". ucap Naruto kembali menggandeng tangan Yoshino ke bangku penonton dan menyaksikan pertunjukan lumba-lumba dengan pawang yang bermuka hiu itu.

"penemuan yang tidak terduga, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naruto"

Sementara itu disisi Shido.

Shido memasang muka masam melihat Tohka yang terus-terusan membeli sesuatu di setiap stand yang mereka lewati. "huuh, untung aku bawa kartu kredit Naruto tadi pagi". gumamnya membuka dompetnya yang hanya disisi oleh kartu kecil itu.

"Shido! Ayo nikmati ini! ". ucap Tohka membawa sehuah roti prancis berukuran besar. "t-tidak usah, aku nanti makan di cafetaria saja". tolak Shido.

"ayolah! Apa kau mulai bosan denganku sehingga tidak mau makan denganku?! ". ucap Tohka. "t-tidak! tidak! Aku bukannya bosan, aku fikir jika makan berempat bersama-sama, nanti lebih menyenangkan". ucap Shido.

"uhh, kau benar juga sih, baiklah! Aku tidak akan makan sesuatu sampai di cafetaria nanti! ". ucap Tohka sambil melempar roti prancis itu kesembarang arah.

" _kau membuang roti seharga 120 yen?!"._ batin _Shido._ "baiklah, kita pergi ke tempat itu saja! ". ucap Tohka semangat sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat dengan puluhan mesin-mesin hadiah.

"baiklah, aku akan menukar koin dulu". ucap Shido menepuk pelan kepala Tohka.

waktu terus berputar saat Naruto&Yoshino tengah menikmati pertunjukan lumba-lumba dan Shido&Tohka tengah mencoba berbagai macam mesin hadiah dan game-game yang ada di tempat itu.

Tak terasa sejam telah berlalu. Naruto memeriksa jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 12.00. Ia melirik Yoshino sebentar lalu menepuk kepalanya.

Yang ditepuk hanya menoleh heran. "ayo, sudah jam 12.00, kita harus pergi ke cafetaria dan makan siang, Shido dan Tohka mungkin saja menunggu.

"mhm! ". angguk Yoshino sambil mengikut Naruto pegi menuju kafetaria.

"uh, tak kusangka akan seperti ini". gumam Shido membawa tiga buah tas belanja dan Tohka berjalan riang di depannya sambil memakan sebuah arumanis.

"yo! Naruto! Yoshino! ". ucap Tohka saat melihat Naruto dan Yoshino tengah duduk di sebuah meja. Mereka berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Yoshino. "gomen, apa kalian menunggu terlalu lama? ". Tanya Shido meletakkan tas belanjanya.

"tidak, kami juga baru sampai, aku sudah memesan ramen dan Yoshino memesan oyakodon, kalian berdua, pesanlah sesuatu". ucap Naruto.

"baiklah! Aku pesan spagheti! Burger! Pizza! Kue!...". dan setelah pesanan yang lama, akhirnya pelayan itu pamit dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Shido, sebenarnya, ramuan macam apa yang kau berikan pada Tohka? ". gumam Naruto. "mana kutahu?! Kau sendiri? Ramuan apa yang kau minum? ". ucap Shido melirik mangkuk Naruto yang ke tujuh.

"tambah satu lagi! ". ucap Naruto. Pelayan itu kembali dengan ekspresi kelelahan. "ini yang terkakhir, jadi aku mau segelas kopi". ucap Naruto. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi menuju ke dapur.

" _haaah, untung saja bukan kami yang berperan jadi restoran kali ini, kalau ini terjadi setiap minggunya, Ratastoskr bisa bangkrut"._ ucap Kotori. Naruto hanya tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya.

"bukan begitu Shido, asal kau tahu saja! Ramen adalah makanan para Dewa yang diturunkan dan dianugerahkan pada manusia!". ucap Naruto dengan mata berair. "yah". gumam Shido memakan steaknya dan Tohka memakan semua makanan di meja itu kecuali ramen, oyakodon dan steak.

"kau serius? Bocah kuning dengan wajah bodoh yang menonton pertunjukanku itu?! ". "hn, aku sudah mengamatinya, tidak diragukan lagi, ia memang orang yang selama ini kita anggap sudah mati".

"heh? Beruntung sekali hari ini, dengan ini kita bisa mulai bergerak". ucap orang berwajah hiu itu. "tapi ada satu masalah, kekuatannya yang sebenarnya belum dibangkitkan". ucap orang berjubah hitam itu. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya orang berwajah hiu itu.

"seperti dugaanku, kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat besar, aku bisa merasakan kalau ada lima kekuatan lain di dalam tubuhnya yang menekan kekuatan Naruto agar tidak keluar". ucap pria berwajah keriput itu.

"lima? serius? Dari mana kau tahu? ". tanya pria berwajah hiu itu lagi. "Mangekyo, aku sempat melihatnya dengan itu untuk memastikannya, selain itu aku diberitahu orang yang mela

Namun disaat semuanya tengah asik dengan kegiatannya. Teet! Teet! Teet!. "uhuk! ". Naruto yang sedang minum kopi harus rela tersedak mendengar alaram Spacequake itu. T

"N-naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Yoshino. "mh". angguk Naruto pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"ini... ". gumam Shido berdiri dari tempatnya. _"kau benar, kami juga mendeteksi adanya Spirit yang muncul disana"._ ucap Kotori.

"Naruto". ucap Shido. "aku tahu, Kotori, tolong jemput Yoshino dan Tohka ke Fraxinus". ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar cafetaria diikuti Shido. "Shido? Shido! ". ucap Tohka akan mengejar Shido.

tapi baik Yoshino maupun Tohka sudah keburu dipindah paksa ke Fraxinus.

"Ayo, ikuti dia, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya mati".

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Naruto dan Shido akhirnya sampai di luar Ocean park. Mereka melihat bulatan hitam tanda distorsi dimensi akan dimulai.

"tch! Berlindung! ". gumam Naruto dan Shido sambil berlindung di balik sebuah stand yang berada didalam gedung tapi dekat dengan pintu keluar.

wuuung! Duarrrr! Dan akhirnya ledakan besar terjadi dan mengakibatkan Shido dan Naruto hampir terlempar.

"ufufu, seharusnya itu akan memancing para makananku ke sini". ucap sebuah suara dari balik asap yang membumbung. _"celaka! Shido! Naruto! Spirit itu! Itu Spirit paling berbahaya, Nightmare! "_. ucap Kotori.

"Spirit paling berbahaya? Apa maksudmu?! ". ucap Naruto. " _Nightmare, Spirit itu dikatakan sudah membunuh lebih dari 10.000 manusia hingga saat ini"._ ucap Kotori.

"W-what?! Sepuluh ribu?! ". kaget Naruto. " _Entah mengapa kalau aku merasa pernah membunuh lebih dari sepuluh ribu kali"._ gumam Darkness, keempat sosok lainnya hanya mengangguk.

Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan menit rombongan AST datang ketempat itu. "omoishiroi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Pria-pria san? ". tanya roh itu tiba-tiba berada di belakanng Naruto dan Shido.

"e-eh itu, kami hanya t-tersesat tadi". ucap Shido. "ufu, begitu? ". ucap roh itu. Grep! Grep! Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Shido merasakan gerakan mereka dikunci.

dan benar saja, beberapa buah tangan muncul dari kegelapan yang berada di bawah Naruto maupun Shido.

"hehe, kurasa aku akan memakan waktu kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan para AST itu". ucap roh itu sambil mendekat dan memegang dagu Naruto.

"tapi sepertinya, aku merasakan keistimewaan pada diri kalian berdua, apakah itu? ". ucap roh itu sambil menjilat telinga Naruto.

"tch, untung aku dulu diajari latihan pengendalian diri oleh kakekku". gumam Naruto lirih. "hm, kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian berdua cukup tampan". ucap Roh itu.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Tapi suara tembakan langsung terdengar seiring peluru yang mulai menghujani mereka.

Kretek! Kretek! Blarrr! Tembok itu akhirnya hancur dan menampakkan sekelompok AST itu dengan berbagai macam perlatan canggih mereka.

"Nigtmare, kau sepertinya mau makan lagi yah? ". ucap seorang anggota disana yang kelihatannya masih seusia anak SMP. Gadis itu lalu perlahan memandang lekat Shido.

"k-kau, Nii-sama! ". ucap gadis itu. "N-nii-sama?! ". ucap Shido terkejut. "ufu, jadi ini kakakmu? Kurasa bagus untuk memakannya didepan adiknya sendiri". ucap roh itu.

"memakan? Jangan coba-coba! Aku akan benar-benar mencincangmu jika kau lakukan itu". ucap gadis itu marah. "minna! Arahkan tembakan kalian pada Nightmare! ". ucap gadis itu.

"ara ara, kau memang sukanya main tembak-tembakan yah? Bagaimana dengan kedua orang ini? ". ucap roh itu mulai menarik masuk Shido dan Naruto kedalam bayangannya.

"cih tidak akan kubiarkan! ". teriak gadis itu melesat kearah sang roh dengan pedang bercahaya yang terhunus.

"ufu, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan mereka lho". ucap roh itu.

"tch, sialan aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak". gumam Naruto. " _woi, bantu aku sialan! "_. batin Naruto. " _tidak, kami sepertinya tidak perlu membuang tenaga, aku merasakan ada energi yang sangat besar sedang mengintai kita dari tadi"._ ucap Light.

"energi yang sangat besar? ". gumam Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "tch, aku tidak bisa mati dengan kondisi seperti ini! ". decak Shido.

"ufu, aku akan menyerap energi kalian sedikit demi sedikit lho, apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dari sana!". ucap Roh itu disela-sela pertarungannya. "bertahanlah Oni-chan!". ucap gadis mecha berambut biru itu.

"kita lihat saja nanti.. ".

Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba dua orang berjubah hitam melesat dari balik suatu pintu dan memotong seluruh tangan-tangan yang mengunci Shido dan Naruto lalu membawa mereka pergi.

"A-apa?! ". ucap Roh itu geram merasa pasokan energinya berhenti. Tap! Dua orang itu mendarat di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari area pertempuran.

"s-siapa kalian sebenarnya? ". ucap Naruto kaget melihat wajah orang yang di tabraknya tadi. "itu tidak penting". ucap orang itu. Lalu ia menatap sekelompok anggota AST termasuk Origami didalamnya.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menghalangi kalian, tapi untuk saat ini sebaiknya pertempuran ditiadakan". gumam orang itu menatap tajam para anggota AST.

Deg! Deg! Dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba seluruh gerombolan itu jatuh dengan wajah lemas dan ekspresi kaku, serta dengan mata kosong.

"a-apa? ". gumam Shido terkejut. Orang itu melirik gadis tadi yang sedang bertarung dengan roh. Dari dalam jubahnya, ia mengeluarkan sejumlah shuriken lalu melemparnya.

Trank! Trank! Sontak saja kedua belah pihak langsung menoleh kearah orang itu, dan itulah kesalahan terakhir mereka di hari ini. Deg! Tubuh mereka melemas seiring dengan pandangan yang mengosong. Bruk! Dan merekapun jatuh di lantai... Pingsan.

Naruto tercengang melihat orang itu mampu membekuk sekelompok AST dan seorang roh tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya sedikitpun dan hanya dengan kontak mata.

"s-siapa sebenarnya kalian ini? ". tanya Shido gugup. " _berhati-hatilah Shido! Mereka bukan manusia biasa!"._ ucap Kotori. "aku tahu! ". gumam Shido.

"Uzumaki Naruto". ucap orang itu datar. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mendongak menatap mata orang itu. "m-mata apa itu?! ". gumamnya saat melihat sepasang mata merah dengan pola tiga koma.

"aha, sepertinya orang itu terkejut dengan Sharinganmu". ucap orang berwajah seperti hiu itu. "seharusnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut, mungkin ingatannya sedikit rusak, terima ini". ucap orang tadi melempar secarik kertas pada Naruto.

"apa ini? ". tanya Naruto awas. Deg! Untuk sesaat Naruto merasakan pikirannya seperti melayang. "kau akan tahu saat membacanya, dan suatu saat kami akan menjemputmu". ucap orang itu. "ayo! ". lanjutnya sambil melesat pergi dengan sangat cepat diikuti orang berwajah hiu itu.

"a-aku ingat! M-mata itu! Mata merah dengan tiga koma itu! Sharingann... ". gumam Naruto lalu ambruk tak sadarkan diri. "Naruto! ". ucap Shido cemas, la langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, tapi tidak ada reaksi, ekspresi tertekan tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto.

"apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pria aneh itu?". gumanya. "Kotori! Bawa kami ke Fraxinus sekarang, Naruto sedang gawat! ". ucap Shido. _"aku tahu! Kami sudah diatasmu dari tadi! "_. ucap Kotori, lalu Naruto dan Shido pun menghilang di pindahkan ke Fraxinus.

Tap! "ufu, sepertinya saat makanku harus tertunda".

"sebenarnya ada apa ini Shido?! Kenapa Naruto bisa pingsan seperti ini?! ". ucap Kotori. "aku tidak tahu, pria itu hanya memberikan scarik kertas aneh lalu manatap Naruto sebentar dan ia langsung pingsan". ucap Shido.

"tch, siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Dia menghentikan seluruh anggota AST dan spirit itu tanpa kontak fisik sama sekali". ucap Kotori melihat Naruto yang dibawa ke ruang perawatan oleh Reine dan Shizaki.

"komandan! Kami menemukan penyebabnya!". ucap Kawagoe. "apa? Apa itu? ". tanya Kotori. "berdasarkan data dari kamera pengawas yang terpasang di depan pria itu dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, kami menemukan ini". ucap Minowa.

"apa itu? Perbesar lagi! ". perintah Kotori melihat tatapan gelap dari pria itu, tapi bagian matanya tampak bersinar merah. "baik! ". ucap Minowa.

Klik! Klik! Klik! Setelah diperbesar tiga kali, barulah kelihatan sepasang mata merah dengan pola tiga koma terpajang mengerikan di mata pria itu.

"mata apa itu?! ". ucap Kawagoe. "Naruto tadi sempat bergumam sebelum pingsan, dia bilang dia ingat pernah melihat mata itu dulu, kalau tidak salah, ia bilang namanya adalah Sharingan". ucap Shido.

"Sharingan? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, tadi kau bilang pria itu memberinya secarik kertas bukan? ". tanya Kotori. "hm, ini, aku mengambilnya ketika ia pingsan". ucap Shido menyerahkan kertas itu.

"simbol apa ini? ". gumam Shido saat melihat di kertas itu terpampang sesuatu mirip simbol-simbol aneh yang berhubungan. "aku juga tidak tahu, Kannazuki! Bawa ini ke ruang penelitian". ucap Kotori.

"yare, baiklah! ". ucap Kannazuki sambil memungut secarik kertas itu dan membawanya pergi.

"berhati-hatilah jika bertemu orang itu, kita tidak tahu ia dipihak mana, tapi untuk saat ini, fokuslah pada Nightmare, ia harus segera di segel sebelum menyebabkan lebih banyak korban". ucap Kotori.

"yah". balas Shido sambil menatap monitor bergambar mata berwarna merah dengan pola tiga koma itu.

Naruto Mindscape

Terlihatlah seorang anak berambut pirang berumur empat tahun tengah menatap kagum seorang pria bermandikan cahaya di depannya.

 _"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?! ". Teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang menatap seorang pria yang bermandikan cahaya di hadapannya. "maafkan aku Naruto, dengan menerima kekuatan ini, aku bukan lagi penduduk dunia ini". ucap pria itu._

 _"bukan penduduk? Bukankah kalau menjadi penduduk cukup mengurus KTP saja? Apa KTP Tou-chan habis? ". tanya anak itu dengan agak cadel. "hum, ibumu mengajarimu banyak hal yah? Kau belum mengerti hal ini Naruto, suatu saat kau akan mengerti". ucap pria itu._

 _"uh? Mengapa tubuhmu makin bersinar Tou-chan? Aku agak silau". ucap Naruto kecil. "waktuku sudah hampir habis, keberadaanku tidak di izinkan dunia ini"._

 _"nani? ". tanya Naruto kecil. "kau akan mengerti nanti, akan kupercayakan engkau pada Itachi-kun, sampai saat itu, ayah tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi kecuali mereka semua berkumpul, Itachi-kun! ". ucap pria itu._

 _Tap! "hai, Minato-sama". ucap seorang berpakaian ala ANBU tiba-tiba muncul dan menundukan diri dihadapan pria itu. "Aku percayakan asuhan anakku padamu, ajarilah dia segala hal tentang Ninshu". ucap pria itu._

 _"h-hai". ucap Itachi muda dengan nada bergetar, setetes air mata keluar dari celah topengnya. "aku juga menganggapmu anakku sendiri, saa, Itachi-kun, bawalah Naruto pergi dari sini, waktuku sudah habis". ucap pria itu._

 _Itachi berdiri dan menghadap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya penasaran. Tapi Naruto penasaran bukan tentang dirinya, tetapi tentang sepasang mata merah dengan pola tiga koma yang terlihat melalui lubang di topengnya._

 _Grep! Itachi langsung menggendong tubuh kecil Naruto. "aku percayakan ia padamu, Itachi! ". ucap pria itu dengan tubuh yang memudar._

 _"Tou-chan! Ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Tou-chan". ucap Naruto. "maaf Naruto-kun, kita harus pergi! ". ucap Itachi melompat menjauhi tempat itu._

 _"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! ". ucap Naruto kecil menendang-nendang, namun Itachi tetap memegangnya erat. "Tou-chan! "._

Deg! "haaaah! ". Naruto terbangun dengan ekspresi terkejut saat ini, ia bangun dengan tiba-tiba sehingga menabrak... Boneka Yoshinon.

"m-maaf! ". ucap Yoshino menyembunyikan Yoshinon. "akhirnya kamu sudah sadar, Naruto". ucap Reine. "haah.. Haah... Hahh.. Hah". Naruto terengah-engah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ada apa? Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini? ". tanya Reine penasaran. "Sharingan". gumam Naruto lirih sambil meremas selimutnya.

"boleh aku tahu? Mengapa kau pingsan seperti ini? ". tanya Reine lagi dengan nada super datar. "u-uh, R-Reine-san? ". gumam Naruto akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Reine.

"Mata itu, itu disebut Sharingan". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Sharingan? ". beo Yoshinon. "Sharingan, sebuah mata mengerikan yang dapat menjebak siapapun yang menatapnya kedalam ilusi". jelas Naruto.

"jadi itu kemampuan Sharingan? ". gumam Reine. "tidak, dari yang kutahu hingga saat ini, Sharingan bisa melihat masa lalu targetnya, bahkan mengendalikan target tersebut". ucap Naruto.

"mengerikan". ucap Yoshino. "jadi kau tadi terjebak dalam ilusi itu? Mengingat kau tadi juga sempat bertatapan dengan pria itu? ". tanya Reine. "tidak, aku tidak terjebak dalam ilusinya, tetapi, mata itu... Ia seperti membongkar ingatan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengingatnya". ucap Naruto.

"membongkar ingatan? ". gumam Reine. "yah, ingatan tentang sesuatu yang aku sekarang bahkan tidak ingat karenanya". ucap Naruto. "tapi, yang penting Naruto-kun sudah selamat! ". ucap Yoshinon.

"ini... ". ucap Reine menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto. "inikan..? ". gumam Naruto. "yah, kertas yang diberikan pria itu, tadinya kami bawa ke ruang penelitian, tetapi disana tidak ada apapun yang bisa menjelaskan apa ini". ucap Reine.

 _"aku ingat, ini disebut Fuinjutsu, aku ingat sekarang! Kagebunshin, Rasengan, itu adalah teknik Chakra yang aku kuasai sejak kecil"._ batin Naruto.

" _kalau aku ingat, Fuinjutsu tipe ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan chakra dari orang yang dikirimi, jadi untuk membukanya, aku perlu membangkitkan chakraku sekali lagi, ini sudah 6 tahun sejak aku menggunakan chakraku"._ batin Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu menyimpan kertas itu.

"kau sudah baikan? ". tanya Reine. "ya, sekarang aku ingin pulang". ucap Naruto. "ayo, Yoshino, aku tahu kau belum makan sore ini". ucap Naruto menatap Yoshino.

"a-aku sudah-". Kruyukk! Ucapan Yoshino terpotong oleh suara perutnya yang kelaparan. "nya! nya! Naruto-kun pengertian banget! Yoshino jadi makin menci-". Yoshino langsung membekap mulut Yoshinon untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"apa?". tanya Naruto heran. "t-tidak ada a-apa-apa". ucap Yoshino dengan wajah memerah ia lalu melirik Yoshinon yang berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mata berbentuk pusaran.

Zuut! Naruto dan Yoshino muncul di depan mansion. "baiklah, ayo masuk, aku juga bisa masak, aku akan memasak daging sapi panggang, Yoshinon? ". ucap Naruto sweatdropp melihat Yoshinon yang terkulai lemas di tangan Yoshino.

Sring! Sepasang mata Berwarna merah darah menatap datar adegan itu. "jadi kau tinggal disini yah? Naruto-kun? ". gumam orang itu berdiri diatas tiang listrik di tengah hari yang menggelap. "Kisame, ada apa? ". tanya orang itu menggenggam telefonnya. "aku akan kembali, bagaimana denganmu? ".

"maaf, aku akan tinggal di Kota Tenguu, lebih tepatnya di mansion lama Akatsuki yang ada di kota ini, kau bisa kembali sendiri". ucap pria itu. "apa? Baiklah, aku percayakan kepemimpinan Akastsuki sementara padamu".

"serius? Aku tidak hebat dalam memimpin organisasi dengan cangkupan bisnis seluas Akatsuki, lagipula sekarang sedang jarang ada permintaan". ucap lawan telponnya.

"kalau begitu vacuum kan saja Akatsuki sementara, aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu". "sampai ia benar-benar siap". ucap pria itu lalu menutup telefonnya. "baiklah Naruto-kun, akan kulakukan misi terakhirku disini".

"Untuk membangkitkan Sharingan pada Dirimu, Uchiha Namikaze "Uzumaki" Naruto". gumam pria itu menekankan pada nama Uzumaki. Kwak! Kwak! Dan setelah itu orang itu pecah menjadi puluhan ekor gagak.

 **Gimana? Agak kurang seru scene fightnya mungkin, dan saya bukan hanya akan memasukkan Itachi saja, tapi seluruh anggota Akatsuki kecuali beberapa orang. Tapi disini Akatsuki akan saya buat juga memiliki peralatan super canggih, bukannya tinggal di gua.**

 **Next : Awekening of God, The Lord of Aesir!**


	5. Awekening of God

Tik! Tik! Tik! Naruto duduk termenung di dalam kamarnya, hanya mendengarkan jam yang terus berdetak. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam sebuah benda mirip sebuah kunai.

Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap sebuah jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah dihadapannya. "sebenarnya, bagian darimana leluhurku yang Uchiha? Kenapa aku bisa memilikinya? ". gumamnya frustasi.

Ia memberanikan menatap cermin, disana sepasang mata merah dengan pola dua koma menghiasi mata Naruto. "bersamaan dengan kembalinya chakraku, kenangan menyakitkanku akan masa lalu juga kembali". gumam Naruto.

"dan karena kenangan menyakitkan itu kembali, itu memicu bangkitnya Sharingan pada diriku, tapi seharusnya aku bukanlah Uchiha! ". sambungnya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Akatsuki yah? Satu-satunya organisasi berisi manusia pengguna Chakra yang masih tersisa di dunia ini". gumamnya. "Itachi, aku akan mempertimbangkannya". lanjutnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya.

"kau kelihatan kacau Naruto". ucap seorang transparan di samping kasur Naruto, ia sedang berdiri dan bersedekap. "Ice? Kau jarang keluar, kau benar aku sangat kacau sekarang". ucap Naruto.

"saranku, kau kembali saja ke rumah kakekmu itu, mungkin disana ada kejelasan siapa sebenarnya bagian keluargamu yang Uchiha". ucap pemuda mirip Naruto itu hanya saja dengan mata biru menyala dingin.

"yah, kau benar, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, aku sedang ada ujian satu minggu kedepan". ucap Naruto. "heheh! Biasanya kau melupakan ujianmu dan malah main game sekarang". ucap Flame. "oi! oi! Aku juga peduli masa depanku tahu! ". dengus Naruto.

"aku khawatir orang bodoh sepertimu tidak punya masa depan". ucap Flame. "apa?! Sini kau! ". ucap Naruto mencoba menangkapnya sosok astral Flame, namun ia menghilang dan muncul tak jauh Dari Naruto, meski begitu ia tetap mencoba menangkapnya Flame yang terus menghilang.

" _bagus Flame, tindakanmu saat ini bisa sedikit menghapus kesedihan Naruto, aku harap kami bisa terus bersama denganmu Naruto, tapi itu tidak akan bisa"_. batin Ice.

"huuft, hei orang-orang bodoh! Berhenti bermain ini sudah tengah malam". ucap Ice kemudian menghilang. "uh, Ice benar, Flame terimakasih kau sudah menghiburku". ucap Naruto.

"itulah gunanya teman, kau memiliki kami sebagai temanku dan juga mereka". ucap Flame menepuk bahu Naruto dan kemudian menghilang.

Naruto hanya terdiam kemudian ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya tidur.

 _"sepertinya ada yang aneh teman-teman". ucap seorang pemuda mirip Naruto dengan mata merah menyala. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya Ice. "kau menyadarinya juga yah? ". Gumam Darkness. "itu". tunjuk Darkness kearah segel dengan tiga buah lingkaran yang retak dan satu telah hancur._

 _"ini tidak masuk akal, selama ini Naruto hanya melakukan kontak dengan tiga spirit saja sejauh ini, yang terbaru kemarin". ucap Lightning._

 _"Zafkiel, Sandalphon, dan Camael? ". gumam Light. "yah, itu kesalahannya, seharusnya hanya Zafkiel dan Sandalphon saja yang retak, tapi kenapa Camael juga? ". bingung Flame._

 _"ini hanya dugaanku, tapi mungkin bocah itu juga adalah Roh". ucap Light. "bocah? ". beo Ice. "Itsuka Kotori, dari semua wanita yang berada di dekat Naruto, dialah yang paling berpotensi". ucap Lightning._

 _"aku tidak akan menyangkalmu kali ini Light, kau benar, aku juga sudah lama merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh adik Shido itu". ucap Darkness._

 _"entahlah, jika seperti itu, cepat atau lambat juga pasti akan ketahuan, untuk saat ini kita diam saja mengikuti alur dulu". ucap Flame. Keempat sosok lainnya hanya mengangguk._

Triiing! Triing! Alaram Naruto berbunyi keras dan langsung memangunkan empunya. "hoaahm". uap Naruto sambil bangkit dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"jam 5.30 yah?". gumam Naruto. "selamat pagi, tumben kau bisa bangun sepagi ini". ucap Light yang tiba-tiba saja keluar.

"whoa! Kau mengagetkanku Light, ngomong-omong kau juga sangat jarang keluar, ada apa? ". tanya Naruto menoleh pada sosok astral di sampingnya.

"tidak... Entah mengapa kalau aku melihat langit di pagi hari, rasanya begitu familiar dan seakan membawaku terbang". ucap Light lurus menatap langit melalui jendela.

"aku tahu, langit pagi nan cerah seperti ini memang membawa kedamaian dan ketentraman". ucap Naruto. "bukan seperti itu, rasanya waktu aku menatap langit, rasanya seperti aku pernah...". gumannya terputus karena rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Light? ". tanya Naruto cemas. "ukh, aku tidak apa-apa, tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku akan kembali nanti". ucap Light.

"ya sudah, baiklah aku akan mandi". ucap Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil handuknya lalu berjalan turun kearah kamar mandi.

"s-selamat pagi, Naruto-san". ucap Yoshino. "kau juga sudah bangun?". ucap Naruto. "um, Yoshino selalu bangun jam segini! Naruto-kun saja yang selalu bangun kesiangan! ". ucap Yoshinon.

"u-uh, hehehe". tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "sampai nanti Yoshino, Yoshinon, aku mau mandi! ". ucap Naruto pergi kearah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Yoshino? Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Naruto". ucap Tohka yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "d-dia baru saja pergi ke kamar mandi". ucap Yoshino. "whoa, dia bangun sepagi ini? Biasanya dia bangun pukul 6.30". ucap Tohka.

"baiklah! Aku juga akan mandi!". ucap Tohka bersemangat, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan handuk lalu berlari ke kamar mandi di sebelah tempat Naruto.

"Oni-chan! Banguun! ". ucap seorang gadi berpita putih menendang-nendang tubuh Shido. "banguun! banguun! ". teriaknya terus menendangi tubuh Shido. "u-uaghh! B-baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan bangun! ". ucapnya bangun dan menghentikan tendangan adiknya.

"yosh! Cepat mandi! ". ucap Kotori. "baiklah". sahut Shido malas sambil menyambar handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan Pukul 06.00. Naruto memakai seragam sekolahnya. Jas sekolahnya ia kancingkan ke kerah bajunya dan membiarkan sepasang lengan jas itu terkulai kosong, seperti jubah.

Ia memasukan sebuah pensil, buku pelajaran dan sebuah laptop kedalam tasnya. "yosh, aku harap tahun ini tidak buruk". gumanya memegang tasnya dan berjalan turun.

Tap! Tap! Naruto menuruni tangga perlahan dan sampai di pintu yang mengubungkan mansion dengan rumah Shido. Kriet! Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Disana telah ada Shido yang berseragam lengkap tengah membawakan Yoshino dan Tohka sebuah telur mata sapi. "oh, Naruto, kukira kau baru bangun". ucap Shido. "selamat pagi, Naruto". sapa Kotori.

"huft". Naruto membuang nafas pendek lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai lalu memakannya. "ayo berangkat, kita ujian bukan? ". ucap Naruto malas.

"whoa! Kau ingat kalau hari ini ujian? Hebat! ". ucap Shido. "kau mengejek atau memuji sih? Aku juga belum belajar, jadi kalau ada kertas menghantam kepalamu nanti, itu dariku, jadi cepat ambil dan balas". Ucap Naruto.

Shido hanya sweatdroop mendengarnya. "yosh! Shido ayo berangkat! ". ucap Tohka semangat, ia telah menghabiskan makannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. "t-tapi aku belum mak-". Naruto menyambar dua potong roti dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Shido.

"ayo". ucap Naruto sambil menggigit sepotong roti sambil berjalan. Shido menggigit roti itu dan mengeluarkan bagian yang terpotong. "uagh, Kotori! Kunci rumah! ". ucap Shido mengikuti Naruto dan Tohka.

"h-hoi! Naruto! Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu? Apa terkait kejadian kemarin? ". tanya Shido menyusul Naruto. Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. "huft, aku harap kau tidak memberi tahu ini pada siapa-siapa Shido". ucap Naruto.

"Apa? ". gumam Shido heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto. "orang yang kemarin itu bernama Uchiha Itachi, seseorang yang di masa lalu sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri". jeda Naruto. "a-apa? ". kaget Shido.

"makannya tidak aneh kalau ia menyelamatkan kita kemarin". sambung Naruto. "tapi mengapa kau sedih begitu? Bukannya kau seharusnya senang? ". tanya Shido.

"tch". Naruto hanya mengeratkan genggaman pada tasnya, wajahnya makin menggelap. "maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasannya". ucap Naruto. Shido hanya terdiam melihat itu semua.

"whoa! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Shido?! Naruto?! Kita sudah berada di deoan gerbang, kalian malah melambat". ucap Tohka. "h-hai". balas Shido.

Di dalam kelas

"ada apa dengan Naruto itu? ". tanya Tonomachi kepada Shido. "dia sedang sedih, sebaiknya jangan diusik dulu" . gumam Shido. "begituyah? ". sahut Tonomachi.

Tik! Tik! Tik! Sudah setengah jam sejak ujian dimulai. Naruto kali ini mengerjakannya dengan tenang... Ia hanya asal menyoret kertas jawaban itu. Ia melirik sedikit Shido. Shido mengerjakannya dengan pelan, tapi ia kelihatan yakin dengan jawabannya.

Disebelah mejanya ada Origami yang terus melirik Shido, ia seperti kelihatan sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya. Tap! Naruto berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"sensei, aku izin ke toilet dulu". ucap Naruto. "hum". guru itu hanya mengangguk memperbolehkan Naruto. Naruto dengan santun berjalan keluar kelas menuju kearah toilet.

Tap! Naruto membuka pintu toilet dan ia langsung masuk lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Ia menatap kosong air yang berada di dalam kamar mandi juga toilet itu. Airnya cukup tenang. Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

Ia membuka sepasang matanya dan menatap pantulan dari sepasang Sharingan ber-tomoe dua yang sekarang sedang bertengger di matanya.

"tsk, kenapa harus Sharingan? Mata ini dikenal membawa kutukan kebencian, apa aku akan kuat menahan beban kebencian mata ini?! ". ucap Naruto frustasi.

"menahan kekuatan ini, menahan mata iblis ini, bagaimana bisa aku membunuh orang yang kuanggap keluarga?". lanjutnya mengacak rambutnya.

"Kekuatan ini seharusnya bukan milikku, sebenarnya darimana kekuatan ini datang? Bukankah aku bukan Uchiha? ". ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan seperti ini, kekuatanmu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau terima". ucap Light yang baru saja muncul. "kau tidak mengerti, kekuatan ini, ini S-". "Sharingan bukan? Aku memang tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya mata itu, tetapi dirimu yang sekarang bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya". ucap Light.

"bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto. "kau tidak menerima kekuatanmu, kau tidak menerima kegelapanmu, dan juga sebenarnya kau hanya takut akan kekuatan itu". ucao Light.

"atasi ketakutanmu, aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakiti seorangpun". ucap Light sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"ck". Naruto hanya mendecak pelan sambil memukul pintu toilet keras.

Deg! Deg! Tiba-tiba seluruh lantai, dinding, dan Atap berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. "i-ini". gumam Naruto terkejut, tubuhnya merasa agak lemas.

"syuuz! ". Light tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Naruto, bukan dalam wujud astral, tetapi wujud yang nyata. "light? Kau bisa keluar dalam wujud seperti itu? ". guma Naruto

"ini Kekkai pelindung, dan tentu saja kami bisa keluar dalam wujud seperti ini, tapi kami harus mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk mempertahankannya". ucap Light.

"ayo! ". ucap Light menendang pintu dengan keras hingga hancur. Tap! Tap! Tap! "ini kekuatan Roh ". gumam Light. "sensasi ini, ini sama seperti saat aku tertangkap roh itu". gumam Naruto.

"tunjukkan hasil latihanmu padaku, kau ke kiri! ". perintah Light berlari kearah koridor sebelah kanan. "baiklah, aku kiri! ". ucap Naruto

"Darkness, pinjam kekuatanmu! ". gumam Naruto. " _Yeah"_. Ucap Darkness. Aura kegelapan muncul di tangan Naruto dan membentuk semacam sabit besar berwarna hitam dengan aksen hijau.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "jalan buntu? ". gumam Naruto menatap tembok dihadapannya. " _sayang sekali, padahal aku merasakan kekuatan roh itu diatas sana, oh! Dan juga Shido! "._ ucap Flame.

"diatas sini? ". gumam Naruto. Clang! Ia mengacungkan sabitnya keatas. "dalam sekali lompat, Naruto menebaskan sabitnya dengan kekuatan penuh membelah atap.

Sementara itu diatap sebelum kejadian Naruto.

"kau! Roh yang kemarin! ". ucap Shido. "ufu, kau ingat aku Shido-san". ucap Roh itu. "bagaimana kau tahu namaku?! ". kaget Shido. "ara, sangat mudah mencari data diri siswa paling mesum dan juga siswa paling malas dan bandel se-Raizen ini". ucap Roh itu.

"p-paling mesum?". gumam Shido sweatdroop. "t-tunggu dulu, siswa paling malas dan bandel? ". beo Shido. "ya, Naruto-san bukan? ". gumam Roh itu.

"k-kau! ". Shido tidak dapat melanjutkan Kata-katanya. "baiklah, perkenalkan, namaku Tokisaki Kurumi". ucap Roh berpakaian gaun lolita itu.

"Shido! ". ucap Tohka yang baru datang bersama Origami. "ufu, jadi semuanya sudah datang yah? ". gumam Kurumi. "tidak, masih ada dua lagi". lanjutnya.

"nah bagaimana kalau aku "memakan" kalian dulu?". ucap Roh itu. "ck, apa maksudmu?! ". ucap Tohka. "ara, memakan sesama Roh kelihatannya hebat juga". ucap Kurumi menjilati jarinya sendiri.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Light berlari menyusuri koridor, ia mencari jalan menuju atap, ditangannya ada sebuah tombak berwarna emas yang memancarkan aura tidak mengenakkan.

"ufu, Naruto-san sudah sampai rupanya". ucap Kurumi di depan Light. "kau? Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga merasakan energi roh yang sama di atap". ucap Light.

"ufu, sepertinya diriku yang asli sudah memulainya". Ucap Kurumi. "dirimu yang asli? Sialan". ucap Light mengeratkan pegangannya pada tombaknya.

"bagaimana kalau kita main-main sebentar? ". gumam Kurumi sambil menembaki Light dengan sepasang flintglocknya.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Light memutar tombaknya untuk menangkis semua peluru yang mengarah padanya. "ukh". erangnya pelan saat sebuah peluru mengenai bahunya sekaligus mengakhiri putaran pada tombaknya

"kau sudah terluka hanya dengan seperti itu? ". gumam Kurumi palsu itu dengan remeh. "yah, sepertinya menghancurkan tangan atau kakimu tidak akan membuatmu mati". ucapnya menodongkan flintglocknya.

"ck, aku bukan Naruto naif itu, aku tidak bisa bermain-main". ucap Light melempar tombaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Syuuz! Blarr! Blar! Blar! Tombak emas itu melesat menembus tubuh Kurumi palsu dan beberapa tembok.

"ukh, tahu sekuat itu, seharusnya aku pakai saja dari tadi, sayang aku lupa namanya". gumamnya meneruskan perjalanannya, dari belakangnya, tombak emas itu keluar dari puing-puing dan terbang mengikuti Light.

Kembali ke atap.

Blar! Mereka semua seidikit terkejut saat lantai atap di jebol dan seorang membawa sabit keluar dari jebolan itu. "ufu, sepertinya tamu utamaku sudah datang". ucap Kurumi.

" _Naruto! Berganti denganku sebentar, biarkan aku menangani ini"._ ucap Darkness. "apa? Baiklah, kupercayakan padamu". ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya. "hehe, maaf saja nona roh, aku tidak tertarik bertamu tanpa makanan". ucap Naruto dengan mata berwarna ungu gelap. Itu adalah Darkness.

"ara ara, hm.. Kalian semua mau mengeroyok gadis manis sepertiku? ". gumam Kurumi. "ya, kau memang sangat manis, sampai aku ingin mendaratkan satu atau dua goresan di wajahmu". ucap Darkness menyeringai.

"ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa sifatnya berubah drastis?". gumam Shido. "ufu, kau memang pria yang sangat menarik Naruto-san". ucap Kurumi. "sayang sekali, aku bukan magnet". balas Darkness.

"baiklah, kita mulai! Keluarlah! Wahai para diriku yang lain! ". ucap Kurumi. Bayangannya mulai meluas dan akhirnya muncul Kurumi-Kurumi lain dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"a-apa? Jadi ini penyebabnya ia tidak masih hidup setelah dibunuh Mana-san kemarin malam? ". ucap Origami. "jangan lengah Origami-san! ". ucap Kurumi lain menampar punggung Origami. "guah!". Origami terlempar tidak terlalu jauh.

"Origami!". ucap Tohka. "kau juga Tohka-san! ". ucap Kurumi lain mengepung Tohka. Slash! Tapi dengan Sandalphon ia berhasil menebas Kurumi itu.

"cih". decih Darkness. " _kami akan jadi matamu, teruslah bergerak"_. ucap Naruto. "baiklah! ". ucap Darkness melompat menebaskan sabitnya pada seorang Kurumi yang menghalanginya.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Trank! Trank! Darkness menebas peluru peluru itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa, tangannya bergerak lincah seakan pernah membantai sebuah pasukan.

"ia berbahaya, ia harus segera dilumpuhkan". ucap Kurumi yang asli. "Zaphkiel!". ucapnya dan seketika, sebuah jam raksasa dengan angka romawi muncul di belakangnya.

"Zaphkiel-Aleph! ". ucapnya. Sebuah aura kemerahan keluar dari angka 1 dan masuk kedalam flintglocknya. Ia membidik Naruto (Darkness) yang sedang menebas salah satu kloningnya.

"ufu". Duar! Dan setelah itu sebuah peluru meluncur dari Flintglocknya. " _Darkness! Kiri! "_. ucap Naruto memperingatkan. Syut! Ctang! "uakhhh! ". Darkness berhasil menahan peluru itu dengan sabitnya, tapi peluru itu cukup kuat hingga menyebabkannya terdorong.

" _Belakangmu! "_. ucap Flame. "ap-". ucapannya terpotong karena Kurumi tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan menendang punggung Naruto.

"khh, cih". geram Darkness. Slash! Ia membalikkan badannya dengan cepat dan menebas tangan kanan Kurumi. "ukh". gumam Kurumi mundur ke belakang.

"Zaphkiel-Dalet! ". ucapnya. Aura kemerahan kembali keluar dari angka 4 dan masuk ke flintglocknya. Ia lalu menembakkan peluru itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba sepotong tangan yang tadi tergeletak di samping Naruto langsung melayang dan kembali menyatu dengan tangan Kurumi.

"apa?! ". gumam Darkness. Grep! Grep! "apa?! ". kaget Darkness saat tangannya di pegang oleh dua orang Kurumi, lehernya juga tengah di tahan oleh sebuah flintglock.

"sialan". gumam Darkness. "sayang sekali, makhluk seperti kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku". ucap Kurumi. "benarkah itu?! ". ucap seorang gadis mecha berambut biru hampir membelah tubuh Kurumi.

Tohka dan Origami juga sudah di tahan oleh beberapa klon Kurumi, Sementara Shido ditahan oleh tangan-tangan yang keluar dari bayangan itu.

"ufu, Mana-san, kau sepertinya mengurus tubuku dengan baik kemarin". ucap Kurumi melayang. "kalau begitu, akan kuurus tubumu lebih baik lagi! ". teriak Mana melesat mencoba menebas Kurumi.

"whoa! ". ucap Kurumi menghindarinya dengan mudah. "apa kau tidak sadar juga? Kau tidak bisa mengurus tubuku kali ini". ucap Kurumi telah kembali menapak atap.

"cih! Kali ini kau yang asli, aku pasti akan membunuhmu! ". ucap Mana melesat kebawah. "hum? Zaphkiel-Zayyin! ". gumam Kurumi. Dan kali ini aura kemerahan keluar dari angka 7.

Duar! Dan hanya dengan satu tembakan, tiba-tiba gerakan Mana terhenti dalam keadaan melayang. "hahaha". tawa Kurumi menembaki Mana yang sedang dihentikan waktunya.

Ctik! Selesai menembakinya, waktu Mana tiba-tiba kembali sehingga membuatnya jatuh dengan luka tembakan di beberapa bagian tubuh. "sekarang kau sadar bukan? ". ucap Kurumi. Beberapa klon Kurumi langsung menahan gerakan Mana.

"nah, sekarang akan kutunjukkan pada kalian kengerian yang sebenarnya". ucapnya mengangkat tangannya meghilangkan medan pelindung itu. Teet! Teet! Tiba-tiba alaram tanda Spacequake berbunyi dan orang-orang di Kota mulai berhamburan ke shelter terdekat.

"Spacequake?! ". gumam Naruto yang telah kembali. "t-teman-teman! ". ucap Shido cemas. "ya, kau benar Shido-san, teman-temanmu akan musnah begitu Spacequake ini terjadi! ". ucap Kurumi tersenyum mengerikan.

"cih! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! ". ucap Naruto menatap tajam para klon Kurumi yang menahannya. Deg! Deg! Klon-klon itu langsung ambruk dan melemas setelah bertemu dengan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar.

"apa? ". gumam Kurumi terkejut. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu". ucap Naruto dengan sepasang Sharingan menyala. "ufu, mata yang sama dengan laki-laki kemarin yah? ". gumam Kurumi waspada berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Naruto.

Wush! Tiba-tiba Spacequake itu menghilang. "apa?! ". gumam semua orang disana. "aku akan menggunakannya lagi, Shido ". ucap seorang Roh dengan pakaian tradisional jepang denga api mengelilinginya.

"K-kotori?! ". gumam Naruto dan Shido terkejut. " _Sudah kuduga! "._ ucap Lightning. "K-Kotori?! ". Shido masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"saa, ayo kita mulai Date-nya! ". ucap Kotori. "Yare-Yare! Tidak ada yang akan memulai sesuatu tanpa aku! ". Blarrrt! Lantai di depan Shido hancur dengan tombak emas yang terbang keatas.

Tap! Dan seorang berambut pirang jabrik melompat keluar dari lubang besar itu. "apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? ". tanya Light. "N-naruto?! K-kau ada dua? ". Ucap Shido kaget. "tenanglah bocah! ". ucap Light menebas tangan-tangan yang menahan Shido dengan tombaknya.

"makin banyak yang datang, sepertinya kekuatan kalian akan cukup untuk menggunakan peluru terkuatku nanti". ucap Kurumi. "Zaphkiel-Aleph! ". Kurumi menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kotori yang sedang melayang lalu menendangnya kebawah.

"kuah! ". erang Kotori. Namun ia langsung berdiri dan menahan pukulan flintglock Kurumi dengan kapak besarnya.

"ini hebat! Kau berbeda dengan mereka! Menyenangkan! ". ucap Kurumi dengan ekspresi maniak sambil terus memukuli kapak Kotori. "diamlah dasar cerewet! ". teriak Kotori sambil memukulkan kapaknya yang bia dihindari oleh Kurumi.

"baiklah, kalau kau mau main tenang". ucap Kurumi. "Zaphkiel-Zayyin! ". ucapnya menembak Kotori. "itu, jangan! ". ucap Naruto memperingatkan.

Trank! Kotori menebas peluru itu, namun seperti Mana tadi, ia tiba-tiba berhenti dengan posisi menebas. Syut! Duar! Duar! Duar! Beberapa klon menembaki Kotori yang sedang berhenti.

"sial". gumam Naruto menghindari beberapa tembakan klon Kurumi yang juga menyasarnya, hanya saja geraakan Naruto kali ini lebih gesit daripada tadi. "aku bisa melihat peluru itu tiga detik lebih lambat? Ini kekuatan Sharingan? ". gumam Naruto terus menghindari peluru itu.

"selamat jalan". Duar! Dengan itu Kurumi menembak tepat di kepala Kotori saat waktunya kembali dan menyebabkan gadis itu langsung terhempas.

"kukira aku akan mendapatkan lawan hebat". gumam Kurumi. "tentu! ". Kurumi dengan terkejut menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapatkan Kotori kembali berdiri dengan api yang membakar lukanya, atau mungkin malah menyembuhkannya.

"a-apa? ". gumam Kurumi. "sekarang ak-". ucapan Kotori terpotong karena ia tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya. "ini? ". gumam Kotori. "yah! Waktumu sudah habis! ". ucap Kurumi.

"Kotori, kau tidak apa-apa?!". ucap Shido berlari kearah Kotori. "kuh". Kotori tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyeringai, matanya bersinar mengerikan.

"Camael-Megiddo! ". teriaknya mengangkat tinggi kapaknya. Cklek! Cklek! Kapak itu berubah menjadi meriam. Aura api di sekeliling Kotori mulai memasuki meriam itu.

"apa?! Lindungi aku! Para sosokku!". teriak Kurumi. Dan beberapa sosoknya yang lain segera berkumpul untuk melindunginya.

Bruk! Light tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. "sialan, aku baru tiga kali melempar tombakku dan aku sudah seperti ini?! ". gumam Light menatap tajam para klon Kurumi yang mengacungkan flintglock hendak menembaknya.

Ia lalu melihat kearah pertarungan Kurumi dan Kotori. "aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus bangkit! ". ucapnya menaikkan tenaganya sampai pada level batas. "batasan ini, aku harus melampauinya! ". teriaknya dengan tubuh yang mulai bersinar.

" _Naruto! Ada yang aneh dengan Light! "._ ucap Flame. "apa maksudmu?!". Bingung Naruto. _"tekanan kekuatannya meningkat drastis, ini mungkin sangat berbahaya kalau sampai tidak dihentikan"._ ucap Lightning gelisah. "owh, ini mulai membuatku takut". gumam Flame.

Naruto kemudian menatap Kurumi dan Kotori, ia lalu mengalihkan pandagannya kearah Light yang tubuhnya bersinar terang. "sial, mana yang harus kuhentikan?! ". Gumam Naruto

Bwosh! Dengan itu, Kotori menembak dengan tembakan api yang sangat kuat sampai Shido dan Naruto harus menyilangkan tangannya menahan hawa panas yang meluas.

Blar!? Dan setelah itu, hanya tersisa Kurumi yang berlutut dan Zaphkiel yang berlubang. "ambil senjatamu! Kau kira kau cukup kuat untuk melawanku?! ". ucap Kotori. "baiklah kalau begitu, kuakhiri saja pertarungan memuakan ini! ". ucap Kotori.

"Camael-Megiddo!". teriaknya kembali menyiapkam meriam apinya. "hentikan Kotori! Prinsip Ratatoskr adalah menyelesaikan masalah Roh tanpa membunuh mereka bukan?! ". ucap Shido. Namun sia-sia saja, Kotori hanya tersenyum maniak.

"Light! ". Teriak Naruto, terlambat, tubuh Light yang bersinar telah berubah menjadi cahaya dan melesat kearah langit. _"tenanglah Light belum mati, aku masih bisa merasakannya"._ ucap Ice.

 _"tapi, aku merasakannya.. Kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat yang sedang terkumpul diatas sana"_. ucap Flame. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto menatap lurus ke angkasa. _"sekarang fokuslah ke pertarungan, kami akan mengamati Light"_. ucap Lightning.

"Light? ". gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian mendecih lalu mengalihkan pandangannya Kearah Kotori. "hentikan! ". teriaknya melompat.

"Kurumi! ". ucap Shido berlari menuju kearah Kurumi dan berusaha melindunginya. "S-Shido-san?! ". gumam Kurumi.

"hentikan ini! Shido! Kotori! ". Teriak Naruto. Bwosh! Dan setelah itu, tembakan besar meluncur kearah Shido dan Kotori. Deg! "O-Oni-chan? Minggirlah Oni-chan! ". teriak Kotori tersadar.

Wush! Clang! Blamm! "a-apa? ". gumam Naruto terkejut melihat tombak emas raksasa keluar dari langit dan menghalangi laju laser itu. Lebih tepatnya hanya ujungnya saja.

"A-apa? ". gumam semua orang disana. "jangan-jangan! ". ucap Naruto memperhatikan langit yang bersinar sangat terang. Wush! Duar! Duar! Duar! Kilatan-kilatan cahaya mucul.

Suasana benar-benar sangat mengerikan, walau ditengah cahaya, suara gemuruh dari langit terus berdentangan menyakitkan telinga, cahaya yang semakin terang juga mulai menyakiti mata Naruto dkk. Dan setelah itu pilar cahaya yang amat besar muncul di belakang Shido dkk.

Duarr! Duarr! Duarr! Ledakan petir bersahutan di seluruh wilayah kota Tenguu dan sekitarnya. Walau petir-petir bersahutan, tetapi langit bersinar sangat terang.

"uakhhh! ". teriak semua orang disana terhempas beberapa meter. Naruto membuka matanya dengan lemah dan melihat sosok sedikit transparan setinggi hampir 100 meter dihadapannya.

"k-kau! Light! ". teriak Naruto menunjuk sosok berwajah sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja mengenakkan sebuah pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh Dewa-dewa mythology Nordik/Norse di buku yang sering ia baca waktu kecil.

 **"oh, Naruto! Aku ingat sekarang, namaku adalah Odin, dan aku adalah Dewa penguasa langit Utara** ". ucap Light/ Odin dengan suara menggelegar ke seluruh Penjuru kota Tenguu.

"t-tunggu, k-kau O-Odin?! ". gumam Naruto terkejut setengah mati. " **Apa Tombak emasku ini belum cukup menunjukkannya? Apa kau perlu aku menghancurkan sebuah Kota agar kau percaya? "**. ucap Odin dengan suara menggelegar.

'Badai' aneh itu telah berakhir, hanya saja langit di sekeliling Odin masih bersinar terang, memayungi Dewa Norse terkuat itu.

Sifat Dewa-nya kembali, dan biasanya para Dewa tidak menyukai makhkuk apapun yang meragukan kekuatan mereka.

 **"oi, apa kau mendengarku? "**. ucap Odin mengibaskan tangan raksasanya di atas Naruto yang terbengong. Bagaimanapun, sembilan belas tahun hidup di dalam tubuh Naruto, dan mengikuti semua sifat dan kehidupannya, menjadikan Odin juga mempunyai sifat Naruto yang agak bodoh.

"astaga, ternyata ada Dewa yang berada dalam tubuhku selama ini, tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada di tubuhku? Seharusnya kau sudah ingat bukan? ". tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

 **"hm? Soal itu yah? Aku rasa... Aku masih belum mengingatnya secara jelas, yang pasti aku mengingat tentang adanya rasa keputusasaan dan kesedihan hebat waktu itu".** ucap Odin memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Klek! Bangg! Dan sepertinya ia melupakan tombaknya yang ia lepaskan. Tombak sepanjang lebih dari 100 m itu jatuh dan menghancurkan beberapa rumah dan gedung. " **Are? "**. gumam Odin.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto lupa bahwa ia tidak sendirian. "u-ukh, Naruto apa yang terjad-kenapa kau jadi besar?! ". teriak Shido kaget sambil menunjuk wajah Odin yang memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto saat ini dengan tidak hormatnya.

Cklek! Clang! Odin mengambil tombaknya dan mengacungkannya tepat di hadapan Shido. " **Dalam keadaan normal, aku akan meledakkan kepalamu bocah, dengan tidak hormatnya kau menunjuk wajah seorang Dewa"**. ucap Odin. Dan sepertinya seorang Dewa memang gila hormat.

"D-dewa?! ". kaget Shido. "oi, Shido! Aku disini". ucap Naruto berdiri. "N-naruto?! Bagaimana bisa?! ". kaget Shido melihat dua Naruto. "Lord Of Aesir, Odin? ". gumam Kotori bangkit dengan beberapa memar.

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan ini?! ". pinta Kotori. Tenaganya sudah mulai melemah. "uh, nanti saja, aku sedang bingung mulai dari mana". ucap Naruto. " **Mau kemana kau? Roh kecil? ".** Odin menyeringai sambil menghadang jalan Kurumi dengan ujung tombaknya.

"a-aku.. ". ucap Kurumi terbata. Selama hidupnya, hanya kali ini ia merasakan takut yang sangat hebat, tentu saja, siapapun yang berhadapan dengan senjata Dewa pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"hentikan itu, kita tidak boleh membunuh satu roh pun, ingat yang kita bicarakan? Mereka hanya makhluk kesepian yang termakan kegelapan hatinya". ucap Naruto. "N-naruto-san? ". gumam Kurumi.

" **Oh, y-yang itu yah? Hahaha, aku lupa, baik-baik, maafkan aku roh kecil, kau bebas saat ini".** ucap Odin mengangkat kembali Gungrirnya. " **nah, sampai mana kita tadi? Apa masih ada hal penting? "**. tanya Odin.

"sudahlah! Bisa kau kembali?! Kalau terlalu lama, manusia akan keburu keluar dari shelter mereka dan melihatmu dalam wujud seperti ini! ". teriak Naruto.

" **Tenang saja, itu adalah sesuatu yang akan kuatasi"**. ucap Odin mengangkat tinggi tombaknya. " **Influence of Rune! ".** ucapnya. Zring! Dan setelah itu, sinar raksasa langsung meluncur keatas langit.

 **"semua yang 'menangkapku' sudah kuhancurkan kecuali kalian, Fraxinus, jadi jika kalian semua membocorkan apa yang kalian lihat hari ini, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghancurkan organisasi Ratastoskr** ". ucap Odin dengan nada mengancam.

"uh, haruskah kita takut? ". gumam Kannazuki. Sedangkan semua crew disana hanya megernyitkan mata sambil meneguk ludah membayangkan jika kapal dan markas besar mereka dihantam sebuah tombak yang diameternya sama dengan kapal mereka.

" **ukh, sial aku belum terbiasa dengan wujudku sendiri? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali".** ucap Odin berubah menjadi kecil seukuran manusia biasa dan muncul dihadapan Naruto.

"aku belum terbiasa dengan ini, entah kenapa aku merasa lelah, aku serahkan sisanya padamu, ambilah sedikit hadiah dariku". ucap Odin berjalan menabrak Naruto dan tubuhnya langsung menghilang masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"huft, semuanya berakhir kacau yah? ". gumam Naruto. "kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Naruto". ucap Kotori. "hm! Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa seorang Dewa ada di dalam tubuhmu". ucap Shido hanya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"lagi-lagi hariku kacau, tapi aku akan selangkah lebih dekat menemukan informasi tentang orang tuaku".

 **Selamat Tahun Baru! (•_• maaf telat ngucapin). Saya harap chap Kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Dan sorry kalau jadwal up saya sedikit acak-acakan, saya juga punya beberapa kewajiban di dunia nyata.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	6. Chapter 6

"huh, Odin! Apa kau tidak salah dengan yang kau ucapkan?! ". ucap Naruto. "Naruto benar, apa kau tidak salah dengan yang kau ucapkan?! ". ucap Lightning bersidekap.

"bocah kuning, apa perlu ku tusukkan Gungrirku ke otak bodohmu itu? ". geram Odin. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menunjuk satu persatu sosok yang mendiami Tubuh Naruto.

"Kau.. Susano'o". tunjuk Odin pada Ice. "kau.. Thannatos". tunjuk Odin pada Darkness. "kau... Ra". tunjuk Odin pada Flame. "sedangkan kau... Zeus". tunjuk Odin pada Lightning untuk yang terakhir.

"ho-hoi! Kau ingat nama mereka, tapi kau tidak ingat kenapa kalian bisa berada di tubuhku? ". ucap Naruto.

"W-what?! Susano'o?! Thannatos?! Ra?! Zeus?! B-berarti k-kalian?! ". ucap Naruto dengan tampang horror tak lupa dengan keringat dingin berjatuhan.

Ia tahu nama-nama itu, dewa-dewa paling berkuasa di jajaran Mitologinya. Dewa-dewa yang mendapat posisi yang sangat penting di Mitologi mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang saat kecil sangat suka membaca buku seputar mitologi-mitologi di dunia ini pasti tahu dan belum melupakan siapa sebenarnya mereka.

"kau bilang aku Susano'o? Bukankah itu Dewa badai dan lautan dalam mitologi Shinto? Tapi kekuatanku adalah Es bukan? ".sanggah Ice.

"are, bagaimana bisa kau tahu? ". gumam Naruto. "semua yang kau fikirkan... Kami juga mengetahuinya". ucap Flame. "huft, kau benar-benar lupa yah? Bukankah Angin dan air itu menghasilkan Es? Dan Air dan Petir menghasilkan badai? ". ucap Odin.

"Odin benar, tapi kenapa kalian ada disini? ". gumam Naruto. Serempak mereka berlima memegang kepalanya yang agak sakit.

"Entahlah, m-mungkin s-sesuatu tentang.. Keputusasaan dan.. Kehancuran? ". ucap mereka berlima bersamaan. "a-are? ". bingung Naruto. "kau juga mengingatnya seperti itu yah? ". gumam Odin pada Lightning (Zeus).

"yah, bukan hanya Zeus, tapi aku juga mengingatnya hanya sampai bagian itu". gumam Flame (Ra). "jadi kita harus berusaha mengingat semuanya". gumam Ice (Susano'o).

"Jadi benar? Aku adalah Thannatos". gumam Darkness. Tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Darkness langsung menjauh kearah Odin. "kenapa kau? ". gumam Odin heran.

"D-darkness, maksudku Thannatos, bukankah ia adalah Dewa kematian?! ". ucap Naruto bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh berbalut armor khas Nordik itu.

"hoi, mana mungkin aku mencabut nyawamu Naruto, aku tidak pegang buku kematian saat ini". ucap Thannatos mengangkat tangannya. "khuh, entah mengapa aku mulai merasa marah saat ini". ucap Zeus dengan rambut kuning yang mulai berdiri. (penampilan mereka saat ini memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto).

"kalau tidak salah, Zeus adalah Dewa pemarah, tempramental, dan paranoid". gumam Odin sangat lirih. "apa yang tadi kau gumamkan?! ". ucap Zeus dengan nada tajam. Pendengaran Dewa memang sangat tajam.

"t-tidak-tidak". ucap Odin gugup sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Zeus hanya menatap tajam Odin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mengobrol dengan Susano'o tentang cara menggunakan petir secara efisien untuk menyambar Odin.

"selain itu... Matamu itu.. ". ucap Susano'o. "huft". naruto menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup matanya.

"yah, kau benar, aku juga bingung". balas Naruto sambil membuka mata merah tiga tomoenya. "Sharingan kah? ". gumam Susano'o.

"kau tahu? ". tanya Naruto. "yah, mata kutukan itu.. Hanya satu orang di masa lalu yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatannya". ucap Susano'o. "satu orang? ". ucap Zeus.

"dalam sejarah Shinto, manusia itu adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat, ia mendapatkan kekuatan dengan jumlah yang sangat besar". jeda Susano'o.

"manusia yang sangat kuat, ia telah ada bahkan sebelum para dewa ada, nama-nama Dewa-Dewi Shinto diambil dari nama kekuatannya". lanjutnya. "a-ada bahkan sebelum kami?! ". ucap Ra terkejut. Semuanya juga terkejut.

"kekuatan yang melebihi Dewa, dikatakan juga, ialah yang menciptakan bulan dengan alasan yang belum kami ketahui, mata itu... Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah salah satu kekuatan orang itu". ucap Susano'o.

"umm, aku memang pernah diceritakan kalau kakek buyutku adalah seseorang yang sangat hebat, dan kalau tidak salah, dua klan besar pengendali chakra berawal dari kakek buyutku". ucap Naruto.

"t-tunggu dulu, kata Susano'o tadi, o-orang itu hidup di zaman sebelum kita bukan?! Bagaimana bisa jika ia masih hidup sampai beberapa, mungkin beberapa ratus tahun lalu dan menjadi kakek buyutmu?! ". ucap Darkness.

"dari apa yang Susano'o katakan, jika ia memiliki kekuatan diatas Dewa manapun, tidak mustahil baginya untuk hidup ribuan tahun, apa kau lupa kita ini berusia berapa? ". ucap Odin.

"entahlah, aku lupa tanggal kelahiranku". ucap Zeus. "apa mungkin kekuatan itu diwariskan pada Naruto? ". gumam Ra. "kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan? ". ucap Susano'o.

"tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, mungkin... Naruto bisa menemui orang itu ". ucap Odin. "t-tunggu dulu, m-menemui I-itachi-niisan maksudmu?! ". ucap Naruto.

"kau memanggilnya Niisan bukan? Itu akan lebih mudah buat kita". ucap Zeus. "tapi, sekitar lima tahun lalu, ia menitipkanku pada kakek angkatku, dan setelah itu... Aku tidak ingat apapun sampai aku berada di rumah sakit setelah koma lebih dari dua bulan". ucap Naruto.

"ukh, aku ingat kau pernah koma selama itu dulu". ucap Ra. "tapi saat aku koma, itu juga sangat misterius... Siapa yang mengisi mangkuk buah-buahan ku? Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku? Siapa yang memberiku makanan setiap harinya? ". ucap Naruto.

"uahhh! Sialan! Banyak sekali bagian hidupmu yang misterius, Naruto! ". ucap Ra mengacak surai pirangnya. "saat kau koma, kesadaran kami juga tersegel". ucap Darkness.

"yah mau bagaimana lagi? Sejarah pasti akan terungkap seiring waktu". ucap Zeus asal. "dasar Dewa paranoid". gumam Odin. "apa katamu?! ". ucap Zeus. Dan sekali lagi, pendengaran Dewa itu sangat tajam.

"dia itu, entah bagaimana hubungan kami dimasa lalu". ucap Odin. "kembalilah Naruto, sudah pagi sekarang". ucap Thannatos. "u-uh, B-baiklah ". gugup Naruto. "cepatlah... ". seringai Thannatos memamerkan sabitnya yang penuh aura kematian.

"gyaaaa! Baiklah! ". ucap Naruto melesat pergi menembus kegelapan. "sekarang satu masalah sedang menunggu". ucap Ra memerhatikan pilar cahaya di belakang mereka.

"yah, Sandalphon dan Camael sudah retak parah, Zaphkiel.. Bahkan hanya tergores, dan Zadkiel sudah hancur". ucap Zeus. "baiklah, kita tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini, sementara menunggu benda ini hancur.. ". jeda Darkness sambil menyeringai.

"kita buat tempat ini berantakan". lanjutnya. "pemanasan heh? ". gumam Ra. "hahaha, maafkan kami Naruto! Ayo Odin! Aku sudah mempertimbangkan petir seperti apa yang akan menyengatmu! ". ucap Zeus.

"kalian semua! Bisakah kalian mengubah suara kalian? Rasanya sangat aneh saat suara mirip Naruto saling mendeklarasikan ancamannya". ucap Susano'o dengan suara seorang pria dewasa. "Baiklah! ". sambut Odin dengan suara menggelegarnya.

Bumm! Duarrr?!

Tap! Tap! Naruto dengan wajah kesal tingkat Dewa sedang berjalan ke luar kamar mandi, ia habis mandi tadi. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. " _Hentikan itu! Baru aku tinggal lima belas menit dan kalian sudah...?! ". kesal Naruto. "perbedaan waktu antara alam bawah sadar dan dunia nyata sangat berbeda bocah". ucap Zeus._

 _"Z-zeus?! ". ucap Naruto terkejut. "sudahlah, jangan menganggu kami, kami sedang pemanasan". ucap Ra. "hm, pedulikan dirimu sendiri Naruto". ucap Darkness. "awas tangga". peringat Odin._

"A-Ap-whoaaa! ". Naruto akhirnya jatuh terguling-guling menuruni tangga. Salah sendiri, berjalan sambil memejamkan mata.

Bruakk! Naruto sampai di dasar tangga dengan tubuh tengkurap. "N-naruto-san? ". ucap Yoshino yang berada di depan Naruto. "hahaha! Naruto-kun sangat ceroboh!". ucap Yoshinon.

"y-yah". ucap Naruto berbalik. Deg! "Kyaaa! ". Yoshino langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangannya. "Aaaa! Naruto-kun mesum! ". ucap Yoshinon menutupi matanya.

"n-nan-Maafkan aku! ". Naruto baru sadar hanya memakai handuk dan saat ini handuk Naruto tengah terlepas ditambah ia sedang menghadap Yoshino, dan tentu saja senjata Naruto terlihat sangat jelas.

Ia langsung buru-buru memakai handuknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. "Maaf Yoshino! Yoshinon! ". teriaknya.

Dan beberapa saat setelah saat memalukan itu, Naruto yang sudah memakai kemeja orange berjalan dengan gontai dan wajah kesal menuju ruang makan. Hari ini sekolah diliburkan sehari karena kejadian aneh kemarin.

Duarr! Boom! Jlegarr! Zuuzz!

Ia kesal karena suara dari pemanasan para Dewa bergemuruh di telinganya. Suara api meluncur, lemparan tombak, petir dan air, lalu juga suara sabetan sabit terus bergenderang di telinganya selama kurang lebih lima belas menit dari tadi.

" _berapa lama lagi kalian akan seperti itu?! "._ Kesal Naruto. " _tidak lama, Susano'o dan Thannatos sudah tepar, tinggal aku, Zeus dan Odin, suda-uaghhhh! "_. Naruto sweatdroop saat mendengar suara Ra terlempar.

 _"jangan alihkan perhatianmu ketika dalam pertempuran"._ gumam Zeus. " _Dewa amatir"._ angguk Odin menatap Ra yang sudah terbaring dengan mata membentuk pusaran. " _dari kita semua, Ra adalah copy-an sifat Naruto yang paling mirip"._ lanjut Odin. " _hm"._

Wush! Blarrr!

"oh, Naruto! Kau sudah bangun? ". ucap Shido. "belum, aku masih tidur". ucap Naruto kesal, tentu saja ia sudah bangun. "kau sudah baikan, Tohka? ". tanya Naruto. "uhm, agak lebih baik, tapi aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi kemarin". ucap Tohka memegang kepalanya.

"nee! nee! Tadi pagi Naruto-kun hampir berbuat m-". Yoshino membekap mulut Yoshinon yang hampir menceritakan kejadian memalukan tadi.

"um, heheh, maaf untuk yang tadi, Yoshino, aku tidak sengaja, orang bodoh itu sedikit berbuat ulah". ucap Naruto. "u-uhm". Yoshino hanya mengangguk. " _Siapa yang kau panggil orang bodoh bocah?! "_. suara Odin dan Zeus menggelegar di otak Naruto. Sementara Yoshino hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Shido, bagaimana dengan Kotori? Dia Roh kan? ". ucap Naruto. Shido hanya menunduk. "yah, dia memang roh, setidaknya untuk saat ini, tadi malam Kannazuki menunjukanku rekaman peristiwa lima tahun lalu yang menyebabkan Kotori berubah mejadi roh". ucap Shido.

"ehh! Jadi Kotori adalah Roh juga? ". ucap Tohka kaget. "hm, lima tahun? Selama itu dan tidak ada dari kita yang menyadarinya". ucap Naruto. Tuk! Shido meletakkan empat buah hamburger di meja.

"Roh api, ternyata Kotori sangat mengerikan! ". ucap Tohka. "T-Tohka-san bahasamu terlalu kejam". ucap Yoshino. "a-apa? ". tanya Tohka bingung. "l-lupakan". balas Yoshino.

"rencananya hari ini aku akan melakukan Date dengan Kotori, karena itu ia tidak pulang kemarin, ia tetap di Fraxinus". ucap Shido.

"aku mengerti, masalahnya adalah AST, terutama Tobiichi Origami". ucap Naruto. "Tobiichi? ". gumam Tohka. "ada apa dengan Tobiichi? ". tanya Shido. "kemarin saat kemunculan Kotori, samar-samar aku merasakan hawa kebencian pekat darinya". ucap Naruto serius.

"kebencian? Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Shido. "sulit menjelaskannya, aku berharap kau menyembunyikan ini semua". gumam Naruto menutup matanya.

Naruto membelakangi Tohka dan Yoshino dan membuka matanya menatap Shido yang ia suruh pergi ke hadapan Naruto. Deg! "i-itu! ". ucap Shido terkejut. Mata merah tiga tomoe yang ia tahu tidak seharusnya ada di mata sahabat baiknya itu.

"apa? ". heran Tohka berjalan ke hadapan Naruto. Tapi Naruto langsung menghilangkan Sharingannya. "apa? ". tanya Tohka. "b-bukan apa-apa!". ucap Shido masih terkejut.

"aneh bukan? Sharingan seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh Uchiha, sedang margaku yang ku ketahui adalah Uzumaki dan Namikaze, pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini". ucap Naruto. "N-naruto". gumam Shido.

"kumohon jangan beritahukan siapapun, bahkan pada anggota Fraxinus maupun organisasi Ratatoskr, aku masih harus menyelidiki kepingan ingatanku yanh hilang setelah kebakaran hebat lima tahun lalu". ucap Naruto.

"a-aku sangat terkejut, t-tapi baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun". ucap Shido. "terimakasih, kau memang sahabat terbaikku". ucap Naruto duduk dan mengambil burgernya.

"hee! Yoshino! Kau sudah menghabiskan burgermu?!". ucap Tohka tidak percaya, ia bahkan baru menghabiskan setengah burgernya. "nya! nya! selagi kalian berbincang, Yoshino dan Yoshinon memakan burgernya, jadi sekarang sudah habis! ". ucap Yoshinon.

"benarkah?! Aku tidak menyadarinya! ". ucap Tohka berusaha memakan seluruh burgernya yang tersisa. "pelan-pelan saja, Tohka". ucap Shido sedikit tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat itu turut tersenyum juga. " _kehadiran kalian... Dapat menenangkan hati kami yang gelisah saat ini"._ Batin Naruto memakan burgernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian acara makan selesai dan semuanya kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing. Tohka dan Yoshino yang menyaksikan sinetron kesukaan mereka, dan Naruto yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca sebuah gulungan.

Tap! Tap! Shido keluar dengan kemeja birunya yang dibiarkan terbuka dan memakai sebuah celana berukuran sedang.

"Naruto, bisa kau jaga mereka saat ini? ". ucap Shido. "sudah saatnya yah? ". ucap Naruto. "baiklah, serahkan padaku! ". ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "terimakasih, aku tahu bisa mengandalkanmu". ucap Shido.

"ganbatte! Shido! Semoga kau berhasil! ". ucap Tohka. "s-semoga berhasil, S-Shido-san ". ucap Yoshino. "Shido-kun! Berjuanglah! ". teriak Yoshinon. "yah! terimakasih, semua! Aku berangkat dulu! ". ucap Shido semangat berlari ke luar rumah.

"perasaanku agak tidak enak". gumam Naruto. " _hei kalian! Bisakah aku minta tolong? "._ Tanya Naruto dalam Mindscapenya. " _apa?! Aku dan Zeus sudah sangat lelah! "_. balas Odin. _"siapa saja yang mau lah! Cepat keluarlah dari tubuhku dan awasi Shido"_. ucap Naruto.

" _kau sendiri saja! Kami sedang kelelahan bocah! "_. ucap Zeus. " _Temee! Apa kalian benar-benar tidak mau menolongku?!"_. kesal Naruto. " _sorry, tapi kami benar-benar kelelahan, kalau kau mau awasi sendiri saja, kau bisa memakai kekuatan kami kalau kau mau"._ balas Ra.

Naruto tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya dan langsung melompat dari sofanya. Pyarr! Sebuah kunai dengan kertas melesat kearah Naruto.

Boft! Trank! Naruto menyentuh sebuah kertas dengan fuin sederhana di pergelangannya. Lalu muncul sebuah kunai lain yang langsung ia gunakan untuk menangkis kunai itu.

"tangaku masih sedikit kaku, sudah enam tahun aku tidak melatih seni beladiri ala Shinobi". gumam Naruto menatap sebuah luka gores di punggung tangannya.

Mengabaikan darah yang sedikit menetes dari tangannya, ia mengambil kertas yang ada pada kunai itu. "apa yang terjadi Naruto? Tanganmu berdarah". tanya Tohka. "hm, Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja? ". tanya Yoshinon.

"aku tidak apa-apa". balas Naruto membuka dan membaca secarik kertas itu. "tch". ekspresi Naruto menggelap. " _aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan pria itu, tapi berhati-hatilah"_. ucap Thannatos keluar dari tubuh Naruto dalam bentuk arwah.

"maaf, Tohka, Yoshino, tolong tunggu di rumah sebentar, aku ada urusan". gumam Naruto berjalan keluar rumahnya. "huft, apa-apaan sih dia, hehehe, Yoshino, saatnya jadi detektif". seringai Tohka. "detektif? ". gumam Yoshino bungung.

"cih, akan kuselesaikan semua ini segera". gumam Naruto berlari diantara ramainya kota Tenguu. _"jika kau ingin megetahui sedikit kebenaran, datanglah ke mansion Akatsuki di sebelah barat dekat bukit di Tenguu... Pastikan kau mempunyai mata yang sama sepertiku jika kau datang nanti"_. batin Naruto mengulangi isi surat itu.

"aku sudah mempunyai Sharingan, mata yang sama sengan Itachi-nii, apakah dia masih menganggapku adiknya? ". gumam Naruto melesat terbang ke angkasa dengan tubuh berlapis percikan listrik.

"ah, maaf Kotori, apa kau menunggu lama? ". tanya Shido. "T-tidak-tidak, aku baru saja diantar Fraxinus kesini". ucap Kotori. "Syukurlah, aku fikir adik manisku ini sudah menungguku lama". ucap Shido menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

" _Aku memang sudah menunggu saat-saat ini, Onii-chan"_. batin Kotori. "yosh, baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kolam renang dulu? ". tawar Shido.

"aku lupa bawa baju ganti". ucap Kotori. "t-tenang saja, nanti kita beli". ucap Shido. " _kencan dengan Kotori, kencan dengan adikku sendiri, rasanya.. Uh"._ batin Shido.

 _"waah! Bagus sekali Shido-kun! Mengajak komandan membeli pakain renang... Haha"._ ucap Kannazuki melalui alat komunikasi yang ada pada telinga Shido. "y-ha". Shido hanya tersenyum canggung.

"nah, di Tenguu Square ini ada macam-macam toko, ayo kita cari toko pakaian renang! ". ucap Shido menggandeng Kotori.

" _kau nanti pilihkanlah, Shin"._ ucap Reine. "hm". Dan akhirnya Shido dan Kotori sampai di sebuah toko bikini. " _ah! Itu dia! Surga dunia! "._ ucap Kannazuki tiba-tiba. "oi, hentikan memasukan pikiran mesum padaku". gumam Shido lirih.

"um, S-shido, m-menurutmu m-mana yang cocok untukku?". tanya Kotori gugup sambil memegang dua buah bikini. " _umm, Shido-kun, pilih saja yang putih polos, itu terkesan membuat komandan tetap seperti anak SMP yang masih polos"._ ucap Kannazuki. " _hmm, kali ini aku setuju dengan Kannazuki Shin"._ tambah Reine.

"uhh, baiklah bagaimana dengan yang putih?". tunjuk Shido. Kotori sempat menatap tajam Shido. "kali ini, Reine atau Kannazuki yang menyuruhmu? ". tanyanya. "T-tidak-tidak, aku serius, dengan itu kamu terlihat menjadi adikku yang sangat manis". ucap Shido.

"begitu yah? ". gumam Kotori. "eto, Kotori, ngomong-omong mengapa kau memakai pita hitam hari ini? ". tanya Shido penasaran. "putih tidak cukup, kalau memakai pita putih, aku merasa lemah dan tidak kuat". ucap Kotori.

"ah, akan kucoba pilihanmu Shido, awas saja kalau tidak pas". ucap Kotori melesat masuk ke ruang ganti. "ahh, sukurlah". gumam Shido. " _kuatkan imanmu Shido! Ingat dia itu adikmu! "_. batin Shido duduk.

" _haha, baru segini kamu sudah tidak kuat? Ayolah! Setelah ini akan lebih berat Shido-Kun! "_. ucap Kannazuki. "huh diam sajalah kau". ucap Shido. Karena terlalu lama, ia akhirnya mengintip sedikit kedalam ruang ganti.

Ia melihat Kotori yang masih belum ganti, Kotori sedang menandang cermin. "Shido.. Onii-chan sedang berkencan denganku, dan mungkin saja, hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa bersama Onii-chan, walau aku meminum obat dari Reine untuk menahan kekuatanku, tetap saja, rasanya sakit. ". ucap Kirito termenung.

Deg! "kakak macam apa aku ini?! Aku tidak menyadari penderitaan adikku sendiri, bekerja bukan dengan kekuatan sendiri". gumam Shido. "mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha Kotori, takkan kubiarkan kau mati! ". ucap Shido membuang alat komunikasinya.

"b-bagaimana menurutmu? ". tanya Kotori keluar dari ruang ganti dengan sebuah bikini putih polos yang sangat manis untuk tubuhnya yang masih berkembang. "u-uh! Kau sangat manis memakainya! ". puji Shido.

"benarkah? Kali ini Kannazuki atau Reine yang menyuruhmu memujiku seperti ini? ". tanya Kotori menyeringai. "huft... Aku sendiri, hatiku berkata seperti itu". ucap Shido melembut dan menunjukkan alat komunikasi yang ia genggam. Kotori terkejut lalu memerah.

 _"Terimakasih Naruto, berkat saranmu tadi malam, aku dapat merasakannya, perasaan alami yang datang dari hatiku ini... Dengan ini aku bisa berusaha dengan kekuatanku sendiri! "_. Batin Shido.

Wush! Tap! Naruto mendarat di sebuah training ground yang sangat luas disamping sebuah mansion bergaya jepang tradisional dengan luas yang cukup gila.

Stab! Stab! Naruto melebarkan matanya lalu melompat menghindari dua kunai yang melesat kearahnya. "apa-apaan ini?! ". gumamnya. Stab! Stab! Kali ini lima kunai meluncur dengan sangat cepat saat Naruto sedang di udara.

Sring! Trank! Trank! Trank! Dengan Sharingan yang menyala, ia dengan mudah menangkis kunai-kunai itu dengan sebuah kunai yang ia pegang sedari tadi. " _Naruto! Belakangmu! "_. ucap Susano'o.

Dari belakang, seseorang berjubah hitam dengan awan merah melesat hendak menendang Naruto. Prsh! Sebongkah es setebal 50 cm tercipta di punggung Naruto. Duakh! Pyarr! _"Apa?!_ ". kaget Susano'o saat es buatannya dengan sangat mudah di pecahkan.

Buagh! Tidak hanya itu, tendangan itu juga menyasar ke tubuh Naruto tanpa pengurangan kekuatan sedikitpun. "uaghh! ". erang Naruto meluncur jatuh.

Tap! Itachi dengan wajah datar mendarat tak jauh dari Naruto. "kenapa kau datang secepat ini?". tanya Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. "u-ukh, kurasa tulang punggungku retak". gumam Naruto. _"serahkan saja pada kami! "_. ucap Ra.

Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "kuulangi, kenapa kau datang kesini secepat ini? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan mata yang sama denganku? ". tanya Itachi tajam + datar.

"heh? Bukankah kau melihatnya? Nii-san? ". tanya Naruto menatap balik Itachi dengan Sharingannya. "heh? Kau berhasil membangkitkan Sharingan? Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini". gumam Itachi.

"tapi maaf saja, kau harus pergi karena kau belum memiliki mata yang sama sepertiku". lanjutnya. "apa maksudmu?! Bukankah aku sudah memiliki mata yang sama sepertimu?! Sharingan bukan?! ". tanya Naruto tajam.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya singkat. "akan kutunjukan padamu, mata yang dibangkitkan oleh rasa sakit mendalam... Kematian teman.. Dan peperangan dalam bayangan". ucapnya perlahan membuka matanya dan sedikit menampakkan Sharingan yang berputar.

"waah! Kotori! Hentikan itu! " . teriak Shido. "hahaha! Rasakan ini!". teriak Kotori terlihat bersemangat sambil mencipratkan air ke arah Shido. Saat ini mereka telah terjun ke kolam renang.

"huuh, kau akan kubalas! ". balas Shido mencipratkan air dalam jumlah banyak. "c-cough! ". batuk Kotori saat ada air yang masuk ke lubang hidungnya. "haha, rasain tuh! ". ucap Shido tertawa.

"huuh, rasanya sudah lama ya? Kita tidak bermain bersama seperti ini". gumam Kotori. "hm, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain seperti ini bersama adik manisku ini". ucap Shido. "uh, sedari tadi kau menggodaku terus". ucap Kotori dengan wajah memerah.

"aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan saja". ucap Shido. "nah, ayo kita ke wahana lain, hari ini kita akan mencoba semua wahana di tempat ini! ". ucap Shido mengulurkan tangannya.

"hm, baiklah... Onii-chan!". ucap Kotori senang. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Shido. Lalu mereka keluar kolam renang dan berjalan kearah ruang ganti masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar dengan pakaian mereka tadi. "heh, ayo kesana! ". tarik Shido semangat sambil mengajak Kotori ke sebuah wahana yang terlihat seperti rumah hantu. "k-kesana?". tanya Kotori sedikit takut.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Dua orang berpakaian militer menatap sebuah perlatan super canggih di depannya. "white licorice, untuk permorma mesin sehebat ini, banyak tester dari DEM yang menjadi korbannya". jelas wanita disamping Origami. "dengan ini aku bisa mengalahkan ifrit! ". gumam Origami lirih penuh kebencian. "Origami? ".

kembali ke Shido.

Di dalam rumah hantu itu terdapat banyak hantu-hantu replika yang dibuat sangat detail dan mengerikan. "huft, hanya begini aku sih tidak takut! ". ucap Kotori. "b-benarkah?! A-aku benar-benar takuut! ". ucap Shido berlagak takut.

"dasar anak kecil! ". ejek Kotori. "kenapa? Bahkan Naruto juga takut setengah mati dengan yang namanya hantu! ". ucap Shido. "aku benar-benar takuut! Kotori pegang tanganku! ". lanjutnya dengan sedikit lebih histeris.

"baiklah-baiklah, ikuti aku anak kecil! ". ucap Kotori memegang tangan Shido dan menariknya pelan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar dari salah satu tempat yang paling ditakuti Naruto di muka bumi itu.

"huuh, apa kau tidak bisa berlagak dewasa sedikit di depan gadis sepertiku? ". ucap Kotori. "huh, maaf-maaf". ucap Shido tersenyum. _"hahaha, akan kubalas kau Kotori"_. batin Shido menyeringai.

"ayo kesana! ". teriak Shido menarik tangan Kotori menuju sebuah wahana paling seru di Tenguu Square. "S-splash Roler coaster?! ". ucap Kotori terkejut. "hehehe, ini akan menyenangkan!". ucap Shido. "t-tunggu! I-ini!". ucap Kotori berkeringat dingin.

Terlambat, Shido sudah menariknya masuk kesana. "apa ini tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Kannazuki. "yah, ini tidak apa-apa, justru ini mungkin akan lebih baik bagi Kotori". ucap Reine. Melihat Kotori yang sedang mencak-mencak kepada Shido. "tindakan yang bagus, Shin". gumam Reine.

"kau menipuku". ucap Kotori. "hehe, ini akan seru! ". ucap Shido. Lalu, Roler coaster itu meluncur bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking dari Kotori.

sementara itu ditempat Naruto.

"u-uarghh! ". erang Naruto kesakitan saat merasakan bilah tajam menembus perutnya. "bagaimana? Sakit bukan? ". tanya Itachi dingin sembari menusukkan pedangnya lebih dalam. "percuma saja, Sharingan biasa tidak bisa melawan Mangekyo". ucap Itachi datar.

"K-kenapa kau m-melakukan s-semua ini? Nii-san?! ". ucap Naruto. "tugasku adalah memastikan kau tumbuh dengan kuat, tapi yang kulihat sekarang sangat berbeda.. ". ucap Itachi. "b-berbeda? A-apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto kesakitan.

"kau sangat naif, karena kenaif-an mu itulah kau sangat lemah... Melawan satu roh saja kau hampir mati". ucap Itachi. "k-kau tahu t-tentang r-roh? ". tanya Naruto. "Akatsuki adalah Organisasi paling rahasia di dunia ini melebihi Ratatoskr maupun AST ataupun DEM ". ucap Itachi.

"tapi bukan bagian kami mengurusi hal itu, kami hanya bertindak sebagai pasukan bayaran dalam perang antar negara maupun pemberantasan teror". ucap Itachi.

"saa, kau sangat lemah, aku memberimu waktu dua bulan, datanglah kembali padaku dengan mata yang sama, jika kau tidak melakukannya... Akan kupaksa kau membangkitkannya". ucap Itachi.

"m-memaksaku? A-apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto. "akan kubunuh semua yang kau sayangi". ucap Itachi datar. Deg! "t-tidak akan k-kubiarkan! H-hadapi aku disini! ". teriak Naruto. "sudah kubilang bukan? Datanglah padaku saat kau punya mata yang sama". ucap Itachi.

"sampai saat itu... Aku akan terus mengawasimu". ucap Itachi menghilang menjadi sekumpulan gagak. "u-uakhhh! ". erang Naruto jatuh berlutut dengan sebuah pedang putih menembus tubuhnya. _"ini gawat, kami tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, pedangnya teraliri Chakra, sihir kami tidak bisa mengusiknya"_. ucap Odin.

 _"tapi kami pastikan kau tidak mati, kami akan menghentikan pendarahannya sebisa kami, tapi kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya"._ ucap Susano'o. "i-ini menyakitkan, a-akan k-kucoba". gumam Naruto menggenggam pedang itu.

"u-uagh! ". erangnya menarik pedang itu perlahan. Setiap tarikan yang menyakitkan fisik dan juga hati. "akhh! ". Trank! Naruto yang telah menarik pedang itu hingga terlepas langsung membuangnya.

Bruk! Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya terlentang. "uhuk!". batuknya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Luka di perutnya juga belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Matanya menatap sendu kumpulan burung gagak yang terbang di langit dengan bebas.

Tes! Setitik air mata mengalir turun dari kelopak mata Naruto dan membasahi tanah yang telah basah akan genangan darah."I-Itachi ". ucapnya pelan. _"bertahanlah Naruto, kami akan menghentikan pendarahannya sekaligus mengurangi rasa sakitmu! "._ ucap Ra cemas.

Back to Shido.

"hahaha! Ekspresimu sangat lucu tadi! ". ucap Shido. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. "hentikan itu! Kau seperti anak kecil saja, aku harap kau bisa dewasa sedikit seperti Naruto sebelum kau lulus SMA". ucap Kotori.

"wajar kalau Naruto sudah dewasa, ia sudah 19 tahun! Sementara aku masih 17!". ucap Shido. "19?! Bagaimana bisa ia masih kelas 2 SMA?! ". tanya Kotori. "entahlah". ucap Shido. "dasar! Dewasa itu tidak memiliki batasan umur! ". Ucap Kotori.

"huuh, lagipula aku cukup lelah". ucap Kotori. "haah, aku juga, padahal targetku adalah mencoba semua wahana disini hari ini". ucap Shido. "kau tahu, sejak awal itu tidak mungkin bukan? ". ucap Kotori.

"yah, kapan terakhir kali kita berkunjung ke taman bermain seperti ini yah?". tanya Shido. "humm". gumam Kotori berfikir. "kalau acara keluarga berarti sekitar... ". gumam Shido. "lima tahun lalu". jawab Kotori.

 _"Lima tahun lalu aku kehilangan orang tuaku... Lima tahun lalu aku menjadi roh... Lima tahun lalu aku kehilangan ingatanku"._ ucapan Origamu, Kotori, dan Naruto tiba-tiba melayang di pikiran Shido.

"Kotori". ucap Shido dengan wajah serius sambil menatap Kotori. "e-eh, k-kenapa?!". tanya Kotori memerah. Ia langsung menunduk dan memainkan pahanya. "m-memang benar, k-kalau m-momennya sudah pas, t-tapi b-bisa kita laukan di tempat yang lebih sepi? ". ucap Kotori gugup.

"disini saja bisa bukan? ". ucap Shido. "a-apa?! ". kaget Kotori. "Kotori, aku ingin tau sesuatu". ucap Shido. "e-eh? C-cepat katakan kau ingin tahu soal apa! ". ucapnya menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

"Kotori, lima tahun lalu saat kamu menjadi roh, apa-". ucapan Shido terpotong oleh sebuah lingkaran hijau yang mengurungnya, itu adalah Territory. Duar! Duar! Duar! Dan setelah itu, ledakan tiba-tiba terjadi di tempat yang di duduki Kotori.

"yoho! Untung si Naruto itu meninggalkan dua buah tiket taman bermain ini di kamarnya". ucap Tohka senang. "u-umh, syukurlah". ucap Yoshino. "yosh! Ayo kita cari Shido". Tohka hendak pergi sampai sebuah tangan mungil menghalanginya, itu adalah Yoshinon.

"ada apa Yoshinon? ". tanya Tohka. Sementara Yoshino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "kemarin saat Yoshino menunggui Naruto-kun, Yoshinon tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Shido-kun dan Reine-san". ucap Yoshinon.

"apa itu? ". tanya Tohka penasaran. "Kotori-san adalah seorang Roh juga seperti kita bukan?, dan kalau tidak segera disegel, menurut Reine-san ia tidak akan bertahan dalam dua hari". ucap Yoshino. "uh, jadi separah itu keadaannya? Kita benar-benar tidak boleh mengganggu mereka ". gumam Tohka.

"baiklah! Jika kita tidak boleh menganggu mereka, sebaiknya kita bermain saj-duarr! ". ucapan Tohka terpotong oleh suara ledakan. "apa itu?! ". gumam Tohka. "

"sihir... Ini pasti AST itu! ". ucap Yoshinon. "apa?! Aku harus membantu Shido! ". ucap Tohka dengan aura ungu yang mengelilinginya dan membentuk setengah Astral Dress. "bagaimana bisa? ". tanya Yoshino. "Shido hanya menyegel setengah kekuatanku, aku masih bisa mengakses yang setengahnya". ucap Tohka melayang pergi.

"hm! Ternyata punya kita juga! Naruto-kun hanya menyegel setengah kekuatan kita! ". ucap Yoshinon memejamkan matanya. "kalau begitu, boleh aku membantu Tohka-san? ". tanya Yoshino. "yah kalau seperti itu, aku tidak akan menghalanginya". ucap Yoshino. "hm! ". senyum Yoshino membentuk mode setengah astral dressnya.

Bwosh! Kotori turun dengan kaki yang dilapisi api. "menembak di tempat umum, kau sungguh gadis yang cukup gila, Origami". ucap Kotori. "diam kau! ". teriak Origami menembakkan puluhan peluru kearah Kotori.

"Kotori! ". teriak Shido. "Elohim Gibor! ". gumam Kotori. Bwosh! Dinding api keluar dan menghalangi semua peluru yang menunju kearah Kotori, bukan hanya itu tubuh Kotori mulai diselimuti api.

Astral Dress Kotori telah aktif, astral dress bergaya jepang tradisional itu terpasang indah di tubuh Kotori. "Camael! ". teriak Kotori. Api disekelilingnya berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah kapak raksaksa. "akhirnya kau muncul juga... Ifrit! ". gumam Origami penuh kebencian.

Deg! Naruto membuka matanya merasakan sesuatu. "I-ini! ". gumamnya terkejut. Ia langsung bangkit, tapi ia langsung meringis merasakan rasa perih yang amat sangat pada perut kirimya.

 _"jangan bergerak tiba-tiba seperti itu, pendarahannya memang sudah berhenti, tapi rasa sakit dan lukanya belum sembuh sedikitpun"._ ucap Susano'o. "a-aku tahu, t-tapi ini! ". gumam Naruto. _"yah, kami tahu, Camael, Sandalphon dan juga Zadkiel sedikit bergetar, mereka bereaksi terhadap kekuatan pemiliknya"_. ucap Zeus.

 _"segel itu akan semakin rusak saat Naruto melakukan interaksi dan mendapat perhatian lebih dari malaikat-malaikat itu, berarti saat ini ada masalah dengan Shido dan yang lainnya"._ ucap Odin.

"aku harus menolong mereka!". ucap Naruto berusaha berdiri walau rasa sakit hebat menyerangnya. _"dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini? Kau bisa sekarat kapan saja tahu! "._ ucap Susano'o. _"benar! Kami lengah sedikit saja, pendarahanmu bisa terjadi lagi! "_. ucap Zeus.

"tapi, mereka itu teman-temanku! Aku harus menolong mereka! Aku tidak membiarkan mereka dalam bahaya! ". ucap Naruto. _"sudah kubilang bukan?! Kau terlal-aku suka orang yang sedikit naif, kalian fokuslah pada pendarahannya, biar aku bantu dia dari sini! "_. potong Ra dengan wajah serius.

"terimakasih Ra, kau memang teman yang sangat baik, tapi bagaimana bisa kita sampai disana tepat waktu? ". tanya Naruto. " _menurut penglihatan milik Odin, mereka terlibat pertempuran di Tenguu Square, soal kendaraan, akan kuatasi! "._ ucap Ra mengangkat tangannya.

Langit mulai menggelap dan membentuk pusaran diatas Naruto. " _Atas nama Matahari, datanglah Wahai perwujudanku, Winged Dragon Of Ra! "_. teriak Ra dari dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Jlegar! Petir bersahutan diatas Naruto. Sinar emas muncul dari dalam pusaran seiring suhu yang mulai naik. Dari sana turun perlahan sebuah kaki burung raksasa berwarna emas. "apa itu? ". gumam Naruto. Makhluk itu terus turun dan menampakkan sosok setengah Naga berkepala Elang.

"Groaa! ". sepasang sayap elang emas itu mengepak bersamaan dengan tiga ekor yang melambai (Ra dari Yugioh) . _"sebenarnya itu adalah setengah Naga dan Phoenix"._ ucap Ra.

"apa ini? ". gumam Naruto saat tubuhnya mulai bersinar. Zuuz! Ia berubah menjadi cahaya dan melesat meunuju bulatan biru yang ada di dahi perwujudan dewa matahari itu. "whoa! Seperti mengendalikan robot! ". ucap Naruto yang tengah duduk didalam bulatan biru itu.

Disebelahnya muncul Ra dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto. Sepasang manik emasnya menatap lurus bersemangat. "sudah lama aku tidak mengendalikannya". gumam Ra. "baiklah, tujuan : Tenguu Square! Melajulah! God Phoenix! ". teriak Ra semangat.

Bwosh! Tubuh Naga phoenix itu berubah menjadi api berbentuk phoenix. "whoa! U-ukh". kagum Naruto. Bwosh! Naga phoenix itu melesat menembus awan dengan kecepatan gila.

"hentikan! hentikan! ". teriak Shido melihat ledakan-ledakan akibat peluru dan laser dari Origami. "cih, sialan, aku akan membunuhmu Ifrit! Itsuka Kotori! ". teriak Origami. "membunuhku? ". gumam Kotori. "tidak akan sem-ukh! ". erangnya memegang kepalanya.

"aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku". gumamnya lirih. "Territory! ". teriak Origami membuat Territory yang sangat besar dan mengurung Kotori di dalamnya. "musnahkan dia! Blastalk! ". teriak Origami menembakkan dua laser penghancur dari peralatan canggihnya.

Blar! Blar! Ledakan terjadi di dalam Territory itu, beberapa buah pecahan laser itu juga terpental keluar Territory dan menghancurkan beberapa wahana. "Kotori! ". teriak Shido cemas.

Pyar! Territory itu pecah dan menampakkan Kotori dengan wajah maniak sambil memegang kapaknya. "apa?! ". kaget Origami. Kotori terbang dengan cepat dan memukul white licorice milik Origami dan menyebabkannya sedikit terdorong mundur.

"hahaha! Ada apa dengan semangatmu tadi?! Arahkan semua senjata dan peluru yang kau miliki! Arahkan semua yang kau miliki! ". teriak Kotori memukul-mukul Territory yang melapisi bagian atas white licorice.

Buakh! Dan akhirnya Origami terjatuh menghantam tanah. Tap! Kotori mendarat di depannya. "hanya segitu? Baiklah jika kau tidak mampu bertempur, kau memang sudah tidak berguna". ucap Kotori mengangkat tinggi kapaknya.

"hentikan! Kotori! ". teriak Shido. "Camael-Megiddo! ". teriaknya. Ia menodongkan meriam Camael tepat di depan Origami. "aku membencimu... Ifrit! ". ucap Origami. "Ifrit? Aku tidak suka nama itu". ucap Kotori.

"Ifrit, Roh pengendali api yang membunuh ayah dan ibuku lima tahun lalu! Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya". ucap Origami beranjak bangkit. Deg! "A-aku membunuh o-orang tuamu? T-tidak mungkin! A-aku tidak mengingatnya! ". sanggah Kotori dengan wajah terkejut.

Tap! Origami langsung mamakai kembali white licoricenya dan terbang. "Cleafeleaf! ". teriaknya menembakkan dua laser pengikat yang sukses mengikat Kotori yang sedang terguncang. "Territory! ". lanjut Origami membuat medan energi lagi untuk mengurung Kotori.

"hentikan Origami! ". teriak Shido berdiri di depan Kotori hendak melindunginya. "minggir Shido! Aku harus membunuh Itsuka Kotori! ". teriak Origami. "tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan adik manisku terbunuh, aku juga tidak ingin melihat temanku dilanda Keputusasaan! ". teriak Shido.

"S-shido? ". gumam Origami. "tch, aku harus berhasil, ini alasanku masuk AST! ". gumam Origami. Tiba-tiba disekeliling Shido tercipta Territory yang melingkupinya. Origami berniat menembak Kotori tanpa melukai Shio.

"B-blastalk! ". ucapnya dan sinar laser mulai terkumpul. "Origamiii! ". teriak Shido. "a-aku h-Shido! ". ucapan Origami terpotong oleh Tohka yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menebas tubuh Origami namun masih bisa dihindari.

Brush! Presh! Satu moncong laser Origami langsung membeku saat Yoshino yang menaiki kelinci raksasanya menembakkan laser bekunya.

"ck pengganggu! ". gumam Origami. "Groaa! ". Sebuah benda terbang super cepat turun dan menyambar Shido dan Kotori dengan sepasang kakinya. "apa itu?! ". gumam Origami.

Blar! Sebuah pilar api raksasa tercipta tak jau dari tempat itu. Sepasang mata merah menyala terlihat dari pilar api itu. Kemudian sepasang sayap burung emas keluar dari pilar api.

Blar! Groa! Dan setelah itu makhluk berbentuk setengah naga dan setengah phoenix setinggi sebuah gedung muncul dengan sepasang kakinya mencengkram Shido dan Kotori.

"cih! ". decih Origami kesal. "jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu! ". ucap Tohka menebas white licorice Itu. "akan kami tahan! ". ucap Yoshino. Cklek! Origami memunculkan sebuah pedang besar dari alat tempurnya dan menahan tebasan Tohka dengannya.

"N-naruto, kabar buruk, aku tidak bisa lagi mempertahankannya, jika aku memaksakannya, dengan kondisi tubuhmu saat ini, ini bisa berbahaya". ucap Ra. "ukh, rasanya memang sangat perih, tapi serahkan sisanya padaku". gumam Naruto membentuk handseal satu tangan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? ". tanya Ra. Boft! "hanya menyamar sedikit-ukh". ucapnya melakukan henge agar lukanya dapat disembunyikan. "chakraku tidak banyak saat ini, bahkan aku tidak bisa meyembuhkan diriku sendiri". ucap Naruto.

"kau manusia paling baik yang pernah ku temui... Jangan terbunuh, jangan ragu menggunakan kekuatan penuh kami jika diperlukan". ucap Ra dengan tubuh yang mulai menghilang. "yah aku tak akan ragu, meski mungkin tubuhku akan hancur jika aku melakukannya". ucap Naruto. "hum, naif". ucap Ra menghilang.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk! "N-naruto? ". gumam Shido menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. "yo, bangunlah dan cepat kau urusi Kotori". ucap Naruto. "Kotori? Kotori! ". ucap Shido bangun dan menemukan Kotori tergeletak disampingnya. "lakukan, aku akan melindungi kalian". ucap Naruto.

"Odin, pinjam Gungrirmu sebentar". gumam Naruto. _"jangan lama-lama, tubuhmu terluka parah saat ini, jika kau terus menggunakan kekuatan sihir kami, akan berkibat fatal pada tubuhmu"._ ucap Odin. "yah, hanya beberapa menit, Gungrir! ". ucap Naruto.

Jleb! Sebuah tombak emas mendarat di depan Naruto, entah jatuh dari mana. "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Shido. Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa tubuh Naruto gemetaran hebat saat ini, keringat dingin juga mengalir banyak dari tubuhnya. "y-yah, aku tidak apa-apa, selain itu cepatlah! Aku tidak akan bertahan dalam lima menit! ". ucap Naruto.

"hentikan ini Tobiichi Origamii! Balas dendam tidak ada gunanya! ". teriak Tohka menekankan Sandalphonnya. "kau tahu apa?! ". ucap Origami. "aku tahu! Aku sangat tahu! Apa kau lupa insiden Shio dulu?! ". Ucap Tohka geram.

"apa maksudmu?! ". teriak Origami menahan Sandalphon. "kau dulu pernah menembak Shido! Saat itu aku mengira ia mati! Aku merasakan keputusasaan hebat waktu itu! Aku sangat putus asa karena orang yang menerimaku mati! Oleh karena itu aku tidak mau Shido merasakan hal yang sama karena kehilangan Kotori! ". teriak Tohka.

"chhh! Diam kauu! ". teriak Origami menghempaskan Tohka dan menembaknya dengan puluhan misilnya. "uaghh! ". teriak Tohka kesakitan terkena ledakan itu. "Light Barrier! ". teriak Naruto menusukkan Gungrir dalam-dalam. Dan sebuah cahaya berbentuk dinding muncul didepannya, menghalau beberapa misil nyasar.

"cough! ". batuk Naruto. Beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kotori! Bangunlah Kotori! ". ucap Shido. "S-shido? ". gumam Kotori. "Ifriitt! ". teriak Origami dari kejauhan. Blar! Beberapa misil menyasar kearah mereka, tapi berhasil di halau Naruto.

 _"Aku tidak bisa mengubungi Reine-san untuk mengetahui suasana hatinya saat ini, jika aku gagal menyegel Kotori maka... Tidak! Aku harus percaya pada kekuatanku sendiri! "._ batin Shido.

"Kotori! Kamu adalah adikku yang paling manis! ". ucap Shido sukses mengalihkan pandangan Kotori. "kamu adalah adik yang sangat berharga bagiku! ". ucap Shido lagi sementara Kotori hanya terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu.. ". kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Shido. "a-apa? ". gumam Kotori kaget dengan wajah memerah. "aku mencintaimu!". ucap Shido lantang. "h-hah? ". gumam Kotori. "jawab aku Kotori! Apa kau juga mencintaiku?! ". tanya Shido. "a-aku tidak bisa jawab soal itu". ucap Kotori gugup.

Blar! Blar! "Cepat Shido! ". teriak Naruto, darah mengalir banyak dari sudut bibirnya. _"sialan, kita hentikan pendarahan di perut, malah darah naik dan keluar dari bibir! "._ kesal Susano'o.

 _"cepat akhiri Light Barrier sekarang! Sangat berbahaya! Chakra itu bukan Chakra biasa! Menurut Susano'o itu Senjutsu! Tidak bisa di netralkan dengan sihir! Hanya bisa di tutup secara manual dengan teknologi saat ini! "._ ucap Odin cemas.

"Kotori! ". ucap Shido. "iya! Aku menyukaimu! ". teriak Kotori melepaskan semua isi hatinya. "aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Onii-chan! ". teriak Kotori, air mata mulai merembes keluar. "arigatou! ". ucap Shido langsung mencium bibir Kotori. Sementara Kotori hanya terkejut.

Deg! Sepintas ingatan lima tahun lalu terlintas dikepal Shido dan Kotori. Beberapa detik kemudian, Shido melepaskan ciumannya. "aku ingat! Lima tahun lalu... ". ucap Kotori kemudian pingsan.

Boft! Trank! Light Barrier menghilang bersamaan dengan Gungrir yang terjatuh. Henge Naruto juga telah menghilang dan menampakkan kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Kemeja orangenya penuh dengan noda darah yang mengering.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuuz! Tapi puluhan buah misil telah meluncur kearah Naruto dkk. Dan sebuah Territory kecil muncul dan melindungi Shido. "tidak! Kotori! Naruto! ". teriak Shido melihat dua orang dengan kondisi buruk didepannya.

Bzzt! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! "H-heaven's Judgment! ". gumam Naruto lirih sambil menyentuh tombaknya yang tergeletak. Petir berwarna kuning yang sejatinya adalah cahaya keluar dari Gungrir dan meledakkan seluruh misil itu sebelum mencapai targetnya.

Wush! Pyar! Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto melempar Gungrirnya dan memecahkan Territory yang mengurung Shido. "aku serahkan padamu, Shido! ". ucap Naruto menutup matanya. "N-naruto? Kau melindungi kami dengan tubuh seperti itu? ". gumam Shido berdiri melihat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring dengan luka tusukan di perut kirinya.

Wush! Tap! Origami mendarat di depan Shido. "kau bilang akan membunuh Ifrit bukan? Bunuhlah aku! Bunuhlah Ifrit! Bukan Kotori yang seorang manusia! ". ucap Shido.

"tch! Apa maksudmu?! Ifrit telah membunuh orang tuaku! Aku jelas-jelas melihat Roh waktu itu! ". ucap Origami. "memang ada! Ifrit memang menyebabkan kebakaran saat itu! Tapi Kotori tidak membunuh siapapun! Ada roh lain yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini!". teriak Shido.

"bohong! Aku tidak percaya Kata-katamu!". teriak Origami menyiapkan pedangnya. "jangan ambil Kotori dariku, jika kau memang mau membunuh ifrit, bunuh aku! Kau tahu kemampuanku bukan?". ucap Shido.

Bruk! Origami tiba-tiba jatuh tertunduk. "aku sudah sampai batasnya". gumam Origami. "tapi aku tidak boleh gagal! ". teriak Origami mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Shido. "memang apa yang kau dapatkan setelah balas dendam? ". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudmu?! ". tanya Origami dingin. "aku juga korban kejadian lima tahun lalu, kakek dan nenek angkatku juga tewas saat itu... Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sendiri.. Aku tahu siapa penyebab kebakaran itu.. Tapi apa gunanya balas dendam? Apa itu bisa mengembalikan kakek dan nenekku serta nyawa orang-orang lainnya? ". ucap Naruto.

"itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, saat kau telah balas dendam, hidupmu akan hampa... tidak ada tujuan lagi, dan tidak ada yang senang dengan kehampaan". Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto benar! Percayalah kalau balas dendam tidak ada gunanya, tapi kalau kau masih ingin melakukannya, tembaklah aku! Ifrit ada di dalam diriku". ucap Shido. "a-aku... Ugh, S-Shido". ucap Origami tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

"semuanya sudah selesai? ". gumam Naruto terbaring menatap langit yang mulai senja. "Naruto! Bagaimana bisa tubuhmu seperti ini?! Kau terluka parah! ". ucap Shido kaget. "heheh, aku baru saja sparring sedikit dengan kakakku". ucap Naruto.

"k-kakakmu? J-jangan-jangan orang itu?! ". kaget Shido. "hm". angguk Naruto. Tap! Tap! "N-naruto, t-tubumu kenapa? ". tanya Tohka. "N-naruto-san! ". kaget Yoshino menutup mulutnya. "hei-hei, daripada seperti itu, cepat bawa aku dan Kotori ke Fraxinus, aku bisa mati kalau kalian hanya menatapku, dan aku merasakan ada beberapa AST yang menuju kemari". ucap Naruto lemah.

"baiklah! Ayo kita angkut para pasien kita!". teriak Kannazuki semangat.

Dan merekapun menghilang sesaat sebelum para anggota AST yang datang untuk menjemput Origami dan mesin penghancurnya.

To Be Continued

 **Halo Minna-san! Harap chap ini cukup memuaskan bagi kalian dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena jadwal up yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Dan lagi mungkin setelah ini saya akan sedikit lebih lama up-nya dikarenakan ada tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, harap maklum yah! See you next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tap! Tap! Tap! Terlihat tujuh orang berdiri menatap matahari terbit dari sebuah benda melayang sebesar sebuah pulau. "kita akan menyusul Itachi". ucap seorang bertopeng lolipop dengan sebuah mata Sharingan di lubangnya.

Jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah mereka berkibar terkena terpaan angin. Di belakang mereka, dari bawah lantai perlahan muncul sebuah pesawat mirip uav sebesar Fraxinus. "konfirmasi, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack, siap lepas landas". ucap sebuah suara disana.

"ayo Akatsuki! Kita susul ketua kita, ini misi terakhir Dracossack ! ". ucap pria bertopeng itu menghilang masuk ke dalam pesawat besar itu. "yeah, sudah satu minggu". gumam seorang pria berwajah hiu. Lalu lainnya pun juga menghilang masuk.

"baiklah! Dracossack 10 detik dari lepas landas! ". ucap seorang serba putih di menara komando. "10". Cklek! Ekor Dracossack tiba-tiba memanjang seperti ekor Naga. "9". Sepasang sayapnya bergerak sedikit turun kebawah.

"8". Sepasang sayap sama besarnya kembali muncul diatas sayap yang bergerak sedikit turun tadi. "7". Dracossack sedikit melayang. Semua bannya masuk dan digantikan empat buah kaki besi bercakar.

"6". Dibagian depan, ujung pesawat terbelah sedikit, dan dari sana muncul kepala dengan leher memanjang mirip seekor Naga. "5". Suara mesin mulai bergumuruh. "4". Dracossack naik melayang cukup tinggi.

"4". Mesin-mesin Jet-nya mulai menyala biru terang. "3,2,1". "Dracossack! Invisible diaktifkan! Tujuan kota Tenguu! Lompatan cahaya, jalankan! ". teriak pria bertopeng tadi memajukan tuasnya dengan penuh.

Sring! Zuuuz! Dengan itu, Dracossack menghilang dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan meninggalkan jejak berupa garis-garis kuning berbentuk bundar.

"ternyata benda kecil ini berguna disaat seperti ini". gumam Naruto memegang sebuah PSP. Ia memakai jaket orange dengan hoodie dan sebuah celana hitam panjang. Saat ini murid kelas 2 SMA Raizen sedang menjalani karya wisata sehabis ujian.

"laut yah? Sudah lama aku tidak kepantai, pulau Arubi ini benar-benar akan menguji bakat fotographerku, ah andai Yoshino ada disini, ia pasti akan senang melihat air sebanyak ini". gumam Naruto.

"mereka itu, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan se-antusias itu". gumam Naruto melihat Tohka yang menarik Shido keluar barisan untuk melihat laut. Deg! Zuuz! Cahaya biru tiba-tiba melesat keluar dari tubuh Naruto menuju kearah pantai.

 _"Apa itu tadi? "._ batin Naruto. _"maaf Naruto, aku tidak tahu kalau si Susano'o itu begitu antusias melihat laut, aku bahkan sudah menggunakan glephnir untuk menahannya, tapi percuma"_. ucap Odin menggenggam rantai emas yang setengah hancur.

"pantas aku mendengar suara perkelahian lagi tadi". balas Naruto. _"maklum bukan? Dia itu Dewa badai dan lautan, laut adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai bukan? "_. ucap Ra. _"hoi, kau sendiri Dewa matahari juga bukan? Kenapa kau tidak terbang ke matahari ? "._ tanya Odin.

 _"hoi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan itu, kau tahukan? Kita ada karena kepercayaan"_. balas Ra jengkel. _"haaa, diamlah, mengganggu tidur siangku saja"_. ucap Thannatos.

"buh". gumam Naruto memasukan PSPnya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya. "baiklah". gumamnya membuka sebuah game. Ia tidak sadar jika rombongannya bergerak meninggalkannya.

5 menit kemudian.

"yahu! Mati kau! Ini rasakan kroyokan minionku dasar PEKKA lamban! ". ucap Naruto sendiri. "anjriit! Arrow! ". lanjutnya masih berbicara sendiri. "akhirnya mati juga, giliranku, maju! Prince! ". ucapnya senang sampai...

"C-conenction Lost?! ". teriak Naruto saat hampir memenangkan pertandingannya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan smartphonenya. "Demi tusuk gigi Odin! Cepat ayolah! ". teriak Naruto frustasi. _"aku dengar itu bocah"_. ucap Odin tiba-tiba.

" _sialan kenapa conection lost? Naruto! Kalau sudah tersambung lagi, giliranku main! Ingat perjanjian kita kalau kau kalah! "_. ucap Ra. _"hei duo gamer, daripada itu, ada yang tidak beres dengan cuaca pulau ini"_. ucap Thannatos.

Naruto menghentikan aksi mencak-mencaknya dan menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Angin juga tiba-tiba bertambah kencang. "apa ini badai? Jangan-jangan Susano'o? ". gumam Naruto. _"bukan aku Naruto"_. ucap Susano'o tiba-tiba.

"Susano'o? Dimana kau? ". tanya Naruto. _"aku di sedang tiduran di tengah laut, cuacanya benar-benar cerah disini, dan ya! Aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan cuaca di pulau, kau atasi itu, nanti kubawakan ikan bakar"._ ucap Susano'o cuek.

"apa?! ". gumam Naruto. _"oh bercanda, aku menemukan tangkapan bagus, baiklah akan kubawakan daging ikan segar dari dasar laut! "_. ucap Susano'o. "halo, Fraxinus bisa beritahu aku dimana Shido? ". gumam Naruto. "apa? Tidak bisa? Jangan-jangan koneksi di pulau ini telah diputuskan? ". gumam Naruto.

Tap! Tap! Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto langsung pergi kearah Shido dan Tohka tadi. Ia berlari sambil sesekali menghindari beberapa benda terbang yang akan menabraknya.

"a-apa ini? ". gumam Shido menatap dua buah cahaya yang kelihatannya saling bertempur. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Tohka yang sedang pingsan. Badai terus bergemuruh dan dua cahaya itu saling bertarung.

Tap! Tap! Zruakh! "ukh! " Shido mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara kesakitan di dekatnya. "Naruto? ". gumamnya melihat tubuh pemuda yang terjengkang. "adow, kenapa terpeleset juga". gumam Naruto berdiri.

"Shido? Ada apa dengan Tohka? ". tanya Naruto melirik Tohka yang pingsan. "dihantam beberapa tempat sampah dan besi". ucap Shido agak cemas. "begitu? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan badai ini? ". gumam Naruto.

"i-itu! Jangan-jangan! ". kaget Naruto melihat dua buah cahaya yang saling serang. "Roh... Kau berfikiran sama denganku". ucap Shido. Wush! Angin dengan kecepatan gila menerjang Naruto dan Shido.

"ukh! Kuat sekali! ". gumam Naruto dan Shido terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh. Dan perlahan badai itu lenyap dan menampakkan dua orang gadis berperawakan mirip hanya saja gaya rambut yang berbeda.

"dua Roh?! ". gumam Naruto terkejut. "hahaha! Boleh juga Yuzuru, tapi akulah yang paling unggul kali ini! ". ucap Kaguya sombong. "keberatan. Yuzuru lah yang paling unggul dalam pertarungan ke 100 kita". ucap Yuzuru.

"jangan bercanda, akui saja kalau aku yang pantas menjadi Yamai yang selanjutnya! ". ucap Kaguya percaya diri. "tidak, akulah yang akan bertahan, 'Yamai Kaguya'? Nama itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu ". gumam Yuzuru

"percuma saja! Tidak usah mengelak, aku bisa melihatnya dengan penglihatan masa depanku, kau akan ditusuk dan dihancurkan oleh Storm Lance ku! ". ucap Kaguya. "keberatan. penglihatan masa depanmu belum pernah benar". ucap Yuzuru.

"ini cewek kembar ngomongin apaan sih? ". gumam Naruto.

"diamlah! Aku pernah benar! Dan jangan mengolokku lagi! ". ucap Kaguya.

 _"Shin, Naruto, apa kalian dengar? "_. tanya Reine tiba-tiba. "tunggu dulu, aku sudah mencoba mengubungi Fraxinus tadi, tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Dan ini bisa! ". ucap Naruto. _"entahlah, aku berada di pulau Arubi saat ini, dan sepertinya ada yang memblokir komunikasi dan jaringan dari luar, tapi di dalam tidak"_. balas Reine.

"yah, mau bagaimana lagi? ". gumam Naruto. "baiklah, sudah cukup bicaranya, sejauh ini kita masing-masing 25 menang dan 49 seri, pertempuran kali ini akan menentukan semuanya!". teriak Kaguya.

"setuju, Yuzuru akan menghancurkan Kaguya kali ini". ucap Yuzuru dengan angin yang mulai bergerak gila di sekelilingnya. "hehe, percaya diri sekali kau, tapi kaulah yang akan pergi ke neraka! ". ucap Kaguya berlari kearah Yuzuru untuk memulai kembali pertarungan mereka.

"Berhentiii! ". teriak Shido tiba-tiba. Kedua gadis roh itu tiba-tiba tersentak dan berhenti lalu mereka bersamaan menoleh kearah Shido dan Naruto.

"manusia? ". gumam Yuzuru. "apa alasan kalian menghentikan pertarungan kami? ". tanya Kaguya tajam. "tergantung dari jawaban kalian, mungkin aku akan menghancurkan kalian nanti! ". ancam Kaguya.

Sementara Shido dan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat gadis roh itu mengancam mereka. Mereka bingung apa yang harus melakukan apa.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kaguya melihat Shido dan menyeringai kearah Yuzuru. "bertanya, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu? Apa kau sudah gila? ". tanya Yuzuru. "diam bodoh! Psst! ". Kaguya mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada Yuzuru.

"setuju, dari semua pertandingan kita, yang satu ini belum kita coba". ucap Yuzuru. "yosh! Akan kukalahkan kau disini! Roh Yamai yang sejati harus memiliki pesona yang luar biasa! ". ucap Kaguya. "menyangkal, Kaguya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Yuzuru". ucap Yuzuru.

"hahaha, diamlah, kita belum tahu siapa pemenangnya". ucap Kaguya. Mereka lalu menatap Shido. "okay-okay, aku tidak mau ikut campur masalahmu dengan para gadis roh bar-bar ini oke? ". ucap Naruto berbalik.

"h-hoi Naruto! ". panggil Shido. Tapi ia langsung kaget saat melihat Kaguya dan Yuzuru sudah berada di depannya sambil tersenyum, Shido langsung terjengkang. "g-huah! ". "heh, dia terkejut melihat pesona ku! ". ucap Kaguya. "menyangkal, ia terkejut karena Yuzuru".

Buagh! "guah! ". erang Naruto tertabrak sesuatu besar dan basah, ia terlempar dan terjatuh dengan benda itu diatasnya. "sialan, benda apa ini?! ". tanya Naruto berusaha bangkit. Ia melirik Shido dkk.

"apa? ". tanya Naruto penasaran. Shido dkk hanya menunjukkan wajah penuh keringat dingin dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk segera lari.

Naruto merasakan makhluk apapun di atas punggungnya mulai menggelepar hebat. Ia melirik. "H-Hiuuu! ". teriaknya mendorong tubuh besar itu dengan kekuatan Dewa-nya lalu berlari kearah pohon terdekat.

Hiu berukuran besar itu menggelepar kesana kemari. Jlegar! Terjawab sudah siapa pelakunya saat sebuah awan hitam bergerak cepat dari arah lautan dan berhenti di atas Naruto.

Seseorang dengan perwakan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto. "apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? ". tanya Susano'o. "w-whoa?! Kau mengagetkanku Susano'o! ". teriak Naruto.

"o-orang itu ada dua? ". gumam Kaguya melihat ada dua orang yang benar-benar sama, hanya sifat yang sepertinya membedakan mereka, rambut, mata, dan tubuh semuanya sama. "apa mereka kembar seperti kita? ". gumam Yuzuru.

"eto, anda siapa? ". tanya Shido gugup berusaha sesopan mungkin, ia tahu mengenai lima dewa yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto. "oh, kau tidak perlu seformal itu, aku bukan Dewa gila hormat seperti yang lainnya, panggil saja aku Susano'o, kau dan Naruto adalah manusia yang kuperbolehkan memanggilku seperti itu". ucap Susano'o santai.

"ikan itu.. Jangan-jangan ". gumam Naruto. "hm, makan malam kita". ucap Susano'o. "hidup-hidup? ". tanya Naruto horor. "tentu saja tidak bodoh! ". ucap Susano'o menjentikan jarinya.

Jlegar! Sebuah petir turun dari awan yang menghitam dan menyambar ikan hiu itu, tubuhnya langsung berwujud agak kecoklatan dan berasap, masih setengah matang. "mungkin aku harus sedikit mengatur kekuatan petirnya, aku tidak sehebat Zeus". gumam Susano'o.

"hentikan itu! Aku tidak mau kau bermain petir di dekatku lagi, phobia petirku kadang-kadang muncul, entah mengapa saat ini aku merasa merinding". gumam Naruto. "benarkah? ". gumam Susano'o menyeringai. Tik! Tik! Tik!

Jlegar! Jlegar! Jlegar! Tiga kilatan petir muncul dan menyambar beberapa pohon di dekat Naruto. "hentikan itu Susano'o! ". teriak Naruto memunculkan Gungrir. "h-hoi aku hanya bercanda". ucap Susano'o. "jika saja kau bukan Dewa". gumam Naruto.

"apa mereka berdua selalu seperti itu? ". tanya Kaguya. "entahlah". gumam Shido. "sepertinya Kaguya ingin ikut bermain dengan mereka, sifat Kaguya sama dengan mereka, kekanak-kanakan". ucap Yuzuru.

"h-hoi! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kembali saja pada pertarungan kita! ". teriak Kaguya. "baiklah, ne, namamu Shido bukan? Siapa yang paling cantik disini? Aku atau Kaguya? ". tanya Yuzuru. "yah! Siapa yang paling mempesona?! ". tanya Kaguya.

"e-eto, aku belum terlalu mengenal kalian, jadi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan". ucap Shido menggendong Tohka dipunggunya.

"oi Shido! Kalau mau bergabung, kami ada di pantai! ". ucap Naruto berljalan pergi bersama Susano'o yang menenteng ikan hiunya. Awan hitam buatan sang dewa badai sudah lenyap, menampakkan cuaca cerah favorit sang dewa matahari.

"bagaimana menurutmu gadis-gadis roh itu? ". tanya Naruto. "entahlah? Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ada dua roh dengan kekuatan sama". balas Susano'o. "jalan pintas". gumam Naruto. Ia dan Susano'o memasuki sebuah hutan yang menghubungkannya dengan pantai sepi.

"yah entahlah, aku akan memeriksa Shido nanti, oh! Aku masih belum mengecek kamar berapa aku! Aku akan segera kembali! ". ucap Naruto berlari melompati pepohonan seperti Ninja. "dia itu". gumam Susano'o.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Setelah beberapa menit, ia sampai ke sebuah penginapan yang ditempati teman-temannya. "yo Naruto! Kemana saja kau? ". tanya Tonomachi. "hah! hah, aku tersesat sedikit tadi". balas Naruto. "tersesat sampai kemana? ". tanya Tonomachi. "jalan bernama kehidupan! ". balas Naruto asal sambil buru-buru masuk ke penginapan.

"akhirnya ketemu! ". ucap Naruto membuka pintu dan menemukan sebuah kasur berukuran sedang disana. Ia meletakkan tas dan kopernya. Ia membuka kopernya mengeluarkan tiga pasang pakaian dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera, sebuah konsol PS4 dan sebuah laptop. Ia melepaskan jaketnya menampakkan seragam SMA Raizen. Ia memungut sebuah topi berwarna orange dan putih polos lalu memakainya.

"yosh". gumamnya mengalungkan kameranya ke leher. "aku lelah berlari, aku akan berjalan saja". gumam Naruto mengambil sebuah bungkus snack berukuran besar dan membukanya. Ia keluar kamar dan menguncinya.

Krunch! Krunch! Naruto berjalan santai keluar penginapan sambil memakan snacknya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat menatap seorang pemuda tengah diperebutkan oleh dua siswi berseragam Raizen.

"sejak kapan ada dua sisiwi tambahan disini? Keberuntunganmu benar-benar ampuh Shido! ". ucap Naruto memakan snacknya. "oh, Reine-san! ". sapa Naruto pada Reine yang baru keluar dari sebuah pintu.

"nah Shido, pilihlah aku, Yamai Kaguya dan berjanjilah mengabdikan seluruh jiwa dan tubuhmu padaku! ". ucap Kaguya. "jangan memilih Kaguya yang malang itu, sama sekali tidak ada untungnya". ucap Yuzuru.

"bertanya, aku atau Kaguya yang malang yang lebih manis? ". tanya Yuzuru. "apa-apaan pertanyaan merendahkan itu?! ". protes Kaguya

"abaikan, kamu pilih Yuzuru atau Kaguya yang menyedihkan itu? ". tanya Yuzuru. "apa-apaan lagi perkatanmu itu?! ". teriak Kaguya. "tch, Tunggu dulu! ". teriak Shido membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"g-guagh! ". tapi ia langsung tersedak saat Naruto dengan seringainya melempar snacknya yang berupa sebuah kripik kentang. "uhuk-uhuk, awas kau Naruto! ". ucap Shido batuk-batuk. "heheh". Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir.

"sebenarnya apa alasan kalian bertarung?! ". tanya Shido mengabaikan rasa sedikit sakit di tenggorokannya. "oh, kami belum memberitahumu yah? ". ucap Kaguya. "maaf, kami akan memberitahumu, sebagai penilai kamu berhak tahu". ucap Yuzuru.

"hm, dulu Yuzuru dan Kaguya adalah satu roh bernama Yamai". ucap Yuzuru. "yah karena suatu kejadian, roh Yamai terpecah menjadi dua kepribadian yaitu aku dan Yuzuru". sambung Kaguya.

"hm, jadi kalian berdua bertanding untuk memperebutkan siapa yang pantas menjadi Yamai seutuhnya? ". tanya Naruto membuang snacknya sembarangan. "yah, kau benar". balas Kaguya.

"Naruto, jangan membuang sampah disini, ambil dan buang disana". ucap Reine tajam sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat sampah. "h-hai". ucap Naruto gugup memungut sampahnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"yah, kami sudah banyak melakukan pertandingan, mulai dari tinju, makan, dan hampir semuanya sudah kami lakukan, dan mungkin hanya ini yang belum kami lakukan". ucap Yuzuru

"lantas apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari kalian kalah? ". tanya Shido. "kepribadian yang kalah akan menghilang". ucap Kaguya sementara Shido dan Naruto hanya bisa tersentak.

"terimakasih Shido, berkatmu kami bisa melakukan pertandingan terakhir ini". ucap Kaguya. "benar, aku dan Kaguya tidak keberatan jika hasil akhirnya akan diputuskan pada pertandingan". ucap Yuzuru.

"hm, ini cukup rumit, tapi sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut aku, Shin lebih sulit ditaklukan, akan kuajari caranya". ucap Reine. "baiklah! ". angguk duo Yamai itu mengikuti Reine pergi ke sebuah tempat.

"haah, kau dengar sendiri? Kasusnya benar-benar rumit". ucap Shido memegang kepalanya. "yah, mungkin Susano'o bisa sedikit membantu, ayo ikut aku". ucap Naruto mengajak Shido berjalan ke tempat sang Dewa badai yang sedang menyumpah serapah Naruto yang kelamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Shido sampai di pinggir pantai dimana Susano'o menunggu dengan kepulan awan hitam diatasnya. "kau kelamaan, aku baru saja mau menggosongkan ikan ini". ucap Susano'o malas.

"ah maaf". gumam Naruto menyentuh segel di pergelangan tangannya. Boft! Tiga buah kunai muncul dari sana. Ia melempar satu kearah Susano'o yang langsung ditangkap dengan mudah. "ini". ucap Naruto menyerahkan sari pada Shido.

"kunai? Kemampuan ninjamu kembali? ". tanya Shido. "yah, tapi hanya dasar saja, mengingat aku masih umur empat tahun saat itu". ucap Naruto duduk di dekat daging hiu itu.

Mereka memotong beberapa bagian dan memakannya. Pemandangan menjelang sore tidak kalah untuk disaksikan. "um, Naruto, boleh aku tanya? Apa yang terjadi setelah kau menjadi korban kebakaran lima tahun lalu? ". tanya Shido.

"yah memang benar, setelah kehilangan ayahku dulu, Itachi membawaku tinggal bersamanya di sebuah kota kecil, sampai suatu hari ia membawaku pergi ke rumah kakek angkatku di Tenguu, ia berkata akan pergi dan akan lama untuk kembali". ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit tertawa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"sampai kebakaran hebat secara misterius melanda kota Tenguu, Kakek dan Nenek angkatku tewas melindungiku, usia mereka sudah sangat tua, bahkan tidak bisa lagi menggunakan ilmu ninja tingkat sedang, sampai saat itu, aku hidup di jalanan". ucap Naruto

Sementara Shido hanya tertegun. "dua tahun aku sendirian, sampai pada suatu malam aku hampir terbunuh oleh orang gila, ia menembakkan pistolnya padaku... Kukira aku tewas sampai sebuah cahaya amat terang tiba-tiba muncul dan orang gila itu menghilang". jedanya.

"yah, aku terbangun dan menemukan sebuah alamat, aku mendatanginya dan... Itulah apartment yang kutinggali sebelum pindah ke mansionmu". ucap Naruto. "yah, masa-masa yang sangat sulit, ditambah tubuhmu belum kuat saat itu, kami tidak bisa muncul dan menolongmu". ucap Susano'o.

"begitu yah? Kau benar-benar tegar mampu melewati penderitaan itu". ucap Shido. Kemudian ia menekuk wajahnya. "apa... Kau membenci Kotori? Mengingat dia telah menyebabkan kebakaran itu dan membunuh banyak orang? ". tanya Shido.

Buagh! Tapi ia tiba-tiba dipukul Naruto hingga terjatuh. "ada apa denganmu Shido? Bukankah kau bilang Kotori tidak membunuh siapapun?! Kenapa kau yang menuduhnya?! ". ucap Naruto.

"b-bukan itu maksudku, aku percaya kalau Kotori tidak membunuh siapapun, ada roh lain saat itu bukan? ". ucap Shido bangkit. "kau benar, maaf sudah memukulmu, aku kira kau tadi menyalahkan Kotori, dan tidak, aku tidak bisa membencinya". ucap Naruto.

"hum, tapi aneh kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi Fraxinus tadi, benda apa yang memblokir komunikasi dari luar pulau? ". gumam Naruto. "entahlah, apapun itu pasti ada di langit, sisanya untukmu saja, aku mengantuk dan akan kembali". ucap Susano'o cuek kemudian menghilang.

"di langit? ". gumam Shido. "Odin! Bisa aku pinjam kekuatanmu sebentar? ". tanya Naruto. " _Mau menggunakan kekuatan mataku yah? Baiklah"_. ucap Odin. "huft". Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap langit dan menutupi mata kirinya.

"Dewa Langit, langit adalah mataku". gumam Naruto. "Odin's no Manako! ". teriak Naruto. "apa yang kau lakukan? ". tanya Shido. "hm, begitu". gumam Naruto. "diatas kita, ada dua buah pesawat, satunya adalah Fraxinus, tapi ada satu lagi entah milik siapa". ucap Naruto.

"pesawat lain? ". tanya Shido. "hm, sepertinya mereka cukup berbahaya". ucap Naruto lagi melepaskan tekniknya. "Odin's no Manako, sebuah teknik yang memungkinkanku melihat semuanya melalui langit". gumam Naruto. "tapi penggunaan energi sihir yang dibutuhkan lebih besar dari Influence of Rune". gumam Naruto.

"baiklah ayo kita kembali ke penginapan". ucap Shido. "yah, aku akan memainkan beberapa game dengan Ra, kau langsung ke pemandian saja, aku bisa mandi kapan saja". ucap Naruto. "hm baiklah, aku akan langsung menuju onsen". ucap Shido mengikuti Naruto berjalan pergi.

 _"hm, boleh aku keluar dan menghantam pesawat asing itu nanti? "_. tanya Zeus. _"hmm, mungkin aku akan membakar mereka dengan laser matahariku"_. ucap Ra. _"aku saja! Pesawat itu akan terbelah di hadapan Kusanagiku! "_. ucap Susano'o.

 _"sudahlah, kenapa kalian ingin menjadikan pesawat asing itu sebagai samsak kalian?! "._ protes Thannatos. _"yah, begitu Fraxinus mengetahuinya, pasti akan terjadi pertempuran pesawat diatas sana, jika kalian bersabar, akan kuperlihatkan siaran live pertempurannya nanti". . ucap Odin. "hm, energi sihir di masing-masing kapal masih normal, belum ada pertempuran"_. sambung Thannatos.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang telah sampai di kamarnya merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang dan menatap langit-langit. "hoam, kalian berdua, cepat keluar kalau ingin bermain". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dan secara tiba-tiba dua sosok Naruto muncul di luar ranjang.

"yeah, Thannatos! Aku tantang kau bermain Call Of Duty Infinite Warfare! ". ucap Ra semangat. "heh, jangan meremehkanku, aku cukup ahli di game bergenre shooter". balas Thannatos menyalakan sebuah TV yang terhubung dengan konsol PS4.

"are? Benarkah? Sejak kapan? ". tanya Ra memasang kedua stick. "hahaha, sejak seminggu lalu! ". ucap Thannatos. "heh, akan kutunjukkan betapa hebatnya aku amatir! ". ucap Ra duduk menghadap Tv 21 inch itu. "ora! Baiklah". ucap Thannatos duduk disamping Ra.

Sementara dua Dewa absurd itu bermain, Naruto melakukan salto bangkit dari rebahnya dan duduk di ranjang itu. Ia mengambil posisi bersila, menutup matanya berkonsentrasi penuh.

"ini". gumamnya terkejut saat ia merasakan energi asing dari luar mulai memasuki tubuhnya. _"kekuatan utama seorang Shinobi adalah chakra, chakra di dalam tubuh kalian hanya wadah dan syarat"_. ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dewasa di pikiran Naruto.

 _"syarat? Syarat untuk apa Tou-chan? "_. tanya Naruto kecil. _"Senjutsu, chakra yang sangat besar dan keberadaanya sangat mudah didapatkan oleh seseorang yang telah memiliki chakra sebagai penarik Senjutsu"._ jelas pria itu.

 _"nah, Naru-chan, duduklah bersila, tenangkan pikiran mu, bersihkan semua yang mengganjal, kamu masih kecil, pikiranmu masih polos dan belum memiliki masalah, seharusnya kamu akan sangat mudah melakukannya"._ ucap pria itu.

 _"seperti ini Tou-chan?_ ". tanya Naruto kecil. _"hm, pejamkan matamu dan rasakan energi yang samar-samar mengalir di sekitarmu, rasanya mungkin akan sedikit hangat, jika sudah, seraplah energi itu kedalam tubuhmu"_. ucap pria itu.

 _Naruto kecil terlihat melakukannya dengan serius dan mengagumkan untuk anak yang berumur hampir empat tahun. "nah bagaimana? "_. tanya pria itu. _"hangat, aku merasakannya"_. ucap Naruto kecil.

 _"nah sekarang seraplah, kau pasti bisa Naruto!_ ". ucap pria itu menyemangati. _Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan berdiri. "berhasilkah? "_. tanya pria itu. " _aku berhasil Tou-chan! "_. teriak Naruto kecil bahagia.

 _Wush! Terpaan angin musim dingin menerpa mereka berdua. "untuk mengakhirinya, bisa kau gunakan Senjutsumu untuk mengeluarkan suatu jutsu yang sudah Tou-chan ajarkan? "_. tanya pria itu. _"hm! ". angguk Naruto kecil dan mengangkat tangannya._

 _Wush! Pusaran Chakra terbentuk disana, sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau kebiruan. "Rasengan, bagaimana bisa? "_. gumam pria itu. _"etto, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat gulungan ayah yang terjatuh, karena ada jurus unik, maka aku pelajari saja"_. ucap Naruto kecil.

 _"hebat Naruto! Kau memang anak kesayangan Ayah! Walau mungkin ibumu akan membunuh Ayah jika mengetahuinya"._ ucap pria itu. _"Rasengan! ". teriak Naruto menghantamkan bola energinya ke sebuah pohon._

 _Blarr! Pohon itu hancur tetapi tubuh Naruto terlalu kecil untuk menahan tekanannya, ia sontak juga terhempas ke belakang. "hup! Ayah mendapatkanmu, jangan gunakan jutsu itu setidaknya sampai ulang tahun keempatmu beberapa bulan lagi oke!_ ". ucap pria itu.

 _"uh, tanganku agak sakit, baiklah! Naru tidak akan menggunakan jurus itu lagi sampai ulang tahun Naru yang keempat! "_. ucap Naruto kecil. _"baiklah ayo pulang"_. ucap pria itu menggendong tubuh kecil Naruto.

Setelah ingatan itu berputar di otak Naruto, ia perlahan membuka matanya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Zuuz! Dan setelah itu perlahan, sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau kebiruan muncul, bercahaya dan sangat indah.

"Rasengan". gumam Naruto menatap bola energi itu. Suaranya jauh lebih lembut ketimbang saat ia pertama melakukannya. Ia sedikit berkonsentrasi. Bola itu terus membesar hingga seukurang bola voli.

Ra dan Thannatos yang bermain menghentikan aksinya dan berbalik menatap Naruto. "itukah chakra? ". tanya Ra. "hm, aku bisa mewujudkannya dengan bola energi ini". gumam Naruto. "jika tidak salah, elemenku adalah angin dan petir". gumam Naruto.

Ia berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan chakra angin yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri, kekuatannya sebagai seorang Shinobi. Pusaran energi berwarna keputihan mulai terbentuk di sekitar Rasengan itu, bentuknya seperti shuriken.

"Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken, nama yang bagus". gumam Naruto memberi nama jutsu barunya, tapi... Blas! Wush! Rasengan itu meledak dan menimbulkan hempasan angin hingga menyebabkan Naruto terhempas menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Ra. "yeah". gumam Naruto. _"ukh, sakit sekali, tanganku seperti di robek-robek, tapi aku akan mencoba memulihkan luka dalamnya"_. ucap Naruto. Ia berjalan mengambil perban dan membungkus tangannya dengan perban itu sebatas pergelangannya.

"teknik itu cukup kuat untuk merobek sel-selmu sekalipun, untung saja kau melapisi tanganmu dengan Senjutsu tadi, jika tidak tanganmu pasti sudah hancur". ucap Zeus yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam bentuk transparan.

"yeah, aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengan jutsuku tadi, aku langsung melapisi tanganku dengan Senjutsu dan dampaknya adalah merobek jaringan-jaringan kulitku, aku tidak bisa membanyangkan jika sampai mengenai orang lain". ucap Naruto membungkus bagian kulitnya yang memerah dan sedikit berdarah.

"hancur menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, aku bisa melihat ada ratusan pisau-pisau angin berukuran sangat kecil yang sangat tajam dan bergerak sangat cepat". ucap Odin juga tiba-tiba keluar. "yah sepertinya aku akan mandi disini saja". gumam Naruto melirik hari yang telah sore.

Selesai mandi ia langsung terbengong melihat tiga bungkus snacknya yang telah lenyap. Ia membawa tujuh bungkus dan berarti sisa tiga lagi. "shit! aku lupa membawa minuman". gumam Naruto memakai pakaiannya sambil melihat lagi isi tasnya.

"hoi! kalian! Apa kalian tidak bosan?! ". ucap Naruto menatap Ra dan Thannatos yang masih seru bermain. "tidak, kami masih ada beberapa ronde lagi". ucap Ra."hum! Aku akan membalas Ra di ronde kali ini". ucap Thannatos.

"sialan kalian berdua, baiklah! Aku akan pergi keluar mencari minuman kaleng, untuk jaga-jaga akan ku kunci kamar ini". ucap Naruto keluar kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"target memasuki ruangan". gumam Ellen mengikuti Tohka. "tapi disana ada sersan Origami juga, aku akan mencoba mengamati lebih dekat". gumam Ellen membuka sebuah pintu kamar.

Buagh! Tapi ia langsung dihantam sebuah bantal. "apa yang kau lakukan disini Ellen-san? ". tanya Mai. "u-uh, aku-". ucapan Ellen terpotong oleh Ai yang tiba-tiba menariknya bergabung, pintu itu di tutup dan setelah itu terdengar suara teriakan.

"huh, sepertinya semua menikmati karya wisata ini dengan baik ya? ". gumam Naruto berjalan pelan, perasaan ada mesin minuman disini". gumam terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan gurunya yang berada di depan kamar Shido.

"oh, Okamine-sensei! Apa yang anda lakukan disana? ". tanya Naruto menghetikan langkahnya. "oh Naruto-kun, kau belum tidur juga? Aku hanya sedang ingin memeriksa keadaan Shido-kun, Reine-san bilang ia tidak enak badan tadi". ucap Okamine.

"tidak enak badan? Shido? ". gumam Naruto. "hm baiklah, aku akan melihatnya sebentar". ucap Naruto berjalan pelan saat Okamine membuka pintu kamar Shido.

Brak! Tapi yang disangka tidak enak badan tiba-tiba muncul dan karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa Okamine ada didepannya maka.. Bruakk! Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Shido diatas dan Okamine di bawah dan jangan lupakan kalau Shido tengah... Telanjang.

"Bazeeng! Apa yang kau lakukan disana Shido?! ". teriak Naruto berlari kearah Shido dan menendangnya terlempar kembali ke kamarnya. "Okamine-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Naruto.

"i-i-itu t-tadi, a-a-apa Sh-Shido-k-kun t-telanjang?! ". ucap Okamine dengan wajah memerah. "t-tidak kok! Shido mana mungkin berani seperti itu dengan sensei? Mungkin sensei memiliki penglihatan yang kurang baik, lihat! Badan anda panas, sepertinya anda demam". ucap Naruto.

"B-begitu, k-kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamar dan meminum obat, setelah karya wisata ini berakhir aku harus ke dokter, sepertinya penyakit mataku bertambah parah". ucap Okamine bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"kyaa! Shido! Kemarilah! ". teriak suara perempuan dari dalam kamar Shido. "huft, ini terlalu gila Reine-san, ini tidak benar". gumam Naruto. Brak! Naruto membuka paksa pintu kamar Shido.

Sontak saja seluruh manusia disana langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ada Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang hanya memakai kimono tidur yang hampir terbuka dan kimono Shido yang hampir lepas.

"N-Naruto? ". gumam Shido terkejut. "apa-apaan yang kalian lakukan itu?! Ini sudah malam! Dan Shido! Jangan keluar dalam keadaan telanjang, untung saja aku tadi hanya menendang punggungmu dan bukan selangkanganmu! ". ucap Naruto keras.

"kalian berdua! Pakai kembali pakaian kalian! Aku tahu kalian ingin memikat Shido supaya bisa memenangkan pertarungan terakhir kalian, tapi jangan sampai seperti ini! ". ucap Naruto.

"huft, memangnya apa yang salah? Menurut Tohka aku harus bersikap seperti ini! ". ucap Kaguya. "benar, menurut master Origami, aku harus membuka sedikit hati dan tubuhku". ucap Yuzuru. "Origami dan Kaguya? Jadi ini bukan ulah Reine-san? ". gumam Naruto.

"sudahlah! Cepat keluar! Ini kamar Shido! Tidurlah di kamar masing-masing, ini sudah waktunya tidur". ucap Naruto. "haaah, baik-baik! Dasar tukang marah! ". ucap Kaguya keluar. "benar, Naruto-san memang paranoid". ucap Yuzuru mengikuti Tohka.

"haaah! Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari kedua perempuan itu, terimakasih Naruto! ". ucap Shido. "hm, ingat masih ada hari esok, dan kau berhutang sepuluh minuman kaleng padaku". ucap Naruto seenaknya. "w-what?! ". kaget Shido dengan wajah konyol.

"baiklah kau belikan saja besok, aku mengantuk, aku harap Dewa absurd itu sudah kembali". ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan Shido yang membanting dirinya ke kasur.

Kriet! Naruto kembali dengan wajah malas ke kamarnya dan menemukan dua Dewa absurd yang masih bermain dengan wajah mengantuk mereka. Yah sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengantuk samapi karakter yang dimainkan Ra dalam game shooter itu menembak temannya sendiri yang notabene adalah karakter miliki Thannatos.

"h-hoi! Apa maksudmu menembakku?! Kita masih harus menghalangi teroris di area B bukan?! ". kesal Thannatos melihar karakter yang dimainkannya mati. "hoamz! Kita lanjutkan besok saja, aku sangat ngantuk, dari tadi kau memaksaku main terus, kalau dilanjutkan bisa saja aku menembakmu di round berikutnya". ucap Ra.

"kalau masih mau main sama Naruto sana! ". ucap Ra berdiri dengan mengantuk dan menghilang masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto lagi. "huh, Naruto kau-aku ngantuk! Kalau masih mau bermain, main saja dengan Bot". ucap Naruto malas dan melompati bergelut dengan bantal dan gulingnya.

"huh, apa menyenangkannya program komputer bodoh itu? Baiklah aku akan tidur juga". ucap Thannatos malas lalu mematikan Tvnya dan menghilang masuk ke tubuh Naruto.

In Other place.

"hoi, berapa lama lagi kita sampai di kota Tenguu? ". tanya Hidan. "tenanglah, kita akan sampai kira-kira besok malam". ucap Kakuzu. "apa?! Bisa lebih cepat lagi tidak?! ". protes Hidan. "diam kau! Iuran biaya pemeliharaan mesin saja kau nunggak dua bulan, beberapa bulan ini Akatsuki sedang sepi orderan tahu! ". ucap Kakuzu.

"lupakan dua orang bodoh itu, Obito bagaimana statusnya? ". tanya Sasori. "sampai sejauh ini masih baik, kita terpaksa menggunakan Dracossack karena Blade Blaster dan Halbreed Cannon masih dalam perbaikan". ucap Obito.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi memeriksa bagian persenjataan". ucap Sasori. "untuk apa? Kita tidak sedang dalam medan pertempuran bukan? Senjata fisik yang kita bawa juga tidak banyak". ucap Obito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia fokus memperhatikan layar yang memperlihatkan keadaan di depan kapal, ia sedang menyetir pesawat besar itu. "yah jaga-jaga saja, kudengar di Tenguu adalah tempat dimana DEM dan Ratatoskr ada". ucap Sasori. Obito hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasori pergi.

"Deidara, bagaimana radarnya? ". tanya Obito. "yah baik-baik saja, dalam jarak 10 kilometer dari Dracossack tidak ada apapun". balas Deidara. "yah, sayang sekali kecepatan cahaya harus kita matikan beberapa jam lalu". ucap Kisame. "mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kita tidak melakukannya, kinerja mesin akan terganggu dan meledak, ini model lama". ucap Konan.

"Kisame! Untuk jaga-jaga, keluarkan beberapa satelit". perintah Obito. "yah baiklah wakil ketua, bagaimana kalau empat saja? ". tanya Kisame. "tidak masalah, itu sudah cukup, hanya untuk mengisi bahan bakar, jadi tetapkan dalam mode pengisian". perintah Obito.

Kisame dengan santai mengetik ngetik beberapa tombol virtual di hadapannya. "Navigation : okay, mode : charge, All clear! ". ucap Kisame sambil menekan sebuah tombol fisik disana.

Sementara itu diluar, empat buah pesawat kecil meluncur keluar dari badan Dracossack. Keempat pesawat itu menyebar di sekeliling Dracossack sebelum akhirnya mengilang dengan invisible.

Dracossack adalah pesawat yang dikembangkan Akatsuki dengan Senjutsu sebagai bahan bakarnya, tapi kekurangannya adalah pesawat itu tidak bisa mengisi Senjutsu sambil bergerak, jadi dibuatlah beberapa pesawat kecil untuk melakukan pengisian atau membantu penyerangan ketika Dracossack mengisi ulang tenaganya sendiri.

Dari Dracossack, kita beralih ke kota Tenguu tepat sang ketua Akatsuki berada.

"huft". gumam Itachi menatap keramaian kota dari puncak bukit. Ia sedang memegang secangkir kopi. "huft sudah empat tahun sejak kematian kalian". gumam Itachi menatap langit penuh bintang.

"kalian tahu? Anak Minato-sensei sudah ku temukan, ia memang belum mati, tapi sedikit kurang dari yang kita harapkan". gumamnya pelan menyeruput kopinya. "yah, sebenarnya ini salah kita juga, ia hidup di lingkungan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi perkembangannya, dan tidak ada yang mengajarinya". lanjutnya.

"hahahaha, betapa bodohnya kita tidak menyadari bahwa anak yang selama ini kita cari ada ditempat pertama kali kita mencarinya". lanjutnya. "yah aku ingat kau hampir mengeluarkan anjing raksasamu untuk mencari Naruto saat itu, untung saja kutahan". ucap Itachi.

Wush! Terpaan angin angin yang sangat kencang tiba-tiba menerpa seluruh bukit di belakang mansion Akatsuki itu. Sring! Sepasang sharingan Itachi langsung aktif mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Zuuz! Zrat! Zrat! Tiba-tiba dilangit terdapat dua buah tebasan berbentuk hurup x. "itukan, jangan-jangan! " ucap Itachi menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

blast! Tebasan itu meledak dan mengeluarkan sebuah pesawat berbentuk sangat unik berwarna hijau dengan beberapa garis ungu dan sepasang sayap besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari cahaya.

"Tech Genus Blade Blaster, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya sedang diperbaiki". gumam Itachi. Pesawat itu turun hingga tepat beberapa meter diatas Itachi. Dan sebuah pintu lengkap dengan tangga keluar dari sana.

Itachi akhirnya memasuki tempat itu. Seperti kebanyakan pesawat canggih, di dalam sana terdapat ruangan kontrol yang sangat canggih. Seluruh lampu langsung menyala saat Itachi masuk.

ia berjalan melewati ruangan demu ruangan dan sampai di ruangan kontrol, disana terdapat sebuah monitor yang cukup besar dibandingkan monitor lain.

"apa kabarmu kawan? ". tanya sebuah suara dari monitor itu. "tunggu dulu, bukankah kau sedang diperbaharui dan diperbaiki, kenapa kau kesini? ". tanya Itachi. Monitor itu menyala dan menampilkan sosok pria dengan rambut hitam pendek.

"oh, mereka memasukan beberapa program hebat padaku, aku jadi merasa lebih hidup". ucap pria itu. "begitukah? Yah seandainya kau memang masih hidup disini, Shisui". ucap Itachi menyendu. "ayolah kawan, jangan bersedih begitu, aku ada disini bukan? ". ucap Shisui.

"yah, kau sekarang hanyalah AI yang memiliki ingatan serta sifat seperti Shisui, Shisui yang asli mungkin sudah tenang disana". ucap Itachi. "kau memang benar, semirip apapun aku dengan Shisui, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempatnya, aku hanyalah AI bukan? Tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting". ucap Shisui.

"apa maksudmu? ". tanya Itachi. "para anggota bandelmu itu... Mereka nekat menggunakan Dracossack dan menyusulmu kesini". ucap Shisui. "apa masalahnya? ". tanya Itachi. "aku menemukan beberapa kerusakan serius pada Dracossack, salah satunya adalah jika mereka menggunakan Senjutsu dan membiarkan mesinnya mati, akan jadi masalah besar". ucap Shisui.

"maksudmu? ". tanya Itachi agak bingung. "singkatnya, sekali Dracossack dihidupkan, ia tidak boleh standby di suatu tempat lebih dari limabelas menit, atau mesin penyerap Senjutsunya akan menyerap Senjutsu besar-besaran dan akhirnya meledakkan Dracossack itu sendiri". ucap Shisui.

"apa katamu?! Dimana mereka sekarang?! ". tanya Itachi. "sebentar, aku sedang berusaha mengakses satelit untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka". ucap Shisui memunculkan sebuah bar loading yang terisi dengan cepat.

"ketemu! Sekitar 23320 KM dari pulau kecil Arubi atau sekitar 23984 KM dari sini, itu menurut gambar satelit yang diambil satu menit lalu". ucap Shisui. "ck, baiklah, besok pagi kita akan pergi ke pulau Arubi, kita cegah mereka berhenti disana, lalu kita hancurkan Dracossack di lapisan dekat luar angkasa". Ucap Itachi.

"yah kau benar, kita tidak bisa berangkat sekarang, tenagaku belum terisi penuh, lagi pula kita bisa sampai kesana dalam sekejap asal tahu koordinat mereka". ucap Shisui santai.

"baiklah, aku akan istirahat sebentar". ucap Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu. ""hm, dia tidak berubah, baiklah aku akan mengisi dulu". ucap Shisui mematikan monitornya.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia menatap sebuah replika bola energi kecil yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan itu, bola itu terlihat tidak terlalu stabil. "aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja". gumamnya benar-benar mematikan 80% sistem pesawat.

 **Hai Minna! Gomenasai kalau author gk up selama hampir tiga bulan ini, author harus menghadapi beberapa ujian tingkat akhir dan ujian masuk sekolah.**

 **Tapi author tetap sempatkan menulis sedikit untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya. Jika tidak ada halangan mungkin minggu besok author akan up lagi.**

 **Dan soal kekuatan Naruto yang mungkin menurut reader terlalu banyak, itu kekuatan para Dewa, dan mereka tidak akan selamanya berada di tubuh Naruto. Dan mereka nanti akan meninggalkan Naruto.**

 **Yosh! Karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa saya katakan selain permintaan maaf, sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. *please read and review***

 **Next : Battle with Legendary Monster.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menembus jendela dan menerpa wajahnya. Ia dengan cepat bangkit dan membuka kasar selimutnya.

"kau sudah bangun Naruto? ". Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Odin berada di sampingnya dalam bentuk transparan, ia sedang bersedekap mematap matahari terbit. "hm, ada apa? ". tanya Naruto. "entah mengapa aku merasakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan pagi ini". gumam Odin.

"tidak mengenakkan? Apa kedua pesawat itu akan bertempur? ". tanya Naruto. "tidak, Fraxinus berada jauh di ketinggian beberapa ribu meter, sedangkan pesawat itu hanya seribu meter saja di atas pulau ini". ucap Odin.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak enak? ". tanya Naruto. "bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh Dewa yang ada dalam tubuhmu saat ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, ini seperti niat jahat dari masa lalu". jawab Odin. "mmm haruskah aku mulai khawatir dan kita selidiki ini? ". tanya Naruto.

"jangan buru-buru, kami harus membahas ini dulu, dan juga arah aura tidak mengenakkan ini berasal dari arah laut". ucap Odin. "Odin benar, tapi entah mengapa... Aku merasa cukup mengenal aura ini". gumam Susano'o tiba-tiba muncul. "mengenal? ". gumam Naruto.

Slash! Tubuh transparan Susano'o sedikit bercahaya, ia mengubah wujudnya menjadi kenyataan. "akan aku coba ke laut, kalian tunggu disini". ucap Susano'o. "bukankah tidak perlu terburu-buru? Bisa saja itu haya firasat kita bukan? ". ucap Odin. "ya dan lima Dewa memiliki firasat yang sama, kami sudah setuju, kau saja yang lamban Odin". ucap Susano'o melesar menjadi cahaya dan keluar menembus jendela.

"lamban?! Pasti Zeus yang mengajarinya mengejekku seperti itu! Akan kuselesaikan urusanku dengannya! ". ucap Odin menghilang. Dan setelah itu, suara adu senjata terdengar kembali di telinga Naruto.

"ck, dasar dewa bar-bar, lebih baik kumatikan saja ketimbang aku gila". ucap Naruto mematikan link dengan alam bawah sadarnya sehingga suasana pagi yang damai kembali dirasakannya.

"yosh, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu lalu menagih hutang Shido, hm leherku rasanya sangat kering". ucap Naruto melompat dari ranjangnya dan menyambar handuk yang ada diatas meja lalu buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara di tempat Shido, ia sedang berjalan kearah sebuah pantai pribadi yang dipesankan Reine untuk mempermudah dia menyegel kekuatan Yamai bersaudara.

 _"kau tenang saja, cukup ikuti panduanku nanti, aku juga akan memandu mereka, jadi berlagaklah kalau caraku ini berhasil"_. ucap Reine. "yah kuharap kali ini tidak aneh-aneh seperti tadi malam". ucap Shido.

 _"santai saja Shin, kau akan menikmati ini, ini cukup normal"_. ucap Reine. "bagaimana kondisi saat ini? Haruskah aku menyambut mereka nanti? ". tanya Shido. _"mereka sedang berganti pakaian, dan bersikaplah biasa nanti"._ balas Reine.

"yah aku serahkan semuanya padamu". ucap Shido duduk di hamparan pasir. "segarnya pemandangan laut! ". ucapnya menatap lurus ke arah lautan. "bagaimanapun juga aku harus menyegel mereka bersamaan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari mereka menghilang". ucap Shido mengepalkan tangannya.

Back to Naruto.

"oh, sialan bocah itu, dia sepertinya mau kabur, dan bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau aku bangun kesiangan tadi?!". guma Naruto kesal sambil menatap kamar Shido yang telah kosong, ia juga telah mencari ke kamar Tohka dan Origami, mungkin saja Shido ada disana.

Tapi semuanya telah kosong, sepertinya saat ini semua teman-teman Naruto sedang bersenang-senang di pantai atau bermain ombak. "baiklah, akan kucari bocah itu dan kutusukkan bulu babi ke pantatnya". ucap Naruto melenggang pergi dengan wajah sangar.

"jangan kira kau bisa lari dariku". ucap Naruto berlari kearah pantai dengan kecepatan yang sangat abnormal sehingga dalam beberapa menit saja ia sudah sampai.

"hoi Tonomachi! ". panggil Naruto sambil berlari kearah pria yang sedang meminum air kelapa itu. "ada apa Naruto? Kau terlihat tidak senang, duduklah dan ayo kita minum air kelapa bersama! ". ucap Tonomachi.

"hm terimakasih, apa kau melihat Shido?". tanya Naruto. "entahlah, dari tadi aku hanya melihat ketiga gadis cerewet itu sedang membuat jebakan aneh". tunjuk Tonomachi kearah Ai, Mi, Dan Mai yang sedang menggali lubang di pasir cukup dalam.

"huft, dia berhutang sepuluh minuman kaleng padaku, tunggu dulu, diamana kau beli air kelapa itu? ". tanya Naruto menyadari bahwa ada minuman segar di depannya. "itu". tunjuk Tonomachi kearah sebuah kios.

"yosh, terimakasih Tonomachi! Aku akan pergi dulu! ". ucap Naruto berlari kearah kios itu dan membeli sebuah air kelapa yang masih berada dalam kelapa(?).

"huuh, segarnya". gumam Naruto sambil menghisap air itu. Ia memincingkan matanya saat melihat Tohka dan Origami melompat dari sebuah batu karang besar dan berenang menuju kearah timur dengan berusaha saling mendahului.

"hm, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Tohka dan Origami berkompetisi seperti itu, Shido! ". ucap Naruto. "hm baiklah". ucap Naruto membuang kelapa yang sudah kosong itu sambil berlari menyusul Tohka dan Origami.

Sementara itu ditengah lautan..

Susano'o sedang memperhatikan dengan waspada wilayah yang ia kira menjadi tempat dimana aura tidak mengenakkan yang dirasakannya dan para dewa lainnya.

"disini, aura itu semakin tidak mengenakkan". gumamnya menggenggam erat pedang kusanaginya. Krrt! Krrt! "apa ini?! ". ucap Susano'o kaget saat Kusanaginya mulai bereaksi, pedang itu terlihat bergetar, bahkan hampir lepas dari tangan Susano'o.

Air di bawah sana juga mulai beriak. "e-energi ini! Tidak salah lagi!". gumam Susano'o. Ia meliriki air dibawahnya. "sialan, dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, mustahil aku bisa melawannya, sebaiknya aku pergi dan kembali dengan Zeus dan yang lainnya nanti". gumannya menghilang pergi.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam dari kegelapan bawah laut.

Back to Shido.

"nah Shido! Cepat oleskan ini kepunggungku! ". ucap Kaguya memegang sebuah krim sunblock. "mohon, Shido, oleskan ini juga kepunggungku". ucap Yuzuru memperlihatkan benda yang sama dengan Kaguya.

"i-itu... ". gumam Shido kaget karena ia berarti harus menyentuh punggung kedua wanita manis yang hanya berbalutkan bikini dihadapannya. _"kau akan menikmati ini Shin"_. ucap Reine tiba-tiba.

"menikmati apanya?! ". ucap Shido kesal. "are, bagaimana ini, Reine-san? Shido tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang kau bicarakan". ucap Kaguya memegang alat komunikasi yang sengaja diberikan Reine agar ia bisa mengendalikan permainan. "setuju, apa cara ini tidak berhasil? ". tanya Yuzuru.

"u-uh, b-baiklah, b-berbaringlah kalian berdua". ucap Shido gugup. "baiklah! ". ucap Kaguya melempar botol sunblocknya kearah Shido. "ini". ucap Yuzuru singkat menyerahkan botol sunblocknya.

Lalu mereka berbaring dengan posisi berbalik. "huuh, baiklah". gumam Shido mengoleskan krim itu ke salah satu tangannya. Tap! Tiba-tiba Kaguya berguling dan mendorong Yuzuru sehingga ia telah menindih tubuh Yuzuru.

"nah Shido! Cepat oleskan". perintah Kaguya. "curang, Kaguya berbuat curang". ucap Yuzuru. "hahaha! Tidak ada kata curang dalam permainan kita! ". ucap Kaguya.

"u-uh, baiklah". ucap Shido mengoleskan sedikit gel itu. Setelah itu Kaguya mulai mendesah tak karuan. (sorry, Author gak kuat nulisnya, reader bayangin aja ya). "hm, gantian". ucap Yuzuru mengerahkan tenaganya dan mendorong balik Kaguya.

Tapi, Kaguya membalas dan terjadilah aksi guling-gulingan. "cepat Shido! ". ucap Kaguya dan Yuzuru serentak yang telah menghentikan aksi mereka dan berbaring bersebelahan di depan Shido.

"huft, baiklah". gumam Shido yang akhirnya mengoleskan krim di kedua tangannya untuk memoles kedua tubuh indah itu bersamaan. Dan kembali, suara desahan super nyaring terdengar serentak di seisi pantai itu.

Pcak! Pcak! Naruto sedang berjalan cepat diatas air, ia meminum sebuah minuman kaleng yang ia beli di kios tadi, matanya tak henti mengamati Origami dan Tohka yang berlomba renang kearah pantai pribadi yang letaknya agak jauh dari mereka.

"huahh, aku bisa melatih control chakraku sambil bersantai kayak gini". gumam Naruto menikmati hembusan angin laut. _"hm, rasa jeruk memang enak, tapi tidak bisakah kau beli yang strawberry tadi? "._ ucap Zeus. _"tidak, apel lebih enak, seharusnya kau beli yang rasa apel Naruto"_. ucap Odin.

 _"jangan pedulikan mereka Naruto, jeruk sangat enak, lagian apa-apaan itu strowberry? "_. ucap Ra. _"heh, kau mau merasakan petirku huh?! "_. ucap Zeus. _"tentu saja jika ada, rasa racun tikus pasti luar biasa_ ". Dan semua langsung sweatdroop mendengar pendapat Thannatos.

"haah, hentikan itu, kalian merusak hariku". ucap Naruto. Zuuz! Tapi, ia langsung terkejut saat cahaya biru memasuki tubuhnya, alhasil ia langsung terjebur ke dalam laut.

"guah! ". batuk Naruto menaikkan dirinya keatas air. "apa yang kau lakukan Susano'o?! ". ucap Naruto kesal. _"ada apa dengan Dewa ikan itu? "._ gumam Ra. _"entahlah, kurasa ia sedang tidak enak hati"_. ucap Zeus melihat Susano'o yang masuk dan mengunci kamarnya.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto memang ada enam kamar untuk kelima Dewa dan Naruto sendiri, walaupun tetap saja, backgroundnya adalah hal serba gelap dengan tiga pilar dan bulatan-bulatan berbagai warna yang bercahaya.

"guahh! Asin! ". Ucap Naruto kesal karena minuman kalengnya terpenuhi air laut, akhirnya ia melenyapkan kaleng itu ketimbang membuangnya ke laut, itung-itung menjaga kebersihan.

"are? Aku ketinggalan? Hm, Shido ada disana yah? ". gumam Naruto melirik pantai pribadi itu dari kejauhan. "yosha! ". ucap Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan Dewa.

Shido palace

"haah-haaah, dasar serigala". gumam Kaguya dengan wajah kelelahan, disekitarnya terdapat cairan-cairan berwarna putih (ingat, hanya sunblock). "benar-benar tangan Dewa". sambung Yuzuru.

"hoiii! Shido! ". mereka bertiga lagsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Tohka yang berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah ceria, dibelakangnya ada Origami yang sedang berusaha menyusul.

"hup! ". gumam Kaguya melompat bangun. Yuzuru juga bangkit dengan cepat. "hm, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? ". tanya Tohka. "e-eto, k-kami hanya tersesat tadi". ucap Shido. "hm, begitukah? Jadi kalian tersesat disini?! ". ucap Tohka.

"hmh! Begitulah, kau benar-benar Kinswoman yang menyenangkan bagi tuanmu, Tohka". ucap Kaguya. "terkejut, aku tidak menyangka bahwa master Origami bisa berada di tempat seperti ini". ucap Yuzuru.

"Kinswoman? Master? ". gumam Shido. "yah! Sepertinya dia memiliki masa depan yang cerah, jadi kemarin malam kami melakukan ritual untuk mempererat ikatan". ucap Kaguya. "menjelaskan, aku kagum dengan sifat Master, lalu aku memohon untuk dijadikan murid". ucap Yuzuru.

"lalu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? ". tanya Origami. "u-uh, e-eto". ucap Shido tergagap. "Ore! ". Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan hebat datang disusul sosok tiba-tiba muncul dan menendang Shido dan menimbulkan asap pasir yang cukup tebal disana.

"haha! Itu akibatnya kau ingkar janji padaku". ucap Naruto berdiri tertawa, sementara dibawahnya, Shido sedang terbaring dengan mata berputar. Sementara semua hanya speechless melihatnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita-". ucapan Reine terputus saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengerang dan memegang kepalanya. Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuuz! Lima buah cahaya berbeda warna keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"apa itu?! ". gumam semua orang disana. Kelima cahaya itu mendekat dan mendarat tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Bumm! Ledakan pasir tercipta disana, tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup menghalangi pandangan.

Wush! Dan setelah itu angin kencang menerpa hamburan pasir itu dan menyisihkannya. Disana terdapat lima orang dengan wajah seperti Naruto. Mereka semua memakai pakaian berupa seragam SMA Raizen yang biasa dikenakan Naruto dengan rapi kecuali Ra yang memakainya seperti Naruto dengan membentuk jubah.

"siapa kalian?! ". ucap Kaguya dan Yuzuru kaget. "Naruto kabar buruk, kita harus menghentikan acara liburan kita". ucap Zeus, terlihat jelas diatas sakunya nama Zeus bertengger, selain itu rambutnya yang berwarna perak yang sedikit berdiri menambah kesan bahwa ia adalah seorang dewa petir.

"uh, kepalaku cukup pusing". ucap Naruto berdiri. "maaf, tapi apa maksud kalian? ". tanya Reine sopan. "hal tidak mengenakkan yang kami rasakan tadi pagi... ". ucap Zeus. "bisa Zeus-sama jelaskan apa itu? ". tanya Reine lagi.

"aku tidak pandai menjelaskan, Susano'o kau saja jelaskan". ucap Zeus. Susano'o mengangguk dan kemudian maju. "seperti kata Zeus, aku melihat ada yang aneh di daerah tengah laut jadi barusan aku pergi memeriksanya". jeda Susano'o.

"hawa gelap itu... Aura tidak mengenakkan itu.. Aku sangat mengenalnya, tidak salah lagi kalau itu adalah salah satu musuh yang pernah aku lawan pada zaman mythology dulu, seekor ular besar dengan delapan kepala". lanjutnya.

"M-maksudmu, Yamata no Orochi?! Tidak mungkin! Kukira ia hanya mitos! ". ucap Naruto. "cih, setelah melihat kami berlima kau masih berani menganggap semua ini Mitos?! Mau kutebas kepalamu?! ". ucap Thannatos geram.

"tapi, bukankah anda hanya tiggal mengalahkannya lagi? Aku pernah membaca kalau anda pernah mengalahkan Yamata no Orochi di masa lalu dan mengambil Kusanagi darinya". ucap Shido yang telah bangkit. "itu bukan masalah mudah Shido, aku memang sudah merebut Kusanagi darinya tapi.. ". ucap Susano'o mengepalkan tangannya.

"kekuatan kami saat ini tidak seperti kekuatan kami ketika kami masih punya tubuh sendiri, terlebih jika kami berlima keluar disaat bersamaan seperti ini.. Itulah mengapa kami tidak bisa menggunakan wujud dewa kami". ucap Odin. "hm, aku bahkan tidak yakin apa aku bisa menggunakan Kusanagi saat ini". ucap Susano'o.

"maksud kalian kalau kekuatan kalian sekarang sedang lemah? ". tanya Reine. "yah, kami tidak sekuat saat kami hanya muncul sendiri, bahkan jika hanya seorang yang muncul diantara kami, tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan monster itu". ucap Ra.

"sasarannya adalah Kusanagi milikku, jika sampai dia mendapatkannya lagi dia bisa membangunkan delapan Tailed Beast God lagi, dan sekali lagi bumi akan menjadi medan laga". ucap Susano'o.

"umm, apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan? ". tanya Tohka. "hm, kalian telah sedikit menyadarkanku waktu itu, aku ingin membalas budi pada kalian". ucap Origami. Thannatos mengelurakan sebuah Crystal ungu. "benda ini akan membuat targetnya tertidur, pakai ini untuk menidurkan seluruh manusia di pulau ini dan pindahkan mereka ke tengah pulau". ucap Thannatos.

Tohka menerima Crystal ungu itu, Origami juga menerima satu. "Tohka, Origami... Aku mohon bantuan kalian! ". ucap Shido. "serahkan padaku!". ucap Tohka melesat pergi. "aku ikut kinswoman-ku! ". teriak Kaguya mengikuti Tohka. "tunggu aku master! ". ucap Yuzuru mengikuti Origami.

Dan tiba-tiba ombak setinggi tujuh meter muncul di pantai hendak menerjang mereka. Tapi Susano'o dengan sigap menghalau ombak itu. "tak kusangka secepat ini.. Memang benar dari seluruh Tailed Beast God yang belum tersegel hanyalah ular menjijikkan itu, dasar licin". ucap Susano'o

"baiklah, aku akan mengerahkan Fraxinus untuk membantu! ". ucap Reine. "tapi bukankah komunikasinya terputus? ". tanya Shido. "hanya komunikasinya, tapi aku memiliki alat transportasi darurat ke Fraxinus, aku akan memakainya sekarang! ". ucap Reine berlari kearah penginapannya.

"monster itu sedikit lagi sampai, kita harus melakukan sesuatu". ucap Odin. "aku baru bisa memanggil Ra jika semua orang di pulau ini sudah terungsikan". ucap Ra. "hn, baiklah aku akan mengumpulkan sedikit kekuatan untuk menciptakan penghalang, tapi mungkin tidak akam cukup kuat". ucap Thannatos.

"tidak apa-apa, kerahkan saja semua yang kita punya". ucap Susano'o. "bagaiamana denganku? Aku juga ingin bertarung dengan kalian! ". ucap Shido. "aku hargai semangat itu Shido, baiklah pegang ini! ". ucap Susano'o menyerah sebuah pedang putih polos.

Tap! Shido memegang pedang itu dengan ringan. "Totsuka no Tsuguri, lawan Kusanagi, benda itu bisa memanjang jadi akan aman untukmu, Naruto juga akan terus berada di sampingmu". ucap Susano'o. "pedang ini.. Mungkinkah aku bisa mengendalikannya? ". tanya Shido.

"jangan melemah! Dengan pedang itu berada di tanganmu, ia juga akan membuka kekuatan sihirmu, dengan kekuatan dari dua roh yang sudah kau segel, itu sudah lebih dari cukup". ucap Susano'o.

Clak! Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dengan tiga cabang di tangannya. "aku sudah mempelajarinya seminggu sebelum karya wisata ini, aku akan menggunakannya kali ini". ucap Naruto, tidak lupa dengan Sharingan yang berputar pelan di kedua kelopaknya.

"aku percaya, kalau ada manusia-manusia seperti kalian.. Dunia ini pasti akan baik-baik saja.. Walau jika tidak ada kami sekalipun, kalian manusia paling pemberani yang kami kenal". ucap Odin. "hm, aku lebih menyukai kalian ketimbang Heracles itu". ucap Zeus.

"saat ini sudah hampir semua orang sudah tertidur dan dibawa ke tengah pulau, kita hampir siap, selain itu dari jarak 7 kilometer dari pulau ini di depan kita, ada sesuatu bergerak kearah kita dan nampaknya cukup besar". ucap Odin menutup sebelah matanya.

"oh Reine-san kau datang kemari dengan transportasi darurat? ". tanya Kannazuki. "yah, tapi kita saat ini sedang dalam situasi darurat, Kannazuki tolong ambil komando dan persiapkan mode pertempuran penuh". ucap Reine.

"maaf, tapi memangnya ada apa? Murasame-san? ". tanya Kawagoe. "baiklah akan kujelaskan, dengarkan baik-baik!". ucap Reine, kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan semua yang ia dengar dari Susano'o tadi.

"tidak bisa dipercaya.. Kita akan berhadapan dengan monster sekelas makhluk mytology?! Apa kita bisa menang? Ini berbeda dengan waktu para roh". ucap Kawagoe. "kita hanya perlu mendukung mereka dari atas langit, prioritas kita adalah melindungi pulau". ucap Reine.

"baiklah, semua unit! Kita turun ke ketinggian tiga ribu meter diatas pulau Arubi! ". ucap Kannazuki. "hai! ". balas semua kru yang ada disana. "disaat seperti Kotori tidak ada". gumam Reine.

"yah! Akhirnya kita sudah selesai! ". ucap Tohka melihat kumpulan manusia yang tertidur di halaman penginapan yang cukup luas itu. "hm melelahkan harus membawa mereka semua dengan angin". ucap Kaguya. "setuju, Yuzuru merasa agak lelah". ucap Yuzuru. "baiklah sekarang kita kembali". ucap Origami hendak berbalik.

"mau kemana kalian? ". tanya seorang wanita berseragam coklat yang membawa sebuah kamera. "Ellen-san? ". ucap Tohka. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Ellen bercahaya. "itu! ". ucap Orgami kaget saat melihat perubahan pakaian Ellen yang menjadi seperti seorang Mecha.

"cih, apa dia temanmu Origami?! ". teriak Tohka. "bukan, kalau aku tidak salah dia dari perusahan DEM! ". ucap Origami terkejut. "dan bukan hanya itu! ". ucap Ellen menjentikkan jarinya.

dan tiba-tiba dari seluruh penjuru muncul robot-robot aneh. "aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi aku akan menangkap kalian disini!". ucap Ellen.

Syuzz! Sebuah penghalang Berwarna ungu pekat muncul dan mengelilingi seluruh pulau dan energi besar itu bersumber dari Thannatos yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya dengan sabitnya yang berada di atasnya dan memancarkan aura ungu yang mirip seperti pilar cahaya.

"walau kekuatan mereka melemah, Dewa tetaplah Dewa". batin Shido. Zeus menjulurkan tangnnya dan lubang berbentuk kotak seukuran pintu tercipta di penghalang itu. Ia telah memgegang tombak petir andalannya walau sinar di petir itu agak cukup meredup.

"dengar, hanya 25 persen dari kekuatan kami yang dapat kami gunakan saat ini, jadi jangan terlalu berharap pada kami". ucap Zeus melesat terbang kearah langit yang mulai mendung dengan petir-petir bersahutan.

"hm, kita lakukan sebisa kita, jangan paksakan diri kalian, Naruto kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami saat ini, bergantunglah pada chakramu". ucap Susano'o menyusul Zeus terbang kearah langit yang mulai menggelap dan hujan deras mengguyur.

"Ayo! ". ucap Odin dan Ra melesat keluar. "Shido! Kita harus berfokus melindungi penghalang dengan sekuat tenaga! ". ucap Naruto melirik pedang Kusanagi yang sedang ditahan oleh sabit milik Thannatos.

Dan tepat setelah Shido dan Naruto keluar, penghalang itu menutup, sekarang mereka berdiri di sebuah batu karang berukuran besar yang ada di luar pulau itu.

"oi, Obito sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan keadaan di depan sana". ucap Deidara. "kau benar, kita akan memeriksanya, walau peswat ini cukup tua, tapi kita masih bisa melakukannya". ucap Obito dengan pandagan lurus. "yah, kita terlalu ceroboh memakai kecepatan cahaya tadi". ucap Kisame.

"sudah direncanakan, kita akan mejemput Akatsuki di pulau Arubi, jadi kita akan pergi kesana". ucap Shisui. "baiklah, lakukan ini Shisui, aku mengandalkanmu". ucap Itachi duduk do kursi pengemudi itu. "baiklah, mulai menghitung mundur dari lima". ucap Shisui.

"5". "4". "3". "2". "1". "Synchronisation... Succes! Ground supporting... Success! Limiter Removal level 10! All Clear! Dimension Transportation! ". teriak Shisui menggema di sesisi kapal.

Dan setelah itu sepuluh bulatan hijau muncul dengan jarak masing-masing satu kilometer meter. Zuuz! Mesin peluncur kapal itu menyala dengan sangat kencang dan melesat memasuki lingkaran demi lingkaran.

Dan pada lingkaran keempat ujung kapal mulai mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang melingkupi hampir seluruh pesawat berwarna hijau dan hitam dengan sedikit aksen orange itu. Dan akhirnya pesawat itu menghilang meninggalkan percikan sinar saat mencapai lingkaran kesepuluh.

Groaa! Seekor kepala ular berukuran raksaksa tiba-tiba menyeruak tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Shido berada. Kepala ular itu menatap tajam kearah pulau dan bergerak cepat hendak menabrak penghalang.

Wush! Jledar! Jledar! Tapi sebelum itu, dua buah petir raksaksa meluncur dari langit dan menghantam telak kepala ular itu. Byuar! Hempasan gelombang air tercipta saat kepala raksasa itu terhempas keras ke dalam air.

"ini akan sulit". gumam Naruto. Byarr! Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala lainnya muncul cukup dekat di samping Naruto. "apa?! ". Gumam Naruto terkejut. "heeaa! ". Shido berteriak sambil mengarahkan pedangnya yang telah memanjang dan berselimut api.

Zrat! Groaa! Teriakan menyakitkan kembali muncul saat bilah pedang itu menimbulkan luka tebasan yang cukup dalam pada leher itu. Byurr! Dan kepala itu kembali tenggelam ke dalam air.

Namun, sebuah tubuh raksasanya yang sangat besar muncul dari dalam air, tubuh seekor ular yang sangat besar dengan delapan kepala dengan dua diantaranya terluka. Dengan ukuran yang sangat besar itu, ular itu hendak menubrukkan dirinya kearah penghalang.

"sialan, menjauhlah!". teriak Odin melempar tombaknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Zuuz! Blarr! Tubuh ular raksasa itu terdorong cukup jauh dari pulau. "cih, dalam kondisi normalnya, seharusnya itu cukup untuk mengalahkannya, kekuatanku memang sangat lemah sekarang". gumam Odin.

Wush! Tapi ekor Yamata no Orochi melesat dari dalam laut dan hendak kembali menjebol penghalang. Stab! "jangan harap! ". teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan ekor itu dan menghantamkan rasengannya.

Bumm! "uakh!". Ekor itu terlempar menjauh sedangkan Naruto sendiri terlempar menabrak batu karang. "tsk, ini menyakitkan". gumamnya. "kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? ". teriak Shido mengulurkan tangannya. "hm! ". balas Naruto membalas uluran itu dan melompat ke atas.

Ssss! Seekor kelapa ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menciptakan sebuah bola ungu. Zuuz! Setelah itu bola itu meledak dan laser ungu meluncur kearah pulau. "jangan lupakan aku?! ". teriak Ra menaiki sosok raksasanya.

"Blaze Cannon! ". teriak Ra. Burung setengah phoenix yang dinaikinya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meluncurkan laser berwarna kuning untuk menghalau laser ungu itu.

Blarrr! Ledakan hebat tercipta dan air-air disekitarnya mulai menguap. Byurr! "panas! Panas! ". teriak Shido terkejut akan suhu air yang baru saja sedikit mengenai wajahnya.

Zrat! Susano'o memotong salah satu kepala ular itu dengan pedang hitam berlapis api hitam miliknya. "bagus! Ular ini akan melemah sekarang, minna! Serang dia sekuat tenaga! ". teriak Susano'o.

"tsk, cepatlah kalahkan dia! Aku sudah hampir kehilangan tenagaku". ucap Thannatos. Tenaganya benar-benar banyak terkuras. Ia harus membuat penghalang yang melingkupi seluruh pulau dan menahan Kusanagi agar tidak pergi ke tubuh Yamata no Orochi.

"horaaa! Rasakan senjataku ini! ". teriak Odin mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Sebuah tombak bercahaya muncul di atasnya dan terus membesar sampai akhirnya pada ukuran aslinya.

Zuuuzz! Lemparan tombak dewa itu menimbulkan hempasan angin yang kuat dan membelah lautan lurus menuju kearah Yamata no Orochi.

"Kubantu kau Odin! ". teriak Zeus dari atas sana. Awan semakin menghitam, dan membentuk pusaran raksasa kemudian sebuah kilatan petir raksasa membentuk tombak meluncur cepat menuju Yamata. Suara desingannya cukup memekakkan telinga.

Wush! Blarrrrr! Ledakan skala besar tercipta dan asap dengan percikan petir dan sedikit serpihan cahaya membumbung ke langit.

"apakah berhasil? ". gumam Ra dari atas wujud raksasanya. Bruk! Bruk! "haaah, haaah". ucap Odin dan Zeus mendarat di sebuah batu karang. Mereka kelelahan, tenaga mereka benar-benar terkuras sangat banyak karena melancarkan serangan terkuat mereka.

Groaa! Meski selamat, keadaan Yamata no Orochi tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja, luka bakar terlihat menghiasi setiap inci tubuhnya dan kini hanya tersisa tiga buah kepala saja.

"sialan... Bahkan dengan Gungrir-ku, masih tidak terlalu berdampak? ". gumam Odin. "haah, level makhluk sekelas dewa monster mytology memang berbeda, jika saja kita berada pada kondisi asli kita". gumam Zeus.

"bahkan dengan serangan sehebat tadi... Ck, staminaku mulai melemah, aku benar-benar lemah". gumam Shido meremas pegangan pada pedang yang kini menyala-nyala bak api itu.

Sementara Susano'o sedang mengumpulkan sihirnya untuk memperkuat api hitam yang ada pada pedangnya sekarang.

Groaa! Groaa! Dua buah kepala tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam air hendak menerkam Odin dan Zeus yang sudah hampir tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Sialan! ". ucap mereka berdua terkejut. "Zeus-dono! ". teriak Ra dari atas sana. Perwujudan naga setengah phoenix yang kini dinaikinya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan energi panas dalam waktu singkat.

Bwosh! Tembakan laser dengan suhu ribuan derajad celcius meluncur dan dengan cepat membakar satu kepala yang hendak menerkam Zeus.

"Odin! ". teriak Zeus. Zring! Wush! Duarrr! Tapi sebuah bola energi dengan bentuk shuriken melesat dari belakang Odin dan meledakkan kepala ular itu sekaligus memotong-motongnya hingga bagian terkecil.

"Naruto? ". gumam Odin terkejut menatap seorang pria tengah terengah-engah berdiri diatas air sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang memerah seperti luka bakar.

Pyar! "guahh! ". Ra sontak terjatuh saat tunggangan besarnya tiba-tiba pecah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya. Ia terjatuh dan membentur batu karang.

"bahkan aku juga, hanya sampai segini saja aku bisa mempertahankannya? ". gumam Ra perlahan berdiri dan menatap tajam monster raksasa yang hanya tersisa satu kepalanya saja.

"tamatlah riwayatnu! ". ucap Susano'o dari atas sambil mengayunkan pedang berlapis api hitam segelap malam hari kepada tubuh Yamata no Orochi, api yang sanggup membakar segalanya.

Blarr! Bwoshh! Ledakan api hitam langsung berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuh Yamta no Orochi. Tap! "apakah berhasil? ". gumam Susano'o.

Zruut! Brak! Tapi tiba-tiba dari kirinya sebuah ekor berwarna putih polos keluar dan menghempaskannya kearah para dewa lainnya dan akhirnya menabrak batu karang hingga hancur.

"mustahil, api hitam-ku... ". gumam Susano'o. Tapi ia langsung terkejut saat mengamati bahwa yang terbakar hanyalah sebuah kulit ular raksasa tanpa tubuh.

"jangan bilang kalau dia melepas kulit kerasnya itu waktu aku hendak menebasnya tadi?!". gumam Susano'o terkejut.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuuz! Pakaian kebesar yang para Dewa gunakan tiba-tiba menghilang digantikan dengan seragam SMA Raizen yang sama seperti yang digunakan Naruto dan Shido.

"disaat seperti ini! ". gumam Ra meninju batu karang, ia juga mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. "aku akui kita berhasil mendesak monster itu... Tapi.. ". gumam Odin.

"sialan, padahal tinggal beberapa sambar lagi ular sialan itu pasti kalah! ". geram Zeus dengan rambut biru muda yang semuanya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Yamata no Orochi membuat gerakan aneh dengan menggulung tubuhnya. "apa dia mencoba bertahan? ". gumam Shido.

~~~~~~~ Deg! "inikan! ". gumam Naruto segera melompat ke depan penghalang mengabaikan tangan kanannya yang terluka parah.

"benar juga! ". ucap Shido menyadari kalau penghalangnya sudah mulai melemah, dan mulai semakin menghilang.

Zrat! Dengan cepat Yamata no Orochi menembakkan sebuah bola hitam dengan konsentrasi sihir tingkat tinggi kearah penghalang.

Bumm! Pyar! Dengan ledakan sihir itu, penghalangnya akhirnya benar-benar lenyap. "guahhh! ". teriak Thanntos terlempar bersamaan dengan sabitnya yang menghilang.

Wush! "Sialan, Kusanaginya! Bahkan sekarang dia lebih memilih Yamata no Orochi dari pada aku!?". ucap Susano'o berusaha bangkit.

Stab! Grep! Tapi Naruto dengan cepat memegang pedang putih itu dan berusaha menahannya.

Sring! "Uarhhhhh!". teriak Naruto kesakitan. Bagaimanapun menahan benda sekelas senjata Dewa bukan hal yang mudah. Terlebih tangan kanannya baru saja terluka sebelumnya.

Klap! Klap! Kusanagi semakin mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan hebat. "Naruto! Lepaskan pedang itu! Kau bisa terbunuh!". teriak Shido.

Deg! Naruto menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan benda itu dalam waktu lama atau dirinya akan terbunuh.

"Uargh, aku akui ini benar-benar menyakitkan, laser-laser AST itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan ini, tapi jika aku menyerah sekarang, dunia ini akan menjadi medan perang bagi para Dewa Yokai lagi". ucap Naruto dengan keringat deras.

 _"Para Roh hanyalah makhluk kesepian yang tidak seharusnya menerima takdir itu... Naruto, aku mohon padamu, selamatkanlah mereka dari jurang kegelapan itu..."._

Deg! Sekelebat perkataan tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya."benar, untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang seperti Yoshino dan Tohka! Aku tidak boleh menyerah!". teriak Naruto.

Groaa! Orochi kelihatannya tidak mau bersabar, dengan tubuh penuh luka, ia bergerak kearah Kusanagi.

"Makhluk itu!". geram Susano'o. "Tidak ada cara lain, Shido! Tahan makhluk itu! Kami akan berusaha mengembalikan kekuatan kami!". ucap Odin.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa bertempur, keahlianku-". "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata menyedihkan itu! Fakta bahwa kau bisa memegang Totsuka sampai selama ini menunjukkan bahwa senjata itu memilihmu, bayangkan saja senjata itu adalah pelayanmu dan berikan perintah padanya!". teriak Susano'o.

"Perintah? Seperti memanjang?". gumam Shido. Bwosh! Api di pedang itu berkobar hebat kemudian menerjang kearah Yamata yang hampir sampai kearah Naruto.

Bwosh! Groaaa! Tap! "Baiklah, aku bisa merasakan koneksiku dengan pedang ini, tolong bantuannya Totsuka, potonglah monster ituu!". teriak Shido melompat cukup tinggi.

Jrash! Pedang itu mengikuti perintahnya dan memanjang lagi, lalu dengan cepat memandu tangan Shido untuk melakukan gerakan menebas dan akhirnya membelah tubuh monster itu.

Sringgg! Disaat bersamaan, cahaya yang keluar dari Kusanagi semakin terang dan menelan tubuh Naruto. "Naruto!". teriak Shido. ~~~~~"I-ini kan!". kaget Susano'o merasakan sesuatu.

Grep! "Begitu, kau memilihku Kusanagi?". gumam Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat semua orang terkejut. Melainkan sebuah aura berwarna emas yang mengelilinginya dan membentuk sesosok makhluk astral.

"Yamata no Orochi! Aku akan mengakhirimu dengan benda yang kau inginkan!". teriak Naruto memegang Kusanaginya. Bwosh! Aura emas tadi langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan membentuk sebuah armor khas zaman edo dengan sepasang sayap di belakangnya.

Sting! Sepasang mata merah dengan pola seperti delapan arah mata angin memandang tajam ular raksasa itu, itulah Mangekyo Sharingan.

Tap! Dengan sepasang sayap astralnya, Naruto terbang tinggi kearah Yamata. "Naruto, Awas! ". teriak Shido saat melihat ekor ekor Yamata bergerak dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto.

Bangg! Naruto tidak mengelak, ia hanya mengatupkan sayap kirinya untuk menahan hempasan ekor itu, dan berhenti dengan sempurna, menunjukkan betapa kuatnya armor astral yang digunakan Naruto.

"dia bisa menahan itu dengan mudah? ". gumam Zeus. "aku merasakannya, sungguh kekuatan Senjutsu yang terkonsentrasi dengan luar biasa, pasti pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh mengalahkan makhluk itu sekarang". ucap Odin.

Tes! Tes! Darah segar mengalir turun dari mata kiri Naruto. Bwosh! Bwosh! Ledakan api hitam entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba terjadi dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Yamata.

"api hitam?! Naruto, kau benar-benar keturunan orang itu". ucap Susano'o. "yeah! Selesaikan itu... Diriku yang lain, Partner!". teriak Ra. "Ra.. Kau? Baiklah, selesaikan itu Partner! ". teriak Susano'opula.

"heheheh, entah mengapa aku merasa aneh melihat dua Naruto lain menyemangati Naruto". gumam Shido.

"Makhluk menyedihkan, seharusnya kau tidak ada di dunia ini, tidak ada di mitologi manapun, tidak pernah dipercayai siapapun, keberadaanmu sungguh memuakkan! ". ucap Naruto.

Groaaa! Seperti tidak terima, Yamata kembali membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan bola berwarna ungu pekat kearah Naruto, sepertinya daya ledaknya lebih besar dari tadi.

Sring! Tiba-tiba mata Naruto bersinar agak terang, dan tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, bola ungu seukuran sebuah gedung tingkat dua itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat hampir mencapai Naruto.

"apa itu tadi? Itu bukan dari Chakraku". guman Naruto, ia juga sepertinya tidak mengetahui mengapa matanya tadi bersinar. "apapun itu, ini kesempatanku". ucap Naruto.

Groaa! Yamata terus meraung kearah Naruto. "kau mau pedang ini bukan? Akan kuberikan! ". teriak Naruto melempar pedang yang sudah bercahaya terang itu.

Jleb! Blarrr! Tapi bukan kekuatan yang didapatkan Yamata saat pedang itu kembali padanya, tapi rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat tubuhnya dihancurkan oleh ledakan kekuatan yang pernah menjadi miliknya dulu.

"rasakanlah itu... Dendam Kusanagi padamu! ". ucap Naruto dari atas sana dengan pandangan dingin yang mengerikan. Sring! Duarrr! Ledakan besar kembali terjadi dan akhirnya melenyapkan eksistensi salah satu Dewa Yokai itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Di tempat Tohka dkk, beberapa saat sebelum penghalang pecah.

Trang! "jangan meremehkanku! ".teriak Tohka berusaha menebaskan Sandalphon -nya kearah Ellen dalam armor mechanya.

Slash! Slash! Slash! Tapi semua tebasan Tohka bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Ellen. "haaa! ". teria Tohka mengganti pola serangannya dan kembali menebas Ellen.

Slash! Trank! Setengah kekuatan Tohka telah disegel oleh Shido, tidak heran kalau ia lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

"hanya seginikah kekuatanmu sekarang? Princess". ucap Ellen menyebutkan kode nama Roh Tohka sembari menahan pedang Tohka dengan pedang cahayanya yang dipegang dengan satu tangan.

"padahal aku sudah memakai Pendragon-ku, mengecewakan sekali". ucap Ellen datar kemudian menghempaskan Tohka mundur.

"horaa! Kalian tidak akan bisa menyentuhku! ". teriak Kaguya dengan angin yang berputar kencang di sekelilingnya dan melindunginya dari serangan laser para robot Bandersnatch.

"rasakan ini! ". teriak Kaguya menusukkan tombak besarnya ke udara kosong. Wush! Hempasan angin yang sangat kuat langsung tercipta dan menerbangkan para Bandersnatch yang hendak menyerangnya.

Brak! Brak! Brak! Suara beberapa Bandersnatch rusak parah saat sebuah rantai dengan ujung runcing bergerak gila menyiksa mereka tak lupa dengan hempasan angin yang kuat dari setiap gerakan rantai itu.

"tak termaafkan, aku akan memusnahkan kalian karena telah menyakiti master Origami". ucap Yuzuru tajam. Kemarahan terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

Dibelakangnya ada Origami yang tengah pingsan dengan beberapa luka memar.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuuz! "ugh". erang Kaguya saat terkena ledakan beberapa laser yang menuju kearahnya. "jangan meremehkanku! ". teriak Kaguya kembali menembakkan hempasan angin yang sangat kuat untuk menerbangkan para Bandersnatch sekaligus pohon-pohon disekitar mereka.

"sudah kuduga, Bandersnatch itu belum bisa menghalahkan Berseker, tapi ini cukup membuat mereka kelelahan". ucap Ellen. "jangan mengabaikanku! ". teriak Tohka berlari hendak menusuk tubuh Ellen.

"menyedihkan sekali, Princes". ucap Ellen datar dan bergerak menebas balik pedang Tohka dengan kekuatan penuhnya hingga... Hancur.

"t-tidak mungkin... Sandalphon .. Hancur? ". gumam Tohka terkejut kemudian tersungkur jatuh.

Kretak! Kretak! Suara retakan tiba-tiba memasuki telinga mereka bersamaan dengan tanah yang bergetar pelan.

"i-ini benar, mereka sedang berjuang di luar sana, aku tidak boleh menyerah". ucap Tohka bangkit. Sandalphon kembali terbentuk di tangannya.

"ini mungkin memalukan, tapi bisakah kau beri tahu aku, apa yang terjadi di luar? ". ucap Ellen. "h-uh, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri saja? ". gumam Tohka mengangkat Sandalphon lagi.

"kau keras kepala, baiklah akan kuminta lebih banyak Bandersnatch dari Arbatel kesini untuk membawa kalian semua". ucap Ellen datar.

Pyar! Sandalphon kembali hancur saat Ellen membalas tebasan Tohka. Dug! Ellen juga menyikut Tohka dengan keras dan menyebabkannya tersungkur.

"sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, setelah ini aku akan mengurus dua Berseker itu". ucap Ellen. "uh, tidak peduli mau berapa kalipun kau hancurkan, aku tetap akan membentuknya kembali, aku tidak akan menyerah, itulah yang Shido dan teman-temaku ajarkan padaku! ". teriak Tohka dengan aura ungu yang mulai menyelimutinya.

Pyarrr! Setelah itu penghalang benar-benar pecah.

Sementara itu di angkasa.

"Reine-san, sepertinya kami mendeteksi pesawat milik DEM dibawah sana". ucap Kannazuki. "hm, sudah kuduga ada agen yang menyamar secara rahasia". ucap Reine. "kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka ikut campur pertarungan di bawah". ucap Reine.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya! Awasi pesawat itu dari segala sisi, kita harus menghalangi mereka turun lebih jauh lagi". ucap Kannazuki.

Klik! Klik! Klik! "wakil komandan, gawat! Ada puluhan sosok aneh yang keluar dari pesawat itu dan menunju ke pulau! ". ucap Shizaki terkejut. "sosok aneh? Tunjukkan gambarnya! ". ucap ucap Kannazuki.

Dan layar besar di ruangan pesawat itu menunjukkan puluhan Bandersnatch yang menuju kebawah.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuuz! Tapi tiba-tiba puluhan misil meluncur dan menghancurkan sebagian kecil Bandersnatch itu.

"Misil?! Dari mana itu?! ". kaget Kannazuki. "wakil kapten, sekejap kami menemukan keberadaan pesawat lain di bawah kita, sekitar ketinggian 1000 meter". ucap Kawagoe.

"bagaimana ini? ". gumam Kannazuki. "saat ini lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur, kita lihat saja dulu". ucap Reine. "baiklah". angguk Kannazuki. "tapi sebaiknya kita juga bersiap untuk keadaan darurat, persiapkan pengisian meriam sihir Misteltein". perintah Kannazuki. "Hai! ".

"perintah telah diterima, kita bisa lakukan mode pertempuran penuh sekarang". ucap Obito. "huh, jadi Itchi telah memberi perintah yah? ". gumam Kisame.

"yah, perintahnya adalah hancurkan apapun yang mencoba mendekati Naruto selain teman-temannya, dan menurut pancaran Senjutsu skala besar ini, tidak salah lagi, anak Minato-sama ada dibawah sana". ucap Obito.

"beneran nih? Kita perang? ". tanya Deidara. "bukankah sudah kita lihat kalau robot-robot itu menuju ke bawah? Mereka mungkin ingin mendekati Naruto". ucap Obito.

"alasan macam apa itu? ". gumam Kakuzu. "haha bercanda, tapi Itachi mengirim pesan tadi malam, isinya jika DEM mengincar Naruto, kita harus melindungi Naruto, kalian tahu? Naruto telah menggagalkan beberapa usaha pembunuhan roh dan ikut campur kedalamnya". ucap Obito.

"aku paham, intinya kita harus menghalangi mereka bukan? ". tanya Konan. "baiklah, kurasa kalian sudah mengerti! Baiklah mode pertempuran penuh! ". teriak Obito bersemangat sambil duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Para anggota Akatsuki lainnya juga duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Matikan mode Invisible!". perintah Obito.

"dimengerti, mode invisible : matikan! ". ucap Konan. "Kisame! Luncurkan tambahan 11 Mecha phantoms satellite , 5 charge dan 5 defense dan 5 attack! ". ucap Obito.

"dimengerti! Meluncurkan 11 Mecha phantoms satellite, change mode! 1-5 : Charge, 6-10 : Defense, 11-15 : Attack". ucap Kisame menyentuh semua tombol hologram itu dengan lincah.

"Sasori! Terus tembakkan misilnya, usahakan agar robot-robot itu menuju kearah kita! ". ucap Obito. "hai! ". balas Sasori.

"Kakuzu! Kendalikan mesin pendingin, aku ingin mesin Dracossack tetap normal agar performanya tetap baik". ucap Obito. "baiklah".

"selanjutnya! Deidara! Persiapkan pengisian senjata utama! ". ucap Obito. "hahaha! Bang! Aku suka meledakkan sesuatu! Dimengerti! Pengisian mencapai 40%". ucap Deidara.

"Hidan! Kontrol lapisan pelindungnya! ". perintah Obito. "baiklah! ". balas pria pembawa sabit itu.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuuz! Diluar Dracossack, sebelas buah pesawat-pesawat kecil keluar dan membentuk formasi serta posisi masing-masing.

Satellite pertahanan menyebar menuju keempat sisi Dracossack. Satellite penyerangan semua menuju ke depan Dracossack. Dan tipe pengisian semuanya mundur ke belakang. Dan semua Satellite itu mengaktifkan mode invisible masing-masing.

Benar yang dikatan Obito. Tepat setelah mode invisible dimatikan, seluruh Bandersnatch tadi berubah haluan dan bergerak menuju kearah Dracossack.

Puluhan laser ditembakkan kearah Dracossack. Tapi penghalang berbentuk prisma segitiga berwarna hijau tiba-tiba muncul dari kelima Satellite pertahan tadi dan melindungi tubuh pesawat utama.

Zuuz! Duar! Duar! Puluhan misil dari Sasori juga terus membombardir Bandersnatch yang terus berdatangan.

Zuuz! Kali ini lima buah laser meluncur dari kelima Satellite tad dan meledakkan lima Bandersnatch.

Cklek! Cklek! Duapuluh meriam berukuran kecil muncul dari dua pasang sayap Dracossack.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Laser berwarna putih bening meluncur dan meledakkan puluhan Bandersnatch itu. Sementara itu, lima Satellite pengisian masih mengumpulkan Senjutsu dan menyalurkannya kepada Dracossack.

Brak! "pesawat macam apa itu?! Semua serangan kita ditahan dengan sempurna! Baiklah! Kita bergerak! Hancurkan pesawat itu dengan tangan kita sendiri! ". ucap Komandan Arbatel itu melajukan pesawatnya kearah Dracossack yang berjarak beberapa kilometer.

Zuuz! Laser biru terang berukuran besar meluncur kearah Dracossack. Zzz! Tapi lagi-lagi ditahan oleh para Satellite itu. "ck, energi yang terpakai untuk menahan serangan itu benar-benar cukup banyak". ucap Obito.

"berapa persen lagi?!". tanya Obito. "ini masih 70%". balas Deidara.

"cih, kita tidak bisa bertahan terus! Kurangi 10% dan lakukan serangan dengan meriam utama! ". perintah Obito.

"baiklah! ". ucap Deidara. Cklek! Mulut dari kepala Naga Dracossack terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah meriam berbentuk kotak.

Zuuz! Laser putih bening meluncur dan bertabrakan dengan laser biru dari Arbatel. Blarr! Kedua laser itu sama-sama lenyap. "hooh, jadi kekuatan laser mereka segitu? ". gumam Kisame.

"baiklah! Fokuskan pengisian meriam utama, kita tembak jatuh mereka dalam sekali serang nanti! ". perintah Obito.

Zuuz! Zuuz! Laser-laser terus ditembakkan dari kedua belah pihak. "sialan! Sialan! Semua serangan kita ditahan sempurna! Baiklah! Paksa Ashcroft Beta unit 1-50 ketenaga terakhir! Maju dengan kecepatan penuh! Kita tabrak pesawat musuh dengan Territory kita! ". teriak komandan Arabatel itu.

"t-tapi jika mereka melancarkan serangan itu lagi bagaimana?! ". tanya seorang kru dengan wajah cemas. "kalau begitu! Kerahkan semua energi Territory ke bagian depan! Kita fokus bertahan disana! Serangan apapun tidak akan mempan! ". ucapnya.

"hai! Naikkan Ashcroft Beta 1-50 ketenaga terakhir! Maju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pesawat musuh! ". ucap kru itu.

"Apa?! Mereka menuju kearah kita? ". gumam Deidara. "nereka mau menabrak kita dengan Territory mereka?! ". gumam Konan. "tidak ada cara lain, Deidara! Luncurkan phantoms cannon kearah mereka! Gunakan seluruh tenaga yang telah terisi! ". ucap Obito.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Obito! Itu mustahil! ". ucap Kakuzu. "apa maksudmu?! ". tanya Obito. "pesawat ini sudah berhenti di udara terlalu lama, jika kau melepaskan tembakannya, pesawat ini bisa hancur dan aku akan rugi puluhan juta dollar! ". ucap Kakuzu.

"apa katamu?! ". gumam Obito terkejut. "apa-apaan ini?! Suhu di ruangan mesin mencapai 500 derajat?! ". ucap Hidan terkejut. "apa katamu?! Siapapun ambil kendali satellite-satellite itu! Aku akan dinginkan ruang mesin dengan Suiton-ku! ". ucap Kisame melompat dari kursinya dan menuju ke ruang mesin tergesa-gesa.

"kabar buruk! Energi tiba-tiba terus berkurang! Sekarang kita hanya punya 50% dan 20% untuk ditembakkan". ucao Deidara. "apa boleh buat? Dengan 20% kekuatannya, kita tahan mereka! Aku akan mencoba menghancurkan kapal itu dari dalam saat sudah dekat". ucap Obito.

"rasakan! 20% Phantom Cannon! ". teriak Deidara. Ckalk! Kepala Naga itu kembali memunculkan meriamnya dan menembak dengan semua energi yang ada pada meriam itu.

Zuuz! Blarr! Laser itu membentur Territory Arbatel dan tertahan disana. "uaghh! Sialan, serangannya cukup kuat, terus melaju! ". teriak kapten tadi.

Zuuz! Dengan susah payah, Arbatel berhasil mendorong laser itu perlahan dan terus berusaha mendekat.

Tap! Obito berdiri diatas kepala Dracossack dan menatap tajam pesawat Arbatel dengan sepasang Mangekyonya.

~~~~~~! "chakra ini! ". kagetnya saat merasakan sesuatu. Zuuuz! Blarrr! Tiba-tiba sebuah laser berwarna kuning terang berukuran cukup besar melesat dari belakang Arbatel dan menghancurkan bagian bawahnya.

"kapten! Sesuatu menghancurkan bagian bawah! Kita akan jatuh!". "Apa?! ". kaget kapten itu tadi.

"itukan... Blade Blaster?! Itachi?! ". tunjuk Obito kearah sebuah... Robot raksasa yang didominasi warna hitam dan hijau dengan sedikit garis-garis orange. (T.G Blade Blaster)

Robot itu membawa sebuah benda mirip senjata laser dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pedang cahaya berwarna kuning terang.

"selesai sudah, sekarang tinggal melenyapkan bola hitam itu, kalau sampai meledak bisa berbahaya". ucap Naruto. Ia berbalik dan hendak menuju kearah bola hitam yang masih berhenti di udara gara-gara suatu sihir yang tak diketahui.

Deg! Tapi setiap kekuatan pasti memiliki resiko dalam penggunaannya. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kedua matanya.

"ugh, sialan mataku rasanya seperti terbakar". gumam Naruto memegang kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup.

Tap! Wush! "serahkan padaku Naruto, kau istirahat saja sekarang". ucap Ra yang telah terbang di hadapan Naruto. "tapi aku bisa merasakannya, kekuatannmu bahkan tidak kuat untuk mempertahankan wujudmu ini selama lima menit". ucap Naruto.

"kau sudah cukup berkorban sejauh ini, kali ini biarkan aku yang berkorban". ucap Ra. "berkorban? Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto.

Ra tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terbang sedikit menjauh dan sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada Naruto. Tap! Bwosh! Api emas muncul dengan tiba-tiba di bawahnya.

Api itu terus membesar sampai akhirnya membentuk seekor burung phoenix dengan tubuh berupa api emas. "maafkan aku, tapi ini demi Naruto, seseorang yang percaya dan tidak pernah melupakan kita... Para Dewa". ucap Ra.

Dengan teriakan melengking, burung api emas itu melesat dan menutupi seluruh bola hitam itu dengan sayap dan tubuhnya.

"jangan-jangan!". kaget Naruto. Sring! Duarrrr! Ledakan keras terjadi dan menyebabkan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat. "ugh". erang Ra.

Dan setelah itu, bola hitam itu lenyap bersamaan dengan burung api itu dalam kepulan asap.

"Ra, kau mengorbankan burung itu? ". tanya Naruto terkejut. "ya dan tidak". balas Ra. Tes! Dan setelah itu, dari kepulan asap, setetes air turun dan mendarat di surai pirang Naruto.

Dan dalam sejekap, semua luka di tubuhnya serta staminanya langsung pulih dalam sekejap, tentu saja kecuali tangannya karena itu disebabkan oleh Senjutsu.

"i-ini! ". kaget Naruto. "dia memberikan apresiasinya untukmu, dan dia juga menunjukmu sebagi tuannya yang baru". ucap Ra. "apa maksudmu? ". bingung Naruto. Bukankah burung besar itu telah hancur?.

"berapa kali hancur pun, berapa kali mati pun, Phoenix tetap akan hidup kembali". ucap Ra. Dan setelah itu, serpihan cahaya keluar dari kepulan asap dan menuju ke depan Naruto.

Berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah bola kristal berwarna kuning. Didalamnya tedapat sebuah cahaya kecil.

"dia akan bangkit dalam beberapa bulan, bawa dia, kami tidak akan bisa membawanya ke alam bawah sadarmu". ucap Ra. "baiklah". ucap Naruto mengambil bola kristal sukuran bola Takraw itu.

"dengan begini, tugas kami selesai hari ini, kekuatan kami mendekati nol, jadi kami harus tidur, jangan khawatir kau masih bisa mengakses sebagian kecil kekuatan kami melalui senjata kami". ucap Ra.

"baiklah, sekarang kita istirahat". ucap Zeus. Sring! Tubuh para Dewa mulai bersinar dan kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Bwosh! Tap! Zirah astral yang dikenakan Naruto langsung lenyap setelah ia mendarat.

Byar! Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat berwarna merah jatuh dari langit dengan perlahan.

"pesawat? Jangan-jangan itu yang memblokir komunikasi keluar pulau! ". ucap Shido. "kau benar, itu milik DEM". ucap Naruto melihat tulisan di badan pesawat.

"mereka habis bertempur? Lihat! Bagian bawahnya terbakar". ucap Shido. "mungkin-". ucapan Naruto terpotong saat sebuah laser kuning beecahaya melesat menembus badan pesawat dan akhirnya melesakkannya.

"I-itu! Robot?! ". kaget Naruto saat melihat sebuah robot berwarna dominan hijau di atas kapal tadi. Robot itu berhenti kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan Shido.

Dan kemudian sebuah hologram raksasa muncul di depan robot itu. "sudah kuduga, aliran Senjutsu yang kuat ini... Itu kau rupanya". ucap seorang pria berambut hitam.

"siapa kau?! ". teriak Naruto. "aku adalah Shisui, AI dari robot ini". balas pria berambut hitam dalam gambar hologram itu.

"dari mana asalmu dan kenapa kau menembak pesawat DEM itu tadi? ". tanya Naruto. "akan kujawab dua pertanyaan itu sekaligus, itu perintah dari ketua kami.. Ketua Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi! ". ucap Shisui.

"U-uchiha Itachi katamu?! ". kaget Naruto. "Naruto? ". gumam Shido. "yah, baiklah aku akan segera pergi, aku harus mengurus orang-orang bodoh tukang nekat itu". ucap Shisui kemudian menghilang. Robot itu kembali terbang keatas awan.

~~~~~~~~ Deg! "i-ini... Kekuatan roh Tohka yang kusegel... Bergejolak? Tohka... Aku harus segera menolong mereka". ucap Shido dengan khawatir. "apa katamu?! Tohka dalam bahaya? Baiklah aku juga ikut! Kau hebat karena bisa bertahan menggunakan benda itu". ucap Naruto.

"yeah, dengan ini aku bisa menolong Tohka". ucap Shido mengeratkan pegangannya pada Totsuka.

"baiklah, kau menggunakan senjata dewa, maka aku juga tidak boleh kalah". ucap Naruto memegang sebuah pedang putih.

"aku sudah menandai Tohka dengan Hiraishin, ayo kita langsung kesana". ucap Naruto. "baiklah, aku berhutang banyak padamu! ". ucap Shido. Zring!

At Tohka place.

"Guahh! ". teriak Kaguya terlempar menabrak pohon. "sial, perempuan ini kuat sekali". ucap Kaguya menatap Ellen yang berdiri datar dengan mudah menahan semua hempasan angin Kaguya dengan Teritory.

"bahkan Berseker juga? Baiklah aku berhenti main-main, akan kubawa kalian pada Ike, jadi demi keamananku aku akan mematahkan tangan dan kaki kalian". ucap Ellen.

"jangan bercanda! ". teriak Tohka mencoba bangkit. Di punggunya ada sebuah luka tebasan kecil.

"cerewet, kalau begitu dimulai darimu Princess! ". ucap Ellen mengangkat Pendragonnya tinggi-tinggi kearah Tohka yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"maaf.. Shido". gumam Tohka. Zring! Trank! Ellen terlempar dengan wajah terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menahan tebasannya dan memberikan dampak hempasan padanya.

"apa yang terjadi? ". gumam Ellen. Awan hitam mulai memudar dan cahaya-cahaya matahari mulai menyelinap dari sela-sela awan hitam itu.

Dengan scene di sinari cahaya matahari yang meluncur bagai Laser, Shido dan Naruto terlihat gagah berdiri diatas sebuah pohon di dekar Tohka.

"cih, siapa kalian?! ". ucap Ellen. "heh? Pelindung semua Spirit! Uzumaki Naruto! ". ucap Naruto berpose dengan pedangnya yang ia sarungkan ke balik punggungnya (sembunyikan).

"p-pelindung Spirit katamu? ". gumam Shido swatdroop, oh bahkan sekarang Naruto mengambil pose ala film-film tokutsaku.

"ugh, aku tidak peduli siapa kalian, tapi jika kalian-". ucapan Ellen terpotong oleh sebuah panggilan.

"Ike ada apa? Apa katamu?! Arbatel dihancurkan? ". kaget Ellen. "cih, organisasi sialan itu mulai bergerak, baiklah aku turuti perintahmu, sekarang aku akan mudur". ucap Ellen.

"tapi, setidaknya aku akan menyulitkan kalian". ucap Ellen terbang lalu menembakkan laser kearah Kaguya, Yuzuru dan Origami.

"tidak akan kubiarkan!". teriak Shido. Slash! Zuzz! Totsuka makin membara dan akhirnya memanjang membentuk sebuah tameng dan menghalangi serangan tadi.

"S-shido? ". gumam Kaguya terkejut karena Shido melindunginya dari jauh. "huh, kemampuan yang hebat, kalian selamat kali ini". ucap Ellen kemudian terbang menjauh dengan sangat cepat.

Tap! Shido dengan cepat turun dan berlari kearah Tohka. "kau tidak apa-apa? Tohka? ". tanya Shido. "u-umh". ucap Tohka bangkit dibantu Shido. "terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami... Shido! ". ucap Kaguya datang.

"terimakasih, Yuzuru berhutang banyak padamu". ucap Yuzuru. Kemudian keduanya menunjukkan senyum tulus mereka.

Tap! Naruto duduk diatas pohon tempatnya sedari tadi. Tangannya mengelus lembut bola kristal emas itu. Kehangatan terasa darinya.

"tenangyaaa, wajah bahagia itu... Senyum mereka itu.. Dan suasana hangat dan damai ini... Aku akan menjaganya tak peduli berapa kalipun aku hancur, selama aku memiliki wadah yang menampung ingatan dalam hatiku, tak peduli seberapa banyak aku kesakitan.. Aku masih bisa pulih kembali". ucap Naruto.

"benarkan itu? Apa kalian senang melihatku tumbuh seperti ini? Tou-san... Kaa-san.. ".

To Be Continued

 **Yosh! Minna-san! Gomen sedikit telat dari perkiraan, tapi hanya seginilah kemampuan menulis saya, jadi mohon maklum,juga kalau ada kesalahan tanda baca dan kata.**

 **Exo(?) : Soal Pair Naruto, inysaallah kalau fic ini bisa berlanjut, rencananya saya mau bikin sampai arch LN-nya juga. Jadi kalau fic ini bisa berlanjut sampai ke episode-episode LN, maka Pair untuk Naruto &Shido yang saya rencanakan adalah : **

**Naruto x Yoshino x Miku x Mayuri x Natsumi x Kurumi x? (klo gk dari Game ya dari LN, masih bingung ane)**

 **Shido x Tohka x Kaguya and Yuzuru x Kotori x Origami x Nia.**

 **Dah segitu dulu, pair diatas bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Please Read and Review okay! See you next Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"haah, maaf merepotkanmu Naruto, kau harus menemani aku seperti ini". ucap Shido berjalan pelan diantara keramaian sore hari. "tenang saja, bukan masalah buatku, iya kan? Yoshino? ". ucap Naruto. "hm, Yoshino tidak apa-apa jika harus menemani Shido-san dan Naruto-san". ucap Yoshino menjilat es krimnya.

"kau lihatkan? Tidak apa-apa ". ucap Naruto memegang sebuah mouse yang masih dibungkus. "lagi pula aku mengganti mouse yang dilempar Ra kemarin". ucap Naruto. "bagaimana perasaanmu setelah insiden dua hari lalu? ". tanya Shido.

"yah, benar-benar menyakitkan, tapi itu adalah harga yang pantas kubayar untuk suatu serangan dengan dampak yang begitu mengerikan". ucap Naruto melihat tangan kanannya yang diperban sampai siku.

"apa masih sakit? ". tanya Yoshino. "yah, masih karena ini disebabkan chakra, sihir tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, selain itu untuk menyembuhkan sel-sel yang telah terpotong, bahkan teknologi canggih di Fraxinus butuh waktu dua hari lagi". ucap Naruto.

"jadi, tidak bisa sembuh saat festival yah? ". ucap Shido. "aha, jangan begitu, tenang saja, aku pasti datang, lagipula masih ada satu tanganku yang siap berguna kapan saja". ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya. "heh, kau selalu saja tersenyum bahkan ketika disakiti". ucap Shido. "aku hanya tidak ingin menampilkan kelemahanku di depan semua orang". ucap Naruto.

 _"salah sendiri! Kau menggunakan terlalu banyak jutsumu waktu itu! "_. _"dia benar, tanganmu masih belum pulih, jangan gunakan teknik itu lagi! "_. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini, jika saja para Dewa sudah bangun, pasti itu yang akan mereka katakan.

Deg! "Ini! Kekuatan Sihir yang cukup besar!". kaget Naruto. Teet! Teet! Teet! Terjawab sudah, alaram tanda gempa angkasa dibunyikan, dan semua orang di sekitar Shido dan Naruto mulai berlari ke shelter terdekat.

"Roh". gumam Shido. "Kotori, bawa Yoshino ke Fraxinus, serahkan ini padaku dan Shido". ucap Naruto melalui alat komunikasinya. "ap? ". tanya Yoshino heran, tapi ia langsung di teleportasi ke Fraxinus.

 _"lokasinya gedung yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk festival besok, kalian berdua berhati-hatilah! Terutama kau Naruto! Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri! "_. ucap Kotori. "hai". balas Naruto menengok keadaan, semuanya sudah masuk ke shelter dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"ini rencananya, kau mendekatlah ke roh itu nanti, aku akan menjadi supportmu". ucap Naruto. "menjadi support? Maksudmu? ". tanya Shido. "akan kuurus para AST jika mereka datang". ucap Naruto.

"tapi tanganmu? ". gumam Shido. "aku masih punya tangan kiri". ucap Naruto. "baiklah, berhati-hatilah! ". ucap Shido berlari kearah gedung.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sring! Sepasang mata Sharingan tiga tomoe berputar pelan. "apakah itu AST? Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari biasanya". gumam Naruto berlari menyusul Shido.

Kriet! Shido berhati-hati membuka pintu gedung yang serba gelap itu. Ia langsung kaget mendengar suara seseorang menyanyi. "lagu itu.. Izayoi Miku". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Shido kaget dan hampir berteriak sampai tangan Naruto membungkamnya.

"kau disini? Bagaimana dengan AST nya? ". tanya Shido pelan. "aku yang asli sedang menahannya, tapi mengingat kondisinya, mungkin ia akan tumbang dalam lima belas menit". ucap Naruto. "dirimu yang asli? ". tanya Shido. "hm, aku hanyalah Kagebunshin atau tiruan". ucap Naruto.

"akan kuamati dari sini, pergilah kesana". ucap Naruto. "hm baiklah". ucap Shido melangkah pelan kesana. _"itu Diva, roh yang muncul sekali 6 bulan lalu, tak banyak informasi tentang kekuatannya yang kita miliki, ini berbahaya, kali ini kau butuh pilihan"_. ucap Kotori.

"hm, kuserahkan padamu". ucap Shido. "berhati-hatilah". gumam Naruto mengamati dengan sepasang Sharingan bersinar redup.

Drrt! Drrt! "ck, banyak sekali peluru-peluru ini". ucap Naruto kesal sambil terbang menghindar peluru-peluru itu. "minna! Ubah target ke pemuda itu! ". ucap seorang wanita dengan wajah menjengkelkan berambut merah.

dan beberapa laser mengarah kearah Naruto, dari segala arah. "jangan harap sihir bisa melawanku! Infulence Of Rune! ". teriak Naruto mengangkat tombaknya. Tombak itu memercikan listrik dan melenyapkan semua laser yang berada di dekat Naruto.

Tapi, masih ada ratusan peluru panas yang menunju kearah Naruto. "percuma! Judgment Thunder! ". teriak Naruto mengacungkan tangan kirinya. Bzzt! Jlegar! Laser petir meluncur dari telapak tangannya.

"sial, apa percuma?! ". gumam beberapa anggota AST dan DEM. "tidak, serang dia terus, kita masih punya banyak peluru, staminanya akan habis jika kita gempur habis-habisan! ". ucap wanita dengan wajah menjengkelkan tadi.

Dan puluhan laser dan ratusan peluru kembali menuju kearah Naruto. "Sialan! ". gumam Naruto terkejut. Sepasang Sharingannya berputar cepat menjadi Mangekyou. Bummm! Dan setelah itu ledakan besar terjadi dan sesosok bayangan terjatuh menjebol atap.

Lima menit sebelum Naruto terjun menjebol atap.

Klak! "sial". gumam Shido saat ia tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah kaleng. "are? ". Roh itu mulai bergumam dan menghentikan nyanyiannya. "apa ada orang disana? Apa aku punya penonton? Tolong tunjukkan dirimu! ". ucap Roh itu.

"huft". Shido menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menaiki tangga panggung itu perlahan-lahan. Panggung itu terletak cukup tinggi dan mungkin akan sangat sakit jika jatuh dari sana.

"ah! Kau sudah repot-repot mau naik kesini, selamat malam, aku-". gadis Roh itu tidak dapat melanjutkan suaranya saat Shido menampakkan wajahnya, sinar bulan yang menembus melalui kaca menerpa wajah Shido.

"y-ya, aku tidak bermaksud menguping lagumu, aku juga sedang ada urusan disini". ucap Shido canggung. _"cepat pilih pilihannya! Moodnya mulai menurun"_. ucap Kotori. "b-baik, a-ano aku tidak tahu siapa kamu, tapi kamu sungguh cantik! ". ucap Shido. Tapi gadis itu hanya semakin menunduk.

 _"gawat! Moodnya, perasaannya menurun drastis! Coba pilihan kecuali yang lain! "_. ucap Kotori. "b-baik, eto, kamu sangat pandai menyanyi, lagu itu sungguh indah! ". puji Shido. _"apa yang kau lakukan?! Sekarang perasaannya menunjukkan kalau ia jijik padamu! "_. teriak Kotori.

"e-eto, pemandangan dar-". Shido tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat gadis itu mendongak. "Waaaaa! '". Dan berikutnya, gadis itu berteriak kearah Shido dan menghempaskannya hingga hampir terjatuh dari panggung.

"ukh". erangnya berpegangan pada sebuah tali. "kenapa kamu berbicara padaku? ". tanya gadis roh itu marah. "tolong, menghilanglah dari sini! Dari dunia ini! Waktu ini! Zaman ini! ". ucap Roh itu sementara Shido hanya tercekat.

"kau tahu? Dengan bernafas disini kau sudah mencemari udara disini! Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak menginjak tanganmu agar kau terjatuh? ". ucap gadis Roh itu. "karena aku tidak ingin seujungpun sepatu berhargaku meyentuh tubuh busukmu itu! ". hardik gadis itu dengan marah.

"a-aku.. ". ucapan Shido berhenti saat atap diatas mereka hacur. Wush! Brakk! Dan sesuatu menghantam permukaan panggung dan menimbulkan retakan.

"uugh, cukup sakit juga". gumam Naruto bangkit dari balik asap. "siapa kau? ". tanya gadis roh itu. "hahaha! Ini hari keberuntungan kita! Tembak mereka semua! Musnahkan saja! ". teriak gadis berwajah maniak tadi.

"whoa! Penonton! ". ucap gadis Roh itu senang seakan tidak menyadari bahwa puluhan laser menuju kearah mereka. "aku harus lari". gumam Naruto. "Shido?! ". gumam Naruto terkejut saat beranjak berdiri dan melihat Shido bergelantungan.

Sinar dari puluhan laser itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "sial, aku tidak bisa lari". gumam Naruto. Ia memaksakan chakranya yang tersisa. Sharingan kembali aktif dan berputar kencang berubah menjadi Mangekyo.

"whoa! Kalian mempunyai lampu yang bagus! ". ucap gadis Roh itu bersiap melompat keatas sampai.. Blarr! Tiba-tiba sebuah benda astral berwarna emas menghalangi jalannya dan menahan seluruh laser yang menargetnya.

Blar! Blar! Blar! "apa kita berhasil? ". gumam salah satu personel DEM. "tentu saja kita pasti-". ucapan wanita berambut merah itu terpotong saat melihat sepasang mata merah menyala dari balik asap yang membumbung tinggi.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas, ia sedang mengendalikan makhluk astral tersebut. "apa ini?! ". ucap gadis Roh itu terkejut. Naruto menatap Shido sejenak. Sebuah tangan astral raksasa muncul dan menangkap tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu.

"ini! ". gumam Shido terkejut. "hah.. hah.. tidak kusangka membutuhkan chakra sebanyak ini, mataku juga terasa sangat perih". gumam Naruto menutup mata kanannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Zring! Zring! Duarrr! Sesaat dua tangan raksasa kembali muncul dan membelah atap dengan sepasang pedang astral berwarna ungu. "kita kabur! Aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lama lagi! ". ucap Naruto melompat kearah sebuah benda berbentuk pentagon yang di dalamnya ada Shido.

Wush! "apa itu?! ". gumam para anggota AST dan DEM yang tadi mengepung Naruto. "dia masih bangkit?! Tembaki makhluk itu! ". perintah wanita merah itu.

Drrt! Drrtt! Ratusan peluru kembali menuju ke arah sang raksaksa berbentuk seperti Raja iblis Tengu itu. "kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Shido. "ini akan cukup kasar, akan kusapu kalian semua! ". ucap Naruto.

Sepasang pedang itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah pedang panjang yang dibungkus sarung pedang astral. Cring! Tangan raksaksa itu dengan cepat mencabut pedang itu sekaligus menebaskannya.

Wush! Wush! Hempasan angin super kuat melanda mereka dan membuat mereka semua terlempar bersama seluruh peluru mereka. Blar! Blar! Blar! Tidak sampai disitu, seluruh gedung yang berada dalam jangkauan Naruto tiba-tiba terpotong dan meledak.

Blar! Blar! Bahkan tebasan pedang super kuat itu sampai menyebabkan bukit yang ada dipinggir kota Tenguu terkikis dan terbelah dengan sangat rapi. "N-naruto". gumam Shido kaget melihat kehancuran di depan matanya.

"maafkan aku, aku sendiri tidak tahu dampaknya begitu besar untung saja seluruh penduduk masih berada di shelter mereka". ucap Naruto. Syuut! Makhluk astral itu menghilang.

Buagh! Buagh! Tubuh Naruto dan Shido sontak langsung terjatuh. "kau tidak apa-apa?". tanya Shido. "yah, hebat! Kemarin tanganku yang cidera parah, sepertinya sekarang mataku juga". gumam Naruto menghapus darah pada matanya.

"Roh itu... Dia pergi? ". gumam Naruto. "sepertinya begitu, kita harus berusaha saat dia muncul lagi". ucap Shido. "Kotori! Pindahkan kami ke Fraxinus! Aku membutuhkan perawatan, tulangku sepertinya ada yang patah dan Naruto juga membutuhkan perawatan". ucap Shido.

 _"aku tahu itu Onii-chan walau yang tadi dilakukan Naruto sungguh di luar dugaan"_. ucap Kotori. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua menghilang meninggalkan gedung yang hancur itu. Toh akhirnya juga akan dipulihkan oleh para AST.

"haah, akhirnya ". gumam Naruto sampai di ruang perawatan. "keadaanmu cukup mengenaskan Naruto". ucap Kotori. "hehe, hanya cedera ringan, aku masih perlu beberapa penyesuaian". ucap Naruto menerima sebuah kapas dan mengelapkannya ke matanya yang berdarah.

"haah, aku tidak habis pikir, ternyata selama ini Izayoi Miku adalah Roh? ". gumam Naruto mendudukan dirinya ke sebuah sofa disana. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan kaca dimana Yoshino sedang menonton televisi.

"kau tahu gadis itu? ". tanya Shido membersihkan beberapa bekas luka lebamnya. "yah, lagu-lagunya sangat bagus, sampai entah kenapa enam bulan lalu ia menghilang". ucap Naruto. "haah, aku juga cukup kaget saat dia menyerangku tadi". ucap Shido.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki? Aku dengar dari Kannazuki pesawat robot yang dikendarai oleh Akatsuki mampu menghancurkan pesawat dari DEM dengan mudah". ucap Shido. "bahan bakar mereka bukanlah sihir, tapi Senjutsu, pesawat itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan menyerap Senjutsu di sekitarnya". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu? ". tanya Shido. "mereka menggunakan Senjutsu yang notabene memiliki ketersediaan yang jauh lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah pesawat". ucap Naruto. "Shido.. Suatu saat nanti, mungkin aku tidak bisa terus berada di samping kalian, kalau itu terjadi... Jaga semuanya, jaga Yoshino, Kotori, dan roh-roh lainnya". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu? Kau mau pergi kemana? ". tanya Shido kaget. "aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi kau harus bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan orang lain". ucap Naruto. "kekuatan Spirit yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu, kau harus bisa menggunakannya". ucap Naruto.

Shido hanya terdiam sambil menatap Naruto. "berikan tinjumu". ucap Naruto. "apa? ". bingung Shido. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan memajukannya kearah Shido. "lakukan yang kulakukan, aku tidak bisa melindungi semuanya sendirian". ucap Naruto. "uh, baiklah! ". bingung Shido mengepalkan tangannya dan menyatukannya dengan Naruto.

Deg! Saat itu tiba-tiba Shido merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir dari perutnya dan mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. "apa ini? ". tanya Shido heran. "sebentar, aku sedang berkonsentrasi". ucap Naruto.

beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka matanya. "aku membuka saluran chakra yang ada pada tubuhmu". ucap Naruto. "apa maksudmu aku punya chakra". ucap Shido. "setiap manusia mempunyai chakra dalam tubuh mereka, hanya saja tanpa chakra dari luar dengan kata lain Senjutsu, chakra itu hanya berfungsi sebagai penguat fisik". ucap Naruto.

"dan dengan Senjutsu, fungsi chakra yang sebenarnya bisa dibangkitkan, tergantung kepribadian, setiap orang memiliki elemen yang sudah mereka dapatkan sejak lahir, milikku adalah Angin dan petir, kurang beruntung karena itu elemen yang berlawanan". ucap Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana bisa aku tahu apa elemenku? ". tanya Shido. "aku punya alatnya di laciku, besok kita akan melihatnya". ucap Naruto. Kriet! Pintu dibuka dan Kotori dan Reine masuk. "bagaimana keadaan kalian? ". tanya Reine. "yah, cukup menyakitkan". ucap Naruto santai.

"haah, kami benar-benar kekurangan informasi tentang si Diva itu". ucap Kotori menepuk jidatnya. "Izayoi Miku, kalau tidak salah itulah namanya". ucap Naruto. "Izayoi Miku yah? Aku akan mencari data tentang si Idol itu, aku harus memastikannya... Harus! ". gumam Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "namanya Izayoi Miku bukan? Biar kami yang mencari informasi tentang dirinya, kau istirahat saja dan pulihkan lukamu". ucap Kotori.

"yah terimakasih, rasanya bahuku nyeri". ucap Shido. "maaf, beberapa peralatan perawatan sedang dalam perbaikan". ucap Reine. "tenang saja, lukaku tadi disebabkan oleh sihir, aku bisa menyembuhkannya walau lambat karena mereka sedang tertidur". ucap Naruto.

"yah baiklah, lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahtlah". ucap Reine. "hm! Reine benar". ucap Kotori. "kau juga Kotori". ucap Reine. "aku juga?! ". ucap Kotori. "walau kau komandan kau juga gadis SMP". ucap Reine. "haah baiklah". ucap Kotori.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Yoshino yang tertidur pulas di depan TV ruang khusus rehabilitasi Roh itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. "kau kelelahan yah Yoshino? Salahku juga mengajakmu keliling pusat perbelanjaan sebesar itu tadi". ucap Naruto meraih tubuh Yoshino dan mengangkatnya hati-hati.

Ia menggendongnya dengan hati-hati agar satu-satunya roh yang disegel Naruto itu tidak terbangun. "hoamz, ayo pergi! Aku ngantuk berat". ucap Naruto. "ayo Kotori! ". ucap Shido. "yeah Onii-chan". ucap Kotori mengikuti Shido ke arah ruang teleportasi.

Dan mereka berdua muncul di depan rumah Shido. "yaah, Shido sampai besok! Aku tidak sabar melihatmu kerepotan ". ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil membawa Yoshino masuk ke mansion Spirit . "hah! Sampai besok! ". ucap Shido menyusul Kotori masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto masuk dan menemukan Tohka yang tengah berbaring di sofa dengan menggigit bantal mirip Kinako. Ia juga mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, mungkin Yuzuru atau Kaguya yang sedang mandi. Ia melirik jam. Baru jam setengah sembilan tapi rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

ia masuk kedalam kamar Yoshino dan meletakkan tubuh mungil itu ke ranjangnya. Ia juga melepaskan Yoshinon dari tangan Yoshino dan meletakannya di dekatnya, tak lupa ia menyalakan alat pengusir nyamuk dan menuangkan segelas air putih.

"Yoshinon... ". igau Yoshino. "kau kelelahan yah? Maafkan aku". ucap Naruto duduk di ranjang Yoshino. Ia menatap wajah manis yang tertidur damai itu. "tidak akan kubiarkan kamu menghabiskan harimu dengan kesedihan, akan kuukir senyuman disetiap hari kalian". ucap Naruto mengelus surai Yoshino sampai... Buk! Tubuh Naruto juga sangat kelelahan dan ia langsung ketiduran di sebelah Yoshino.

"are? Apa ada orang diluar? ". teriak Kaguya berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi tidak ada orang. "huh! Siapa yang masuk kesini dan tidak menutup pintu?! Jangan-jangan ada perampokan! ". ucap Kaguya gelisah. Ia buru-buru berlari ke kamarnya.

"hoi! Yuzuru! Pintu terbuka dan tidak ada orang! Mungkin ada perampokan! ". ucap Kaguya gelisah. "ragu, benarkah itu? Disini tidak ada barang berharga". ucap Yuzuru. "benar juga sih, di rumah ini yang berharga hanyalah Tv dan beberapa peralatan di dapur". ucap Kaguya.

"ah itu dia! Satu-satunya ruang di rumah ini yang banyak berisi barang-barang berharga". ucap Kaguya. "setuju, kamar Naruto". ucap Yuzuru mengambil senter. "kita tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukannya! Tidak ada kejahatan dibawah Yamai yang bisa berjalan! ". ucap Kaguya keluar dan berjalan kearah kamar Naruto.

Ia dan Kaguya berjalan menaiki tangga, kamar Naruto memang menempati posisi paling atas di mansion itu. "beraiaplah Yuzuru". ucap Kaguya membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan hati-hati. Yuzuru sedikit curiga pada tombol aneh yang ada disisi pintu.

Kriet! Kaguya membuka pintu itu dengan percaya diri. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing jatuh dari atas sana, benda berbentuk manusia bermata merah menyala. "whoa! Apa itu?! ". ucap Kaguya kaget bersembunyi di punggung Yuzuru.

Clak! Yuzuru menyalakan senternya dan menyorotnya ke benda itu. "hanya sebuah boneka". ucap Yuzuru. "b-benarkah? Kukira hantu". ucap Kaguya keluar dari balik punggung Yuzuru.

Yuzuru maju dan menyorotkan senternya ke setiap sudut ruangan Naruto. Hanya ada konsol Ps the series yang berserakan dan sebuah komputer. "tidak ada apapun ". ucap Yuzuru menutup kamar Naruto.

"mungkin ada di kamar lain". gumam Kaguya. "baiklah! Kau periksa ke kamar Yoshino dan aku ke kamar Tohka". ucap Kaguya berjalan turun kearah kamar Tohka. "merepotkan, Kaguya dan perampok hayalannya". ucap Yuzuru berjalan turun kearah kamar Yoshino.

Kriet! Ia membuka kamar Yoshino dan memimcingkan mata melihat bayangan lain yang berada di sebelah Yoshino. "apa Kaguya benar tentang perampokan itu? ". gumam Yuzuru. Cklek! Ia mengidupkan lampu dan terkejut karena Naruto tertidur di samping Yoshino.

Ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan hendak membangunkannya. Tapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat keadaan Naruto. Baju yang penuh luka gores, dan bekas darah di matanya, beberapa memar di wajahnya ditambah perban pada tangannya yang didapatkan di pulau Arubi.

"aku tidak tega membangunkannya, Naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan". ucap Yuzuru berjalan keluar. Ia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. "kau temukan sesuatu? ". tanya Kaguya. "tidak, perampok itu hanya hayalan Kaguya, Yuzuru mengantuk, Yuzuru akan tidur". ucap Yuzuru malas dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"mungkin juga sih... Mungkin seseorang lupa menutup pintu, ah! Kalau memang ada akan kuterbangkan perampok itu! ". ucap Kaguya mematikan lampu di ruang tengah dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"huuh, kalian masih belum bangun juga? ". gumam Naruto melihat lima sosok mirip dirinya yang tengah terbaring tidur. Ia menatap tiga pilar cahaya yang terdapat beberapa lingkaran disana. "Zadkiel dan Camael sudah hancur, Raphael sudah setengah hancur, Sandalphon tinggal menghitung jam, dan Zaphkiel juga... Gabriel? Masih butuh waktu lama". gumam. Naruto.

Lingkaran Zadkiel dan Camael sudah hancur, Raphael yang setengah hancur, Sandalphon yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, dan Zaphkiel serta Gabriel yang sedikit retak. Naruto tahu jika ia berhasil membuat semua lingkaran itu hancur, akan ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubah hidupnya.

"yah, bahkan didalam sini aku masih merasa lelah, kapan semua ini akan berakhir? ". gumam Naruto berbaring bersama kelima Dewa yang menemaninya sejak kecil dan iapun memejamkan matanya terbaring di tempat dengan kegelapan tanpa akhir tersebut.

"u-ugm". leguh Yoshino saat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui fentilasi menerpa wajahnya. Ie mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat selain sinar matahari adalah benda berwarna kuning yang terlihat cukup runcing.

"hah! ". sekitar beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari siapa pemilik rambut kuning itu. Ia langsung terbangun dan duduk. "N-naruto-san? ". gumam Yoshino menatap tubuh pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"j-jangan N-naruto-san yang membawa aku kemari? D-dan ia t-tidur d-denganku semalaman". gumam Yoshino dengan wajah memerah. Yoshino melirik jam dinding dan sekarang hampir pukup enam.

Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto berharap Naruto akan bangun. "Naruto-san b-bangun! I-ini sudah s-siang! ". ucap Yoshino yang tentunya dengan suara lemah lembut itu tidak akan bisa membangunkan orang sekaliber Naruto.

Melihat Naruto tidak terbangun, Yoshino mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, berteriak marah-marah bukanlah sifatnya. ia melihat Yoshinon yang ada di dekat Naruto. dengan hati-hati ia menggeser badannya mendekat.

ck! Naruto langsung membuka matanya kaget saat merasakan tangan kanannya ditindih oleh sesuatu, tangan kanan yang sakit. Reflek, ia langsung bergerak menjauh dan.. Terjatuh.

Sementara Yoshino hanya mematung. "ukh". ucap Naruto bangkit. "are? Bukankah ini kamar Yoshino? ". gumam Naruto berfikir. Ia kemudian menatap Yoshino. "e-eh, kau sudah bangun Yoshino? M-maaf, a-aku semalam ketiduran di k-kamarmu". ucap Naruto gugup.

"t-tidak a-apa-apa, N-naruto-san p-pasti kelelahan sehingga tertidur di kamar Yoshino ". ucap Yoshino memerah. "yah tadi malam memang aku oleh-oleh saat melawan gerombolan AST". gumam Naruto. "baiklah! Maafkan aku Yoshino! Aku akan segera pergi! ". ucap Naruto membungkuk lalu melenggang pergi.

Yoshino mengambil Yoshinon yang tergelatak dan memasangnya. "Yoshino! Apa ada yang terjadi selama aku tidur? ". tanya Yoshinon melihat wajah Yoshino yang sedikit memerah.

Naruto melirik jam dengan malasnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. "haah, jika saja tidak ada festival aku pasti akan membolos, beberapa hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran sampai liburan bukan? ". gumamnya.

karena tidak ada pelajaran, isi tas Naruto hanya sebuah buku memo kecil, pulpen, laptop, Psp dan sebuah rubik dan juga beberapa mainan seperti buaya mainan, dan ular mainan. Tentu saja, Naruto adalah siswa paling bandel dan jahil di Raizen, itu semua sejak ia mulai membuka hatinya setelah insiden Yoshino dan tidak menyendiri lagi.

Seperti biasa, ia memakai jas almamaternya sebagai jubah dan membiarkan kedua lengan jas itu terkulai. Ia menenteng tasnya seperti seorang remaja berandal. Ia juga memasang alat komunikasi yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang aneh di Fraxinus.

 _"Naruto, ini kau kan? "_. tanya Reine dari sana. "yah ini aku, aku sedang otw ke tempat Shido". ucap Naruto. _"begitu yah? Kami sudah menemukan sedikit informasi tentang si Diva, bisa kau ajak Shido dan Kotori ke sini sekarang? "._ ucap Reine. _"_ serahkan padaku, akan kuseret mereka berdua kesana dalam sepuluh menit". balas Naruto.

Ia masuk ke rumah Shido dan menemukan Shido dan para Roh yang tengah bercengkerama sambil memakan burger mereka. "oi Shido, Reine-san sudah dapat sedikit informasi tentang si Diva atau Izayoi Miku". ucap Naruto mengambil satu burger yang masih tersisa.

"benarkah? ". tanya Shido melepas celemeknya dan memakai jas almamaternya. "yah aku akan kesana sekarang". ucap Shido.

Dan setelah beberapa saat yang tidak terlalu penting, mereka sampai di Fraxinus.

"seperti yang dikatakan Naruto kemarin, nama roh itu adalah Izayoi Miku, seorang idol terkenal, sayangnya hanya perempuan saja yang diizinkan melihat konsernya". ucap Kotori menghisap permennya.

"hanya perempuan? Mengapa? ". tanya Shido. "sudah jelas bukan? Ia seorang Yuri, ia menyukai sesama jenisnya". ucap Kotori. "uhukk, Miku seorang Yuri? ". ucap Naruto tersedak saat meminum minuman yang dibawanya sendiri.

"tapi d-dengan begitu maka peranku tidak bisa diandalkan bukan saat ini? ". ucap Shido. "yah, tapi kami akan berfikir". ucap Kotori. "hm, aku bisa menggunakan jutsu perubahan untuk membuat diriku menjadi seorang gadis". ucap Naruto.

"benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya". ucap Kotori. "yosh! Baiklah! ". ucap Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap melakukan handseal. "Henge no-ouuuchh! ". sayangnya ia harus gagal saat ia tidak sengaja menekuk jarinya terlalu keras padahal saat ini tangannya terluka.

"hahaha, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memakainya saat ini". ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "huft, percuma aku berharap banyak padamu, tapi tak apa, kau sudah memberiku ide". ucap Kotori menyeringai.

"nah, sekarang siapa dari kalian yang ingin di dandani seperti perempuan? ". tanya Kotori. Naruto tiba-tiba mundur. "maaf-maaf, dengan sifatku yang seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi perempuan". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu? ". tanya Kotori. "huft, Naruto memang berubah drastis setelah insiden karya wisata beberapa minggu lalu, ia tidak jarang terlibat perkelahian di kelas, puluhan siswa kelas tiga sudah dibuatnya menangis". ucap Shido menceritakan betapa bandelnya Naruto saat ini.

"uh, entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba merasa saat marah saat ada siswa yang berbuat kesalahan, jadi langsung aku hantam saja, sepertinya kepribadian Zeus sudah merasuk ke dalam tubuhku". ucap Naruto.

"yah tidak lucu juga saat ada perempuan menghajar laki-laki di depan banyak siswa berbagai sekolah nantinya". ucap Kotori. "nah One-chan, tinggal kau saja tahu". ucap Kotori menunjuk Shido. "a-aku? ". gumam Shido.

"hm, kau memiliki kebaikan hati yang tidak bisa dikalahkan siapapun, aku malah berfikir kalau kau lebih pantas menjadi perempuan ketimbang laki-laki, kau terlalu lembut kau tahu? ". ucap Naruto. "jadi mohon bantuannya Shiori". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"S-Shiori? ". gumam Shido. "nama yang bagus Naruto, sudah ditentukan! Kau akan mendekati roh itu dan Naruto akan mensupportmu dari jauh kalau ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan mengingat kejadian kemarin". ucap Kotori.

"baiklah, ayo ke sekolah, habis rapat aku harus menghadiri beberapa tantangan". ucap Naruto berjalan bak seorang raja dengan lengan jaket almamater berkibar.

"haah dia itu, bagaimana Naruto bisa separah itu? ". tanya Kotori. "entahlah, tapi sebenarnya dia lebih lembut ketimbang aku, hanya saja ia menyembunyikan semua kelemahannya dibalik sikapnya". ucap Shido. "setiap kekuatan perlu tanggung jawab besar". ucap Shido menyusul Naruto.

"kelemahan yah? ". ucap Kotori. "komandaan! Kelemahanku adalah melihat tubuhmu yang masih dalam-ukhh! ". Kannazuki yang sedang dalam mode konyolnya harus menerima tusukan permen di ulu hatinya karena ia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"h-hoi! Kenapa aku yang harus jadi Dewan keamanan?! ". protes Naruto. "hm, setelah melihat catatan 'pembantaian'mu, kau akan dijadikan ketua Dewan keamanan saat festival Tenou nanti, seluruh guru dari semua sekolah yang mengikuti festival ini telah setuju dan juga mengirimkannya beberapa siswanya untuk jadi anggotanya". ucap Tama-chan-sensei.

"jangan khawatir Naruto, aku juga tergabung menjadi anggotamu, jadi ini pasti akan menyenangkan! ". ucap Tonomachi. "huft, jadi kenapa Shiori-chan yang menggantikan si pengecut Shido itu? ". ucap Ai.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan? Shido kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang sakit, jadi ia mempercayakannya pada sepupunya". ucap Naruto. "bagaimana bisa kau tahu? ". tanya Mi. "huh, aku juga harus menjaganya dari godaan laki-laki". ucap Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"bagaimana dengan ide dan Band kalian? ". tanya Naruto balik. "jangan remehkan kami, dengan semua posisi sudah terisi lengkap, lihat saja performa kami nanti! Kau pasti akan terkejut! Shido tidak akan sia-sia menyuruhku". ucap Shiori (Shido).

"nah, akan kupatahkan lengan Shido nanti jika salah pilih orang". ucap Naruto menyeringai. "nah baiklah! Naruto-san, kau bisa menyambut para anggotamu di Aula nanti". ucap Reine. Bagaimanapun ia juga menjabat sebagai wakil wali kelas Naruto saat ini.

"haaah, rapat setelah rapat? Dunia macam apa ini?! ". ucap Naruto berkeluh kesah sembari berjalan ke arah Aula yang sudah riuh akan beberapa suara. "nah Tonomachi, jangan ikut campur oke". ucap Naruto.

"maksudmu? ". tanya Tonomachi. "yaah, jika nanti ada kejadian diluar keinginan". ucap Naruto.

Hari festival

"kau terlihat manis sekali dengan pakaian Maid itu Shiori-chan! ". ucap Kaguya. "kau benar-benar manis Shiori!". ucap Tohka. "u-uh, k-kalian melihat Origami-san? ". tanya Shiori mengalihkan pembicaraan. "ragu, kami belum melihatnya dari tadi". ucap Yuzuru.

"tidak masalah, bersiap-siaplah gadis pengiklan! ". ucap Ai menyodorkan puluhan kertas selebaran. "aha, baiklah". ucap Shiori dengan nada berat dan pergi ke depan Maid Caffe mereka. "hahaha, Shido benar-benar pantas seperti itu". ucap Kaguya lirih.

"nah! Tugas kita adalah mengawasi semua kegiatan festival ini agar berjalan lancar tanpa suatu insiden apapun, jadi lakukan tugas kalian sesuai yang telah kita sepakati kemarin". ucap Naruto. Sementara ke dua puluh lima orang di depannya hanya memandang serius.

"nah aku membagi wilayah ini menjadi 13 sektor berbeda seperti yang kusampaikan kemarin, dari wilayah pertokoan, prasarana umum, hingga memastikan baberapa tempat yang masih akan digunakan, jadi kita akan membagi menjadi 13 tim dengan dua orang per tim". ucap Naruto.

"hm, bisakah kami memilih teman tim kami sendiri? ". tanya seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berasal dari kelas tiga.

"tentu, kalian bebas memilih, kalian juga kubebaskan bersenang-senang seperti siswa lainnya, tapi kalian tidak boleh lupa tugas kalian, dan jika aku mendengar ada tim keamanan yang melalaikan tugasnya atau malah berbuat kerusuhan, kupastikan kalian berakhir di rumah sakit sore ini". Ucap Naruto

Semua anggotanya terlihat segan. "kita akan saling berkomunikasi menggunakan walkie talkie". ucap Naruto "baiklah, jika tidak ada pertanyaan, pergi ke sektor masing-masing! ". perintah Naruto. "Hai! ". ucap semua orang dihadapannya kemudian segera membubarkan diri menuju kedua belas penjuru. "ayo". ucap Naruto pergi ie penjuru terakhir dengan Tonomachi.

"huh, rompi ini tidak terlalu nyaman". gumam Naruto memegang rompi hitam dengan dua garis putih bersilangan di dadanya dan sebuah simbol menara berwarna merah.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Ini rompi yang dibuat agak mendadak bukan? ". ucap Tonomachi. "kau benar juga sih, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan desainnya". ucap Naruto. "oi, Naruto, kau lihat orang bertopeng itu? ". tanya Tonomachi.

"itu? ". tunjuk Naruto kearah seseorang yang memakai topeng dengan ukiran wajah serigala dan memakai pakian yang cukup unik (pakaian ANBU). "oh, dia hanya seorang cosplayer, tidak ada yang aneh, lebih baik kita segera menuju sektor terakhir". ucap Naruto menarik Tonomachi dengan cepat dan menjauh.

Pria itu melepaskan sedikit topengnya, manik sapphirenya melirik bahwa Naruto sudah pergi. "heh, aku mengandalkanmu, ada bahaya mengancam festival ini dari balik bayangan, aku juga akan bergerak dari balik bayangan untuk melindungi tempat ini". ucap pria yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan, beberapa orang memandanginya. Memang ada beberapa siswa yang senang memakai pakaian cosplay mereka, tapi yang dipakai Naruto belum terlalu dikenal orang lain.

"datanglah! Silahkan berkunjung ke Maid cafe!". Naruto mendengar suara Shido dalam wujud Shiori sedang mengedarkan lembaran-lembaran dan terlihat banyak orang yang tertarik.

"huft, untung saja mereka tidak sadar kalau sektor ini kubiarkan kosong". gumam Naruto. "heh, ngomong-omong Shido pantas juga memakai pakaian itu". ucap Naruto. "aku tidak boleh lengah". ucap Naruto. Ia segera menuju ke tempat yang agak sepi tak jauh dari situ.

"Henge! ". ucapnya pelan. Boft! Dan ia berubah menjadi seekor kucing kecil berbulu orange dan putih yang cukup menggemaskan. "nah, selesai, maaf aku membohongi kalian Shido, Kotori, aku hanya tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada seseorang". ucap Naruto.

"hum baiklah, Meow! Meow! Meow! ". ia juga mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti seekor kucing pada umumnya. "nah, saatnya melakukan tugas-Meoww! ". ucap Naruto saat merasakan sepasang tangan hangat yang merengkuh tubuh kucingnya.

"Meow! Meow! ". Naruto terus mengeong berharap siapapun orang yang memegangnya tidak tahu kalau dia sebenarnya adalah manusia. "ufu, tidak usah menyamar seperti itu". sebuah suara yang pernah di dengara Naruto tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaranya.

Kepala kucing kecilnya menegang kemudian menoleh dan menemukan seseorang gadis dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan baju serba hitam. "k-kau, T-Tokisaki Kurumi bukan? Roh yang waktu itu". ucap Naruto kaget.

"ara, kau masih ingat namaku? Tenanglah, aku tidak bermaksud berbuat jahat disini, aku juga tidak ingin berbuat kerusuhan apapun". ucap Kurumi. "hm, Bisakah aku mempercayaimu? ". tanya Naruto kurang yakin. "hum". angguk Kurumi.

 _"sejahat apapun seorang Roh, mereka hanyalah makhluk yang terjebak dalam kesepian dikarenakan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka dapatkan, aku percaya kau bisa menarik mereka dari jurang kesendirian itu, Naruto"._ Perkataan orang misterius itu berputar di kepala Naruto, perkataan yang entah mengapa sangat menghangatkan hati.

"baiklah, aku akan berusaha percaya padamu". ucap Naruto. "ufu, terimakasih! ". ucap Kurumi mendekap kucing Naruto dengan erat. "h-hoi, l-lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! ". ucap Naruto saat meraskan kedua pipi kucingnya menyentuh dua buah benda hangat dan empuk.

"baiklah". ucap Kurumi melepaskan Naruto ke lantai. Boft! Kucing itu langsung berubah menjadi Naruto lagi. "sebenarnya apa maumu disini? ". tanya Naruto. "sebenarnya aku tadi ingin melihat Shiori-chan, tapi sepertinya melihat kucing jadi-jadian juga tidak kalah menarik". ucap Kurumi.

"baiklah". gumam Naruto memjamkan matanya. _"oi, bisa kau cari dimana Shido? Aku sedang sibuk dengan Kurumi disini, jangan membawa Tonomachi "._ batin Naruto. _"akan kuusahakan boss, serahkan padaku, urusi saja kencan dadakanmu"._ balas Bunshin itu.

"aku mengandalkanmu". gumam Naruto melirik ke tempat dimana tadinya Shiori berada, tapi sekarang telah pergi entah kenapa. "jadi, kau bersedia menemaniku keliling tempat ini? ". tanya Kurumi. "hm, tapi aku harus tetap mengenakan topeng ini". ucap Naruto mengenakan kembali topengnya.

"hmm, aku paham". ucap Kurumi saat di kejauhan ia melihat seorang Naruto lagi berjalan hati-hati seperti mengawasi sesuatu. "apa itu... Dewa waktu itu? ". tanya Kurumi mengingat sosok Naruto raksasa yang menodongnya dengan tombaknya.

"bukan, ia hanyalah klon ku". ucap Naruto singkat. "baiklah, mari kita ke beberapa toko dulu! ". ucap Kurumi tersenyum sambil menyeret Naruto. _"sial, kuharap bayaran dari tugas jaga keamanan mampu mengisi kekosongan yang akan terjadi pada dompetku hari ini, kartu kreditku ketinggalan"._ batin Naruto

Naruto clone place

"dasar boss, kenapa tidak memberitahuku dimana Shido berada? Tempat ini luas". ucap Naruto (klon) kesal. Ia mengawasi dengan teliti setiap toko yang ada, bahkan menggunakan Sharingan yang ia samarkan.

"itukan... ". gumamnya saat melihat beberapa gadis berjalan dari arah depannya. "Sihir.. ". gumamnya saat melihat di dalam tubuh gadis-gadis itu terdapat bercak-bercak energi sihir yang kemungkinan dimiliki oleh Roh. Semuanya terlihat sangat jelas di bawah Sharingannya.

"aku sudah dekat". gumamnya berjalan cepat diantara para kerumunan, lima menit kemudian ia melihat Shido dan Miku yang tengah bermain di sebuah stand berhadiah.

"aku harap ini baik-baik saja, pertemuan Shido dan Miku kemarin tidak berjalan baik". ucap Naruto.

"ini agar kamu lebih memahami manusia lagi! ". ucap Shiori. "manusia tidak lebih dari mainanku semata". balas Miku. Lalu mereka mulai beradu argumen.

"nah tuh, baru saja aku katakan". ucap Naruto. "tapi ini akan semakin men-". ucapan Naruto bunshin terhenti saat melihat sebuah kedai di samping tempat Shido dan Miku.

"Ramen! ". ucap Naruto semangat. "baiklah, aku datang r-". tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak saat sebuah tangan mencekal kerah bajunya.

"huft, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, siapa sangka klon yang kuciptakan tidak sempurna seperti ini? ". ucap Naruto. "Ramen! ". ucap bunshin itu menunjuk kedai. "aku akui kalau ramen memang makanan para Dewa, tapi kau seperti zombi ramen sekarang". ucap Naruto.

"ufu, aku tahu rasanya memiliki klon yang tidak bisa diatur, cukup merepotkan bukan? ". sahut Kurumi di sampingnya. "apa boleh buat? ". ucap Naruto. Boft! Akhirnya klon itu dihilangkan paksa.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki Miku yang berjalan cepat melewatinya. Ia berhenti sejenak disana kemudian menatap Naruto dan Kurumi secara bergantian.

Pandangan matanya sangat tajam, ia kemudian berlalu pergi. "sepertinya dia meraskan energi roh ku". ucap Kurumi. Tut! Tut! Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

"maaf Kurumi, tapi aku harus mengakhiri kencan kecil ini, aku harus menyiapkan panggung dengan beberapa anak buahku". ucap Naruto.

"aku paham, bagaimanapun kau dalam tugas bukan? ". ucap Kurumi. "tapi, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kencan lagi, dan mungkin aku akan memakanmu fufu". ucap Kurumi menghilang masuk ke bayangannya.

"yah, terserah kau". gumam Naruto. Boft! Ia mengganti pakaian Anbunya dengan seragam pengamanan.

"saatnya bekerja". ucap Naruto pergi.

Lima jam kemudian...

"baiklah, kalian bisa beristirahat, kita akan sibuk kembali malam nanti, jadi manfaatkan waktu kalian". ucap Naruto berdiri di panggung yang telah ia persiapkan dengan para anggotanya.

"baiklah, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, bubar! Kita berkumpul di luar gedung pukul tujuh malam nanti". ucap Naruto. "Hai! ". lalu seluruh manusia dihadapannya segera pergi ke tempatnya masing-masing atau mungkin bersantai.

Tap! Bruk! "haaah, ini cukup melelahkan, tapi demi masa-masa bebasku nanti! ". ucap Naruto duduk di tangga sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Ia tanpa sengaja menengok keatas, disana ada sebuah papan. "shit, itu harus dipaku sedikit lagi". gumam Naruto melihat ada bagian yang tidak menempel sempurna.

"baiklah akan ku-". ucapannya terpotong oleh sebuah minuman kaleng dingin yang tiba-tiba menhantam kepalanya. "uakh! ". erang Naruto. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam siapapun pelempar itu.

"huh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". ucap Naruto pada seorang berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan seragam siswi, tak lupa ia mengambil minuman itu.

"hahah, aku tidak percaya kau tidak menyadarinya, dan lagi kau tampak benar-benar kewalahan". ucap Shido dalam wujud Shiorinya. "huh, kau benar-benar pintar memakai make-up itu". ucap Naruto meneguk minuman kaleng itu.

"tapi, hanya karena kau berpakaian seperti ini, jangan harap kau tidak akan mendapat balasan atas apa yang kau perbuat tadi". ucap Naruto. "ayolah.. Aku kan sudah memberikanmu minuman itu". ucap Shido duduk di samping Naruto.

"haah, bagaimana perkembanganmu? ". tanya Naruto. "buruk, aku bahkan menantang dia dalam pertunjukkan musik nanti malam, betapa bodohnya aku". ucap Shido menepuk pelan dahinya.

"dan aku tebak kalau taruhannya adalah dirimu, menarik sekali". balas Naruto. "seperti yang kau duga". ucap Shido. Krak! Dengan sekali remas, kaleng minuman kosong itu remuk di tangan Naruto.

Puk! Ia lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada didekat situ. "yah, terimakasih atas minumannya, sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit masalah". ucap Naruto.

Ia berjalan dan mengambil sekotak perkakas di dekatnya. "bilang aku jika ada orang". ucap Naruto. Tap! Dengan sekali loncat ia berhasil sampai di dekat papan itu dan menggunakan chakranya untuk berjongkok terbalik di langit-langit.

"uh, sekarang bagaimana aku meletakkan sekotak perkakas ini? Masa bodoh! Aku jatuhkan saja, ini hanya perlu sebuah palu dan lima paku ukuran sedang". ucap Naruto mengambil segala yang ia perlukan.

"awas kepalamu Shido! ". ucap Naruto menjatuhkan kotak perkakas. "hee!". ucap Shido menjauh dan.. Brak! Kotak perkakas itu jatuh dan semua isinya berhamburan.

"akan kubereskan nanti". ucap Naruto dari atas sana. "tidak, biarku kubereskan". ucap Shido memunguti paku-paku maupun peralatan lainnya yang berhamburan.

Duk! Duk! "aku harus berhati-hati, penglihatanku sedikit mengabur karena penggunaan Sharingan, harusnya aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di Fraxinus sekarang". ucap Naruto memukul paku keduanya.

"heh? Sudah kuduga kalau ada alasan yang membuatmu menolakku". ucap sebuah suara. Dengan tersentak Shido langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Miku tengah berdiri dan menatapnya sinis.

Duk! Duk! "baiklah tinggal satu lag-!". ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh suara Miku yang cukup mengejutkannya sehingga tanpa sadar ia menoleh ke bawah.

Duk! Jangan lupa kalau ia masih dalam kegiatan paku memakunya. Sebuah sensasi berbeda memasuki tubuh Naruto. Sebuah benda kecil lancip menembus jarinya.

Sekejap ia langsung menoleh kembali dan ia menemukan jarinya terpaku bersama papan itu. "uarghh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! ". erangnya sambil mengarahkan pengungkit palu itu untuk mencabut pakunya.

Sleb! Paku berlumur darah itu berhasil dicabut tapi.. Bruak! Naruto kehilangan fokus chakranya dan mengakibatkannya terjun ke bawah.

"uagh! ". ia mendarat dengan pantat duluan. Tuk! Paku kecil itu membentur kepalanya. Sekejap ia melihat Shido menunjuk keatas kepalanya.

Awalnya ia tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya.. Bang! Benda keras seberat 700 gram menghantam kepala Naruto dari ketinggian 20 meter. Bruk! Naruto jatuh dengan mata yang membentuk pusaran.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? ". tanya Shido membantu Naruto berdiri. "ukh, salah satu tulang jariku patah, dan tempurung kepalaku sepertinya retak". ucap Naruto sempoyongan.

"jadi.. Shiori, laki-laki ini yang membuatmu menolakku? ". ucap Miku tajam, ia berjalan turun tangga dengan pelan. "t-tentu saja bukan! ". elak Shido. "huh, bagiku dia terlihat seperti kekasihmu". ucap Miku tambah tajam.

Jleb! _"Kami-sama! Selamatkan aku! Aku masih Normal! Sialan, menjauh dariku Shido! Aku bukan homo! "._ batin Naruto. "heuk! Heuk! ". Naruto jatuh tertunduk sambil muntah-muntah hayalan.

"b-bukan Miku, d-dia hanya temanku saja". ucap Shido. "benarkah? Kau tahu? Aku paling benci saat melihat gadis yang ingin kumiliki bersama lelaki lain". ucap Miku.

Ia lalu sejenak mengamati rambut kuning Naruto. "tunggu, rambut kuning itu.. Kau pasti laki-laki yang tadi bersama gadis roh berambut hitam itu bukan? ". ucap Miku.

"Naruto! Kau tadi! ". kaget Shido. "yah, aku bertemu dengan Kurumi tadi, dan aku melakukan kencan singkat dengannya". ucap Naruto beranjak berdiri.

"begitu, aku merasakannya, kau pasti bukan laki-laki biasa, aku juga merasakan sebuah kekuatan Roh didalam dirimu". ucap Miku.

"apa yang kau lakukan di panggungku? Aku benci seorang laki-laki berada di panggungku". ucap Miku. "uhuk, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Aku sampai terluka seperti ini gara-gara menyiapkan tempat ini! ". ucap Naruto memainkan jarinya yang berdarah.

"itu kecerobohanmu sendiri". ucap Miku tajam. "uh! Ahaha, kau benar juga". ucap Naruto mengelus rambutnya. "cukup, aku tidak biasa berbicara dengan laki-laki, jadi bisa kau enyah dari sini? ". ucap Miku.

"hoi, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan". ucap Naruto. "kalau begitu, pekerjaanmu selesai! Waa! ". teriak Miku mengeluarkan hempasan suara kearah Naruto dan menyebabkan pemuda itu sedikit terlempar.

"ukh, aku sebenarnya salah apa sih?! ". ucap Naruto kesal. "kau tidak terlempar? ". kaget Miku. "sudah kubilang bukan? Aku ini bukan manusia biasa, lagipula gelombang seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pukulan Zeus". ucap Naruto.

"sekarang aku har-". ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah rasa sakit kecil yang menyerang matanya, walau kecil rasa sakit itu datang beruntun.

"Shid-Shiori! Aku serahkan sisanya padamu! Aku harus ke Fraxinus untuk merawat luka mataku". ucap Naruto. "Hiraishin! ". gumam Naruto. Zring! Dan ia menghilang meninggalkan kilatan emas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto telah berbaring dan menjalankan perawatan matanya. "seperti biasa, kau hanya perlu rileks". ucap Reine mengoprasikan mesin itu.

Naruto berbaring dengan tenang, cukup lama. Perawatan ini hanya memperbaiki beberapa syaraf matanya yang mengalami kerusakan dan mengencangkannya kembali untuk sementara.

Deg! Tiba-tiba kegelapan yang sedari tadi menjadi pemandangan Naruto tiba-tiba berubah. Ia kini berdiri di sebuah hamparan kristal ungu.

Dan ia melihat lima Dewa yang menghuni tubuhnya tengah berdiri membelakangi Naruto.

"kalian semua? Apa kalian sudah bangun? ". gumam Naruto berjalan menuju kelima Dewa itu. Tiba-tiba saat Naruto hendak memegang bahu Odin, tubuh kelima Dewa itu berubah warna menjadi sedikit kecoklatan.

Presh! Tiba-tiba tubuh kelimanya mengabur tertiup angin dan berhamburan layaknya sebuah pasir. "apa yang terjadi?! ". kaget Naruto.

Belum cukup, butiran pasir-pasir tadi perlahan membentuk sebuah sosok setinggi Naruto, ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Sring! Naruto tersentak saat sepasang mata berwarna kuning tajam dan bercahaya memancar dari sosok itu.

 **"Saa... Balaskan dendam kami... Wahai Supreme King yang tertidur... ".**

Lima buah suara berat yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinga Naruto dan saat itu ia merasakan cahaya sangat terang menembus matanya dan ia kembali sadar di ruang perawatan itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Sekilas kau pingsan tadi". ucap Reine. "ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Reine-san". balas Naruto bangkit dari alat itu.

 _"Supreme King? Tertidur? "_. batin Naruto. "haruskah aku mulai khawatir? Kau pingsan selama lima jam". ucap Reine.

"what?! Aku pingsan selama itu?! ". kaget Naruto. _"memang benar perbedaan waktu di alam bawah sadarku dengan di dunia nyata cukup besar, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, aku harus mengatur ulang waktunya"._ batin Naruto menutup matanya.

"baiklah! Aku akan kembali". ucap Naruto. "baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu". ucap Reine. "kau bisa mengandalkanku Reine-san". ucap Naruto pelan. "Hiraishin! ". ucapnya lalu menghilang dengan kilatan emas.

"aku kembali Shi-Apa-apaan yang terjadi ini?! ". kaget Naruto melihat seluruh penonton seperti mayat hidup dan yang terpenting, ia melihat Shido dan didepannya ada Kaguya dan Yuzuru serta Yoshino yang melempar tatapan tajam pada Shido.

Dan disana juga ada Miku yang sedang dalam mode Astral dressnya. "sudah kuduga kau akan datang juga". ucap Miku dari sana. "jadi bagaimana kau akan menghadapi teman-temanu sendiri?". ucap Miku tersenyum aneh.

"jangan-jangan kau mengendalikan mereka?! ". kaget Naruto melihat beberapa penonton yang menuju kearahnya. "cih, maaf saja, aku bukan orang yang suka mengendalikan, tapi kalau terpaksa apa boleh buat". ucap Naruto.

"aku sudah menduga kalau keadaan terburuknya bakal jadi begini, soalnya kau itu Spirit yang bisa mengendalikan orang lain, jadi aku menyiapkan ini". ucap Naruto mengeluarkan bola kecil berwarna merah seukuran bola kasti.

Tap! Dengan itu Naruto melompat tinggi dan melempar bola itu ke tengah kerumunan itu. Sring! Dengan cepat Sharingannya muncul dan bertransformasi menjadi Mangekyou. "padahal baru saja perawatan, sepertinya ini akan rusak lebih cepat". ujar Naruto keras.

"Mugen : Genjutsu! ". teriak Naruto memfokuskan matanya dalam garis lurus dengan bola itu. Pola Mangekyou Naruto juga mulai terbentuk di bola yang masih melayang seakan melawan gaya gravitasi.

Sring! Bola itu bersinar sangat terang. "karena skalanya luas, kekuatannya jadi lemah dan mungkin hanya manusia biasa yang terpengaruh". ucap Naruto pelan.

Tap! Bruk! Bruk! Tepat saat dia mendarat, sebagian penonton mulai melemas dan berjatuhan.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan para mainanku?! ". kaget Miku melihat para 'pasukannya' dijatuhkan dengan mudah.

Naruto berbalik dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik mata merah nan tajamnya. "bukan hanya kau yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan sesuatu". ucap Naruto.

"biar ku tebak, kau juga mengendalikan Kaguya dan Yuzuru, bahkan Yoshino juga? ". ucap Naruto tajam. Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Sring! Sebuah tombak emas terbentuk disana. "Naruto jangan-jangan kau! ". kaget Shido mengira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"jangan salah paham, Infulence of Rune! ". teriak Naruto dan sesaat setelah itu, laser kuning besar menghantam Naruto dan menyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"itu.. Misteltein?! Jangan-jangan Kotori juga! ". kaget Shido. Wuash! Asap menghilang dan saat Naruto masih berdiri dalam keadaan tanpa goresan sedikitpun.

Infulence Of Rune, teknik absolut yang membuat penggunanya tidak akan terpengaruh oleh sihir selemah dan sekuat apapun.

"dengan ini aku tidak perlu khawatir akan sihir selama beberapa menit kedepan". gumam Naruto. "Bisa kau lepaskan mereka? ". ucap Naruto kepada Miku.

"jangan bercanda, kau memang bisa mengatasi yang tadi, tapi bagaimana jika kau menghadapi roh-roh ini?!". ucap Miku.

"hai, Onee-sama! ". ucap Yoshino yang telah berada pada kelinci raksasanya, ia menembakkan laser pembeku kearah Naruto.

"sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan aku ucapkan". gumam Naruto. Blash! Naruto mengibaskan laser itu dan menahannya dengan sangat mudah, itu semua berkat efek Influence Of Rune tadi.

"Haaa! ". teriak Tohka mengarahkan pedangnya pada Miku. "tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Onee-sama! ". ucap Kaguya dan Yuzuru, mereka serentak menembakkan hempasan angin kearah Tohka dan membuatnya terlempar

"kudapatkan kau, Princess! ". sebuah suara yang cukup membuat Naruto terkejut, dan disana ada Ellen yang sudah menangkap Tohka. "sialan, Influence of Rune juga membuatku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran suatu sihir apapun". gumam Naruto.

Duk! Dengan cepat Ellen memukul tengkuk Tohka yang masih terkejut sehingga Ia pingsan tanpa sempat meronta ataupun melawan.

"Tohka! ". teriak Shido berlari kearah Tohka. "huh! ". seringai Ellen tiba-tiba menembakkan beberapa misil kecil kearah atap gedung itu.

Krak! Krak! Krak! Lagi-lagi atap gedung itu retak-retak dan hendak rubuh. "sialan kau! ". teriak Shido. Bwosh! Ellen terbang dengan cepat keatas.

Slash! Ia berhasil menghindari pedang api yang muncul tiba-tiba, tapi itu menimbulkan luka pada kakinya. "Shido! ". gumam Naruto. "cih". gumam Shido geram. Atas kehendaknya, Totsuka kembali memendek menjadi seukuran pedang biasa.

Krak! Krak! "Onee-sama, jangan bergerak, kami akan melindungimu". ucap Kaguya bersiap menghempaskan semua reruntuhan yang akan menimpa mereka.

"tempat ini mau runtuh, bagaimana ini?! Ada banyak orang disini, kita tidak mungkin bisa membawa mereka semua keluar tepat waktu". gumam Shido menatap atap yang mulai runtuh.

"sebenarnya ini sangat menyakitkan untuk digunakan, setelah ini seluruh tubuhku pasti akan pegal-pegal, tapi aku harus melakukannya demi keselamatan semua yang ada disini! ". ucap Naruto serius.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menutup sihirnya dan membuka chakranya. Deg! Kekuatan besar langsung ia rasakan mengalir di setiap inchi tubuhnya. "inikah alasan Tou-san menyegel kekuatanku? ". gumamnya pelan.

Sring! Sepasang Mangekyou berputar kencang searah jarum jam. Swosh! Aura kuning dengan intensitas besar berkumpul disekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"Apa itu?! ". gumam Miku terkejut. Swosh! Tap! Aura kuning itu membesar dengan sangat cepat dan membentuk sesosok makhluk berpakaian ala zaman Edo.

Makhluk itu terbentuk dengan posisi memunggungi atap, dan sepasang sayapnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh bagian atap yang tidak bisa ia tutupi dengan punggungnya, sepasang tangannya juga merentang.

Otomatis, itu menahan seluruh reruntuhan yang hendak jatuh. Boft! Satu sosok Naruto lainnya muncul di sampingnya.

Blar! Blar! Blar! Tiba-tiba suara ledakan memenuhi area dalam gedung itu. "pasukan gila, mereka berniat mengorbankan orang-orang ini untuk menangkap kita? ". gumam Naruto.

Melihat makhluk raksasanya yang mulai tidak kuat menghadapai seluruh tembakan itu, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan sebuah sabit hitam muncul disana.

Ia mengarahkan ujung sabit itu keatap yang sudah hancur. "Vanity Void! ". gumam Naruto. Bola hitam terbentuk disana ujung sabit itu dan langsung meluncur kearah atap.

Sampai membentur atap, bola itu langsung berubah menjadi kegelapan yang merayap ke seluruh bagian atap, dan dalam sekejap seluruh bagian atap itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas dan menampakkan beberapa anggota AST yang tampak terkejut.

Miku sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, ia sedikit ciut. Ia tahu kekuatan laki-laki disana bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, eksistensiku di dunia ini bukan untuk melukai Spirit sepertimu". ucap Naruto menyadari maksud gestur dan tatapan Miku padanya.

"tujuanku dan Shido adalah menyelamatkan kalian para Spirit dari kesendirian kalian, oleh karena itu akan kubereskan semua halangan! ". ucap Naruto entah mengapa lebih tegas, suaranya juga agak memberat.

Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya, kali ini percikan petir terbentuk di tangannya, tombak petir Zeus. "abaikan pertahanan, maksimalkan sihir saat memakainya". gumam Naruto melempar senjata itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan sebagian sihirnya.

Wush! Langit malam yang cerah seketika langsung terkena ledakan petir super dahsyat dan memekakkan telinga serta menyilaukan mata.

Dan setelah itu, sekitar limapuluh orang AST disana berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan cepat.

"Ayo Shido, kita selamatkan Tohka". ucap Naruto. "bagaimana dengan Kaguya, Yuzuru serta Yoshino? Mereka masih dikendalikan Miku". ucap Shido.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Miku dan ketiga Spirit lainnya. Tatapannya melunak. "untuk sementara kita tinggalkan mereka dengan Miku dulu". ucap Naruto.

"h-huh, apa kau tidak mau menyelamatkan mereka? Kau mau ber-akting untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu tadi agar aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu dan bersedia kau segel? ". ucap Miku.

"kau salah paham, bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka darimu, tetapi jika mereka sadar mereka pasti akan memaksa ikut menyelamatkan Tohka, itu sangat berbahaya". jeda Naruto.

"jadi aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka denganmu saat ini dan menyelamatkan mereka nanti, aku tidak ingin mereka terluka sedikitpun, akan kuhancurkan DEM kali ini". ucap Naruto.

"Naruto... ". gumam Shido pelan. "jangan hanya berdiri disana, kita hanya akan memancing lebih banyak AST maupun DEM yang datang kesini jika kita terus berada disini, Shido! Ikuti aku! ". ucap Naruto melompat tinggi keluar gedung itu.

"hoi tunggu! Mana bisa aku melompat setinggi itu?! Aku akan lewat pintu". ucap Shido. Ia kemudian berbalik kearah Miku yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. "Miku, tolong jaga mereka". ucap Shido.

Zrat! Zrat! Blar! Ia menebas tembok didepannya sehingga berlubang dengan bentuk kotak. "uh, bukan ini yang aku maksudkan pintu". gumam Shido. Tiba-tiba Totsuka melayang dan memaksa Shido berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Mereka itu... Apa mereka berbeda dengan semua laki-laki yang aku kira selama ini? ". gumam Miku. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kaguya, Yuzuru serta Yoshino yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"kalian, katakan semua yang kalian tahu tentang kedua pria itu tadi! ". ucap Miku. "H-hai, Onee-sama! ". ucap mereka bertiga serentak. "katakan dengan jujur! ". ucap Miku lagi.

"kau duluan Kaguya! ". ucap Miku. "um, kalau Naruto-san aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang sifatnya, tapi kalau Shido, dia itu pria yang cukup mesum, menjengkelkan, tapi dibalik itu semua, dia adalah pria yang sangat baik, dia membuatkan kami sarapan setiap pagi, dia juga menyelamatkan kami dari perempuan yang membawa Tohka tadi". ucap Kaguya.

"jadi, dengan melihat gadis roh itu diculik, apakah ia akan menyelamatkannya sungguh-sungguh atau cuma kepura-puraan? ". tanya Miku pada Yuzuru. "kalau itu.. Tohka dan Shido sangat lengket, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak terpisahkan, oleh karena itu dia tidak akan main-main untuk menyelamatkan Tohka". ucap Yuzuru.

"lalu soal pemuda berambut kuning tadi, apa yang dikatakannya benar? ". tanya Miku pada Yoshino.

"mh, Narurto-san adalah orang yang baik, meski dia agak ceroboh dan sedikit bodoh, tetapi dia adalah teman manusia pertama Yoshino, dan dia yang menyelamatkan Yoshino, Yoshino tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Naruto-san tersakiti gara-gara menolong Yoshino". ucap Yoshino.

"lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat gadis roh itu ditahan, dia bukan kekasih gadis roh itu bukan? ". tanya Miku. "meski bukan kekasih, Tohka-san dan Shido-san adalah teman terbaik Naruto-san, bahkan sudah seperti keluarga, jadi Naruto-san pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Tohka-san". ucap Yoshino.

"yeah, si bodoh itu pasti akan menghajar orang-orang itu!". ucap Kaguya. "menurut cerita Shido, Naruto-san bahkan hampir terbunuh saat menyelamatkan Shido dan Kotori, dan menurut Shido, Naruto-san hidup sendiri sejak kecil dan menerima begitu banyak rasa sakit". ucap Yuzuru.

"...". Miku hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan ketiga roh tadi.

Bumm! "khh! ". erang Naruto pelan, bajunya penuh dengan lubang sekarang, Shido juga tidak berbeda jauh. Stab! Sebuah benda seukuran jarum kecil menancap di tubuh Naruto, kemudian meledak.

"uag, sialan! Benda ini memiliki fungsi menyerap sihir, dan karena sihirku terlalu banyak, benda ini meledak, ini bahkan jauh lebih berbahaya lagi". gumam Naruto.

Drrt! Ratusan peluru kecil itu ditembakkan oleh para Bandersnatch yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Srak! Naruto langsung menarik Shido untuk bersembunyi di gang terdekat.

"ini bahaya, peluru mereka itu.. Itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi roh, jika kita tidak memusnahkan mereka maka... ". gumam Naruto.

Sebuah lubang hitam tercipta di dinding dan sosok Kurumi keluar dari sana. "Kau!? ". kaget Shido. Tapi dengan cepat tangan Naruto menahannya.

"ara ara, lama tidak bertemu Shido-san! ". ucap Kurumi. "Kurumi, kau sudah melakukan yang aku minta tadi? ". tanya Naruto. "tentu saja, meskipun sedikit sulit, aku berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang bagus". ucap Kurumi menunjukkan sebuah CD bergambar Miku.

"Yoimachi Tsukino? ". gumam Shido. Kurumi mengeluarkan sebuah foto Miku yang lainnya, ia lalu menempelkan kedua benda itu kesamping kepala Naruto lalu menodongkan flintglocknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!". kaget Shido. "tenanglah Shido, aku memepercayai Kurumi". gumam Naruto. "Yod! ". gumam Kurumi pelan. Dk! Sesuatu menembak menembus foto dan CD itu dan membuat kepala Naruto sedikit terhuyung karenanya.

"Kurumi... Ini! ". kaget Naruto. "kekuatan Yod adalah ingatan, itu untuk mengetahui ingatan dari suatu objek dan mentransfernya ke Subjek". jelas Kurumi.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Ia menatap sebuah gambar disana, lalu dengan cepat menutupnya dan melempar tatapan tajam.

"ayo, kita selamatkan Tohka, sebelum itu kita singkirkan semua yang menghalangi". ucap Naruto dingin. "ara, serahkan itu padaku Naruto-san! Keluarlah para sosokku yang lain". ucap Kurumi.

Dan bayangan hitam yang cukup luas tercipta disekelilingnya disusul dengan beberapa puluh sosok Kurumi lainnya yang keluar dari sana.

"hati-hati, mereka punya peluru khusus untuk melenyapkan Spirit". ucap Naruto. "ufu, jangan khawatir aku sudah mengamatinya". ucap Kurumi. Dan setelah itu dia dan para sosoknya melesat keluar kemudian disusul oleh suara Ledakan yang cukup keras.

Tap! Tap! Dengan itu Naruto dan Shido kembali berlari menuju gedung yang jaraknya hanya beberapa puluh meter dari mereka. Stab! Dua buah Bandersnatch muncul dan menghadang jalan mereka.

Tap! Bzzt! "Raikiri! ". dalam sekali lompat, Naruto menghancurkan dua buah Bandersnatch itu dengan pisau petirnya, meskipun terdapat beberapa jarum kecil yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"bagaimana jarum itu tidak meledak Naruto? Apa Jangan-jangan energi sihirmu hampir habis?! ". tanya Shido. "tidak, aku memakai Senjutsu Chakraku, aku menutup semua jalur sihir di dalam tubuhku". ucap Naruto datar.

Bzzt! Listrik itu memanjang dan merubah dirinya seperti sebuah pedang. Tap! Slash! Blarr! Satu tebasan itu cukup untuk meledakkan sebuah Bandersnatch lainnya.

Tepat saat mereka hendak sampai di depan gedung, duapuluh buah Bandersnatch kembali menjadi menghadang dari depan. "cih! ". decak Naruto.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan bola putih disertai desingan angin tercipta disana, telapak tangannya sedikit memerah karena itu. "Rasen Shuriken! ". teriak Naruto melemparnya sekuat tenaga, bola itu melenyapkan seluruh jarum-jarum yang menuju kearahnya dan menghabisi duapuluh Bandersnatch itu sekaligus.

Zuuz! Tapi kali ini sebuah laser hijau melesat kearah mereka berdua, tapi berhasil dihindari. Dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang wanita yang memakai peralatan yang sangat mirip dengan yang dipakai Origami dahulu.

"White Licorice? ". gumam Shido. "salah, ini adalah Scarlet Licorice! ". ucap wanita itu hendak melesat kearah Shido.

Trank! Sampai seorang gadis berambut biru memakai CR unit menghadang wanita tadi. "Mana! ". ucap Shido kaget. "cepatlah masuk kedalam, Oni-chan! ". ucap Mana sambil melompat ke belakang.

"Takamiya Mana!". geram wanita itu terbang keatas sambil meluncurkan lasernya. Tapi Territory Mana berhasil menahannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "kau bisa mengatasi ini? ". tanya Shido. "hm, serahkan saja dia padaku". ucap Mana. Tap! "ayo Shido! ". teriak Naruto masuk duluan. "tunggu! Mana, jangan sampai terluka! ". ucap Shido sambil berlari menyusul Naruto.

"disini tidak ada Bandersnatch, jadi aku tidak masalah untuk membukanya lagi". gumam Naruto. Gungrir kembali muncul di tangan kanannya. "yeah, sepertinya kau benar, dan ini terasa seperti memasuki sebuah Dungeon! ". ucap Shido. Totsuka juga semakin membara di tangannya.

"kalau begitu, kita singkirkan anak buahnya dan langsung menuju ke boss terakhir!". ucap Naruto. Tap! Tap! Tap! Swosh! Pyar! Gungrir melesat menembus semua Teritory yang menghalanginya dan menghempaskan semua pemakainya.

"rasakan ini! Curse of God! ". ucap Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada beberapa anggota DEM. Sring! Tali cahaya muncul dari sana dan langsung melilit para anggota malang itu.

Drrt! Drrrt! Bwosh! Shido menusukkan Totsuka ke lantai dan seketika dinding dari api muncul dan melelehkan semua peluru-peluru itu.

"Sword of Revealing Light! ". teriak Naruto meluncurkan beberapa pedang cahaya yang sedari tadi melayang di sekitar tubuhnya. Jleb! Jleb! Presh! Presh! Semua yang terkena pedang itu tidak terluka, namun hanya diam seperti patung.

"huuh, aku bisa menggunakan sebagian besar kekuatan Odin, tapi untuk yang lainnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa". gumam Naruto. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba sensornya agak kacau.

Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang DEM hendak menebas lehernya dengan pedang laser mereka. Sampai... Swosh! Laser dingin menghantam mereka dan membekukan semua orang ini. "beku? Jangan-jangan! ". kaget Naruto melihat kearah jendela dan menemukan Yoshino disana.

Tap! Ia juga dikejutkan dengan suara sepatu mendarat, di belakangnya ada Miku yang entah muncul dari mana. "Miku? ". gumam Shido. "jangan memanggil namaku seolah kita berteman, nama suciku jadi tercemar". ucap Miku sinis.

"huh, padahal aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap menjaga mereka". ucap Naruto berbalik. "jangan bercanda, kau tidak berhak menyuruhku". balas Miku. "Onee-sama, apa yang harus kami lakukan? ". tanya ketiga Spirit itu dari luar jendela.

"sepertinya Tenshi kalian tidak akan muat, jadi bisakah kalian mengurus para Wizard itu? ". ucap Miku. "Hai Onee-sama! ". ucap mereka serempak lalu melesat kearah pertempuran antara Wizard dan Bandersnatch vs Kurumi.

"heh? Kalian sampai seperti ini untuk mempertahankan akting kalian? ". ucap Miku sinis. "akting? Kami tidak sedang melakukan hal bodoh itu! ". ucap Shido. "huh? Bukankah kau tadi ber-akting menjadi seorang gadis di depanku? Dasar pembohong". balas Miku.

"Miku... Kenapa kau sangat membenci manusia? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? ". tanya Naruto, wajahnya cukup menggelap.

"huh, apa untungnya aku memberitahumu hal itu? Yang jelas laki-laki adalah budakku dan perempuan adalah para boneka manisku! ". ucap Miku.

"dan meskipun kau adalah manusia dulunya? ". ucap Naruto to the point. Tiba-tiba wajah Miku menggelap. "darimana kau tahu hal itu? ". tanyanya dingin.

"kenalanku memberitahukannya padaku". ucap Naruto. "kau benar... Dulu aku adalah seorang Idol manusia, namaku Yoimachi Tsukino". ucap Miku getir.

"yang kupunyai hanya laguku, makannya aku sangat senang saat laguku di dengar oleh banyak orang, mereka bilang mereka semua suka pada laguku". ucap Miku menunduk.

"dan saat aku sudah cukup populer, manajerku memberitahuku kalau ada seorang produser TV yang tertarik padaku, katanya aku harus bersikap baik padanya". jeda Miku.

"tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin laguku di dengar oleh banyak orang, aku sama sekali tidak ingin masuk TV... Tapi, ada sebuah skandal yang tidak benar dan tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya masuk majalah". jedanya lagi.

"dan tidak ada yang membelaku, bahkan agensiku sendiri, bahkan para Fansku, tidak! Maksudku orang yang aku kira dulunya fansku, tapi aku masih punya laguku, Kukira kalau mereka mendengarkan laguku, mereka akan mengerti tapi... Aku di-vonis terkena _Psychogenic Aphonia_ , aku kehilangan suaraku gara-gara para laki-laki sialan itu! ". jelasnya mengepalkan tangannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tiga orang anggota DEM tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu percakapan mereka. Sring! "Uarghh! ". tapi mereka langsung terjatuh saat api hitam entah darimana membakar mereka hidup-hidup dan dengan sangat cepat melenyapkan mereka.

Shido cukup terkejut melihat Naruto membunuh tiga orang itu, ia merasakan tekanan emosi yang kuat dari Naruto yang sekarang memunggungi di dan Miku. Samar-samar ia merasakan kalau Naruto yang ia kenal perlahan mulai menghilang dan digantikan sesuatu yang lain.

"yang kau terjadi padamu memang sangat mengerikan... Produser dan Fans-mu membuatku marah... Tapi bukan semua manusia seperti itu... ". ucap Naruto, suaranya sedikit berbeda. Ia berbalik dan memperlihatkan Mangekyonya yang berpendar hebat dan darah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.. Darah yang bercampur dengan air bening.

" diamlah! Itu karena kalian para laki-laki- Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ada seseorang Fans yang tidak terpengaruh skandal itu dan tetap mendengarkan lagumu? ". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Miku.

"kau membuat ilusi tentang manusia yang menyeramkan pada dirimu sendiri". ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan CD tadi serta foto Miku.

"inikan! ". ucap Miku terkejut. "benda ini diambil oleh kenalanku saat menyusup ke rumahmu tadi". ucap Naruto. "menyusup?!". kaget Miku. "yah, aku tidak bisa memecahkan masalah jika tidak ada petunjuk yang benar, karena ini juga menyangkut penyelidikanku yang terpotong beberapa bulan lalu". ucap Naruto.

"penyelidikanmu? ". gumam Shido. "yeah, penyelidikan dalam rangka mencari bukti-bukti untuk memperlihatkan bahwa kau tidak bersalah". ucap Naruto berbalik dan meyodorkan handphonenya kepada Miku.

"tepat saat majalah berisi skandal palsu itu sampai di apartemenku, aku hampir saja membakar apartemenku sendiri, aku tahu ini tidak benar, aku terus mencari bukti ber minggu-minggu". ucap Naruto.

Miku meraih ponsel itu dengan terkejut lalu membuka dan membaca isinya. "inikan! ". kagetnya melihat seberapa banyak data yang ada disana.

"tentu saja itu palsu, aku bahkan sudah menghajar pembuat berita palsu itu, tapi saat aku memperoleh semua data itu... Kau sudah seolah menghilang dari muka bumi ini.. Dan tidak ada yang percaya pada data-data itu meski aku mengajukannya ke pengadilan berulang kali". ucap Naruto sendu.

"dan sama sepertimu, pada akhirnya yang kupunyai dan yang ku ingat darimu hanya lagu itu". ucap Naruto. Dengan masih terkejut, Miku membuka sebuah file yang di dalamnya berisi hampir seluruh lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan di depan publik, dan semua tidak pernah diubah sedikitpun.

"ini bohong! Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau adalah salah satu Fansku?! Kau pasti telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya! ". teriak Miku.

"aku tidak bohong, aku benci kebohongan, oleh karena itu aku menolak peran menjadi Shiori bagimu, jika kau tidak percaya, kau boleh datang ke rumah kami, aku masih menyimpan poster-poster dan CD maupun DVD konsermu". ucap Naruto.

"sudah cukup kau menanggung beban, aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban terlalu banyak lagi". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu? ". gumam Miku. "seseorang seperti Phantom mengubahmu menjadi Roh, memberimu kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak kau terima". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu?! Aku harus kembali ke Aku yang sebelumnya? Aku yang tidak mempunyai lagu?! ". ucap Miku. Bzzt! Clap! Kali ini listrik berbentuk anjing tiba-tiba keluar dan menggigit dua orang anggota DEM dan membuat mereka pingsan.

"bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin kau berlindung di balik orang yang kau kendalikan dengan suaramu! ". balas Naruto. "jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya! ". teriak Miku membanting ponsel itu.

"jika aku punya suara ini, aku bisa menjadi Idol terhebat! Jika aku tidak punya suara ini, siapa yang akan mendengarkanku?! ". teriak Miku menghempaskan beberapa anggota DEM.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti kenapa aku memegang CD ini sedari tadi?". ucap Naruto. "apa maksudmu?! ". tanya Miku tajam. "aku masih mengingat semua judul lagumu, dan yang satu ini... Aku belum memilikinya, jadi aku berfikir untuk mengambilnya dan menjadikannya koleksiku". ucap Naruto pelan.

"suatu kekuatan bukanlah hal yang bisa digunakan seenaknya, sama sepertiku... Sedikit saja aku berbuat kesalahan, malapetaka besar bisa menimpa orang yang kusayangi, tapi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut pada sebuah kekuatan, walaupun aku lebih senang jika tidak memiliki kekuatan ini". ucap Naruto

"meski kau kehilangan suaramu, aku akan tetap mendengarkan semua lagumu, arti kata Fans bagiku bukan hanya orang yang mengidolakan seseorang dikala ia melambung dan mencampakkannya dikala ia terkena masalah". ucap Naruto tegas.

"itu... kata-kata yang tidak bisa dipercaya". ucap Miku memalingkan wajahnya. "untuk saat ini... Aku harus menyelamatkan Tohka dahulu, terserah kau ingin ikut atau tidak". ucap Naruto.

"Ayo, Shido". ucap Naruto berjalan pelan kearah tangga. "bodoh... ". ucap Miku tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"seperti kata ketiga Spirit itu... Kau adalah manusia paling bodoh". ucap Miku. "aku ingin menolongmu bukan sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai Spirit! ". ucap Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau ini manusia? ". ucap Miku heran. "setengah benar, yang kuingat adalah salah satu orang tuaku adalah Spirit, dan berarti aku memiliki darah setengah Spirit di dalam tubuhku, itu saja". ucap Naruto.

 **"Dihianati... Dilupakan... Hancur... ".** Deg! Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh tertunduk setelah kata-kata entah datang darimana memasuki telinganya.

Samar-samar, tubuhnya mulai diselimuti aura kegelapan. "Naruto... Kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Shido. "mhh, ayo kita lanjutkan ini". ucap Naruto kembali bangkit.

Tap! Tap! "gadis roh itu ada di lantai 18, kita bisa menggunakan ID card ini untuk masuk". ucap Miku tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto.

"Miku... ". gumam Naruto menerima ID card itu. "jangan salah paham, bukannya aku mau menolong kalian, tapi aku ingin menambah koleksi Spirit-ku lagi". ucap Miku memalingkan wajahnya.

"ini saja sudah cukup". gumam Naruto. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menyusuri gedung itu dan membuat pingsan puluhan anggota DEM.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai ke ruangan tempat seharusnya Tohka di tahan. "ini ruangannya". ucap Miku. "ini salahku, seandainya aku memasang segel Hiraishin padanya, kita tidak perlu susah payah seperti ini". gumam Naruto pelan.

Ia hendak memasukkan ID card itu sampai... Deg! Ia merasakan sebuah getaran hebat di dalam dirinya, otomatis ia menjatuhkan kartu itu. "Ada apa Naruto? Kau kelihatan tidak enak badan dari tadi". ucap Shido.

Naruto mengambil kembali ID card itu dan memasukkannya. "tentu saja aku tidak enak badan Shido, kau tidak lihat lubang-lubang di kemejaku ini? ". ucap Naruto menekan sebuah tombol.

pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan gelap dengan sebuah ruang kaca berukuran sedang dan didalamnya ada seorang gadis yang sedang pingsat dalam keadaan duduk dan terikat.

"Tohka! ". teriak Shido mengenali gadis itu. "aku sudah menunggumu, Diva". ucap seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sisi gelap disana.

"siapa kau? ". ucap Naruto tajam. "ohoh, rupanya aku bertemu dengan manusia yang cukup unik, sepertinya kau memiliki kekuatan special, sama seperti yang dilaporkan Ellen". ucap pria itu.

"tch! Cepat lepaskan Tohka! ". teriak Shido mengeluarkan Sandalphon. "hooh, kali ini manusia yang bisa menguasai kekuatan Spirit? Bagaimana jika aku tidak menuruti keinginanmu? Haha". ucap pria itu sambil tertawa.

"kenapa dia? ". gumam Naruto. "haah, karena itulah aku membenci para laki-laki". gumam Miku pelan, didepannya sudah ada sebuah pipa emas yang membengkok kearah mulutnya.

"cih! Aku akan pakai kekerasan! ". ancam Shido. "huhuh? Aku memang tidak sekuat Ellen, jadi silahkan saja jika itu keinginanmu". ucap Pria itu menyingkir ke samping.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Tohka! ". panggil Shido. "ughh". leguh Tohka membuka matanya. "Shido! ". teriak Tohka melihat Shido yang tengah menggedor-gedor ruangan kaca itu dengan membawa Sandalphonnya.

Tohka segera bangkit dan melepas beberapa selang dan kabel yang menempel di badannya dan langsung menuju ke depan Shido, walau begitu ruangan kaca itu nampak sangatlah keras.

"hei kau! Cepat lepaskan kurungan kaca ini! ". teriak Shido. "hahaha bodohnya aku, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, aku Isaac Westcott, dan aku juga lupa memberitahumu sesuatu". ucapnya misterius.

"Deg! Diakan! ". gumam Naruto terkejut merasakan sesuatu, ia hendak berlari kearah Shido sampai... **"Untuk membangunkanmu... Kau harus menyaksikan peristiwa yang sangat menyedihkan... Takkan kubiarkan kau bergerak... Sampai kau terbangun... ".**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh aura kegelapan yang cukup pekat dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan satupun anggota tubuhnya. "ada apa ini?! ". gumamnya lirih.

"kalau kau berdiri disana... Itu artinya kau mungkin akan mati.. ". ucap Isaac. "uh! Shido! Awas dibelakangmu! ". teriak Tohka. Namun... Jleb! Sebuah pedang bercahaya menusuk tubub Shido dan tembus ke dadanya.

Pyar! Cough! Shido terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya Sandalphon dari tangannya. Semua yang ada disana kecuali Ellen dan Westcott hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Sh-shido... ". gumam Tohka. **"Saaa... Tinggal satu langkah kecil untuk membangunkanmu... Haou! ".**

"Shido! ". ucap Naruto. Blast! Kegelapan itu semakin pekat, tapi tubuh Naruto berhasil bergerak.. Ia jatuh berlutut dan tangannya mengepal.

"Shido! Shido! ". teriak Tohka. "Princess, jika kau ingin pemuda ini selamat.. Keluarkan semua yang kau punya.. Tenshi-mu, bahkan kalau itu tidak cukup, keluarkan apapun yang lebih kuat". ucap Isaac.

"Shido! Shido! Shido!". teriak Tohka sambil menebaskan Sandalphon yang sudah keluar, namun tidak ber-efek apapun pada kaca itu.

"kalau kau terlambat.. Pedangku ini akan memenggalnya duluan". ucap Ellen mendekatkan pedangnya ke leher Shido.

"Shido! ". Deg! Pandangannya mengabur, dan kegelapan mulai menyelimuti perasaannya, kegelapan pekat berwarna ungu kehitaman langsung membanjiri tempat itu.

"seperti yang kita harapkan! Energi Spiritnya berbalik dan menjad minus! Ini adalah pembalikan Sephira! ". ucap Isaac tertawa.

Tap! "takkan kumaafkan... ". tawa itu terhenti saat sebuah suara menusuk gendang telinganya. "dia? ". gumam Isaac melihat Naruto berdiri menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, kegelapan yang tak kalah pekat dari milik Tohka menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ellen? ". gumam Isaac. "aku mendeteksi adanya energi Roh pada pemuda itu.. Tapi yang sekarang keluar bukanlah energi roh itu". ucap Ellen.

Deg! Pandangan Naruto berubah, ia sekarang berada di tempat serba gelap dan dihadapannya ada pintu raksasa.

" **Bangunlah... Kau menginginkan kekuatan bukan?.. Kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan para Spirit di dunia ini.. Kekuatan untuk melenyapkan seluruh konfik dan kejahatan di dunia ini... ".** suara berat keluar dari pintu itu.

"kekuatan untuk mengakhiri konflik? Menyelamatkan para Spirit? Tentu saja... Aku menginginkannya... Aku menerimanya... ". balas Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

 **"Saa.. Kalau begitu ikuti aku.. Lantunkan kata-kata ini... Tapi ingat... Kau akan kehilangan hal yang penting bagimu... ".**

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Naruto membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini bukan biru kosong nan kusam yang menghiasi matanya, melainkan kuning bercahaya yang sangat mengerikan.

 **"Terbentuk dari kegelapan pekat... Untuk membalaskan dendam pada dunia... Lenyapkan semuanya... Akhiri dunia yang hina ini... Hempaskanlah semua ciptaan kedalam kegepalan abadi... Hancurkan semua keberadaan... Dan akan kuukir keberadaanku.. Sebagai ketakutan di benak semua ciptaan! ".** ucap Naruto dengan enam suara berbeda.

 **"Wujud dendam para Dewa, raja dari para Dewa... Supreme King! "**

 **Yahoo! Minna-san, gomen kalau ceritanya sepertinya kecepetan, sebenarnya chap ini mau saya penggal jadi dua chap, tapi gara-gara bingung menggalnya di bagian mana, jadi saya urungkan niat saya.**

 **Jadi, maaf kalau di chap ini ada typo dan kalimat/ejaan yang tidak tepat, soalnya author bukan orang dengan ketelitian tinggi.**

 **Soal siapa chara utama yah? Tentu saja Naruto! Soal yang bertanya kenapa pair Naruto lebih sedikit daripada Shido padahal dia adalah chara utama, sebenarnya saya juga mau nambahin Maria, Marina dan Rinne jadi pairnya Naruto, tapi saya belum cukup mengerti tentang ketiga sosok itu, jika reader-san ada yang tahu detailnya, silahkan beritahu saya di Review atau PM agar saya bisa masukin mereka ke pairnya Naruto.**

 **Soal peran, malahan saya ngerasa kalau Naruto lebih banyak berperan di Fict ini ketimbang Shido, apa kalian mau saya tambah lagi perannya Naruto?**

 **Untuk Arc Miku, sepertimya cukup singkat hanya dua chap, dan untuk selanjutnya adalah bagian Mayuri dengan dua chap juga, lalu masuk pada LN bagian Natsumi entah berapa chap nanti.**

 **Nah sudah dulu, inysaallah review kalian akan selalu author balas, dan fict ini saya rasa masih banyak sekali kekurangannya, jadi mohon masukannya *onegai! *. Chap selanjutnya akan saya post besok malam.**

 **Next : The Last Weapon and The Strongest Spirit!**


	10. Chapter 10

Aura hitam dengan intensitas besar mengelilingi Naruto. Sring! Kedua kelopak mata biru kosongnya berganti menjadi kuning tajam.

 **"Dasar manusia-manusia bodoh! Padahal kami sudah memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk kalian... Tapi ini balasan yang kami dapat".** semua orang disana tersentak dengan suara Naruto yang memberat.

 **"dulu kami menurunkan hujan untuk kalian, melindungi kalian dari monster-monster, mengutus pahlawan-pahlawan diantara kalian semua! Bahkan mereinkarnasikan kalian lagi! Inikah yang kami dapatkan setelah semua ini? ".** kali ini terdengar suara enam orang berbeda. Aura hitam itu mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto dan menutupinya seolah menjadi armor.

Bwosh! Aura hitam makin mengelilingi Naruto. "Ike, ini gawat, kita harus pergi dari sini". ucap Ellen. "untuk apa? Sembari menunggu proses inverse princess selesai, aku ingin melihat yang satu ini". ucap Isaac.

"tapi, tingkat kekuatan ini.. Ini bahkan mulai membuatku sesak, kekuatannya terus meningkat setiap detiknya". ucap Ellen waspada.

 **"Dilupakan... Dihancurkan... Inikah yang kami dapat? ".** Naruto mulai bergumam aneh. **"kalau begitu, akan kubawa kalian bersama kami, umat manusia! ".** teriak Naruto.

Sring! Gungrir, Tombak petir, Ama no Murakomo, sabit kematian miliki Thannatos, dan Ra yang masih di dalam kristalnya tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling Naruto.

 **"Wahai lima Senjata perwujudan kehancuran! Sekarang bersatulah! Bukalah pintu menuju dunia baru! ".** teriak Naruto. Kelima benda itu melesat ke langit menembus awan.

Tap! "Ikke! Kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Tidak ada penolakan, ini sangat gawat! ". ucap Ellen mendekat kearah Isaac. "kau benar, ini mengerikan, kita pergi! Lagipula aku sudah mendapat sedikit bagian yang kuperlukan". ucap Isaac menyeringai sambil memegang sesuatu. Lalu kemudian mereka menghilang dengan teleportasi entah kemana.

"hoi! Kemana kalian?!". ucap Kaguya. "pengecut, sepertinya mereka kabur". tambah Yuzuru. "Tohka-san... Naruto-san..". gumam Yoshino melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Tohka dan Naruto, mereka langsung menuju kesini saat kekuatan Miku tiba-tiba terlepas dan mereka merasakan kekuatan besar. Pyar! Kurungan kaca itu musnah dan menampakkan Tohka dengan pakaian serba ungu.

"Chaos Ex-change! Jatuhlah kedalam jurang kehancuran terdalam! Datanglah! Penentu nasib dunia! Last Weapon, Arc Cradle! ". teriak Naruto.

Zuuuz! Pilar kegelapan muncul dan melahap seluruh makhluk yang ada diatas gedung itu. "Akhhh! ".

Sementara itu di Fraxinus.

"i-ini tidak mungkin! ". ucap Kawagoe. "ada apa?! ". ucap Reine keras. "m-mereka menghilang! Aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan mereka di kota ini lagi! ". ucap Kawagoe terkejut.

"t-tidak mungkin! Maksudmu Shido dan yang lainnya telah?! ". ucap Kotori terkejut setengah menangis. "tenanglah Kotori, mereka tidak mungkin mati, mereka itu kuat, terlebih Tohka telah ber inverse". ucap Reine. "aku harap kau benar.. Hiks". ucap Kotori.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ini diluar dugaanku, mungkinkah... ?". gumam Reine sangat lirih.

"ukh, Aku dimana? ". gumam Shido bangun,lukanya telah beregenerasi.

Yang ia lihat hanya hamparan tanah yang terdiri dari kristal-kristal berwarna ungu pekat. Di sekelilingnya ada ratusan, mungkin ribuan benda-benda lancip setinggi gedung terbuat dari kristal juga.

"ukh, kau tidak apa-apa, Yoshino?". ucap Kaguya. "u-umh, tapi apa itu tadi? ". guman Yoshino. "lihat! Tohka ada disana! Lalu dimana Naruto?! ". ucap Yuzuru menunjuk Tohka dengan wajah dinginnya.

Wung! Tiba-tiba udara bergetar, langit terdistorsi dengan sangat parah, lengkungannya benar-benar sangat ketara. "itu.. Spacequake?! Tidak mungkin ada roh disini bukan?! ". kaget Shido.

"Bukan Roh! ". sebuah suara menginterupsi semua orang disana. Tap! Bum! Sesosok tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas dan menimbulkan debu.

"itu bukan roh, itu adalah benda yang akan menghancurkan kalian para umat manusia". ucap sosok itu. Sesosok pria berarmor hitam legam dan helm hitam dengan rambut silver. Dengan sebuah jubah merah di punggungnya.

"Siapa kau? ". ucap Tohka dingin. "T-tohka? ". kaget Shido melihat perubahan Tohka.

"Nama? Aku tidak punya hal menyedihkan seperti itu, tapi aku adalah Supreme King". ucap sosok itu. "Supreme King? ". gumam Tohka.

"benar.. Sosok yang akan membalas dendam pada dunia ini, hahaha, akan kuhancurkan mereka semua". ucap sosok itu perlahan membuka penutup helmnya dan langsung membuat semua orang sangat terkejut.

"Naruto?! ". ucap semua orang disana kecuali Tohka. "ugh, Naruto? Apa itu Naruto? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian katakan tapi...". gumam Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Turunlah! Last Weapon! ". teriak Naruto. Langit yang tadinya terdistorsi tiba-tiba berhenti. Krak! Krak! Krak! Retakan besar dengan cepat menyebar dan sangat luas hingga mungkin mencapai ukuran sebuah kota Teguu.

Hal yang pertama mereka lihat adalah spucuk kristal raksasa berwarna ungu pekat, kemudian sebuah benda berbentuk seperti pulau raksasa seukuran kota Tenguu.

Naruto Mindscape

"ukh, kegelapan ini... Ini rasa sakit kami semua.. ". ucap Odin. "kau benar, rasa sakit kami semua yang menjadi kegelapan". ucap Zeus. "masa lalu para Dewa". gumam Thannatos.

Mereka merenung di tengah kegelapan mereka. Sring! Disekeliling mereka mulai diselimuti kaca-kaca kecil. "cih, Naruto! Kegelapan kami telah mempengaruhimu, cepatlah sadar! ". ucap Ra mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"aku sudah sadar sedari tadi". ucap Naruto berdiri. Ia menatap kumpulan kegelapan yang sangat banyak diatasnya yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"ayo, kita harus melawan kegelapan itu sekalipun jiwa kami akan lenyap". ucap Susano'o. "lenyap yah? ". gumam Naruto menunduk. _"tapi... Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu... "._

"kau kenapa? ". tanya Ra. "ini adalah tubuhku, sejak awal ini adalah tubuhku... Ada saatnya aku harus bersikap tegas pada kalian". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu?! ". heran Zeus. "saat ini, keluarlah dari tubuhku! Keluarlah! Dan tinggalkan kegelapan kalian disini! Akan kutanggung semuanya sendiri! Kalian telah cukup merasakan penderitaan saat kalian masih hidup, dan kalian harusnya merasakan ketenangan setelah mati! ". ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu bocah?! ". ucap Zeus geram. "keluarlah.. Kumohon! Hentikan aku.. Hentikan Arc Cradle! ". ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Kamigami no Fuin... Kai! ". ucap Naruto.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Sontak kelima Dewa itu tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat dan menarik mereka semua ke belakang semakin jauh dari Naruto.

"dia bahkan tahu cara melepaskan segel Minato?! ".

"hmm". Naruto tersenyum getir, dan setelah itu kegelapan dari segala penjuru mulai membentuk kubah di sekelilingnya dan mereka tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi.

Kembali ke dunia asing.

Sring! "apa itu? ". gumam Tohka melihat lima cahaya keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan meluncur kearah Shido dkk.

Sring! Sring!

Brak! Salah satu cahaya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya saja ia tengah berlutut sambil memukul lantai hingga hancur dan membentuk kawah sedalam setengah meter.

"Dasar bocah bodoh! ". umpat laki-laki itu. Cahaya-cahaya lainnya juga berubah menjadi sosok-sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto.

"kh! Sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana kelapangan hatimu itu Naruto?!". gumam Ra meremas batu. "b-bukankah kalian ini lima dewa yang tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto?! ". ucap Shido terkejut.

"yah dan dia telah mengeluarkan kami, secara permanen". ucap Thannatos menendang sebuah pilar Kristal dan menghancurkannya.

"S-sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa maksud kalian Naruto mengeluarkan kalian? ". tanya Shido. "artinya kami sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam tubuh Naruto. "dia memisahkan kami dari kegelapan kami dan mengeluarkan kami dengan paksa". ucap Susano'o.

"b-benda apa itu? Aku merasakan itu sangat berbahaya". ucap Miku. "itulah Arc Cradle, Last Weapon, senjata yang dulu diciptakan oleh para Dewa". balas Zeus.

"tapi untuk apa kalian menciptakan benda seperti itu? Bukankah kalian tidak memerlukan benda seperti itu? ". tanya Kaguya. Ra menundukan wajahnya.

"benda itu kami buat memang untuk satu tujuan... Yaitu menghancurkan dunia ini! Menghancurkan bumi!". ucap Ra lantang. ! "apa maksudmu?! Dulu kalian pernah berniat menghancurkan bumi?! ". kaget Shido.

"bukan hanya kami saja, tapi para dewa lainnya juga berfikiran begitu". ucap Susano'o. "t-tapi, untuk apa kalian menghancurkan bumi? ". tanya Shido heran.

"kami sakit hati Shido, kami terbentuk atas keyakinan jutaan manusia dan semakin kuat karena keyakinan itu, tapi sekarang seluruh keyakinan itu telah menghilang, dan sisa keyakinan yang ada tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan eksistensi kami dan akhirnya seluruh Mytology inipun hancur". ucap Ra **.**

"tentu saja, dari golongan Dewa dewi, hanya kami yang masih hidup, dan sebenarnya kami mungkin juga akan menghilang beberapa menit lagi". ucap Susano'o.

"dan itulah alasan kenapa Arc Cradle di buat, dimensi buatan ini sesungguhnya sama seperti tombol konfirmasi, apakah Arc Cradle akan melanjutkan tugasnya menghancurkan dunia, atau kembali lagi". jelas Odin

"ugh". Naruto jatuh berlutut. "niat jahat ini.. Kuat.. Tapi aku harus menahannya". gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bola Kristal sukuran bola kasti dan melemparnya kearah Shido.

Tuk! Tuk! "tolong... Bantu aku Shido.. Aku.. Berharap.. Pada... Kalian". ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya dan kembali membukanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"ini berbahaya, aku harus menghancurkannya". gumam Tohka. Aura hitam mengelilinginya dan membentuk sebuah singgasana. Brak! Singgasana itu hancur kemudian melapisi pedang Tohka dan membuatnya semakin besar.

Tap! "Nehemah, Paverschlev!". Slahs! Bummm! Sebuah tebasan yang sangat besar dan membisingkan telinga tercipat saat Tohka menebaskan pedangnya ke udara kosong. Tebasan itu terus melaju dan membentur Arc Cradle.

"huhu, percuma! Arc Cradle tidak akan terpengaruh oleh sihir apapun, tidak ada sihir yang bisa mengganggu Arc Cradle". ucap Naruto bersidekap.

"cih, kalau begitu akan kuserang pengendalinya". ucap Tohka melesat dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto. "Tohka! ". teriak Shido.

"hum". gumam Naruto melihat pedang besar yang semakin mendekatinya. "Gae Bolg! ". gumamnya.

Slash! Kegelapan tercipta ditangan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah tombak hitam legam. Trang! Dengan santai ia menghempaskan Tohka setelah menahan tebasan pedangnya.

"heheh, ini lah kekuatan yang paling kuinginkan... ". ucap Naruto mengangkat tinggi tombaknya. "Haaa! ". sebuah tebasan kegelapan yang sangat besar tiba-tiba muncul dan menuju kearah Naruto.

Pyar! Tombak itu pecah menjadi kegelapan dan kegelapan dengan jumlah yang banyak berkumpul di depan Naruto.

Bumm! Ledakan besar terjadi saat aura tebasan itu membentur kegelapan di depan Naruto.

Sring! Dibalik kepulan asap hitam, sepasang mata biru tajam dan bercahaya tiba-tiba muncul.

Swush! Asap itu dihentakkan oleh sebuah tangan yang cukup besar. Dan setelah itu, nampaklah sesosok Naga dengan tubuh hitam dan sayap bercahaya biru, dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya juga ada aksen-aksen biru.

Groaaa! Naga itu bertriak kencang lalu kemudian memecah kembali menjadi kegelapan. "Haaa! ". teriak Tohka dari belakang Naruto hendak menebas lehernya.

"heh? ". gumam Naruto pelan. Di belakangnya tiba-tiba kegelapan dengan cepat berkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu yang berputar kencang. Trank! "cih! ". Tohka mendecih pelan saat serangannya lagi-lagi tidak ber-efek apapun. Benda yang ternyata adalah sabit merah crimson itu berhenti dan kembali menghilang.

"Naruto-san! Sadarlah! ". teriak Yoshino menembakkan laser pembeku kearah Naruto. Bwosh! Tameng api berwarna ungu kehitaman pekat tercipta di depan Naruto.

"Hyaa!". Bwosh! Bwosh! Dua buah tekanan angin tinggi melesat dari depan Naruto. Bersamaan dengan angin disekitarnya yang berputar-putar menghalangi pergerakannya.

"tidakkah kalian mengerti? Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk sepertiku". ucap Naruto. Bzzt! Bzzt! Petir berwarna hitam keunguan meledak hebat dari dari tubuh Naruto dan melenyapkan semua serangannya.

"lihatlah... Inilah kekuatan absolutku yang sebenarnya! ". ucap Naruto keras. Zrat! Zrat! Satu buah sayap yang ada di punggung Kaguya dan Yuzuru tiba-tiba hancur bersamaan dengan tombak dan rantai mereka. "ini! ". kaget Kaguya. "Anti Magic?! ". sambung Yuzuru.

"Takkan kuberikan masa depan bagi manusia-manusia seperti kalian! Sejak zaman kuno dulu manusia telah membentuk ikatan dan saling meyakiti.. Siklus perbuatan itu menciptakan sebuah kebencian abadi.. Dan mencapai ketidak stabilan yang terus membuat dunia ini menderita..". ucap Naruto datar.

"karena itulah... Aku ada untuk menuntaskan kebodohan para Dewa terdahulu yang dengan bodohnya mempercayai makhluk seperti kalian". sambungnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"ck, Naruto.. Ada apa denganmu?! Itu bukanlah perkataan yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutmu! ". gumam Shido. "sepertinya percuma melawannya dengan cara kekerasan, kekuatannya jelas diatas kita, bahkan ia bisa mengeluarkan kegelapan kekuatan kami dan mengendalikannya". ucap Odin.

"tidak Shido, kata-kata itu juga memang mungkin keluar dari mulut Naruto". sanggah Odin. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya Shido heran. "dulu sekali.. Naruto pernah menyerah pada dunia ini.. Kehidupan tanpa mengingat siapa orang tuanya, merasakan kekejaman dunia ini setelah kematian kakek dan neneknya". ucap Odin.

"jadi, aku rasa kegelapan kami juga memicu bangkitnya kegelapan Naruto, dan bocah itu tidak sadar jika dari hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih menyimpan keputusasaan pada dunia ini". lanjut Odin.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? ". tanya Shido. "Bisa ambilkan benda itu? ". tanya Odin menunjuk sebuah bola Kristal berwarna merah yang tadi dilempar Naruto. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah jiwa tanpa tubuh, ia tidak bisa menyentuh benda yang bukan benda sihir.

"benda apa ini? ". gumam Shido. Odin hanya diam kemudian menyentuh benda itu dengan jarinya.

Sring! Cahaya merah terang keluar dari sana dan kemudian bola itu menunjukkan sebuah gambaran.

"Naruto! ". ucap Shido saat melihat gambar Naruto ada disana. Dia tengah berdiri dengan tatapan kosong di ruang kegelapan tanpa akhir dengan ribuan kaca-kaca hitam disekelilingnya.

"sudah kuduga, benda ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menghubungkan kalian dengan Naruto di alam bawah sadarnya yang paling dalam, sepertinya Naruto telah merancang ini semua". ucap Odin.

"benarkah? Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Oi dengarkan aku Naruto! ". teriak Shido, namun Naruto masih tidak merespon.

"jika hanya suaramu saja tidak mungkin kena, kumpulkan semua Spirit teman Naruto disini, katakan apa saja sampai dia merespon, sementara kami akan melemahkan Naruto disini agar lebih mudah disadarkan". ucap Odin. Gungrir telah berada di pegangannya.

"yah, Naruto masih mungkin sadar, nyatanya ia tidak sedikitpun melukai para Spirit yang menyerangnya tadi, tidak pula membalasnya, dan yang terpenting, ia tidak segera memerintahkan Arc Cradle untuk keluar dari Dimensi buatan ini dan menghancurkan dunia". ucap Zeus.

"Yoshino! Yuzuru! Kaguya! Cepat kemarilah! ". teriak Shido. Tap! Tap! "ada apa? Shido? ". tanya Kaguya. "penasaran, ada apa? ". tanya Yuzuru. "Shido-san? ". gumam Yoshino. Mereka berkumpul di depan Shido.

"kalian, katakan apa saja kepada bola ini, aku akan mencoba menyadarkan Tohka". ucap Shido menyerahkan bola itu pada Yoshino dan berlari menuju Tohka yang berada di atas sebuah pilar kristal.

"inikan! Naruto-san? Naruto-san! ". teriak Yoshino pada bola itu, Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto masih saja terdiam disana dengan tatapan kosong.

"h-hoi! Naruto! Bisa kau dengar kami?! Ini aku! Kaguya!". teriak Kaguya. "memanggil, Naruto! Bisa kau dengar aku? ". ucap Yuzuru. "sepertinya ini tidak mempan, apa mungkin suara kita kurang keras? ". ucap Yoshinon.

Trank! "hooh, kalian lawan yang cukup hebat". ucap Naruto menahan Gungrir dengan Gae Bolgnya. Bzzt! Duarr! sadarlah bocah! ". teriak Zeus dari atas sana sambil terus meluncurkan kilatan petir.

"huh, aku akui seranganmu tadi cukup kuat, tapi sayang sekali itu tidak cukup untuk menggoresku". ucap Naruto menepuk pelan armornya.

Stab! "sadarlah! ". teriak Ra dari depan hendak memukul Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. "baiklah, aku sambut pukulanmu". balas Naruto balas mengarahkan kepalan tangannya.

Dumm! Hempasan udara tercipta saat kepalan tinju mereka bertemu, setiap inchi tubuh Naruto dilapisi oleh sihir, oleh karena itu Ra bisa memukulnya.

"sadarlah Naruto! Kau adalah temanku! Manusia terbaik yang telah kami temui! Karena kau kami bisa mengubah keputusan kami!". ucap Ra.

"Naruto-sann! Kumohon sadarlah! Kami menunggumu disini! ". teriak Yoshino.

Deg! Untuk sejenak pupil mata Naruto meredup dan kembali menjadi biru kosong. "Benarkah...? Aku.. Bersyukur.. ". ucap Naruto lemah. "kau sadar?! ". ucap Ra terkejut. Sring! Duakh! Tapi tiba-tiba mata Naruto kembali bersinar kuning dan langsung menendang Ra.

"kalian lihat?! Tadi Naruto-kun bergerak! ". ucap Yoshinon. "benarkah? ". tanya Yoshino. "baiklah? Terus panggil dia sementara yang lainnya melemahkannya". ucap Kaguya.

"uakhg! Zeus! Cobalah serangan fisik! Buat kontak sedekat mungkin dengan Naruto seperti yang aku lakukan tadi!". ucap Ra.

"dimengerti!". teriak Zeus menunju kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan Dewa sambil mengarahkan kepalan tanganya. "hooh, kau menantangku Duel? Baiklah! ". sambut Naruto membalas dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Zaat! Zaat! Mereka beradu pukulan dilangit, saking cepatnya hanya terlihat seperti kilatan-kilatan hitam dan biru yang saling menjauh kemudian bertabrakan.

Tap! Tap! "Tohka! Sadarlah Tohka! Ini aku Shido! ". ucap Shido berdiri di ujung kristal di depan Tohka. "Tohka? Siapa itu? Dan lagi siapa kau, manusia? ". ucap Tohka datar.

"Tohka! Namamu adalah Tohka! Akulah yang memberimu nama itu! Aku mohon sadarlah! ". teriak Shido. "ck dasar manusia pembual! ". ucap Tohka melayangkan tebasan hitam kearah Shido.

Bwosh! Tiba-tiba pedang berapi muncul didepannya dan menghalau tebasan hitam itu. "Totsuka? Begitu yah? Kau mau membantuku? Ayo kita sadarkan Tohka". ucap Shido menggenggam pedang itu.

"kau punya kekuatan yang unik juga". ucap Tohka melompat kearah Shido. Trank! "kh, tenaganya besar sekali". gumam Shido menahan pedang Tohka.

Tap! Tohka melompat dan melayangkan tebasan mematikan dari atas secara Vertikal. Trank! Tapi, ditahan dengan baik oleh Shido.

"ini... Totsuka membimbing tanganku? ". gumam Shido terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat Tohka menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Shido.

"pertahananmu baik, tapi kau lamban!". ucap Tohka dari belakang Shido dan bersiap memotong tubuhnya.

Sring! Tapi cahaya lainnya terbentuk di tangan kiri Shido yang menghadap ke belakang. Trak! Shido terdorong kedepan saat pedang hitam Tohka membentur pedang putih besar yang terbentuk di tangan Shido.

Tap! Tohka mendarat di di belakang Shido tak jauh darinya. "Sandalphon? Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya? ". tanya Tohka. "huh, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini! ". ucap Shido.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Tohka, ia melompat tinggi. "Naruto! Terimakasih telah memberiku kekuatan ini, akan kugunakan saat ini juga! ". ucap Shido.

"haaa! ". ucap Shido meluncur ke depan Tohka dengan kedua pedangnya. Ia meluncur dengan lurus sehingga sangat mudah dibabaca.

"dasar bodoh!". teriak Tohka. Ia menebas Shido yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Zrat! Ia berhasil, Shido terpotong menjadi dua akibat tebasannya. Tapi... Boft!

"apa ini?! ". gumam Tohka terkejut mendapati asap yang tiba-tiba muncul. Trak! Trak! Sebuah pedang berayun sangat cepat dan mementalkan Nehemah dari genggamannya.

Stab! Sosok Shido muncul begitu cepat dari asap itu. Tap! Cup! Wajah terkejut Tohka semakin menjadi saat Shido dengan cepat tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengecupnya tepat di bibir.

Deg! Ia merasakan rasa pusing yang amat sangat disusul dengan kekuatannya yang mulai berkurang drastis. Dan akhirnya ia pingsan di pelukan Shido. "maaf Tohka, tapi kau berhasil kembali". gumam Shido mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh Tohka. "masih ada orang yang harus kita selamatkan". ucapnya.

Buahg! Buagh! Buagh! Clap! "cih, jika saja aku punya tubuh, aku pasti bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama". gumam Zeus. Terlihat benar jika keberadaanya semakin memudar.

"hanya seginikah? ". gumam Naruto. "baiklah, akan kutunjukkan kengerian yang lainnya pada kalian". ucap Naruto terbang keatas dan mengangkat tangannya.

Awan hitam mulai berkumpul begitu pekat di bawah Arc Cradle. Deg! Syuzz! Dengan cepat awan itu berkumpul menjadi sebuah bola dengan diamater yang cukup besar.

Krak! Krak! Tiba-tiba kristal-kristal yang ada perlahan mengurai menjadi kegelapan dan terbang menuju ke bola hitam itu. "i-inikan! Teknik penghancuran masal! Bola itu bisa menghancurkan apa saja dalam radius yang luas! ". ucap Odin.

"tidak! Kau salah! Aku tidak menghancurkan mereka... Aku hanya mengirimnya ke celah dimensi". ucap Naruto datar. "apa katamu?! Siapapun akan mati jika sampai terkirim kesana! Itu tempat yang bahkan kami tidak berani memasukinya! ". ucap Thannatos.

Celah Dimensi, tempat yang paling berbahaya di dunia ini, tempat dimana seluruh hukum fisika tidak akan berguna, makhuk hidup manapun akan hancur tubuh maupun jiwanya jika sampai memasuki tempat itu.

Presh! Bukan hanya pilar kristal itu, tapi sebagian besar pijakan mulai berubah menjadi kegelapan dan melayang menuju bola hitam itu. "ini berbahaya, jika sampai dimensi ini habis, maka selanjutnya kita! ". ucap Susano'o.

"hehe, bagaimana kalian melawan kekuatan ini? Manusia?". ucap Naruto menyeringai. Tap! Duakh!

Tapi tiba-tiba Susano'o muncul di belakangnya dan memukul kepalanya dengan gagang pedangnya. "cih, aku kurang waspada". ucap Naruto. Ia balas meraih leher Susano'o dan melemparnya kearah sebuah pilar kristal.

Tentu saja, Susano'o yang notabene adalah jiwa tentu saja hanya menembus pilar itu.

"boleh aku membantu kalian? ". tanya Miku. Sejenak Kaguya dan Yuzuru memandang Miku dengan tajam, tentu saja mereka tadi dikendalikan oleh Miku. "hanya saja, pemuda bernama Naruto itu telah membuatku menyadari hal yang penting, aku hanya membalas budinya sedikit". ucap Miku.

"terimakasih Miku-san, kami juga membutuhkan bantuanmu". ucap Yoshino. "apa yang kau katakan Yoshino?! Dia tadi mengendalikan kita! ". ucap Kaguya.

"aku tahu dan aku percaya pada Miku-san, karena Naruto-san sampai mempercayai Miku-san , berarti dia sebenarnya orang baik, selama dia dipercayai Naruto-san, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayainya". ucap Yoshino.

"gadis roh ini, sebesar itukah kepercayaannya pada pemuda itu? Aku bisa merasakan kejujuran dalam setiap ucapan gadis ini". gumam Miku lirih.

"uaghh! ". mereka dialihkan oleh sebuah suara. Thannatos tiba-tiba melesat di tengah mereka dan menembus tubuh Kaguya dengan cepat, sepertinya ia terlempar.

"uhh, tadi itu.. Dingin sekali! Inikah rasanya ditembus 'Roh' yang sesungguhnya? ". gumam Kaguya. "uu, menakutkan". ucap Yoshinon.

Bukan hanya Thannatos saja, mereka juga melihat jiwa para Dewa lainnya kewalahan menghadapai Naruto, ditambah jiwa mereka yang semakin menghilang.

Presh! Aura semakin tidak mengenakkan seiring energi berwarna ungu membara membanjiri sekeliling Naruto. "apa itu?! Aku baru sadar itu bukan kekuatan kegelapan! ". kaget Odin.

"hehe, jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu hal ini? Apa kalian lupa apa sebenarnya dimensi ini? ". ucap Naruto menyeringai. "apa sebenarnya dimensi ini? Apa maksudmu?! ". tanya Zeus keras.

"keberitahu satu hal, kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan kegelapan yang telah ber-evolusi dengan sedikit kekuatan cahaya, kekuatan Chaos! ". ucap Naruto. "kekuatan Chaos?! ". kaget seluruh Dewa yang mendengarnya.

"yah, kekuatan sihir paling kuat dan kekuatan paling dasar yang menciptakan dunia ini... Kekuatan yang bisa menggunakan [Code of Creation], dan tempat ini terbentuk oleh 'remah-remah' kehancuran kampung halaman para Dewa". jeda Naruto.

"Valhala... Olympus... Takamagahara... Dan tempat bersemayam para Dewa lainnya, bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat dimana seluruh keputusasaan kalian menyatu". lanjutnya datar.

"dan sekarang akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, serpihan kekuatan Chaos! ". ucap Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya. Bola dimensi tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dan sekarang sekumpulan energi [Chaos] berkumpul pada kristal raksasa di Arc Cradle.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan! ". kaget Susano'o menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. "emh, Tembak! ". teriak Naruto menjatuhkan tangannya.

Sring! Zuuuuuz! Energi yang telah terkumpul tiba-tiba bersinar hampir seterang matahari, lalu dengan sangat cepat sebuah laser ungu membara menembak kebawah menembus apapun yang bisa ditembusnya.

Slash! Laser itu bergerak menyamping dengan jarak beberapa puluh kilometer, dan setelah itu ledakan besar disertai asap yang membumbung setinggi beberapa kilometer terbentuk dengan mengerikan.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, bekas mirip sayatan sepanjang puluhan kilometer dengan kedalaman beberapa ribu kilometer menjadi dampak yang sangat mengerikan di mata seluruh yang menyaksikannya.

"M-mengerikan...! ". ucap seluruh orang yang menyaksikan itu. "khhh! Sialan, dia bisa menggunakan Arc Cradle sesuka hatinya, terlebih itu belum kekuatan penuhnya". gumam Thannatos.

"Thanntos, Ra, Zeus, Susano'o! Kita lawan dengan seluruh kekuatan terakhir yang kita miliki, kita gunakan cara terakhir! ". ucap Odin. "Aku mengerti, cara itu yah? ". ucap Ra berdiri. "hm, ayo! Tidak peduli apapun, kita harus fokus untuk membawa kembali Naruto". ucap Zeus.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Mereka melompat ke samping Odin dan berdiri menatap Naruto yang ada di atas mereka. "Naruto! Untuk membawamu kembali... Kami akan pergi ke dunia itu untuk menyambutmu! ". teriak Odin. "Ayo semuanya! Ex-Chaos change! ". teriak Ra.

Sring! Sring! Tubuh mereka berlima bersinar seperti terbakar api ungu setelah itu tubuh mereka berubah menjadi aura ungu yang melesat ke langit dan menimbulkan ledakan besar berwarna hitam.

"kalian berniat menggunakan kekuatan yang sama denganku?! ". ucap Naruto menatap tajam keatas. Slash! Trank! Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak kuning dengan garis -garis ungu membara melesat dan menghantam Naruto telak.

"khh! ". erang Naruto sedikit terlempar. Didepannya adalah Odin, dengan armor berwarna kuning emas dan tentu saja dengan garis-garis ungu membara yang memenuhi armor itu.

Sepasang iris ungunya menatap Naruto tajam. Wush! Duakh! Blarr! Belum sampai disitu, sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba menghantam Naruto dari belakang dan membuatnya melesat menghantam hamparan kristal itu.

Disana ada Zeus, dengan pakaian ala Yunaninya, hanya saja kulitnya sekarang berwarna seputih kapur dengan beberapa garis-garis berwarna ungu membara.

Groaa! Wush! Tidak sampai disitu, tembakan api ungu kembali meluncur ke tempat Naruto tadi mendarat dan menimbulkan ledakan besar.

Kali ini adalah Ra yang menaiki perwuduannya, warna kuning yang sama, tentu saja hanya mata dan bulatan biru di kepalanya kini telah berubah menjadi ungu, selain itu ditubuhnya juga penuh dengan garis-garis ungu membara.

"ugh, serangan yang kuat... Tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku". ucap Naruto bangkit dan kembali terbang, serangan itu telah mengoyak jubah merahnya. Beberapa memar juga terlihat di wajahnya, sepertinya serangan mereka tadi cukup berefek.

"Tapi, jangan kira ini bisa melawanku, Thannatos! ". ucap Naruto menangkis sabit ungu Thannatos dengan sabit hitamnya. Trank! Hempasan udara tercipta saat kedua sabit raksasa itu bertemu.

"cih! ". decih Thannatos. Trank! Pada akhirnya mereka bedua terhempas oleh tekanan energi yang sama-sama besar.

"Naruto, kau sudah terjerumus telalu jauh, kami akan terus memberimu serangan sampai kau sadar! ". ucap Zeus kembali melesat. "ck, dasar para Dewa bodoh". ucap Naruto kesal.

Wung! Duakh! Mau tak mau Naruto terpaksa membalas pukulan Zeus dengan sekuat tenaganya. Bang! Hempasan udara kembali terjadi saat kedua pukulan super kuat bertemu.

"ck bocah! Sadarlah! Lawan kegelapan itu! ". teriak Zeus. "tahan disana Zeus! ". teriak Odin bersiap melempar tombaknya yang telah dipenuhi aura keunguan.

"hm". Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai, ia menghempaskan pukulannya dan menyebabkan Zeus agak terdorong. "Chaos Death Doom! ". ucap Naruto menghantamkan bola ungu pada Zeus.

"khhh! ". erang Zeus terlempar ke belakang. Tapi tujuan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah melempar Zeus kearah dimana Tombak Odin meluncur.

"Awas Zeus! Dibelakangmu! ". teriak Odin. "!". Dengan cepat Zeus menghilang dengan kilatan ungu. Zrash! Tapi sepertinya tombak itu sempat menggores bahunya.

"akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga, diahadapan kekuatan Chaos yang sebenarnya, kekuatan kalian tidak ada apa-apanya! ". teriak Naruto pelan setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan Odin, ia terbang cukup tinggi keatas.

Planet kristal itu mulai retak dan bersinar, luapan energi ungu pekat keluar dan masuk ke dalam Arc Cradle.

"jangan-jangan, meriam itu lagi?! ". gumam Shido melompati kristal sambil membawa Tohka yang pingsan. "Naruto-san... Kumohon cukup... ". gumam Yoshino menatap Arc Cradle yang dipenuhi energi ungu membara.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan dunia ini?! Kenapa ada eksistensi seperti mereka?! ". ucap Kaguya. "tenanglah, untuk saat ini kita harus menyadarkan Naruto". ucap Yuzuru. "tapi, kalian lihat bukan? Dari tadi dia tidak merespon! ". ucap Miku. "tak apa, kita hanya harus berusaha lebih keras". ucap Yoshinon.

"akan kutunjukkan wujud Arc Cradle yang sesungguhnya pada kalian". ucap Naruto. "wujud sesungguhnya?! ". kaget semua Dewa yang ada disana.

"Arc Cradle yo, Chaos Ex-change! ". teriak Naruto. Sring! Seperti para Dewa, benda sebesar kota Tenguu itu mulai berubah menjadi energi ungu membara lalu melesat kelangit. Disaat bersamaan, seluruh permukaan kristal di dunia itu memancarkan sinar ungu terang.

"inilah benda penghancur alam semesta yang sesungguhnya, ciptaan yang berada diatas seluruh ciptaan". ucap Naruto.

"Apa ini? Semua kristalnya... Bersinar? ". gumam Shido pelan berhenti sejenak di sebuah pucuk kristal. Seluruh permukaan kristal di planet itu makin memancarkan cahayanya.

"Wahai Bintang yang menyelimuti langit di seluruh alam semesta, yang berada di atas seluruh ciptaan, sekarang turunlah ke dunia yang hina ini sekalipun telah menjadi Chaos... dan terangilah musuhku dengan cahaya kehancuran! ". teriak Naruto.

Diluar planet kristal, di luar angkasa yang hanya ada planet tersebut, sesosok benda berwarna ungu transparan tiba-tiba muncul perlahan disisi planet seperti secene seperti ketika matahari terbit.

"Chaos Dyson Sphere, The Canopy Star of III Omen! "

Dan sosok transparan itu mulai terisi dengan beberapa warna yang menghasilkan kombinasi yang mengerikan.

Hal yang pertama dilihat seluruh pasang mata disana adalah sebuah [Sphere] yang jika dilihat dari permukaan tampak seperti bulan purnama berwarna kuning yang disekelilingnya terdapat sembilan buah bola hijau dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. (Chaos Dyson Sphere pict, cari di google agar lebih nyambung imajinasinya)

"astaga! Benda apa itu? Besar sekali! ". ucap Thannatos. "Chaos Dyson Sphere! ". geram Odin.

"inilah benda penghancur yang sebenarnya, seperti Arc Cradle, ia tidak bisa terpengaruh oleh sihir, dan sebenarnya benda itu ada diluar atmosfer planet ini, ukurannya kira-kira seperempat bumi". ucap Naruto.

"seperempat bumi?! Jangan bercanda! ". teriak Zeus. "sudah kubilang bukan? Dia adalah bintang yang melingkupi seluruh alam semesta dan berada jauh di ujung atas alam semesta ini, Arc Cradle dan kekuatan Chaos, itulah yang diperlukan untuk memanggil benda itu turun kesini, tentu saja melalui dimensi ruang". ucap Naruto.

"astaga, benda sebesar itu melewati dimensi ruang?! Sebenarnya seberapa besar portal yang dapat kau ciptakan Naruto?! ". ucap Ra menatap benda itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"lihatlah sebagian kecil kekuatan Chaos Dyson! ". ucap Naruto. Sring! Lima buah Canopy raksasa benda itu mulai bersinar kuning terang, setelah itu sekitar jutaan laser kecil turun berpusat kearah para Dewa.

"astaga, dia mau menghancurkan dimensi dan planet ini! ". ucap Zeus. "tapi, ayo kita tahan! ". teriak Odin mengangkat tinggi tombaknya. "jangan remehkan kekuatan para Dewa, bagaimanapun ini terbentuk karena kebodohan kami! ". teriak Thannatos.

"Ayo! Kapal perang terkuat para Dewa, berubahlah menjadi Chaos dan jadilah bahtera kemenangan! ". teriak kelima Dewa. "bangkitlah dari jurang kegelapan abadi dimana cahaya tak bisa menggapainya, Silent Honors, Ark Knight!". teriak mereka. (pic google :Silent Honors Ark Knights)

Sebuah benda raksasa mirip kapal ala Sci-Fi dengan ukuran setara Arc Cradle tadi. "Million Phantom Floods! ". teriak kelima Dewa. Seketika, ribuan meriam kecil keluar dari setiap inchi benda itu dan menembakkan jutaan laser ungu walau tak sebanyak yang ditembakkan oleh Chaos Dyson.

Duarr! Duar! Duar! Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan, prioritas para Dewa adalah menghadang laser yang berada jauh dari mereka, dan kini hanya laser yang berada di atas mereka saja yang tersisa.

"terakhir, Dark Magic Asylum! ". lanjut para Dewa. Ark Knight menggerakkan posisinya menghadap keatas. Lingkaran sihir besar tercipta di ujung Ark Knight.

Zuor! Setelah itu, laser ungu melesat dalam ukuran yang sangat besar sehingga melingkupi sebagian besar laser yang ada diatas mereka.

Laser kuning yang berada dalam sinar Ark Knight tiba-tiba berubah arah ke Ark Knight dan melesat sebelum akhirnya masuk ke tubuh Ark Knight.

Duarr! Duar! Tapi, masih ada ribuan laser yang akhirnya jatuh tetapi dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

Kretak! Retakan kecil terbentuk di beberapa tubuh Ark Knights. "haah, seperti Dark Magic Asylum mengubah terlalu banyak serangan Chaos Dyson menjadi sihirnya, Ark Knights hampir kelebihan muatan, jika Naruto menggunakan serangan itu lagi maka...". gumam Ra.

"heh, seperti yang diharapkan, bahkan sebuah negara bisa hancur dengan mudah oleh Ark Knight, tapi ini adalah Chaos Dyson! Menghancurkan Matahari sekalipun, bukan masalah besar, karena ukuran Chaos Dyson sendiri melebihi ini! ". teriak Naruto.

"terlebih Chaos Dyson tidak mempan oleh sihir, suatu wujud ciptaan absolut yang sebenarnya memiliki ukuran yang sangat jauh lebih besar daripada ini". ucap Naruto datar.

"A-apa?! Benda sebesar itu masih belum berada dalam ukuran sebenarnya?! ". kaget Zeus. "yah, bukankah sudah kukatakan? Chaos Dyson adalah Canopy Bintang yang melingkupi alam semesta ini dan berada diatas alam semesta, tentu saja dalam artian sebenarnya! Wujud sesungguhnya Chaos Dyson adalah atap alam semesta ini! ". jelas Naruto keras.

"atap alam semesta katamu?! ". kaget seluruh Dewa. "ya, tapi bahkan dengan kekuatan Chaos, hanya intinya yang memiliki ukuran itu saja yang bisa kukendalikan, Chaos Dyson yang sebenarnya mustahil dikendalikan, bahkan dengan seluruh energi di dunia ini! ". ucap Naruto.

"aku tidak akan mengambil resiko lagi, kalian bisa menjadi sebuah batu sandungan yang sangat berbahaya, jadi kali ini akan kugunakan sebagian kekuatan Chaos Dyson". gumam Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah.

"Saa! Setelah kalian, aku akan mengakhiri eksistensi para manusia itu! ". teriak Naruto. Sring! Sembilan buah bulatan di Chaos Dyson mulai bersinar ungu diikuti oleh bulatan terbesar berwarna kuning yang berada ditengah sembilan bulatan tadi.

"selamat tinggal... Kalian mungkin akan mati terhormat... Sebagai dewa bodoh yang tetap mempercayai manusia! ". lanjut Naruto.

Bisa dibayangkan, jika benda seukuran seperempat bumi menembakkan lasernya, bisa dipastikan sebuah planet sekalipun akan meledak.

"sudah cukuup! ". teriak Yoshino, matanya berair. "Kaguya-san, tolong pegang benda ini". ucap Yoshino menyerahkan benda itu. Ia tidak tahan melihat semua pemandangan mengerikan ini, terlebih yang melakukannya adalah sosok yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Tap! Tap! "tunggu dulu! Yoshino! Mau kemana kau?! Tunggu dulu! ". teriak Kaguya. "ini berbahaya, sepertinya dia berniat menghentikan Naruto sendirian". ucap Yuzuru.

Tap! Tap! Shido datang membawa Tohka yang di punggungnya. "semua baik-baik saja? ". tanya Shido. "Shido! Ini gawat! Yoshino pergi sendirian untuk menghentikan Naruto! ". ucap Kaguya.

"apa katamu? ". Shido terkejut. "biarkan saja Shido". ucap Thannatos tak jauh dari Shido. "Thannatos-san? ". gumam Shido melihat rambut pria itu berwarna ungu yang terbang kearahnya

"walau dia sekarang adalah Supreme King, tapi dia tetaplah Naruto, dia tidak akan bisa melukai bahkan membunuh Yoshino sekalipun". ucap Thannatos.

"lihatlah waktu hitung mundur kehancuran kalian dan dimensi ini! ". gumam Naruto. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa membedakan mana manusia dan mana yang bukan manusia di hadapannya kecuali para Dewa.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Naruto-san! Aku mohon hentikan semua ini! Kembalilah menjadi Naruto-san yang dulu! ". teriak Yoshino, air mata telah membasahi pipinya.

"hooh, manusia lainnya? Dan kali ini seorang gadis?". gumam Naruto. "apa maumu gadis kecil? Ucapkan saja keinginanmu sebelum Chaos Dyson menghancurkan kalian, dan akan kuhancurkan juga keinginanmu itu". ucap Naruto datar.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil gadis kecil dan kata-kata tentang penghancuran cukup membuat nyali Yoshino ciut. Tapi ia tetap berusaha menguatkan tekadnya, ini demi seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Naruto-san salah! Aku bukan manusia! Aku adalah Spirit! ". ucap Yoshino. "Spirit? Maksudmu jenis seperti gadis ungu tadi? Aku tidak peduli! Selama kau memiliki bentuk fisik seperti manusia, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!". ucap Naruto.

"tapi, Naruto-san lah yang telah mengubahku, kau menjadikanku seorang manusia dan memberiku semua kehidupan ini! Aku sangat bersyukur! Aku mohon sadarlah! ". ucap Yoshino.

"cih memuakkan, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat berat dan gelisah setelah mendengar kata-katamu itu, jenis kalian memang sangat berbahaya, dimulai dari dirimu! Aku akan melenyapkanmu". ucap Naruto membuat sebuah bola ungu sebesar bola bowling dengan konsentrasi sihir yang sangat tinggi.

Tap! Dengan sekali hentak ia melesat ke tempat Yoshino berada. "Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Yoshino! ". ucap Yoshinon.

"Yoshinon, kali ini jangan lakukan apa-apa, mungkin dengan kematianku Naruto-san bisa sadar". ucap Yoshino berlinang air mata.

"Naruto! Jangan lakukan itu! ". teriak Shido berlari. "jangan berubah menjadi iblis! Sadarlah Naruto! ". teriak Zeus. "ini gawat! Supreme King dan kekuatan Chaos telah merasuk ke dalam kepribadian Naruto, sekarang Naruto tak ada ubahnya dengan Supreme King! ". ucap Thannatos.

Tapi, bola ungu tinggal beberapa meter dari Yoshino. Sementara Yoshino hanya terdiam sambil menutup matanya, bersiap merasakan rasa sakit yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia tahan dan tetap hidup.

"aku mohon sadarlah... Naruto.. -kun". ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mindscape

Tes! Setetes air hitam turun dan menimbulkan riak air.

Ditengah kekosongan, Naruto hanya berdiri menatap kegelapan itu dengan mata yang kosong.

"Sadarlah nak... ". sebuah suara entah darimana memasuki gendang telinga, memberi sedikit warna di matanya yang kosong.

"kau telah terjerumus kegelapan terlalu dalam, meski begitu masih ada kemungkinan membuatmu sadar". ucap suara itu lagi.

"A... apa.. apa... Maksudmu?... Kekuatan ini... kekuatan Supreme King telah... Menguasaiku... ". gumam Naruto lambat. "kau salah nak... Supreme King adalah dirimu sendiri... Wujud kegelapan para Dewa yang telah menyatu dengan jiwamu bahkan sejak kau masih kecil.. ". ucap suara itu lagi.

"ia bergerak atas kehendakmu... Artinya kau berkehendak tanpa kau sadari.. Jadi lepaskanlah kehendak itu... Dan berhentilah melawan kegelapanmu... ". lanjut sosok itu.

"Jadi... Aku.. Harus menyerah pada kegelapan ini?... Jadi benar aku tidak bisa menang? ". gumam Naruto kosong. "tidak... Berhentilah melawan dan terimalah kegelapan itu sebagai bagian dari dirimu.. Tidak ada makhluk yang dapat hidup tanpa kegelapannya, itulah yang disebut keseimbangan ". ucap suara itu lagi

"pahami mereka... Pahami rasa sakit mereka... Karena kau juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama.. Kau akan bisa memahami mereka dengan mudah... ". ucap sosok itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan, setelah itu dari setiap cermin hitam itu menyalurkan kegelapannya ke dalam Naruto. Deg! "aku mengerti... Ini adalah emosi para Dewa, aku mengerti rasa sakit kalian.. Dihianati dan akhirnya menghilang... ". ucap Naruto.

"tapi... Kami manusia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama! Kami juga pernah dihianati dan dihancurkan, kami pernah saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.. ". ucap Naruto menunduk.

"tapi kami sadar dan berubah, kumohon pada kalian.. Berikan satu kesempatan pada kami... Aku janji akan mengubah dunia yang hina itu menjadi dunia yang lebih baik, bantu aku untuk membuat banyak orang tidak meraskan apa yang kalian rasakan". ucap Naruto.

"meskipun kami jatuh, kami bisa memperbaiki kesalahan kami, makhluk yang selalu ber-evolusi, itulah manusia, kami ber-evolusi semakin baik... Jadi percayakan dunia ini padaku". ucap Naruto.

"karena aku tahu... Kalian sebenarnya tidak ingin menghancurkan dunia dan manusia, kalian hanya tidak samggup melihat penderitaan manusia dan dunia ini sepeninggal kalian, tapi jangan khawatir, walaupun selama manusia memiliki akal akan terus terjadi perselisihan, tapi selama manusia itu juga memiliki hati, maka juga akan terus terbentuk ikatan dan rasa saling menyayangi! ". ucap Naruto.

Swosh! Kegelapan itu mulai memudar. "terimakasih telah memberi kami kesempatan kedua, terimakasih telah mendengarkanku". ucap Naruto, matanya tidak lagi kosong.

"sudah kubilang bukan, kau bisa sadar hanya dengan menerima kegelapanmu". ucap suara itu lagi. "kau benar, tapi bisakah kau tunjukkan sosokmu? ". tanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba bayangan putih besar muncul didepan Naruto. "suatu saat, kau akan membutuhkanku... Jadi aku akan terus mengawasimu". ucap bayangan putih dengan sepasang mata ungu dengan pola riak air itu, kemudian bayangan itu menerjang Naruto dan melemparnya keluar alam bawah sadarnya.

Deg! Duar! Blar! Ledakan hebat terjadi beberapa saat kemudian dan menghempaskan semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"tidak mungkin!? Yoshino... ". ucap Shido menunduk. "Yoshino!". teriak Semua orang disana.

Dari balik asap, sesosok bayangan sedang mengatupkan jubahnya. "ini tidak mungkin... Naruto membunuh Yoshino...? ". gumam Odin lemas.

"Narutooo! ". teriak Shido. Wush! Tap! Sebuah benda yang cukup familiar jatuh dari atas tepat dihadapan Shido.

"Inikan! ". ucapnya terkejut. Ia melihat sebuah benda terbungkus oleh pelindung lengan berewarna hitam. Sebuah benda dengan lima jari, benda itu sama panjang dengan lengan Shido dan semuanya tertutupi pelindung hitam yang cukup keras.

Sementara itu, dari asap mulai menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang tengah mengatupkan jubahnya yang telah beregenerasi, pandangannya menggelap. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam pedang hitam dengan lumuran darah segar.

"kau tahu? Itu tadi sangat berbahaya". ucap Naruto datar. Ia membuka jubahnya dan semuanya langsung terkejut. Disana, rupanya ada pula Yoshino yang masih memejamkan matanya, sepasang tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"N-Naruto-san?". gumamnya mulai membuka matanya. "Naruto... Tanganmu... ". gumam Shido melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang terputus sampai lengan dan mengucurkan darah.

"aku sadar tiba-tiba dan aku tidak mungkin menghentikan teknikku sendiri, disaat bersamaan aku tidak mungkin juga melukai orang yang kusayangi". ucap Naruto pelan.

"jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus memotong tangan kiriku sendiri, mengubah arahnya dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin, walau akhirnya tidak terlalu jauh". ucap Naruto pelan.

"Maaf Yoshino, aku tadi hampir membunuhmu". ucap Naruto pelan. "N-Naruto-sann? Kau... Kau sudah sadar? ". gumam Yoshino. "yah, berkatmu dan semua orang". ucap Naruto.

"aku sadar aku tidak bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian, aku sadar tidak ada gunanya aku melawan kekuatan kegelapan yang ada di dalam tubuhku". ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu? Kau mau menyerah pada kegelapan itu?! ". ucap Zeus tiba di samping Naruto. "tidak Zeus, aku tidak menyerah, ketimbang melawan kegelapan, akan lebih baik jika aku menerimanya... Dan aku akan memahami kegelapan itu.. Dan membuatnya menjadi temanku". ucap Naruto.

"memahami... Kegelapan? ". gumam Zeus. "yah". balas Naruto singkat. Ia menurunkan Yoshino dan menunduk dihadapannya bak seorang pangeran.

"berapa banyak air mata yang kau jatuhkan gara-gara aku? Kurasa kehilangan satu tanganku belum cukup untuk membayar semuanya". ucap Naruto menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada pada wajah Yoshino.

"cukup, ini sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Naruto-san lagi, tetaplah seperti ini". ucap Yoshino. "terimakasih". ucap Naruto beranjak berdiri.

"sekarang yang tersisa adalah Chaos Dyson Sphere ". gumam Naruto menatap tajam kearah Canopy raksasa yang melayang di atas atmosfer itu. "jika kau tidak mengizinkan Chaos Dyson melanjutkan tugasnya, aku yakin akan kembali ke tempatnya lagi". ucap Odin.

"begitu ya? Tapi masalahnya apakah aku bisa mengucapkan kata tidak itu? ". gumam Naruto. "apa maksudmu? ". tanya Zeus.

"aku menyadarinya, untuk mengembalikan benda itu, aku harus menyadari sebagian besar kegelapan yang ada pada diriku". ucap Naruto.

"Naruto... Jangan-jangan kau...! ". kaget Odin. "yah... Aku menyadarinya... Aku masih punya kegelapan lainnya di dalam diriku, ini kegelapan milikku sendiri". ucap Naruto.

"kecuali memahaminya, aku tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan benda itu ke atas alam semesta dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia nyata". ucap Naruto.

Tap! Tap! "lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Apa kau mau bilang kalau kita harus hidup disini selamanya?! ". tanya Kaguya. Sementara Yuzuru dan Miku hanya diam.

"tidak bisakah kau mengembalikan kami? Dengan kekuatan Supreme King yang masih ada pada dirimu". ucap Shido datang menggendong Tohka.

"tentu, aku akan mengembalikan Kalian ke dunia nyata". ucap Naruto. "jika itu yang kalian inginkan, aku akan mengembalikan kalian sekarang juga, jadi selamat tinggal". ucap Naruto.

Sring! Dibawah kaki Shido dkk sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk. "tunggu apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak bisa ikut dengan kami?! Batalkan teknikmu ini!". teriak Shido.

"baiklah". balas Naruto singkat. Syuzz! Lingkaran sihir itu langsung menghilang. "aku tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto-san! ". ucap Yoshino memeluk erat Naruto.

"seperti yang kukatakan tadi, selama Chaos Dyson masih berada disini aku hanya punya dua pilihan, iya dan tidak, atau aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Dimensi ini selamanya". ucap Naruto

"sekarang tinggal Dia, apa Dia mau kesini? ". ucap Naruto. "Dia? ". gumam Shido dan yang lainnya heran. Naruto tiba-tiba melihat langit yang jauh diatasnya ada Chaos Dyson. "dengan menerima kegelapan para Dewa, aku juga melihat semua masa lalu mereka.. Termasuk yang mereka ketahui tetang Ayahku! ". ucap Naruto tajam.

Odin dkk tersentak, mereka kemudian menunduk dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Bolehkah aku meminta penjelasanmu sekarang? Berubah menjadi Supreme King membuatku menyadari banyak hal, dan aku telah lebih dewasa dari yang dulu! ". teriak Naruto lantang.

"jika kau memang masih menganggapku, bisakah kau menolongku kali ini? Apa kau masih seorang pria yang bertanggug jawab? ". teriak Naruto lantang .

"uhuk! uhuk!". batuk Naruto. "Naruto.. Apa yang coba kau lakukan? ". gumam Shido heran. "heh, kata-kata yang bagus Naruto, kau punya hak untuk menuntutnya". ucap Odin.

Sring! Tepat setelah perkataan Odin, langit dibawah Arc Cradle tiba-tiba bersinar terang, sangat-sangat terang.

Lingkaran sihir dengan lambang tiga buah lingkaran yang terusun membentuk segitiga muncul di langit dan memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang.

Jutaan serpihan cahaya terbentuk di seluruh Dimensi itu. Membawa ketenangan dan kehangatan. "hangat... ". gumam Miku. "entah mengapa rasanya tenang sekali". ucap Kaguya memejamkan matanya

"lama tidak bertemu.. Pria sialan". ucap Thannatos. "yah, akhirnya kau menampakkan dirimu". ucap Susano'o. "aku benar-benar akan memukulimu kali ini". ucap Zeus menyeringai. "haah, dasar, kau selalu saja lamban dalam segala hal". ucap Odin bersidekap.

Sring! Seosok bersayap emas lancip tiga pasang dengan tujuh buah bola-bola putih bercahaya perlahan keluar dan turun dari langit.

"ini... Kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat". gumam Yuzuru. "siapa sebenarnya sosok itu? ". gumam Miku.

Sring! Cahaya terang langsung memancar saat sosok itu mendarat tak jauh di belakang Naruto. Tap! Naruto langsung saja berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu.

Cahaya perlahan reda dan hal yang nampak di pandangan semua orang pertama kali adalah rambut kuning yang mirip dengan Naruto.

Saat cahaya itu hilang, hampir semua orang disana terperangah saat melihat sesosok pria super tampan berada dalam balutan armor putih dengan aksen emas. Tiga pasang sayap emas lancipnya menambah wibawanya dan tujuh bola yang melayang di punggungnya memberikan kesan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"lama tidak bertemu". ucap pria itu dengan suara yang sangat menenangkan. "Yah, ini baru pertama kali kita bertemu setelah sekian lama... Sephirot! Tidak, maksudku Tou-san! ". ucap Naruto lantang.

"Tou-san/Sephirot?!". kaget semua orang disana. "jangan bilang kalau! ". ucap Shido menunjuk wajah pria itu dengan kagetnya.

"Itsuka Shido kah? Terimakasih telah menjadi teman anakku selama ini". ucap pria itu. "Ayah Naruto-san? ". gumam Yoshino. "waah! Dia mirip sekali dengan Naruto-kun". ucap Yoshinon.

"bagaimana kabarmu? ". ucap Naruto datar, ia kembali mengenakan penutup wajah hitam yang ia naikkan tadi. "seperti kau masih membenciku yah? ". tanya orang itu.

"yah, Minato, ini salahmu juga, jangan sedih kalau darah dagingmu sendiri membencimu". ucap Zeus. "Zeus-sama, saat saya menerima kekuatan ini.. Saya siap akan segala konsekuensinya". ucap Minato hormat.

"haah, kau masih menghormati kami? Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan bocah itu, tak aneh, dia salah pendidikan mungkin". ucap Odin. "Odin, ini tidak ada hubungannya". ucap Naruto datar.

"tuhkan". gumam Odin. "Tou-san.. Ada satu hal yang selalu ingin aku lakukan saat bertemu denganmu setelah sekian lama". ucap Naruto datar.

"apa itu? ". tanya Minato heran. Swush! Tap! Buaghh! Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul didepan Minato dan memukul perutnya dengan sangat keras dan menyebabkan pria itu terlempar menabrak pilar kristal hingga hancur.

"kecepatan itu bahkan melebihi cahaya! Itu kecepatan Dimensi ruang dan waktu! ". ucap Odin terkejut. Naruto hanya berdiri datar. Tangan kanannya masih terselimuti aura kegelapan.

"itukah kegelapan di hatimu? ". ucap Minato bangkit. Tidak ada satupun luka padanya. "aku bisa merasakannya, seluruh kegepalanmu padaku, terimakasih telah menyampaikannya lewat pukulan itu". ucap Minato.

"yah, bisakah kau menjawab semua itu? ". ucap Naruto membuka penutup wajahnya dan menghilangkan helmnya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, kharisma yang dipancarkan oleh Minato sama saja dengan kharisma yang dipancarkan oleh Supreme King Naruto.

"aku akan mendengarkan". ucap Naruto. "yah, pertama maaf, aku tidak bisa mendampingimu tumbuh di usia paling penting bagimu, baik aku maupun ibumu". ucap Minato.

"dan soal ibumu, dia mungkin menyegel keberadaanya dariku, jadi soal ibumu aku harap kau bisa menemukannya karena ia masih hidup". ucap Minato.

"dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu, karena aku harus melakukan suatu tugas yang sangat penting bagi dunia, yaitu menjaga sistem dunia ini sendiri agar tetap berjalam semestinya". ucap Minato serius.

Deg! "Menjaga sistem dunia ini?! Apa maksudnya?!". kaget semua makhluk disana. Sementara Minato hanya tersenyum.

"hanya memastikan banyak hal tentang dunia ini.. dan memastikan anakku tetap berkembang dan berhasil menciptakan kebahagianan bagi para... Spirit".

"Seprhirot... Sosok tertinggi diantara para Tenshi lain yang melambangkan kekuatan para Spirit dalam Sephirot Tree".

 **Minna-san, Gomeeeen! Sebenarnya author juga mau Up malam minggu kemarin sebelum Author melaksanakan ujian di hari seninnya. Tapi sepertinya ortu Author berkehendak lain, HP author disita sama ortu tepat minggu sore, jadi maaf jika author tidak up seperti janji Author.**

 **Tapi, setelah ini akan saya usahakan up minimal satu kali seminggu kalau tidak ada halangan berarti. Sekali lagi maafin Author.**

 **Masuk ke pembalasn review**

 **Pertama, Miku itu perempuan! Dari mana anda dapat pikiran kalu Miku itu laki-laki? Apa ada typo yang membuat anda berpikir seperti itu? Kalau begitu maafkan author.**

 **Jadi kalian masih menganggap perannya Shido lebih banyak daripada Naruto dan Shido hanya nonton terus dapat roh?**

 **Oke, itu juga sebenarnya juga jadi alasan saya membuat Naruto membuka chakra Shido, mulai saat ini mereka berdua akan banyak berperan di Roh yang menjadi pairing mereka, dan karena di fict ini ancamannya akan saya buat lebih dari pada di Anime maupun LN-nya, maka Shido juga harus lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan tidak terlalu banyak melibatkan Naruto.**

 **Bagaimana? Naruto akan berperan banyak di Spirit yang menjadi pairnya begitu pula sebaliknya Shido, tentu saja Naruto akan tetap berperan paling tidak 40% di Spirit yang menjadi pair Shido.**

 **Dan apakah kekuatan Naruto terlalu overpower? Tapi saya akan buat resikonya juga overwarning. Sampai saat ini The Strongest Spirit memang ada pada Minato, tapi lihat saja chap berikut-berikutnya.**

 **Dan Author telah masuk pada penulisan fanfic LN bagian Natsumi yang rencananya akan saya buat menjadi tiga chap.**

 **Nah sekali lagi maafkan author atas keterlambatannya.**

 **Next : Price for Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

"Namikaze Minato, ayah kandung Namikaze Naruto, dia menadapat kekuatan roh saat umur 19 tahun". ucap Zeus.

"menadapat kekuatan roh? Apa dia juga korbannya phantom? ". tanya Shido. "tidak, melebihi semua itu... Minato adalah Sephirot, ia menjaga sistem dunia ini tetap pada asalnya". ucap Ra.

"sistem dunia? ". tanya Yoshinon. "yah, aku melakukannya sejak aku mendapat kendali penuh atas sebagian kekuatan Sephirot, singkatnya aku mengatur sistem alam semesta dari tempatku". balas Minato.

"itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di dunia ini dan harus kembali ke tempatku lagi". ucap Minato. "kenapa? Kenapa Tou-san dulu menerima kekuatan itu? ". tanya Naruto.

"Sephirot-sama yang memberikan kekuatan ini padaku saat beliau hendak menghilang, butuh beberapa tahun untuk aku bisa mengambil penuh atas kendali kekuatan itu". ucap Minato.

Grhhhh! Udara kembali bergemuruh. "Chaos Dyson bergerak lagi, bisakah kau hentikan itu Naruto? ". tanya Minato. "aku tidak yakin... Sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kata Tidak pada Chaos Dyson ". jawab Naruto.

Tap! Minato memegang surai Naruto. "aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, kau anakku, dan aku percaya padamu". ucap Minato.

Deg! "percaya? Aku.. Entah mengapa aku... ". ucap Naruto tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. "nah, kau yang sekarang pasti bisa menghentikannya". ucap Minato melepas pegangannya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berbalik menatap Chaos Dyson di atasnya. "Chaos Dyson yo! Tugasmu sudah di batalkan! Sekarang aku memerintahkanmu! Jang-". Naruto menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saat merasakan sesuatu.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau menghentikan ucapanmu? Bukankah tinggal sedikit lagi? ". tanya Shido. "Naruto? Kegelapan hatimu masih ada yah? Sepertinya kau juga menyimpan kegelapan hati yang sama pada ibumu". ucap Minato.

"tidak tou-san, ini hal yang berbeda, jika aku tidak melakukan ini, aku pasti akan lepas kendali lagi dan memanggil benda itu ke dunia nyata". gumam Naruto. "apa maksud-". ucapan Minato terpotong saat dengan kuatnya Naruto mendorongnya ke belakang.

"ugh". leguh Minato. "kau tidak apa-apa? Minato-san? ". tanya Shido yang menangkapnya. "sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Bukankah ia bisa menghentikan Chaos Dyson jika dia mau? ". gumam Shido bingung. "Naruto! Jangan-jangan kau akan...! ". kaget Minato menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan anaknya.

"wahai kegelapan para Dewa! Yang bersemayam dalam Arc Cradle yang menjadi Chaos Dyson! Aku memahami rasa sakit kalian! Kalian sakit hati pada kami para manusia, kalian tidak salah! ". teriak Naruto.

"kalian pantas membenci kami! Kalian telah banyak membuat hidup kami lebih baik, tapi kami malah melupakan kalian dan mengirim kalian menuju kehancuran kalian". lanjut Naruto.

Groohhh! Udara kembali bergetar. Chaos Dyson , Kanopi melayang itu agaknya merespon ucapan Naruto. "apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?! ". ucap Zeus terkejut. "setelah menanggung kegelapan kami, kau berniat menaggung kegelapan semua Dewa disana?! ". teriak Odin.

"jangan menghentikanku, aku adalah wadah terbaik bagi kegelapan kalian". ucap Naruto. "Saa! Datanglah! Limpahkan semua kegelapan kalian padaku! Akan kutanggung semuanya! Gunakanlah wadah yang ada dalam Tubuhku ini! Jiwaku! Bahkan Hatiku! ". teriak Naruto merentangkan tangannya.

Grrr! Syuuuz! Aura hitam yang sangat banyak berkumpul di sekeliling Chaos Dyson . Aura itu berkumpul menjadi sesosok ular naga yang sangat besar berwarna hitam pekat.

Ular besar itu melesat dan tubuhnya mulai sedikit mengecil. "Naruto! ". teriak Minato hendak menghentikan Naruto. "jangan halangi aku Tou-san! ". ucap Naruto. Sepasang matanya tiba-tiba bersinar redup.

Deg! Deg! Minato tiba-tiba berhenti di tempatnya dalam posisi yang masih berlari. Pyar! Tidak bertahan lama, tiba-tiba Minato jatuh berlutut. "Kekuatan itukan..! ". kagetnya.

Bwosh! "Uarghhhhhh! ". teriak Naruto kesakitan saat aura hitam itu telah sampai padanya, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura hitam dari Chaos Dyson yang terus turun seolah mengalir.

"Naruto! ". teriak Shido khawatir dan berlari kearah Naruto. "jangan mendekat Shido-uarghh! I-ini... Adalah hal yang harus kulakukan.. Arghh! ". ucap Naruto sambil tetap kesakitan.

"tapi... Aku.. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu! Apa tidak mungkin kita membaginya bersama? ". ucap Shido. "Arghh! T-tidak! Rasa sakit ini! Bahkan tebasan pedang Tohka tadi tidak ada apa-apanya... Jangan mendekat Shido.. Kau bisa langsung terbunuh! Arhghh! ". ucap Naruto.

Aura hitam itu semakin cepat memasuki tubuh Naruto. "ugh! Aku.. Aku tidak akan kalah.. Selama aku memiliki wadah itu dalam diriku, tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku hancur, aku masih bisa bangkit kembali dengan ingatan dan perasaan yang sama! ". ucap Naruto.

"i-ini hal yang mengerikan! S-sebenarnya ada apa ini?! ". ucap Miku. "Naruto-san, kumohon berhentilah... Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan seperti itu... Kumohon.. ". ucap Yoshino mulai menangis. Telinganya sakit mendengar teriakkan kesakitan Naruto yang menggema di seluruh dimensi itu.

"Naruto.. Kau melakukan sampai sejauh ini... ". gumam Minato. "Tou-san, i-ini belum seberapa.. Jika aku tidak mengambil kegelapan hati para Dewa.. Chaos Dyson juga akan terus memaksaku untuk memanggilnya, dan jika aku sampai terpengaruh hal itu... Dunia nyata akan hancur". ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya.. Sampai mana rasa sakit yang bisa kau tahan... Naruto? ". gumam Shido. "Rasa sakit yang saat ini dialami Naruto, berada dalam level yang sangat tinggi, melebihi sakitnya ditembak laser oleh Chaos Dyson, kegelapan itu.. Tidak hanya menyakiti tubuh Naruto saja, melainkan jiwanya bahkan hatinya juga". ucap Minato.

"aku tidak akan ragu lagi... Meski sesakit apapaun saat ini... Aku tidak akan ragu lagi! Lepaskanlah semuanya! Gunakan seluruh bagian yang ada dalam tubuhku untuk wadah kalian! Aku tidak akan kalah! Kemarilah! ". teriak Naruto dengan tekad kuat, walau saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Zuuuz! Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ujung kegelapan itu mulai terlihat "Uarghhhhh! ". teriak Naruto saat kegelapan itu akhirnya telah benar-benar masuk ke tubuhnya.

Deg! Naruto tersentak. Ia melihat seluruh masa lalu menyedihkan para Dewa yang kegelapannya telah diambil Naruto.

"terimakasih... Kalian memberiku kesempatan untuk memahami perasaan kalian.. Kalian memberikan kami kesempatan untuk berubah". ucap Naruto. Bruk! Dan setelah itu ia jatuh membentur lantai yang dingin.

"Naruto! ". teriak Shido melompat ke samping Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan kepalanya. "h-hoi Naruto! Sadarlah! Sadarlah Naruto! " . ucap Shido.

"N-Naruto-sann! ". ucap Yoshino, ia berlari ke samping Naruto lalu berlutut disamping dadanya lalu kembali menangis disana. "tubuhnya benar-benar dingin". ucap Kaguya yang menyentuh kening Naruto.

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat itu semua. "jangan khawatir.. Naruto tidak apa-apa, ia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat saja". ucap Minato. "dengan tekad kuat Naruto, benda itu berhasil mengunci semuanya". lanjutnya pelan.

"dan terimakasih telah menjadi teman Naruto.. Terimakasih telah menjaganya saat aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya". ucap Minato lagi. "a-anda tidak perlu berterima kasih, justru Naruto lah yang menyatukan kami seperti ini.. Dia adalah simbol persahabatan kami". ucap Shido.

"Itsuka Shido, hatimu jujur sekali, kau sama baiknya dengan Naruto, kalau begitu aku juga akan meminta hal yang sama padamu". ucap Minato. "a-apa itu? ". tanya Shido. "selamatkanlah semua roh dari kesendirian mereka, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku harus menjaga sistem dunia". ucap Minato.

"t-tentu saja! Saya memang harus melakukannya". ucap Shido. "dan gadis roh.. ". ucap Minato. Sontak Yoshino menoleh kearahnya dengan mata yang berair.

"aku harap kau bisa melupakan kesedihanmu, dan jalanilah kehidupanmu sebagai manusia meski itu mungkin akan mustahil". ucap Minato. Tubuhnya mulai bercahaya.

"Naruto.. Kau terlahir dari seorang Spirit.. Dan aku yang juga sudah setengah Spirit saat kau akan lahir.. Kelahiranmu awalnya mustahil... Tapi aku memaksa dan menggunaan Holy Grail pada tubuhmu... Jadi gunakanlah itu dengan sebaik-baiknya, nyawamu ada padanya". ucap Minato mengepalkan tangannya. "aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang Ayah". lanjutnya pelan.

 _"S... Sakiiit! U-ughhh! Sakiiit! ". "B-bertahanlah! Gawat, aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini.. ". "Minato, pakai ini... ". "tapi, benda ini kan! ". "aku berikan padamu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena sudah mau menerima tugasku, dengan itu kau bisa menyelamatkan istri dan anakmu"._

"kau sudah akan pergi lagi heh? ". tanya Susano'o. "aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini". balas Minato. "baiklah, ugh! Aku mengerti Tou-san". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit, ia sangat lemas, bahkan Naruto tidak bisa membuka penuh matanya.

"kubantu". ucap Shido memegang punggung Naruto dan membantunya duduk.

"kau sadar lebih cepat dari yang kukira". ucap Minato. "tentu saja, Chaos Dyson masih berada diatas". ucap Naruto. Krak! Krak! Langit diatas Chaos Dyson kembali retak dan akhirnya terbelah.

Zuuz! Benda penghancur dunia itu kemudian perlahan masuk kembali ke retakan dimensi itu da akhirnya menghilang di dalam sana. Sring! Enam buah cahaya turun dari sana dan mendarat di depan Naruto.

Itu adalah Gungrir, Tombak petir, Sabit kematian, pedang yang terbakar api hitam dan bola Kristal kuning dan satu lagi adalah sebuah kalung Kristal berwarna ungu.

"sepertinya Chaos Dyson , tidak, tapi para Dewa menyerahkan Chaos Dyson padamu, sekarang berarti kau memegang kunci kehancuran dunia ini". ucap Minato.

"baiklah, maafkan aku, hanya ini yang bisa aku sampaikan.. Aku harap ibumu bisa menyampaikan yang lebih banyak padamu.. Sampa jumpa Naruto". ucap Minato dengan tubuh yang bersinar terang. "Tou-san! Selamat tinggal, aku bangga menjadi anakmu! ". ucap Naruto. "aku juga.. Terimakasih telah lahir untuk kami". ucap Minato akhirnya menghilang.

"Baiklah, ayo semua, kita kembali! ". ucap Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Sring! Lingkaran sihir skala besar tercipta dan memunculkan pilar kegelapan yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Deg! Syuzz! Sensasi semua orang seperti ditarik, mereka dikeluarkan paksa dari Dimensi buatan itu.

"kita kembali... Syukurlah! ". ucap Miku senang. "sudah hampir pagi? ". gumam Yuzuru. "haah, waktu berlalu semakin cepat saja". ucap Kaguya.

Naruto berdiri dibantu Shido, di sampingnya ada Yoshino yang menghapus air matanya.

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan kelima Dewa dengan tubuh yang transparan namun masih cukup terlihat sedang berdiri bersama menghadap matahari yang perlahan terbit.

"Naruto.. Sudah waktunya". ucap Odin. Naruto melepaskan paksa pegangannya dari Shido dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearah kelima Dewa yang tersisa itu.

"jadi memang benar yah? Kita tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi? ". ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "aku mengetahuinya saat menjadi Supreme King, kalian tidak akan bertahan di dunia ini setelah menggunakan Chaos". lanjut Naruto.

"kau benar, alam kita seharusnya sudah berbeda, meski aku tidak tahu alam mana yang akan kami tempati nanti". jawab Thanatos.

"terimakasih untuk tempat tinggalnya selama ini... Naruto". ucap Zeus. "kalian... Kalian tidak bisa masuk lagi kedalam tubuhku? ". tanya Naruto.

"ini hal yang harus kami terima saat menggunakan kekuatan Chaos, kau harus tahu, kekuatan Chaos jika kau gunakan terus menerus akan berdampak buruk pada jiwamu". ucap Thannatos.

"yah, dan karena kami hanyalah jiwa dan menggunakan kekuatan Chaos, kami juga akan menghilang". sambung Odin. "tapi, masih ada alasan utama mengapa kami harus meninggalkan dunia ini". ucap Zeus.

Ra mengangkat sedikit tangannya, seperti para Dewa lainnya, dirinya juga semakin tembus pandang. "seperti halnya kau, kami juga punya teman-teman di sana.. ". ucap Ra.

"Ra benar, kami juga memiliki seseorang yang kami rindukan, dan juga kami ini sudah lama mati... Tubuh kami sudah hancur sejak lama.. Jiwa yang telah mati tidak seharusnya berlama-lama di dunia ini". ucap Susano'o.

Deg! _"tapi kalau kau memang menginginkan hal ini.. Kau akan kehilangan sebuah hal penting bagimu"._

 _"jadi... Inikah yang dimaksud gerbang itu? Hal penting itu.. Kalian berlima...? "_. batin Naruto menunduk.

Cahaya semakin terang. Kelima Dewa itu berbalik kearah Naruto. "Naruto.. Teruslah hidup dan jagalah semua kebahagiaan mereka.. Berjanjilah padaku". ucap Ra. "Shido, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Yuzuru, Kaguya dan kalian semua.. Tetaplah menjadi teman Naruto". ucap Odin.

"para Spirit... Kami percayakan dunia ini pada kalian.. Saatnya kami beristirahat dan membiarkan para kaum muda mengurusi ini semua". ucap Zeus.

"Naruto.. Jangan biarkan seseorang pun meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cepat, lindungilah mereka Naruto". ucap Thannatos.

"Naruto ingatlah ini baik-baik, sosok yang paling jenius, sosok yang paling netral.. Biasanya adalah sosok yang harus kau waspadai". ucap Susano'o.

Sring! Sinar matahari bertambah terang setiap detiknya, dan semakin menghapuskan keberadaan para Dewa yang hanya tinggal roh yang bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Naruto, tetaplah hangatkan hati mereka.. Meskipun satu lenganmu telah hilang". Naruto hanya diam sambil melirik lengan kirinya telah putus, tapi sudah tidak ada pendarahan sama sekali.

"soal itu jangan khawatir, mungkin Ratastoskr bisa menyambungnya lagi dengan lengan yang dibuat dari sel-mu atau kau ingin memakai tangan robot? ". ucap Shido.

"terimakasih, tapi aku tidak akan menyambungnya lagi.. Biarkan luka ini selalu menjadi pengingat akan kecerobohanku yang hampir menghancurkan dunia hari ini dan... Bahwa aku pernah berteman dengan kalian". ucap Naruto kemudian kembali menatap para Dewa.

"Naruto... Kau memang pemuda yang sangat baik, ingatlah.. Jangan pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu... Kalau sakit ungkapkan saja... Kalau bahagia keluarkan saja... Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri". ucap Odin.

"Teman terbaikku, kupercayakan perwujudanku padamu, teruslah menjadi penjaga ikatan kalian, tempat kembali para Spirit, layaknya matahari yang menjaga kebersamaan planet-planet di sekitarnya". ucap Ra mengacungkan tiga jarinya.

"Naruto.. Jika memang telah datang, biarlah kematian mengambil alih, meski kau punya kekuatan untuk melepas batas kehidupan dan kematian, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa beberapa hal hanya bisa dimengerti dengan kematian, biarlah takdir melaksanakan tugasnya". ucap Thannatos mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, seseorang kuat bukan dari fisiknya, ukurlah kekuatan seseorang melalui jiwanya, tanpa tubuh jiwa takkan mati tapi tanpa jiwa, tubuh akan hancur, jadi... Jadilah pemuda dengan jiwa yang kuat melebihi apapun". ucap Zeus bersidekap.

"Naruto.. Mulai sekarang perjuanganmu akan semakin berat, teruslah maju mengejar impianmu, menyerah bukanlah kata yang kau kenal, jangan jadi orang yang selalu berharap, tapi jadilah orang yang selalu membuat harapan bagi orang di sekitarnya". ucap Susano'o.

"Kalian juga! Jangan lupakan kami, aku harap kita bisa terus berteman meski kita beda alam, selama Naruto ada.. Ikatan kita akan terus terhubung melampaui dimensi ruang dan waktu, Naruto-lah simbol persahabatan kita! ". ucap Shido, meski sudah berusaha ditahan, tapi setetes air mata meluncur turun.

"y-ya! Be-benar! T-terimkasih sudah menemani Naruto-san dan kami selama ini... Benar-benar.. Terimakasih! ". ucap Yoshino meneteskan air mata.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu kami selama ini! Kalian tidak akan pernah kulupakan! Jadi jangan lupakan kami juga! ". teriak Kaguya.

"Tidak peduli, mau Odin, Zeus, Thannatos, Susano'o, atau Ra, kalian tetaplah Naruto bagi kami, dengan melihat Naruto, kami akan terus mengingat kalian". ucap tambah Yuzuru.

"Terimakasih banyak dan selamat jalan, kalian telah berbuat banyak untuk kami para umat manusia, yang bahkan tidak bisa kami balas, aku mengucapkannya mewakili umat manusia diluar sana, istirahatlah dengan tenang dan bahagia, dan masih bisa, awasi kami dan tegur kami... Selamanya... Kalian... Akan selalu.. Hiks... Menjadi teman terbaikku.. Hiks". teriak Naruto.

Kelima Dewa menatap haru lalu berbalik menghadap matahari, mereka merentangkan tangan kanan mereka ke samping dan mengacungkan jempol mereka. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang bisa mereka keluarkan.

Sring! "Sayonara... Naruto! Semuanya, kalian akan selalu berada dekat dengan hati kami.. Dan kami akan terus hidup di hati kalian.. ! ". ucap kelima Dewa kompak dan saat itulah cahaya matahari terasa sangat terang sehingga memaksa semua yang ada disana untuk menutup matanya.

Dan saat Shido dkk membuka matanya, tidak ada apapun di tempat para Dewa tadinya berdiri, hanya angin yang berhembus ringan menerpa kulit mereka, sosok yang pening bagi mereka telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Naruto terus memejamkan matanya, air mata deras menetes dari dalam kelopaknya. "Naruto... ". ucap Shido menepuk bahu Naruto pelan dan memegangi Naruto untuk menjaganya agar tidak ambruk kapan saja, air mata juga menetes dari kelopaknya

"aku tahu.. Aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih, dan setelah kejadian hari ini aku kembali menemukan sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam jiwa terdalamku". ucap Naruto. "a-apa itu? ". tanya Shido.

Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatap semua Spirit yang ada disana. "Shido, Yoshino, Tohka, Yuzuru, Kaguya dan semuanya... Selama ini aku berusaha menjaga senyum kalian.. Aku hanya ingin kalian melupakan rasa kesepian yang kalian rasakan.. Dan menjalani hidup ini dengan bahagia.. ". ucap Naruto.

"tapi aku melupakan hal yang penting, aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu kalau juga tidak bisa membuat diriku sendiri tersenyum, aku masih terbayang kesendirianku dimasa lalu dan melupakan kebersamaan bersama kalian, dan sekarang aku menyadari hal itu". ucap Naruto.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku.. Aku ingin membuat Naruto-san bahagia! ". ucap Yoshino menangis dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. "ya! ya! Kami akan membuatmu bahagia dan kau bisa membuat kami bahagia! ". ucap Yoshinon riang.

"kau lihat? Kau tidak perlu berjuang sendirian untuk menjaga kebahagian kami.. Kita bisa bekerja sama.. Saling membahagiakan satu sama lain". ucap Shido. "kau benar". ucap Naruto.

Naruto kembali berbalik menatap seonggok tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah tak jauh darinya. "huft". Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sring! "Amaterasu! ". ucap Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang bertransformasi menjadi Mangekyou. Bwosh! Api hitam itu membakar tangan itu tadi dan melenyapkannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Miku yang sedari tadi diam kini berjalan mendekati Naruto. "ukh, meski aku sudah cukup terbiasa.. Penggunaan Sharingan berlebihan terlalu membebani tubuhku". ucap Naruto.

"Terimakasih". ucap Miku dibelakang Naruto. "uh?! Untuk apa". kaget Naruto segera berbalik. "kau membuatku menyadari hal yang sangat penting dan membebaskanku dari bayanganku.. Kau.. Fansku yang terbaik". ucap Miku.

"jangan khawatir.. Selama aku masih hidup... Tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun Spirit yang kutemui kubiarkan terjebak dalam bayangan dan kesendirian .. Itu janji yang kuucapkan saat aku memahami semua ini". ucap Naruto.

"k-kalau begitu.. Tolong tepati janjimu". ucap Miku. "tentu saja, sebagai seorang Shinobi.. Menarik kata-kataku bukanlah hal yang diajarkan keluargaku, itu tidak ada dalam hidupku". ucap Naruto.

"Shido... Kalian semua.. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan katakan apapun tentang peristiwa hari ini.. Termasuk pada Kotori dan seluruh kru Fraxinus, aku mohon pada kalian". ucap Naruto.

"mhh! Janji! ". teriak Yoshinon. Semua orang disana mengangguk pelan.

Sring! Jleb! Mereka semua dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda bercahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendarat di belakang Naruto. "apa itu?! ". gumam Yuzuru terkejut.

Naruto berbalik dan membulatkan matanya saat sebuah tombak emas menancap di hadapannya dan diatasnya ada sebuah benda mirip bola kristal berwarna orange.

Dari tombak itu, huruf-huruf nordik kuno bermunculan dalam waktu singkat dan kembali menghilang, meski begitu Naruto mengerti maksudnya.

Clang! Ia mencabut tombak itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku pasti... Memenuhi permintaan kalian... Meskipun kalian sudah pergi.. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian! ". ucap Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya kemudian badannya mulai melemas. Pyar! Tombak emas tadi perlahan lenyap dan tubuh Naruto kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto! ". teriak semua orang disana.

Naruto Mindscape

Naruto terbangun di alam bawah sadarnya, seperti biasa, hanya ada kegelapan tanpa akhir disana.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tidak ada lagi para Dewa yang akan menemaninya di tempat ini.

Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kearah tiga pilar cahaya dengan lingkaran berbagai warna itu. Ia tidak berhenti untuk melihatnya, namun terus berjalan di bawah sela pilar itu.

Di belakang pilar itu, adalah tempat alam bawah sadar Naruto yang paling dalam, tidak akan ada yang bisa memasukinya kecuali Naruto mengijinkannya.

Disana Gungrir menancap di tengah-tengah kegelapan pekat. Pak! Naruto dikejutkan dengan seekor burung emas bercahaya yang tiba-tiba hinggap di bahunya, itu adalah Ra versi mini.

"kau sudah menetas yah? Sayangnya pemilik aslimu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini". ucap Naruto mengelus pelan surai halus di leher dan kepala burung phoenix setengah naga itu.

"dan yang digunakan Ra tadi... Hanya perwujudan kekuatan Chaos yah? ". lanjutnya pelan.

"sepertinya aku punya teman baru disini". ucap Naruto menatap burung kecil itu. Groaaa! "tentu saja.. Dan juga kau". ucap Naruto menolehkan kepalanya keatas.

Disana seekor Naga hitam yang sangat besar tengah terbang berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. "kemarilah! Walau kau sekumpulan kegelapan, aku bisa memahami kegelapanmu itu.. Masa lalu kelam para Dewa, aku mengerti semuanya! Jadi bagaimana kalau kita berteman? ". teriak Naruto.

Groaa! Seolah menjawab peryaataan Naruto, Naga hitam itu meraung keras, bukan raungan amarah maupun kesedihan, tapi itu sesuatu yang lain.

Zuuz! Naga itu melesat ke arah Naruto kemudian mendarat di depannya dan menundukkann kepala kepada Naruto.

"aku paham, yang kegelapan hanyalah tubuh dan kekuatanmu, bukan jiwamu". ucap Naruto menyentuh moncong makhluk raksasa itu.

"maukah kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu padaku? Kita bisa mengubah dan menggunakan Chaos Dyson untuk hal yang lebih baik ketimbang menghancurkan dunia ini". ucap Naruto.

Naga itu hanya meraung singkat. "terimakasih, meski dunia ini sudah agak kacau, tapi aku percaya dunia ini masih memiliki masa depan". ucap Naruto melepaskan tangannya.

Groaa! Naga itu meraung dan kembali melesat keatas dan berputar-putar lagi disana.

"baiklah, aku rasa aku sudah cukup menyapa teman-teman baruku". ucap Naruto. Ia berbalik dan berjalan melewati tiga pilar cahaya itu dan kembali ke alam bawah sadar atasnya.

"Narutoo! Hoi! Bangunlah! ". "Naruto-san! K-kumohon! Buka matamu! ". Naruto mendengar suara teman-temannya memanggilnya. "yah, aku ingat kalau sesuatu dari luar tidak akan bisa menjangkau alam bawah sadar terdalamku". ucap Naruto.

"baiklah, aku datang". ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya. Presh! Tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan meninggalkan alam kegelapan abadi itu. ,

Hal yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah langit-langit berwarna biru. "ruang perawatan Fraxinus yah? ". gumam Naruto. "kau bangun.. Naruto syukurlah! ". ucap Shido memegang tangan kiri Naruto.

Tunggu, tangan kiri?! Naruto terkejut dan langsung bangkit duduk dan melihat tangan kirinya sudah utuh seperti sedia kala.

"apa yang terjadi?! ". ucap Naruto terkejut. "jangan khawatir, kami menghargai keputusanmu, tapi demi kebaikanmu, kami tetap memasang tangan robot padamu, kau bisa melepaskannya kapan saja". ucap Reine tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"begitu yah? Terimakasih". ucap Naruto. "Naruto-san, syukurlah! A-aku sangat khawatir padamu! ". ucap Yoshino menagis sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

"melawan para Dewa yang lepas kendali akibat dendam mereka benar-benar meninggalkan luka yang parah padamu". lanjut Reine menepuk pelan dahinya.

Naruto tersentak kemudian menatap Shido. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan senyuman aneh.

"jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja". ucap Naruto menepuk surai biru itu. "bukan hanya itu saja, lihat siapa yang mengikutimu kesini". ucap Reine.

Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis yang sangat dikenali Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Darling! ". ucap gadis itu.

"M-miku?! ". kaget Naruto. "yah, Miku memaksa ikut ke Fraxinus, meski kami harus meletakkannya di ruang karantina Spirit sembari menunggu kau sadar". ucap Reine.

"huft, ini proses penting, ayo Yoshino! ". ucap Shido menarik tangan Yoshino. "wah! wah! Ayo b-". Yoshino dengan cepat menutup mulut Yoshinon yang hendak berbicara.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan Miku di dalam ruang perawatan itu berdua. "ne, Yoshino memang menggemaskan bukan, aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya". ucap Miku.

"huft, apa kau kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan itu padaku? ". ucap Naruto. "tentu tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Yoshino karena ia adalah milikmu". ucap Miku.

"huft, Yoshino itu bukan barang, tidak ada yang memilikinya selain dirinya sendiri". ucap Naruto. "uf, kau memang benar-benar pria yang baik, kau berbeda dengan semua pria yang pernah kutemui.

"ini membuatku semakin tak ragu". ucap Miku. "tidak ragu, untuk apa? ". tanya Naruto penasaran. Miku tidak menjawab melainkan melompat duduk di samping Naruto.

"melakukan ini". ucap Miku dengan cepat mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya. Sementar Naruto hanya mematung merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Miku melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto. "i-itu t-tadi! ". ucap Naruto terkejut. "aku mengetahuinya dari Shido dan yang lainnya". ucap Miku dengan wajah memerah.

Deg! Pyar! Naruto tersentak sesaat merasakan pecahnya salah satu lingkaran di dalam dirinya dan itu pasti Gabriel. "Groaaaa! ". Ia juga mendengar suara raungan Naga itu menyambut datangnya sebagian kekuatan roh Miku ke dalam alam bawah sadar terdalamnya.

Sring! Tubuh Miku mulai bersinar terang. "e-eh, apa yang terjadi padaku?!". kaget Miku. "sepertinya mereka tidak memberitahumu apa yang terjadi setelahnya yah? ". ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir.

"Kyaaaahhhh! ". Dan teriakan Miku memenuhi seluruh Fraxinus sekarang. "i-ini, ini juga terjadi pada Tohka dan yang lainnya, j-jangan salah paham". ucap Naruto menyodokan selimutnya yang telah ia lepas.

Tap! Tapi bukannya menerima selimut itu.. Miku malah memeluk Naruto erat. "u-ugh, a-apa yang ku lakukan? ". kaget Naruto gugup, ia meraskan sepasang benda yang lembut menekan dadanya.

"ara, kau mesum juga, Darling, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, mulai sekarang aku akan bernyanyi untukmu, membuatmu ceria dengan lagu-laguku yang baru". ucap Miku.

"Miku... Yah, aku menantikan lebih banyak lagu-lagu indah darimu, aku akan terus mendengarkannya". ucap Naruto. "Terima... Kasih...".

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu...

"Hoaammzz! ". leguh Naruto. Ia bangun dan melirik jam dinding, disana sudah pukul 9, cukup siang bagi orang jepang seperti dirinya untuk bangun tidur.

Ia bangkit dan berdiri diatas ranjang. Seperti biasa, keadaan kamar Naruto selalu berantakan, konsol game berhamburan, beberapa perlengkapan playstationnya masih belum ia bereskan, jangan lupa beberapa buku komik yang juga tidak tertata ditempatnya.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup luas untuk ditempati sendirian, hanya saja barang-barang Naruto yang terus bertambahlah yang membuat ruangan itu kelihatan lebih sempit.

Ia mengambil handuknya dan pergi kearah kalender yang tergantung di salah satu dinding itu. "haa, besok aku harus ke Akhibara lagi, beberapa manga baru akan launching besok". gumam Naruto.

"yah, sebaiknya aku segera mandi, aku ada jadwal pertempuran antar guild hari ini". ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintunya dan berjalan turun kearah kamar mandi.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "ohayou Naruto-san! ". ucap Yoshino. "kau bangunnya siang sekali, Naruto-kun! ". tambah Yoshinon. "haha, aku begadang semalaman, dah Yoshino, Yoshinon! ". ucap Naruto melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Byur! "ck, sialan, pembersih wajahku sudah habis, sepertinya aku juga harus ke mini market hari ini". gumamnya mendecak dan tetap meneruskan mandinya.

Boom! Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara ledakan. "haah, itu pasti Tohka lagi..". ucap Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya.

"yosh! ". gumam Naruto selesai berpakaian. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan pergi ke bawah. "Naruto-san! ". ucap Yoshino tiba-tiba. "ada apa? ". tanya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "boleh aku titip susu kotak padamu? ". tanya Yoshino.

"hm, serahkan padaku, akan kubelikan untuk persediaan satu bulan". ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "terimakasih! ". ucap Yoshino senang.

Klek! Ia membuka pintu garasi otomatis itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Hoi! Naruto! ". teriak Kaguya tiba-tiba datang dengan terengah-engah. "ada apa Kaguya? ". tanya Naruto bersiap memutar kuncinya.

"kau mau belanja bukan? Tolong belikan aku roti melon, dan Yuzuru bilang ia ingin beberapa jeruk!". ucap Kaguya. "baiklah, jangan khawatir". ucap Naruto kemudian memacu mobilnya keluar garasi dan melaju di jalanan, setelah itu pintu garasi tertutup.

"haah, hari-hari damaiku bisa kembali juga.. Liburan.. Bangun siang.. Main Game... Berbelanja.. Haah senangnya! ". ucap Naruto. Ckiit! Ia mengerem mobilnya saat telah sampai di sebuah super market.

"karena aku mendapat banyak pesanan hari ini.. Jadi aku ke super market saja". ucap Naruto. Ia masuk kesana dan mengambil keranjang dorong dan mulai memilih.

"haah, aku beli satu paket saja". gumam Naruto mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. "nah, persediaan susu untuk Yoshino selama sebulan sudah masuk, pembersih wajah juga.. ". gumam Naruto berfikir.

"Darliing! ". sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal Naruto memaksa pemuda itu untuk menoleh kebelakang, disana ada Miku yang memakai pakaian serba tertutup dan sebuah topi yang cukup lebar.

"Miku? Sedang apa kau disini? ". tanya Naruto. "aku sedang membeli beberapa topi dan baju, Darling, kau sedang apa disini? ". tanya Miku balik.

"Spirits Orders". ucap Naruto asal. "Spirits Orders?". ucap Miku memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "pesanan Yoshino, Kaguya, dan Yuzuru, aku harus membelikan mereka beberapa hal hari ini". ucap Naruto.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama dengan Naruto yang mendorong keranjang belanjanya yang hampir penuh. Deg! Naruto berhenti di salah satu rak yang isinya hampir habis.

"ada apa Darling? ". tanya Miku. "inikan! Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya tanggal peluncurannya! ". ucap Naruto terkejut. Ia kemudian dengan cepat membuka layar smartphonenya dan mengetik sebuah alamat Web.

Disana ada tulisan besar. "Dapatkan! Ramen edisi terbatas! Hanya dijual sepuluh ribu buah di Jepang! Dapatkan Ramen itu besok! Dengan rasa yang sangat langka! ".

"Ini iklan kemarin! Berarti! Hari ini memang seharusnya sudah keluar! ". ucap Naruto. Ia lalu kembali melihat di rak itu dan menemukan hanya ada tujuh buah Cup Ramen ukuran besar yang tersisa.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Naruto menggasak habis seluruh ramen edisi terbatas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar belanjanya, ia kemudian memasang wajah tertekuk.

"ada apa Darling? ". lagi-lagi Miku bertanya dengan heran. "aku ketinggalan... Seharusnya aku membeli semua yang ada di rak ini waktu masih penuh, untuk persediaan satu bulan.. Tapi hanya tinggal tujuh". ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"haha, Darling kesal hanya gara-gara kehabisan Ramen? ". ucap Miku. Sring! Naruto tiba-tiba menatap Miku dengan tajam. "Ramen adalah makanan para Dewa, memakannya sangat penting untuk menjaga bakat dan kemampuanku!". ucap Naruto.

"bakat dan kemampuan?". bingung Miku. "aahh! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu! ". ucap Naruto mendorong keranjangnya ke arah kasir. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Miku.

"ada apa Miku? ". tanya Naruto. "aku ikut kerumah Spirit denganmu, sekali-kali berkunjung". ucap Miku. "Baiklah, tapi bicarakan ini pada staff-mu dulu". ucap Naruto.

"tenang saja! ". ucap Miku mengambil smartphonenya dan menelpon seseorang, baiklah sementara kau menelpon staff-mu, aku akan membawa barang-barang ini ke kasir". ucap Naruto.

"baiklah, semuanya 15800 ¥". ucap kasir itu. Naruto merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Slash! Kartu kredit selesai digesekkan dan Naruto mengangkat semua barang belanjaan itu tanpa halangan dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terperangah.

Bruk! Naruto memasukkan semuanya kedalam bagasinya dan menguncinya rapat. Ia masuk ke mobilnya, disampingnya sudah ada Miku yang sedari tadi memasang senyuman.

"huft, daripada tersenyum seperti itu, akan lebih baik kalau kau pasang sabuk pengaman". ucap Naruto. "sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa memasang sabuk pengaman, jadi aku begini saja". ucap Miku.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan tanya kalau hal aneh menimpamu nanti". ucap Naruto. "apa? Bukankah hari ini hari libur nasional? Jalanan sedang sepi bukan? ". ucap Miku.

"hehe, justru karena itu... Hari ini polisi lalu lintas sedang libur juga, hari dimana para pembalap fantasi sepertiku bisa mengeluarkan semuanya! ". dengan itu Naruto memutar mobilnya, masuk ke jalan raya yang agak sepi, karena orang-orang Jepang lebih suka jalan kaki.

Dengan sekali hentak, Naruto melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. "waahh! Hentikan iniii.. Darliiing! ". teriak Miku histeris. "mwahaha! Bukankah sudah kubilang? Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, sekarang rasakan akibat karena sudah membantah peringatan Ghost Rider! ". ucap Naruto tertawa mengerikan.

Brum! Naruto memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi yang otomatis terbuka. "hoi.. Miku.. Sadarlah! ". ucap Naruto menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu. "u-eh? ". gumam Miku tersadar. Matanya yang tadinya memutih, kini kembali mendapatkan cahayanya.

"kita sampai! ". ucapnya membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari sana. Naruto juga turun lalu membuka bagian belakang bagasi dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaannya.

Satu kardus susu untuk satu bulan, beberapa buah jeruk untuk Yuzuru, dan dua buah roti melon untuk Kaguya. Dan jangan lupakan, tujuh buah cup ramen edisi terbatas.

"hump! ". ucap Naruto mengangkat kardus itu dengan barang-barang kecil lainnya diatasnya. "ayo! ". ucapnya menaiki tangga setelah pintu garasi tertutup sempurna.

"Aku dibelakangmu, Darling!". ucap Miku berjalan menyusul Naruto.

Buk! Naruto meletakkan semuanya diatas meja."fiuhh! ". ucapnya mengusap keringatnya. Tap! Tap! "Naruto-san! Miku-san! ". ucap Yoshino yang baru saja turun dari ruangannya, ia membawa sebuah gelas dengan air panas.

"ouch! ". rintihnya meletakkan gelas itu distas meja, sepertinya ia berjuang demi membawa gelas itu ke atas meja.

"huh, kau mengambilnya dari tempat Shido? Apa dispensernya rusak? ". gumam Naruto. "uhm, tadi waktu Yoshino mau mengambil air panas, yang keluar malah air dingin! ". ucap Yoshinon.

"haah, sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke tukang service nanti". gumam Naruto. Srak! Dengan wajah penasaran, Miku membuka sebuah laci didepannya, dan disana ada sebuah snack.

"kebetulan, aku sedikit lapar". gumannya mengambil bungkus makanan ringan itu dan membukanya lalu memakan isinya.

"huh, sialan, itu snack edisi special yang kusembunyikan tiga hari lalu". gumam Naruto sangat lirih. Ia lalu melirik gelas yang berisi air hangat itu. "daripada gelas kaca itu, akan kubelikan cangkir keramik saja agar Yoshino tidak kepanasan". gumam Naruto.

Mengerti, Naruto membuka kardus itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kardus kecil lainnya. Ia menggunting sebuah bungkusan yang ada di dalam kardus kecil itu dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas Yoshino.

Air itu berubah warna menjadi putih kental setelah Naruto menuangkan serbuk-serbuk putih itu dan mengaduknya. "terimakasih!". ucap Yoshino meniup-niup segelas susu itu sebelum meminumnya.

"Yoshino, Miku! Aku akan ke tempat Shido sebentar, aku tinggal kalian sebentar disini oke! ". ucap Naruto melenggang sambil membawa satu cup ramen ukuran besarnya.

Tap! Tap! "Naruto! Mana roti melonku? ". tanya Kaguya yang berpapasan dengan Naruto. "ada di dapur kita, disana juga ada Yoshino dan Miku". ucap Naruto kembali meneruskan langkahnya. "begitu? Baiklah! ". ucap Kaguya melesat kearah dapur itu.

Tap! Tap! Cklek! Ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan rumah Shido. Hal yang pertama ia saksikan adalah seorang gadis berambut merah yang tengah tiduran sambil melihat televisi.

"Kotori! Kau tidak pergi ke Fraxinus hari ini? ". tanya Naruto. "tidak, aku libur hari ini.. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku di rumah hari ini". balas Kotori.

"uhh, sepertinya yang ini sulit sekali". ucap Tohka juga tiduran di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Naruto memincingkan matanya melihat judul buku itu.

"Hahaha! Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai pelajaran disana dalam waktu dekat Tohka! Aku saja hampir menyerah! ". ucap Naruto menunjuk buku yang didominasi warna kuning dengan gambar berupa angka-angka dan alat hitung itu. "Berisiik! ". balas Tohka kesal.

"yo, Naruto, kau sudah kembali? ". ucap Shido. Sementara Naruto hanya melempar tatapan tajam pada Shido. "sialan kau tidak membangunkanku waktu sarapan tadi". ucap Naruto kesal sambil mengalirkan air panas ke Cup ramennya.

Deg! "i-itukan! ". kaget Shido melihat Cup ramen Naruto. "hehe! Ini ramen edisi terbatas, dan sudah habis di kota ini! ". ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"h-habis?! Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah mengincarnya jauh-jauh hari sebelum ini! ". ucap Shido mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"oii! Berhenti! Aku juga hampir kehabisan! Dan aku hanya membeli tujuh-ops! ". ucap Naruto keceplosan.

"heerghh! ". tiba-tiba ekspresi Shido berubah menjadi menakutkan. "aku terjangkit virus predator R1, jika kau tidak memberikan salah satu ramen itu padaku... Aku akan menjadi liar dan bisa merusakkan semua game-game-mu". ucap Shido.

"haah, dasar, tipuan yang kau gunakan pada Kotori tidak akan mempan padaku, tapi wajahmu cukup mengerikan juga... Baiklah, ambil satu di dapur kami". ucap Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi.

Wush! Dengan secepat angin, Shido telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Tuk! Naruto mengaduk ramennya yang telah melunak. "kedamaian memang sangat mahal... Berkat pengorbanan kalian.. Kehidupanku jadi lebih baik". gumam Naruto menerawang keatas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto selesai memakan ramennya, ia berjalan dan kembali berpapasan dengan Shido yang memegang sebuah Cup Ramen dengan wajah zombienya.

Cklek! Naruto masuk ke ruang tengah apartment spirit itu. "Hoi! Kalian semua! Aku ada di kamarku jika kalian mencariku! ". teriak Naruto ke arah dapur.

Ia kemudian melangkah pelan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya yang berada di bagian teratas apartment ini. Cklek! Ia membuka pintu coklatnya lalu menekan sebuah tombol disana.

Selesai itu, Naruto segera merapikan seluruh konsole-konsole dan selimutnya yang berantakan, dan hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit.

Selesai itu, Naruto pergi kearah sudut ruangannya dimana sebuah komputer canggih lengkap dengan bilik berwarna putih.

Ia duduk disana dan menyalakan komputer itu lalu memasang Headset ke telinganya. Krak! Krak! Naruto meregangkan jari-jarinya.

Ia dengan cepat menekan tombol ON pada Wi-Fi yang ada di samping komputer itu. Naruto membuka aplikasi telepon di komputernya. "Yosh, Tonomachi! Pindahlah ke server 03, ke room 241". ucap Naruto membuka jedela game FPS-nya.

"haah, kita kekurangan satu orang tahu". ucap sebuah suara disana. "mau bagaimana lagi? Anggota kita yang satunya ada urusan penting". ucap Naruto membayangkan Ra dengan wajah maniaknya.

"terus bagaimana? Tanpa seorang lagi kita tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen". ucap Tonomachi melalui Headset Naruto. "tenanglah, akan kucari orang yang berkompeten, paling tidak ia bisa bertindak sebagai support dengan Rocket Launcher". balas Naruto.

"kuserahkan padamu, jangan sampai kau cari orang yang malah menembakkan Rocket Launcher kearah teamnya sendiri". keluh Tonomachi. "hahaha, aku tahu, aku tidak akan mencari orang sepertinya lagi". ucap Naruto mengingat Thannatos kerap tidak memperhitungkan radius ledakan saat menembak dengan Rocket Launher kearah musuh didekat Naruto, Ra, dan Tonomachi dulu.

"haah, kalo begitu lanjutkan rekor kita". ucap Tonomachi terdengar bersemangat. "baiklah, aku akan maju dengan Predator, kau jaga saja base dari zombie-zombie yang mungkin kulewatkan". ucap Naruto.

"terserah, tapi minggirlah jika aku akan menggunakan UAV control boxnya, lawan kita Phobos, hati-hati terhadap shockwavenya yang bisa menjatuhkan senjatamu". ucap Tonomachi. "aku tahu". ucap Naruto mengklik tombol start.

"baiklah, kita bantai zombie-zombie itu! ". ucap mereka berdua bersamaan saat game telah dimulai, dan setelah itu suara teriakan dan rentetan tembakan terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian. .

Brak! "Darliing! Kau sedang apa dikamar? ". ucap Miku membuka paksa pintu Naruto.

"Hoi Tonomachi! Amunisiku habis! Gantian aku yang mengontrol UAV dan kau yang tahan Phobos! ". Miku memincingkan matanya saat mendengar suara Naruto tengah panik.

"juga, bersihkan jalanku! Nyawaku tinggal 20%! ". ucap Naruto lagi dengan wajah tegang. "ne, Darling? Apa yang kau lakukan? ". tanya Miku mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih bergumam sendiri.

"yah, bagus! Kuserahkan monster itu padamu! Aku akan bersihkan jalanmu sembari mengisi amunisi dan memulihkan nyawaku". gumam Naruto. "sialan, kau tidak bilang kalau Phobos ada di dekat base! ". kesal Tonomachi.

"alihkan dia! ". perintah Naruto. Dalam komputernya, ia menggerakkan sebuah pesawat, dibawahnya ada sebuah makhluk menyeramkan tengah mengejar karakter Tonomachi, jangan lupa beberapa zombie kecil.

"untung sudah kupasang turret otomatis dan flamethrower di sekitar base". gumam Naruto berusaha membidik boss dalam game itu.

"Darling! Darliing! ". tanpa Naruto sadari, Miku dengan wajah kesal terus berusaha memanggil Naruto sedari tadi. "huh pantas saja, itukan headset kualitas terbaik". guman Miku mengamati merek headset yang dipakai Naruto.

Dengan pipi menggembung, ia mengangkat sebelah headset Naruto dan berteriak. "Darliingg! ". yang sukses membuat Naruto terkejut dan menggeser kasar mousenya.

Wush! Duarr! Sementara itu, terjadi ledakan di dalam game. "Temee! Jarak tembakanmu itu! Dekat sekali dengan posisiku! Pikirkan jangkauannya! Sekarang nyawaku tinggal 30%, aku kembali ke base! ". ucap Tonomachi.

"M-miku?! ". kaget Naruto. "huft, akhirnya kau mendengarkanku, aku sudah berusaha memanggilmu dari tadi Darling! ". ucap Miku kesal.

"hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat bersihkan jalanku dan habisi Phobos! Nyawanya tinggal 40%!". sementara suara kesal Tonomachi berdengung melalui headsetnya. .

"Miku, tunggu sebentar oke? Akan kuselesaikan ini dalam lima menit". ucap Naruto pelan kembali berbalik dan meregangkan jarinya.

"Tonomachi, maaf latihan kita siang ini hanya satu battle saja, aku harus mengurusi sesuatu". ucap Naruto. "baiklah, tapi menangkan yang ini, aku hampir naik level, hanya butuh sedikit Exp lagi". balas Tonomachi.

Naruto memasang wajah serius, ia membuka sebuah jendela penyimpanan dalam game itu dan menekan sebuah item khusus. "XT-300 konfirmasi pemakaian : Pakai! ". Naruto memencet tombol pakai.

Seketika layar komputernya menghitam dan kini karakter Naruto tengah menaiki sebuah robot raksasa berwarna hitam. "hee! Kau punya XT-300?! Kenapa tidak kau gunakan dari tadi? ". ucap Tonomachi.

"bisa-bisa tidak seru nanti". balas Naruto menembakkan beberapa misil dan amunisi kearah boss game itu. Lima menit kemudian, tulisan 'Victory' menghiasi papan itu. "haah, XT-300 seharga 1000 ¥, damagenya memang besar". gumam Naruto.

"baiklah, aku ada di server 01 jika kau berubah pikiran". ucap Tonomachi. "huft". Naruto menutup game dan teleponnya dan melepas headsetnya.

"ada apa Miku? ". tanya Naruto pada satu-satunya gadis di kamarnya saat ini. "huft, seperti kata Shido, kau memang gamer kelas berat". gumam Miku menatap beberapa keyboard dan mouse rusak kardus bawah meja komputer itu.

"aku kesini ingin melihat-lihat saja, ternyata kamar Darling, cukup besar juga". ucap Miku mengamati sekelilingnya. "yah, terimakasih". ucap Naruto berdiri.

"jadi, Darling, bisa aku meminta beberapa CD laguku yang kau simpan dulu? Aku membutuhkannya untuk inpirasi membuat lagu baru". ucap Miku.

"hm, baiklah". ucap Naruto menuju sebuah lemari sedang disana. Ia membuka kuncinya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna emas berukuran sedang.

Klak! Naruto memutar kunci yang ada di kotak itu dan menampakkan sekitar sepuluh buah CD yang ada disana, semuanya bergambar Miku, jangan lupa juga beberapa gulungan poster.

"Waah, Darling! Dengan semua ini aku bisa membangkitkan lagu-laguku, dan merubahnya menjadi jauh lebih baik lagi! ". ucap Miku senang sembari menari-nari kecil.

Naruto mundur dan menggeser kursinya lalu duduk. Pendengarannya yang tajam juga mendengar canda tawa dari Yoshino dan Yamai bersaudara dari dapur.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. "Jadi inilah yang dinamakan keluarga? Aku benar-benar bersyukur berada dalam posisi ini, Susano'o... Mungkin benar jalanku setelah ini akan jauh lebih keras". gumam Naruto mengingat masih ada DEM dan AST.

"Lalu mereka... Sebenarnya dipihak mana kau, Nii-san..? ". gumam Naruto. Ingatan tentang sosok pria dengan Sepasang mata bercahaya berputar di kepalanya.

"Darling... Ada apa? ". tanya Miku melihat Naruto yang memundukan kepalanya. "u-eh, tidak ada apa-apa". elak Naruto memasang senyumnya. "terimakasih Darling... Kau membuatku sadar". ucap Miku.

"yah, bukan hanya kau saja... Aku akan menyelamatkan semua Spirit dari kesendirian mereka". ucap Naruto bulat. "entah mengapa... Aku sedikit cemburu.. Tapi itulah Darling yang aku kenal". ucap Miku tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

"Senyum itu... Senyum mereka... Aku akan menjaganya meski harus melawan seluruh dunia ini.. ". ucap Naruto menunduk mengepalkan tangannya, sepasang matanya bercahaya kuning untuk sesaat.

"Begitu yah? Supreme King telah menyatu dengan jiwaku.. Kau mau membantuku? Kalau begitu ayo kita lindungi mereka meskipun dengan kekuatan kegelapan! ".

 **Hei Minna-san! Maaf kalau Author lama gk update, soalnya ada ujian dan pelepasan dan sebagainya, dan Author juga sempat kehilangan file ini (kehapus) jadi maafkan Author.**

 **Nah langsung saja ke pembahasan Review.**

 **Banyak yang tanya apakah ada Lemonnya atau hanya romance saja? Kalau lemon akan berusaha Author adakan, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat, soalnya mau bulan puasa kan?**

 **Dan yang request lemon, pendapat kalian mana yang mendapat 'jatah' pertama? Gk mungkin bareng-bareng kan? Dan apakah Yoshino dan Kotori perlu diikut sertakan?**

 **Soal Chakra elemen Shido, nanti Author tunjukkan melalui chap-chap depan. Soal Fict ini, akan agak lambat updatenya untuk mengimbangi update LN-nya. Penulisan saat ini sudah masuk bagian Natsumi.**

 **Segitu dulu, mohon maaf kalau ada bahasa, ungkapan yang tidak benar atau Typo, dan saya harap review kalian agar saya semakin semangat melanjutkan fict ini.**

 **Sayonara Next Chapter ^_^**


	12. New Arch, Supreme King True Identity

Wush! Blarr! Ribuan meteor meluncur dari langit, ledakan demi ledakan terjadi dimana-mana. Air berhamburan dan menari-nari di angkasa.

Magma-magma membentuk pilar bercahaya yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Daratan hancur berantakan, api berkobar di seluruh daratan, gunung-gunung retak dan hancur.

"Sebenarnya dimana aku?! Tempat apa ini?! Kenapa semua jadi begini?! ". ucap Naruto kaget menyadari dirinya melayang diatas tempat yang serba hancur itu.

Groaaa! Perhatian Naruto teralihkan oleh suara teriakkan menggema. "makhluk apa itu?! ". tunjuk Naruto kearah sebuah makhluk aneh dengan tubuh serba hitam dengan sebuah mata merah menyala di kepalanya.

Spuluh buah benda mirip ekor berwarna hitam legam berkibar liar menghancurkan apapun yang bisa disentuhnya, termasuk pegunungan sekalipun karena ukuran makhluk itu sangat jauh dari kata kecil.

Naruto berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan sesosok makhluk astral berwarna emas dengan sepasang sayap lebar dan memegang dua buah pedang, di belakang makhluk astral itu ada puluhan katana lainnya yang melayang.

"itukan, bagaimana bisa teknik astralku bisa berada di tempat ini?! ". kaget Naruto, ia mencoba bergerak tetapi seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Sring! Lambang Mangekyo Sharingan muncul di depan sosok itu, lambang itu begitu besar sampai bisa menutupi cahaya matahari.

Setelah lambang itu muncul dan menutupi cahaya matahari dari tempat itu, seluruh wilayah itu terkena sinar berwarna kemerahan.

"apa itu?! ". ucap Naruto terkejut melihat keatas langit dan menemukan puluhan meteor berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, semua meteor itu terselubungi oleh api hitam.

Tidak, bukan hanya meteor, tapi ribuan senjata-senjata tajam dengan berbagai ukuran serta bentuk, mulai dari pedang sampai dengan senjata lainnya.

Sring! Cahaya semakin terang dan akhirnya menutupi penglihatan Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat cahaya itu menghilang, yang nampak hanya kegelapan langit malam, dan sebuah benda bercahaya terang di kegelapan malam dan dibawahnya serpihan tanah dengan ukuran bervariasi melayang menuju bola itu.

"tunggu, kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau bulan tidak ada ditempatnya tadi... Dan bola besar itu... Jangan-jangan bulan?! Apa ini sejarah terbentuknya bulan?! ". ucap Naruto terkejut.

Tapi tiba-tiba didepannya muncul sesosok pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, dengan Mangekyo yang sama dengan Naruto. "siapa kau? ". tanya Naruto terkejut

Tapi, sepasang Mangekyo sosok itu berputar dengan cepat membentuk sepasang mata berpola riak air, lalu tubuh sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bayangan putih dan kemudian menerjang Naruto.

Bruk! Naruto terjatuh di sebuah gurun pasir berwarna hitam legam. "Apa lagi ini?". gumam Naruto melihat pedang-pedang dan senjata tajam dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dia hitung memenuhi gurun pasir hitam itu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat menatap langit. Di atas sana, langit biru yang sama masih bertengger. Hanya saja, sebagian besar sudah 'hancur' dan menyisakan lubang-lubang hitam sejauh mata memandang.

"itu... Supreme King? ". gumam Naruto menatap di kejauhan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah jubah merah penuh robekan berkibar.

Naruto berjalan kearah sosok itu. Semakin dekat sampai ia bisa melihat sosok itu tengah memegang sebuah senjata mirip pedang dengan garis-garis ungu gelap yang berputar pelan.

Deg! Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat melihat puluhan... bahkan ratusan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan tergeletak dalam danau darah mereka.

Deg! Dan sekali lagi Naruto harus terkejut saat melihat salah satu jasad yang sangat dikenalinya. "Odin! ". teriaknya.

Tanpa tanda apa-apa, ia langsung berlari melewati sosok itu dan memegang jasad Odin meski kubangan danau darah itu mencapai bagian dadanya.

"Akhirnya... ". Naruto menoleh saat sosok yang tadi berdiri itu membuka suaranya yang sangat datar nan dingin. "Zaman para Dewa telah berakhir... Manusia akan berjalan sendiri... Tidak akan ada lagi takdir bodoh dari para Dewa... Tak akan ada lagi Pahlawan yang menerima ketidakadilan.."

"Tapi ini masih belum berakhir... Kalian para Dewa sudah membuat rakyatku sendiri memusuhiku... Membuat seluruh dunia ini menolak keberadaanku.. Membunuh sosok yang kucintai dan bahkan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melawanku.. Hanya karena ketakutan akan ramalan bodoh kalian... ".

"Maka dari itu... Tak peduli.. Tak peduli mau berapa juta atau miliaran tahun lagi... Selama jiwa kotor kalian terus terlahir di dunia ini.. Meski tubuhku sudah hancur dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa.. Aku tetap akan bangkit kembali... Untuk menyeret kalian kembali dalam kematian! "

Presh! Byur! Tiba-tiba seluruh gurun pasir berguncang hebat dan dengan cepat hancur dan jatuh menuju kegelapan bersamaan dengan semua jasad itu kecuali Naruto dan sosok itu.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata kuning kosongnya. "...". Sosok itu hanya terdiam dan perlahan menghilang.

Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa sosok itu benar-benar menyadari keberadaanya. Saat ia akan meraih sosok itu, gelombang merah keunguan menerpanya dan melemparnya menjauh

"Haaah! ". ucap Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. "haah! haah! Apa itu tadi? ". gumamnya menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak bangun.

Tap! Tap! Ia berjalan pelan kearah jendela dan membukanya, disana ada langit malam yang penuh kesunyian.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah sang bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahaya remang-remangnya.

Swosh! Naruto melihat ada sebuah benda bercahaya yang jatuh dari sana. Ia melihat sebuah meteor membara melesat cukup dekat diatas langit kota Tenguu.

Tik! Disaat bersamaan ia juga melihat samar-samar bahwa langit agak beriak seperti layaknya air dan kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya... Gelisah ". gumam Naruto pelan.

Tring! Tiba-tiba telepon Naruto yang ada disamping ranjangnya bergetar. Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan mengambil telepon genggam itu.

"moshi-moshi". suara seorang wanita terdengar disana. "Miku? Ada apa kau malam-malam begini menelponku? ". tanya Naruto. "Darling, aku selesai membuat lagu baruku, dan aku akan melalukan pertunjukkan nanti siang, bisakah Darling datang dengan Shido dan yang lainnya? ". tanya Miku.

"hm, hari ini masuk sekolah, tapi bolos sehari tidak apa-apa juga". ucap Naruto. "huh, Darling! Jangan membolos, konserku dimulai jam dua siang, jadi minta saja surat disepensasi". ucap Miku.

"surat dispensasi? Sekalian saja surat izin". balas Naruto. "mou, Darling, terserah kau sajalah, tapi ingat itu baik-baik, alamatnya akan kukirimkan melalui emailmu". ucap Miku. "hm, yah". balas Naruto. "sampai jumpa, aku harus bersiap beberapa hal". ucap Miku menutup teleponnya.

"jam segini? Huh jadi artis sulit juga". ucap Naruto. "tapi, aku juga tidak ingin bergantung terus pada uang pemberian ayahku". ucap Naruto.

Naruto sudah menyuruh ayahnya untuk mengubah uang di rekeningnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah berkurang walau Naruto menggunakannya, mungkin karena ayahnya mengatur sistem agar uang di rekening Naruto akan selalu bertambah jika kurang dari jumlah awalnya, dan jumlah awalnya sangatlah besar untuk seorang Naruto.

Tapi, Ayahnya menggeleng sambil berkata kalau itu bagian dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ayah. Meskipun begitu Minato tetap berpesan untuk menggunakan semua uang yang tidak akan habis itu hal yang berguna.

"semoga proyek novel ringan yang kuajukan mendapat tanggapan baik". gumam Naruto. Karena tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya ia menyeduh sebuah kopi dan membuka komputernya.

"sekalian saja aku mengetik surat dan mengirimnya ke email sensei".ucap Naruto pelan. Beberapa menit dan Naruto selesai mengetik suratnya.

"yosh, saatnya berlatih lagi". ucap Naruto kembali membuka game FPS-nya. "masih jam dua". gumam Naruto. Setelah itu ia mulai terlarut dengan gamenya bersama dengan ribuan player lainnya yang log-in saat itu.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya saat hari memasuki subuh, ia mengakhiri aktifitas gamenya dan beranjak bersama dengan secangkir kopi yang telah kosong.

Ia pergi ke dapur dan mencuci cangkir kosong itu lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Meski disebut dapur, tempat itu sangat jarang digunakan untuk memasak.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang terus berdetak disana. Angka pada jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. "haah, dari pada aku tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini, lebih baik aku yang memasak saja hari ini". ucap Naruto menuju ke sebuah kulkas disana.

Ia mengeluarkan daging sapi segar dan beberapa bahan lainnya. "baiklah, akan kutunjukkan skill memasakku, hari ini akan kubuat steak". gumam Naruto masuk ke rumah Shido yang masih gelap dan menyalakan lampu di dapurnya. Karena di dapur Shido, perlatannya jauh lebih lengkap dari di dapur apartemen itu.

Shido membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari yang masih rendah menyapu kelopaknya. "ughhh". leguhnya bangun, ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi saat para Spirit yang tinggal dengan mereka bertambah banyak.

Ia membuka selimutnya dan melipatnya rapi. Shido juga menata beberapa buku yang berserakan di sekitar ranjangnya. Ia melirik jam weker kecilnya. Masih jam setengah enam. Ia biasanya bangun jam enam kurang seperempat.

"huft? ". gumam Shido menajamkan penciuman pada hidungnya saat merasakan bau harum dari sebuah masakan tiba-tiba memasuki lubang hidungnya.

"ini... Kotori? Tidak mungkin". gumam Shido menggelengkan kepalanya. Buru-buru ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari sana dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Naruto?! Kau memasak? Terlebih sepagi ini? Apa ini benar-benar kau?! ". kaget Shido melihat Naruto yang seharusnya masih berada dalam 'habitatnya'.

"Miku menelponku tadi malam dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa tidur, lalu aku berlatih sedikit untuk turnamen beberapa hari lagi dan karena aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku masak saja". ucap Naruto mengangkat potongan daging panggang yang terakhir dan mengumpulkannya di sebuah piring besar.

"Shido, aku mau mandi dulu, bisa kau buatkan sausnya? ". tanya Naruto. "yah, baiklah". balas Shido. "baguslah". ucap Naruto melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Sret! Shido menggoreskan jarinya ke potongan daging panggang itu dan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutnya. "hmm, bumbunya pas, dan tekstur dagingnya kenyal, lalu panggangannya benar-benar sempurna ". gumam Shido seperti seorang kritikus makanan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto berdiri di depan cermin dengan mengenakan kemeja orang dan celana sedang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam.

Hari ini ia takkan sekolah, ia sudah mengirim surat email pada wali kelasnya yang menyatakan bahwa ia dan beberapa Spirit lainnya serta Shido tidak akan masuk sekolah karena ada suatu urusan.

Ia mengangkat handphonenya dan melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk. ~~~~! Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak kemudian menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Ia berjalan kearah jendela. Ia menatap benda berukuran sangat besar dengan wujud Transparan yang berada diatas langit. "aku mengerti... Chaos Dyson Sphere tidak bisa kembali ke tempatnya, benda itu sekarang ada hubungannya dengan emosi para Dewa yang masih terhubung dengan kuat pada Supreme King, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya selain aku, aku harus merahasiakan ini". gumamnya.

"apa ini? Ada energi yang perlahan terkumpul dan terbentuk? ". gumam Naruto. Ia bisa menggunakan Chaos Dyson untuk satelit pribadi yang langsung terhubung dengan matanya, sehingga ia bisa melihat apapun yang berada di bawah Chaos Dyson yang melingkupi lebih dari seperempat permukaan bumi.

"Bola Energi... ?". gumam Naruto. "sebaiknya aku sekarang diam saja dulu, aku akan terus memantau energi ini dengan Chaos Dyson". gumam Naruto memakai kemeja orangenya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Naruto turun dan menjumpai banyak orang di meja makan. "selamat pagi, semua". ucap Naruto. "s-selamat pagi, Naruto-sa.. ". balas Yoshino. "waw, ternyata steak buatanmu enak juga, Yoshinon sangat menyukainya! ". ucap Yoshinon mengacungkan jempolnya(?).

"haha, rasa gurihnya sangat pas, kau pandai memasak juga". ucap Kaguya. "tentu saja, hidup sendirian memaksaku mempelajari hal itu, hehe, asal kau tahu, aku pernah berguru pada koki terkenal seantero Inggris". ucap Naruto bersidekap.

"oi, kenapa kau memakai seragam, Shido? Aku sudah mengirimkan email untuk izin, aku juga meretas akun kalian dan mengirim pesan yang sama". ucap Naruto enteng.

"apa katamu?! Kau meretas akun ku? Dan kenapa kita tidak masuk?! ". ucap Shido garang. "haah, Miku mengundang kita semua ke konsernya, sebenarnya mulai jam 2, tapi sekalian saja izin daripada harus meminta surat dispensasi dan melewati satpam menyebalkan itu". ucap Naruto.

"marah, kau melakukan tindakan yang melanggar hukum, Naruto". ucap Yuzuru dengan nada datarnya. "huh, kau meretas akun ku? Akan kuberi pelajaran kau nanti". ancam Kaguya dengan kepalan tangan.

"haha, dasar". ucap Kotori. "akun? Apa itu? ". tanya Tohka dan langsung menyebabkan semua orang kecuali Yoshino dan Yoshinon speechless.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? ". tanya Shido menggigit potongan dagingnya. Jleb! "kita langsung berangkat saja, mungkin kita bisa membantu sedikit disana, atau menyemangati Miku". balas Naruto menusuk dagingnya

"Naruto benar juga, Naruto, dimana Miku akan melangsungkan konsernya? ". tanya Kotori. "oh, ini dia, baru saja masuk". ucap Naruto memperlihatkan email yang ia terima dari Miku barusan.

"masih satu kota, tapi jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini, kita naik kereta saja, sekalian menikmati pemandangan". ucap Kotori menggigit potong dagingnya.

"naik kereta yah? Baiklah". balas Naruto membalas email yang ia dapatkan tadi. "un, Shido.. Kereta itu apa? ". tanya Tohka penasaran.

"umm, kereta itu mirip dengan mobil, hanya saja lebih panjang dan berjalan di jalan khusus! Nanti kau lihat saja yah! ". balas Shido. "um, karena lebih panjang, rodanya lebih banyak bukan? ". tanya Kaguya. "haah, tentu saja, Kaguya". balas Kotori.

"jadi, dengan itu kita bisa sampai lebih cepat dari naik mobil bukan? ". tanya Yuzuru. "hm, kecepatan kereta di Jepang adalah salah satu yang tercepat di dunia". ucap Shido memakan potongan daging terakhirnya.

"nah, selesai, dengan begini kita bisa berangkat". ucap Naruto. "haah, aku harap nanti kalian tidak membuat masalah". ucap Kotori pada para Spirit. "kami akan jadi anak baik! ". ucap Tohka cepat.

"Shido, kau cuci piringnya, aku ada hal yang harus kukerjakan". ucap Naruto hendak meninggalkan dapur. "ouchh". ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Yoshino yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di depan dispenser dan menadahkan gelasnya untuk mengambil air panas.

"Yoshino, sudah kubilang beberapa kali? Aku sudah membelikanmu gelas khusus, jangan pakai gelas kaca yang tidak memiliki pegangan itu, jika kau mengisi air panas dan memegangnya, tanganmu bisa melepuh". ucap Naruto.

"m-maaf, aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto-san, meletakkan gelasnya". ucap Yoshino meletakkan gelas berisi air panas itu. "uh". ucapnya menyentuh telapak tangan kanannya yang sedikit memerah.

"yaah, padahal Yoshinon sudah memperingatkan Yoshino, tapi Yoshino tidak mengindahkannya". ucap Yoshinon. "baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan gelasnya". ucap Naruto dengan cepat pergi dari situ.

Sementara Shido sedang mencuci piring, Kotori dan para Spirit lainnya masih sibuk berbincang.

"ugh, ini dia, ternyata aku memang lupa memberikannya pada Yoshino". ucap Naruto mengambil kotak kecil berisi satu set cangkir berukuran sedang.

"Game yah? Aku penasaran, dengan teknologi canggih milik Ratatoskr, apa mereka bisa menciptakan game virtual reality yah? Sebaiknya aku tanyakan pada si masokis Kannazuki itu nanti". ucap Naruto menuju kamar Yoshino.

Tuk! Ia meletakkannya di meja kecil di sana. "ouh, Yoshino benar-benar anak yang rajin, aku bahkan selalu meninggalkan kamarku dalam keadaan berantakan saat seusia Yoshino dulu". ucap Naruto menatap kamar yang didominasi warna biru dan sangat rapi itu.

"tuk". Naruto mengambil satu cangkir. Ia kemudian menuju ke arah kulkas dan mengambil satu sachet susu.

"entah mengapa.. Aku merasa menjadi seorang Ayah sekarang". gumam Naruto. Ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali bergulir.

 _"u-uhh, sakiiit.. Hiks.. ". "Naru-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mengantuk sehingga menabrak meja ?". "hiks.. hiks.. Kaa-chan, aku ngantuk dan.. lapar". "sabarlah sedikit oke? Tou-chan mu sedang belajar membuat susu untukmu"._

 _"Minato-kun, sudah kukatakan bukan? Jangan tambahkan gula! , hanya susu saja! Buang itu!". "Tapi, aku tidak menambahkan terlalu banyak gula!". "aku tidak peduli, yang jelas itu gula buatan pabrik, aku tidak mengizinkan gula seperti itu masuk ke tubuh anakku! "._

 _"t-t-tapi". " Buangg! Apa kau ingin anak kita terkena penyakit?! Gula seperti itu tidak baik untuk usianya! ". "h-hai, a-akan ku b-buang! "._

 _"Kaa-chan, cenapa kau menyuruh Tou-chan membuang susuku? Aku ingin segela minum! Aku lapar Kaa-chan! ". "huft, dengar Naru-chan, gula tidak baik untuk anak seusiamu"._

 _"Sebentar lagi, Tou-chan mu akan segera membuat yang baru, bagaimana denganmu? Naru-chan? Bagaimana latihan berjalanmu? " . "yaay, Tou-chan mengajariku berjalan beberapa kali hali ini ! Tapi lasanya cakit saat terjatuh, saat lututku berdarah"_

 _"haah..?! Mou.. Minato-kun.. Kau membiarkan Naru-chan terjatuh beberap kali?! Terlebih sampai berdarah?! ". "E-eh, itu wajar bukan? Walau Naruto menangis, itu agar dia belajar dari pengalaman"._

 _Sring! "kau menyuruh anak umur satu tahun lebih sedikit untuk belajar dari pengalaman?! ". "e-ehh, Naruto itu anak jenius! Dia bahkan bisa berbicara dan mengingat saat umur sepuluh bulan! ". "tidak peduli anak kita jenius atau tidak! Dia masih seorang bayi kecilku! "._

 _"oaamz! ". "lihat, dia kelelahan sampai mengantuk, Naru-chan, ayo kita tidur saja, Ayahmu terlalu lama". "oamzz, tapi.. Aku masih lapar Kaa-chan.. Aku ingin minum susu! Oamzz"._

 _"tidak, Naru-chan bahkan menabrak meja saat merangkak tadi, kau juga belum boleh makan makanan berat! walau begitu, Kaa-chan akan memberikanmu makanan yang lebih alami". "mau kemana kau menggendong Naruto? "._

 _"tentu saja menidurkan Naruto... Baka! Kau tidak lihat anakmu tidak sanggup lagi bahkan untuk menegakkan kepalanya?! ". "tapi susu ini...". "terserah saja mau kau apakan! Aku akan memberi Naruto susu yang lebih alami dan paling baik untuk pertumbuhannya, lagipula yang kau buat itu kurang kental, nutrisinya kurang! "._

 _"ohhhh... ". "A-apa?! Singkirkan tatapan mesum-mu itu, bagianmu sudah lama hilang! ". "u-ugh, apa kau tidak ingin memberikan Naruto adik? "._

 _Sring! "Naruto saja masih berumur satu tahun lebih enam minggu dan kau berfikir untuk memberikannya adik? Dengan status kita sekarang, kau ingin membuat lebih makhluk yang tak berdosa menderita lagi?! "._

 _"y-yah, a-aku ingat, aku tidak akan lagi memintanya". "baguslah, hiks... Naruto... Apa yang akan terjadi padamu kelak? ". "emhh, Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan menangis? "._

 _"u-uft, tidak! Ayo Naru-chan, kita tidur saja! " . "yahh... Jadi ayah memang sulit... Dan wanita memang menakutkan... Huft.. Itu wajar... Karena aku telah membebankan begitu banyak tanggung jawab pada anakku bahkan saat ia belum mengetahuinya.. Lebih baik aku tanya pada Kaa-san saja cara membuat susu yang benar setelah ini"._

 _Tes!_

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis mengingat itu semua. Semenjak kejadian berubahnya Naruto menjadi Supreme King, Naruto mendapatkan ingatannya sejak pertama kali ia bisa mengingat ditambah ingatan dari para Dewa.

"yah, sangat indah... Meski begitu... Ada beberapa bagian yang masih janggal di kepalaku, selain penyebab mengapa Kaa-chan mendadak pergi, juga ingatan beberapa bulan setelah insiden terbakarnya kota Tenguu ini, bahkan para Dewa juga tidak mengingatnya". ucap Naruto kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik kain bajunya. "uh, Yoshino? Ah yah! Aku lupa, maaf, ini". ucap Naruto menyodorkan susu dan cangkir kosong itu.

"terimakasih, sekarang Yoshino bisa menyeduh susu sendiri". ucap Yoshinon. "eh... Naruto-san.. Kau.. Menangis? ". gumam Yoshino. "mena.. ngis? Aku? ". gumam Naruto menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan tangannya, tidak ada apa-apa dan masih kering.

Ia kemudian menyentuh pipi kanannya, disanalah ia merasakan jari dan permukaan pipinya basah oleh sesuatu. Ia menuruti sensasi basah itu dan sampai ke kelopak matanya.

"begitu yah? Tou-san memang benar... Aku memang merindukan Kaa-chan yang sangat overprotective itu". gumam Naruto lirih menghapus air matanya. "ahh, tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini efek dari mengiris bawang merah pagi ini". bohong Naruto.

Yoshino hanya memandangi Naruto penuh keanehan dan kekhawatiran. "uhn, Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Naruto-san! ". ucap Yoshino berbalik kemudian berlari membawa cangkir dan susu itu.

"yeah, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan beberapa barangku". ucap Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. "oi, Naruto! ". Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"ada apa? Tohka? ". tanya Naruto. "um, aku bingung apa yang harus aku bawa nanti". ucap Tohka. "huft, kenapa tidak coba jaket saja? Aku punya perasaan kita akan pulang malam". balas Naruto.

"dan soal makanan, kita bisa membelinya disana nanti". ucap Naruto mengerti gelagat Tohka. "begitu, baiklah! Aku akan mengikuti saranmu". ucap Tohka berlari ke kamarnya.

Tap! Tap! Kriet! "yah, aku harus membawa yang mana? ". gumam Naruto melirik lima buah jaket yang ada di lemarinya. "untuk jaga-jaga". gumam Naruto mengambil sebuah jaket, lebih tepat disebut jubah hitam dengan kain yang cukup tebal dan hangat.

"ini salah satu kesukaanku, terkesan... Misterius". ucap Naruto mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke lutut. "haah, ini bahkan lebih nyaman dari jaket". gumam Naruto mengaitkan benang-benang putih kecil untuk merekatkan belahan jubahnya.

"tapi, aku akan mandi keringat jika kugunakan saat ini". gumam Naruto melepas benang-benang penghubungnya setelah puas memakai jaketnya.

"kurasa sebuah jam tangan dan dompet, hanya itu yang bisa kubawa". ucap Naruto memasukkan dompetnya ke saku yang ada dalam kemeja orange dengan beberapa garis hitam di bagian bawahnya.

Srak! Naruto membalik jubah jaket itu dan menampakkan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna putih dan memakainya dengan bagian putih di luar dan bagian hitam di dalam.

"baiklah, aku mengambil ini dari Fraxinus dan sebuah alat untuk memeriahkan konser Miku nanti". ucap Naruto menekan tombol dari sebuah alat kecil seukuran penghapus kecil yang ia tempelkan dan sebuah gagang kecil yang ia sembunyikan dalam jubahnya.

Dan seketika, jaketnya terasa sejuk, alat pendingin super kecil. "dengan ini aku tidak akan kepanasan walau memakai jubah ini". ucap Naruto.

Tap! Tap! "Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat! ". ucap Naruto. "tumben kau tidak bawa banyak barang". balas Kotori singkat. Ia memakai baju berwarna putih dan rok bergelombang dengan warna hitam.

""hehe, inilah gunanya aku memakai benda ini". ucap Naruto meyibakkan sebagian jubahnya dan menampakkan sebuah konsol PSP terselip di saku yang ada disana. "tunggu dulu, apa itu.. Mi-Fi? ". gumam Kaguya melirik ke sebuah alat kecil di saku Naruto yang lainnya.

Kaguya memakai pakaian hitam dengan dasi merah dan sebuah rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah, serta sepatu hitam dengan kaus kaki yang hampir mencapai lututnya.

"bagus, dengan begini kita semua tidak akan kehabisan koneksi di kereta nanti". ucap Yuzuru. Berbeda dengan Kaguya, ia memakai baju berwarna putih panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Naruto-san... Apa aku pantas? ". gumam Yoshino. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih selutut dan sebuah kaus kaki putih dan sepatu pink, serta sebuah topi berwarna senada dengan pita pink. "Kau manis! ". ucap Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "hh.. hh". Yoshino hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat! ". teriak Tohka berlari dari kamarnya. Ia memakai baju pink selutut dan sebuah sepatu hitam. "yeah". angguk Shido yang baru keluar. Ia mengenakan jaket coklat yang dibiarkan terbuka dan menampakkan kemeja putih dengan sedikit warna coklat.

"baiklah, aku akan ke garasi, kalian kunci rumah dan tunggu di depan garasi". ucap Naruto. "huh, bukannya kita akan naik kereta? ". tanya Tohka. "ya, kita ke stasiun naik mobil, aku disana ada tempat penitipan kendaraan". ucap Naruto.

"kau tidak khawatir mobilmu di curi? ". tanya Kaguya. "benar, siapapun pasti akan tergiur melihat mobilmu". ucap Yuzuru. "hahaha, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membeli mobil mewah seperti itu, aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, tapi karena kualitasnya baik, apa boleh buat? Dan jangan khawatir, jika mobilku dicuri, aku tinggal menekan tombol dan.. Kaboomm! ". ucap Naruto dengan wajah ceria yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya sweatdroop.

"haah, Jangan-jangan kau mengambil beberapa peralatan dari Fraxinus lagi yah? ". gumam Kotori menepuk dahinya. "ketahuan". balas Naruto singkat.

"haah, itu semua pakai uang, dan tidak murah". ucap Kotori. "hei Kotori, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi.. Ah, kukatakan di perjalan nanti, cepatlah". ucap Naruto melesat ke garasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah berada di dalam mobil berjenis BMW itu. "Naruto... Dimana kau menaruh peledaknya? ". tanya Shido takut-takut. "um, kalau tidak salah aku menaruhnya di mesin utama, hanya terselip". balas Naruto santai.

Jlek! Setelah itu, Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. "Naruto, apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?". tanya Kotori yang berada di belakang Naruto bersama para Spirit.

"hum, belakangan ini aku berfikir keras bagaimana cara mencari pekerjaan sambil tetap menggunakan uang yang diberikan Ayahku". ucap Naruto.

"memangnya beberapa uang yang diberikan ayahmu? ". tanya Naruto. "mungkin sekitar 10 Milyar Yen". ucap Naruto santai. "a-apa?! Mana mungkin rekeningmu bisa menampung sebanyak itu?!". kaget Kotori mengetahui Naruto ternyata mempunyai uang yang berada diluar nalarnya.

"entahlah, tapi dengan kekuatan ayahku, kurasa hal itu tidak mustahil, dan yang lebih gila, aku pernah menggunakan beberapa juta Yen untuk membeli sebuah konsol PS lengkap dan puluhan video gamenya dan aku tercengang saat memerikas jumlah rekeningku yang bahkan tidak berkurang sedikitpun". ucap Naruto.

"apa?! ". kaget Kotori. "huft, pantas saja kau selalu memasang wajah tanpa dosa saat mentraktir monster makanan seperti Tohka". ucap Kotori. "dan yang ingin aku katakan adalah, bagaimana jika aku menggunakan uang di rekeningku untuk membantu pendanaan Ratatoskr? ". tanya Naruto.

"benarkah apa yang kau katakan?". tanya Kotori. "hm, aku tahu kalau Ratatoskr adalah organisasi yang lebih kecil dari DEM, dan karena kalian semua berniat menangani Roh tanpa membunuh mereka, aku rasa aku bisa mempercayakan uangku pada kalian, lagipula aku tak butuh uang sebanyak itu". ucap Naruto.

"hm, jika yang kau katakan benar, dengan bantuanmu, mungkin kami tidak akan kebingungan masalah dan lagi, tapi akan kubicarakan dengan pemimpin nanti". balas Kotori.

"ya, terserah kau". balas Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan lampu merah. "Ngomong-omong, apa kau tidak kepanasan di dalam mobil memakai jubah seperti itu? ". tanya Kotori memandang jubah putih Naruto, tapi tetap saja dalamnya berwarna hitam.

"kenapa tidak mencoba menyentuhnya? ". tanya Naruto. "hmm, huft, dasar! Kau mengambil alat ini dari Fraxinus bukan? Alat pengatur suhu". ucap Kotori menepuk dahinya seteluh menyentuh jubah Naruto yang terasa tidak panas dan agak sejuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di stasiun. "nah, kalian bisa keluar dulu, aku akan menitipkan mobil ini, kita bertemu di jalur 2". ucap Naruto melajukan mobilnya setelah Shido dkk keluar.

"whoa! Jadi ini stasiun kereta? ". tanya Tohka kagum melihat bangunan besar dan banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang. "yah, ini stasiun kereta api yang sudah jauh berkembang". gumam Shido.

"maah, ayo, kita langsung saja". ucap Kotori menarik Shido dan Yoshino mengikutinya masuk stasiun. 't-tunggu! ". ucap Tohka menyusul. "yeah, dasar tidak sabaran". gumam Kaguya menyusul bersama Yuzuru.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Kotori. "hm, konser Miku masih empat jam lagi, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sebentar". ucap Naruto. "perjalanan tadi cepat sekali, kereta memanh hebat". ucap Tohka menggenggam permen kapas.

Tuut! "sebentar". ucap Naruto mengangkat handphonenya yang berbunyi. "Darling! Kalian sudah sampai dimana? ". suara Miku terdengar dari sana.

"kebun binatang, kalau aku tidak salah, jaraknya sekitar lima kilometer dari gedung pertunjukkanmu". ucap Naruto. "disana yah? Baiklah, dua jam lagi akan kujemput kalian, bersenang-senanglah Darling". ucap Miku.

"hm, terimakasih Miku". balas Naruto memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku. "baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, dua jam lagi kita berkumpul di gerbang". ucap Naruto.

"umm, Yosha! Shido! Aku ingin lihat kucing raksasa itu". ucap Tohka menarik Shido kearah kandang para Singa. "ya ampun, mereka berdua selalu saja". ucap Kaguya menepuk dahinya. "mengajak, Kaguya, bisa temani aku melihat burung indah itu? ". ucap Yuzuru berjalan kearah kandang burung merak.

"baiklah". balas Kaguya sambil mengejar Yuzuru. "N-Naruto-san, b-bisa t-temani aku melihat lumba-lumba lagi? ". tanya Yoshino dengan gugup. "hup, baiklah, tapi untuk ke daerah ikan, kita harus melewati bagian reptil dulu". ucap Naruto memegang peta.

"Reptil? Aku ikut". ucap Kotori tiba-tiba. "Kotori juga? Baiklah, lagipula meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini tidak aman juga". ucap Naruto. "ayo". lanjutnya berjalan duluan.

"nyaa, tunggu Yoshinon! Ayo Yoshino! ". ucap Yoshinon berusaha bergerak maju. "haah, mereka semua! Apa boleh buat?". gumam Kotori mengikuti Naruto dan Yoshino.

Mereka semua cukup bersenang-senang. Tohka da. Shido yang melihat-lihat singa dan sejenisnya. Yuzuru dan Kaguya yang bermain-main dan berfoto dengan beberapa burung.

Klang! Klang!

"whoa, binatang ini bisa berganti warna dengam cepat! ". ucap Yoshinon mengamati seekor bunglon dari balik kaca. "hm, itu sangat berguna untuk kemampuan kamuflase mereka di alam liar". ucap Naruto.

"Kamuflase? ". tanya Yoshino bingung. "semacam cara untuk menghindarkan diri dari pemangsa dengan cara menyamar seperti lingkungan sekitar, hampir seperti mode invisible di Fraxinus dan kapal-kapal DEM". jelas Kotori.

"Kyaaa! ". "Kyaaa! ". Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar teriakkan orang-orang. Di daerah kandang reptil itu memang disediakan kolam renang untuk istirahat.

Dan kini banyak orang disekitar kolam renang yang berlari menjauhi kolam renang sembari berteriak panik. Naruto mengamati beberapa bayangan yang berada di dalam air.

Semua orang yang ada di daerah reptil itu mulai berlari keluar. "B-buaya lepas?! ". kaget Kotori melihat beberapa moncong hewan mulai keluar dari dalam kolam renang.

"m-makhluk apa itu.. M-mengerikan". ucap Yoshino ketakutan. "tenanglah". ucap Naruto berjalan pelan kearah para Buaya yang berenang liar di dalam kolam renang.

"N-naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! ". ucap Kotori melihat Naruto berjalan pelan kearah para Buaya itu.

Sring! Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik biru Naruto telah berganti menjadi pupil kuning bercahaya. Dalam pandangan Naruto, dunia menjadi sedikit abu-abu dan aura hitam keluar dari semua orang yang sedang panik dan menuju kearah Naruto.

Tap! Naruto berhenti di depan kolam renang dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"wahai jiwa kotor yang kembali dari dunia bawah... Sekarang juga tuntunlah makhluk rendahan ini menuruti perintahku... ". gumam Naruto.

Para Buaya itu berjalan keluar dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya. "huft". gumam Naruto menghela nafas.

"tetaplah diam sampai petugas mengembalikan kalian ke kandang masing-masing". ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan para Buaya yang masih diam.

"Naruto! Kau bikin cemas saja". ucap Kotori. "benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu". sahut Naruto cepat.

"m-mata k-kuning.. I-itukan Supre-mfhh! ". mulut Yoshino langsung di bungkam dengan cepat oleh Naruto. Tap! Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik ke telinga Yoshino.

Saat insiden Supreme King, Yoshino hampir terbunuh oleh Naruto, tapi untungnya Naruto mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya di saat-saat terakhir, dan Yoshino sempat bertatapan dengan mata kuning kosong itu cukup lama, jadi ia tahu betul hal itu.

"Yoshino... Kotori tak boleh tahu, aku juga tak tahu mengapa Supreme King bisa terbangun di saat seperti ini, mungkin mata kuningku akan sementara aktif, jadi tetaplah diam oke". bisik Naruto.

Sementara Yoshino hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah karena Naruto sebenarnya terlalu dekat dengan telinga dan wajahnya sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa kulit halusnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Naruto apa yang terjadi? Barusan alaram peringatan berbunyi". ucap Shido berlari menarik Tohka yang memegang Kinako besar.

"beberapa Buaya lepas". balas Naruto singkat. Shido membelalakkan matanya saat ia bertemu dengan tatapan mata kuning kosong milik Naruto. Tapi Naruto dengan cepat memberikannya kode untuk tetap diam.

Tuut! Tuut!

"Ya, Miku? ". ucap Naruto mengangkat ponselnya. "Darling, aku sudah di depan kebun binatang, maaf jika kecepetan, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan Darling". balas Miku.

"baiklah, kami akan kesana". balas Naruto singkat dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "ayo, Miku telah datang dan menjemput kita di gerbang". ucap Naruto berjalan keluar.

"Ayo! ". teriak Yoshinon sekali lagi seolah berusaha menarik Yoshino untuk mengikuti Naruto.

Skip! (bagian konsernya saya Skip, soalnya saya tidak tahu lirik dari lagunya si Miku, silahkan reader-san lihat saja lagunya di movienya)

 _"Supreme King... Siapa sebenarnya kau? Bagaimana bisa jiwamu berada dalam tubuhku dan bahkan menyatu dengan jiwaku sendiri... Chaos Dimension... Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.. "._

"Darling! ". Naruto tersentak saat Miku dengan kerasnya memanggil namanya. "a-apa Miku? ". tanya Naruto. "kau melamun dari tadi, yakin tidak ikut bersenang-senang seperti yang lain? ". tanya Miku melihat para Spirit yang lain tengah asik bermain air di kolam renang besar di samping mereka.

"waktu aku bilang mau liburan, para staff menyediakan tempat ini, dan syukurlah Darling dan teman-teman mau menemaniku". ucap Miku senang.

"jangan khawatir, kalau kau butuh teman, aku selalu ada di sampingmu". ucap Naruto "Mou Darling! Jangan merayuku terus, lagipula bukan disamping, Darling selalu berdiri di depan kami, dan juga kita bukan sekedar teman, tapi keluarga! ". ucap Miku berdiri.

Tap! Tap! Miku berjalan ke sisi kolam renang dan melepas kemeja putihnya. "yakin tidak mau? ". tanya Miku memamerkan dadanya yang berukuran diatas rata-rata.

"h-hm, a-aku disini saja". ucap Naruto bersantai di kursi itu. "hehe! Awas saja kalau Darling menatap kami dengan tatapan mesum, karena yang boleh kau tatap begitu hanya aku! ". ucap Miku kemudian melompat ke kolam renang.

"hari yang menyenangkan heh? ". ucap Shido berjalan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan meletakkan salah satunya di depan Naruto.

"yah cukup menyenangkan tadi". ucap Naruto malas. "ya ampun, aku sama sekali tak menduga kalau kau membawa sebuah Lightsaber ke konser dan menggunakannya untuk menyemangati Miku". ucap Shido.

"dan rasanya sudah lama semenjak kita pergi bersama, dan terakhir kali kita berdua bisa rekreasi seperti ini saat kita kelas 2 SMP dulu bukan? Walau aku belum terlalu mengenalmu saat itu". lanjut Shido.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Tapi kau benar, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama-sama seperti ini". ucap Naruto meraih jus jeruk itu. "kau benar, mereka semua terlihat sangat senang, berbeda jauh saat pertama kali kita menemui mereka". ucap Shido.

"baguslah, ini memang yang kita harapkan... Shido.. Berhati-hatilah". ucap Naruto. "berhati-hati? ". tanya Shido bingung.

"setiap manusia punya kegelapan dan cahaya, begitupun dirimu.. Kau saat ini memiliki setengah kekuatan dari Yamai bersaudara, Kotori dan juga Tohka, jangan sampai kau menjadi sepertiku". ucap Naruto memandang lurus ke depan.

"aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha". balas Shido. "nah, sekarang lihatlah Tohka, ada yang terbuka". ucap Naruto asal. "Mana?! Mana?! ". ucap Shido terkejut dan berbalik menatap Tohka yang sedang bermain dengan Yoshino.

"pfft, tentu saja bohong". ucap Naruto menahan tawa kemudian dengan tanpa belas kasihan, ia menendang Shido cukup keras dan membuat pemuda itu meluncur terbang ke dalam air.

"Siala-glup! Glup!". Dan bodohnya, Shido berteriak dari dalam air sehingga mulutnya dipenuhi air dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengapung ke permukaan dengan mata memutih.

"huft, sambil menyelam minum air.. Menelan mentah-mentah kata pepatah sama saja dengan bunuh diri". ucap Naruto santai.

Tes! Tes! Tes! Namun tanpa ia sadari, sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang menenteng tas berwarna pink dengan pakian seragam berwarna putih tengah menatapnya dari luar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan lagi, gadis itu... Melayang.

" **..."**

 **Hai Minna-san! Maaf jika Author kelamaan update fictnya, semua ini karena HP Author kena Hardbrick dan Author malas buat bawa ke Service center, jadi Author terpaksa beli yang baru.**

 **Dan karena masalah diatas, ada sekitar lima chap yang belum saya pindahin termasuk chap Mayuri dan Natsumi, jadi mungkin setelah ini akan cukup lama updatenya.**

 **Chap ini sengaja saya buat cukup santai. Mungkin dari chap diatas, kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa sosok Supreme King di masa lalu. Saya juga berencana menambah musuh Naruto, karena tidak seru jika dia hanya melawan AST atau DEM saja.**

 **Bagi yang minta lemon buat Yoshino dan Kotori awas tercyduk, jangan bawa-bawa author karena usia author masih 11/12 sama Kotori. (*bercanda).**

 **Segitu dulu, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang jalanin dan sampai jumpa di chap depan yang inysaallah akan saya post sebelum hari raya.**

 **Next : A Heroes From The Past**


	13. Chapter 13

"Selamat datang, Namikaze Naruto". Naruto membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat sosok serba emas sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa Kau? ". kaget Naruto. Sekelebat ingatan tentang orang di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. "Kau... Supreme King? ". gumam Naruto sontak.

"Humh... Supreme King..? Hahahahaha! Lelucon yang bagus nak, tapi kau memang benar.. Aku adalah sosok asli dari Supreme King". ucap sosok itu tertawa.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa? Bukankah tebakanku benar? ". tanya Naruto heran. "Tidak, kau benar dan juga salah.. Supreme King? Seseorang yang termakan kegelapannya sendiri? Jangan bercanda.. ". geleng sosok itu pelan.

"Aku bingung, kau meng-iyakan kalau kau adalah sosok asli Supreme King tadi, tapi kenapa kau sekarang menyangkalnya?! ". bentak Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku memang hanyalah sosok asli Supreme King, tetapi tidak sepertimu aku bukan Supreme King yang sama, aku menolaknya karena kau menyamakan arti Supreme King bagimu sedangkan bagiku itu lain artinya". jelas sosok itu.

"Arti seorang Supreme King? ". gumam Naruto heran. Trak! Trak! Entah berapa Kg emas yang digunakan dalam armor yang membalut sosok itu, sampai saat ia berjalan mendekati Naruto terdengar suara getaran logam-logam mulia itu di setiap langkahnya.

Trak! Sosok itu berjalan melewati Naruto sampai tepat di belakang punggung Naruto sedang Naruto sendiri tetap menatap kearah berlawanan.

"Bagiku, Supreme King adalah seseorang yang berada diatas semua hal di dunia ini... Berdiri di depan semuanya.. Dia adalah seseorang yang dihormati cahaya dan mengendalikan Kegelapan.. Kehancuran menyertai langkahnya... Kehormatan berada dalam setiap inchi tubuhnya... Dan pendukung setianya selalu berdiri di belakangnya". jelas sosok itu dengan lantang.

Sosok itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sedang ekor matanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Itu semua sangat berbeda dengan arti Supreme King bagimu, yang merupakan seseorang yang hanya termakan dalam kegelapan dan diperbudak oleh kehancuran.. Jangan bercanda! Bagiku kegelapan tidak lebih dari sebuah alat". ucap sosok itu.

"Tidak mungkin... Jadi sejak awal... Kau! ". kaget Naruto berbalik. "Benar, kegelapan tidak pernah bisa mengendalikanku... Kau butuh lebih dari sekedar seluruh kegelapan di dunia ini, jika mau meracuniku setidaknya tambahkan lima atau enam kalinya". ucap sosok itu.

"Kau... Bagaimama mungkin orang sepertimu bisa berada dalam diriku?! ". ucap Naruto tak habis fikir. "Heh, sepertinya para Dewa bodoh itu telah meracuni pikiranmu? Tidakkah kau lupa pada hal yang menyelamatkanmu dan ibumu tepat saat hari kelahiranmu? Tidak ingatkah kau akan hal yang telah membuatnu bisa menahan kegelapan para Dewa bodoh itu dan membangkitkan Supreme King? ". ucap sosok itu.

"Hal? ". gumam Naruto memincingkan matanya berusaha mengingat hal yang dimaksud sosok itu. Memang benar, perpaduan antara kekuatan seorang Spirit dan setengah Spirit ditambah Chakra cukup besar sehingga membahayakan tubuh lemah Naruto yang saat itu masih dalam kandungan.

Normalnya Naruto seharusnya tidak punya tubuh yang kuat untuk menahan kekuatan itu sehingga ibunya juga merasakan dampak dari hal itu. Sampai pada saat ia akan dilahirkan ke dunia, sudah pasti ia tidak akan selamat karena ia akan keluar dari tubuh ibunya yang selama itu membantunya menahan kekuatan selama dalam kandungan.

Dan saat itulah Ayahnya memberikannya... "Jangan-jangan, Holy Grail?! ". kaget Naruto menunjuk sosok dihadapannya.

"Benar, aku adalah jiwa yang berada dalam Holy Grail karena sesungguhnya benda itu merupakan wadahku". angguk sosok itu pelan.

"Tapi kenapa... Kenapa para Dewa tidak menyadari keberadaanmu? ". tanya Naruto heran. "Kita berada dalam Holy Grail, perangkat yang memberimu kekuatan bertahan sampai saat ini, ini adalah pusat sekaligus tempat paling dalam pada dirimu yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun". ucap sosok itu.

"Tempat terdalam? ". gumam Naruto. "Benar, tapi ingatlah ini.. Kehidupanmu melalui Holy Grail tidaklah gratis, Ayahmu sudah menerima konsekuensi dari tindakannya". ucap sosok itu.

"Dan apa konsekuensi atas hal itu?". tanya Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto.. Kau mungkin mengenal para Dewa sebagai makhluk yang membantu manusia sejak dulu... Namun kau harus tahu kalau merekalah yang juga memperbudak manusia sejak dahulu". ucap sosok itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?! ". kaget Naruto. "Aku hidup jauh dimasa lalu tepatnya saat zaman para Dewa berkuasa, dahulu tidak ada nama Odin atau Zeus dan yang lainnya, mereka dulu adalah Dewa-Dewa yang diciptakan manusia". jelas sosok itu.

"Kau pasti juga tahu kalau para Dewa terbentuk dari kepercayaan manusia dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, tapi mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar dan khawatir akan eksistensi mereka, untuk itulah mereka mengumpulkan pengikut".

"Tapi, semakin lama moral mereka semakin rusak, mereka lupa siapa yang menciptakan mereka dan mulai bertindak seenaknya dan dengan lancang memegang takdir manusia, bahkan ketika manusia telah mati, jiwa mereka dipaksa untuk menjadi prajurit demi berperang melawan pasukan dewa lainnya".

"Dan aku adalah salah satu dari kesalahan besar itu, Ayahku seorang manusia yang diangkat menjadi Dewa dan ibuku adalah seorang Dewi, itu menjadikanku sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki tubuh dua pertiga Dewa". jelas sosok itu.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku, tapi aku adalah orang yang diutus Dunia untuk memusnahkan para Dewa yang memperlakukan manusia sebagai sampah, tapi para Dewa akhirnya mulai mewaspadaiku dan takut padaku". ucap sosok itu.

"Sampai akhirnya aliansi para Dewa dibentuk hanya untuk menjatuhkanku karena aku memiliki sebuah senjata yang sangat menakutkan dengan sebutan sebagai Anti-World, yang akhirnya aku bisa mengakhiri zaman para Dewa tepat di kampung halaman mereka sendiri". ucap sosok itu.

"Jadi... Pemandangan kelam yang aku lihat waktu itu... Adalah masa lalumu? ". gumam Naruto. "Benar Namikaze Naruto, kau adalah reinkarnasi buatan dariku karena menerima Holy Grail, dan juga kau memiliki tubuh yang hampir sepertiku dan juga kemampuan yang sama, meskipun zaman para Dewa telah berakhir... Tidak dengan beberapa hal dari mereka". ucap sosok itu.

"Beberapa hal? ". beo Naruto. "Seperti Monster dan yang lainnya, kau pasti ingat dengan Yamata no Orochi, masih ada beberapa monster yang tersebar di penjuru dunia ini, aku ingin kau melenyapkan seluruh sampah para Dewa itu". ucap sosok itu.

Untuk sementara aku akan menyegel Chaos dalam tubuhmu, tapi kau tetap akan bisa mengakses sebagian kecilnya kau belum siap untuk menggunakannya, sampai jeda sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan pelan.

Trak! Trak! Sosok itu berjalan terus kearah kegelapan. "Ingatlah.. Supreme King bukan yang dikendalikan... Tapi yang mengendalikan". ucap sosok itu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Naruto terbangun dan terbelalak melihat sebuah bola yang sangat besar di atasnya. Bruak! Belum saja ia bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu di dobrak dengan keras dan mengakibatkan engselnya hancur.

"Hu-ah, Naruto! Apa kau lihat diatas sana?! ". Shido yang baru datang langsung berteriak seolah lupa kalau ia baru saja merusakkan pintu Naruto.

"Kau melihatnya juga?! Aku lihat, diatas sana memang ada bola yang sangat besar". angguk Naruto. Sring! Tiba-tiba sepasang pupil saphirenya berganti menjadi kuning tajam dan membuat Shido sedikit berjingit.

"Apa-apaan ini? ". gumam Naruto kaget. "A-ada apa?! ". tanya Shido heran sekaligus kaget. "Ada... Energi ini, Reiryouku para Spirit sedang terkumpul diatas sana". ucap Naruto.

"Reiryouku para Spirit?! Apa maksudmu? Apa mungkin bola itu adalah gabungan energi dari para Spirit?! ". tanya Shido keras.

"Benar... Ini benar-benar tidak bohong, mata ini... Seperti bisa melihat segala kebohongan di dunia". gumam Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan para Spirit? Apa Reiryouku mereka berkurang drastis? ". tanya Shido. Sring! "Energi mereka memang berkurang, tapi tidak banyak dan telah berhenti berkurang". balas Naruto.

"Apa bola diatas hanya terbentuk dari energi Spirit yang kita kenal saja? ". tanya Shido. "Seharusnya bergitu, Shido! Pergilah ke Fraxinus dan minta mereka menganalisa apakah bola energi itu berbahaya". perintah Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana? ". bingung Shido saat Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya dan membuka jendelanya. "Menemui seseorang". balas Naruto singkat langsung melompat dari jendela.

Wush!

"Shido ini sulit, tidak ada satupun Crew yang melihat bola itu, bahkan aku juga tidak melihatnya". ucap Kotori duduk di 'singgasananya' "Kau juga? Padahal Naruto bilang kalau itu merupakan gabungan dari energi para Spirit yang kami kenal". ucap Shido bingung.

"Memang benar, saat bangun tadi, aku tidak merasa sesegar biasanya". angguk Kotori. "Hebat, pasti indra keenam Naruto-san sangat kuat". ucap Mana senang. Ia memang di tampung oleh Ratastoskr setelah melakukan pembrontakan pada DEM.

Tik! Tik! "Memang benar, di hadapan kita ada bola energi yang cukup besar dan setelah kuanalisa satu persatu, itu memang benar terdiri dari Reiryouku para Spirit". angguk Reine.

"Sementara kita memutuskan cara untuk menghilangkannya, aku rasa serangan biasa tidak akan bisa mengingat wujudnya yang kasat mata apalagi fisiknya, jadi kita harus memikirkan cara lain selain kekerasan". ucap Reine.

"Hm, benar juga... Ngomong-omong dimana si Naruto itu? Apa dia masih berada di habitatnya? ". tanya Kotori. "Tidak, Naruto sudah bangun dan sedang menemui seseorang". ucap Shido. "Seseorang? ". beo Kannazuki.

Other place.

"Ternyata kau sedang makan dengan lahap, Kurumi". ucap Naruto datar menatap genangan darah yang ada di depannya serta sosok Kurumi.

"Ara-ara, apa kamu datang untuk menghentikanku? Naruto-kun? ". tanya Kurumi. "Tidak, makanlah sesukamu karena aku tahu kau bisa memilih mangsamu". balas Naruto datar.

"Are? Ada apa dengan sikapmu yang biasanya? Kenapa kau lebih dingin? Selain itu energimu jauh lebih gelap dari biasanya". ucap Kurumi heran.

"Langsung ke poinnya saja, Kurumi... Apa kau melihat bola raksasa diatas? ". tanya Naruto. "Ufu, tentu saja, jadi kau bisa melihatnya juga? ". balas Kurumi.

"Satu hal lagi, kenapa energimu tidak ada disana jika memang itu adalah energi Spirit yang terkumpul? ". tanya Naruto datar.

"Kau bisa melihat energiku? Ara, aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi, tapi baiklah... Energiku tidak ada disana karena aku bukan Roh yang telah kalian segel". balas Kurumi.

"Begitu, jadi hanya Roh yang kami segel saja? ". gumam Naruto menatap keatas. "Benar, dan jangan salah mengira kalau hanya ada Roh yang kau ketahui saja, karena masih ada Roh yang lebih kuat dan merepotkan lagi". ucap Kurumi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pertemuan kali ini kita sampai disini saja". ucap Naruto berbalik. "Siapa sebenarnya kau? Aku tidak merasakan lagi diri Naruto-kun dalam tubuhmu". ucap Kurumi heran.

"Maaf saja, Jiwa Naruto yang sepenuhnya sudah mati... Sekarang yang mendiami tubuh ini... Adalah jiwa gabungan kami berdua". balas Naruto menghilang dalam api hitam.

"Jiwa kami berdua?... ".

Bwosh! Tap! Tap! _"Maafkan aku Kurumi, tapi memang benar.. Jiwaku yang sepenuhnya sudah mati saat aku memutuskan menerima semua kegelapan ini, dan yang sekarang hanyalah jiwa yang merupakan gabungan dari Supreme King dan aku"._ batin Naruto.

"Lupakan... Sekarang adalah mengurusi benda itu.. Serangan sihir apapun sepertinya tidak bisa menyentuhnya". gumam Naruto menatap bola energi super besar itu.

Tes! "!". Naruto tiba-tiba terkaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakangnya. "Apa itu tadi? Perasaan apa ini? ". gumam Naruto saat tidak menemukan suatu keanehan apapun dalam keramaian di belakangnya.

"Ukh, aku harus fokus, lebih baik aku kembali dan semoga Shido sudah berhasil menemukan caranya". ucap Naruto berbalik kemudian berlari.

"Huft... ". Tanpa seseorang pun sadari, seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengamati Naruto dari balik mesin minuman. Ia menatap Naruto yang berlari kian menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto berhenti di depan mansionnya. Sepasang manik kuningnya menangkap energi-energi berbeda warna tapi agak gelap keluar dari rumah Shido dan Mansion menuju kearah bola itu.

"Lagi? Tapi kali ini agak gelap.. Mungkinkah ini.. Kegelapan yang tidak disadari?". gumam Naruto kemudian berlari memasuki rumah Shido.

Kriet!

Disana, ia menemukan Tohka yang sedang tidur di sofa dan Yoshino yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil menonton Televisi.

"Selamat datang... Naruto-san.. ". ucap Yoshino dengan nada yang agak malas. "Nya.. Yoshinon merasa benar-benar malas". sambung Yoshinon.

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap energi yang menguar keluar dari tubuh Yoshino dan Tohka. "Jadi hal inikah yang membuat para Spirit begitu malas? ". gumam Naruto. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau level kemalasannya sudah mencapai tingkat dimana ia bisa disebut sebagai manusia paling malas di dunia, kalau sedang kambuh.

"Kalau begitu.. ". gumam Naruto pelan. Tiba-tiba dalam pandangannya, seluruh warna dunia menjadi satu yaitu abu-abu.

Sosok Naruto transparan tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya dengan tangan yang diselimuti kegelapan lalu dengan cepat memotong energi yang keluar dari tubuh Yoshino. Stab! Ia juga memukulkan tangannya yang lain ke punggung Yoshino.

Selanjutnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Tohka.

Syuzz! "Kyaah! ". teriak Yoshino kaget saat merasakan hawa yang teramat dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh punggungnya. "Kyaaah! ". Tohka rupanya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan mengembalikan seluruh warna dunia ke semula. "Ada apa Yoshino? Tohka? ". tanya Naruto seolah tidak tahu.

"A-apa itu tadi? S-seperti b-benda yang sangat dingin menyentuh punggung Yoshino". ucap Yoshino panik. "A-aku juga, Naruto, apa ini ulahmu?! ". teriak Tohka.

"Hoi-hoi mana mungkin, dari tadi tubuhku hanya berdiri di sini, lagi pula mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya secepat itu?! ". protes Naruto.

"Huh, kalau begitu apa tadi itu? Lebih baik aku pindah ke kamar". ucap Tohka buru-buru pergi ke kamarnya. _"Aku bilang tubuhku bukan? Aku tidak bilang kalau jiwaku yang bergerak.. Tapi aku sudah memotong aliran energi itu dan menguncinya untuk sementara"._ batin Naruto.

"N-naruto-san... T-temani aku disini, ak-aku m-masih ingin melihat adegan ini". ucap Yoshino. "Baiklah, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu". ucap Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan Mansion.

"Ja-jangan lama-lama". ucap Yoshino. "Tidak akan". angguk Naruto. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, suara teriakan kembali terdengar dari dalam Mansion.

Tik! Tik! Dan saat ini, semua Spirit kecuali Miku dan Kotori telah berkumpul di ruang Tv di rumah Shido 'menemani' Yoshino.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi? Rasanya seperti saat dilewati Jiwa waktu itu". ucap Kaguya mengingat-ingat kejadian Supreme King. "Menakutkan. Naruto, kau harus memanggil pemburu hantu kesini". ucap Yuzuru menggigil.

"Uhu, dimana Shido sebenarnya?! Kenapa dia lama sekali?! ". ucap Tohka menggigit bantal kacangnya.

"Kau sudah banyak menolongku, untuk hari ini beristirahatlah". ucap Naruto pelan sambil memegang matanya membiarkan warna kuning kosongnya memudar kembali menjadi saphire cerah.

Sementara itu diluar rumah.

"Ara, apa sebenarnya itu? Energi yang sangat gelap hingga seperti memaksaku terjun ke dalam jurang gelap tanpa dasar". gumam Kurumi sedari tadi mengamati Naruto dan para Spirit dari balik jendela.

Ia penasaran akan perubahan sifat dan energi Naruto yang sangat drastis dari yang tadinya menenangkan, kini menjadi sangat dingin.

"Ara, sepertinya aku harus pergi". ucap Kurumi kemudian menghilang dalam bayangannya sendiri. Dan sedetik kemudian, Rinne dan Shido serta Kotori muncul di depan pintu.

"Hm jadi begitu, jadi itu adalah wujud kecemburuan para Spirit? ". ucap Naruto blak-blakan. Bugh! Langsung saja ia dipukul oleh Kotori.

"Oi, apa-apaan itu?! ". protes Naruto. "Salahmu mengatakan hal sensitiv itu dengan blak-blakan". ucap Kotori melirik para Spirit yang sedang memerah.

"Benar, para Spirit ingin memiliki kalian seutuhnya, jadi kenapa tidak berikan diri kalian untuk para Spirit masing-masing satu hari dalam sebuah kencan? ". ucap Reine.

"Hum... Begitu yah? ". angguk Naruto. "Hm, jadi aku membuat kertas undian untuk jadwal kencanku dengan Tohka dan yang lainnya". ucap Shido memegang sebuah wadah dengan beberapa kertas.

"Hum, aku hanya ada Yoshino dan Miku, jadi Janken bisa menentukannya, hanya saja aku harus menelpon Miku". ucap Naruto berdiri dan menuju kamarnya.

"Yaaay kencan dengan Shido! ". teriak Tohka senang. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai undiannya". ucap Shido.

"Yoshino? ". gumam Reine menatap Yoshino yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kriet! Naruto membuka pintunya santai. "!?". Tapi ia langsung terkaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan seragam putih tengah menatapnya sendu dari balkon.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba beridiri di sisi balkon dan hendak melompat. Naruto tentu saja langsung panik mengira gadis itu akan bunuh diri.

Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah gadis itu. Brak! Ia membuka kasar pintu kacanya tetapi gadis itu sudah melompat.

Naruto langsung berlari ke sisi balkon dan mengulurkan tangannya berharap tangannya masih menggapai tangan gadis itu.

Namun karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali udara kosong, ia memberanikan dirinya melirik ke bawah dan berharap tidak menemukan darah yang tersimbah.

Setelah. Ia melihatnya, matanya membulat. Harapannya memang terkabul, lebih tepatnya tidak ada apapun di bawah sana kecuali rumput.

Naruto langsung terheran. Manusia biasa pasti akan terluka parah jika jatuh dari balkon kamar Naruto, karena tempatnya di lantai teratas mansion.

Tapi kemudian ia langsung tersadar saat merasakan sesuatu. "Reiryouku? Terlebih Reiryouku ini sama dengan Reiryouku baru yang perlahan terbentuk diatas sana". gumam Naruto menatap bola raksasa yang melayang tinggi diatas kota.

Skip malam hari.

"Daarliing! ". "U-umhh! Miku lepaskan! ". Naruto memegang pundak Miku dan berusaha mendorong gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Biarkan dia Naruto, Miku adalah yang paling jarang bertemu denganmu bukan? ". ucap Reine. "...". Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dengan wajah memutih.

"Baiklah, karena semua telah berkumpul, kita bisa mengatur jadwal kencan sekarang". ucap Reine. "Yaaay, kencan dengan Shido". ucap Tohka senang.

Sementara Shido hanya tersenyum sambil Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Sementara yang ditatapa hanya mengeluarkan hembusan nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, waktu kencannya adalah empat hari dengan perincian satu hari untuk setiap Spirit". ucap jelas Reine.

"Hum, jadi dua hari pertama Shido dan Naruto akan berkencan di waktu yang sama tapi aku harap tidak sama tempat". tambah Kotori.

"Lalu untuk tema kencan kalian, para Spirit bebas memilihnya karena ini untuk menyenangkan kalian jadi pilih kencan yang seperti impian kalian sendiri". ucap Reine.

"Kencan yang... Seperti impian sendiri..? ". gumam Yoshino dengan wajah memerah. "Hum, bisa dimengerti, jadi kami yang menentukan bukan? ". ucap Kaguya senang.

"Bagaimana, ada yang ditanyakan? ". tanya Reine. Semua hanya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Fraxinus untuk mengatur beberapa hal". ucap Reine berbalik melangkah pergi.

Jlegar! Jlegar! "Are, sepertinya turun hujan". ucap Shido menutup tirai jendelanya yang menampakkan petir yang menggelegar di luar sana.

"Hoamzz... Shido aku tidur dulu, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk besok". ucap Kaguya menguap dan berdiri. "Berjuanglah, Shido". tambah Yuzuru mengikuti Kaguya.

"Baiklah... Aku juga mau tidur". ucap Naruto berdiri. Grep! Sebuah tangan memegang lengannya. Naruto melirik siapa itu dan menemukan Yoshino pelakunya.

"N-Naruto-s-san, B-bisakah kau m-menemaniku t-tidur? A-aku cukup k-ketakutan". ucap Yoshino. "Nyaa, Yoshino sangat takut pada petir". tambah Yoshinon. "A-are, I-itu... B-baiklah, asal aku tidur di futton saja". angguk Naruto. "Umh! ". angguk Yoshino.

Tik! Tik! Jlegar! Petir masih saja menyambar dan suaranya terdengar di tengah kegelapan kamar itu. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia melirik Yoshino dan Miku yang tertidur pulas di ranjang sedang ia tidur di Futton di samping mereka.

"Kencan yah? Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya.. ". ucap Naruto pelan. Ia menatap langit-langit di tengah keremangan itu.

Ingatannnya bergulir kearah pertama kali ia bertemu Spirit, yaitu bertemu Yoshino dan pertama kalinya ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan spesialnya. Bagaimana ia bertemu Miku dan menyadarkannya, membantu Shido dan berbagi suka dan duka sebagai keluarga.

Keluarga... Itu hal yang sangat ingin dirasakan oleh Naruto setelah sekian lama. Ada dua hal yang sangat ingin diungkap oleh Naruto. Pertama adalah alasan mengapa ibunya meninggalkannya dan yang kedua adalah ingatannya yang terpotong saat peristiwa kebakaran kota Tengu lima tahun lalu.

Tunggu dulu, kebakaran lima tahun lalu? Naruto buru-buru memejamkan matanya untuk bertanya pada sosok yang ia perkirakan tahu hal itu.

Dan disinilah dia, berada di ruang kegelapan tanpa batas dengan sebuah singgasana emas serta sosok emas yang mendudukinya.

"Kau, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu! ". ucap Naruto. "Aku sudah tahu hal apa yang kau tanyakan, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena akan berakibat buruk, tapi kuberi kau satu petunjuk... Waktu itu kau di tolong oleh Supreme King". ucap sosok itu.

"Supreme King? Jadi kau yang menolongku saat itu? ". tanya Naruto. "Bukan.. Tapi Supreme King, hanya itu saja". balas sosok itu. "Dan aku kira kau harus bersiap akan terjadinya sebuah ulangan waktu yang akan membuatmu mengetahui apa yang kau tanyakan itu". ucap sosok itu

"Apa maksudmu? Lagi pula daripada berbicara apa dan sesuatu, bisakah kau mermberitahuku langsung?! Soalnya kau terlihat tahu akan segala sesuatu! ". ucap Naruto kesal.

"Entahlah, kau seharusnya memiliki kemampuan Clairvoyance, tapi masih sangat lemah dan harus kau latih lagi". balas sosok itu. "Clair.. Voyance?". gumam Naruto bingung. "Hm, kemampuan yang bisa membuatmu mengungkap segala rahasia bahkan rahasia dunia ini". ucap sosok itu berbalik.

"Untuk sekarang cobalah gunakan otakmu dulu, Clairvoyance akan bangkit seiring meningkatnya kekuatan dan kepandaianmu, suatu hari nanti, Clairvoyance-mu akan bisa mengungkap semuanya bahkan asal mula para Spirit". jeda sosok itu.

"Oh dan satu lagi, ada sebuah buku usang dengan sampul merah di dalam Gate, aku tidak mau tau apa yang kau lakukan besok, tapi kau harus membaca habis buku itu malam ini". ucap sosok itu lalu menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

"!". Naruto membuka matanya di tempat dimana ia berdiam yaitu di kamar dengan penerangan lampu berwarna putih.

"Gate? Kalau tidak salah begini". ucap Naruto berkonsentrasi dan menjulurkan tangannya seolah ada sesuatu di depannya.

Sring! Dan benar saja, di depan tangan kanannya sekarang ada sebuah lingkaran emas yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dengan penasaran, ia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam lingkaran. "Sekarang bagamana caranya aku mengambil buku itu? Mungkin tinggal bayangkan... Buku usang bersampul merah". ucap gumam datar.

"Dapat!". ucap Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya yang berada dalam lingkaran emas.

Ia mengeluarkan buku bersampul merah, walau keadaanya jauh dari kata usang karena masih sangat bagus dengan sampul merah pekat dan beberapa ornamen emas.

Buk! Naruto menjatuhkan buku itu di atas kasurnya. "Buku macam apa ini? Ini sekitar 5690 lembar!". ucap Naruto ngeri menatap buku super tebal itu.

"Are? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau buku ini setebal 5690 lembar? Lebih baik aku cek dulu". gumam Naruto membuka halaman terakhir buku itu dan tertera empat digit angka kuno yang entah mengapa Naruto dapat mengartikannya kalau itu angka 5690.

Ia membalik buku itu ke halaman pertama dan mendapati sebuah judul dan isi buku itu merupakan huruf-huruf yang sangat kuno dan tak tertera dalam huruf mitologi manapun yang bisa ia ingat.

Tapi meski begitu, meski huruf asing tersebut terkesan sangat kuno tapi Naruto dapat mengerti semuanya dengan sangat jelas seakan ia pernah membaca dan menulis huruf-huruf itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membaca dengan bahasa sekarang agar lebih mudah di hafal, dasar dia itu, menyuruh pengetahuan sebanyak ini masuk ke kepalaku dalam waktu satu malam... Dasar Raja aneh.. Eh, apa yang aku katakan?". gumam Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Baiklah, bagian pertama.. Age of Gods... ?". gumam Naruto memincingkan matanya dan terus membaca.

Pagi Harinya

"Oi Naruto!". "U-uh? S-Shido?". gumam Naruto membuka matanya yang sekarang berwarna merah. "Ada apa denganmu?". tanya Shido heran melihat Naruto yang berkulit pucat dengan kantung mata.

"Hoamzz.. Aku baru saja menghabiskan sebuah buku penting, semalam suntuk, pergilah! Aku baru saja tidur sepuluh menit yang lalu, jangan menggangguku untuk alasan skala kuman apapun". ucap Naruto kembali bergumul dengan selimutnya.

"T-tapi ini sudah jam delapan pagi, dan bukannya kau ada janji kencan dengan Miku?!". teriak Shido protes.

"!". Dari dalam selimutnya Naruto dengan cepat membelalakkan matanya lalu segera menyibakkan selimutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku tadi?!". kesal Naruto dengan cepat menyambar handuknya lalu melompat secepat kilat kearah kamar mandi.

"Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Tumben dia mau belajar, tapi buku apa yang membuatnya begadang semalaman dan melupakan rencana?". gumam Shido lalu pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah buku tebal yang dibaca Naruto semalam.

Skip

"Mouu, Darling! Aku sudah menunggumu selama 30 menit! ". teriak Miku kesal. "Aha, maaf-maaf, aku tadi ada sedikit hal yang tak kalah pentingnya, sebagai gantinya kau bisa melalukan apapun untuk hari ini". ucap Naruto menggaruk rambutnya.

"Apapun? Hee.. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar? Kencan di rumah sendiri sama sekali tidak menyenangkan". ucap Miku. "Tentu saja, baiklah ". ucap Naruto.

"Hehe, tapi pastinya akan terjadi berita heboh jika seorang Idol sepertiku kedapatan kencan dengan seorang laki-laki seumuranku, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku membelikanmu ini! ". ucap Miku merogoh tasnya dan mengelurkan sebuah jaket dan rok dan beberapa pakaian wanita lainnya.

Deg! "T-t-tunggu-tunggu dulu, a-apa y-yang kau maksud? K-kau ingin aku M-mau? M-memakai pakaian itu?! ". ucap Naruto gugup sekaligus ketakutan. "Huft.. Darling tidak mau yah? Padahal kau sudah berjanji mau keluar tadi, padahal aku juga ingin kencan yang indah karena ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali selama hidupku". ucap Miku mendramatisir.

"Khhh.. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu, kau tidak bisa berkencan dengan laki-laki seumuranmu di depan umum bukan?! Baiklah! Henge! ". ucap Naruto.

Boft! "Darling? ". gumam Miku saat melihat asap menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. "Nah begini bisakan? ". sebuah suara yang lebih halus dan kecil keluar dari balik asap.

Wosh! Dan saat asap itu lenyap, tampak sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata merah rubi (bayangin Gilgamesh kecil). Ia memakai sebuah jaket olahraga berwarna putih dengan garis-garis biru dan celana hitam legam dan sepatu olahraga merek Nike.

"Da.. Rling? ". gumam Miku terdiam. "Nah, begini bisakan? Ayo kita keluar, tolong bantuannya.. Onee-chan! ". ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Sementara di mata Miku, disekeliling Naruto terdapat blink-blink dan pelangi juga gelembung. "Kyaaaa! ". teriak Miku kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya dan mencubiti pipi Naruto.

"I-ittai! ". ucap Naruto meringis. Aha, maaf Darling, tapi saat ini siapa yang bisa menahan keimutanmu? Rambut pirang cerah, sepasang mata merah bulat dan senyuman menggemaskan itu? . Gumam Miku senang.

U-uh, ayo cepatlah! Bawa aku kemanapun kau mau! . Ucap Naruto menarik tangan Miku keluar dari mansionnya.

T-tidakk! Tidaak! . Ucap Naruto berlarian di sebuah supermarket sedangkan di belakangnya ada Miku yang dengan wajah tersenyum membawa beberapa macam baju.

Mini flashback

Huff Miku, kenapa pergi ke daerah baju untuk anak kecil begini? Kau tahu aku tidak mempedulikannya? Atau kau ingin membelikannya untuk anak orang lain? Temanmu misalnya . Gumam Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku sambil menguap bosan.

Miku yang sedang asik memilih pakaian tiba-tiba terhenyak. Anak? . Gumam Miku. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto untuk berjongkok dan menatap lekat wajah Naruto.

A-apa? Perasaanku tidak enak . Gumam Naruto lirih. Ne Darling saat kita punya anak nanti, apa wajahnya akan selucu ini? . Tanya Miku sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

A-apa yang kau katakan?! . Ucap Naruto dengan pipi memrah. Are? Aku hanya meminta pendapat saja kok, tidak lebih dari itu mungkin . Ucap Miku.

U-uh baiklah asal singkirkan pikiran itu untuk beberapa tahun kedepan . Ucap Naruto. Apapun itu, katakan pendapatmu tentang hal itu tadi . Ucap Miku bersungut-sungut.

E-entahlah, t-tapi jika memang seperti itu, bukankah itu artinya tidak akan ada kemiripan yang mencolok denganmu . Ucap Naruto. Mhh, begitu yah? Tapi tidak apa-apa, asal dia bisa sebaik Darling, seperti apapun bentuknya aku akan tetap menyayanginya sebagai ibunya . Ucap Miku tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

Miku . Sejak pertama kali melihatmu.. aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang baik . Ucap Naruto. Benarkah, Nah sekarang aku ingin memikirkan jika anak kita nantinya perempuan, jadi bisakah Darling coba baju ini? . Ucap Miku memegang sebauh daster kecil dan beberapa pakaian anak perempuan lainnya.

Glekk!

Flashback end

Skip

Haah benar-benar melelahkan sekali.. Miku.. apa kau senang? . Tanya Naruto. Mhh.. terutama setelah diskusi anak kita . Balas Miku memainkan kakinya sambil meremas roti dan melemparnya untuk dimakan ikan-ikan hias yang ada di kolam.

Mereka sedang duduk di depan sebuah kolam air mancur di belakang mall yang memang untuk pengunjung melepas lelah mereka.

Haaah, kau ini.. menjadi orang tua bukan perkara mudah, walau secara biologis kita sudah siap, tapi secara mental kita belum siap.. aku juga masih SMA dan belum bekerja, aku tak mau mengandalkan uang orang tuaku . Ucap Naruto menatap lurus kearah ikan-ikan yang sedang berkumpul.

Benar juga ne kita masih belum siap untuk berfikir sejauh itu . Balas Miku menatap langit sore. Akhirnya kau mengerti.. untuk saat ini masa muda kita masih berjalan, mari manfaatkan itu untuk menyelamatkan para Spirit yang kesepian lagi . Ucap Naruto.

Darling, kau benar-benar tulus.. kau mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu.. . ucap Miku.

Tidak juga, Miku aku tidak pernah ingin menyelamatkan atau membahagiakan semua orang, impian seperti itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng belaka, aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku.. meskipun aku harus menjadi lambang segala kejahatan di dunia ini . Ucap Naruto.

Darling . Waktu bertemu denganmu aku juga merasakan getaran yang berbeda, kau setengah Spirit tetapi kau tidak pernah takut akan menghilang . Ucap Miku.

Aku terima kehilanganku akan dunia ini.. akan fisik dan jiwaku tapi tidak akan kuterima kehilanganku dari hati dan pikiran kalian . Ucap Naruto. Dasar, ternyata kau ini benar-benar berniat menyelamatkan kami para Spirit yah? Kalau begitu sebagai sesama Spirit, tidak adil kalau kau tidak mempunyai sebutan atau code nama, jadi.. kusebut saja kau Heroic Spirit . Ucap Miku tersenyum lebar.

Deg! Naruto teringat dengan sebuah buku yang dibacanya dan ia ingat kalau ia lupa memasukkannya, dengan perintah batin, ia merasakan buku itu kembali ke dalam Gate-nya.

Terimkasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini Darling . Ucap Miku tulus. Tentu, sudah tugasku untuk memenuhinya, aku tidak ingin hanya menyelamatkan orang lain, tapi juga membimbingnya setelahnya, Ayo pulang Miku . Ucap Naruto.

Mhhh . Angguk Miku. Merekapun pulang bergandengan tangan tentu saja disoraki oleh orang-orang, bukan Miku. Tapi orang-orang heboh melihat bocah superlucu berjalan dengan idola mereka, banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai adik dari Miku.

Sampai bertemu lagi.. Darling.. . ucap Miku di depan pagar rumahnya. Yah.. berusahalah, kapanpun kau kesepian, datanglah padaku . Ucap Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Miku menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman, hari ini ia telah ia anggap sebagai hari paling indah selama hidupnya sampai saat ini, dengan memejamkan matanya.. ia berteriak.

Aku juga akan berjuang! Aku juga akan belajar disamping menjadi idol dan akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik kemudian melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi yang sama denganmu! Kita akan lulus dan akan menikah lalu mempunyai anak kita sendiri! . Teriak Miku.

Hmmmm . Gumam Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Miku . .

Other palace

Naruto .. sebenarnya apa lagi maksud semua ini? Apa lagi yang menantimu? Namamu telah tertulis . .

To be continued.

 **Haloo semuaa! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi dengan ff ini. Maaf jika sangat lama tidak up, karena beberapa bulan ini saya** **punya kesibukan di dunia nyata.**

 **Tapi karena saya sudah menyelesaikannya** **, jadi saya akan berusaha up secepat mungkin, dan** **terimakasih banget bagi yang menanti kelanjutan cerita ini.**

 **Masuk ke pembahasan cerita**

 **Saya sudah tetapkan kalau ff ini akan sampai ke pembahasan tentang Takamiya Mio.**

 **Saya juga akan menambah beberapa unsur penyeimbang cerita ke dalam ff ini, dan buat yang minta lemon akan cukup lama karena mungkin akan berada di akhir cerita.**

 **Mungkin adegan kencan diatas masih garing, karena saya sendiri juga belum pernah sekalipun melaluinya jadi maaf banget.**

 **Dengan ini semua makhluk yang berada di dalam Naruto sudah saya beberkan, tinggal sedikit masa lalunya saja dan sisanya akan kembali ke cerita tanpa unsur misteri tentang Naruto.**

 **Ada yang bisa tebak ibunya Naruto? Dia juga seorang Spirit dari DAL dan saya jadikan pairnya Minato.**

 **Spoiler Page**

 **Entah benar atau tidak, hari ini beranda saya penuh dengan berita kalau DAL akan dibuatkan anime series barunya, mungkinkan season 3? Kita tunggu dari Tachibana-san saja.**

 **Spoiler ff ini, Itachi akan berkorban untuk menghambat Juubi dengan fenomena luar biasa yang diciptakan dengan Senjutsu di beberapa chap kedepan.**

 **Nah, segitu dulu, sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang nantiin lanjutan ff ini dan maaf bila masih ada typo.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kau sudah membacanya bukan? Lalu apa tanggapanmu? ". tanya Gilgamesh. "Entah bagaimana aku harus menggambarkannya, tapi jika itu memang sudah takdirku.. Apa boleh buat? ". gumam Naruto.

"Benar.. Itulah yang terjadi jika ada seorang Roh pahlawan yang terlalu lama tertulis, namaku tertulis pertama kalinya bahkan sejak aku lahir, jika dihitung dari sekarang, kira-kira 5000 tahun yang lalu". balas Gilgamesh.

"Dan karena namaku sudah terlalu lama tertulis, maka aku berhak mencari pengganti baru, yaitu kau.. ". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Tapi.. Kenapa aku dan bukan orang lain saja? ". tanya Naruto. "Hm.. Karena kau adalah seorang yang unik, memegang takdir dari dunia ini.. Tidak ada peran yang lebih cocok untukku selain peran itu". balas Gilgamesh.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sebuah bola hitam pekat yang dirantai oleh belasan rantai emas yang keluar dari lingkaran emas.

"Kau belum siap untuk menggunakan kekuatan Chaos sekali lagi Naruto, tidak sebelum kau mendapatkan ego yang sekuat diriku". ucap Gilgamesh mengerti arah pikiran Naruto.

"Ego? Jadi egoku masih kurang? ". gumam Naruto. "Benar.. Sampai kau menemukan ingatanmu tentang masa lalu kita, sebagiannya ada padaku dan sebagiannya ada padamu". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Walaupun kau sudah berteman dengan Chaos itu, tetapi jika egomu belum kuat, mau seakrab apapun, Chaos tetap mengandung kegelapan, dan akan meracunimu mau tak mau". jelas Gilgamesh.

"Huft, dengan begini hanya chakra yang bisa kugunakan". gumam Naruto. "Tolol, kau pikir kekuatanmu sebagai aku tidak sanggup menandingi Chaos itu? ". bentak Gilgamesh dengan suara keras.

"Aku paham kau kesal, tapi kenyataanya aku memang belum mengetahui kekuatanmu". ucap Naruto. "Memang benar, sekuat apapun aku, aku tidak akan bisa menghancurkan bumi.. Karena semua yang terlahir di bumi akan memiliki batas kekuatan terhadap bumi itu sendiri". jeda Gilgamesh.

"Singkatnya kekuatanku disini terbatasi, tapi kau kira aku hanyalah raja bodoh yang menganggap alam semesta ini adalah pekaranganku tanpa alasan? ". ucap Gilgamesh berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Saa... Akan kutunjukkan padamu setetes kecil dari hartaku yang seperti lautan yang menempati dua pertiga bumi ini... ".

"!".

Di sebuah taman

"Ne Yoshinon, apa menurutmu Naruto-san akan datang sesuai apa yang aku minta?". tanya Yoshino pada Yoshinon.

"Uhn, kurasa dia akan mengabulkannya jika itu kau, bagaimanapun Naruto-kun sudah berjanji bukan? ". balas Yoshinon.

"Uhm, terimkasih Yoshinon, Yoshinon selalu bisa menenangkan hati Yoshino". balas Yoshino tersenyum.

Sring! Blast! "Uarghhh! ".

Dan sebuah lingkaran emas muncul di atas pohon yang berada di sebelah bangku tempat Yoshino duduk.

Bruak! "A-apa itu? ". gumam Yoshino terkejut dan terlompat dari bangkunya.

"Aduh.. Sakit sekali, seharusnya aku bisa memposisikannya dengan benar tadi". ucap seseorang anak kecil berambut kuning dengan sebuah jaket olahraga raga berwarna putih yang dibiarkan terbuka sehingga menampakkan kaos ungunya dan sebuah celana pendek selutut motif kulit harimau.

"N-naruto-san? ". kaget Yoshino. "Are? Yoshino-chan? Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? ". tanya Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan beberapa helai daun yang menempel di rambutnya.

"C-c-chan?! ". gumam Yoshino kaget dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasa panas saat Naruto menambahkan sufix-chan ke dalam namanya.

"Ahaha, maaf, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sufix chan oke? Soalnya setelah meminumnya aku sedikit sulit mengendalikan sifatku". ucap Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Waaaa! Naruto-kun im-hmmphhh! ". teriakan Yoshinon langsung dibungkam oleh Yoshino seketika itu. Yoshinon adalah kata hati dari Yoshino, jadi apa yang dikatakannya tidak lain juga berhubungan dengan isi hati Yoshino.

"Aku.. Apa? ". gumam Naruto bertanya. "T-tidak-tidak". geleng Yoshino cepat.

"Nee-nee! Yoshino-chan mau kemana? Bukankan kita sedang kencan? ". ucap Naruto senang sambil menutup matanya. "K-kencan...". gumam Yoshino.

"Ano.. Naruto-san, boleh aku meminta sesuatu? ". tanya Yoshino. "Are? Bukankah ini kencan kita? Kau tidak perlu izinku untuk memintaku hari ini Yoshino-chan, hari ini aku dibawah perintahmu! ". ucap Naruto hormat ala militer.

"U-eh! B-baiklah, b-bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet? ". tanya Yoshino. "Petak umpet? Baiklah! Pasti akan menyenangkan! Aku akan berhitung dan kau sembunyi". ucap Naruto segera merapat pada tempat pendaratannya tadi dan memejamkan matanya mulai berhitung.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. ". Sementara itu, Yoshino berlari ke sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah gazebo untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Sembilan... Sepuluh". ucap Naruto selesai dan menatap sekelilingnya. Yoshino tidak ada disana. "Siap atau tidak aku datang! ". ucap Naruto melangkah dengan pasti.

"Uhmm, kurasa Naruto-san akan sulit menemukanku disini". ucap Yoshino bersembunyi di balik Gazebo. Ia begitu yakin karena di sekeliling Gazebo adalah pepohonan.

"Mattaku... Dimana Yoshino-chan bersembunyi? Nee.. Ini sangat merepotkan.. Tapi juga menyenangkan.. ". gumam Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya lalu melangkah entah kemana.

Pts! "Are? Rambutku rontok? Kurasa aku harus ganti shampo lagi, ternyata aku benar-benar tertipu oleh sales sialan itu". gumam Naruto melirik tiga buah helai rambut emasnya yang jatuh ke paving.

"Are?! ".

"Sudah sepuluh menit dan Naruto-kun belum menemukan kita, kau sangat pandai bermain Yoshino! ". ucap Yoshinon. "Uhm, kira-kira apa Naruto-san bakal terus mencari kita? ". tanya Yoshino.

"Uhuhu, kau meragukan kesungguhan Naruto-kun padamu bukan? ". tanya Yoshinon tertawa. "Entahlah". balas Yoshino.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan~~ kalian juga manusia.. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian~~~ ufufufu".

Yoshino berjingit saat merasakan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya dan sebuah suara yang terasa tepat di telinganya.

"Ahah! ". kagetnya melompat ke depan. "N-naruto-san? ". gumam Yoshino kaget. "Bagaimana bisa? ". tambah Yoshinon.

"Ini! ". ucap Naruto menunjukkan sehelai rambut berwarna biru sesuai milik Yoshino. "Heheh". lanjut Naruto tersenyum.

skip!

"Hahahahah". tawa Naruto dengan eskrimnya yang hampir jatuh, disampingnya ada Yoshino yang terduduk malu dengan memakan eskrimnya.

Tentu saja, mereka baru saja melakukan permainan terakhir dengan hukuman bagi yang kalah harus menukar eskrimnya dengan yang menang.

"Hahah... Terimkasih Yoshino". ucap Naruto tiba-tiba berubah. "A-apa maksud Naruto-san? ". tanya Yoshino. "Aku bersyukur kau mau menemaniku sejauh ini". ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharunya berterimakasih, karena Naruto-san mau menemaniku sejauh ini". ucap Yoshino dengan mata berair.

Naruto hanya tersenyum cerah sambil mengeluarkan sebuah liontin kristal berwarna biru cerah. "N-naruto-san, a-apa itu? ". tanya Yoshino.

"Terimalah ini Yoshino.. Dengan ini kapanpun dan dimanapun aku, kita akan tetap bisa berkomunikasi.. Bahkan benda ini bisa menembus ke bagian terdalam alam bawah sadarku, kaulah yang pantas menerima ini". ucap Naruto.

"N... Naruto-kun...". gumam Yoshino tanpa sadar dengan air mata yang mulai meleleh. "Aku juga berhutang padamu karena kau bisa menggapaiku saat itu, dari semuanya, suaramulah yang paling keras menamparku saat itu". ucap Naruto.

"Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau menerima ini". ucap Naruto memakaikan liontin itu ke leher Yoshino. "Terimakasih... ". gumam Yoshino mulai menangis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok gadis berambut pirang sedang mengamati kejadian itu dengan menggigit bibir bwahnya sendiri.

Next day.

"Hoamzz.. ". gumam Naruto terbangun. Ia bisa bangun lebih siang karena jadwal kencannya juga sudah habis. "Are? Kemana semua orang? ". tanya Naruto.

 _"Yoshino... Dimana kau saat ini? "._ tanya Naruto berusha terhubung dengan liontin Yoshino yang diberikannya kemarin.

 _"Suara ini.. Naruto-san? Jadi benda ini berfungsi untuk ini? "._ gumam Yoshino. _"Yoshino, dimana kau? Kenapa rumah kosong seperti ini? Dan mengapa suaramu terlihat cemas? "._ tanya Naruto.

 _"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi saat ini Shido-san.. "._ jeda Yoshino. _"Shido?! Ada apa dengannya? "._ tanya Naruto. _"_ _Dia terlihat lelah atau apa, tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, tapi tidak satupun dari kami melihatnya"._ jelas Yoshino.

"!". Naruto tersentak. Ada semacam rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba berputar di otaknya layaknya sekumpulan gir kemudian rasa itu mulai membanjiri kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan... ". gumam Naruto mengingat gadis yang melompat dari balkonnya tempo lalu. _"Baiklah Yoshino, tunggu aku disana! "._ ucap Naruto kemudian hendak berlari keluar.

 _"Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan"._ suara Gilgamesh dari dalam batinnya menghentikan langkahnya tersebut. "Ck, ada apa?! Disaat seperti ini! ". ucap Naruto.

 _"Baguslah.. Clairvoyancemu berfungsi tadi, tapi aku punya sebuah perkataan dan permintaan padamu... Dengarkanlah baik-baik... Karena ini adalah permintaan terakhirku"._

Skip.

Sring!

Semua orang melihat heran pada cahaya yang ada diatas. "Apa itu? ". gumam Shido. "Haa, a-apa itu? ". teriak Tohka panik.

"Kerubiel... ". gumam si gadis pirang dengan pakaian hitam yang agak terbuka dan sayap seputih angsa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola dengan kulit tujuh warna muncul dari cahaya, segeranya bola itu menyusut seperti air dan menjadi lebih kecil dengan warna yang hitam.

Sepasang tanduk keluar disusul oleh empat buah sayap malaikat.

"Apa itu?! ". kaget Semua orang.

Sring! Sring! Belasan buah peluru sihir muncul dari makhluk itu dan menghujam kebawah kearah Shido dkk. "Aaaaa! ". teriak Miku mementalkan beberapa buah peluru yang hendak mengenai Shido dan yang lainnya.

"Psst... Shido.. Siapa gadis itu? ". tanya Kaguya berbisik. "Dia adal.. ". "Namaku Mayuri.. Aku Roh yang terbentuk dari kumpulan perasaan kalian dan energi kalian". potong Mayuri cepat.

"Ma.. Yuri? ". gumam Yoshino. "Kau, apa kau tahu makhluk apa itu?! ". tanya Tohka. "Hum, dia adalah Kerubiel, kumpulan dari energi kalian, tapi seharusnya tugas kami sudah selesai, tapi mengapa? ". gumam Mayuri.

"Awas! ". teriak Yuzuru menunjuk peluru sihir yang kembali meluncur.

Tapi, sebuah medan pelindung sihir tiba-tiba muncul diatas mereka dan menahan peluru-peluru sihir itu.

 _"Tepat waktu bukan? "._ Suara Kotori tengiang di intercom yang dipakai Shido.

"Ck, baiklah! ". teriak Tohka berubah ke mode setengah Rohnya. Dan disusul oleh para Roh yang lainnya.

"Shido, aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi selesaikan urusanmu dulu, biar kami yang mengatasi makhluk itu! ". teriak Tohka melesat keatas.

Zuuz! "berjuanglah Shido-san! ". ucap Yoshino melesat menaiki Yoshinon dan disusul oleh para roh lainnya kecuali Miku.

Dari kejauhan.

"Hmhh.. Sepertinya kali ini akan menjadi waktu terakhirku.. Baiklah, pada saat terakhir, seorang pemilik harus turun tangan juga untuk membersihkan kebunnya dari hama".

Back.

"Heaa! ". teriak Tohka menebaskan Sandalphon dan meluncurkan dua buah aura berbentuk bulan sabit kearah Kerubial.

Tapi sayangnya, sama sekali tidak berdampak. "Haa! ". teriak Yoshino menembakkan laser pembeku kearah Kerubiel, tapi cukup ditahan dengan satu sayapnya dan dikibaskan.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada serangan Kaguya dan Yuzuru. "Ck! Apa-apaan makhluk ini?! Serangan kita tidak mempan". ucap Kaguya kesal menggenggam tombaknya.

"membalas. Dia itu monster, serangan biasa kita tidak mungkin bisa melukainya". balas Yuzuru.

Benar, saat ini kekuatan mereka terbatas pada setengahnya saja, mungkin mereka bisa mengalahakan Kerubiel jika dalam kekuatan penuh mereka.

"Kalau begitu, terus serang saja! ". teriak Tohka sambil menghindari beberapa peluru sihir itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah benda mirip kurungan jatuh ke bawah.

"Shido-san.. Sebenarnya aku... Kau dan Naruto-san adalah-". ucapan Mayuri terpotong oleh sebuah kurungan yang tiba-tiba jatuh di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayap lalu melemparnya kedalam.

"Mayuri! ". teriak Shido memunculkan Totsuka dan hendak menebas kurungan itu, sayangnya ujung totsuka hanya menggores bagian bawah kurungan karena kurungan itu terbang.

"Ck, Miku! Kita ke Fraxinus sekarang! ". teriak Shido.

"Itu! Mayuri?! ". kaget Tohka melihat sebuah kurungan terbang dan menempel di bagian bawah Kerubiel.

Ia hendak menyelamatkannya, tapi kali ini puluhan peluru sihir terpaksa harus dihindarinya dengan menjauh dari Kerubiel.

Di Fraxinus.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?! ". tanya Shido muncul bersama Miku. "Tidak baik, para Spirit yang sekarang tidak bisa mengalahkannya". ucap Kotori.

"Cih lalu bagaimana? ". gumam Shido frustasi.

Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!

Empat buah kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dan menusuk keempat sayap Kerubiel lalu meledak dan menyebabkan makhluk itu terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa itu? ". kaget semua orang yang menyaksikannya.

Stab! Blarr! Sebuah kilatan cahaya melesat lagi dan meledak setelah menusuk Kerubiel, walaupun teramat kecil untuk bisa membunuhnya langsung.

"Ada yang datang!". ucap Yoshinon keras.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah benda mirip bahtera emas dengan sepasang sayap unik yang memancarkan cahaya hijau datang.

Syuzz! Bahtera itu berhenti didepan atas Kerubiel.

Seosok pria berambut pirang dengan armor emas berjalan ke ujung bahtera.

"Itu... Apa Itu Naruto? Auranya sungguh mirip". ucap Tohka.

"Saa Kelelawar kampung! Kau telah berani mengacau di bagian pekaranganku, tunjukkan pembelaanmu yang terakhir sebelum kau kulenyapkan". ucap Gilgamesh keras.

Dan segera setelahnya, Kerubiel menembakkan puluhan peluru sihir kearah bahtera itu.

"Menyebalkan... Hanya itu saja". gumam Gilgamesh mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan memunculkan sebuah lingkaran emas dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

"Keluarlah.. Sul-Sagana! ". gumamnya. Dari lingkaran emas itu, sebuah benda mirip sayap Naga dengan pegangan mirip pedang perlahan keluar.

Benda itu memiliki ukuran tigakali sebuah truk kontainer dengan nyala orange kemerahan di bilahnya.

Slash! Dan setelah itu, lingkaran emas bergerak cepat seratus depalan puluh derajat sehingga membuat pedang raksasa itu membuat gerakan menebas.

Swush! Dan setelahnya, sabit api sepanjang duapuluh meter dan tinggi lima meter muncul kearah Kerubiel.

Pyar! Pyar! Pyar! Peluru sihir itu lenyap saat bertabrakan dengan peluru sihir yang langsung hancur.

Tetapi api itu dapat dihindari oleh Kerubiel dan menabrak sebuah gunung di pinggiran kota yang menyebabkan pepohonan disana langsung meleleh tanpa terbakar.

Syuuz! Setelahnya Kerubiel melesat kearah bahtera.

"Heh, kelelwar harusnya hanya terbang dalam kegelapan, tapi kau adalah spesies gagal yang lancang terbang di siang hari.. Terlebih mencoba mendaki kearah singgasana sang raja". gumam Gilgamesh berbalik dan berjalan kearah singgasananya.

"Dasar". gumamnya duduk di singgasananya dengan menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

Sring!

Tujuh buah lingkaran emas tercipta di depan bahtera dan menembakkan beberapa tombak kearah Kerubiel, tapi ia berhasil menghindarinya.

Dan detik-detik saat Kerubiel hampir mencapai bahtera, bahtera itu langsung menukik keatas dan melesat kearah awan.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Kerubiel juga langsung mengikutinya dan menembakinya karena mereka berada dalam jalur yang lurus.

"Heh.. ". gumam Gilgamesh senang sambil menggerakkan dua buah jarinya.

Sring! Sebuah lingkaran emas muncul di belakang bahtera dan melesatkan sebuah pedang dengan ukuran yang sanggup membelah gunung.

Slash! Zrat!

Lajunya dipercepat oleh tekanan gravitasi dan memotong telak sebuah sayap Kerubiel yang terlambat mengipas.

Jrak! Krak! Pedang raksasa itu mendarat di puncak bukit jauh dibawah mereka sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Walau kehilangan satu sayapnya, Kerubiel tetap melesat mengejar Gilgamesh dan semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Bagus.. Bagus.. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan yang seperti ini, ternyata untuk ukuran kelelawar busuk sepertimu, masih bisa menghiburku sejauh ini". ucap Gilgamesh senang.

Wush! Sampai akhirnya ia menembus awan dan melihat matahari tanpa halangan apapun.

Drtt! Tembakan sihir berukuran besar menembus awan dan menuju kearah Gilgamesh disusul oleh Kerubiel yang juga sampai diatas awan.

Zuuuz! Bahtera itu menukik sembilan puluh derajat ke arah barat, tetapi tembakan itu tetap mengikutinya bersama Kerubiel.

"Begitu...". gumam Gilgamesh mengerti. Dengan sedikit gerakan jarinya, dibelakang Bahtera mmuncul lingkaran emas dengan jumlah yang sama dengan tembakan itu.

Dan dengan serentak, dari seluruh lingkaran emas itu melesat berbagai tombak dan kapak dalam jalur yang sama.

Dumm! Blarr! Ledakan besar terjadi begitu masing-masing proyektil itu bertemu dan bertabrakan.

"Cih, memuakkan memang, tapi sepertinya hanya tempaan kelas dewa saja yang bisa menjatuhkan makhluk itu". gumam Gilgamesh datar.

Sring! Tapi kali ini, tiga buah laser melesar dari tiga buah sayap Kerubiel menuju kearah Gilgamesh.

"Hmm". Bahtera itu berhenti tiba-tiba lalu dengan sangat cepat memutar menghadap kearah serangan Kerubiel.

"Hmh, sepertinya aku belum terlalu puas bermain-main denganmu, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu". gumam Gilgamesh menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Di sekeliling bahteranya, tiga buah lingkaran emas muncul sejalur dengan laser milik Kerubiel yang dikeluarkan langsung dari sayapnya.

"Nah, temanku lakukanlah". gumam Gilgamesh. Klang! Tiga buah rantai emas dengan ujung tajam keluar dari ketiga lingkaran emas itu dan membelah laser yang sejalur dengannya dengan mudah.

Stab! Jrak! Jrak! Rantai itu melesat dan menghancurkan ketiga sayap Kerubiel yang tersisa dan membuatnya jatuh ke bawah.

Pyar! Tidak terlalu jauh setelah menghancurkan sayap Kerubiel, ketiga rantai itu lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Hmh". gumam Gilgamesh kemudian menggerakkan bahteranya menghadap kebawah.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk yang seperti tadi, namun sepertinya gravitasi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya sehingga ia tidak jatuh meski di depannya tidak ada penghalang sama sekali.

Zuuz! Dengan cepat, bahtera itu melesat mengejar Kerubiel yang tengah terjatuh.

"Saa! Kelelawar kampung! Kau jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengotori udaraku dengan bebas! ". teriak Gilgamesh dengan wajah maniak.

Sring! Di depan Bahtera muncul lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran besar. "Keluarlah, Ig-Alima! ". ucap Gilgamesh. Slash! Dan pedang superbesar yang tadinya membelah puncak gunung kembali muncul dan melesat kearah Kerubiel.

"Minna, bagaimana keadaannya? ". tanya Shido dipapah terbang oleh Kotori dan Miku mendekat kearah Tohka dan yang lainnya yang sedang memandang keatas awan yang bergemuruh.

"Aku tidak tahu, manusia mirip seperti Naruto itu menaiki sebuah bahtera aneh dan mengeluarkan beragam benda mengerikan, lihatlah". balas Kaguya menunjuk kearah perbukitan.

Disana ada sebuah warna merah membara disisi kiri perbukitan dan mengeluarkan asap tebal, sementara di puncak pegunungan itu sendiri telah tebentuk belahan yang rapi dan cukup dalam disertai retakan di sekelilingnya.

"!". Mayuri merasakan sesuatu dan kemudian menoleh keatas. "Kerubiel! ". ucapan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Shido dkk yang tadinya menunduk berpikir kini kembali menatap ke arah angkas.

Bowsh! Awan tiba-tiba berlubang dan mengeluarkan sesosok makhluk bulat hitam dengan sayap yang sudah hancur dan berasap.

"Itu Kerubiel?! ". kaget Kaguya melihat Kerubiel yang tadinya tidak dapat mereka lukai kini telah terluka cukup parah.

"!". Mereka juga kembali terkejut melihat pedang superbesar tadi melesat dari atas langit menuju kearah Kerubiel.

Zlash! Dengannya, Kerubiel langsung terpotong dan meledak menjadi dua bagian, dan Ig-Alima terus jatuh kearah pemukiman.

Presh! Namun, pedang itu lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya saat menyentuh tanah. "Apakah berhasil? ". gumam Shido.

"Tidak... Kerubiel belum mati, i-ini... ". gumam Mayuri terkejut. Swush! Beberapa saat kemudian, asap lenyap dan menampakkan sesosok makhluk dalam balutan benda hitam legam.

"Hooh... Sepertinya makhluk itu masih bisa menghiburku.. Kukira tadinya ia hanya kelelawar kampungan yang hanya bagus sayapnya saja.. ".

"Tapi sepertinya, dengan sayapnya itu ia cukup lincah juga, yah aku masih bisa bermain-main lagi sedikit lebih lama, aku yakin Naruto tak akan keberatan".

"!". Mendengar suara berbeda, Shido dkk langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah bahtera berukuran cukup besar dengan sosok Gilgamesh yang tengah duduk bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hmh.. ". gumamnya pelan berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan keujung bahtera.

Ia mengangkat tangannya pelan dan kembali memunculkan sebuah lingkaran emas dari ketiadaan.

Sring! Dari sana muncul sebuah tombak raksasa sepanjang tigapuluh meter dan lebar lima meter untuk gagangnya dan sembilan meter untuk bagian ujung yang seperti sekop.

Merasakan Kerubiel belum akan bergerak dalam beberapa waktu, ia menurunkan tangannya dan membuat tombak raksasa itu lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Tidak, bukan hanya itu... Tapi bahteranya juga perlahan bersinar dan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Setelah itu, Gilgamesh memejamkan mata sebentar dan melenyapkan armor atasnya sehingga menampakkan tubuh atasnya yang sangat bagus.

Zrrt! Garis-garis merah perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya dan menghiasi bagian dada, perut dan lengannya.

Sebagai catatan, ia hanya melepaskan armor atasnya saja dan membiarkan armor emas dan kain merah menutupi bawah pusar sampai ke ujung kaki.

Dan juga masih ada pelindung tangan berwarna emas yang melindungi telapak dan punggung tangan kanan Gilgamesh.

Walau dalam kelihatannya ia seperti meremehkan musuhnya dengan menghilangkan kendaraan perangnya dan atasan armor emasnya yang bahkan sanggup melindunginya dari serangan sihir rank A kebawah.

Tapi tidak bagi Gilgamesh, wujud ini.. Garis-garis merah yang menghiasi tubuhnya adalah bentuk keseriusannya dalam menghadapi musuhnya.

Karena ia bukan Roh pahlawan biasa, tapi adalah Roh Pahlawan yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan sebuah perang besar.

Dan sekuat apapun seorang pahlawan, mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan perang sendirian.

"S-siapa kau? ". tanya Shido tersadar dari keterpakuannya bersama para Spirit lainnya.

"Namaku Gilgamesh.. Aku punya firasat kalau ini bukanlah kali pertama kita bertemu". balas Gilgamesh terbang kearah para Spirit.

"Gil.. Gamesh? ". gumam Kotori. "! Tidak mungkin! Bukankah itu nama raja kelima dinasti uruk di Babylonia 5000 tahun lalu?! ". kaget Kotori.

"Benar gadis kecil, aku telah mati 4025 tahun lalu pada saat Age Of Gods, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku ada disini ". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Tapi kau dan Naruto.. Aku merasakan-". "Benar, gadis kecil, jika kalian pernah mendengar Holy Grail yang menopang hidup Naruto sampai saat ini, maka akulah jiwa yang berada dalam Holy Grail itu". ucap Gilgamesh.

Hrrrr!

"Dan akan kuserahkan penjelasannya pada Naruto... Untuk sekarang.. ". gumam Gilgamesh merentangkan tangan kanannya sambil menatap tajam Kerubiel dengan bentuk yang sangat berbeda.

"Itu, perubahan terakhir! ". kaget Mayuri.

"Aku senang sudah menghiburku sampai sejauh ini kelelawar... ". gumam Gilgamesh yang membuat semua Spirit disana terkejut karena ia hanya bermain-main dengan Kerubiel sedari tadi.

"Berbanggalah! Kau adalah makhluk aneh pertama yang bisa melawan kekuatan penuh dari seorang Raja, itupun kalau kau punya mata untuk menyadarinya". teriak Gilgamesh menatap tajam Kerubiel yang tengah menyiapkan laser.

Sringg! Zuuuz!

Laser penghancur dengan ukuran besar itu melesat kearah Gil dkk.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menggunakan semuanya tanpa ragu! Keluarlah, Ig-Alima! Sul-Sagana! ". teriak Gilgamesh.

Zring! Didepan mereka muncul dua buah lingkaran emas berukuran besar dan mengeluarkan bilah pedang sayap naga tadi dan pedang besar lainnya dengan serpihan seperti batu hijau, keduanya memiliki ukuran yang hampir sama.

Trak! Zuuz! Lingkaran emas itu bergerak dan membuat posisi kedua pedang tadi membentuk huruf x untuk menahan serangan laser Kerubiel.

Syys! Gilgamesh menyingkirkan kedua pedang besar yang telah berasap itu tanpa menghilangkannya.

"Saa! Kita lihat bagaimana timingmu! ". ucap Gilgamesh mengangkat tangannya keras keatas.

"Gate Of Babylon!". teriak Gilgamesh memunculkan bukan lagi belasan, tapi telah mencapai ratusan buah lingkaran emas di sekelilingnya dan masing-masingnya mengeluarkan bilah-bilah senjata dari yang biasa sampai yang memiliki aura tak biasa.

"A-apa ini?! ". kaget Kaguya memandang ratusan lingkaran emas di belakang dan sekelilingnya. "S-semua senjata ini... H-hampir semuanya memiliki tipe seperti senjata Roh kita! ". sambung Kotori terkejut.

"Gate Of Babylon... Harta mulia tipe gudang penyimpanan yang berisi ribuan harta mulia yang kukumpulkan selama hampir seribu tahun kehidupanku".

 _"Tunggu! Bukan ini rencana kita! Jangan menghabisi Kerubiel dengan segera! "._ suara Naruto terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tahu itu bocah". gumam Gilgamesh memunculkan sekitar empatpuluh buah lingkaran emas didepannya dan setiap lingkaran itu mengeluarkan ujung rantai yang tadinya menghancurkan tiga sayap Kerubiel.

Garis-garis merah di badan Gilgamesh berpendar redup dan di sekeliling rantai-rantai itu mulai terkumpul serpihan-serpihan cahaya.

Zuuuz! Kerubiel tak mau kalah, ia menyiapkan laser dua kali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu Naruto". gumam. Gilgamesh pelan. Sring! Seluruh rantai itu mulai bersinar terang.

Zuuuuz! Tepat setelahnya, Kerubiel menembakkan Laser kearah Gilgamesh dan semua orang di belakangnya.

"Cahaya itu tak seharusnya menjadi milik kelelawar sepertimu, ayo Enkidu.. ". ucap Gilgamesh datar dengan pupil matanya yang berpendar merah.

"Enuma Elish!". teriak Gilgamesh menggerakkan tangannya sedikit.

Klang! Klang! Tepat setelahnya, empatpuluh rantai emas itu melesat dengan cepat dan bergabung membentuk sebuah rantai yang sama besarnya dengan laser Kerubiel.

Bang! Zuuuuz! Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan dan membuat laser Kerubiel terpencar kesegala arah akibat tak cukup kuat untuk memukul balik rantai itu.

Slash! Duar! Duar! Pecahan laser itu mengenai beberapa gedung dan melenyapkannya dengan cepat, beruntung seluruh penduduk kota telah masuk kedalam Shelter.

"Hmh.. ". dehem Gilgamesh menjatuhkan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih diangkatnya.

Klang! Zuuu! Rantai itu dengan cepat menembus serangan Kerubiel. Pyar! Serangan laser itu akhirnya lenyap sebelum akhirnya rantai itu tiba-tiba memutar kebawah Kerubiel dan menusuknya dari bawahnya.

Jleb! Slash! Rantai itu menembus tubuh Kerubiel dan melaju kelangit.

Trak! Krak! Dan kemudian terdengar suara saat rantai itu berhenti diantara langit dan bumi, rantai itu seperti menusuk sesuatu, lebih tepatnya menusuk langit.

"Hmh.. ". gumam Gilgamesh bersedekap seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tentunya dipandang heran karena ia tidak segera mengakhiri riwayat Kerubiel.

"Itsuka Shido...". ucap Gilgamesh tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh dan membuat semua orang yang ada dibelakangnya terdiam terkejut.

"Seorang Raja memanggilmu, jawablah! ". respon Gilgamesh atas kejadian itu.

"H-hai, A-aku Itsuka Shido, G-Gilgamesh-san.. ". balas Shido agak ciut.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, sekaligus memastikannya". ucap Gilgamesh.

"A-apa itu? ". balas Shido heran.

"Kau telah mengetahuinya bukan? Tentang Nama Naruto.. Heroic Spirit". ucap Gilgamesh.

Shido tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Yeah benar... Aku sudah mengetahuinya.. ". balas Shido mengundang penasaran dari para Spirit di belakangnya.

"Jadi.. Apa keputusanmu? ". tanya Gilgamesh membalik badannya dan menghadap Shido yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu aku ini bukan orang yang kuat sama sepertinya, aku bukan orang yang sebaik dirinya, tapi... Paling tidak aku adalah sahabat terbaik baginya, di kehidupan ini maupun kehidupan berikutnya! ". balas Shido.

"Intinya, kau ingin menjadi Heroic Spirit juga bukan? ". ucap Gilgamesh. "I-itu... ". balas Shido.

"Dengar kalian semua! ". ucap Gilgamesh keras dan membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Pahlawan adalah orang yang menanggung beban orang-orang di sekelilingnya... Menjalani hidup dengan cara yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya... ".

"Jalan mereka dipenuhi darah dan pertempuran.. Dipenuhi oleh pengorbanan... Karena mereka semua menanggung beban yang harus mereka tanggung untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan.. ".

"Aku sudah menanggung beban dunia ini sejak dahulu sekali saat dunia ini masih sangat muda dan tentunya sebelum keberadaan kalian". jeda Gilgamesh.

"Meskipun tubuh kami sudah hancur namun jiwa kami tetap hidup untuk dikorbankan pada dunia sekali lagi sebagai Roh Pahlawan.. Dan semuanya memiliki tingkatan yang sama baik Roh Pahlawan dari masa depan, masa sekarang, maupun masa lalu". jelas Gilgamesh.

Ia lalu membalik badannya kedepan. "Naruto... Dia telah tertulis dalam Throne Of Heroes yang memuat nama dari semua Roh Pahlawan yang ada jadi, pasti bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri...". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Jangan-jangan...". gumam Kotori terlihat mengerti. Ia menunjuk Gilgamesh dan membuat Spirit lainnya heran.

"Heh, kau cukup terlatih juga gadis Roh kecil.. Benar.. Entah akhir yang bahagia atau tidak, cepat atau lambat.. Naruto akan mati dengan meninggalkan sejarah yang besar dan membuatnya tercatat di Throne Of Heroes.. ". ucap Gilgamesh.

"A-aa.. Naruto-san... Akan mati? ". gumam Yoshino dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Dan kutekankan sekali lagi, kebanyakan calon Heroic Spirit menjalani hidup dengan penuh kesedihan sampai kematian tragis yang menyisakan penyesalan atas harapan yang belum terkabulkan, oleh karena itu mereka menjawab panggilan Holy Grail untuk dapat mewujudkan harapan mereka". jelas Gilgamesh datar.

Pyar! Rantai yang menusuk Kerubiel itu akhirnya hancur. "Dasar Monster.. Meski terkena jurus ceramah dari Naruto tetap saja..". gumam Gilgamesh.

Sring! Sebuah lingkaran emas muncul di sampingnya dan membuat seluruh lingkaran emas lainnya lenyap. Gilgamesh memasukkan tangannya dan menarik keluar sebuah kunci emas berukuran sedang.

Klak! Zuuz! Tepat setelah kunci itu diputar sedikit, garis-garis merah dengan jumlah yang tidak terhitung muncul membentuk semacam sirkuit dan menjulang tinggi menembus langit.

Setelahnya, seluruh sirkuit merah itu kembali turun dan membentuk sebuah bola cahaya dua kali ukuran bola voli di atas tangan Gilgamesh.

Dan kalau diperhatikan, bola cahaya berwarna kuning itu terdapat gambaran-gambaran yang mereplika bumi itu sendiri lengkap dengan benua-benuanya.

"Pada akhirnya yang kudapatkan ketika mencari keabadian hanyalah sebuah kekosongan... Keabadian sejati bukan dilihat dari umur seseorang.. Tapi dilihat dari keberhasilan seseorang membangun peradaban yang akan terus dikenang dan dilihat sepanjang masa... Itulah arti keabadian sejati! ". gumam Gilgamesh menarik keras gagang yang keluar dari bola itu.

Sebuah pedang yang tidak mirip seperti pedang berada di tangan Gilgamesh, benda itu memiliki tiga buah segmen silindris dan dihiasi oleh Litograph-litograph berwarna merah yang sangat dominan dengan segmen yang berwarna hitam legam

"Saatnya kutunjukkan perbedaan kekuatan antara kelelawar baru lahir sepertimu dan Raja tertua umat manusia, dengan pedangku, Ea! ". teriak Gilgamesh.

Klak! Ketiga bilah ruas pada pedang itu berputar kencang bersamaan dengan Litographnya yang bersinar terang.

Underworld, World dan Heavens.. Itulah yang tertulis di ketiga ruas Ea dari ruas terbawah sampai keatas dan melambangkan bahwa ketiga dunia tersebut saling berputar satu sama lain.

Zuuuz! Energi merah dalam jumlah gila keluar dari Ea dan mengelilingi Gilgamesh bak tornado.

"Ukhh...! Reiryouku macam apa itu?! Ini terlampau besar! ". teriak Kotori. "Aku tak pernah merasakan Reiryouku sebesar ini! ". gumam Tohka.

"Pedang ini tak memiliki nama, tetapi aku biasa memanggilnya Ea, pedang yang memotong dan memisahkan bumi dari langit, pedang tertua yang ditempa bersamaan dengan lahirnya dunia yang masih menjadi satu kesatuan.. Bisa kalian rasakan? Aura penciptaan yang merasuk dalam setiap sel kalian". ucap Gilgamesh menguatkan pegangannya.

"Ea memiliki tiga serangan, untuk makhkuk sepertimu lebih baik kugunakan serangan kedua! Kembalilah ke Awal Penciptaanmu! Enuma Elish! ". teriak Gilgamesh meluncurkan serangannya yang berupa sebuah gelombang spiral kearah Kerubiel.

Zuuuuz! Gelombang itu menabrak Kerubiel lalu melewatinya dan akhirnya membentur langit dan menyebabkan retakan besar.

"Langitnya...". gumam Yoshino melihat langit yang retak dan perlahan hancur akbibat benturan energi dari Ea.

Sring! Blammm! Segera setelahnya, Kerubiel terlihat bersinar lalu meledak dengan sangat keras.

"Sadarilah itu kelelawar... Kekuatanmu tertinggal satu dimensi dariku". gumam Gilgamesh datar. Ia lalu melirik kearah gedung-gedung yang berasap gara-gara terkena serangan Kerubiel tadi.

"Dunia yang menyedihkan... Harapan hidupnya sangat rendah dibanding jumlah manusia itu sendiri". lanjutnya.

Garis-garis yang berada di tubuhnya perlahan bersinar redup. "Oh sudah waktunya yah? ". gumam Gilgamesh memejamkan matanya.

Slash! Dan sekarang ia berada di ruang serba gelap dengan Naruto dihadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan beristirahat, bocah.. Kutinggalkan sejarahku padamu, dan semua yang kumiliki". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Gilgamesh... Aku terima itu.. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, kau telah menanggung beban dunia sejak dahulu sekali, kali ini biarkan aku menanggungnya". ucap Naruto.

"Dasar, tapi Naruto! Aku menanggung dunia ini saat masih muda, sekarang dunia ini sudah berada dalam usia jauh lebih tua dari yang saat itu kutanggung, Apa kau akan sanggup melakukannya? ". tanya Gilgamesh.

"Humh! Tentu saja! Karena aku tidak sendirian melakukannya". ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Meminta orang lain membantu seorang Raja adalah hal yang memalukan bagiku, tapi tidak pantas untuk ditertawakan". gumam Gilgamesh.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku bertanya pada pertemuan terakhir kita Naruto-tidak, maksudku Eiyuu Ou! ". ucap Gilgamesh tajam.

"Kupersilahkan, berbicaralah Eiyuu Ou". balas Naruto tajam.

"Saat ini, Antara kebijaksanaan dan Kekayaan.. Mana yang kamu pilih? ". tanya Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja dan sudah sangat jelas, aku pilih Kebijaksanaan". balas Naruto keras. "Baiklah, Aku akan memilih Kekayaan". balas Gilgamesh.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata kita memang sejalan! ". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Kau benar, kita memang satu pikiran, kita memilih sesuatu yang belum kita miliki". ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal bocah, jika beruntung mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi... 5000 tahun lagi, tunjukkan pada dunia kekuatan seorang Supreme Heroic Spirit yang sebenarnya". ucap Gilgamesh berbalik dan melangkah seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai berhamburan menjadi cahaya.

"Heh.. Dasar Alaya menyebalkan".

Sementara itu diluar sana.

Sring! Butiran cahaya mulai berkumpul di tubuh Naruto dan membentuk armor emas yang tadi menyelimutinya.

Presh! Dan saat cahaya itu tiba-tiba melesat keatas dan lenyap seperti kembang api, meninggalkan sosok Naruto dalam balutan Trinitas yang hanya menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Naruto.. Itukah kau? ". gumam Shido menganali perawakan Naruto. Mendengar suara dibelakangnya, Naruto menoleh dan melempar senyuman kecil.

"Oh, Mayuri.. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu". ucap Naruto memunculkan lingkaran emas yang langsung membuat semuanya terkejut.

Dari sana, sebuah benda bercahaya seukuran baseball melayang diatas telapak tangan Naruto.

"Itukan...! ". kaget Mayuri mengenali benda yang berada di telapak tangan Naruto. "Itu... Kumpulan energi? ". gumam Shido juga mengenalinya.

Itu adalah bola yang menjadi Kerubiel, namun kini berada di tangan Naruto. "Jangan-jangan! Kau mengambilnya pada waktu itu?! ". kaget Shido.

"Benar, aku mengambilnya waktu melancarkan Enkidu kearah Kerubiel". balas Naruto. "Enkidu? ". gumam Miku. "Hm, Rantai Surga Enkidu, salah satu senjata terkuat dalam GoB milikku". balas Naruto.

"Ini adalah kumpulan energi para Spirit yang membentuk kepribadian baru dan menjadi inti Kerubiel". jelas Naruto.

"Mayuri... Kamu adalah sekumpulan Reiryouku.. Cepat atau lambat Reiryouku itu akan habis dan kamu akan menghilang". ucap Naruto yang membuat Mayuri menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya". ucap Naruto menyentuh bola itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Sring! Sinar merah keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. "Dengan ini aku memberikan 1/3 kekuatan Dewaku pada Mayuri.. ". gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-san...". kaget Mayuri. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memiliki terlalu banyak harta, lagipula aku ini sekarang 2/3 Dewa jadi jika kuserahkan 1/3nya padamu, aku masih punya bukan? ". ucap Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang terimalah ini.. Kehidupanmu di dunia ini bersama kami". ucap Naruto mendorong bola bercahaya itu.

Bola itu melayang kearah Mayuri lalu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

In other place

Sebuah tabung yang dipenuhi kegelapan di dalamnya tengah dikembangkan. "Hahaha, dengan ini kita bisa dengan mudah membalikkan mereka". gumam Isaac melihatnya dengan senyum maniak.

"Benar, untuk percobaan bagaimana jika kita lakukan pada Sister? ". tanya Ellen. "Hm, boleh, kita akan mencobanya dan mengirimnya ke kota Tenguu, siapa tahu bocah roh itu bisa melemahkannya sehingga kita bisa mengambil Sephiranya dengan mudah". angguk Isaac.

"Benar, kita tidak perlu mengotori tangan kita". ucap Ellen.

Flying Fortress Akatsuki

Itachi sedang menatap matahari yang baru terbit, ia sedang berada di sisi lain dunia.

Syuuz! Pusaran muncul di belakangnya dan memunculkan sosok Obito.

"Obito.. Bagaimana persiapannya? ". tanya Itachi. "Itachi.. Persiapannya sudah mendekati 90%, tapi apakah kau serius melakukan hal ini? ". tanya Obito.

"Apa boleh buat bukan? Walaupun kita tahu keberadaan Rinnengan dan Sage of Six Path, tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana cara membangkitkannya". balas Itachi.

"Tapi soal Rinnengan, mungkin sama dengan Mangekyou Sharingan! ". ucap Obito. "Lalu apa? Kau ingin membuat Naruto membunuh seorang yang amat disayanginya?! Hasilnya sama saja". balas Itachi.

"Obito... Naruto telah menemui hidup keras disaat-saat kecilnya, sekarang dia telah menemukan teman-teman yang bisa dipercayainya.. Jangan membuat Naruto terjatuh dalam lingkaran kebencian para pengguna jutsu mata". lanjut Itachi.

"Itachi... Tapi, apakah kau yakin itu akan menghancurkan Juubi? ". tanya Obito. "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa menghancurkan Juubi meski dengan teknologi terkuat kita sekalipun, paling tidak aku bisa menahan dan menunda kedatangan makhkuk itu, dan mungkin saja pengorbananku akan membuahkan sesuatu... ". balas Itachi berjalan.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku bukan? ". ucap Itachi sampai disamping Obito. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat. "Walaupun aku hancur, tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan, hancur atau tidak, kita tidak rugi sama sekali". lanjut Itachi kemudian berjalan pergi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Sedikit pembahasan terutama buat yg belum pernah nonton Fate series**

 ***Gate Of Babylon : Kings Treasures** merupakan gudang penyimpanan milik Gilgamesh yang selain berisi senjata-senjata tajam melainkan juga tongkat sihir, kendaraan, dan berbagai macam benda non senjata seperti daging Hydra, ramuan kemudaan, dll (hampir seperti kantong Doraemon tetapi jauh lebih ekstrem karena bisa melempar-lemparkan isi di dalamnya tanpa jeda seperti anak panah, itulah yg membuatnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan setingkat dengan sebuah perang besar)

 ***Chains Of Heavens Enkidu** Rantai yang terbuat dari tubuh sahabatnya, Enkidu. Sebuah rantai yang bisa menjerat apa saja dan sangat sulit dilepaskan, terutama terhadap Dewa, semakin tinggi elemen kedewaan seseorang, semakin kuat rantai itu mencengkram.

 ***Sword Of Rupture, Ea** Senjata terkuat dalam Gate Of Babylon, Dimana tidak pernah bisa digunakan oleh orang lain tanpa seizin Gilgamesh, pedang yang tercipta sebelum dunia mengenal konsep sebuah pedang dan terkristalisasi saat Age Of Gods sebelum ditemukan oleh Gilgamesh.

 ***Enuma Elish : The Star Creation That Split Heavens and Earth.** Teknik serangan dari Ea yang mampu merobek dimensi spasial dan mengakibatkan kehancuran atas semua ciptaan di dalamnya, sejauh ini di Fate series belum ada yang mampu menahan serangan ini. Avalon milik Arthur hanya memindahkan pengguna dan dirinya dari dimensi efektif Ea sehingga daripada menahan lebih tepat disebut menghindar.

 **Saya akan merubah 180° alur yg sudah saya tulis. Memang akan lebih singkat tapi akan lebih baddas lagi. Dan tolong semangati saya!**

 **Fandom ini memang masih sepi yah? Mungkin saja kembali ramai saat s3nya keluar nanti.**

 **Next Arch: Between Heavens and Earth**

 **Next chapter: The Witch**

 **Author Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

02.00 pagi

Seperti biasa, Naruto sedang tertidur di meja komputernya tetapi kali ini Shido juga tertidur di tempat yang sama di sebelah Naruto sedangkan di dinding depan mereka terdepat sebuah poster sebuah pertandingan E-sport ternama.

Bulan masih bersinar di tempatnya dan para Spirit juga masih tertidur dengan termasuk Mayuri yang bisa mempertahankan dirinya setelah mendapat pasokan sihir yang begitu besar dan bisa memproduksi sendiri sihirnya.

Wush! Sebuah angin dengan kecepatan sedang menerpa, walau tidak kencang tetapi cukup untuk membuat sebuah pohon yang berada di samping jendela kamar Naruto bergoyang dengan daunnya yang lebat.

Sebuah pohon yang menjadi kesayangan Naruto, lebih dari itu pohon itu juga merupakan pohon yang sangat kokoh karena penanamannya pun tidak menggunakan cara biasa.

Benih Yggdrassil, sebuah satu-satunya tempat hijau di dunia Chaos. Naruto melihat sebuah pohon raksasa yang sudah tumbang dan kering, tetapi di bawahnya ada sebuah biji kecil dan Naruto langsung mengambilnya.

Bagaimanapun Chaos World merupakan bekas dunia Dewa yang telah rusak dan ditinggalkan, wajar jika pohon itu juga sudah rusak dan tumbang.

Benih itu tidak ditanam menggunakan air, melainkan menggunakan darah Naruto sendiri karena sebuah pohon Dewa hanya bisa ditanam dengan darah Dewa juga.

Masih di alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto sedang menatap tajam sebuah pedang aneh yang melayang di depannya.

Sesekali ia melirik kearah pohon Sephirot yang masih setia di tempatnya, dan juga pada Rantai-rantai emas yang mengekang kegelapan para Dewa yang ia terima itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan pedang ini, ingatan Gilgamesh tidak memuat satupun asal-usul tentang pedang ini, terlebih setelah narasinya yang menurutku berlebihan". gumam Naruto menatap terus Ea yang melayang di depannya.

"Pedang tertua yang ditempa bersamaan dengan lahirnya dunia? Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkannya? ". gumam Naruto berdiri karena sedari tadi ia duduk.

"Tapi pedang ini tetaplah sangat berbahaya.. Bisa membelah dimensi nyata, dan bahkan mungkin bisa menimbulkan kerusakan dimensi permanen, Narasinya sebagai pedang pemisah langit dari bumi sepertinya tidak main-main". gumam Naruto mendekatkan tangannya hendak memegang Ea.

"Merobek dimensi spasial yang otomatis menghancurkan seluruh ciptaan di dalamnya, aku mengerti kenapa pedang ini masuk ke dalam peringkat pertama benda yang paling di waspadai para counter force.. ". gumam Naruto memegang gagang Ea.

"!". Sekelebat bayangan yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto segera melepaskan pedang itu. "Apa itu tadi? Luar angkasa? ". gumam Naruto kemudian memberanikan dirinya memegang sekali lagi pedang itu.

Tap! Syuzz! Hal mirip film kembali muncul di kepala Naruto, dimulai dari sebuah ruang hitam dan dilanjutkan dengan debu-debu yang perlahan membentuk berbagai benda-benda angkasa.

Beberapa kejadian sampai akhirnya 'Film' itu berfokus pada pembentukan bumi, lahirnya makhluk mikroorganisme yang sangat awal, dan akhirnya sampai ke zaman dimana kerajaan besar berdiri.

"Apa ini? Kurasa sekali lagi, Gilgamesh tidak sedikitpun melebihkan narasinya.. Ini benar-benar pedang tertua yang menjadi saksi pembentukan alam semesta itu sendiri.. Ea". gumam Naruto. "Yah, kurasa aku akan berlatih menggunakan pedang ini, walau seharusnya kartu Joker keluar di akhir". lanjut Naruto dengan mata merah menyala.

Skip

"Sialan, aku lupa kalau hari ini ada ujian". ucap Naruto kesal sambil duduk di atas tumpukkan balok kayu di sekolahnya. "Hahaha, sasuga boss, memangnya anda pernah ingat tentang ujian? ". ucap salah satu teman Naruto.

"Makannya carilah pengingat, seperti pacarku yang selalu mengingatkanku ini". ucap Tonomachi menggosok-gosokkan handphonenya ke pipinya.

 _"Dasar Jones akut"._ batin semua orang disana termasuk Naruto. "Terus bagaimana soal turnamen kita? Kita masih kekuarangan satu orang". ucap salah satu dari keempat orang disana.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyeret si Itsuka Shido buat bergabung". ucap Naruto santai. "Serius? Kau mau menyeret si kutu buku itu? Apa kau yakin kalau dia tidak akan mengacau?". tanya seorang lainnya.

"Tenang saja, aku pernah melihatnya bermain dan ia mendapat banyak kill". ucap Naruto. Bruhh! "Serius?! Berapa banyak kill?! ". ucap seorang yang sedang meminum sebuah soda dan langsung menyemburkannya keluar.

"Benar, kira-kira 15 kill, dengan 3kill musuhnya dan sisanya dia tanpa sengaja menembak temennya sendiri... Dan dia mati 26 kali". balas Naruto dan langsung membuat teman-temannya spechles. "nyesel gue percaya ama boss". balas seorang yang tadi meminum sodanya lagi.

"Ahaha, sekarang kita berlatih saja, sering-sering solo mode super hard". ucap Naruto. "Super hard-mu! Jangankan solo, setim 11 orang aja gampang gagal". balas Tonomachi. "Sultan mah bebas". ucap Naruto santai.

"Anjir, aku lupa kalau kau ini whaler". ucap seorang teman Naruto tadi. "Ck, kalau kau pakai XT-300 terus, super hard pun bakal kerasa kaya medium, pantesan levelmu cepet banget ningkatnya". ucap Tonomachi.

"Begitu yah? Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah cek gift box kalian, aku akan kirimkan 30 XT-300 pada kalian, tapi kalian harus rajin solo pake tuh robot". ucap Naruto. "Puja.. Boss". ucap seorang yang tadi meminum soda.

Tap! Tap! Tap! "Naruto-kun! ". sebuah panggilan sukses membuat keempat pria itu terdiam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Mayuri datang menemuinya.

"A-ada apa. Mayuri? ". tanya Naruto kaget. "Uhm, aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, ini". ucap Mayuri menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna pink dengan gantungan boneka malaikat kecil.

"Ini untukku? Terimakasih yah". balas Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin membiarkan kamu makan makanan kantin yg tidak jelas nilai gizinya". balas Mayuri.

"Aha, begitu? ". gumam Naruto. "Tentu saja, aku harus menjaga kesehatanmu, sudah dulu aku ingin kembali ke tempat Tohka-san, dadah... A.. N.. A.. T.. A". ucap Mayuri penuh penekanan lalu kembali.

Sementara Naruto hanya memasang wajah cengo. Dan ia merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan dari belakangnya.

"Namikaze Naruto". suara berat memanggilnya dan saat ia menoleh, tampak ketiga orang tadi telah mengenakan jubah bertudung ungu sambil membawa sabit seperti Grim Reaper.

"Serang! Kirim pengkhianat itu ke Neraka yang penuh kesendirian! ". teriak seorang dari mereka maju meringsek. "Gyaaaa! ". Dan Naruto langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Teet! Teet! Teet! "!". Sebuah alaram berbunyi keras di seisi kota. Naruto yang sedang terlibat kejar-kejaran dengan ketiga terpaksa menghentikan aksi yang absurd itu.

Slap! "Kalian bertiga, masuk ke Shelter duluan sana! Aku masih mau mengambil sesuatu". ucap Naruto berlari keluar halaman sekolah. "Ck, dasar Boss, apa sih yg ia pikirkan.. ". gumam siswa tadi berlari ke Shelter di sekolah.

 _"Naruto! Sumber Earthquake ada di sebuah pulau di dekat kota, taman bermain yg ditinggalkan"._ suara Kotori terdengar di pikiran Naruto.

"Kalian cepat juga". balas Naruto berhenti dari larinya. "Taman bermain yang ditinggalkan itu... ". gumam Naruto memalingkan mukanya kearah timur. Tap! Dengan sekali lompatan, ketinggian Naruto telah menyamai sebuah gedung dua tingkat.

"Vimana". gumam Naruto pelan. Sring! Bwosh! Bahtera emas muncul dari lingkaran emas dan langsung dinaiki Naruto. Bwosh! Api bak roket keluar dari Vimana dan langsung melesat kearah timur.

 _"T-tunggu! Kau akan mengagetkan Spirit itu jika kau pakai bahteramu! "._ protes Kotori. "Tenang saja, aku benar-benar ingin mengurangi kegagalan kali ini". ucap Naruto menarik sebuah kain hitam dari lingkaran emasnya.

Bast! Dengan sekali lemparan, kain itu meluas dan menutupi Vimana beserta Naruto sendiri, sedetik kemudian semua yang tertutupi kain itu langsung menghilang.

"Hades Cape, mungkin ini agak kejam, tapi jika kulakukan ini maka kesempatanku untuk membangun relasi dengan Spirit itu akan jauh lebih baik". gumam Naruto melirik beberapa titik hitam yang terbang tak jauh darinya.

"AST kah? Tak kusangka mereka secepat ini, tapi kendaraan ini takkan kalah". gumam Naruto pelan.

In Fraxinus

"Komandan, kita kehilangan jejak Naruto-san". lapor Kawagoe. "Apa-apaan itu tadi, kain itu menyembunyikan baik fisik dan jejak mana dari Naruto, sekarang dia hampir sama seperti menghilang dari kenyataan". gumam Kannazuki.

"Kotori, bagaimana keadaanya? ". tanya Shido yang baru keluar. "Tenang saja, Naruto akan mengurusnya... Walau kita kehilangan jejaknya, kita sudah tahu tujuannya". balas Kotori melepaskan Chupa Chupsnya. "Nah, Fraxinus maju ke pulau itu dengan kecepatan penuh, kita akan mengawasi dari ketinggian 1000 meter!". perintah Kotori.

"Hai, dimengerti! ". balas semua kru Fraxinus.

Unknown Spirit Pov

"Lagi-lagi.. Aku dibangunkan ditempat antah berantah seperti ini, dengan kehancuran yang sama... ".

"Karma mungkin, makhluk yang suka membuat kehancuran sepertiku, tidak akan pernah menjadi makhluk sempurna".

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dalam wujud ini".

POV End

"Guagghh! ". ucap Naruto terbentur pepohonan. Byurr! Di belakangnya, gelombang air mencuat tinggi menimbulkan riak air. "Ouch, kukira mengemudikan benda itu mudah, sialan Gilgamesh! Dia membuatku mengira kalau diatas Vimana aku tak bisa jatuh". gumam Naruto kesal.

Ia baru saja meniru membalik Vimana dan langsung mengakibatkannya jatuh di tempat dan membuat Vimana terjatuh ke dalam air.

Srak! Bruak! Dan sialnya lagi, dahan pohon tersebut tak cukup kuat dan membuat Naruto terjatuh kedua kalinya. "Sialan! Kenapa selalu aku jatuh seperti ini?! ". kesal Naruto bangkit. "Are? Kurasa aku terlalu cepat dan mendahului para AST itu". gumam Naruto berjalan ke dalam Pulau.

Tap! Tap! Naruto berjalan santai. Psst! "Apalagi ini? ". gumam Naruto mencium samar bau gosong tapi dihiraukannya.

"Ara-ara, manusia? ". sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinga dan membuat Naruto sontak berhenti. "S-siapa kau? ". gumam Naruto berusaha tidak segugup mungkin.

"Ufu, kita bertemu baru bertemu, sebelum kuberitahukam namaku, bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku? ". tanya gadis berambut sehijau emerald itu

"Jujur, kau sangat cantik". balas Naruto membalikkan badan kearah gadis yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di depannya. Grep! Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto dan membenamkannya keantara kedua dadanya.

"Mhhh! ". Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kedua dada yang memiliki besar setara dengan milik Miku itu.

"Ufu, maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang... Huft, bisakah kau berikan detail yang mana? ". tanya gadis itu melepaskan Naruto. "Maksudmu?". tanya Naruto bingung. "Detailnya, bagian mana dari tubuhku yang cantik? ". tanya gadis itu.

Glek! "B-baiklah, K-kurasa dadamu bagus, kaki-kakimu juga jenjang, dan entah mengapa rambutmu sangat sempurna dengam warna matamu yang mencerminkan dunia yang damai dan menenangkan". balas Naruto asal.

Spirit itu sedikit memincingkan mata mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto sendiri juga cukup cemas. "Waaaa! ". dan beberapa saat kemudian Spirit iti kembali memeluk Naruto dengan wajah senang.

"Terimakasih! Kau manusia pertama yang membuat kata-kata yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku! ". teriak Spirit itu senang. Dan saking senangnya ia sampai menurunkan kewaspadaanya sebagai Spirit yang selalu diburu umat manusia.

"!". "Menyingkirlah! ". teriak Naruto mendorong Spirit itu dan menyebabkankannya terlempar beberapa meter dari Naruto.

"Ke.. Napa? ". gumam Spirit itu dengan hati yang tiba-tiba kaget sekaligus seperti tertusuk. Tapi kekagetan itu langsung lenyap tatkala sedetik kemudian, belasan misil menghujani Naruto dan menimbulkan ledakan dengan skala sedang dan memunculkan asap.

Grrp! Sebuah gagang sapu muncul di genggaman Spirit itu. "Lagi-lagi kalian... Beraninya kalian!". teriak Spirit itu marah tanpa menghiraukan belasan misil yang menuju kearahnya.

"Haniel... Kladieskop! ". teriak gadis itu mengacungkan sapunya. Dan seketika belasan misil itu berubah menjadi wortel dan berbagai benda halus lainnya

"A-apa! Serangan kita! ". terjadi kegaduhan diatas sana. "Takkan kumaafkan... Kalian sudah membunuh satu-satunya manusia yang memujiku dengan begitu indah! ". teriak Spirit itu batuan menjadi misil dan balik melesatkannya.

Duarr! Duar! Tentu saja, misil-misil itu belum cukup untuk menembus teritori yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cih, selalu saja seperti ini, aku akan mengubah kalian menjadi babi! ". teriak Spirit itu. Bwosh! "Sial, Fraxinus belum menyelesaikannya dan ini sudah hancur gara-gara serangan tadi". gumam Naruto saat asap hanya menutupi dirinya sebatas dada saja.

"Kamu... Masih hidup? ". kaget Spirit itu. "Tentu saja, aku akan melindungimu". ucap Naruto membalikkan wajahnya kearah para AST itu.

"Entah sudah berapa kalinya aku mengalami kondisi seperti ini... ". gumam. Naruto menatap datar ratusan amunisi khusus Roh yang menuju kearahnya. "Awas! ". teriak Spirit itu. Duarr! Duarr!

"A-apa itu?! ". kaget semua orang yang melihatnya. Sebuah tameng raksasa berdiri kokoh didepan Naruto dan menahan semua serangan itu dengan sempurna. "God Shield". gumam Naruto datar.

"Bersikap kalau Spirit adalah makhluk buruan... Beranggapan bahwa manusia berada di puncak rantai makanan... Membuatku jengah dengan manusia zaman now, bahkan itu adalah sifat kalian yang tidak pernah berubah sejak zaman batu! ". gumam Naruto menghilangkan God Shieldnya.

Ia kemudian menatap lurus ke atas. "T-tanganmu... ". kaget Spirit itu. Tangan kiri Naruto hanya sampai siku saja, karena tangan tiruannya telah hancur.

"Maaf aku menyembunyikannya... tapi inilah diriku". ucap Naruto menatap tajam misil-misil yang terus ditembakkan kearah mereka. "Aku akan mengusir mereka sementara". ucap Naruto datar mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sebuah kipas berbulu angsa muncul di tangannya. "Menyingkirlah sementara, Zashu! ". gumam Naruto mengibaskan kipas itu dengan keras. Wush! Dan sedetik kemudian, angin super kencang melanda pulau itu.

"Ukh! ". mereka yang sedang terbangpun akhirnya ikut tersapu karena angin yang sangat kencang. "Ukhh... ". Spirit tadi juga ikut terhempas tetapi Naruto mendekapnya agar tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? ". tanya Naruto. "Siapa sebenarnya kau? ". tanya Roh itu. "Bisa dibilang, aku ada untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini, Heroic Spirit.. Naruto". balas Naruto.

"Ngearhhh". Suara geraman membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat beberapa makhluk hitam yang mendekat kearahnya. "Apa itu?! ". kaget Naruto. "Energi Roh? ". gumam Spirit itu.

Dan sekali lagi Naruto mendorong Spirit itu saat dibelakangnya ada sesosok monster hitam yang hendak menyerang Spirit itu. "!". Naruto terkejut bukan main, tendangannya pada monster itu hanya menembus seperti hantu, dan sebaliknya..

Crash! "Sialan! ". geram Naruto saat cakar monster itu menggores perutnya agak dalam. Sring! Pupilnya bercahaya merah dan sebuah energi merah meledak di tangannya yang langsung melenyapkan monster tadi.

"Ugh, Kau tidak apa-apa?! ". kaget Spirit itu melihat Naruto terluka. "Hmh, monster apa itu? Mereka seperti makhluk dari ilusi tapi juga kenyataan ". gumam Naruto. "Ilusi juga kenyataan? ". gumam Spirit itu.

 _"Naruto bagaimana keadaanya? "._ tanya Kotori dari Intercom. "Seperti yg kau lihat, ada banyak sekali monster aneh disini.. ". gumam Naruto. _"Apa perlu kutembakkan Misteltein untuk membersihkan monster itu? "._ tanya Kotori. _"Aku ragu kau bisa menyelesaikannya, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"._ balas Naruto.

"Kamu... Apa kamu tidak malu dengan ketidaksempurnaanmu? Tanganmu yang cacat itu? ". tanya Spirit itu tiba-tiba. "Ugh, kata-kata cacat itu sedikit menyakitiku, tapi buat apa aku malu? Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, itulah mengapa mereka disebut manusia... ". ucap Naruto.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menyembunyikan tanganmu itu dengan tangan palsu? ". tanya Roh itu lagi. "Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang menjadi khawatir dengan lukaku ini, ini juga sebagai pengingat kebodohanku di masa lalu". ucap Naruto.

"Begitu yah? ". gumam Roh itu. "Apa kamu masih bisa terbang? ". tanya Naruto. "T-tentu". balas Roh itu cepat. "Kalau begitu terbanglah keatas pulau ini, aku dalam keadaan dimana aku tidak bisa menggendong orang lain". ucap Naruto. "Tentu! Aku bisa terbang sendiri! ". teriak Roh itu melayang.

"Kekuatan ini adalah Roh, tapi mirip seperti kejadian Tohka dulu, Roh yang telah ber-inverse". gumam Naruto memukul udara dengan keras.

Krak! Krak! Detik berikutnya retakan dimensi tercipta. Dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Saatnya pertunjukkan, Ea". gumam Naruto dengan pupil berpendar merah.

Sword Of Rupture, Ea menunjukkan eksistensi pada dunia. Bersamaan dengan para monster yang telah mengerumuni Naruto bak lautan, bahkan mereka juga berkumpul dan menumpuk seperti ombak besar untuk menghancurkan Naruto dari segala sisi.

Sekali ia tertelan kegelapan itu, maka ia pasti mati mengingat monster itu seperti ilusi tapi juga kenyataan.

"Groaah! ". Ombak hitam yang merupakan tumpukan monster itu menghujam kearah Naruto. Klak! Zuuuz! Tetapi, semuanya langsung tersapu habis oleh pusaran yang muncul dari Ea.

"Akan kubuka jalan menuju dunia bawah, berteriaklah sesuka kalian, dunia ini tidak akan menerima kalian! ". lanjut Naruto menancapkan Ea pada tanah.

Klak! Zuuuz! Ketiga ruasnya berputar kencang dan detik berikutnya, sirkuit-sirkuit merah menyebar dari Ea dengan sangat cepat dan melingkupi seluruh sisi pulau itu.

Krak! Blarr! Beberapa detik kemudian, pulau itu dengan cepat mulai retak-retak dan hancur berkeping-keping menyebabkan semua bangunan lama dan tumbuhan diatasnya tenggelam bersamaan dengan seluruh makhluk hitam itu.

"Apa-apaan makhluk itu? ". gumam Naruto melayang di samping Natsumi. "Wee, makhluk-makhluk hitam yang mengerikan". tambah Roh itu.

Pupil Naruto berubah menjadi Mangekyou dan bergerak cepat berusaha mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua itu. Mungkin saja tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya.

"!". Mangekyou-nya berkilat saat melihat sosok bayangan hitam berada beberapa ratus meter dari pulau yang sudah hancur tadi.

"Gate Of Babylon! ". gumam Naruto membentangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang Ea. Tujuh buah gate muncul di depan Naruto dan menembakkan tujuh buah tombak yang sama persis.

"A-apa?! ". sementara Roh itu hanya terkaget. Bzzt! Duarrr! Ledakan petir tercipta sesaat setelah ketujuh tombak itu menghantam bayangan hitam tadi.

"Huft, licin sekali". gumam Naruto. _"Kau Bodoh! Jangan seenaknya melempar-lempar senjatamu di depan Spirit yang baru kau temui! "._ suara teriakan Kotori menyebar di telinganya. "Hai-hai, aku terlalu bersemangat". gumam Naruto.

"Cih, rasanya cukup perih walaupun kekuatan fisikku sudah mewarisi milik Gilgamesh, luka yang disebabkan oleh Spirit memang tidak bisa diremehkan". gumam Naruto menghilangkan Ea tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengalir perlahan dari lukanya.

"Ano, apa kau mau menolongku? ". tanya Roh itu. "Boleh, kau butuh pertolongan apa?". tanya Naruto. "Sebelumnya... Apa kau akan menertawakanku? ". tanya Roh itu lagi. "Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Naruto semakin heran.

"Energiku sudah hampir habis... Tetapi aku tidak ingin lagi tertidur dalam dunia Spirit.. Aku ingin tertidur di dunia ini dan bangun seperti anak lainnya.. ". gumam roh itu.

"Tenang saja, jika kamu menginginkan tempat tinggal, akan kuberikan itu". balas Naruto hangat. "Uhn, aku mohon jangan menertawakan aku.. Soalnya kau tadi sudah memujiku dengan begitu indah". ucap Spirit itu.

"Aku bingung apa yang kau maksudkan, tapi aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, aku janji dan sebelumnya, siapa namamu? ". tanya Naruto.

"Um, Natsumi! Panggil aku Natsumi". ucap Roh itu. "Natsumi? Nama yang bagus". balas Naruto. "B-benarkah? ". tanya Natsumi. "Benar". balas Naruto singkat.

"Terimakasih, Haniel! ". ucap Natsumi mengangkat sapu terbangnya dan detik berikutnya gadis bertubuh sangat indah itu berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Anak kecil seumuran Yoshino dengan rambut hijau zamrud yang terurai dan baju yang agak sedikit kebesaran beserta topi penyihirnya.

"Ap-". Naruto terkejut sejenak sampai gir-gir mulai berputar cepat di otaknya dan menyadarkan Naruto dari ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Jadi itu wujud aslimu? Natsumi? ". tanya Naruto. "B-benar, apa kau ingin tertawa? Aku mohon jangan tertawa, aku tidak ingin membencimu karena kau menertawakan wujudku". balas Natsumi memegang erat Haniel.

"Natsumi... Aku tahu kau merasa tidak sempurna dan kau menyembunyikan wujudmu dengan Angelmu, nah sadarlah dari mimpi siang bolongmu Natsumi, kau tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi". ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kulitku kasar dan kering, rambutku juga tidak bisa diatur, wujud tadi itu adalah tubuh yang aku impikan... ". balas Natsumi.

"Itu tidak benar.. Kau hanya tidak merawatnya saja, setelah ini akan kubelikan satu set terapi perawatan kulit kalau perlu kubeli beserta gedungnya, tidak ada yang bisa kutertawakan darimu Natsumi". ucap Naruto.

"Sama seperti tadi, kau memiliki rambut hijau yang seindah zamrud begitu juga kedua kelopak matamu yang sebening emerald, kau itu seperti boneka yang terbuang, hanya butuh sedikit polesan dan kau akan menjadi suatu hal yang indah". ucap Naruto.

Natsumi kehilangan kata-kata terhadap apa yang dikatakan Naruto kearahnya. Dia berniat menyangkal sampai sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulut Naruto yang akan membungkamnya lagj.

"Kalau kau fikir aku bohong hanya untuk menyenangkanmu maka kau salah, aku tidak pernah menilai sesuatu melebihi hakikat aslinya, dari semua harta yang kumiliki tidak sedikitpun kulebih-lebihkan, kubilang kau adalah seorang gadis yang manis... Maka itulah yang kukatakan dan tidak ada lagi kata yang bisa kugambarkan dari dirimu kecuali kata itu". balas Naruto cepat.

Clairvoyance, kemampuan memperdiksi suatu hal berdasarkan bukti-bukti nyata yang amat sedikit. Kemampuan tinggi yang membuat penggunanya seperti bisa meramalkan masa depan dengan tingkat ketepatan yang sangat tinggi dan bisa membuat penggunanya mengungkap rahasia-rahasia dunia sekalipun, bahkan dengan tingkat tertinggi, pengguna bisa memperdiksi masa depan dengan amat sangat akurat.

"Terimakasih, aku masih seorang Spirit, aku benar-benar tidak mau kembali ke dunia gelap itu lagi, kumohon izinkan aku ikut bersamamu". ucap Natsumi.

Naruto menatap Natsumi sebentar lalu tersenyum pelan. "Tentu saja, aku punya banyak teman di rumah". ucap Naruto. "Eh... ". gumam Natsumi terkejut kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heh, tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang menghinamu, kau tahu? Sebagian mereka juga merupakan Spirit sepertimu, merasakan kesepian yang sama sepertimu". ucap Naruto seolah membaca pikiran Natsumi.

"Arigatou, aku sudah terlalu lama tidak kembali ke dunia Spirit, aku rasa aku tidak ingin lagi kembali kesana". ucap Natsumi mulai menutup matanya. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Reiryoukunya sangat lemah, kehabisan mana heh? ". gumam Naruto.

Puk! Dan akhirnya dia menangkap tubuh Natsumi yang hendak jatuh. "Aku harus segera mengamankannya, aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi aku merasakan perasaan berat". gumam Naruto menghilang.

"Hahahahhaha! ".

 **Next : The Demon King Beelzeebub and The Awakening of Beast.**

 **2 Episodes Next : Sacrificed for the Future / Itachi Sacrificed**


	16. Chapter 16

Tap!

Naruto muncul di kamarnya dengan Hiraishin bersama dengan Natsumi. Hari masih cerah di luar.

"Natsumi, kau bisa tinggal disini, kami akan menerimamu seperti Roh lainnya, jika kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, maka kau bisa menemukannya disini". ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kamu adalah manusia yang pertama memujiku dengan begitu indah, kejujuranmu bisa kulihat saat kamu melindungiku tadi, pembohong mungkin tidak mau melakukannya". balas Natsumi.

Teet! Tett! Teeet! Alaram Spirit kembali berbunyi keras dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Itu! Itu benda yang selalu berbunyi saat aku datang ke dunia ini! ". ucap Natsumi. "Aku tahu, alaram itu adalah pertanda Spacequake yang disebabkan oleh kemunculan kalian, tapi kau ada disini.. Apa mungkin Roh baru? ". gumam Naruto.

"Natsumi, sebentar yah? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini". ucap Naruto. "Kau bisa menjaganya bukan? ". ucap Naruto. "Tenang saja onii-san, aku akan menjaga onee-san ini selama aku pergi". ucap seorang anak berambut emas dengan sepasang mata merah menyala yang keluar dari balik kegelapan.

"A-apa? ". kaget Natsumi. "Dia adalah kepribadian lain yang kubuat, untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku lepas kendali nanti, sifatnya sama seperti Gilgamesh, bahkan aku memasukkan seluruh ingatan Gilgamesh kedalamnya, bisa mengakses sebagian GoB, dan jika perlu dia bisa menggunakan Ea". gumam Naruto lirih.

"Ah, singakatnya dia itu clone-ku, jangan khawatir.. Kau akan aman bersamanya". Ucap Naruto. "Nee, ayo bermain.. Onee-san". ucap anak kecil itu menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

 _"Mustahil! Naruto! Lihat ke luar! "._ teriak Kotori dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga dan terdengar sangat panik.

"Ada apa lagi ini?! Natsumi, tunggu disini! Jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi! ". ucap Naruto menghilang. "Naruto-san! ". Natsumi hendak mengikutinya namun Naruto keburu menghilang.

Tap! Naruto berdiri di atap apartemennya dan melihat kota yang sudah sepi. Memang shelter darurat dibangun di setiap sudut kota Tenguu, dan hanya butuh hitungan kurang dari lima menit sampai seluruh warga kota masuk ke shelter bawah tanah.

"Zashuu! Apa yang kulihat ini?! ". kaget Naruto terkejut melihat 'bayangan hitam' yang merayap dari sebuah jembatan yang mengubungkan kota Tenguu dengan kota lainnya. "Sepertinya ada hal besar yg akan terjadi, walau aku hanyalah buatanmu, namun pengetahuanku melebihi kau, Naruto". ucap anak kecil itu tersenyum.

"Naruto-san, ada apa ini? ". tanya Kurumi tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi makhluk hitam itu... Memiliki energi Spirit Inverse! ". ucap Naruto.

"Naruto! ". Mereka berdua menoleh dan menemukan Shido yang dipapah oleh Kotori dan Yuzuru turun dari Fraxinus dengan mode Astral Dress mereka. Bum! Yoshino menaiki Yoshinon mendarat di belakang Naruto.

Mereka memang telah belajar mengendalikan kekuatan Spirit mereka sejak insiden Mayuri. Sementara Mayuri sendiri masih tertidur di lab Spirit Fraxinus, tentu saja untuk membuat tubuh baru, atau membuat Mayuri menjadi Homunculus berdasarakan petunjuk dari naskah kuno dalam GoB yang Ditemukan Naruto. Memang ia diperbolehkan keluar sesekali, tetapi secara rutin ia harus masuk ke calon tubuhnya dan 'tidur' disana agar tubuhnya nanti bisa sesuai dengan wujud spiritnya.

"Kurumi?! ". gumam Shido. "Nightmare! ". desis Mana disamping kakaknya.

"Ini gawat, mereka sepertinya menuju kesini". gumam Kotori melihat para makhluk hitam bermata merah itu merayap jika dilihat dari kejauhan, padahal sebenarnya mereka berlari menuju kearah apartemen Naruto.

"Huft, aku benci melakukan ini, tapi apa boleh buat? Apa yang kita tunggu? Pertahankan kota ini! Akan kutunjukkan tempat dimana para anjing itu seharusnya berada". ucap Naruto datar dengan mata bercahaya merah yang menyebabkan semua terkejut akan perubahan sikap Naruto.

Presh! Tubuh Naruto bercahaya kuning dan saat cahaya itu reda, sebuah armor emas yang mirip dengan milik Gilgamesh telah bertengger gagah di tubuhnya.

Syuuz! Sebuah lingkaran emas berukuran besar muncul di atas Naruto. "semuanya! Makhluk itu tidak bisa dilukai dengan serangan fisik biasa, jika ingin melukainya pakai Reiryouku kalian, dan jangan melancarkan serangan yang merusak shelter di bawah". ucap Naruto memerintah.

"Ara-ara, aku belum pernah melihat kekuatanmu yang ini Naruto-san". ucap Kurumi. Zuuz! Lingkaran emas itu lenyap dan menampakkan sebuah bahtera emas yang mirip saat insiden Mayuri.

"Ayo Shido! ". ucap Tohka mengubah singgasananya menjadi sebuah kendaraan. "Heh, ayo teman-teman! ". ucap Naruto melompat ke bahteranya.

Zuuuz! Bahtera itu kemudian melesat kearah jembatan. "Naruto-san! Aku dibelakangmu! ". teriak Yoshino mengikuti Naruto disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Dor! Dorr! Dor! "Kurasa aku juga akan membantu, ini mungkin saja menjawab pertanyaanku tentang roh yang dikurung itu". Ucap Kurumi menembaki beberapa makhluk hitam yang sudah mencapai apartemen itu walau hanya beberapa.

"Meggido! ". teriak Kotori menembakkan laser api besar untuk menyingkirkan para makhluk hitam yang menghalangi jalannya.

Zuuz! Sementara Shido dan Tohka masih mengikuti Naruto dari bawah. Dibelakang mereka ada sebuah angin tornado kencang yang menarik banyak sekali makhluk hitam dan melempar-lemparkannya, jangan tanya siapa pelakunya.

Zuuz! "Naruto-san! ". teriak Yoshino melihat beberapa makhluk hitam yang terbang untuk menghadang bahtera Naruto.

Sring! Manik Naruto semakin berpendar merah dengan tatapan datar. "Menyingkirlah kotoran terbang". gumam Naruto. Zuuz! Duarr! Setelah ucapan itu, belasan senjata terlapisi sihir melesat dan meledakkan semua yang menghalanginya.

"Disana". gumam Naruto melihat makhluk hitam itu sepertinya bersumber dari jembatan. Bahteranya menukik keras kearah jembatan. Lingkaran emas muncul diatas Naruto dan menembakkan lima buah pedang besar yang saking besarnya cukup untuk memotong jembatan itu menjadi lima bagian dan menjatuhkannya ke laut.

Byuur! Badan jembatan bersama dengan ribuan makhluk hitam itu terjatuh ke dasar laut. Presh! Trak! Naruto menghilangkan Bahteranya dan langsung mendarat ke jalanan raya.

"Sudah kuduga ini ulahmu, Isaac Wetscot!". ucap Naruto berdiri memandang sosok pria dengan rambut silver dihadapannya, pria itu sedang memegang buku hitam.

"Hehe, jadi itu kekuatanmu? Aku semakin tertarik untuk bermain-main denganmu". ucap Isaac. "Bermain-main? ". gumam Naruto tanpa memperdulikan lima ekor serigala hitam yang hendak menerkamnya.

Jleb! "Justru aku akan mengajarimu cara bermain yang benar! ". ucap Naruto datar. Berbeda dengan lima buah tombak yang tiba-tiba muncul menusuk kelima serigala hitam yang mendekatinya.

Tap! Tap! Naruto berjalan kearah Isaac. "Heh, mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan dengan kekuatan Demon King ini". ucap Isaac mengangkat bukunya.

"Demon King? ". gumam Naruto. Syuz! Didepannya tiba-tiba muncul seekor gorila hitam yang langsung mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Naruto.

Buagh! Blam! Namun dengan cepat Naruto memukul gorila itu dengan armornya yang memang terlapisi sihir dan membuatnya terlempar menabrak gedung.

Fisiknya sekarang mewarisi fisik Gilgamesh, fisik sepertiga manusia dan duapertiga Dewa yang tentunya memberinya ketahanan dimana tidak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang bisa menyainginya.

"Berhentilah membuat kotoran dihadapanku, jika kau memang lelaki, hadapi aku! ". ucap Naruto terus berjalan.

Deg! Naruto merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia melirik Isaac sedang menulis sesuatu di buku itu dengan kecepatan tiada tanding.

Syuzz! Syuzz! Beberapa makhluk hitam dengan cakar panjang muncul di sekeliling Naruto dan bersiap untuk menusuknya.

"Naruto-san! ". "Naruto! ". Yoshino menembakan laser pembeku dan membekukan semua monster yang hendak menyerang Naruto. Zuuz! Dari belakang, laser Meggido melesat.

Pats! Tapi, laser itu langsung menghilang dihadapan Isaac. "Sialan, bagaimana Meggido bisa dihilangkan dengan mudahnya?! ". geram Kotori menyiapkan tembakannya.

"Haa! ". Slash! Pyarr! Pyarr! Tohka menghancurkan monster-monster yang membeku tadi. "Sialan kau lagi! ". teriak Shido menghunuskan Totsuka yang memanjang kearah Isaac.

Jleb! Pedang Dewa itu menusuknya, namun tiba-tiba tubuh Isaac berubah menghitam dan menjadi kertas-kertas yang beterbangan membentuk Isaac yang baru tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Hahaha, sudah kubilang Demon King ini adalah Dewa, aku bisa mengatur takdir kalian hahaha! ". tawa Isaac menulis sesuatu pada bukunya.

Deg! Deg! Semua Spirit termasuk Shido dan Yoshino yang sedang melayang tiba-tiba berhenti di tempat mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak! ". kaget Kaguya merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. "Sialan, inilah kekuatan Demon King itu?! ". geram Kotori.

Isaac terus menulis sesuatu dengan sangat cepat seiring dengan munculnya berbagai makhluk hitam mengerikan disekeliling Naruto dkk.

"H-hoi, ini buruk, Darling". ucap Miku menatap jumlah para makhluk hitam yang terus bertambah sedangkan mereka tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"H-Hoi Naruto, lakukan sesuatu! Kita bisa mat-Diamlah Zashu!". ucapan Shido terpotong oleh bentakan itu yang membuat semuanya langsung terkejut termasuk Isaac yang langsung menghentikan aksi menulisnya.

Sring! Sepasang manik Naruto semakin berpendar merah mengerikan seiring dengan surai pirangnya yang tadinya menjorok ke belakang kini telah kembali seperti semula.

"Zashu yang disana! Kau bilang kekuatan Demon King-mu mampu mengatur takdir kami? ". ucap Naruto seolah bertanya. Tekanan disana semakin kuat.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kau yang bahkan tidak tahu definisi Dewa berani mengaku sebagai Dewa? ". ucap Naruto.

"Heh, apa itu hanya gertakanmu sebelum kau mati? Jangan salah sangka, kau dan laki-laki itu memang memiliki kekuatan unik, tapi kalian berbahaya dan aku akan membunuh kalian". ucap Isaac sakratis.

"Kalian sudah tidak bisa bergerak, dan aku sudah membuat ribuan makhluk hitam di sekitar sini, mereka akan segera kemari dan membunuh kalian berdua, tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan lagi". ucap Isaac tertawa.

"Membunuh kami? Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada para Spirit disini? ". ucap Naruto. "Hahaha! Aku akan menjadikan mereka percobaan dengan membalik energi Spirit mereka dan mengambil Sephira mereka". ucap Isaac.

"Hehehe begitu? Jujur saja walaupun aku tertawa seperti ini, tapi aku ini sebenarnya sangat marah, seumur hidup dari ribuan tahun lalu, di Throne of Heroes, dan kembali di dunia ini, belum pernah aku direndahkan sampai seperti ini". ucap Naruto.

"Cih, omonganmu itu membuat telingaku sakit, sebaiknya kututup mulutmu dulu". ucap Isaac.

Dan setelah itu, para makhluk hitam yang ada disekeliling mereka meringsek maju kearah Naruto dan bahkan ada yang melompat kearah Naruto.

Jika keadaan normalnya, tidak ada lagi arah kabur karena ratusan monster hitam itu siap menghancurkan Naruto dari segala arah tanpa celah sedikitpun untuk kabur.

"Naruto-san! ". teriak Yoshino yang ada diatas Naruto.

Grep! Jrak! Semua orang memandang kaget saat para monster itu berhasil menabrak Naruto dari segala arah dan menutupinya dengan sangat pekat seperti gumpalan.

Namun, belum sepersekian detik makhluk hitam itu 'memeluk' Naruto, ledakan gelombang merah pekat melempar para monster itu.

"!". "Cukup bermain-mainnya Zashu". Naruto berkata dengan keras. "Itu! ". kaget Kotori melihat sebuah lingkaran merah kehitaman berada di depan Naruto yang merupakan sumber dari gelombang merah tadi.

Sring! Perlahan, Ea keluar dari lingkaran itu dan mengambang tepat di depan Naruto. Pyar! Armor emas yang melindungi tubuh a!tasnya lenyap dan menampakkan dada hingga perutnya yang telanjang.

Garis-garis merah perlahan muncul dengan pola yang sama dengan milik Gilgamesh. Garis itu berpendar merah dan sedetik kemudian secara ajaib Naruto bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bergerak?! ". kaget Isaac. "Heh, jangan membuatku mengulanginya, kubilang kita sudahi permainan ini". balas Naruto menggenggam Ea dan menatap dingin para monster yang meringsek kearahnya.

Dum! Sekali lagi, ledakan gelombang merah menabrak semua yang ada disekeliling Naruto. Melenyapkan monster-monster itu dan membuat Isaac harus terseret mundur saat berusaha bertahan.

Namun itu berkebalikan dengan para Spirit yang tiba-tiba bisa bergerak. "Kita bisa bergerak! ". kaget Yuzuru. "Kekuatan pedang itu mematahkan kekuatan Demon King, benar-benar Anti-World weapon". gumam Kotori.

Bruk! Yoshino mendarat diantara para Spirit yang berkumpul dibelakang Naruto.

Klak! Naruto mengangkat Ea. Zuuuz! Ketiga bilahnya kembali berputar dengan sangat cepat seiring dengan energi merah yang berkumpul semakin banyak dan semakin besar.

Diatas sana, awan-awan yang ada diatas juga turut berputar searah jarum jam dengan warna langit yang tadinya biru kini perlahan menjadi berwarna merah.

"S-sialan, Reiryouku macam apa itu?! ". geram Isaac.

"Itu, jangan bercanda! Dengan skala seperti itu di tempat padat penduduk seperti ini! ". teriak Kotori cemas.

"Jangan Khawatir Kotori, sekarang aku adalah pemilik Ea, pedang ini hanya menghancurkan semua yang aku inginkan tanpa mengganggu yang lain". ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tubuh Naruto mulai terangkat dan dengan cepat ia telah berada diatas kota Tenguu yang sekarang menghitam karena banyaknya monster-monster hitam disetiap sudut kota.

"Cih, aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku harus segera melenyapkanmu! ". geram Isaac menulis dengan sangat cepat sampai muncul ribuan makhluk hitam terbang dengan berbagai ukuran melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya memandang datar.

"Wahai pedang tertua yang tercipta bersamaan dengan dunia ini, dengan perlambangan dari World dan Heavens, Kembalikanlah semua ke awal penciptaannya, Enuma Elish! ". teriak Naruto mengarahkan Ea pada seluruh monster hitam itu.

Zuuuz! Gelombang energi murni berukuran sangat besar dan berbentuk pusaran seperti galaksi turun dari langit secara perlahan.

Tidak peduli berapa banyak makhluk hitam, semuanya langsung hancur saat bersentuhan dengan pusaran energi berbagai warna yang seperti galaksi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu pasti tidak akan melukai kita". gumam Shido menggenggam erat tangan Tohka. Mustahil kabur dari jangkauan pusaran yang hampir mencapai seluruh bagian kota itu.

Wushh! Beberapa saat, pusaran energi itu menghantam kota Tenguu. "Energi apa ini? ". gumam Shido merasakan hal berbeda yang dibawa serangan yang sekaran sedang membentur tanah yang ia pijak.

"Haha.. Itu adalah energi paling murni, energi yang pertama kali menandai terbentuknya alam semesta ini.. Tidak peduli berpapun makhluk terburuk yang kau tumpuk, selama kau adalah ciptaan dari universe ini... Energi yang tercipta dari dislokasi ruang itu akan menjadi musuh terburuk bagimu". ucap anak itu duduk di jendela sambil memakan sebuah kukis.

"Ano... Apa itu? Aku merasakan energi yang sama dengan yang tadi". ucap Natsumi menggigit pelan kukisnya. "Ahaha, itu adalah tirai pertunjukkan yang baru saja di tutup". ucap anak itu. "T-tirai pertunjukkan? A-apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! ". kesal Natsumi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu saja, dunia ini dan segala pertempurannya hanyalah tirai pertunjukkan kecil dihadapan Ea, seharusnya pertunjukkan seperti ini tidak pantas untuk dihadiri oleh Ea, namun apakah kau bisa mengembalikan sinarnya yang hilang? Namikaze Naruto? Sinar dari The Star of Creation". gumam anak itu.

"Heii! Aku bicara padamu". ucap Natsumi super kesal. "Are? Onee-san bicara padaku? Ne.. Onee-san! Apa kau ingin lebih banyak kukis lagi? Baiklah! Aku akan memberikannya padamu". ucap anak itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku bukan ingin kukis! Aku ingin tahu apa yang t-hmmphh! ". Dan perkataannya terpotong oleh munculnya sebuah lingkaran emas di atasnya yang diikuti oleh jatuhnya ratusan kukis berbagai rasa yang menghujani Natsumi.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Onee-san". ucap anak itu menutup mata tersenyum tanpa melihat kalau Natsumi tengah tertimpa kukis-kukis itu dengan mata membulat kosong.

"Nah... Yang kita miliki itu sebenarnya bukan Clairvoyance, tetapi Sha Naghba Imuru, salah satu Noble Phantasm Gilgamesh berupa penglihatan yang melebihi Clairvoyance bahkan mendekati kebenaran itu sendiri, berkatnya seharusnya aku bisa melihat hasil akhir pertarungan ini sejak akan dimulai tadi, namun sesuatu mengganggu penglihatanku". gumam anak itu melompat keluar jendela.

"Namun, aku masih tahu... Babak kedua akan segera dimulai". lanjutnya bersedekap melayang di depan jendela dengan kaki yang seperti memijak sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya sepasang mata merahnya menatap titik hitam kecil di pinggir matahari.

Sring! Syuuz! Energi itu langsung lenyap dan meninggalkan kota Tenguu seperti sediakala tanpa satupun makhuk hitam mengerikan.

"Kemana Si sialan itu?! ". ucap Kaguya. "Sepertinya dia melarikan diri". balas Kotori geram. "DEM! ". desis Mana pada perusahaan yang telah memanipulasinya lalu itu.

Trak! Naruto mendarat turun dengan Ea yang sudah berhenti berputar.

Tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka mulai menggelap, benar-benar menggelap. "Gerhana... Matahari? Merah?! ". kaget Mana menunjuk kearah gerhana matahari, namun berwarna merah darah.

"Apa ini juga ulah Isaac sialan itu?! ". geram Shido. "Tidak... Aku tidak mendeteksi Reiryouku apapun di sekitar sini selain kita, tapi sebaliknya aku mendeteksi... ". gumam Naruto melebarkan matanya.

 _"Senjutsu?! Sebesar ini?! Ini bahkan hampir setara dengan seluruh Senjutsu yang ada di bumi! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "._ gumam Naruto terkejut.

Namun ditengah kegelapan itu, cahaya-cahaya orange membara mulai terlihat di langit. "Apa itu? ". gumam Kaguya. "Apapun itu, yang jelas tidak akan baik.. ". gumam Yuzuru. "Kau benar, firasatku tidak enak". tambah Kotori.

"Celaka! Itu meteor! ". teriak Mana keras. "Apa?! Meteor?!". kaget Shido. "Semuanya menyebar ke kota! Gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk menghancurkan meteor itu sebelum menghantam daratan! ". teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar! Meteor itu, jika ukurannya besar dan dengan kecepatan laju seperti itu, Shelter pun tidak bisa menahannya, itu dirancang khusus untuk Spacequake, bukan hantaman meteor sebanyak ini! ". ucap Kotori.

"Nasib, penduduk kota ini ada di tangan kita". gumam Shido.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat? Meskipun hanya beberapa". gumam Naruto merangkai segel tangan. "Kagebunshin". ucapnya pelan.

Boft! Boft! Boft! Sepuluh orang Kagebunshin yang mirip dengan Naruto saat ini muncul di sekitarnya. "Hanya sepuluh yang bisa kubuat saat ini? Kalau begitu mulai saja". ucap Naruto. Kesepuluh bunshinnya mengangguk kemudian melesat pergi ke seluruh arah kota.

"Naruto, apa yang mau kau lakukan? ". tanya Kotori heran. "Tentu saja melindungi kota ini, Kotori.. Beritahu aku koordinat Fraxinus saat ini, jangan sampai artileri-ku mengenainya". ucap Naruto merentangkan tangannya ke depan

"Artileri? ". beo Tohka bingung. Sepuluh buah lingkaran emas muncul di belakang Naruto, mengeluarkan semacam alat pelontar raksasa.

"W-Whoaa! ". kaget Kaguya heran. "Semua pemasangan selesai, mengkonfirmasi letak semuanya... mengkonfirmasi target.. Proses selesai.. ". gumam Naruto.

"Lihatlah pertahanan terkuat dari kota tertua, terkaya, dan terkuat!Uruk.. Atas nama Gilgamesh, izinkan aku meminjam seluruh kekuatanmu, King Signal Cannons... Melammu` Dingir! ". teriak Naruto.

Sring! Sring! Zuuuuz! Entah darimana, sinar-sinar tajam berjumlah besar melesat dari sepuluh titik di kota, begitu juga dengan sepuluh pelontar tadi, dari ketiadaan muncul senjata dari GoB dan langsung ditembakkan, begitu seterusnya dan dilakukan jauh lebih cepat daripada dari GoB sendiri.

Blarr! Dumm! Blarr! Ledakan-ledakan besar terjadi di langit akibat benturan dengan senjata-senjata bercahaya itu.

"Ini seperti perang... ". gumam Kotori. "Jangan diam saja Kotori! Bantu aku memikirkan cara menghentikan semua ini! Aku tidak bisa terus begini sampai besok! ". teriak Naruto kesal. "B-baiklah, Aku akan ke Fraxinus untuk membantumu melenyapkan semuanya". ucap Kotori melayang entah kemana.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Naruto? ". tanya Yuzuru. "Ugh, gunakan angin kalian, singkirkan apa saja yang bisa menghancurkan shelter, mau kalian lempar ke gedung juga tidak apa-apa, asalkan shelternya aman". ucap Naruto meringis.

"Ne, Naruto! Bagaimana denganku? ". tanya Tohka. "Santai sekali bicaramu Tohka, kau dan Shido pergilah, mungkin masih ada orang yang tidak pergi ke Shelter, segera pindahkan mereka! Dan juga, halangi pihak luar memasuki kota ini, hanya ada satu jalan utama, jadi berjagalah disana! ". perintah Naruto.

"Naruto, bertahanlah". ucap Shido menaiki Singgasana Tohka yang diubah menjadi kendaraan.

"Kalau Yoshinon? Kami berdua harus bagaimana? ". tanya Yoshinon. "Ugh, tetaplah disini, aku butuh kekuatan kalian berdua nanti". ucap Naruto.

"Belum! Aku masih belum menyerah, mengendalikan seratus sepuluh pelontar, aku belum mencapai batasku! ". teriak Naruto. Zuuz! Zuuz! Zuzz! Blarr! Blaarr! Blamm! Ledakan demi ledakan terus terjadi di langit, ratusan benda bercahaya juga masih melesat kencang menghantam apapun yang menghentikannya.

"Ughh! ". erang Naruto jatuh berlutut. Zuuz! Zuuz! Jumlah benda bercahaya yang dilemparkan dan frekuensi waktu lemparan mulai berkurang.

"Naruto-san! ". ucap Yoshino melompat turun dari Yoshinon dan segera memegangi Naruto. "Tidak.. Harta Gilgamesh masih lebih banyak dari ini, aku saja, aku sajalah yang membatasi kekuatannya". ucap Naruto.

"Cukup Naruto-san, jangan paksakan dirimu.. ". ucap Yoshino. "Tetapi, nyawa penduduk sedang dipertaruhkan, ribuan nyawa baik yang sudah ataupun masih akan melihat dunia ini". ucap Naruto.

"Lantas, kenapa tidak kau gunakan pedangmu itu? ". tanya Yoshino. "Sword Of Rupture, Ea.. Setiap kali aku menggunakannya, sebuah rasa aneh mulai merasuki tubuhku, perasaan yang menganggap kalau aku merupakan makhluk tertinggi, rasa yang mengatakan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menandingiku, tidak ada seorangpun yang pantas berdiri disampingku, menganggap semua manusia selainku hanyalah anjing kampung yang tidak berguna". ucap Naruto.

"Bahkan setelah perjalan dari mencari keabadian, Gilgamesh menyegel Ea dan membagi-bagikan hartanya pada rakyatnya, berubah dari raja tirani menjadi raja yang memprioritaskan kerajaan dan rakyatnya sampai titiknya, terus bertarung demi kerajaan dan rakyatnya meskipun tahu jika kerajaanya sudah pasti hancur". ucap Naruto berdiri.

"Karena itulah, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menghindari pemakaian Ea, daripada menjadi Tyrant King, aku ingin menjadi Wise King! ". ucap Naruto.

 _"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan lebih banyak dari ini, aku hanya punya dua pilihan, menggunakan Ea untuk melancarkan satu tebasan untuk menghancurkan ruang bersama seluruh meteor itu... "._

 _"Atau.. Membangkitkan lagi Supreme King dalam diriku, menggunakan Chaos Dyson dan menghancurkan Meteor beserta asal mulanya yang dalam hal ini... Mungkin adalah bulan, bersama dengan sumber Senjutsu luar biasa yang kurasakan dari sana... "._

Naruto berpikir keras, namun saat ini seluruh Dingir-nya telah berhenti melontarkan proyektil. Dan yang tersisa adalah tiga buah meteor raksasa seukuran hampir setengah kota yang jatuh, dengan ukuran sebesar itu, tidak banyak senjata kelas menengah dari Gate Of Babylon yang bisa menghancurkannya.

Sring! Sinar terang berwarna biru cerah tiba-tiba menyala dari arah matahari terbenam. "Apa itu? ". gumam Seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Zuuuz! Dan setelahnya, laser biru dengan ukuran besar menembak lurus kearah ketiga meteor itu dan menembusnya dalam satu garis lurus.

Dum! Ledakan keras terjadi sesaat setelah laser biru itu lenyap dan sekarang yang tersisa adalah serpihan meteor-meteor kecil yang menghujam keras kearah kota.

Dan sekali lagi, semuanya harus terkejut saat melihat puluhan laser merah melesat dari berbagai arah dan menghancurkan serpihan meteor sebelum sempat jatuh terlalu jauh.

"Apa itu? Dari mana asalnya?! ". kaget Shido. _"Shido! Ini Kotori di Fraxinus, sepertinya ada benda melayang berukuran super besar sedang mendekat.. Dan puluhan benda-benda semacam pesawat kecil"._ ucap Kotori

"Begitu? Apa DEM? Tapi mustahil mereka mau melakukan ini". ucap Naruto yang juga mendengarnya.

Sebuah benda super besar seukuran seperempat kota Tenguu perlahan turun menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan.

"Apa itu? ". gumam Miku heran. "Senjutsu yang besar... Akatsuki?! ". kaget Naruto. "A-apa? Akatsuki?!". kaget Yoshino yang mendengarnya.

"Namikaze Naruto... Cepatlah naik keatas markas kami.. Ini permintaan Itachi". ucap sebuah suara keras dari benda mirip benteng melayang itu.

"Itachi-nii... ". gumam Naruto.

"Dan juga, ajak teman-temanmu". lanjut suara itu.

"Bagaiman ini? ". tanya Yoshino. "Lebih baik, ikuti perintah mereka". ucap Naruto melayang. "Ikuti aku Yoshino, kalian semua juga". Ucap Naruto melalui telepati pada seluruh Spirit.

"Tempat apa ini? Teknologi yang menakjubkan". gumam Naruto mendarat di sebuah jalan landasan.

Zuuuz! Ia menoleh keatas dan melihat Fraxinus perlahan turun sehingga membuat terpaan angin akibat roketnya.

Krt! "Jangan Khawatir, kita akan baik-baik saja". ucap Naruto menjawab kegugupan Yoshino yang menggenggam tangannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Seluruh Spirit kecuali Natsumi muncul di samping Naruto termasuk Shido. "Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya? ". tanya Shido.

"Belum, aku juga baru pertama kali kesini, tapi tidak salah lagi, tempat ini menggunakan Senjutsu sebagai sumber tenaga mereka". ucap Naruto serius.

"Begitu, aku sedikit penasaran tentang teknologi mereka ini". ucap Reine muncul di belakang Shido.

Jlak! "!". Mereka semua terkejut saat jalan di depan mereka membuka dan mengeluarkan seekor ular besi atau robot sepanjang 10 meter dan besar sekitar satu meter.

"Tenanglah, ini aku Uchiha Obito". ucap sebuah hologram yang muncul dari kepala ular itu.

"Uchiha Obito... ". ucap Naruto. "Benar, sesuai perintah Itachi, aku harus membawa Naruto dan teman-temannya, sekarang mohon ikuti kami, kalian tidak perlu takut". ucap Obito.

"Bagaimana? ". tanya Kotori. "Apa boleh buat? Aku akan pergi". ucap Naruto. "Baguslah, ikuti Cyber Dragon ku". ucap Obito yang kemudian disusul oleh ular itu keluar sepenuhnya dari jalan kemudian merayap menjauh.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan kemudian melangkah mengikutinya. "Hoi, aku ikut!". ucap Shido mengejar Naruto diikuti teman-temannya.

"Obito, sebenarnya tempat apa ini? ". tanya Naruto pada hologram yang terus menyala pada kepala ular itu yang masih menampilkan Obito.

"Mecha Phantom Fortress... Enterblathnir". ucap Obito singkat. "Disini markas Akatsuki, tempat semua teknologi berbasis Senjutsu kami dikembangkan". balas Obito.

"Dimana Itachi-nii? Apa dia bersama kalian? Bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?". tanya Naruto penasaran. "Khhh! Sayang sekali, bukan hak-ku untuk menjawabnya, bertemu atau tidak tergantung kau". ucap Obito.

Klak! Klang! Klang! Jlak! Jlak! Jlak! Jlak! Di berbagai sudut benteng terbang itu tiba-tiba menyeruak kepala-kepala ular yang memiliki bentuk seperti pemancar.

"Cyber Barrier System, diaktifkan". ucap Obito. Slash! Slash! Slash! Setelahnya belasan kepala ular berbentuk pemancar itu menembakkan sinar hijau yang menyatu dengan sinar hijau yang ditembakkan kepala lainnya kemudian memebentuk sebuah penghalang berwarna hijau cerah

"Ada apa ini? ". kaget Tohka. "Tolong tenanglah, kami hanya ingin membawa kalian ke luar angkasa, jangan khawatir, kami punya cukup persediaan oksigen untuk berbulan-bulan". ucap Obito.

Klak! Klak! Benar saja, setelahnya puluhan tabung-tabung oksigen dengan ukuran raksasa muncul dan terbuka, melepaskan oksigen mereka untuk mencegah oksigen dalam benteng habis.

"Nah, silahkan masuk". ucap Obito. Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat diantara bangunan-bangunan lainnya, namun mereka akan masuk ke bangunan yang jauh lebih besar dan paling tinggi.

"Dari sini tolong ikuti petunjuknya, aku sudah tidak bisa memandu lagi". ucap Obito mematikan hologramnya dan menjauhkan ular besi itu.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto masuk kesana diikuti Shido dan yang lainnya. Mereka memijak sebuah lantai transparan dengan bentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah tiang panjang keatas.

"Melihat dari pola lantainya, ini lift". ucap Reine melihat ada lubang lingkaran untuk lantai-lantai diatas mereka.

Klak!

Benar saja, mereka segera diangkat naik oleh lift itu, terus sampai mereka sampai ke lantai paling atas.

"Ruang kontrol? ". gumam Kotori melihat meja-meja dan banyaknya tombol-tombol yang sangat rumit.

Tuk! Tuk! "Selain itu, lantainya juga bukan barang sembarangan". ucap Naruto menggetuk lantai biru itu.

"Ano, apa kau orang? ". tanya Yoshino pada seorang pria berambut jabrik yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi. "Bukan, aku Hologram, Ai". ucap pria itu santai.

"Hwaa, Hantu!? ". teriak Miku kaget. "Ah, jangan seperti itu, aku ini bukan hantu! Aku ini hologram". ucap pria itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau yang mengendalikan benteng ini? Kemana Akatsuki? ". tanya Kotori tajam. "Aha, mereka sedang di luar angkasa, hanya aku yang ada disini untuk mengendalikan benteng ini". ucap Ai itu santai.

"Ini ajaib, seorang Ai yang terlihat memiliki emosi sepertimu". ucap Reine mendekat. "Hahaha, terimakasih pujiannya, tapi mengingat tidak banyak waktu yang kita bisa habiskan, tolong ambil benda apapun di dekat kalian sebagai bahan pegangan". ucap Ai itu.

"Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Kotori. "Pemindahan Ruang, Dimension Battle System... Aktifkan! Main booster core, Clear! Delta Overload Accel!". ucap Ai itu.

"Ap-Waaaaaaaaa! ". teriak para Spirit saat mereka merasakan tekanan hebat dari depan mereka dan membuat mereka terlempar ke belakang.

"

"Sialan, harusnya kau katakan dari tadi". ucap Naruto menyilangkan tangannya berusaha bertahan. Tapi, beberapa bayangan hitam melesat kearahnya

"Ap-Brakk! Dan itu adalah teman-teman yang menabraknya dan melemparnya ke dinding, tentu sjaa termasuk menggencetnya.

"Kyaa! Argh! ". erang mereka berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kalian! Aku benar-benar terjepit disini! ". kesal Naruto terjepit

Slash! Namun sedetik kemudian, tekanan itu lenyap dan disusul oleh jatuhnya mereka yang terpaku ke dinding.

"Umhh! ". "Hiiiiii! ". "M-maaf Yoshino! ". Naruto segera bangkit dan mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja menabrak bibir Yoshino akibat insiden kecil tadi.

"Kuso! Yoshino, kau sudah mulai besar yah! Beraninya mencuri kesempatan di depanku". ucap Miku tajam. "E-eto, i-itu tadi t-tidak sengaja! ". ucap Yoshino dengan pipi memanas.

"Kauu! Selangi omongan dengan tindakanmu!". kesal Kotori. "Maaf, itu tadi kebiasaanku". ucap Ai itu.

Klak! Ruangan mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah ruang gelap dengan bintang-bintang yang berhamburan.

"Apa semua ini?!". kaget Semua pasang mata saat melihat robot-robot aneh sedang berusaha melawan seekor Makhluk raksasa dengan ekor sepuluh.

"Tadi aku belum memperkenalkan namaku bukan? ". tanya Ai itu membuat semua berjingit akan nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Namaku Uchiha Shisui, aku memang Ai, namun aku berasal dari data yang diekstrak dari otak mantan wakil ketua Akatsuki, Uchiha Shisui... Dan dia sekarang sudah mati". ucap Ai itu.

"A-apa? Meng-konversi data dari otak manusia menjadi Ai? Pantas saja kebribadiannya sangat natural". ucap Reine.

"Lupakan! Apa yang kulihat ini?! ". teriak Naruto panik. "Dia adalah Juubi, eksistensi yang menguasai Senjutsu". balas Shisui cepat.

"Keluarkan aku, aku akan membantu!". ucap Naruto. "Kalian yang tidak bisa menggunakan Senjutsu dengan baik, dilarang melawan Juubi! Ruang angkasa adalah tempat dengan Senjutsu dalam jumlah yang tidak terbatas, Juubi bisa dengan mudah meniadakan aktivasi sihir disini". ucap Shisui.

"Aku juga bisa menggunakan Senjutsu! ". balas Naruto keras. "Tapi, apa kau pikir baling-baling anginmu itu bisa menggores Juubi? Selain bisa meniadakan aktivasi sihir disini, dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan teknik Senjutsu tingkat rendah sampai menengah, bahkan Susano'o bisa ia hancurkan dengan mudah, karena itulah kami melawannya dengan robot kami". Ucap Shisui.

"Sejak awal Akatsuki didirikan untuk melawan Juubi... Bulan merah atau juga bisa diartikan Fajar... Mengalahkan Juubi adalah tujuan kami sejak awal! Karena itulah, saksikan tekad kami! Namikaze Naruto!". ucap Shisui keras.

"Haaa! ". teriak Obito memukul Juubi dengan Blade Buster kearah sebuah pusaran dimensi super besar yang ada di belakangnya.

Zuuuz! Zuuuz! Zuuz! Zuuuz! Dari belakangnya, sebuah tubuh raksasa dengan sepuluh kepala Naga raksasa yang terbuat dari logam meluncurkan tembakan laser kearah Juubi.

"Enyahlah... Juubi! ". teirak Obito terus berusaha mendorong monster itu. Sementara sepuluh ekornya diikat oleh para Mecha Phantom Beast lain.

"Enterblathnir pada Concoruda, masuklah Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda". ucap Shisui. Klik! Tampil seorang pria berambut merah muncul disana. "Mecha Phantom Beast Concruda pada Enterblathnir, kalian sudah sampai? Apa rencana sudah bisa dilaksanakan? ". tanya pria itu.

"Enterblathnir pada Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda, berikan perintah pada para Mecha Phantom Beast lain untuk bergerak". ucap Shisui. "Pesan diterima, akan kuteruskan pada para anggota lain". ucap pria itu.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sasori". gumam Shisui.

Zuuuz! Diluar sana, sebuah pesawat mirip jet namun tiga kali lebih besar dan bagian moncongnya membuka ssperti kepala Naga.

"Mecha Phantom BeastConcoruda pada Neo Dracossack, Jaculuslan, Mega Raptor, Bule Impala, Steath Ray, Tech Genus Blade Blaster, dan Cyber Over Dragon... Jalankan Rencana terakhir, Last Ultimate Hidden Weapon, Hypernova". ucap Sasori bergetar.

"H-Hypernova? ". kaget Kotori.

Zuuuz! Zuuuz! Zuuz! Mega Raptor, Jaculuslan, Stealth Ray, dan Neo Dracossack yang mengikat kesepuluh Ekor Juubi mulai bergerak berlawanan arah dan menyebabkan Juubi tertarik dari segara arah dan sulit untuk bergerak.

Stab! Blade Blaster mundur dan menyiapkan senjatanya yang berupa pedang dan sebuah gunner untuk menembakkan pedang itu sendiri.

Di arah lainnya, Over Dragon sedang mengumpulkan Senjutsu dalam jumlah besar ke sepuluh kepala Naganya.

"Jangan bergerak untuk saat ini Juubi! ". ucap Sasori dari dalam Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda bersama Blue Impala yang bergerak keatas Juubi.

Slash! Slash! Bom-bom berjatuhan dari kedua pesawat itu dan mengarah ke kepala Juubi. "Groaaa! ". Juubi menggeram namun ia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

Tubuhnya belum sempurna sehabis kebangkitannya, kedua tangannya belum sembuh.

Sring! Dumm! Blarrr! Puluhan bom itu meledak menjadi cahaya terang di sekitar mata Juubi. "Groaaa! ". bahkan bagi Juubi, kumpulan cahaya itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Belum cukup, ratusan misil dan bom juga leser melesat menghujani tubuh Juubi baik dari para Mecha Phantom Beast maupun Phantom Drone yang ada di sekitar para pesawat utama.

Klak! Klak! Klak! Sebuah meriam super besar seukuran Fraxinus muncul dari dalam Enterblathnir."Senjata terkuat Akatsuki, teknik ini merupakan kristalisasi dari Sage of Six Path". gumam Shisui

"Haaa! ". Setelah itu, kedua robot utama itu menembakkan serangnnya secara beruntun kearah Juubi untuk mendorongnya memasuki pusaran dimensi itu.

"Six Path... Almighty Scream! (Rikudo : Shinra Tenkyo)! ". ucap Shisui. Sring! Duarr! Laser ungu kemerahan beurukan besar yang disertai percikan petir melesat kearah Juubi dan mendorongnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sedikit lagi... Itachi! ". teriak Obito dengan kedua matanya yang berdarah. Fush! Klang! Klang! Klang! Para Mecha Phantom Beastmelepaskan rantai cahaya mereka dari tubuh Juubi dan membiarkan laser besar itu mendorongnya langsung ke dalam pusaran Dimensi yang langsung lenyap setelahnya.

"Haghh... Aku berhasil... Sisanya... Kuserahkan padamu... Itachi... ". ucap Obito menutup matanya yang telah kehilangan cahayanya.

 **Oke Thanks atas Supportnya, penulisan fict ini sudah mendekati kelar, tinggal nunggu beberapa materi dan selesai, mungkin sekitar ch 25-30.**

 **Next bakal ane Reveal Mama Naruto, satu-satunya Spirit yg ane jadiin pairnya Minato. Dan setelah ini akan berfokus pada masalah internal Spirit, terutama True Spirit.**

 **Next : Memories from the Past- Itachi Sacrifices**

 **Next Again : The Star of Creation- Return of Heroes!**

 **See ya, Shooting Quasar-Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

"S-sebenarnya, Apa Last Ultimate Hidden Weapon Project- Hyepernova itu? ". tanya Reine heran. "Huft... Ledakan Hypernova.. Ledakan terkuat setelah Supernova, jangkauannya sampai pada 50 ribu tahun cahaya, kami telah mengembangkan proyektil Senjutsu khusus yang mampu memicu ledakan berantai antar titik energi Senjutsu". jelas Shisui menjeda

"Seluruh alam semesta ini dipenuhi Senjutsu terutama luar angkasa, meskipun penjelasanku tadi seperti proyektil kami mampu memicu Loop antar ledakan, namun sebenarnya tidak, itu memiliki radius yang sama seperti Hypernova, kami kira ledakan itu bisa memperlambat Juubi, setidaknya sampai sepuluh tahun lagi". ucap Shisui.

"Tunggu, jujur.. Ini masih membingungkan, jadi kalian tahu kalau rencana kalian ini tidak bisa melenyapkan monster itu? ". tanya Reine. "Itu mustahil, Juubi memiliki konsep keabadian mutlak, tetapi seperti penyakit yang ada obatnya, Juubi bisa dikalahkan dengan disegel, dan caranya adalah dengan Rinnengan". jelas Shisui.

"Eye of Gods, yang mampu mengendalikan setiap jalan kehidupan di dunia, ribuan tahun lalu, leluhur kami.. Sage Of Six Path, menyegel Juubi dalam sebuah penjara, atau kalian mengenalnya sebagai bulan, sebenarnya bisa lebih besar lagi, namun mustahil menciptakan Bumi dengan cara yang sama". jelas Obito.

"Tunggu... Ini mengganjal... Kalau tadi kalian melempar monster itu ke lubang dimensi, untuk mencapai jarak yang kalian iginkan, dalam hal ini kuperkirakan sekitar lebih dari 50 ribu tahun cahaya dari sini, seharusnya kalian menempatkan orang untuk membuka lubang dimensi di jarak yang kalian inginkan bukan? Atau kalian hanya asal dan mungkin saja Juubi hanya terkirim beberapa tahun cahaya dari sini? ". ucap Reine.

Shisui mengepalkan tangannya keras. "Huft.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghembuskan udara..., perkiraanmu dalam hal ini sangat tepat.. Kami butuh seorang yang berada dalam jarak itu untuk membuka lubang dimensi... Dan kutebak, kau sudah bisa menyadarinya dari sini kan? Naruto Namikaze". ucap Shisui.

Deg! "J-jangan katakan! M-mustahil! ". ucap Naruto kaget. "Yah... Dengan ledakan itu, makhluk fana pasti mati.. Dan yang bertugas adalah... Uchiha Itachi". ucap Shisui.

"A-apa?! ". kaget seluruh pasang telinga kecuali Reine, karena mereka telah mengetahui hubungan antara Naruto dan Itachi.

"Kenapa dari sekian anggota Akatsuki, harus Nii-sama yang dikorbankan? ". tanya Naruto bergetar.

"Itu adalah keputusan Itachi, kami sebagai anggota hanya bertugas menghormatinya, selain itu tugas ini hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya saja". ucap Shisui.

"Lupakan itu... Aku sudah menyetujuinya, ini kesanggupanku... Janjiku pada kedua sahabatku dan pada guruku". sebuah gambar hologram agak buram muncul dan menampilkan wajah Itachi.

"Nii-sana! Pergi dari sana! Kau tidak boleh mati! ". teriak Naruto. "Apa perkataanku belum jelas? Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, ini adalah janjiku pada Shisui dan Nagato yang telah mati, aku adalah Akatsuki, organisasi yang memastikan fajar tetap terbit pada hari esok". ucap Itachi keras.

"Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, aku akan menuntaskan tugasku denganmu, lihatlah! Ingatan yang Minato-sama yang diberikan padaku untuk kusampaikan padamu, ingatan mengenai hari sebelum kelahirannmu dan apa yang akan kau putuskan setelah melihat semua ini, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! ".

Sring! Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Ingatan ini hanya kepingan, tidak lama namun sangat menjelaskan hampir semuanya".

Sebuah pegunungan yang lebat, namun tidak indah karena diatasnya, tepatnya diantara langit dan bumi, tergantung sesuatu yang mengerikan dan dipenuhi aura kehitaman. Arc Cradle.

Minato diam tak bergeming di atas sebuah bukit batu runcing. Ia menatap datar sebuah benda mirip perkotaan yang muncul dari langit dan hendak jatuh.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Horakty... Mereka semua sudah musnah, satu-satunya yang membuat mereka bertahan adalah kebencian mereka... Bisa kurasakan... Dan benar-benar mengerikan". ucap Minato memegang erat kunainya.

"Minato-kun! Aku akan membantumu! ". teriak seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang sambil membawa sebuah kunci besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang mengandung Mukuro! Jangan terjun ke medan perang ini! ". ucap Minato tiba-tiba muncul di depan wanita itu.

"T-tapi... Aku tidak ingin kau mati". ucap gadis itu. "Tenanglah Mukuro, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, aku tidak akan mati sampai melihat wajah anak ini". ucap Minato serius kemudian berbalik.

"Pertarunganmu adalah bagaimana caramu menjaga kehidupan yang sedang berkembang di dalam tubuhmu, sedangkan ini adalah pertarunganku". ucap Minato serius.

"Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, aku sudah mengumpulkan para Shinobi terkuat dari empat clan utama untuk menghadang para monster yang berasal dari kegelapan Dewa itu". ucap Minato.

Sring! Cahaya emas berkumpul membentuk seosok pria berambut emas dengan zirah emas berkilau. "Jangan lupakan aku juga, kilat kuning". ucap sosok itu.

"Dan aku juga memanggil Eiyuu Ou kamari". lanjut Minato. "Pulanglah dan tidur, Hoshimiya Mukuro! Apa yang ada di dalam perutmu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang cocok menerima kekuatanku dan tugasku sebagai Heroic Spirit, jadi takkan kubiarkan dia mati". ucap Gilgamesh tajam.

"Percayalah Mukuro, jaga anak kita dengan baik, karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membantuku, sedangkan ini adalah pertarungan kami". ucap Minato.

"Pergilah, Hoshimiya Mukuro... Kami akan menulis kembali mengenai cerita yang pernah kutulis ribuan tahun lalu, cerita tentang para manusia yang membunuh para Dewa yang sesat". ucap Gilgamesh berbalik.

"Jangan mati! Kalau kau mati sebelum anak ini lahir, aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau kau adalah pria paling pengecut!". teriak Mukuro menggunakan kuncinya untuk membuka lubang di udara kosong dan pergi.

"Benda itu mengincar kami, yang memiliki energi terbesar diantara umat manusia lainnya, jika benda itu berhasil melenyapkan kami, maka selanjutnya umat manusialah yang akan binasa". ucap Minato.

"Begitu... Tetap saja ini sangat memuakkan, kegelapan itu muncul pertama kali dari Dewa-Dewi Babylonia kuno, dahulu aku pernah menantang Dewa bersama sahabatku, eksistensiku sebagai duapertiga Dewa dan sepertiga manusia memberikanku pandangan yang melebihi Dewa maupun manusia". gumam Gilgamesh bersedekap.

"Para dewa itu, seharusnya mereka tahu kalau mereka akan lenyap seiring zaman, mereka akan lenyap jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang mempercayai keberadaan mereka, memang masih ada beberapa yang dipercayai hingga saat ini, namun demi menjaga kepercayaan pengikut mereka, mereka tidak bisa membantu kita kecuali jika ancaman ini telah menyentuh pengikut mereka". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Eiyuu Ou, kumohon... Bantu aku melindungi masa depan umat manusia! ". ucap Minato menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli mau berapa umat manusia yang hancur, malah itu lebih baik karena hanya para manusia yang kuat saja yang mampu bertahan, itu akan menyaring para perunggu diantara para sampah di dunia ini". ucap Gilgamesh yang membuat Minato tersentak.

"Tapi, meskipun begitu... Benda itu akan melenyapkan semua manusia tanpa terkecuali, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, setidaknya harus tersisa dua atau tiga orang". lanjut Gilgamesh.

"Jadi... Anda mau membantuku? ". ucap Minato. "Heh, ini bukan bantuan, jika nanti serangan fatal apapun menuju ke daerah padat penduduk, maka aku tidak akan membuang tenagaku untuk menghalaunya". ucap Gilgamesh berjalan ke ujung tebing.

"Selain itu ada beberapa bantuan yang akan datang, walau hanya dua orang, namun mereka sangat kuat". ucap Gilgamesh. "Bantuan? ". kaget Minato.

"Maaf menunggu, Eiyuu Ou". ucap seorang pria berambut putih dengan jubah putih berkibar. "T-tidak mungkin... Rikudo Sennin?! ". kaget Minato.

"Kau benar, aku adalah Rikudou Sennin, Sage Of Six Path.. Menembus lingkaran kematian dan menjadi Heroic Spirit Hagoromo, kelasku Saver". ucap Hagoromo. "Cukup basa-basinya, ayo segera penggal kepala para Dewa bodoh itu". ucap seorang pria dibalik balutan armor hitam mengerikan dengan api kebiruan dan topeng tengkorak.

"Grand dan Saver yah? Sistem pelindung kemanusian, Throne of Heroes... Saat ada ancaman yang berpotensi mengganggu tatanan dunia di suatu universe, sistem ini akan segera mengirim Grand untuk mengatasinya, Grand... Mereka tujuh Servant terkuat di setiap kelasnya, energi jiwa mereka setara dengan ratusan ribu jiwa manusia lainnya". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Eiyuu Ou... Jiwamu sendiri juga setara dengan ratusan ribu manusia biasa, sejujurnya Azrael ingin berbincang denganmu". ucap Grand Assassin. "Meh, kita simpan pembicaraan ini untuk akhir nanti, saat ini ada ancaman yang harus kita hancurkan". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Kalian bertiga, untuk menghemat tenaga, gunakan ini". ucap Gilgamesh memunculkan Vimana dari lingkaran emasnya. "Kau sendiri". gumam Hagoromo melayang kearah Vimana.

"Saatnya aku menunjukkan tungganganku yang sesungguhnya.. Keluarlah.. Ship of Light". gumam Gilgamesh. Sebuah bahtera lain yg mirip vimana keluar, namun lebih besar dengan keseluruhannya berwarna emas dengan tiga pasang sayap yang memancarkan cahaya terang.

"Ship Of Light... ". gumam Minato. "Kendaraan ini memang hanya pantas untuk seorang raja sejati". ucap Gilgamesh melompat duduk di bahteranya.

"Terimakasih Eiyuu Ou, kalian semua... Aku juga akan berusaha agar benda itu tidak menghancurkan umat manusia". gumam Minato melompat ke ataa Vimana.

Slash! Tiba-tiba bahtera yang dinaiki Gilgamesh langsung lenyap. Bwosh! Grand Assassin menghilang dalam api biru kemudian muncul di samping Minato.

 _"Apa-apaan orang ini? Auranya sungguh berbeda, aku benar-benar merasa seperti didekati oleh kematian, bahkan dengan seperempat kekuatan True Spirit dan setengah kekuatan Horakty dan kemampuanku sebagai Shinobi, aku ragu bisa mengalahkannya.. "._ gumam Minato berkeringat dingin.

Dum! Blarr! Ledakan besar terjadi di atas Arc Cradle itu. "Sepertinya bahtera itu memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan kecepatan cahaya, seperti yang kuduga dari Eiyuu Ou, teknologi manusia justru menurun pada zaman ini, ketimbang zamannya". ucap Hagoromo.

Swush! Vimana mendongak keatas dan ikut melesat kearah Arc Cradle.

"Hati-hati, ada banyak makhluk hitam yang menuju kearah kita". ucap Minato menyiapkan kunainya, tak lupa ia juga menempel satu pada Vimana.

Tap! Tap! "Saver, serahkan padaku, akan kuperlihatkan pada mereka tentang kematian, jiwa yang sudah mati tak seharusnya berlama-lama di dunia ini hanya karena tujuan bodoh bernama dendam". gumam Grand Assassin tiba-tiba muncul di ujung Vimana dengan api birunya.

Slash! Hanya satu tebasan, seluruh makhluk hitam yang menuju ke arah mereka langsung terbelah dan hancur. "Grand Assassin, jujur saja jika beradu pedang, aku akan kalah dalam sekejap, kekuatannya melebihi para Knight Of Round Table di Throne". komen Hagoromo dengan tenang.

"Matilah! ". geram Grand Assassin menatap puluhan naga-naga tulang kecil yang terbang kearah mereka. Sring! Sepasang mata merah bersinar kejam dibalik kepala tengkoraknya dan setelahnya, puluhan naga tulang itu langsung terbakar api biru dan hancur tanpa terkecuali, api biru yang membakar jiwa.

Wush! "Disana! '". ucap Minato melompat kearah Arc Cradle, di bagian bawah kota yang sekarang menjadi bagian atasnya.

"Lama sekali, Zashu". ucap Gilgamesh bersidekap dengan puluhan senjata tajam menancap di depannya dan lantai-lantai yang hancur.

Tap! Tap! Kedua Roh Pahlawan lain juga muncul di belakang mereka, Hagoromo kali ini berdiri dengan mata Rinnengan menyala dan posisi siap tempur kapan saja.

"Eiyuu Ou, jika kita biarkan, makhluk-makhluk hitam disini akan keluar dan merambah menghancurkan apapun yang ada di bawah kita". ucap Hagoromo.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli akan keselamatan para Zashu itu, lakukan sesukamu.. Saver". balas Gilgamesh. "Baiklah, Noble Phantasm pertama... Truth Seeking Ball! ". gumam Hagoromo. Wush! Kesembilan bola hitam di punggungnya menyebar ke sembilan penjuru dari samping, atas dan bawah Arc Cradle.

"Sage Of Six Path : Great Barrier of The Nine Seal! ". gumam Hagoromo. Bwosh! Garis-garis merah terhubung diantara seluruh bola hitam itu lalu terisi dan membentuk penghalang merah transparan.

"Aku sudah mengamankannya, walau akan langsung hancur terkena serangan kuat seperti Noble Phantasm-mu". ucap Hagoromo.

"Jadi Kalian berempat manusia yang dengan bodohnya menantang kami?! ". ucap lima suara dari atas.

"Aura Divinity yang sangat tinggi ini, tidak salah lagi.. Bersiaplah Zashu! ". ucap Gilgamesh keras sambil memandang tajam kegelapan yang mulai berkumpul di depan mereka.

"Manusia... Tidak termaafkan... Sangat tidak termaafkan... Tak tahu diuntung! ". ucap kelima suara itu dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Aku merasakan aura Divinity lain disini, cukup banyak... Namun tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka bisa mempertahankan wujud ataupun melakukan kontak dengan dunia ini". gumam Gilgamesh memincingkan matanya.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Slash!

Petir hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat kearah Minato dkk dengan kecepatan penuh. "Jangan meremehkan manusia... Sejak awal, kalianlah yang harusnya sadar". Gumam Gilgamesh santai.

Sring! Duarrr! Blam! Sebuah perisai berbagai warna melindungi mereka dari serangan itu. "Huft, aku masih bisa menahannya". gumam Minato dengan tubuh berganti pakaian menjadi baju ala fislafat berwarna putih dengan delapan bola cahaya di punggungnya.

"Horakty?". gumam Gilgamesh.

"Groaahhh! ". sebuah sosok bertubuh putih dengan garis-garis ungu keluar dengan cepat dari balik pusaran hitam dan langsung mengacungkan kepalan tangannya kearah Gilgamesh. "Cih! ". wush! Brakk! Ia berhasil menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan kepalan tangan itu namun itu membuatnya terseret sebelas meter.

"Sialan, dasar anjing kampung! ". geram Gilgamesh menembakkan pedangnya dari jarak dekat. Pyar! Namun pedang itu hancur dan sosok itu mengangkat tinjunya yang masih menempel untuk melempar Gil keatas.

Jraah! Namun satu buah tombak dari GoB yang muncul diatas sosok itu berhasil menembus tangannya dan menahannya. Tap! Gilgamesh melompat ke belakang. "Sialan, sepertinya hanya tempaan kelas Dewa yang bisa mengalahkan Dewa". gumamnya.

Zrak! Tidak peduli, sosok bertubuh kekar itu mencabut tangannya bersama dengan tombak itu, lalu dengan sekali remasan, tombak itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Slash! "Dia tidak sendirian! ". teriak Minato berada di belakang sosok itu dan mengarahkan bola birunya. "Rasengan! ". teriaknya. Jlak! "A-apa?! Rasengan ditahan?! ". kaget Minato melihat tekniknya ditahan dengan tangan kosong.

"Bebal! Dia itu Dewa! Cara yang kau lakukan untuk mengalahkan umat manusia tidak akan mempan melawannya". teriak Gilgamesh memunculkan beberapa buah Gate.

Slash! Sosok lain membawa tombak hitam tiba-tiba melesat dari pusaran hitam dan langsung menghunuskan tombaknya kearah Minato.

Trank! Namun, Grand Assassin dengan sigap menahannya dan membalikkan sosok itu sampai terlempar ke belakang. "Manusia, kamu urus dia, biar yang ini aku yang urus". ucap Grand Assassin berlari kearah sosok itu dengan pedang besarnya yang terhunus.

Wush! Sosok raksasa dengan pedang berlapis api hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah dan mengayunkan pedang super besarnya kearah mereka.

"Shinra Tensei! ". ucap Hagoromo. Trank! Pedang itu terbentur oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, namun masih berusaha menembusnya. "Inikah kekuatan Dewa? ". gumam Hagoromo menahan dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Limbo! ". gumamnya pelan. Wush! Trank! Pedang itu terpantul keatas bersama sosok raksasa itu yang terhempas ke belakang, namun tidak terlalu jauh.

"Bahkan tendangan terkuat Limbo hanya bisa mementalkannya beberapa meter saja". gumam Hagoromo.

Bang! "Ugh, tendangan yang panas... Namun belum cukup untuk membakarku! ". teriak Gilgamesh menyilangkan tangannya sambil melirik pelan armor bagian pelindung tangannya yang sedikit retak.

Wush! Grep! "Apa?! ". kaget Gilgamesh saat pukulannya berhasil ditahan dengan tangannya yang digenggam.

Wush! Duarr! Brakk! Dengan kuat, sosok hitam itu mengangkat Gilgamesh dan membantingnya keras ke lantai.

Stab! Namun ia berhasil dengan cepat keluar dari jangkauan sosok hitam kekar itu. "Sial, aku tahu aku memiliki ketahan setengah Dewa, tapi ketahanan itu tetap kalah dengan Dewa". kesal Gilgamesh menatap tangan kanannya yang tidak terlindungi armor lagi.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Suara pedang dan tombak beradu. Stab! Sosok pembawa tombak itu mundur sebentar dan mengacungkan tombaknya kearah Grand Assassin.

Swush! Sebuah laser hitam pekat meluncur kearahnya. "Jangan remehkan aku, penghuni Neraka! ". geram Grand Assassin menggunakan perisainya untuk menahan serangan itu.

Bwosh! Setelahnya, ia menghilang dalam api biru. Slash! Trank! Tiba-tiba ia muncul di depan sosok itu dan menebaskan pedangnya dengan sangat kuat, dan membuat sosok itu terpental belasan meter meski telah menahan tebasannya.

Bwosh! Jleb! Dan berikutnya, Grand Assassin muncul di belakang sosok yang masih terlempar itu. Grep! Dengan tangan kirinya, ia memegang leher sosok bertombak itu lalu membantingnya keras ke tanah.

Dum! Retakan lantai melebar bukti kerasnya lemparan sang Grand. "Matilah! ". geramnya menghunuskan pedangnya ke bawah, kearah kepala sosok itu.

Trank! Bwosh! Pedang berlapis api biru itu meleset karena tertahan oleh tombak hitam, meleset hanya beberapa centimeter dari kepala sosok itu.

Dummm! Detik berikutnya ledakan api biru langsung terjadi dan menghempaskan sosok itu.

Brak! Ia terhempas dengan lengan kiri yang terbakar. Sosok itu menggeram pelan karena api di tangan kirinya tidak bisa dipadamkan, ia langsung memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Wahai jiwa yang telah lama mati, apiku tidak akan berhenti membakarmu selama kau tidak mengakui kematianmu dengan rela, wahai jiwa yang menentang kematian, rasakanlah api neraka! ". ucap Grand Assassin keras, berjalan pelan dari balik kobaran api biru dengan mata merah menyala.

Hraahh! Tiba-tiba belasan sosok hitam legam perlahan keluar dari lantai dan menghambur menuju Minato.

"Cih, Djeser!". gumam Minato keras. Sring! Sinar terang muncul dan melenyapkan seluruh makhluk hitam legam itu.

.

Trank! Berikutnya sosok hitam legam muncul dengan membawa sabit hitam besar dan menebaskannya kearah Minato.

Ia berhasil menahannya, namun tenaga sosok itu amat besar dan membuat Minato harus terlempar, dan seakan tidak memberi kesempatan, sosok itu mengejar Minato.

Groaaa! "!". Mereka semua terkejut saat melihat burung besi raksasa tengah menatap mereka dalam tajam.

Groaa! Sebuah bola api berwarna hitam raksasa dengan cepat muncul dan melesat kearah mereka.

"Cih, kita tidak akan bisa menghindar! ". ucap Minato berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan serangan sosok hitam didepannya.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, belasan bunga muncul dari lantai dan mulai bermekaran.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya Grand dan Gilgamesh saja yang menyadarinya. "Sialan, kau selalu saja terlambat". ucap Gilgamesh tersenyum sambil menahan pukulan sosok dihadapannya.

Bzzzttt! Belasan kelopak bunga itu mekar dan memunculkan sinar kehijauan yang langsung membentuk penghalang dan menghalangi serangan itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Gil... Namaku tercatat lebih lambat beberapa menit daripada namamu". ucap sosok yang datang.

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa lima lawan lima". ucap sosok itu. Ia berjongkok dan menempelkan tangannya ke lantai.

Jlak! Jlak! Puluhan rantai emas muncul dan merantai kelima sosok hitam yang sedang melawan.

Slak! Namun satu sosok, yaitu burung besi yang ada diatas sana berhasil meloloskan diri dan membakar dirinya sendiri lalu melesat kearah mereka.

"Diatas! ". teriak Minato melihat api hitam dengan skala besar berbentuk seekor phoenix sedang berkibar diatas Arc Cradle, diluar penghalang. "Apa-apaan itu? Penghalangku akan langsung hancur". ucap Hagoromo berkeringat.

"Sepertinya, panggung kali ini layak mendapatkan keseriusanku". gumam Gilgamesh memukul ruang.

"Bahkan setelah 5000 tahun, kau tidak pernah menganggap serius lawanmu, kali ini kau harus belajar, Gil". ucap sosok itu tersenyum pelan.

Bwosh! Api hitam berbentuk phoenix itu melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa, hanya beberapa detik, penghalang itu langsung hancur lebur.

"Enuma... Elish! ". Satu teriakan dari Gilgamesh yang langsung disusul oleh raungan gelombang merah pekat kearah api hitam itu.

Bwosh! Zrarr! Kedua serangan bertemu dan menghasilkan benturan dalam skala raksasa. Sring! Duarrrrt! Ledakan besar yang menciptakan bola putih yang melingkupi seluruh Arc Cradle dan bahkan menggerus puncak gunung sejauh belasan meter di bawah mereka.

"Apa sudah selesai? ". gumam Gilgamesh dkk kecuali sosok tadi, mereka berada di bawah pegunungan, mereka selamat dengan Ship of Light.

Groaaa! Sesosok Naga raksasa berwarna hitam pekat muncul dari hancurnya Arc Cradle. "S-sialan, Apa-apaan itu?! Kegelapan yang luar biasa". ucap Gilgamesh berkeringat dingin, pertama kalinya sejak ia menapaki Throne of Heroes.

"Minato... Kegelapan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kegelapan sebesar itu tidak bisa dilenyapkan oleh Ea". gumam Gilgamesh kesal.

"Manusia, itu tidak bisa... Azrael... Tidak bisa membunuhnya". ucap Grand Assassin geram. "Kegelapan itu... Satu-satunya cara adalah menyegelnya... Namun... Berbeda dengan Juubi... Harus ada alam bawah sadar yang sanggup menahanannya, dengan kata lain... Wadahnya bukan benda melainkan harus makhkuk hidup". ucap Hagoromo.

"Kami sudah mati, kami tidak mempunyai tubuh yang bisa digunakan, jadi kau harus secepatnya mencari tubuh manusia yang kuat, aku yakin kau sendiri sudah tidak bisa menyimpan kekuatan lagi... Namun aku ragu apa ada Zashu zaman sekarang yang mampu menahan seluruh kegelapan itu". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Pakailah Ship Of Light, temukan manusia itu di belahan manapun, dalam lima menit, seluruh tempat ini akan hancur saat kebencian itu tersadar dari penyatuannya". ucap Gilgamesh memunculkan kembali Ship Of Light.

"Aku kehabisan ide! Apa kalian tahu kriteria yang tepat untuk wadah itu?! ". tanya Minato. "Dia harus mempunyai tubuh yang bukan sepenuhnya manusia, punya kekuatan alam bawah sadar yang kuat untuk tetap hidup di dunia, atau... Dia harus belum pernah melihat dunia, dengan begitu alam bawah sadarnya masih kosong dan kegelapan itu tidak bisa mengambil alih orang yang alam bawah sadarnya tidak mempunyai kebencian". jelas Hagoromo.

"Aku akan kembali". gumam Minato menghilang. "Aku bisa membaca niatnya... Aku tahu siapa yang akan dia korbankan... Namun Minato tahu resiko kekuatannya, dengan begitu... Apa dia sanggup melakukannya? ". ucap Gilgamesh mengangkat Ea.

"Untuk sekarang, mari konsentrasikan serangan terkuat kita, jika dia bangun setidaknya kita bisa melemahkannya agar bisa disegel". ucap Gilgamesh dengan Ea yang mulai berputar.

"Kau benar.. Noble Phantams kedua, Six Path : Almighty Scream". gumam Hagoromo mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah bola emas dengan percikan listrik muncul di telapak tangannya, memang tidak terlalu besar, namun dampaknya akan sangat mengerikan jika sampai dilepaskan.

Sring! "Evening Bell.. ". gumam Grand Assassin dengan pedangnya yang telah diselimuti api biru dalam jumlah amat besar.

"Aku lupa satu hal, tahan serangan kalian". ucap Gilgamesh menghentikan Ea. "Ada apa Eiyuu Ou? ". tanya Hagoromo.

"Perasaan wanita itu sangat merepotkan, aku sangat yakin jika waktunya tidak akan tepat, jadi... Aku sudah meminta bantuan temanku tadi, dan sekarang dia sudah datang... Aku menyapanya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin... ". gumam Gilgamesh melompat kearah Ship Of Light dan menaikinya.

"Mau kemana kau? ". gumam Grand Assassin. "Menahannya tentu saja, sebenarnya tadi aku telah menjarah beberapa senjata yang ada di Arc Cradle". ucap Gilgamesh santai.

"B-bahkan setelah hampir masa akhirmu di Throne.. Kau masih memikirkan harta? ". ucap Hagoromo menepuk dahinya. "Tentu saja pak tua, jika aku diberikan pertanyaan, saat ini manakah yang harus aku pilih antara kebijaksanaan atau harta... Jawabannya tentu adalah Harta!". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Alasannya, aku sudah memiliki kebijaksanaan, memiliki penglihatan melampaui Dewa dan manusia, jadi paling tidak sekarang aku akan membayar makhluk itu". ucap Gilgamesh tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Enuma Elish! ". beberapa detik kemudian, setelah teriakan terdengar, puluhan rantai emas melesat dari permukaan tanah dan menuju kearah Naga hitam itu.

Klang! Klang! Klang! Klang! Deg! Groaaaa!

Gilgamesh pelakunya? Salah...

"Kau disini rupanya, kukira kau tewas lagi terkena ledakan itu tadi?". ucap Gilgamesh duduk diatas bahteranya menatap seseorang yang tengah merentangkan tangannya.

"Tidak, pelanet ini melindungiku, dan tentu saja, umur kita di Throne hampir sama, sama sepertimu, aku juga harus mencari pengganti". balas sosok itu.

"Selain itu, mana bisa aku diam saja melihat sahabatku satu-satunya sedang kesulitan disini?". lanjutnya dengan nada ramah.

"Kesulitan? Aku? Hahaha! Dasar! Dari dulu kau memang tidak berubah". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Kau benar... Izinkan aku bertarung disampingmu sekali lagi". ucap sosok itu. "Kuizinkan... Walau sebenarnya kau adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak perlu izinku untuk melakukan sesuatu". balas Gilgamesh santai.

"Kalau begitu, akan kumulai... Gil". ucap sosok itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai berteriak "Aaaaa". Dengan keras.

Seluruh dataran di sana tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Seakan planet sedang merespon teriakannya.

Sedetik kemudian, kelopak bunga-bunga kecil mulai bermunculan dari tanah. "Wahai para Dewa, aku tidak akan lagi mengikuti kalian... Aku akan berjalan bersama dengan umat manusia... Enuma Elish! ". teriaknya.

Zrrr! Ratusan kelopak bunga yang tersebar di sekeliling mereka tiba-tiba mekar dan melesatkan energi putih ke seluruh rantai yang mengikat Naga itu.

Terus, terus membesar sampai membentuk sebuah pohon energi rakasasa yang mengurung monster itu. Teknik yang sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk menahan Enuma Elish dari EA.

Tentu saja, ia langsung terbangun, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak dan terus meronta. "Rantai ini bersifat Anti-Divine yang memiliki konsep memerintah Dewa... Keberadaanmu sama seperti Dewa, rantai ini adalah musuh alami-mu". gumam Gilgamesh dari bawah monster itu.

Flash! Tiba-tiba Minato muncul di belakang mereka dengan membawa Mukuro. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara lainnya? ". gumam Mukuro.

"Sebenarnya ada, namun akan sangat beresiko". ucap Gilgamesh tiba-tiba muncul di samping mereka dengan bahteranya.

"Apa katamu? Menagapa baru kau katakan sekarang?! ". geram Minato. "Jaga bicaramu Zashu! Memang benar ada cara lain, tapi apa kau sanggup berkorban? ". tanya Gilgamesh.

"Aku... Berkorban? ". gumam Minato heran. "Benar... Caranya adalah dengan mencabut kekuatanmu, baik yang diberikan Horakty maupun True Spirit itu.. Namun masalahnya, apakah kau masih hidup setelah dicabut? Kegelapan itu tidak bisa ditempatkan pada seonggok mayat". ucap Gilgamesh.

"T-tidak! J-jangan lakukan itu Minato-kun! ". ucap Mukuro panik. "T-tapi, bukankah itu lebih baik ketimbang mengorbankan anak kita yang bahkan masih belum melihat dunia?! ". ucap Minato.

"Tidak selamanya hal yang terlihat baik akan menjadi baik, Wanita Spirit disana! Usia kandunganmu sudah delapan bulan bukan?! Jika seperti itu, maka syarat penyegelan ini sudah lengkap". ucap Gilgamesh keras.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau gagal?! Bukankah kemungkinannya sama saja?! ". balas Minato. "Aku tahu pemikiran itu, namun tetap saja.. Keberhasilannya masih jauh lebih tinggi daripada menggunakanmu". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Sekarang, aku tahu kau memilikinya... Keluarkan itu! Holy Grail! ". ucap Gilgamesh. "B-benda ini? ". kaget Minato mengeluarkan sebuah cawan kosong berwarna emas.

"Benar, yang diberikan True Spirit padamu, atau kita sebut saja Sephirot... ". ucap Gilgamesh melompat kearah cawan suci itu.

"Saver, siapkan ritualnya". ucap Gilgamesh. "Baiklah". balas Hagoromo singkat sambil merangkai segel tangan.

Jlak! Jlak! Jlak! Sembilan buah pilar kayu muncul di sekeliling mereka. "Minato... Suruh istrimu berbaring". ucap Gilgamesh.

"Minato-kun... ". gumam Mukuro. "Aku tahu... Rasanya sangat sakit memang, tapi kita harus bisa menahannya... Aku selalu bersamamu Mukuro". ucap Minato menggendong Mukuro kemudian membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di rerumputan hijau itu.

"Enkidu tidak akan bertahan lama, dia hanya muncul dalam waktu singkat". gumam Gilgamesh menatap cawan kosong itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eiyuu Ou.. Cawan suci hanya bisa digunakan jika isinya sudah penuh, dan isinya adalah Jiwa! Kau harus mengumpulkan jiwa yang cukup banyak untuk mengisi cawan itu, tetapi kita berburu dengan waktu sekarang". ucap Grand Assassin.

"Huft... Aku harap kau menyusulku nanti, Enkidu". ucap Gilgamesh mengangkat Ea yang mulai berputar, tidak ada secercah energi merah apapun, hanya saja putaran itu terlihat melemah.

"Ini keputusanku! Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya meski itu kau EA! Lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga, EA! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya.. Kau bukanlah temanku maupun Enkidu! ". ucap Gilgamesh keras.

Wush! Jleb! Crash!

"A-apa... ?!". kaget seluruh pasang mata. Benar, Gilgamesh menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan Ea, salah satu senjata yang paling ia percaya setelah Enkidu.

"Ugh... Memang agak menyakitian.. ". gumam Gilgamesh meneteskan darahnya ke dalam cawan dan genangan itu mulai mengisi cawan itu.

"Aku mengerti, energi jiwamu begitu kuat sampai tidak bisa ter-korup oleh Angra Mainyu, jiwamu setara dengan jiwa ribuan orang yang kau sebut anjing kampung, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi Holy Grail". ucap Grand Assassin.

Tap! Tap! Dengan wujud yang agak memudar, Gilgamesh berjalan menghadap kearah kegelapan yang sedang meronta hebat itu, ia mengacungkan Holy Grail kearahnya.

"Holy Grail, perangkat maha cacat pengabul keinginan... Sekarang dengan kekuasanku, dengan jiwaku yang kini mengisimu... Dengan kekuatanmu sebagai wadah, kabulkanlah keinginan kami! ". teriak Gilgamesh keras.

Sring! Holy Grail bersinar terang kemudian dengan cepat melayang keatas.

Wush! Pusaran hitam dengan ledakan petir di setiap detiknya muncul di sekeliling Holy Grail dan menimbulkan badai angin yang luar biasa hebatnya.

"Minato, dengarkan aku! ". ucap Gilgamesh. "Baik! ". angguk Minato.

"Setelah ini, apapun yang terjadi... Masukkan Holy Grail ke perut istrimu, lebih tepatnya ke bayi yang ada di dalamnya! ". perintah Gilgamesh keras.

"Anakmu tidak memiliki tubuh yang kuat, dengan kata lain ikatan jiwanya dengan raganya tidak kuat, oleh karena itu.. Aku akan menggunakan Holy Grail sebagai pengikat antara tubuh dan jiwanya". lanjutnya membuat kedua pasangan itu terkejut.

"Saaa! Sekarang ayo kita mulai! ". teriak Gilgamesh.

Sring! Tubuh transparannya tiba-tiba melesat kearah Holy Grail dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Groaaaa! Blast!

Demikian juga Naga itu, ia tertarik tanpa bisa melawan dan ikut masuk ke dalam Holy Grail.

Wush! Bum! Beberapa menit kemudian, pusaran itu lenyap dan Holy Grail turun ke depan Minato.

"Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang, sampai kapanpun... Aku tidak akan menyerah pada kalian". ucap Minato.

Ia kemudian menatap perut istrinya. "Baiklah... True Spirit... Aku akan menggunakan pemberian darimu". gumam Minato dengan tanda tiga buah pilar dengan beberapa lingkaran muncul di telapak tangannya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas.

Sring! Beberapa energi berbagai warna melesat dari berbagai penjuru dan berkumpul di tangannya seperti bola pelangi.

"Segel ini hampir mustahil dibuka, Naruto... Kegelapan itu hanya akan lepas jika setidaknya kau menemukan lima dari Spirit yang ada dan bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka... ". gumam Minato meletakkan Holy Grail diatas perut Mukuro.

"Segel! ". teriaknya menekan Holy Grail itu masuk ke dalam perut istrinya, menuju kearah bayi yang ada di dalamnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Ughhhh! ". Mukuro membelalakkan matanya dengan darah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-ada apa? ". tanya Minato panik. "Aku bisa merasakannya, kekuatan kegelapan itu begitu terasa setiap kali Naruto menendang atau memukul perutku... Dan sepertinya itu sangat merusakku". ucap Mukuro duduk dan beberapa kali terbatuk darah, dan mata kirinya juga mengeluarkan sedikit air mata darah.

 _"Maaf Mukuro, tapi demi anak kita dan dunia ini, kau harus bertahan untuk sebulan lagi, walau mungkin aku yang akan sangat tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini, padahal belum genap sepuluh menit, tapi kondisimu sudah seperti ini... "._ batin Minato sendu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menaruh beberapa lapis pelindung... Namun tidak akan terlalu kuat". ucap Minato memapah Mukuro.

"Tugas kita selesai... Entah apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.. Apakah anak itu akan mati? Atau akan lahir dan menjadi Supreme King? Atau akan memadamkan api dendam para Dewa? Itu yang harus kau awasi, Minato". ucap Hagoromo penghalang menghilang.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dunia, orang yang pertama kali kupenggal kepalanya adalah kau, Minato! ". ucap Grand Assassin mulai menghilang.

"Terimakasih, Guardian of Humanity... Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik". ucap Minato.

"Jahaha, persis seperti masa lalu". ucap Hagoromo menghilang.

"Heh? Kau sudah berhasil menemukannya yah? Gil? Penerusmu mungkin tidak akan mempunyai takdir yang ringan... Ya ampun, kenapa kau suka sekali menjalankan peran besar? ". ucap seorang berambut hijau dari kejauhan, ia juga mulai menghilang.

"Minato-sama, para monster yang berada di daratan, semua sudah kami habisi". ucap seorang pria berambut merah.

"Terimaksih, Nagato, sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke rumah kalian, ancaman ini sudah selesai, manusia berhasil kita selamatkan". ucap Minato.

"Hai". balas Nagato menghilang.

Swush!

"Dan sebulan setelah itulah, kau lahir". ucap Itachi.

"Jadi... Itulah bagaimana mereka bisa berada di dalam tubuhku? Bahkan sejak aku belum lahir". ucap Naruto.

"Benar... Karena itu pulalah aku tidak terkejut saat berurusan dengan Spirit, maupun pada kekuatanmu". balas Itachi.

"Tapi, kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, membuat hal yang seharusnya mustahil menjadi nyata". lanjutnya.

"Karena itulah, kekuatanmu kegelapanmu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menghancurkan iblis yang terlahir dari cahaya". ucap Itachi menutup matanya.

Groaaa! Sebuah suara teriakan mendadak muncul dan membuat layar itu sedikit terganggu.

"Nah waktuku sudah tiba, saatnya melakukan tugasku, sebagai ketua Akatsuki". ucap Itachi menekan sebuah tombol.

Lalu tiba-tiba secene di layar mulai menjauh dan menampakkan sebuah robot yang memegang alat pelontar seperti landasan dengan sebuah tombak bercahaya berukuran besar.

"Juubi! ". ucap Shido melihat Juubi yang muncul dari pusaran yang ada disana.

"Lihatlah ini! Satu-satunya hal yang menghalangi kekuatanmu adalah dirimu sendiri! Jangan Ragu! Singkirkan keraguan itu, dan capailah hal yang tak bisa aku capai! Sebagai Shinobi, kau adalah adikku! Masa depanmu masih panjang". ucap Itachi terdengar keras.

"Saa Majulah Juubi! Seseorang tanpa masa depan sepertiku tidak akan mengenal ketakutan, maupun keraguan lain! ". lanjutnya keras

"Project Finish, Hypernovaaaa! ".

Zuuuz! Tombak itu diluncurkan kearah Juubi yang masih kebingungan untuk bergerak.

Dum! Sinar terang muncul setelah tombak cahaya itu menghantam Juubi.

Setelahnya, gelombang ledakan yang menimbulkan tekanan gravitasi rendah muncul dan meluas dengan sangat cepat, meski begitu Itachi masih bertahan.

Dan setelahnya, ledakan-ledakan besar lainnya mulai bermunculan dengan cepat, meledakkan apapun bahkan sampai kamera layar itu hancur.

Dummmm! Dentuman hebat terdengar sampai di gendang telinga Naruto dkk setelah sebuah sinar amat terang berbentuk bulat muncul dari jarak yang amat jauh, sehingga hanya kelihatan sebagai titik biru kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul sebelum menghilang secepat kemunculannya.

"Itulah... Rencana kami, Project Hypernova". ucap Obito datar, ia muncul dari salah satu gedung di sana.

"Saat ini, Itachi sudah tewas... Ledakan Senjutsu tadi menghancurkan apapun dalam jarak yang sangat luas, dan sesaat sebelum ledakan terjadi, seluruh aliran Senjutsu disekitarnya kacau balau dan teknik Shinobi apapun akan langsung lenyap". lanjutnya melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Tetapi... Sayang sekali Juubi tidak mati, energi kehidupannya masih ada dan sangat jelas". lanjutnya lagi menatap pelan titik merah yang muncul dan bergetar di dalam layar jam tangannya.

"Aku... Tidak akan menerimanya! Tidak akan kuterima! Aku akan menghancurkan Juubi?! Tidak ada lagi keraguan! ". geram Naruto berjalan kearah pembatas.

"Jika Holy Grail menyatukan kekuatan Gilgamesh dan para Dewa, maka aku akan menggunakan kekuatannya sekali lagi". gumamnya datar.

"Lihatlah... Itachi! Aku akan menyatukan semua kekuatan dalam diriku, dan mencapai hal yang tidak bisa kau capai! Sesuai keinginanmu!". teirak Naruto.

"M-mungkinkah?! Mustahil...! ". gumam Reine yang sedari tadi melihat dengan wajah datar, namun sekarang wajahnya sedang tegang.

 **To be Continued**

 **Halo, upadate akan semakin lambat mendekati UAS, jadi mungkin setelah satu chap lagi bakal hiatus sampai puasa.**

 **Soal fic ini mau dibuat bagaimana? Sad End atau tidak? Atau mau dibuat route sehingga kedua-duanya bisa tampil? Please tulis jawaban kalian.**

 **Soal Fict satunya bakal saya remake, walau ceritanya bakal berbeda jauh, dan sekarang masih saya kerjakan.**

 **Oke segitu dulu, maaf jika masih ada typo atau kata-kata yang tidak pas, see you next chap.**

 **Next :Destroying The Tailed Beast! The Star of Creation- Return of Heroes.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Graahhh! ". Naruto berteriak seiring energi gelap yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sring! Sepasang manik mata kuningnya bersinar dari balik kegelapan.

"Naruto?! Apa akan terjadi lagi?! ". gumam Shido bertahan dari gelombang kegelapan yang menguat kuat bak angin kencang.

"Energi kegelapan yang sangat kuat, sebelum bangkit sepenuhnya aku harus menghentikannya, atau tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya". gumam Reine menyilangkan tangannya.

Sring! "Itukan... Holy Grail?! ". kaget Reine melihat sebuah cahaya emas keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Slash! Aura kegelapan itu tiba-tiba lenyap setelah tiga buah benda bulat berbeda warna keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Wahai Holy Grail! Dengan kekuatan wadahmu, penuhilah permintaan kami! Third Magic, Dimension Fusion! ". teriak Naruto dengan suara berat.

Sring! Holy Grail bersinar terang kemudian meledak menjadi bulatan besar dengan garis-garis merah crimson.

"Sebagian kekuatan Spirit... Chaos.. Dan Senjutsu, apa Naruto akan menggabungkan itu semua?! ". gumam Reine melebarkan matanya.

Sring! Ketiga bola berbeda warna tadi melesat masuk ke dalam bulatan itu dan disusul oleh tubuh Naruto sendiri.

"Gahahahaha! ". Sring! Blarrrr! Slash! Bola yang penuh dengan garis-garis merah crimson itu tiba-tiba bergetar seolah meledak, namun akhirnya menghilang dengan segera.

Tap! Tap! Dan semua orang kini terpaku akan sosok dengan armor hitam legam. Supreme King, itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Shido dan mereka yang pernah melihatnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda, sebuah jubah hitam dengan lambang aneh yang memancarkan cahaya biru pudar, dan sepasang manik mata berbeda warna, kuning di kiri dan merah di kanan.

Tap! Naruto menghadap ke arah dimana jauh disana Juubi berada. "Naruto! ". teriak Shido berjalan kearah Naruto. Jlak! Sebuah dinding kegelapan transparan tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan membuat Shido menabrak.

"Ukh... Naruto! Jawab aku! Apa kau Naruto!?". teriak Shido. "Naruto-san! Kumohon kembalilah! ". teriak Yoshino menggedor dinding itu.

Klak! Pelindung wajah Naruto terbuka keatas dan menampakkan wajah dinginnya. "Shido... Yoshino... Kuharap kita bertemu lagi". ucap Naruto singkat.

Klak! Pelindung wajah itu kembali terpasang dan Naruto membalikkan badannya. Tap! Tanpa sepatah katapun, ia melompat dari benteng raksasa itu dan dengan mudah menembus penghalangnya dan langsung menuju ke luar angkasa terbuka.

"Gate of Numeron : Ekam! ". gumam Naruto. Slash! Sebuah sayatan tercipta di ruang kosong angkasa, dan membuka selayaknya gerbang.

Stab! Dengan cepat ia masuk ke gerbang itu. Slap! Klak! Setelahnya, gerbang itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Maaf teman-teman, karena tidak bisa menggunakan Rinnengan, hanya cara itu yang dapat kulakukan, sihir terkuat Solomon... Dengan penggabungan ketiga kekuatan ini, aku bisa memodifikasinya sedikit, satu trump card yang akan mengakhiri seluruh mimpi buruk ini". gumam Naruto terus melaju dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu.

"Dimensi ruang waktu, aku hanya bisa berada di sini sekitar sepuluh menit, sedangkan untuk sampai ke jarak 50 ribu tahun cahaya, dengan kecepatan dimensi ini, sembilan menit aku akan sampai". gumam Naruto terus melesat meninggakkan seberkas siluet biru berekor.

"Naruto... ". gumam Shido teduduk dengan menghilangnya dinding itu. "Ini buruk, kemungkinan Naruto akan menyusul ke jarak itu, kita tidak bisa menyusulnya, bahkan dengan kecepatan kami yang puluhan kali lebih dari kecepatan cahaya, Itachi butuh tigapuluh hari untuk kesana". gumam Obito.

"Naruto-san... Kumohon kembalilah dengan selamat". ucap Yoshino memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan tangannya seolah berdoa, dan diikuti oleh semua orang disana, mereka tahu.. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain hal itu.

"Tunggu, dimana Reine?!". "Hee! ".

Slash! Naruto keluar di tempat gelap. Didepannya ada sesosok makhluk yang telah membuat Itachi berkorban.

"Juubiiii! ". geram Naruto menembakkan api hitam kearah monster itu. Slap! Groaaa! Namun dengan sekali raungan, api itu lenyap beberapa meter sebelum membakar mata Juubi.

"Cih, kalau begitu kau monster sialan! ". geram Naruto dengan sangat, seumur hidup belum pernah ia semarah ini. Slash! Ia bergerak dengan sangat cepat sehingga menciptakan ekor biru cerah yang terlihat seperti menyelubungi Juubi.

Crash! Crash! Groaa! Juubi menggeram merasakan sayatan-sayatan di tubuhnya. "Belum cukup kau monster bodoh! ". teriak Naruto entah dari mana.

Dan sesaat setelahnya, belasan orang Naruto berada di sekelilingnya.

Tidak, itu bukan clone melainkan Afterimages, dimana karena saking cepatnya, Naruto terlihat seperti berjumlah banyak.

Slash! Dum! Dum! Mengulang pola dan mempertahankan Afterimages, seluruh Afterimages itu menembakkan laser api hitam kearah Juubi.

Groaa! Swush! Sesaat setelah seluruh laser itu mengenainya, Juubi tidak tinggal diam dengan menggerakkan ekornya secara liar.

Efeknya, Naruto terhempas ke belakang agak jauh, karena di ruang angkasa, tidak ada gravitasi, sekali kau terlempar maka akan sangat sulit untuk berhenti, bahkan mungkin kau akan melesat selamanya dalam ruang angkasa.

"Cih, Numeron Gate : Catvari! ". teriak Naruto. Jlak! Ruang dimensi terbuka di belakang Naruto dan langsung menelannya.

Slash! Slash! Tiba-tiba ekor-ekor biru cerah kembali muncul di sekeliling Juubi dan hal yang sama terjadi, Afterimages beprupa belasan sosok Naruto muncul dan menembakkan laser api hitam.

Groaa! Juubi meraung kesakitan saat api hitam itu membakar punggungnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, energi keputihan menyelubungi Juubi dan melenyapkan api hitam itu.

Slash!

Naruto muncul agak jauh dari sana. "Gate Catvari, beralih dari satu dimensi, dan mengulang kembali apa yang pernah kulakukan di dimensi sebelumnya, mirip seperti pengulangan waktu, tetapi hasil akhirnya tidak sama". gumam Naruto.

Juubi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan energi alam dengan jumlah besar. "Sialan, kalau begitu akan kugunakan! ". ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Back to Shido

Sring! "Apa itu? ". gumam Hidan melihat bumi yang seperti diselimuti cahaya keunguan.

Sring! Cahaya amat terang seperti matahari perlahan terlihat di bagian timur bumi. "Cahaya itu, mungkinkah?! ". gumam Shido.

Slash! Sirkuit-sirkuit menyebar membentuk sebuah benda raksasa seukuran seperempat bumi, sebuah Canopy raksasa.

"Chaos Dyson Sphere... ". gumam Miku dengan wajah tegang. Slash! Psst! Namun benda itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Back to Naruto

"Datanglah kemari atap dunia! Pergilah keatas musuhku dan terangi mereka dengan cahaya kehancuran, Chaos Dyson Sphere The Canopy Star of III Omen! ". teriak Naruto. Blast! Slash!

Dan tiba-tiba benda raksasa itu muncul di belakang Naruto. Groaaa! Juubi menembakkan lasernya yang sangat padat akan energi alam.

"Musnahlah! Senjata Anti-Creation, Triangle World Disaster!". teriak Naruto. Zuuuz! Zuuuz! Bulatan paling besar Dyson Sphere yang berwarna hijau melesatkan laser ungu yang sanggup menembus bintang sekelas matahari tanpa halangan berat, laser yang berukuran sangat besar dan hampir menyamai benua Australia itu sendiri.

Zuuuz! Belum cukup, ke tujuh bulatan hijau di sekitar bulatan utama juga menembakkan laser ungu yang hanya sebesar sebuah kota Tenguu kearah Juubi.

Dum! Groaaaa! Kedua laser berbeda ukuran itu berhantaman dan saling dorong untuk beberapa menit.

"Ukh... Juubi... Dia menghisap energi alam dalam jumlah gila untuk memulihkan lasernya yang terkikis oleh Chaos Dyson... ". geram Naruto melihat laser kelas dunia yang sedang beradu di hadapannya.

Stab! Kedua benda itu mencapai batasnya, kedua laser itu terpotong dari pemiliknya dan melesat kedepan.

Sring! Duarrrrr! Ledakan super besar terjadi tepat setelah kedua laser itu habis, ledakan yang menghempaskan semuanya termasuk serpihan-serpihan planet dan bintang-bintang di sekekiling mereka.

Ledakan yang hampir setingkat dengan Nova. "Catvari! ". Sring! Duarrrrr! Menggunakan Catvari sekali lagi tepat setelah ledakan selesai, mengulang peristiwa benturan laser dan kembali menciptakan ledakan hebat.

Namun hasil akhirnya jelas tidak sama, dimana pada peristiwa yang pertama, sama seperti Juubi, Naruto agak kaget dan belum terlalu siap menyiapkan perlindungan, namun pada peristiwa yang kedua, ia jelas sudah siap menggunakan pelindung.

"Catvari! ". Sring! Duarrrr! Ledakan besar setara Nova kembali terjadi. "Haaah... ". Naruto agak terengah-engah, dan kali ini Juubi sepertinya telah agak terbiasa menahan ledakan itu, sehingga luka yang diterima Juubi berkurang.

Numeron Gate Catvari hanya mengulang peristiwa, namun kondisi keadaan Naruto dan Juubi akan tetap tidak terulang, jika mereka terluka pada peristiwa pertama, luka itu tidak akan sembuh di peristiwa pengulangan berikutnya.

"Haahh.. Menggunakan Catvari sudah tidak mempan lagi pada peristiwa ini, itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenagaku". gumam Naruto melayang diatas Juubi yang sedang bergetar dengan beberapa luka gosong di tubuhnya.

"Juubi itu abadi, sebuah hukum langsung dari Roots telah menetapkan hal itu, kecuali menggunakan sihir itu aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, keabadian Juubi bisa kehapus bahkan dari Root". gumam Naruto mulai diselimuti energi putih mengerikan.

"Set! Chaos Dyson Sphere : Milions Phantom Flood! ". teriak Naruto. Sring! Seluruh Canopy Chaos Dyson mulai bersinar kuning terang, sebelum akhirnya jutaan laser-laser seukuran truk melesat kearah Juubi.

" **Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu, Supreme King?! ".** ucap Juubi berbicara dalam suara yang berat dan menggetarkan.

Percikan listrik besar muncul di depan Juubi, berubah menjadi badai yang secara cepat membesar dan membesar, percikan listrik yang ratusan kali lebih terang dari petir di bumi, puluhan kali lebih besar, dan jutaan kali lebih kuat.

"Cih! ". gumam Naruto memunculkan lingkaran pelindung berwarna merah crimson. Bzztt! Krak! Bahkan ia harus memincingkan matanya karena saking terangnya.

Bzzt! Glegar! Beberapa menit setelah badai petir itu selesai, hanya ada kekosongan diantara Juubi dan Naruto.

" **Ahahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit memfokuskan kekuatanku, Aku adalah makhluk yang kalian sebut Juubi! Ditempat dimana jumlah energi alam tidak terbatas seperti ini!, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku! ".** teriak Juubi tertawa.

"Sayang sekali tapi kau lupa satu hal Juubi! Aku adalah Supreme King! Seseorang yang telah menyatukan tiga kekuatan, aku bukanlagi manusia! Jiwaku, begitu juga tubuhku! Jadi sampai tubuhku sampai pada batasnya, ayo kita bertarung! Minggu, bulan, tahun, ribuan tahun, sampai dendamku padamu terbalaskan, ayo terus bertarung! ". balas Naruto tidak kalah gilanya.

"Jika kau bisa menyerap Senjutsu dan memenuhkan kembali energimu dalam waktu singkat, aku juga sama! Jadi! Ayo kita bertarung, sampai salah satu dari kita hancur! Hahahahah! ". tawa Naruto melesat kearah Juubi.

" **Kalau Begitu, akan kubuat ini mudah untukmu.. ".** ucap Juubi tiba-tiba menggumpal dan mengecil menjadi sesosok pria berambut perak dengan lambang enam magatama dan sembilan buah bola hitam.

"Rikudou Sennin?! ". kaget Naruto. **"Hahahaha! Orang yang kalian kira Rikudou Sennin adalah sebagian dari diriku, sisi kemanusiaanku yang memisahkan diri dan menyegelku! Sama seperti kau yang memiliki dendam terhadapku, aku.. Juubi! Juga memiliki dendam terhadap kalian! Jadi ayo kita saling menghancurkan! ".** teriak Juubi.

"Diam kau makhluk bodoh! ". teriak Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas. Swush! Tombak yang mirip dengan milik Kaguya tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya.

" **Hooh, mau menggunakan kekuatan Cosmos buat melawanku? Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu kesia-siaan?** ". gumam Juubi menyeringai.

"Cosmos? Akan kutunjukkan padamu, kekuatan gabungan dari kegelapan dihati, Chaos of Arms! ". ucap Naruto. Presh! Tombak itu dengan cepat menghitam dan belasan kristal-kristal ungu tajam mulai mencuat dari tubuh tombak itu.

"Terima ini, Monster! ". teriak Naruto melempar tombaknya kearah Juubi.

Wush! Blass! Namun dia menggunakan bola hitam yang ia bentuk menjadi perisai untuk mengalihkan arah tombak itu.

 **"Serangan sekuat apapun, kalau tidak terarah hanya akan menjadi angin lewat saja".** gumam Juubi. "Seperti itukah?! ". balas Naruto memegang sebuah revolver emas dengan ujung kepala Naga dengan beberapa kristal dan garis-garis ungu membara.

 **"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk menerima serangan lagi! ".** teriak Juubi. "Lock... Record... ". gumam Naruto membidik Juubi dengan revolver itu.

Swush! Lima buah bola hitam berubah bentuk menjadi paku-paku raksasa yang sangat runcing dan melesat kearah Naruto.

"Record End... Time Tyrant! ". gumam Naruto menembak kelima paku-paku hitam itu. Deg! Deg! Sesaat setelah tembakan itu mengenai kelima serangan itu, kelimanya langsung mundur dan kembali menjadi bola hitam.

 **"Apa?! ".** kaget Juubi. "Time Tyrant, aku bisa meniadakan serangan yang telah kurekam, mengembalikan kondisi pertempuran itu ke awal rekaman". jelas Naruto menghilangkan revolvernya.

"Dan, kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan bola hitam itu, karena serangan yang ditiadakan Time Tyrant, akan disegel dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, namun setiap detik dalam pertempuran sangatlah berharga". lanjutnya datar.

 **"Sialan, dia menyegel kekuatan Goudodama untuk menyerang maupun bertahan, namun aku masih bisa menggunakannya untuk memunculkan senjata terkuatku karena Time Tyrant tidak cukup untuk menyegelnya".** gumam Juubi.

"Babylon Chaos Gate! ". gumam Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. Syuuz! Sepuluh buah lingkaran merah keunguan muncul di sampingnya dan memunculkan senjata-senjata yang sangat mengerikan.

Satu lingkaran bergerak keatas dan membesar, mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kristal hitam dengan duri-duri tajam serta sebuah warna lain mirip mata di ujung pedang itu.

"Ig-Alima! ". gumam Naruto menembakkan senjata itu kearah Juubi.

" **Cih!** ". geram Juubi memunculkan sepuluh tangan dari energi mirip api untuk menahan pedang raksasa itu.

Tap! Ia berhasil menggapit pedang itu dengan kesepuluh tangan energinya.

"Sul-Sagana! ". teriak Naruto melempar sebuah pedang berbentuk sayap Naga berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan kobaran api ungu.

Wush! Blarrrrr! Pedang itu membentur Ig-Alima yang langsung meledak dan mementalkan makhluk yang menahannnya, yaitu Juubi.

"Hancurkan semua! Dainsleif! Merodach! ". teriak Naruto. Sring! Sebilah pedang hitam legam dengan garis-garis ungu membara dengan belasan duri kecil di gagangnya muncul dari lingkaran di kiri Naruto.

Sedangkan sebuah pedang lancip dengan gagang ungu membara namun di bilahnya berwarna putih kekuningan terang walaupun masih ada beberapa garis-garis ungu membara.

 **"Hah?! Pedang iblis terkuat?! ".** geram Juubi membetulkan posisinya. "Chaos Demon Sword, Dainsleif dan Holy Chaos Sword, Merodach.. ". gumam Naruto datar.

Swush! Kedua pedang itu melesat meninggalkan ekor energi hitam pekat dan putih terang yang melesat bersama kearah Juubi.

 **"Sialan! Ini Chaos! Pantas saja bisa melukaiku, ini bukan Cosmos! Kalau begitu...".** gumam Juubi mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif membentuk bola hitam seukuran truk lalu melemparnya.

Slash! Duarrrrrrrr! Ledakan besar terjadi, dua buah pilar hitam dan putih melesat vertikal menembus bola hitam yang ada di tengah mereka.

"Aku masih mempunyai sedikit energi dari Spirit yang tidak kusegel, walau tidak selama Shido, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan mereka, kemari, Sandalphone! ". ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Presh! Sandalphone yang sama dengan milik Tohka muncul di tangan Naruto, warna putih yang suci. "Tetapi karena waktu penggunaanku tidak selama Shido, maka aku perlu memperkuatnya... Maafkan aku karena menodai kekuatan kalian, Chaos Of Arms! ". ucap Naruto.

Sring! Sring! Pyarrr! Sandalphone langsung hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan lalu dengan cempat berkumpul kembali membentuk Halvanhelev, mirip Paverschlev namun bukan itu karena itu adalah milik Demon King Nehemah.

Pedang hitam dari versi Halvanhelev. Sring! Naruto mengacungkan pedang itu kearah Juubi, di depannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan pola infinity, namun bagian hubungannya terpisah.

"Hancurkan! Guidance To Prugatory! ". teriak Naruto. Slash! Pedang itu dengan cepat melesat dan menembus lingkaran sihir dan terus melesat kearah Juubi.

Jleb! " **Apa ini? Bahkan tidak sakit! ".** ucap Juubi mencabut benda yang menancap di dada kananya lalu membuangnya.

"Aku memang tidak berencana menyakitimu, sekarang cobalah menghisap kekuatan melebihi kekuatannmu yang sekarang". ucap Naruto menyeringai.

 **"Sialan! Ada apa ini?! Aku tidak bisa menghisap Senjutsu lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?! ".** geram Juubi.

"Batasan kekuatanmu sudah ku kunci dengan Guidance to Prugatory, sekarang sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, kau tidak bisa menghisap Senjutsu kecuali kekuatanmu telah berkurang dari batasan yang dikunci oleh teknikku". ucap Naruto.

 **"Meski begitu, batasan ini masih jauh lebih besar dari milikmu! Terima ini, Bijuudama! ".** teriak Juubi menembakkan bola hitam sebesar stadion kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

Bumm! Ledakan besar terjadi dan menghempaskan seluruh puing-puing planet yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Khhh, sial... Cepat sekali, reflekku hampir tidak bisa mengimbanginya". ucap Naruto mengusap darah pada mulutnya, armornya sudah retak-retak dan jubahnya juga robek.

"Jika aku tidak menggunakan Shield of the Chaotic God, aku pasti sudah tewas.. Namum sekarang perisai raksasa itu sudah hancur tanpa tersisa lagi". geram Naruto.

 **"Heh, kau masih hidup bocah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu! Bocah! ".** ucap Juubi.

Ia memunculkan pedang DNA super besar dari ketiadaan. **"Nunoboko no Ken! Salah satu dari pedang bintang yang menciptakan dunia ini! Kau juga punya bukan? Kalau begitu ayo kita adu! ".** tawa Juubi melesat kearah Naruto.

"Ukurannya setara dengan Ig-Alima, tapi kau benar... Dua pedang yang merupakan pecahan dari Star of Creation... Dan salah satunya ada padaku". ucap Naruto memukul dimensi.

Krak! Retakan muncul dan Naruto segera mengeluarkan Ea dari sana. "Ayo Ea! Kita hadapi saudaramu, buktikan bahwa kau adalah Star Of Creation yang sebenarnya". ucap Naruto melesat. Seakan merespon, Ea mengeluarkan pendar merah terang pada setiap goresan Litographnya.

Wush! Juubi mengayunkan pedang DNA-nya kearah Naruto. Stab! Duakh! Namun Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan Ea meski ukuran kedua pedang itu berbeda jauh.

Trak! Trak! Trak! Trak! Benturan demi benturan dengan kekuatan seimbang terjadi diantar kedua pedang berbeda ukuran itu, tapi justru masalahnya ada pada pemegang masing-masingnya yang tidak memiliki tenaga tak terbatas, karena saat ini Juubi masih dalam pengarug Guidance to Prugatory, meski walau dengan keterbatasan tenaga itu, mereka masih bisa meneruskannya sampai beberapa tahun kedepan.

Stab! Juubi mundur dan mengubah pedang itu menjadi terbuka dan menciptakan bulatan ungu. Naruto tak mau kalah, ia mundur. Ketiga ruas Ea berputar kencang satu sama lain, sangat kencang sampai aura merah pekat yang ditimbulkannya jauh lebih ganas dari yang pernah dikeluarkan.

"Ini gawat... Kalau sampai kedua serangan besar itu bertemu, kerusakan dimensi permanen akan terjadi dan menghisap segalanya ke ruang dimensi". gumam sesosok gadis berambut putih panjang dengan pakaian indah yang sama putihnya dengan ornamen indah.

" **Sixt Path : The Star Of Creation : Six Lantern Scroch! ".** teriak Juubi melesatkan laser ungu yang menghancurkan semua yang dilewatinya.

"Star Of Creation That Divide Heavens and Earth :Enuma Elish! ". teriak Naruto mengerahkan Ea. Zuuuz! Gelombang pusaran yang sama besarnya melesat memotong apapun yang dilewatinya.

Dumm! Blarrrr! Krakkk! Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan dorongan yang luar biasa kuatnya.

" **Ukh/** Ukh!". Baik Juubi maupun Naruto, keduanya sama-sama berusaha keras bertahan agar tidak terpental.

Sring! Slash! Kedua energi itu melebar dan meluas sehingga membentuk bulatan raksasa yang langsung menelan Naruto dan Juubi.

Slash! Bulatan itu menjelma menjadi bintang mini yang terangnya milyaran kali dari matahari. Bintang yang bersinar sangat terang di tengah kegelapan akibat hancurnya segala planet dan bintang dalam jalak 50 ribu tahun cahaya akibat Hypernova tadi.

Bintang paling terang yang berada dalam awal penciptaan, ciptaan pertama yang terwujud dimana sebagai yang pertama mengisi kekosongan di tengah ruang kegelapan ini, bintang bersinar di tengah kegelapan di awal penciptaan.

"Itu... Bintang pertama, ciptaan pertama yang ada di alam semesta, yang menandai terbentuknya alam semesta.. The Star Of Creation... Enuma Elish". gumam gadis berambut putih panjang itu kagum namun seolah tidak terdampak akan terangnya bintang itu.

"Namikaze Naruto... Keturunan diriku yang lain, yang menyebut dirinya Hagoromo.. Sebelum kita melanjutkan pertarungan kita, akan kutunjukkan sebuah kisah padamu". ucap Juubi dengan suara yang tidak lagi memberat.

Latar belakang putih yang mereka lihat berganti menjadi sebuah tempat dengan kegelapan tanpa batas dengan sebuah titik terang yang besar.

"Itu adalah Star Of Creation, Enuma Elish.. Kumpulan energi super besar yang nantinya akan terpecah". ucap Juubi datar memandang bintang itu. "Tapi, dari mana asal bintang itu? ". tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, namun aku percaya teori bahwa itu merupakan sistem akar, atau sistem awal yang membentuk universe ini". balas Juubi.

"Universe? ". gumam Naruto. "Benar, sistem keseluruhan dunia tidak hanya terdiri dari satu universe, melainkan ada banyak, di setiap universe itu memiliki sistem akarnya sendiri". ucap Juubi datar.

"Tetapi entah mengapa, pada suatu waktu, bintang itu berhenti beraktifitas". ucap Juubi. "Berhenti beraktifitas?". tanya Naruto. "Benar, aktifitasnya terhenti, beberapa saat kemudian, bintang awal itu meledak dan berpencar ke penjuru kegelapan". ucap Juubi.

"Sedang kedua intinya terpecah menjadi dua bagian besar, yang akan termanifestasikan ke dalam kedua bilah pedang yang kita bawa dan masing-masingnya membawa sistem dari akar itu". ucap Juubi.

Naruto melirik Litograph yang ada di bilah Ea. "Begitu". gumamnya.

"Satu bagian mengandung energi alam yang luar biasa dan mulai menghasilkan energi alam lainnya, dan membentuk benda-benda langit dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, dan disisi lain, pecahan lain mengandung energi baru yang membentuk makhluk hidup, energi itu adalah Cosmos, atau bisa kalian sebut sihir". jelas Juubi.

"Nunoboko memiliki sistem bisa menulis dan menciptakan ulang benda yang disentuhnya, dan Ea memiliki sistem untuk memotong apapun yang disentuhnya, selama mereka berasal dari universe ini, baik Nunoboko maupun Ea akan menjadi musuh terburuk mereka". ucap Juubi.

"Setiap pedang ini memiliki ingatan masing-masing, ingatan Nunoboko terbatas karena ia tersegel bersamaku, sedangkan ingatan Ea sepertinya jauh lebih banyak". komentar Juubi.

"Tetapi, jika kedua pedang kita beradu, apa yang akan terjadi? Tentu saja pembentukan kembali Star of Creation, dan jika pembentukan kembali itu berhasil maka mungkin saja, semua sistem universe ini akan di reset, semua benda dan makhkuk hidup di universe ini akan kembali ke titik nol, bahkan lebih jauh dari ketiadaan". ucap Juubi.

"A-apa katamu?! ". kaget Naruto. "Heh, kupikir kau tahu, tapi ternyata tidak". balas Juubi singkat

"Aku adalah makhluk yang terbentuk dari akar, terbentuk dari energi alam, selama energi alam itu sendiri ada maka aku tidak akan pernah mati, itulah hukum yang tertanamkan padaku". ucap Juubi.

"Cih, meski begitu, demi menjaga keseimbangan antara kedua energi akibat Star Of Creation, Sihir atau yang kau sebut Cosmos juga memiliki kekuatan untuk meng-counter keabadianmu itu! ". ucap Naruto keras.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau berencana menggunakan teknik yang pernah ditemukan oleh ahli Cosmos terkuat bukan? Raja Solomon". ucap Juubi.

"Kau berencana menggunakan sihir terkuatnya, yang kau dapatkan melalui ingatan Ea, sihir terkuat yang mampu menjangkau Roots, dan menghapus sistemnya secara bebas, Ars Nova". ucap Juubi.

"Kau tahu?! ". kaget Naruto. "Tentu saja, tetapi seperti yang kau katakan, teknik itu ada untuk menjaga keseimbangan kedua kekuatan, artinya sebagai superior dari kekuatan yang membentuk alam, yaitu aku, dan kau sebagai superior dari energi unuk yang membentuk makhluk hidup, yaitu Cosmos". jeda Juubi.

"Teknik itu menghapus eksistensi, bahkan sampai ke akarnya, artinya saat kau menggunakan teknik itu, baik aku dan kau akan terhapus selamanya, dari dunia, dari semua universe, dihapus dari lingkup ruang dan waktu serta reinkarnasi, dihapus dari segala macam mimpi dan kenyataan, dan dihapus dari segala makhluk yang pernah hanya sekedar berbagi udara denganmu". ucap Juubi sarkratis.

"J-jadi, biayanya bukan hanya kematian?! ". kaget Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak bodoh, teknik kuat seperti itu terlalu halus kalau hanya berakibat pada kematian, bahkan terlalu halus kalau mengembalikan eksistensimu ke titik nol". balas Juubi.

"Karena titik nol masih bisa mendapat tambahan dari angka diatasnya, dan ketiadaan masih bisa diciptakan kembali saat ada yang mengingatnya, sedangkan teknik itu membuatmu terhapus, seakan sejarah dunia ini ada tanpa keberadaanmu, sejarahmu bahkan semua bagian darimu akan menghilang, bersama denganku saat dihapus". ucap Juubi.

"Kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau sukai, lupa cara hidup, lupa terhadap semua pikiranmu, lupa bernafas, lupa akan perasaanmu, lupa akan eksistensi mu dan akhirnya lupa bahwa kau pernah ada dan semuanya juga akan lupa kalau kau pernah ada". ucap Juubi.

"Jadi itu penghapusan total? ". gumam Naruto. "Benar, ah! Daripada disebut lupa, ketimbang mereka lupa akan kau pernah ada, tetapi ingatan dan perasaan akan dirimu akan menjadi tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran dan hati mereka". ucap Juubi.

Slash! Sekejap kemudian, bintang itu menghilang dan mengembalikan Juubi dan Naruto kedalam kegelapan ruang angkasa.

"Lalu mengapa? Sejak awal tidak merasa aku berharga, tidak peduli apapun resikonya, apapun akibatnya, aku akan tetap menggunakannya!". teriak Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

 **".The Time of Birth has Come, He is the One who Masters All".** Naruto memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan Juubi yang kaget setengah mati. Di sekeliling Naruto mulai dikelilingi energi emas yang berputar pelan dengan jutaan partikel emas kecilnya.

" **The Time of Crowning has Come, He is the One who Begins All".** Rapalan dilanjutkan. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! ". kaget Juubi meringsek ke depan.

 **"And ― The Time of Parting has Come, He is the One who Lets Go of The World** ". Brakk! Tubuh Naruto bercahaya terang dan langsung mementalkan Juubi.

"Apakah aku akan terhapus sekarang?! ". geramnya melempar Nunoboko Kearah Naruto.

"Menghilanglah, Ars N- Numeron: Rewriting Magic! ". Jlash! Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat sebuah sinar laser ungu mengenai tubuhnya yang langsung membatalkan sihirnya.

"Apa?! Ars Nova dibatalkan?! dan teknik ini.. ". gumam Naruto melihat sebuah bola hitam seukuran bola voli dengan cincin-cincin ungu.

"Chaos Death Doom?! Bagaimana bisa?! Padahal tadi aku menggunakan Ars Nova! ". kagetnya setengah mati. Trank! Belum enyah keterkejutannya, Nunoboko yang melaju kearahnya tiba-tiba terpental.

"Apa? ". gumam Juubi kaget melihat Nunobokonya terpental jauh entah kemana. Wush! Api biru mengerikan tiba-tiba berkobar besar di depan Naruto.

"Cukup sudah balas dendamu, Beast 0, Juubi! ". sebuah suara mengerikan keluar dari sana. Slash! Api biru itu lenyap dan menampilkan sesosok manusia dengan badan besar nan tinggi berlapis armor hitam mengerikan dengan ornament tengkorak sampai ke leher dan seolah berkepala tengkorak.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghilang sekarang, yah meski tidak akan berpengaruh padaku, tapi akan tidak adil jika kau menghilang sekarang".

"Dia benar, ancaman yang kau hadapi yang sesungguhnya bukanlah hal ini, jika kau mengorbankan dirimu sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun lagi dari ancaman itu".

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan sangat terkejut melihat orang yang berbicara padanya.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau! ". Naruto sangat terkejut dengan sosok yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Naruto ada dua?! ". kaget gadis bergaun putih yang sedari tadi mengamati dari jauh.

Dibelakang Naruto berdiri sosok pria dewasa dengan wajah mirip seperti Naruto. Mengenakan ornamen emas di kepalanya yang mirip dengan mahkota dan armor hitam yang menutupi tempat tubuhnya.

Dan sesosok orang yang mirip dengan Juubi memakai baju ala petapa dan sedang duduk melayang di luar angkasa itu, bahkan bola-bola hitam di punggungnya mirip dengan milik Juubi.

"Apa ini?! ". kaget Juubi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto... Heroic Spirit Naruto, Class : Saver". ucap Naruto itu dengan datar.

"Hagoromo, atau bisa kalian sebut Sage of Six Path.. Heroic Spirit Class.. Saver". ucap orang itu.

"Heroic Spirit Naruto? Hagoromo? Saver? ". gumam Naruto terkejut. Tap! Tap! Tap! "Aku pinjam sebentar, Chaos Dyson, Set! ". ucap Naruto itu berjalan mendekat seolah ada pijakan di ruang angkasa itu.

Klak! Chaos Dyson berpendar pelan. "Chaos Dyson mengikuti perintahnya, itu berarti dia tidak berbohong". ucap Naruto agak kaget. "Haha.. Pada kenyataannya dia memang kau dan kau adalah dia". ucap Hagoromo terbang mendekat Naruto yg saat ini.

"Hagoromo! Naruto! Hahahah! Mau siapapun kau, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku! Aku abadi! Itulah hukumnya! ". teriak Juubi tertawa.

"Hagoromo! Kau hanyalah pria yang telah memisahkan diri dariku, kau memang memiliki setengah kekuatanku, namun kau tidak abadi sepertiku! ". ucap Juubi keras.

"Kau benar... Dan saatnya kau melepaskan keabadian itu, wahai monster yang lahir dari penyesalan alam semesta". ucap Hagoromo tajam.

"Kau abadi? Heh... Benarkah itu monster bodoh? ". Slash! Sosok berkepala tengkorak yang ada di depan Naruto tiba-tiba lenyap. Bwosh! "Ap-?! ". Sebuah cengkraman tangan mengangkat Juubi.

Sosok itu kini di belakang Juubi dan mengangkat punggungnya dengan satu tangannya. "Siapa kau! ". geram Juubi meledakkan kekuatannya dan membuat sosok itu terpental tetapi tidak jauh.

"Evening Bell... ". sosok itu berjalan pelan kearah Juubi. Bwosh! Kemudian api biru menelan keberadaanya.

"Aku adalah kematian, semua yang hidup pasti akan mati, setidaknya itu hal yang pasti dalam dunia ini". Sebuah suara berucap entah dari mana.

"Aku tidak bisa mendeteksinya? Apa ini?! ". kaget Juubi bersiaga dengan melihat ke segala arah. "Aku akan datang kepadamu, seperti kematian yang pasti akan datang, wahai Beast yang mengancam tatanan dunia, kini saatnya kau menemui kematianmu".

Slash! Bwosh! "Ap?! ". kaget Juubi saat sosok itu tiba-tiba berada tepat di depannya, hanya lima sentimeter kepala mereka saling berhadapan.

"The Angel Who Announces Death, Evening Bell- Azrael! ". Slash! Jrassh! Tanpa memberi kesempatan, sosok itu langsung menebas Juubi yang masih terkejut dengan pedang hitam besarnya yang telah bermandikan api biru.

Slash! Deg! Deg! Deg! "Tidak mungkin! ". teriak Juubi mengabaikan rasa sakit dari tebasan melintang di dada yang hampir membelah tubuhnya, kerena ada hal yang lebih penting lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? ". kaget Naruto. "Noble Phantasmnya, Azrael... Sebuah hukum kematian mutlak yang bahkan bisa menanamkan konsep kematian pada akar, artinya menghapus status Immortal pada akar dan menggantinya dengan konsep mortal". jelas Heroic Spirit Hagoromo

"Tidak mungkin, Noble Phantasm seperti itu.. ". gumam Naruto kagum. "Memberi konsep tentang kematian, satu tebasan yang mematahkan keabadian, dan membunuh makhluk mortal.. itulah kekuatan Counter Beast, Grand Asassin, First Hassan i Sabbah". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto datar.

"K-kau! ". geram Juubi melesatkan ekor-ekor tajam kearah Hassan. Slash! Hanya satu tebasan, namun setelahnya, beberapa tebasan biru tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong seluruh ekor-ekor itu.

"Beast! Lebih baik kau mati! ". gumam Hassan berat seiring dengan pendar merah yang bersinar dari kedua mata merahnya.

Bwosh! "Arghhhh! ". erang Juubi tiba-tiba terbakar api biru raksasa. "Chaos Dyson, Triangle World Disaster! ". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto datar.

Segera setelahnya, delapan buah laser sedang dan sebuah laser ungu super besar melesat kearah Juubi.

Dumm! Blarrrr! "Arghhhhhhhh! ". teriak Juubi kesakitan.

Swosh! Asap putih lenyap, menampakkan keadaanya semula, sesosok monster raksasa yang bermata satu, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar dan darah hitam yang mengapung juga Luka-luka lecet dan sayatan.

"Ghhh! Bijuudamaa! ". teriak Juubi melesatkan laser merah dari mulut besarnya kearah mereka berempat.

"Dia mengincar timing pengisian tenaga Chaos Dyson, sial! ". geram Naruto. "Meh, jika kau berkata sial hanya karena hal ini, kau benar-benar seorang pecundang! Lihat dan pelajarilah, Namikaze Naruto! ". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto keras.

"Second Noble Phantasm... Numeron rewriting.. ". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan. "Yang dibatalkan : Bijuudama, dengan ini kutulis ulang teknikmu menjadi Goudodama". gumamnya sangat pelan. Slash! Tiba-tiba laser besar itu lenyap dan berganti menjadi sebuah Goudodama mini yang menuju kearah mereka.

Trank! Bola hitam kecil itu akhirnya di tebas oleh Grand Assassin dan terpental lalu meledak di kejauhan. "Mengapa... Padahal itu tadi Bijuudama.. Bagaimana bisa Goudodama yang muncul?! ". kaget Juubi.

"Aku adalah Saver, aku sudah tugasku untuk membasmi eksistensi para Beast, ini adalah salah satu dari dua Noble Phantasmku yang hanya bisa kugunakan saat aku berlawanan dengan musuh yang berada dalam tingkat Beast". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto tajam.

"Kalau begitu, matilah bersamaku! ". teriak Juubi menghempaskan sebuah bola hitam yang menelan tubuhnya sendiri. Benar, dia sudah tahu tidak bisa melawan lagi.

Kekuatannya sudah berada diambang batasnya dengan pengaruh Guidance to Prugatory, Goudodamanya disegel oleh Time Tyrant, meski ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Goudodama itu keluar barusan, ditambah pertahanan terkuatnya yaitu keabadian sudah dipatahkan dalam sekali tebasan.

Sedangkan kini dihadapannya ada lima orang yang terhitung sangat kuat.

Naruto dengan kekuatan Supreme King, Hagoromo dengan kekuatan yang sama sepertinya, Grand Assassin yang kali ini bisa langsung membunuhnya, Roh Pahlawan Naruto yang bisa menulis ulang semua serangannya, dan sosok asing yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

Deg! Deg! Deg! "Supermassive Black Hole?! ". kaget Naruto melihat lubang hitam yang terus menariknya dan membesar.

"Namikaze Naruto, eksistensiku sebagai Saver sama sekali tidak lagi terikat pada hukum ruang dan waktu, artinya jikapun kau terbunuh disini maka aku yang merupakan masa depanmu tidak akan menghilang, tetapi tidak adil jika kau tidak menjalani hidupmu dan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto.

"Akan kutunjukkan Noble Phantasm yang sebenarnya sangat tabu untuk ku keluarkan, Noble Phantasm milikku sendiri, bukan Gilgamesh atau Supreme King, ini adalah milikku sendiri yang tercipta dari akhir hidupku.. Kau mungkin bisa melalukannya, tentu saja setelah kau mati nanti". ucapnya mengangkat tangan.

"Keadilan ada dalam nama para Dewa... ". gumamnya menutup mata. Splash! Dua buah katana berwarna hitam dan putih muncul di kedua tangannya.

"Kematian yang menyisakan harapan yang tak pernah terwujud". lanjutnya membuat sepasang katana itu bersinar.

"Namaku akan menjadi pedang, tekadku akan menjadi perisai, cintaku akan menjadi panah, semangatku akan menjadi api, kesedihanku akan menjadi tombak... ". lanjutnya melempar kedua katananya.

"Wahai Yang Mulia... Izinkan aku berada di taman-Mu untuk selamanya... Wahai penjaga tatanan dunia, izinkan aku menggunakan kekuatanku.. Kekuatan dari kematianku... ". ucap Naruto. Katana yang terlempar itu terpecah menjadi sebuah pedang, tombak, busur, perisai, katana lain, dan sebuah rantai pendek yang semua bercahaya putih sehingga wujud aslinya tidak kelihatan.

"Jikalau musuhku benar, maka melesetlah dan selamatkan dia, namun jika musuhku salah, hancur dan bunuhlah tubuh dan jiwanya, berikan dia kematian paling menyakitkan". Slash! Seluruh senjata bercahaya putih itu terus melesat keatas entah seberapa tinggi.

"Izinkan kematianku... Menjadi kematian musuhku... Broken Phantasm... ". gumam Naruto.

Sring! Syuuuz! Partikel-partikel putih mulai berkumpul jauh diatas Naruto membentuk pusaran putih bercahaya dengan bola hitam kelam di tengahnya.

"Juubi... Terima ini... Broken Phantasm... Anti-Creation... The Tale of Someone Death, Shooting for Separation... Cosmic Blazar! ". teriak Naruto.

Sring! Pusaran itu bersinar amat sangat terang, sebelum akhirnya sebuah beam merah darah turun dari atas dan menghantam telak black hole yang dibuat Juubi.

Slash! Black hole raksasa itu langsung lenyap setelah berhantaman dengan beam yang hampir sebesar bulan itu.

Wush! Beam itu terus melesat lurus kebawah, seakan mampu mencapai dasar dari ruang angkasa yang begitu luas dan seakan tidak ada batasnya.

Wush! Sedetik kemudian, beam itu lenyap bersamaan dengan hancurnya pusaran menjadi sebuah ledakan sinar merah terang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, setiap orang yang berada di universe itu bisa merasakan bahwa mereka dan semua hal yang ada disekeliling mereka bergetar kuat, namun segera selesai dalam beberapa detik berikutnya.

Didepannya, Juubi sudah lenyap tanpa bekas apapun.

"A-apa-apaan Noble Phantasm itu?! ". ucap Naruto kaget sekaligus bergetar melihat dirinya versi Roh Pahlawan mampu menghabisi Juubi dalam sekali serang.

"Kau pikir Noble Phantasm tadi hebat? Itu hanyalah Broken Phantasm sekali pakai, namun ini bisa digunakan bahkan jika aku bisa dipanggil dalam perang Holy Grail...". ucap Roh Pahlawan Naruto jatuh berlutut.

"The Tale of Someone Death, Shooting for Separation... Broken Phantasm ini melenyapkan semua yang tidak memiliki jiwa yang kuat terhadap keadilan, dan sampai kapanpun lagi aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bertemu dengan Juubi jika saja dia bangkit lagi nanti, dan karena ini tercipta saat moment kematianku... Maka setelah menggunakannya aku juga akan mati". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto dengan tubuh yang mulai transparan.

"Jadi... Itulah Noble Phantasmku kelak? ". ucap Naruto sendu. "Pergilah.. Kembalilah ke teman-temanmu Naruto... Temui mereka, kelak kau akan mengerti apa seberharga apa mereka". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto bangkit.

"Kau, apa kau tidak mau menemui mereka?". tanya Naruto heran. "Heh... Kematian menyisakan harapan yang tak pernah terkabul, sekali kau menengok ke depan, kau akan terpisah selamamya dari masa lalumu.. ". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak ingin melanggar hukum kematian bukan? Dan seharusnya tidak ada dua eksistensi sama di waktu yang sama... Baiklah, aku akan pergi dan menemui mereka.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Diriku yang menjadi Pahlawan". ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam gerbang hitam dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Dasar bodoh... Bukannya aku tidak ingin menemui mereka... Namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa.. Entah di alam dan universe manapun... ". ucap Heroic Spirit Naruto pasrah. "Pada akhirnya walau sudah sedekat ini, sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan mereka, meski begitu aku tidak akan melupakan mereka, karena hanya itulah yang tersisa dari sisi kemanusiaanku". lanjutnya sendu.

"Dia hampir mirip dengan Minato, siapa sangka dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu? Mah, bebanku sudah hilang sekarang... Kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian". ucap Hagoromo lenyap.

Bwosh! "Bagaimana? Ada satu orang yang sedari tadi melihat kita, perlu ku penggal kepalanya? ". ucap Grand Assassin muncul di samping Naruto. (anggap aja Naruto).

"Tidak, kau juga akan kesulitan jika melawannya satu versus satu, Grand Assassin! Kembalilah ke Throne dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti". ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai, kalau begitu, aku akan kembali". balas Grand Assassin lenyap menjadi api biru dan menghambur entah kemana.

"Huft, kau bisa menunjukkan wajahmu sekarang, True Spirit... Takamiya Mio". ucap Naruto datar.

Sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul di depan Naruto.

Sesosok gadis berambut putih panjang dengan gaun indah yang sama putihnya membalut kulitnya yang cerah dan kelihatan sangat lembut.

"Kau bagaimana bisa mengetahui namaku? ". tanya gadis itu. "Meh... Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku adalah Naruto dari masa depan, tentu aku tahu kau dan semua rencanamu terhadap mereka berdua". balas Naruto santai.

"Jadi... Itulah mengapa kau menyuruh Naruto pergi? Tapi.. Bukankah Naruto belum mati, meskipun dari masa depannya.. Bagaimana Roh mu terwujud? ". tanya Mio heran.

"Kursi Throne of Heroes tidak mengenal waktu, semua pahlawan dari masa lalu maupun masa depan memiliki kedudukan yang sama". ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kau.. ". ucap Mio tak bisa berkata-kata. "Huft.. Entah bagaimana aku mau mengatakan ini, tapi terimakasih telah muncul dihadapanku... Itu sedikit mengobatiku". ucap Naruto menengok keatas.

"Sepertinya kau telah berubah menjadi pria yang menyedihkan? Sekali-kali pikirkanlah dirimu juga". ucap Mio sendu. "Apa yang tersisa dariku hanyalah perasaanku pada kalian". Ucap Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari jalanmu, apapun yang kau rencanakan... Lakukan itu". ucap Naruto santai.

"Jadi kau mengetahui rencanaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Kau akan membunuhku? ". tanya Mio santai.

"Tidak mungkin kulakukan, sudah kubilang tadi bukan? Tidak adil jika Naruto mati tanpa merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan sewaktu hidupku dulu, hal itu berlaku pada dua arti, tidak adil baginya jika dia tidak sempat merasakan kesenangan hidup, dan tidak adil bagiku jika dia tidak merasakan penderitaan yang kurasakan sewaktu hidup". balas Naruto tersenyum.

"Tetapi walau dia bisa mengubah masa depannya dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari masa depanku, aku tidak akan menghilang, namun sebagai sosok sama dalam Throne kelak, maka kami tidak akan lagi bisa bertemu satu sama lain". ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengalami masa lalu yang sangat berat heh? Apa itu karenaku? ". tanya Mio. "Bukan, itu karena hal lain, karena sebenarnya aku bisa saja mencegah ancaman yang akan terjadi, namun aku tidak akan melakukannya, biarlah panggung dunia ini tetap perjalan sebagaimana mestinya". balas Naruto

"Sama seperti Dia, kau benar-benar pria yang menakutkan, namun kemuliaan itu termpampang pada sosoknya, ya ampun.. Bagaimana mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih mencintai Dia? ". gumam Mio sendu.

"Maaf Mio, tapi waktuku tidak banyak... ". ucap Naruto berbalik. "Kau akan pergi lagi? Gilgamesh-kun". ucap Mio sedih.

"Tenang saja, Gilgamesh tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, hanya kau yang tidak menyadarinya". ucap Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Karena bahkan sebagai seorang Raja, ia juga sadar akan tempatnya... Sejak awal pertemuan kalian, kalian sudah berbeda alam, dia sudah mati jauh sebelum kau lahir, dan dia ikut terpanggil saat kau tercipta". ucap Naruto.

"Dan semua Heroic Spirit pasti pernah mati... Dan aku terlahir dari masa depan dimana Naruto mati akibat ancaman itu, sebuah kematian yang menyedihkan dan sangat dingin... Namun tidak akan kutolak maupun kusesali dikemudian hari walaupun kematian itu menyisakan harapan yang tak pernah terwujud untukku". ucap Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal Mio, teruslah mengawasi kami... Apapun yang kukatakan padamu, atas nama Raja tertua umat manusia, Gilgamesh.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Takamiya Mio... Maksudku.. Reine-san". ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya layaknya ratusan kunang-kunang dan menghilang diantara gemerlapnya rasi bintang.

"Haah... Selain Shin, aku juga sangat menyayangimu... Gilgamesh". gumam Mio memudar.

Didalam lubang

"Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan, auranya... Memancarkan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan aku sudah cukup bergidik hanya untuk bertatapan mata dengannya... Padahal dia adalah sosokku ketika aku mati dan menjadi Heroic Spirit nanti". gumam Naruto sendu.

"Meski begitu, satu Noble Phantasmnya yang tersisa mungkin adalah Ea, namun yang dua lainnya... Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Numeron Rewriting, dari namanya, dia mungkin saja meniadakan Bijuudama itu dan menggantinya dengan Goudodama... Mungkin itu cara kerja Noble Phantasm itu, menulis ulang sebuah serangan... ". gumam Naruto bergidik.

"Namun Broken Phantasm itu... Entah rasanya sangat menyesakkan melihatnya saja... Rasanya seperti sebuah kesedihan yang sangat kuat ... Jika bukan karena penguatan ego dari Supreme King dan Gilgamesh, aku pasti sudah berguling-guling menangis tadi...". gumam Naruto.

"Broken Phantasm sekali pakai yah? Setelahnya penggunanya akan mati... Rasanya sedikit aneh jika tahu aku akan menginjak jalan yang sama sepertinya". lanjutnya terus melaju.

Deg! Deg! "Apa ini?! Mataku rasanya berkunang-kunang... Ini gawat, masih lima menit lagi sampai aku bisa keluar dari Imaginary Number, Seas of Time ini... Seharusnya aku menggunakan Ship Of Light, namun kekuatan ini membuatku tidak bisa membuka Gate dengan benar". gumam Naruto memincingkan matanya.

"Benar juga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Imaginary Number, Seas of Time adalah wilayah gelap dari dimensi ruang waktu, hanya makhluk yang punya kekuasaan atas sebuah dunia saja yang bisa memasukinya, aku memiliki kekuasaan atas dunia Chaos... Namun, tempat ini tetaplah sangat berbahaya, jika terjebak, tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa dari tubuh maupun jiwa". ucap Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

Crss! "Aku sudah tidak kuat, disini tidak ada Chaos maupun Senjutsu, tempat ini tak ada ubahnya seperti gurun luas dibawah kegelapan abadi, Aku harus segera keluar". ucap Naruto. "Ekam! ". gumamnya.

Slash! Wush! Lubang angin langsung muncul dan melemparnya kembali ke ruang angkasa.

"Uaghh! ". erang Naruto terlempar keluar.

"Huft... Huft... Aku harus memulihkan tubuhku yang seperti hancur setelah melintasi Imaginary Number, dari sini ke Enterblathnir mungkin masih tiga ratus tahun cahaya lagi". gumam Naruto menutup matanya menenangkan pikirannya.

Deg! Deg! Deg! "Aura ini?! Mustahil! Spirit di luar angkasa?! ". kaget Naruto membuka matanya merasakan sebuah aura yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sring! "Michael bersinar? Raziel juga... Tapi Raziel bersinar saat aku melawan Isaac, jadi itu nama Angelnya, tapi kali ini Michael, Angel seperti apa lagi itu? ". gumam Naruto membayangkan segel yang digunakan Minato dahulu.

"Kunci? Aku bisa mendapatkan bayangan senjatanya? Tapi senjatanya adalah sebuah kunci... Ada semacam penghalang kuat disekelilingnya namun masih bisa kutembus... Kunci... Kunci... Kunci emas... Michael... ".

"!".

"Uaghhh! ". "Ada apa Gil-kun?!". kaget Natsumi melihat tiruan Naruto yang sedari tadi menemaninya tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya dan memuntahkan darah. "Kurasa sesuatu sedang terjadi pada diriku yang lain". ucap Gil. "A-apa?! Kumohon jangan! Dia satu-satunya manusia yang menawariku tempat tinggal, berjanji menjagaku dalam tidurku, dia tidak boleh kenapa-napa". ucap Natsumi panik.

"Huft, jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, aku masih bisa mempertahankan wujudku berarti tidak ada luka berarti pada tubuhnya". ucap Gil mengusap darahnya.

"Gil-kun... Kau menangis? ". ucap Natsumi heran. "A-apa? Benarkah? Kurasa begitu... Dadaku sangat sesak saat ini". ucapnya tertawa palsu.

 _"Kesedihan ini... Seperti telah terpendam sangat lama, ini berasal dari diriku yang lain yang sebenarnya tidak sanggup menahan beban kesedihan ini sehingga sebagian akan terkirim padaku jika aku aktif sebagai klonnya.. "_

 _"Namun... Kesedihan macam apa ini? Kesedihan yang bahkan tidak sanggup ditahan oleh ego dari Supreme King dan Gilgamesh... "._

 **To be Continued**

 **Next : In The Name of Spirit and The Friend from the Past (1).**

 **Haloo reader-san, setelah ini mungkin saya akan segera mempost remake dari fict Return of Heroes, karena tokoh utamanya merupakan Naruto versi Heroic Spirit.**

 **Dan soal ending, akan saya buat Route, dengan Sad End berada di awal lalu menyusul Happy End.**

 **Dan mungkin rom-com di Fict ini kurang, maka paling sedikit empat chap kedepan bakal saya banyakin rom-comnya dan mungkin tanpa fight.**

See you next chapter.


	19. Date with The Witch

**Tittle : Heroic Spirit**

 **Rate : M**

 **All Character in this Fict are belongs to their own creators.**

 **Tittle Chap : Date with The Witch**

Malam hari yang sunyi, hanya ada bulan yang perlahan tertutup oleh awan. Menampakkan suasana setelah lewat tengah malam, waktu dimana para manusia normal seharusnya telah menyudahi aktifitas mereka dan pergi tidur.

Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk dua makhkuk abnormal ini.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membaca doujin favoritku! ". teriak Shido duduk diatas ranjangnya. "Pelankan suaramu bodoh! Jika Mayuri dan yang lainnya tahu kau membaca doujin itu, mereka akan membakar seluruh doujinmu". ucap Naruto memakan ramennya.

"Baiklah, dan jika Mayuri tahu kau makan ramen lagi, kau akan mendapat satu minggu penuh bento dengan brokoli dan benda hijau lainnya". ucap Shido. "Luapakan, aku benci brokoli". balas Naruto.

Sejak kedatangan Natsumi, dia harus tidur di rumah Shido, alasannya karena sudah tak ada lagi kamar tersisa di apartemen spirit dan Natsumi masih canggung untuk sekamar bersama yang lainnya, jadi Shido memutuskan untuk sekamar dengan Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto". panggil Shido menurunkan doujinnya. "Apa? ". balas Naruto. "Boleh aku pinjam satu buku di rakmu? Aku butuh penyegaran pikiran untuk membaca lanjutannya". ucap Shido.

"S-silahkan... Tapi aku peringatkan ini! Mengambil dan membaca salah satu buku di rakku hanya akan membuatmu hancur". balas Naruto mengunyah ramennya. Ki

"Benarkah? ". gumam Shido memutar matanya dan menarik satu buku yang ada di rak besar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Deg!

"Kau benar... Hidupku bisa hancur jika membaca ini". balas Shido setelah melirik judul dari buku yang ada disana.

"Semua itu pemberian Mayuri...". balas Naruto. "Aku tahu... Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi". balas Shido membuka kembali doujinnya.

"Benar juga, bagaimama rencanamu besok untuk menyegel Natsumi? ". tanya Shido. "Biasa bukan? Kencan dan cium". ucap Naruto malas.

"Dasar kau... Tapi bukankah besok bertepatan dengan bulananmu? ". tanya Shido. "Benar juga! Aku harus ke Akhibara! Aku ajak saja Natsumi.. Beres". balas Naruto semangat.

"Moodmu mudah sekali berubah, ngomong-omong kamarmu jadi lebih rapi sejak Mayuri datang, dan aku tidak lagi melihat tumpukkan kardus ramen". ucap Shido heran.

"Apa yang kau cari? Doujin? Ramen? Semua sudah ada disini". balas Naruto menyeringai. "Sudah ada disini? ". beo Shido.

"Gahahaha! Gate Of Babylon! ". ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sring! Belasan lingkaran emas muncul di sekeliling mereka. Namun yang membuat Shido cengo bukan senjata yang seharusnya keluar dari sana, melainkan cup-cup ramen berbagai ukuran dan doujin-doujin berbagai genre.

"G-gila, kau menggunakan kekuatanu untuk hal absurd seperti ini?! ". ucap Shido. "Apa? Bukankah fungsi gudang penyimpanan adalah untuk menyimpan? ". ucap. Naruto melenyapkan seluruh Gate-nya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Shido telah tertidur dengan doujinnya. "Ah yah benar, aku juga sangat mengantuk.. Aku akan tidur... Tapi sebelum itu". gumam Naruto memunculkan sebuah lingkaran dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari sana.

"Hoamzzz! Baru kali ini aku mengantuk seberat ini". gumam Naruto menenggak botolnya. "Yah, ekstrak daging Hydra, kurasa ini ramuan pemulihan paling baik yang pernah ada di GoB". gumam Naruto meletakkan botol kecil itu disampingnya lalu terlelap.

Shido Mindscape

"Are? Dimana ini? ". gumamnya berada di tengah kegelapan. "Benar juga, bukankah ini tempat yang sama seperti Naruto? Alam bawah sadarku?". gumamnya bingung.

"He, sepertinya saat ini aku berhasil". "Siapa itu?!". kaget Shido mendengar suara asing. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya namun tidak ada siapapun.

"Siapa kau? ". tanya Shido entah pada siapa. "Apa kau, temannya Gi-Naruto? ". tanya suara itu. "Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya demikian? ". ucap Shido mulai mengendalikan dirinya. "Haha, tidak, aku hanya memastikannya agar aku tidak salah, namamu Itsuka Shido, benar? ". ucap suara itu.

"Itu namaku, Memangnya ada yang salah?! ". balas Shido tajam. "Tidak, itu tidak salah, mungkin itu memang namamu, setidaknya untuk sekarang". balas suara itu.

"Izinkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau berteman dengan Naruto? ". tanya suara itu. "Itu, tentu saja agar dia tidak sendirian lagi! ". ucap Shido.

"Sendirian? Sayang sekali kau salah, sejak kecil dia bersama kelima Dewa itu, apa itu sendiri? Meskipun dia terlihat sebatang kara, tapi Ayahnya selalu mengawasinya dari tempatnya, dia memberi bantuan tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri". balas sosok itu.

"Nah, dengan begitu, alasanmu terpatahkan, kutanya sekali lagi, apa alasanmu berteman dengan Naruto? ". tanya sosok itu lagi.

"I-itu... Tentu saja, untuk menyelamatkan seluruh Spirit dari kesendirian, itu tujuan kami". ucap Shido.

"Tujuan? Jika kulihat dari sudut pandangku, tanpa bantuan Ratastoskr, tanpa bantuan organisasi apapun bahkan tanpa bantuanmu, Tujuan itu sendiri bisa diwujudkan oleh Naruto". balas sosok itu.

"Manusia mungkin tidak bisa hidup tanpa manusia lainnya, tapi Naruto berbeda, dia bukan lagi manusia, jika satu-satunya hal yang melambangkan sisa kemanusian dalam dirinya direnggut, maka tidak ada lagi kata bergantung, dia bisa membumihanguskan siapapun yang menghalanginya, termasuk kau, tanpa kekuatan penuh Throne, tidak ada lagi di dunia ini yang bisa menghentikannya". balas sosok itu.

"K-kau! Tunjukkan sosokmu! ". geram Shido. "Kupatahkan lagi alasanmu, sepertinya kau hanya kertas putih, namun tidak bisa digunakan untuk menulis, terus terjebak dalam kebodohan abadimu". balas sosok itu.

"Nah, kali ini akan kuubah pertanyaannya, Kau berteman dengan Naruto, untuk saling menjaganya, menjaga satu-satunya sisi kemanusiaan yang tersisa darinya, atau hanya untuk menambah bebannya? Merenggut satu-satunya sisi kemanusiaan itu? ". tanya suara itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? ". tanya Shido. "Seperti yang kau tahu, kau tidak punya kekuatan sehebat dia, hatimu juga tidak sekuat dia, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah kau hanya akan menjadi beban?". tanya suara itu.

"I-itu... ". gumam Shido menundukkan kepalanya. "Nah, satu-satunya yang berharga dari dirimu hanyalah kepercayaanmu yang besar pada Naruto, pergilah, kau belum siap! Temukan alasanmu untuk berteman dengan Naruto! Jika kau bisa melakukannya, kau akan mendapat kekuatan, sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan Naruto, merivalinya". ucap suara itu.

Slash! "Kyaaaaaaaa! ". sebuah teriakan kencang memaksa Shido membuka matanya. "Ugh, apa itu tadi mimpi? ". gumam Shido melirik siluet pirang panjang. "Celaka, Doujinku! ". ucapnya langsung tanggap menyembunyikan Doujinnya di bawah selimut.

"Ugh... Aku masing mengantuk? Ada apa ribut-ribut begini? ". ucap Naruto membuka matanya. "Are? ". gumamnya merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Anata tubuhmu! Tubuhmu mengecil! ". teriak Mayuri menunjuk tubuh Naruto yang sekarang hanya seukuran anak sepuluh tahun. "Are? Sepertinya aku meminum ramuan yang salah". ucap Naruto tenang.

"Apa yang kaumaksudkan, bodoh?! Itu hanya henge bukan? ". ucap Shido. "Sayang sekali Shidou-san, ini bukan Henge, sepertinya aku meminum Potion of Youth, ini merupakan ramuan penyembuh terkuat dalam GoB, sampai-sampai bisa mengembalikan usia dan kondisi tubuhku ke usia ini". jelas Naruto.

"Anata Lucu! ". teriak Mayuri mendekap Naruto. "Hmph! Onee-san! Aku bisa mati! ". ucap Naruto. "Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahan, jadi bagaimana agar kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu yang asli? ". tanya Mayuri.

"Hum... Entah? Begini, kurasa aku sangat sulit mengendalikan emosiku saat ini, jadi jika aku berkata yang tidak-tidak, maafkan aku oke? ". ucap Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu cara kembali? ". ucap Shido. "Tidak, semoga saja ini benar Potion of Youth, soalnya jika salah lagi, aku benar-benar dalam masalah, sekarang aku juga tidak bisa membuka Gate dengan benar". ucap Naruto.

Sring! Sebuah Gate muncul disamping Naruto dan mengeluarkan sebuah tombak. "Lihat, padahal aku ingin mengeluarkan pedang". ucap Naruto. "Ini akan merepotkan, tak kusangka aku masih seceroboh ini". lanjutnya menghela nafas dan melenyapkan Gatenya.

"Apapun itu, aku keluar dulu". ucap Shido berjalan keluar. "Haaah, baiklah Anata, sudah kusiapkan air panas, cepat mandilah dan segera sarapan, atau kau ingin kumandikan? ". ucap Mayuri.

"Onee-san, aku bisa mandi sendiri, sayang sekali, selain clone-ku, aku belum menginginkan Naruto kecil". ucap Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan bajunya yang terlalu besar. "Haaaaaf! Baiklah, segera susul kami". ucap Mayuri pergi keluar.

"Hum, sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik". ucap Naruto melirik karpet yang sedikit berasap setelah dipijaki oleh salah satu dari dua orang yang barusan keluar kamarnya.

"Dan hari ini sepertinya aku sedang sial, aku ada kencan dengan Natsumi, namun aku salah meminum ramuan, berkatnya entah sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, kekuatanku dikembalikan sama seperti saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun dulu". ucap Naruto mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Padahal, seharusnya ramuan itu digunakan untuk mengobati luka parah yang sudah tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan oleh cara biasa". gumamnya berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Shido place

Slash! Buaghh! "Kotori! Jangan membuang kulit pisangmu sembarangan! ". teriak Shido terjengkang karena menginjak kulit pisang. "Maaf Onii-chan! Habisnya tempat sampahnya penuh, tadi aku lempar tapi mungkin terpental, Te-hee". balas Kotori dari ruang tengah, dalam mode imouto-nya.

"Ugh, sial, gara-gara kau pisau kesayanganku jadi bengkok". ucap Shido berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang bengkok 90 derajat, mungkin karena tertindih punggungnya waktu ia jatuh tadi.

"Ouch, kenapa pisaunya panas begini? ". gumam Shido memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam wastafel lalu beralih membuka kulkasnya. "Hm? Hanya ini sajakah? ". gumamnya mengambil salah satu botol air mineral dari sana.

"Benar-benar derita akhir bulan, hanya ada air putih saja di kulkas, kurasa aku akan menyuruh Naruto belanja hari ini". gumamnya meletakkan air mineral itu kembali ke dalam kulkas.

"Sialaaannnnn! Aku baru ingat kalau baju kecilku sudah ku sumbangkan ke panti asuhan, aku tidak punya baju kecil lagi! ". ucap Naruto dengan handuk membungkus lutut sampai dadanya, tubuhnya mengecil jadi ukuran handuk dewasa itu cukup untuk menutupinya.

Sring! Sebuah Gate keluar di depan Naruto. "Ayolah, baju! ". ucap Naruto. Sebuah pedang keluar dari sana. "Yang benar saja! ". ucapnya kesal mencabut dan melempar asal pedang tadi lalu mengobok-obok Gate dengan kedua tangannya, berharap menemukan sebuah baju.

"Disket? ". gumam Naruto menatap sebuah benda mirip disk emas yang ia temukan. Klik! Ia menyentuh bagian tengahnya dan tiba-tiba disk itu berputar lalu terbang tak tentu arah di dalam kamar Naruto.

"Ini bukan! ". ucapnya melempar sebuah kompor emas mini. "Bukan ini! ". ucapnya melempar sebuah wadah air minum kuno. "Sial, aku bahkan tidak bisa terhubung dengan benar! ". kesal Naruto terus merogoh dan melempar benda aneh ke kamarnya.

Satu jam kemudian

"Haaaaah... Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan sehelai kain pun". ucap Naruto terengah-engah dengan mata memutih dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah teropong emas dan telapak tangan kirinya masih di dalam Gate.

Disekelilingnya terdapat puluhan benda aneh berbahan kulit, emas, perak dan berlian, ditambah, sekitat limabelas benda mirip disket emas terbang di dalam kamarnya.

"Ini percuma, saking banyaknya, bahkan setelah 5000 tahun sekalipun, jumlah harta Gilgamesh diluar pengetahuannya sendiri, apa lagi aku, hanya mencari kain saja, rasanya seperti mencari lubang hitam ditengah angkasa tanpa bintang". ucap Naruto.

"Hoii, Zashuu! Waktumu sudah tiba! ". "Ghaaaa". Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah jam pasir dengan huruf aneh yang tengah bersinar. "Aku tidak pernah ingat mempunyai alaram seperti ini". ucap Naruto spechless. "Ghahahahaha! Bangun Zashu! Atau-Crack". "Diam". gumam Naruto meremas jam pasir itu hingga hancur.

Kriet! "N-naruto-san, a-aku s-sudah menunggumu". ucap Natsumi membuka pintu kamar Naruto. "Kyaaaa! Kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk?! Ditambah benda apa semua ini?! ". ucap Natsumi setengah menutup mata dengan tangannya.

"M-maaf, Natsumi! Seperti yang kau lihat, aku salah minum ramuan dan sekarang tubuhku mengecil, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku dengan benar". ucap Naruto. "Lantas kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk?! ". teriak Natsumi.

"Aku tidak punya baju kecil, aku berusaha mencarinya dalam Gate tapi aku tidak bisa membukanya dengan benar". jelas Naruto

"Huff-haaaah... B-bilang dari tadi". ucap Natsumi memunculkan sebuah sapu, itu adalah Angel-nya, Haniel.

"Haniel, lenyapkan pengaruh ramuan sihir dalam tubuh Naruto". ucap Natsumi mengarahkan sapunya kearah Naruto.

Namun tidak ada apa-apanya. "A-are? Kenapa tidak bekerja? ". bingung Natsumi. "Percuma, Ramuan ini bukan buatan manusia, ramuan ini ada dalam Age Of Gods dan dibuat langsung khusus untuk para Dewa, sangat sulit mematahkan efeknya bahkan bagiku". ucap Naruto.

"Maaaah, kalau begitu begini saja! ". ucap Natsumi mengarahkan sapunya pada salah satu disket terbang itu. "Berubahlah! ". ucap Natsumi. Poft! Dengan efek asap, disket itu berubah menjadi sebuah kemeja orange dan ia melakukannya pada disk lainnya dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah celana hitam.

"Whoa,". kagum Naruto. "I-ini hanya sementara". balas Natsumi. "Yosh! ". ucap Naruto menyambar semuanya lalu pergi ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Huft... ". Natsumi menghela nafas pelan. "Natsumi! ". "Heeee! ". kaget Natsumi melihat Naruto keluar setengah badan dari balik pintu kamar mandinya. "Buatkan aku jaket putih dengan garis-garis hitam oke? Sekalian sepatu olahraga! ". ucap Naruto kembali menutup pintunya

"Mouu! Aku bukan tukang pakaiann! ".

skip

"Huft, satu-satunya yang bukan buatanku hanyalah kalung emas itu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mirip Gil?". tanya Natsumi.

"Etto, sepertinya aku salah ramuan, niatku hanya membuat tenagaku cepat pulih karena yah, kau tahu lukaku dalam pertempuran kemarin cukup parah". ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tunda saja hal ini". balas Natsumi. "Tidak, aku sudah berjanji, segela pencapaian kekuatanku mungkin kembali seperti saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun". jelas Naruto.

"Tetapi, hanya kekuatan GoB saja yang kumiliki sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun". lanjutnya lirih. _"Benar, kekuatan Chaos baru muncul saat beberapa bulan lalu, dan walau aku bisa meggunakaj Ninjutsu, tapi hanya tingkat kacangan saja sehingga lebih baik dianggal tidak ku kuasai, yah walaupun aku hanya bisa membuka duabelas Gate saat ini"._ batinnya.

"Yosh, Natsumi-chan! Kita mau kemana?! ". ucap Naruto bersemangat. "E-etoo... Terserah". balas Natsumi. "A-apa? ". kaget Naruto mendengar balasannya. "Humph, kau ini cowok bukan? Tentunya kaulah yang menentukan tempatnya". balas Natsumi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hmmm... ". Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. _"Haha, akan kuikuti petunjuk kencan dalam buku populer berjudul "Terserah" , dengan begitu aku bisa melihat sejauh mana dia bisa mengerti aku"._ batin Natsumi menyeringai.

"Aha, Eskrim! Panas-panas begini, bagaimana kalau kita beli Eskrim? ". tanya Naruto. "Hmmm... Baiklah, t-tapi kau harus memilihkan rasa yang bagus untukku! ".ucap Natsumi. _"Yosh, aku suka Eskrim! Terlebih rasa labu! "._ batin Natsumi senang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyebrangi zebra cross dan sampai di sebuah toko eskrim kecil di seberang jalan itu.

"Ne, rasa apa yang kamu mau, Natsumi-oneesan? ". tanya Naruto. "O-onee-san? ". kaget Natsumi. "Are? Maaf, sepertinya emosiku berubah-ubah tanpa bisa kukendalikan dengan baik, seperti emosi anak-anak saja". ucap Naruto.

"Hmmphh... Rasa apa yang kusukai? Terserah kau saja, kau cowok bukan? Pasti mengerti rasa apa yang disukai oleh cewek sepertiku! ". ucap Natsumi ketus. _"Ini bakal sulit, umumnya cewek menyukai stawberi, tapi sarapan tadi pagi, dia bahkan tidak menyentuh menu buah stawberi hari ini... "._ batin Naruto berpikir.

 _"Te-hee, bukan labu juga tidak apa-apa, apapun eskrim yang dia berikan nanti, akan kuucpkan kalau aku menyukainya, dengan begitu dia akan merasa bisa mengerti diriku dan akan semakin menyayangiku"._ batin Natsumi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Are? ". gumamnya terkejut saat melihat tiga buah emas batangan seukuran batu bata muncul ditangan Naruto. "Tunggu Natsumi-chan! Aku tahu jalan keluarnya! ". ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil berlari ke dalam toko.

"E-entah mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak". gumam Natsumi setelah beberapa menit kemudian mendengar suatu teriakan dari dalam toko.

Skip beberapa menit kemudian.

"G-Golden B-Babylonian Ice Cream? ". ucap Natsumi agak terbata melihat dua orang staff toko memasang banner baru mengenai nama toko itu.

"Aku kembali Natsumi-chan! ". ucap Naruto senang dan berlari kearah Natsumi. "Mana eskrimku? D-dan apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?! ". tanya Natsumi.

"E-etto, sebenarnya aku cukup bingung, aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, kau adalah prioritasku, jadi, daripada kau marah padaku, kubeli saja toko dan semua eksrimnya, dan kita bisa meminta mereka membuat eskrim campuran rasa yang tidak ada di menu". ucap Naruto tersenyum polos.

 _"Ghaahaha! Ini tidak sesuai rencanaku! Mana ada cowok yang sampai membelikan sebuah toko hanya karena kebingungan memilihkan eksrim untuk pacarnya?! "._ batin Natsumi histeris. "Are, Natsumi-chan? Ini aku bawa eksrim rasa labu untukmu! ". ucap Naruto.

"R-rasa labu... I-ini... Rasa kesukaanku! ". ucap Natsumi mengambilnya dan menjilatinya seperti anak kecil. "Syukurlah... Kalian, ambil saja yang tadi! ". ucap Naruto kepada beberapa pegawai toko yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-are? ". gumam Natsumi heran saat melihat sebuah eskrim merah pekat yang dimakan dijilat Naruto. "B-boleh aku minta? K-kelihatannya i-itu e-enak". ucap Natsumi.

"Hm, kau yakin? Ini akan jadi ciuman secara tidak langsung lho! Apa lagi, ini ciuman tidak langsung yang sedikit panas". ucap Naruto tersenyum. "B-berikan padaku, a-aku hanya ingin merasakannya sedikit, d-dan jangan menambahkan kata panas apapun dalam ciumam tak langsung ini! ". ucap Natsumi memerah dan merebut eskrim Naruto.

"T-tunggu dulu, maksud panas itu dalam artian... ". ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat wajah Natsumi yang memerah padam. "Sebenarnya... ". lanjutnya saat melihat beberapa tetes air mata Natsumi turun.

"Pedasssss! Eskrim macam apa ini?! ". teriaknya histeris saat merasakan betapa pedasnya eskrim Naruto. Stab! Naruto segera menangkap eksrim yang hampir terjatuh itu.

"Eskrim cabai, kombinasi unik antara rasa pedas dan dinginnya, eskrim kesukaanku, apalagi jika kugabung dengan bubuk kuda laut". ucap Naruto.

"Bwaah! Bwahh! Apa-apaan itu!? Apa kau selalu memakan eskrim sepedas ini?! Dan apa-apaan juga bubuk kuda laut itu?! ". ucap Natsumi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hauwww...". Dia akhirnya cukup tenang setelah menghabiskan tiga buah eksrim labu hanya untuk meredam rasa pedas yang membakar mulut dan perutnya.

"Naruto... K-kapan kau bisa kembali ke ukuran aslimu? ". tanya Natsumi. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku sebuah taman. "Entahlah, sepertinya yang kuminum adalah versi yang lebih kuat dari Potion of Youth, tapi jangan khawatir! Aku pasti kembali, lagipula ada untungnya aku kencan denganmu memakai tubuh kecil ini". ucap Naruto.

"Keuntungan? ". beo Natsumi heran. "Humph! Aku tidak akan dicap Lolicon atau Pedofilia karena saat ini kita terlihat sama mudanya! ". ucap Naruto senang. "K-kau! ". teriak Natsumi.

"Aha Ma-". Belum selesai berkata, Naruto langsung menarik Natsumi untuk merunduk. Dor! Sebuah timah panas menghancurkan jalanan di depannya.

"Tembakan? Apa mereka menyadari keberadaanmu?". gumam Naruto kaget sambil menoleh. "Jangan-jangan, benda yang kuubah dengan Haniel juga memancarkan Reiryouku ku?!". kaget Natsumi.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku tidak tahu darimana pelakunya, tapi gadis itu cukup nekat". ucap Naruto melirik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang mengarahkan pistol padanya, lebih tepatnya Natsumi.

"Dengan tubuh seperti ini aku tidak bisa menang, kita pergi". ucap Naruto berdiri. "Baik!". balas Natsumi ikut berdiri dan hendak berlari.

Dor! Duakh! Naruto menendang kaki Natsumi kedepan dan menyebabkan tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang menimpa Naruto. "Ukh!". erang Naruto merasakan peluru itu menembus kaki kanannya. Dukh! Namun ia tetap sigap menangkap tubuh Natsumi.

Dor! Dor! Wush!

Gadis itu kembali menembakkan dua buah peluru ke kepala Natsumi, sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi. Trang! Wung! Namun belasan Disk emas terbang dari kamar Naruto dan langsung memposisikan diri menghadang peluru tersebut.

"Aku ingat, ini sistem pertahanan otomatis yang ada di GoB, setidaknya aku beruntung sudah menariknya tadi". gumam Naruto.

"Ukh..". Ia berlutut menahan sakit pada kakinya. "Kau! Kau akan membayar ini!". geram Natsumi. "Jangan, jika kau mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu disini, alaram akan berbunyi dan seluruh personel DEM maupun AST akan datang, jika sampai terjadi maka kita kalah telak". ucap Naruto melirik Disk-disk emas di depannya terus terbang dan menghalau setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?". gumam gadis itu mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna silver dari balik bajunya. Zuuz! Sebuah beam kecil berwarna hijau melesat kearah Naruto.

Crang! Namun beberapa Disk itu maju dan memantulkan beam itu keatas, seperti cermin memantulkan cahaya.

"Aku mendapatkan barang bagus". ucap Naruto menarik sebuah kain hitam besar dari dalam Gate. Dia memakaikan kain itu ke Natsumi serta dirinya sendiri dan langsung menghilangkan wujud mereka.

"Sial, hari ini aku tidak membawa unitku". geram gadis tersebut dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Sring! Sebuah Gate muncul dan menembakkan pisau kearah gadis itu. Zlash! Tentu saja dia menangkisnya dengan beamnya dan menembaki arah dimana Gate itu muncul.

"Syukurlah, dia tidak menyadari kita". gumam Naruto berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda dari Gate tadi. "Aku bisa mengontrol pengeluaranya dalam jarak maksimum seratus meter". gumam Naruto.

"Kakimu, apa tidak apa-apa?". tanya Natsumi. "Rasanya cukup sakit, tapi kesampingkan itu, yang jelas kita harus segera pergi".

"Nah, karena kau tidak punya tempat rekomendasi, ikut aku! Akan kutunjukkan hal menarik yang hanya bisa kau temukan

kota ini! ". ucap Naruto menarik Natsumi lalu menghilang entah kemana, masuk ke dalam sebuah Gate yang muncul di depan mereka.

"H-hoi, Mayuri... Bukankah ini aneh? ". tanya Kotori. "Apa maksudmu? ". tanya Mayuri. "Lihat". tunjuk Kotori kearah Shido yang sedang duduk menonton tv di lantai. "Apa yang aneh Kotori?! Bukankah normal Shido-san duduk di lantai saat menonton tv? ". bingung Mayuri

"Hm, coba injak lantainya". perintah Kotori. Dengan kebingungan Mayuri menyentuh lantai itu dengan satu kakinya. "Ouchh! Panas". gumamnya segera mengangkat kakinya. "Jadi, aku baru menyadari kalau sofa kita juga sedikit panas". ucap Mayuri.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Shido, aku khawatir yang kutakutkan terjadi". gumam Kotori pelan. "Mayuri, tinggalah di rumah dengan Yoshino dan yang lainnya, aku akan ke Fraxinus". ucap Kotori berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Shido.

Stab! "H-hoi, apa maksudnya? Aku sedang menonton kartun kesukaanku". protes Shido diseret oleh Kotori. "Diamlah, ada yang tidak beres denganmu, ikut aku". bentak Kotori menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Yah... Kurasa kau benar". gumam Mayuri melirik lantai yang menghitam setelah diduduki Shido. "Kurasa aku harus minta tolong Yoshino untuk mendinginkan ini semua, segera sebelum tv-nya meledak karena kepanasan". lanjutnya pergi ke kamar Yoshino.

Back to Naruto

"Hueeeeee! ". teriak Natsumi kagum melihat sebuah rumah tua bergaya tradisional Jepang yang ada di pinggiran kota Tenguu. "Baru pertama kali melihatnya? Yah disinilah, aku menyebutnya Eternal Land". ucap Naruto. "E-eternal Land? ". beo Natsumi.

"Benar, tanah di mansion ini sangat istimewa, semua tanaman yang ditanam disini akan hidup, dan terus melakukan prosesnya seperti terus berbuah maupun berbunga meski bukan musimnya, sebuah mansion tua yang telah menjadi milikku". ucap Naruto

"Kita beruntung tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh, terutama ditempuh dengan Gate". Gumam Naruto.

"Pohon Sakura yang indah... ". gumam Natsumi menatap beberapa buah pohon Sakura serta sebuah pohon Sakura lain yang lebih besar, daun-daunnya berguguran ke tanah namun tetap tumbuh lagi.

"Ouch!". Erang Naruto mengambil posisi duduk. "Kakimu, apakah itu sakit?". Tanya Natsumi. "Haah, normalnya tidak, tapi dengan tubuh ini, bisa kurasakan rasa sakitnya sampai ke tulangku". Balas Naruto memunculkan Gate dan mengobok-oboknya.

Sring! Naruto menarik keluar sebuah pedang keemasan. "Merodach? Natsumi, coba ubah ini menjadi perban". Ucap Naruto.

"B-baiklah!". Balas Natsumi menggunakan sapunya untuk mengubahnya, namun percuma saja.

"Tidak berhasil, apa ini juga benda buatan Dewa?". Tanya Natsumi. "Haah, benar, pedang terkuat milikku dibawah EA, senjata ciptaan era Age of Gods". Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa kau suruh aku mencoba mengubahnya? Baka!". Balas Natsumi mengetuk kepala Naruto dengan sapunya.

"Ah maaf, aku hanya mengetes kekuatanmu, ternyata itu tidak mempan pada benda buatan eksistensi setinggi Dewa, kalau begitu yang ini saja". Ucap Naruto menarik sebuah belati kecil.

"Ah, akan kucoba, itu bukan buatan Dewa lagi kan?!". Ucap Natsumi. "Bukan, berdasarkan sejarahnya, ini dibuat di puncak Everest 2500 tahun lalu oleh sekelompok orang aneh". Balas Naruto.

"Humph! Baiklah! Akan kucoba!". Balas Natsumi mengarahkan sapunya ke belati itu.

Poft! Belati biru itu langsung berubah menjadi perban satu rol kecil.

"Bagus, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu". Ucap Naruto memakai perban itu untuk membalut luka tembakan di kakinya.

Fwush! Angin sejuk menerpa mereka bersama dengan beberapa butir kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang tertiup angin

"Sebenarnya mansion ini sudah hampir tidak terawat, karena aku sendiri jarang kesini". ucap Naruto. "Nah, kau bisa dengan bebas menggunakan kekuatan Spiritmu disini, jangan khawatir karena tempat ini juga sebenarnya tersembunyi dari dunia luar, baik secara psikis... Maupun fisik". ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"B-benarkah? ". kagum Natsumi. "Hmph! Aku biasa latihan disini". angguk Naruto. "Bisa dikatakan, ini salah satu rahasia terbesar milikku, kamu orang yang pertama kali kutunjukkan tempat ini, walau rencananya aku mau mengajak Shido dan yang lainnya kesini beberapa hari lagi". lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Rahasia terbesar yah? ". gumam Natsumi. "Kenapa kamu begitu mempercayaiku? Padahal tidak ada jaminan bahwa aku bakal kemungkinanmu menaklukanku sangat sedikit, aku jujur". ucap Natsumi.

"Yah tidak apa-apa, yang kuinginkan adalah kau terhindar dari DEM maupun AST yang tidak pernah melihat kalian sebagai manusia, mereka hanya melihat kalian sebagai Monster". ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, mereka tidak berdaya melawanku bukan? ". ucap Natsumi. "Jangan meremehkan manusia, mereka itu makhluk yang menyeramkan, karena teknologi mereka terus berkembang dan bahkan mereka bisa menangkap Spirit jika mereka mengerahkan kekuatan penuh mereka". ucap Naruto.

"Yah terlepas dari mau atau tidak, kuharap walau jika nanti kau tidak mau bersama kami, aku sama sekali tidak menolaknya, tapi kuharap kau mau tinggal disini agar kau aman dari mereka". lanjutnya.

"Begitu... Kau benar-benar, manusia terbaik yang kutemui... Yah aku akan tinggal disini nanti". ucap Natsumi. "Hmh.. Begitu". balas Naruto agak sendu

"Tentu saja... Bersama denganmu". ucap Natsumi pelan. Namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto dan membuatnya sedikit membulatkan mata dan tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih, aku tunggu waktu itu, humh... Bisakah kita kembali sekarang? Waktu di bagian ini lebih lambat dari dunia luar, kurasa hampir sepuluh kali". ucap Naruto. "Huee! Aku ada jadwal menonton sesuatu, cepat keluarkan aku dari sini dan kenapa kau tidak bilang?! ".

Other Place

"Hehehe... Sekarang kita tinggal melakukan pengujian, aku menyebut ini... Angra Mainyu..". kekeh Isaac melihat sebuah benda berupa cairan hitam mirip lumpur yang ada di sebuah tabung kaca berkuran besar di hadapannya.

"Saa.. saatnya meracuni kalian para Malaikat dan mengubah kalian menjadi Demon King, Hahahahaha!". tawanya memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna biru itu.

Outer Space

"Hahahah! Kau tidak berubah, nee.. Hoshimiya-san". Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata merah menyala sedang berusaha menghindari bebatuan meteor yang diarahkan padanya.

"Siapa… kau?". Ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sambil mengarahkan kuncinya, membuka gerbang dan melempar batu-batuan luar angkasa kearah anak itu.

"Memang sudah lama, tapi tak kusangka kau lupa padaku, ini akuloh! Pahlawan tertua umat manusia, Gilgamesh". Ucap Gilgamesh tertawa pelan.

"Gil.. gamesh? Aku.. tidak tahu nama itu..". gumam Mukuro mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunci raksasanya.

Tap! Gilgamesh kecil itu mendarat pada garis-garis biru aneh yang muncul di bawah kakinya dan menjadi pijakan kecil untuknya.

"Begitu, Angel milikmu memiliki kemampuan untuk mengunci apapun di dunia ini, kecuali beberapa hal mendasar". Ucap Gilgamesh dengan mata merah menyala.

"Nee, kamu menyegel ingatan serta hatimu bukan? Karena itulah kau tidak mengingatku, ataupun Minato". Ucap Gilgamesh.

Deg! "M-minato? Siapa itu? Kebohongan apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tubuhku rasanya kaku saat kau mengucapkan mantra itu!". Geram Mukuro mengarahkan kuncinya kepada Gilgamesh.

"[Michael]Lock!". teriak Mukuro.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak akan bisa mengunci hal mendasar, benarkah begitu? EA". Ucap Gilgamesh.

Zwush! EA yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya tiba-tiba meledakkan energi merah pekat seolah sedang menolak sesuatu dan melindungi pemiliknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak terkena tekniku?". Kaget Mukuro.

"Sekuat apapun itu, seabsolut apapun teknik milikmu, itu hanyalah suatu konsep dari sihir, semua itu membutuhkan ruang untuk bekerja". Jeda Gilgamesh

"Pedangku memiliki output kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan masih diperbesar lagi tergantung kekuatan pemegangnya, tentu saja, dengan diriku sekecil ini aku tidak akan bisa menolak sihirmu dengan EA, tetapi… saat ini yang memegangnya sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi…. Naruto". Lanjut Gilgamesh menyeringai.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Hentikan itu! Jangan katakan apapun lagi! Perasaan macam apa ini? Aku hanyalah Roh yang mencintai kesendirian, aku tidak memiliki keluarga, padahal aku sudah mengunci perasaanku, tapi…". Gumam Mukuro dengan nada datar.

"Pedangku bisa mengacaukan sebuah ruang dan menghancurkannya, selama kau masih menjadi bagian dari dunia ini, EA akan menjadi musuh terburuk buatmu, tapi sayangnya ini tidak akan bisa kugunakan pada Bumi". Ucap Gilgamesh

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkan pengaruh Michael yang menyegel hati dan sebagian ingatanmu, namun jika kulakukan maka tubuhmu akan ikut hancur, jadi aku menghapus sedikit ingatan Naruto dan menggantikannya, sampai dia bisa menyegel Haniel dan menggunakannya padamu". Lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Cukup! Jangan katakan mantra itu lagi! ". Teriak Mukuro.

Deg!

"Gilgamesh? Aku ingat sekarang, Roh Pertama, Takamiya Mio pernah menyebutmu saat memberikan Sephira padaku". Ucap Mukuro tiba-tiba.

"Jadi ingatanmu merembes keluar sedikit-demi sedikit yah? Bukankah kukatakan tadi? Itu Cuma sebatas sihir". Balas Gilgamesh.

"Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Mio?". Tanya Mukuro heran.

"Banyak yang terjadi, pada dasarnya aku terpanggil ke dunia ini saat kelahiran Mio dahulu, karena yah, ada sekelompok Anjing kampung yang berani menyentuh hartaku, Holy Grail". Balas Gilgamesh santai.

"Hartamu?". Beo Mukuro. "Tentu saja, aku sudah memperoleh semua harta yang ada di dunia ini, kebanyakan pahlawan berasal dari legendaku dan kisah mereka terinspirasi darinya". Balas Gilgamesh.

"Lantas mengapa? Dia menyebut namamu dengan begitu lembut?". Tanya Mukuro

"Bukankah wajar? Jika seorang istri berbicara lembut terhadap suaminya?". Ucap Gilgamesh

"T-takamiya Mio, adalah istrimu?!". Kaget Mukuro. "Hahaha, aku tidak pernah menanyakan pendapatnya, aku langsung melamarnya dan dia setuju, mengapa? Karena itu adalah keputusan mutlakku". Ucap Gilgamesh

"Dan alasan aku belum menghilang sepenuhnya dari dalam tubuh anakmu adalah karena aku masih mempunyai janji dengannya, aku bersumpah sebagai Raja dari dunia ini untuk memberikan segala macam keinginannya pada hari aku melamarnya". Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah membuat janji itu, sama dengan janji yang dibuat ayahku pada Sephr 6000 tahun lalu, aku akan menepati janji itu, meskipun aku harus menemukan waktu yang tepat". Ucap Gilgamesh.

"Nah, Hoshimiya-san… maaf mengatakan ini tapi kurasa kau harus menemaniku sedikit lebih lama lagi". Ucap Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Khhhhh". Mukuro hanya memasang wajah sangat kesal dan menyiapkan erat sebuah lubang disampingnya.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar kaku, memang seperti itu sikap seorang ibu jika seseorang mengancam anaknya bukan? Itulah sifat manusia….. sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan dari Dewi yang kupanggil "Ibu", dasar sial". Gumam Gilgamesh sangat lirih di saat terakhir katanya.

 **Akhirnya bisa Up juga, phew…! Akhirnya bisa menyusun ulang cerita fict ini.**

 **Slow Up, mungkin(?), tapi bakal tamat, jadi tenang aja, tetapi karena sebagian chap hilang seperti yang ane katakan di fict satunya, mungkin endingnya akan sedikit maju beberapa chap, tetapi bakal ane buat route.**

 **Dah gitu aja, See you Next Chap.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Crossover Fanfiction Naruto dengan Date A Live (Main)**

 **Dengan tambahan unsur-unsur dari berbagai anime lain**

 **Rate : M**

 **Naruto, Date A Live serta anime-anime dan game yang unsurnya ada disini adalah milik pencipta genius mereka masing-masing dan tidak ada niat mencari keuntungan disini, hanya sekedar beristirahat sejenak dari Real Life**

 **Story of Frienship**

Trank! Wuuuzzz!

"Ukh... Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" Geram Mukuro dengan kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah sambil memegang erat kunci besarnya. "Hanya menahanmu saja kok, pertemuanmu tidak boleh mengganggu rencana kami." Balas mini Gil itu.

"Rencana?" Bingung Mukuro. "Benar, karena bagaimanapun kamu ini ibu Naruto, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya, rencana kami." Balas mini Gil menurunkan EA yang perlahan berhenti berputar.

"Ibu? Naruto? Akhhh!" Erang Mukuro memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Alam semesta ini mendekati akhirnya, kenapa? Asal kau tahu, Suamimu Minato tidak sanggup mempertahankan sistem itu sendirian, dan sebenarnya... Dia telah tewas beberapa tahun lalu, yang bertemu Naruto hanyalah kloning Minato yang tidak akan bertahan lama lagi." Jelas mini Gil

"Akhh! Perasaan apa ini?" Erang Mukuro melepaskan kuncinya dan memegangi kepala serta dadanya yang terasa pusing dan amat sesak.

"Na... Ruto..." Sekelebat ingatan mulai memasuki kepalanya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Manusia itu sangat kuat dalam hal perasaan, kubiarkan begini saja, perasaanmu pasti bisa menembus kuncimu sendiri." Ucap mini Gil.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi, Jaa nee! Kalau mau ke bumi, kusarankan secepatnya." Ucap min Gil perlahan menghilang. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Mukuro menutup matanya dan memegang dada kirinya sendiri dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Naruto Place

"Chaos Dyson Sphere sudah selesai mengumpulkan energi, Sihir... Senjutsu dan Chaos itu sendiri, tinggal 28 jam sampai penggabungan itu selesai dan rencanaku akan terwujud." Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menatap Natsumi yang bersemangat menonton film di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau hanya melamun saja? Apa kau tidak menikmati film ini?" Tanya Natsumi heran. "Ahaha, tidak! Aku sangat menikmatinya kok." Balas Naruto tersenyum. Tuut! Tuut! Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Naruto berdering.

"Ada apa? Kotori?". Tanya Naruto mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. "Naruto! Cepat ke Fraxinus sekarang! Ada yang aneh dengan Shido!" Suara cemas luar biasa terdengar dari sana. "Ini gawat, aku harus bersama Natsumi terus, baiklah! Kukirimkan Bunshinku padamu!". Balas Naruto.

Shido Place

"Akhhh! Ukhh!." Ia mengerang terus di dalam sebuah tabung yang penuh dengan air. "Yoshino! Terus jaga suhunya airnya! Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi suhu tubuh Shido terus meningkat tajam!" Khawatir Kotori.

"Akan kulakukan sekuat tenaga!" Balas Yoshino terus menjaga suhu air di dalam tabung agar semakin dingin seiring meningkatnya suhu tubuh Shido. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Shido-san?!" Heran Yoshino.

Boft! Asap kecil muncul dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto. "Naruto-san!". Ucap Yoshino senang. "Naruto! Ada apa dengan Shido?! Kenapa suhu tubuhnya melesat naik seperti ini?" Ucap Kotori heran.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Gumam Naruto mengaktifkan Mangekyonya. "Ini... Aliran energi Spirit pada tubuh Shido kacau." Ucap Naruto. "Jadi, itu penyebabnya?" Tanya Kotori. "Tunggu.. Ada energi lain yang berasal dari pusat Shido, sebuah energi besar yang mengakibatkan kacaunya aliran energi Spirit." Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudmu seperti itu? Energi macam apa?!" Ucap Kotori keras, ia sangat cemas saat ini. "Cih, jika saja aku memiliki Rinnengan aku bisa mengambil energi aneh itu, karena sepertinya itu adalah energi jiwa lain." Gumam Naruto menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara mengembalikan Shido seperti semula?" Tanya Kotori. "Aku akan mencoba menyerapnya." Gumam Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tabung itu. Syuuz!

Deg! Boft! Namun tiba-tiba saja klon itu lenyap. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kaget Kotori.

Naruto Place

"Ugh! Anti-Divine?!" Kaget Naruto menerima ingatan dari klonnya yang menghilang. "Energi yang sangat familiar bagiku, namun siapa pemilik energi Anti-Divine itu?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

Anti-Divine, sebuah konsep yang secara khusus tercipta untuk menjadi lawan bagi siapapun yang memiliki konsep Divine, dan Naruto memiliki konsep Divine sebagai imbas dari tubuhnya yang merupakan warisan Gilgamesh yaitu 2/3 Divine.

"Nee! Naruto! Setelah ini apa ada hal yang mau kau lakukan?" Natsumi bertanya dengan wajah riang sambil menenteng popcornya.

"Y-yah, normalnya aku akan pergi pulang lalu melanjutkan game-ku." Balas Naruto agak terkejut karena sedari tadi ia melamun.

"Humph! Aku sudah mengubah semua komputermu menjadi papan kayu biasa lho! Kau tidak akan bermain lagi untuk beberapa hari!" Balas Natsumi seolah kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ahaha, terserah kau saja, aku hanya bilang normalnya, tapi, Natsumi! Naruto ini milikmu sampai kau puas." Balas Naruto tersenyum.

"K-kono! B-bakaa!" Natsumi hanya berteriak kecil sambil menimpakan wadah popcornnya ke kepala Naruto. "Ne, Naruto.." Natsumi bergumam dengan halus namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hm, apa?" Tanya Naruto sesantai mungkin walau pikiran mengenai Shido masih memenuhi kepalanya. "Apa jika aku kehilangan kekuatan Roh-ku, kau akan menjauhiku? Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena misi dari Kotori dan yang lainnya bukan?" Tanya Natsumi tiba-tiba.

"Hufft... Apa yang kau katakan Natsumi? Dengan atau tanpa kekuatan Roh-mu, kau tetap merupakan salah satu orang yang kusayangi." Balas Naruto tersenyum. "U-uh, apa maksudmu?" Kaget Natsumi dengan wajah memerah.

"Bersama kekuatan datang pula tanggung jawab, karena kekuatan kalian yang besar sebagai gantinya kalian juga harus diasingkan dari dunia ini." Balas Naruto. "Dan sama seperti kalian, aku sendiri telah melewati berbagai macam kesedihan karena kekuatan yang besar." Lanjutnya

"Kau benar Naruto, aku.. Kotori dan yang lainnya, sebagai Spirit kami semua memiliki mimpi buruk dan masa lalu yang menyedihkan, aku percaya bahkan Nightmare juga memiliki itu." Balas Natsumi dengan hembusan nafas lega.

"Lagipula aku sudah berjanji, pada Bumi dan Langit ini bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan makhluk kesepian seperti kalian terus hidup dalam kesendirian seperti itu, dunia ini sudah rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi dengan orang-orang yang memburu kalian." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Pats! Akhirnya tayangan film di bioskop itu berakhir.

"Ayo, kita pulang Naruto! Aku akan menyimpan kejutan untukmu nanti di rumah." Ucap Natsumi tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dan memegang erat popcornya dan boneka Jack O Lantern yang dibelikan Naruto tadi.

"Yah, efek Potion of Youth juga hampir hilang, kita harus segera kembali sebelum aku disebut pedofil." Balas Naruto tersenyum. "K-kono!" Natsumi hanya menggeram dengan pipi memerah.

Other Place

"Ellen bagaimana persiapan kita?" tanya Isaac. "Hai, semuanya sudah siap! Ribuan Bandersnatch untuk menyerang mereka, puluhan clone Niblecole, dan Aku sendiri serta Artemisia." Ucap Ellen.

"Hahaha, akhirnya rencana besarku akan terlaksana, memang agak lambat gegara para Dewan bodoh itu, namun akhirnya setelah sekian tahun semua akan terwujud." Ucap Isaac tertawa pelan memegang buku hitamnya yang melayang pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu? Bukannya dia sangat mengganggu? Dan kekuatan aneh yang ia pakai terakhir mampu menghancurkan kekuatan Demon King dengan mudah." Ucap Ellen. "Jangan khawatir, asal rencana awal kita sukses, bocah itu pasti akan hancur." Balas Isaac tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan penduduk Tenguu? Bukankah rencana akan dijalankan disana?" Tanya Ellen lagi. "Jangan pikirkan itu, mereka akan menjadi pengorbanan akan dimulainya era baru." Balas Isaac. "Dan kita, Deus Ex Machina akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan era baru itu." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Isaac-sama, rencanamu memang sangat bagus, dengan begini kita pasti akan menang, kalau begitu saya akan pergi menyiapkan lebih banyak kekuatan lagi." Ucap Ellen menunduk kemudian pergi.

Isaac berbalik dan menatap tabung hitam di belakangnya,tabung hitam yang penuh akan energi gelap. "Era Malaikat akan berakhir dan saatnya para Raja Iblis berkuasa, hahahaha!".

End of Isaac Place

Krack! Shido memecahkan kacanya dan berdiri dengan mata hijau mengerikan. "Ukh..." Gumam Yoshino jatuh terduduk. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Shidou?!" Kaget Kotori sambil berteriak. Shido tidak menjawab apapun dengan wajah kosong.

Slap! Dengan satu gerakan tangan, Sandalphone muncul di tangan kanannya. "itu! Angelnya Tohka-san!" Kaget Yoshino.

Zrat! Duarrr! Dengan satu kali tebasan, dinding besi itu terpotong persegi dan menyebabkan udara dari dalam kapal keluar dengan cepat, menampakkan sisi malam Kota Tenguu yang indah.

"Ukh... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Geram Kotori memegangi tubuh Yoshino dan menahannya agar tidak terseret tekanan arus angin yang kencang itu.

Tap! Dengan sekali lompat, Shido meluncur keluar kapal meninggalkan duo loli yang masih terkejut.

Naruto Place

Tap! Tap! Tap! Ia dan Natsumi sedang berada diatas puncak gunung di pinggir kota Tenguu. "Indah sekali Naruto!" Ucap Natsumi senang. "Hm! Sebagai akhir kencan kita hari ini, ini yang mau kutunjukkan padamu, pemandangan kota dari atas tempat tinggi ini." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

" _K-kenapa? Ini terasa jauh lebih indah.. padahal aku sudah sering melihat semua ini saat terbang dengan Angel-ku..._ ". Batin Natsumi. _"Ah yah, pemandangan biasa ini terasa sangat indah saat ini karena kau, Naruto."_ Lanjutnya masih membatin.

"Are? Kenapa Natsumi? Kau terlihat termenung sedari tadi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak, ini sangat indah... Sangat. Balas Natsumi.

Tes! Setetes air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata dengan manik zamrud miliknya, air mata yang akhirnya bisa menetes dengan tulus untuk sekian lama.

"Kau menangis? Apa semua ini terlalu indah?" Tanya Naruto menyadarinya. "Tidak bodoh, ini memang sangat indah, namun aku menangis untuk hal lain." Ucap Natsumi.

"Apa.. aku membuatmu sedih?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. "Sedih yah?" Gumam Natsumi memegang dada kirinya yang sesak. "Untuk sekian lama, akhirnya aku merasa kekosongan hatiku akhirnya terisi dengan indahnya..." Ucap Natsumi memejamkan matanya seiring air mata yang turun semakin banyak.

"Terima kasih, sudah membiarkanku mengisi kekosongan itu walau hanya hal ini yang dapat aku lakukan." Ucap Naruto menghela nafas panjang dengan puas. "Bodoh, pekalah sedikit! Hapus air mataku, bukankah itu yang harusnya dilakukan seorang pria?!" Ucap Natsumi menoleh kearah Naruto.

"B-baiklah, aku memang tidak peka sedari dulu, inilah mengapa aku sulit berurusan dengan wanita." Ucap Naruto berjongkok untuk menghapus air mata Natsumi karena memang efek Potion of Youth sudah berakhir dan mengembalikan ukuran tubuh Naruto ke semula.

"Hora, lepaskan saja Natsumi, jika memang ingin menangis lepaskan saja, itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik." Ucap Naruto menghapus air mata Natsumi.

"Bodoh, maunya kusimpan saja buat di rumah, tapi.."

Stab! Tangan kanan Natsumi memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan menariknya.

Cup! /

Dengan mata membulat Naruto merasakan Natsumi tengah menciumnya dengan lembut, ia bisa merasakan bibir basah dan lembut Natsumi menempel di bibirnya, disertai sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Krak! Pyarr! Sebuah suara pecah terdengar di kepala Naruto, menandakan segel untuk Angel Natsumi telah hancur dan kini Natsumi sudah bersedia menerima Naruto.

Setengah menit dan akhirnya Natsumi melepaskan ciumannya. "B-baka.. kukira aku akan berakhir telanjang seperti yang Yoshino katakan." Ucap Natsumi dengan wajah memerah sempurna. "I-itu hanya terjadi jika kamu melakukannya dalam Astral Dress." Naruto berbicara dengan terbata, dia juga masih terkejut.

"Hum... Ciuman pertamaku, pantas kuberikan pada orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku.." Ucap Natsumi berdiri dengan mata yang agak lemah.

"Astaga... Cepat sekali, rasanya kekuatanku hampir habis.. apa aku akan dikirim ke dunia itu lagi?" tanya Natsumi lemah. "Kau sudah memaksakan diri, kondisi Reiryoukumu sedang kacau hari ini, harusnya kau tidak usah memaksa." Ucap Naruto menangkap tubuh Natsumi yang akan pingsan.

"Terimakasih Natsumi, beristirahatlah... Maaf ada urusan yang harus aku tangani terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto mengelus pelan pipi kanan Natsumi. "Hu'um, segeralah kembali." Balas Natsumi pingsan. "Hirasihin!" Gumam Naruto. Sring! Tubuh Natsumi menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

"Mataku adalah langit... Aku melihat semua yang terjadi di bawah langit kota ini..." Gumam Naruto berdiri dan berbalik dengan tubuh yang bercahaya.

Slap! Slap! Lima buah tombak dan pedang putih melesat entah dari mana dan menuju kearah Naruto.

Namun, Gate of Babylon muncul dan menghalau semua itu dengan jumlah dan tipe yang sama. Jleb! Jleb! Senjata serba putih itu menancap ke tanah, sedang Naruto menarik semua senjatanya.

Tap! Shido mendarat di depan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan mata hijau bersinar. "Akhirnya aku mengingatnya, kukira kenapa aku familiar dengan energi Anti-Divine tadi, ternyata itu kau.." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Yeah kau benar, itu aku... Maaf menggunakan tubuh anak ini namun waktuku tidak banyak, hanya sampai matahari terbit." Balas Shidou dengan suara yang lebih berat namun cukup halus seperti suara wanita dewasa namun disaat bersamaan tenang seperti suara pria dewasa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Gilgamesh sudah tidak ada dan akhirnya akulah yang akan menggantikan perannya untuk menyiapkan panggung upacara untuk mengantarkan sahabat satu-satunya meninggalkan rantai kehidupan panjang ini." Balas Naruto.

"Hum, Gil sudah tidak ada jadi aku berharap banyak padamu." Balas sosok dalam tubuh Shidou itu. "Waktuku juga tidak banyak, aku punya rencana yang harus dijalankan." Ucap Naruto memukul ruang kosong.

Pyarr! Ruang kosong itu retak dan pecah seperti kaca, dan Naruto menarik sebuah benda aneh dari dalamnya. Itu adalah EA, jarang bagi Naruto mengeluarkan EA di awal pertarungan.

Namun saat ini walau yang dihadapannya adalah Itsuka Shidou, namun jiwa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah jiwa yang paling dihormati Gilgamesh jauh melebihi para Dewa itu sendiri, dan secara khusus dia mempunyai tempat tertinggi di dalam urutan Naruto saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau kita pindah tempat?" tanya Naruto. "Aku setuju, aku tidak suka memancing masalah." Balas suara itu. Sring! Lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kaki mereka lalu men-teleportasikan mereka ke tempat antah berantah.

Swush! Mereka berdua muncul di sebuah gurun pasir yang amat luas. "Ini Gurun Gobi, cukup jauh dari lintasan populasi makhluk hidup lain." Ucap Naruto memunculkan sebuah tombak emas di tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar, karena ini pertarungan terakhir maka aku tidak mau ada pengganggu, Haph!" Naruto melempar dengan keras tombak emas, Gungnir itu kearah Atmosfer.

"Influence of Rune!" Ucap Naruto. Bzzzt! Duarrrr! Tombak itu meledak menjadi kilatan petir emas dan menyebar diatas Atmosfer Gobi.

"Sekarang, kita bisa bertarung dengan tenang." Ucap Naruto. "Terimakasih, mau melakukan sejauh ini, Gilgamesh tidak salah pilih." Ucap sosok itu.

"Yah walau ada mata lain disini, namun kurasa dia tidak akan mengganggu, jadi biarkan saja." Ucap Naruto melayang keatas dan melihat sosok Shidou di bawahnya.

"Baiklah sebagai upacara pembukaan... Kita akan All Out EA! Berikan panggung terbaik pada sahabat terbaik!" Ucap Naruto keras sambil mengangkat EA.

Wung! Wushhh! Ketiga ruasnya berputar kencang, sangat kencang dan menimbulkan pusaran energi merah yang sangat besar dan luas sampai sejauh mata Shidou memandang, hanya ada gumpalan energi merah yang sangat kencang dan ganas.

"Terima ini... Enuma Elish!" Teriak Naruto mengerahkan kekuatan penuh EA, seluruh energi merah yang sangat besar dan ganas itu turun kearah sosok Shidou.

Sementara sosok dengan mata hijau itu hanya berdiri tersenyum melihat energi merah Enuma Elish yang penuh hawa kehancuran sedang menuju kearahnya.

Dada yang bukan miliknya dipenuhi rasa sesak karena gembira saat ini. "Aku senang Gil... Sama sepertimu yang tidak salah memilih anak itu, kurasa aku juga tidak salah memilih anak ini." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ayo... Kupersembahkan semua ini untukmu, Shidou... Tidak! Maksudku Enkidu!" Ucap Naruto keras.

"Datanglah, akan kuberikan kenang-kenangan terhebat." Ucap Enkidu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menyambut datangnya energi merah itu.

Planet bergetar, seisi gurun bergetar dan perlahan-lahan kuncup-kuncup bunga putih mulai tumbuh dari setiap meter di gurun pasir gersang itu.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Clap! Percikan listrik muncul dari setiap bunga yang berjumlah sangat banyak itu.

"Enuma... Elish!" Ucap Enkidu. Bzzt! Seluruh percikan listrik itu memanjang sampai ke langit dan langsung menyatu membentuk sebuah bentuk pohon raksasa dengan aura lima buah kelopak bunga putih yang sangat besar dan luas, sampai menutupi seperlima bagian bumi.

Bumm! Wushhhh! Hantaman kuat terjadi antara dua energi itu. Enuma Elish Vs Enuma Elish.

Sring! Slash! Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hamparan kelopak bunga putih yang terkoyak dan hancur itu, disisi lain Enkidu dalam tubuh Shidou juga tersenyum melihat tekniknya dapat menahan serangan Full Power EA walau keduanya sama-sama hancur.

"Pembukaan yang sangat menakjubkan, hehe Enkidu." Ucap Naruto memunculkan belasan Gate of Babylon di belakangnya dan menembakkan berbagai macam senjata yang ia miliki.

"Heh, walau setetes, maafkan aku karena merusak hartamu." Balas Enkidu memunculkan belasan rantai emas dan menampar habis senjata-senjata itu.

"Dan izinkan aku karena meminjam beberapa milikmu." Lanjut Enkidu berlutut dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah pasir. Slab! Belasan bahkan puluhan senjata tajam berwarna putih keluar dari balik tanah dan pasir itu.

Seluruh senjata putih itu melayang dan berhenti di sekeliling Enkidu. "Hmm" Mereka langsung menghadap kearah Naruto dan melesat kearahnya.

"Hehe... Harusnya aku juga mengatakan itu, Enkidu... Beberapa bagianmu juga ada padaku." Balas Naruto.

Klang! Klang! Klang! Grab! Belasan rantai emas muncul dari Gate of Babylon dan menangkap seluruh senjata itu lalu menghancurkannya dengan sekali remasan.

"Gate of Babylon... Full Open." Gumam Naruto membuka banyak sekali Gate di belakangnya. "Haha!" Tawanya seiring dengan puluhan senjata-senjata yang meluncur dari balik Gate kearah Enkidu.

"Hu'um!" Enkidu juga membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melesatkan semua senjatanya kearah semua senjata Naruto.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Situasi pertarungan kedua orang itu benar-benar seperti perang sekarang, dengan ribuan senjata tajam yang saling beradu dalam waktu belasan menit membuat suasana pertempuran besar ditengah duel kecil itu.

Trak! Zratt! Sebuah senjata lolos dan menghantam armor emas yang melindungi bahu kanan Naruto dan meninggalkan bekas penyok disana dan disaat bersamaan, senjata lainnya lolos dan merobek baju yang melindungi bahu kanan Shidou.

"Heh". Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya. "Huh?" Enkidu langsung mengambil salah satu tombak yang ia buat.

Trank! Sesaat setelah itu, Naruto muncul di depannya dengan mengayunkan tombak hijau. Trank! Pyar! Keduanya sama-sama hancur.

"Haaa-!" Naruto segera mengayunkan EA kearah Enkidu yang senjatanya hancur. Trank! Namun Sandalphone muncul dan langsung menahan EA.

"Ukhh!" Walau Enkidu langsung terseret mundur karena Sandalphone tidak mampu menahan energi EA yang saat ini tanpa batas apapun.

"Ukh.. tenagaku memudar?" gumam Enkidu. "Itu..." Gumam Naruto melihat langit mulai cerah. _"Waktuku tidak banyak, hanya sampai matahari terbit"_. "Begitu, aku lupa kalau waktunya berbeda." Gumam Naruto segera melompat melayang.

Ia mengangkat EA tinggi-tinggi dan kembali mengeluarkan energi gilanya. "Aku tidak mau membuat Gilgamesh menunggu terlalu lama disana, jadi, sampai waktu berakhir... Ayo kita buat panggung tak terlupakan disini." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"U-ukh... Waktu terakhirku yah? Baiklah..". ucap Enkidu merentangkan tangannya kembali.

"ENUMA ELISH!/ENUMA ELISH!".

Matahari mulai menyingsing, menerpakan sinarnya pada semua yang ada, menembus dingin dan gelapnya malam, membawa cahaya harapan baru ke hari yang baru ini.

Tobiichi Origami, sosok yang merupakan teman sekelas Shido dan salah satu anggota unggulan dari AST. Ia tengah berjalan-jalan dengan mata penuh penyesalan dan dengan tubuh yang seakan mau ambruk kapan saja.

"Shido... Shido pasti membenciku saat ini.." Gumam Origami dengan mata yang mulai berair. Ia teringat kejadiannya saat akan membunuh adik Shidou, Kotori dengan tangannya sendiri walau itu gagal karena dihentikan oleh Shidou sendiri dan Naruto.

Ia telah melukai sosok adik yang sangat Shidou sayangi, dalam pikirannya pastilah Shidou membencinya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah tidak adanya kejadian itu, kekuatan untuk mencegah kejadian itu.

"Apa.. kau ingin kekuatan?" Sebuah suara halus menghampiri gendang telinganya. Seketika Origami terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melihat sosok cahaya putih yang membentuk wujud seorang gadis. "S-siapa kau?" Kaget Origami sekaligus bergetar merasakan aura sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kekuatan seperti Tohka dan yang lainnya, apakah kau menginginkannya?" Tanya sosok itu.

"A-aku..." Origami bergetar mendengarnya, sekilas ingatan tentang masa lalunya yang pahit dan kejadian tempo hari bergema di otaknya.

Benar, jika ia punya kekuatan maka ia bisa mengatasi masa lalu pahitnya, saat Kotori menjadi Roh ia bisa menghentikannya, ia ingin mengubah semuanya dan menciptakan takdirnya sendiri bersama dengan Shidou.

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu ini..." Ucap sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah kristal putih terang yang melayang kearah Origami. "I-ini... Sephira?" Kaget Origami. Sebenarnya ia ingin lari dan melawan, namun keinginan besarnya menghentikan seluruh indra geraknya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sephira itu sampai di depan dada Origami. Deg! "Akhhhh!" Dan Sephira itu perlahan memasuki tubuh Origami dengan cahaya yang amat sangat terang.

Back to Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... Naruto... Aku percayakan kekuatanku pada anak ini... Semoga persahabatan kalian tidak berakhir seperti kami." Setelah mengucapkannya, mata Shidou kembali normal dan tubuhnya perlahan ambruk, pertanda Enkidu telah pergi dari tubuh Shidou.

Tap! Naruto segera menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil tersenyum pelan menatap sinar matahari. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Maaf... Kurasa aku tidak bisa berjanji.. maafkan aku Gil... Enkidu." Gumam Naruto lirih sambil mengeratkan tubuh Shidou yang pingsan setelah dipakai Enkidu untuk melakukan pertarungan terakhirnya.

"Sebaiknya... Kita kembali, tinggal 21 jam sampai saatnya tiba." Gumam Naruto menatap sebuah kawah pasir sedalam belasan kilometer dan seluas puluhan kilometer di bawahnya, hasil pertarungannya dengan Enkidu dalam tubuh Shidou.

Memasukkan EA kembali, ia segera menciptakan portal untuk kembali ke Tenguu. "Semua akan kukembalikan seperti semula, akan kuhindarkan planet ini dari kehancurannya." Gumam Naruto datar sambil memasuki portal itu.

 **Halo Minna-san, seperti janji saya fict ini gk bakal disc walau untuk Up kemungkinan rada semrawut. Dan saya sengaja hold Update dengan timing ini dalam rangka #EventUpdateSerentak-FNI**

 **Yuk, kalian yang tergabung dalam FNI, yuk ikut memajukan dunia fanfiksi Naruto Bahasa Indonesia. Ok, sekian itu saja, thx buat yang nungguin, yg mao nge-flame silahkan, saya udah terbiasa Maso XD.**

 **Next : Entering Sad Route, Countdown of Demise**

 **Also Promote My New Fict, Naruro Anime X-over, Prince of Abyss. Please Read, Review or Flame.**


End file.
